The Fairy Tale Continues
by Blue Sky Of Love
Summary: After Sho tossed her away, she went to person who holds the greatest part of her heart and start anew. Meeting new friends and rivals, and learning more about herself on the way! With drama, romance, humor, long distance relationship, and a little bit of tragedy. How can she survived all these roller-coaster of emotions? [WARNING: IT WILL BE LENGHTY!]
1. Chapter 1

Kuon was strolling in the forest near their ancestral house in Kyoto. His father, one of the big names in Hollywood, dragged him to come with him in Japan, the country where he started his career in show business, to promote his new movie.

Kuon thought that they will be staying in the capital – Tokyo, but his father decided to stay in Kyoto during their visit. It's not really that bad like what he originally thought, the fresh air, green scenery, and the sound of the birds were refreshing to him. It calm him from the stress in the city life.

He heard a water flowing not from afar and in the deeper part of the forest, he saw a clearing.

A perfect place to think away his problems.

* * *

Kuu noticed his son leave the house early and come back late. As long as he saw no bruises then he shrugged off, thinking that maybe he found something that he enjoy.

"Kuon?"

The ten-year old Kuon looked up to his father from the table, they are having dinner.

"Yes, dad?"

"Are you having fun?"

Kuon momentarily paused before answering. "Yes, I'm glad you take me with you.

Kuu noticed his son's demeanor, it become calmer before they come to the country. He and his wife knew that something is troubling their only son, but both of them are too busy to talk to him about it.

 _Bringing him here is a nice decision._ Kuu thought.

* * *

"Mommy! Mommy! Look!" The six-year old Kyoko ran to her mother's office, with a piece of paper on her. "I asked our teacher to teach me music! She taught me how to read the notes! Do Re Mi –"

Seana slapped her daughter's hand away. "Don't come near me!" She yelled. "If you will, bad luck will happen to me! If you have time in learning that thing, why couldn't you do that in your studies? That's why you are stupid! Your head is full of that crap! Get out!" Saena glared at the scared and teary-eyed Kyoko before her, she narrowed her eyes at the paper.

Kyoko cried as she ran out of her mother's office. "Do Re Mi Fa So La Ti. I can even pronounce it properly." Kyoko mumbled to herself between sobs and hiccups. "I just wanted you know that I did a good a job, and my teacher praised me."

Six-year old Fuwa Shotaro went to the living room when he heard Kyoko cried, and there, he saw her gushing her tears.

 _Eh... So... What should I do?_ He thought to his self. His foot was glued on the floor. He was just standing there, like a deer caught in the headlights.

He was just standing, watching her crying because of her mother.

* * *

Kuon was standing in the clearing, waiting for his princess. He chuckled as remember how he met such cute girl.

 _He's staring at the purple-blue stone that he bought at the local souvenir shop, the owner said it's a stone that will absorb the sadness of the owner._

 _He gripped the stone tightly._

 _ **I have to surpass him as fast as I could. I don't want the people judge me like they know what I've been through. I must gain the strength to stand on my own, and not by my parents' name.**_

 _He wanted to be an actor like his father, he was his hero. He wanted to be like him someday, but lately, his father's name became a huge hurdle for him to reach his dreams._

 _The bullying that he always endures, the fights that he refused to retaliate, the racism that he always got, show business is a ruthless world for him being born with highly respectable and talented father, and beautiful mother who has a dominant name in fashion industry, people will look at him superficially, just because he carried the Hizuri name._

 _His ears' twitched when he heard a rustling sound behind him, and from the bushes come out a girl years younger than him, crying. Her beautiful golden eyes sodden with tears, widen when she saw him._

 _"Are you a fairy?" She asked cheerfully._

 _ **How... innocent.**_ _Kuon fondly though as he watched her hopeful eyes._

 _He closed his eyes and think about his self._

 _ **My existence caused worries to others, I always worry my parents, but at least to this girl, I want to her cause of happiness. At least to this girl, I want to wipe away her tears and make her smile.**_

 _"My name is Kyoko, what your name Mr. Fairy?"_

 _He breathed before he opened his eyes, looking at her excited and hopeful ones, Kuon softly smiled._

 _"Hello Kyoko, my name is Kuon."_

And that's how all it started. He was playing as a fairy for the young girl who came to the place to cry, to bring the smile back to her lips.

"COOOOOORN!" Kyoko ran holding two iced juice. "I bought something for you too!" She handed him the other one.

"Whoa! Cold!"

She giggled. "It's perfect for the hot weather."

Kuon fondly smile at her.

During their time together, Kuon perfectly played the role of a fairy prince, he even used his acrobatic moves to make her believe that he can fly.

This was one of the happiest times in his life.

His time with Kyoko.

* * *

Kuon stared at his father, wide-eyes. "What?!" He gasped.

Kuu nodded. "I already bought us ticket, we will go home tomorrow."

"Tomorrow?!" He exclaimed. It's too sudden.

"Yes, why? Don't you want to go home? Your mother already miss us, and we overstayed our vacation."

"I see... I miss mom too." Kuon looked at his father. "Dad, can I borrow your camera?"

"Sure. But why?"

"I want to capture the memories I have in this place before we go home."

Whatever it is, it sure made Kuon relaxed and loosen up.

Kuu inwardly cheering thinking that his son might've met someone.

* * *

Kuon capture the place with his camera. He still have time since their flight will be later that evening. He was hoping to see Kyoko before he left, she is, after all, his most precious and unforgettable memory in Kyoto.

She came just like what Kuon hoped, and she's crying, gripping a crumpled paper of her exam sheet.

"I am so stupid. Why can't I perfect the test. Mommy scolded me again... She's disappointed at me again." Kyoko sobbed.

Kuon can only pat her head sadly. If he leave, who will listen to this girl's worries now? Who will wipe away her tears and make her smile again?

Kyoko sniffed her tears before pumping her fist. "Yosh! I'm okay now! I hate studying but I will try hard next time! I know, the time will come that mommy will pat my head for a job well done!"

Kuon chuckled, he was really amazed at her. She really is a girl full of determination, she's an optimistic one who looked at the positive side of the world.

She is his light.

She is his hope.

"Kyoko-chan, let's take a picture together." He said, showing his camera.

Kyoko's eyes sparkled in delight. "Picture! I love that!"

Kuon set the camera's timer before placing it on top of a rock.

The two smiled happily as the camera flashed, capturing their happy moment.

Kuon savoured his last moments with her until he noticed the time.

"Kyoko-chan, there's something I want to tell you."

"Hm? What is it?"

Kuon sighed, hesitating. "You know..."

* * *

Kyoko cried when her fairy prince said his goodbye.

"Don't go, Corn!" she sobbed.

Kuon softly patted her head, "Don't cry, Kyoko-chan. I'm sure will meet again, someday."

"Can I write you a letter?"

"Of course you can."

"Will you become a king and surpass your father when we meet again?"

Kuon blinked before sadly smile at her, "I don't –"

"Yes, you can!" Kyoko exclaimed, which startled him a bit "You are born to become a king, Corn. I believe in you! You can do it!"

On the spur of the moment, Kuon cupped her face and leaned down, he kissed her deeply. Growing up in an adult society, at ten years old, Kuon already exposed on doing such act. Kyoko blinked and felt all her blood rushed to her face. When Kuon saw her blushing face, he smirked. He, himself was also blushing hard, as if he was experiencing his first kiss. Heck, his first kiss wasn't even incredible as it was as kissing Kyoko.

He cleared his throat "Thank you, Kyoko-chan. I will strive hard to become a king."

Kyoko beamed at him "I will look forward to it, Corn!"

He handed her a purple-blue stone and a piece of paper with his address written on it. "This stone will absorb your sadness, Kyoko-chan. Even if I'm not around, I want to you think of me. And, I want you to write a letter and tell me about your problems, okay?"

Fresh tears flowed from her eyes again, she nodded. She hugged him tight.

"Take care, Corn. I will miss you!"

Kuon leaned down to kiss her once more before they parted ways, with a promise on their hearts that they will never lose contact on each other.


	2. Chapter 2

**Four years later...**

 _Corn,_

 _How are you? Are you eating well? As for me, I'm doing fine so far. Okami-san taught me the tea ceremony, she said it will come handy in the future, I don't know what she meant by that though. Corn, don't pressure yourself to become a king, take it slowly, and don't rush it._

 _I hope I am beside you right now when you felt that no one understands you. I am here, and I will always be here for you, Corn. Don't lose hope, you can do it!_

 _By the way, do you remeber my childhood friend that I mentioned before? Shoutaro? He asked me to teach him on how to play guitar and write music, he said it looks fun, seeing me writing a few songs and recorded it._

 _Take care always Corn._

 _P.S._

 _Don't go and kiss on random girls you saw! With your looks, I bet you grow up into a playboy!_

 _\- Kyoko_

* * *

The fourteen year old Koun giggled when he read the letter for the third time. Right, it's been a year since they start exchanging letters, he felt bad when he's not on her side when her mother left her.

 _I know she cried too much again._ He thought. He looked at the letter again, her English writing was improving. He softly smiled, "I guess, I should ask dad to teach me Kanji." He mumbled.

Someone snatched the letter on his hand and snapped back from his thoughts.

"Hey Rick! Give it back to me!"

His friend was grinning after he read the letter "I see. So you left someone in Japan. Is she your girlfriend or something?"

Koun blushed "No! She's just ten years old. She's four years younger than me."

Rick frowned and smacked his back "That four years is nothing, you chicken!" Rick starting to teased him, which he hates actually.

Later that night, Rick introduced another girl to him.

* * *

 _Kyoko-chan,_

 _I'm doing fine, so far. And my dad sometimes cooked healthy food for us. I tried making Maui Omelet Rice yesterday, but it only gave me a stomachache, but Rick taught me a spell, he said it will taste better if it will be casts by the person I love, so... will you cast the spell for me when we meet?_

 _It is nice to hear that you are doing music, are you going to be a singer in the future? Well, I never heard you sing before, I hope when we meet again, you will sing for me._

 _By the way, Rick saw your letter and he won't stop teasing me! He even tried told it to my parents!_

 _Kyoko-chan, there's something I wanted to say to you… You know, I am no longer the pure 'Corn' that you once knew, my hands already stained with blood, I found pleasure on hurting people, and it was Rick and my memories of you, who can only bring the sanity back to my head. I don't want you to get scared of me, that's why I'm telling you this. Kyoko-chan, can you still be my friend?_

 _P.S._

 _I'm not a playboy, it's not my fault when girls throw their selves to me._

 _Corn_

* * *

Kyoko gripped the letter as she reads it.

"Corn was suffering worse than I imagined." She muttered, she silently cried as she thought of the things that her fairy prince went thru to become and surpass the king.

"Kyoko." She jumped when she heard Shotaro's voice on the doorway. She wiped her tears away, and faced him.

"Yes?"

Sho grinned and showed her the guitar that he bought "Teach me again on how to play this thing."

Kyoko folded the letter and put it on her bag, she smiled at him "Sure."

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Guys, I'm looking for a story where **Kyoko refused Sho to go to Tokyo with him, but instead,it was Ren who went to Kyoto and took Kyoko with him, and she lives in his apartment.**

Please, if you know what is it. Drop it on the review section.

Thank you! ^^

 **xOxO**

 **\- BSOL**


	3. Chapter 3

_Kyoko_

 _I... I... Killed someone! I killed Rick, the only person who understands me, aside from you. I killed him! Last night, I went to get revenge to the people, who once laughed at me, I almost killed them. In the back of my mind, Rick told me to stop, but my mind was clouded with revenge and I didn't hear him, I can't hear your voice either. Then, I was chasing one of them, Rick called my name but I didn't bother to listen, until I heard a car shrieked and saw him being tossed in the air._

 _He... Rick was hit by a car because he was chasing me! I killed him, Kyoko! I killed him! I took away his future to be with the woman he loves! I don't know how I will move on from now on... I don't know...I can't move from where I am now, I can still heard Tina, his girlfriend's voice yelling at me that I'm a murderer!_

 _I can't blame her, if Rick didn't meet me, he won't die. If only Rick didn't get involve his self to me, he should be still alive right now!_

 _I failed to become a king, I'm sorry Kyoko. I failed your expectations from me! I can't do it!_

Koun was crying as he poured all of his feelings to the letter, possibly the last letter that he will send to Kyoko. Who wanted to be friends with him? He's a murderer, he's the reason why one of his best friends was killed.

He don't deserve her, her love and friendship. He took a deep breath and write the last sentence putting all of his feelings to it.

 _P.S._

 _Kyoko, I love you..._

 _\- Corn_

* * *

Kyoko sobbed as she read his letter, she's in the clearing where the two of them first met. She can't help but blushed when she read the postscript.

She chuckled "That playboy!"

* * *

Koun was in his room, wearing all black. It's been weeks since Rick's funeral but he still wearing his mourning clothes, he was still mourning in his room, with a bottle of scotch and whiskey. There was silence until he heard someone knocked on his door.

"Koun?"

He groaned it was his father, again. He refused to talk to him and his mother. Both of his parents were worried but he didn't care.

"Koun open up." His father was pleading "There's a letter and package for you, from Japan."

Koun was shocked and immediately stood up, his heart was beating fast. Is it Kyoko's letter? She responded to him? She didn't abandon him like what he expected!

He opened the door and without any word, he snatched the letter from his father's hand and closed the door.

Kuu sighed. He wanted help his son but he don't know how. He thought of asking for help from one of his trusted friend and boss. He picked up the phone and called Lory.

"Hello, Kuu?"

Kuu sobbed as he heard his former boss' voice "Boss... I need your help. Koun is... Koun is..."

"Kuu, calmed down. What happened?" Lory asked worriedly when he only heard him sob.

"Koun is drifting away from us... I need your help, I don't know what to do boss, ." He cried as he told Lory what happened to his son.

"Wait for me, I will be right there."

Kuu heard the dial tone, as he wiped his tears. Lory is his only hope, but he's curious as to who send a letter to Koun.

* * *

 _It's not your fault Corn, it was an accident! Don't blame yourself. Do you think Rick will be happy if you will forever blame yourself for his death and refused to move on? I'm not saying that you should move on immediately, take it slow._

 _If that place will only make you remembered him, then leave. Don't pressure yourself. If you must, leave the place that will hinder you form moving on. As how you described him to me, I'm sure he didn't regret that he met someone as amazing as you. I know he's happy at those times that he spent with you._

 _Don't mind what his girlfriend yelled at you, sometimes, anger can make us say things that we didn't meant to. She only said those things because she was hurting, but you're not a murderer, Corn._

 _If you think that because of this I might turn my back on you, then you're wrong. This is where you needed someone to lean on, and I'm not leaving you alone, Corn._

 _Whatever happens, to me, you are already a king._

 _P.S._

 _I love you too, Corn. And I wrote a song for you that I hope will lift your spirit even a little…_

 _\- Kyoko_

Koun opened the package, he softly smiled when he saw that it was a CD with a tittle, _To my King,_ written on it. Connect the CD player to his flat screen TV.

He used the remote to open it, and inserted the CD. He waited for a while, then his breath was taken away when he saw Kyoko on the screen.

 _He looks beautiful as ever_ … He thought.

Kyoko cleared her throat. Koun smirked when he saw that she's blushing madly.

" _So uhmm… Corn? I hope this song will give you hope, and help you to move on…"_

She started strumming her guitar as she sings.

 _You're alone, you're on your own, so what?_

 _Have you gone blind?_

 _Have you forgotten what you have and what is yours?_

 _Glass half empty, glass half full_

 _Well either way you won't be going thirsty_

 _Count your blessings not your flaws._

 _You've got it all_

 _You lost your mind in the sound_

 _There's so much more_

 _You can reclaim your crown_

 _You're in control_

 _Rid of the monsters inside your head_

 _Put all your faults to bed_

 _You can be king again_

Koun notice the tears on Kyoko's face as she continue to sing.

 _You don't get what all this is about_

 _You're too wrapped up in your self-doubt_

 _You've got that young blood, set it free_

 _You've got it all_

 _You lost your mind in the sound_

 _There's so much more_

 _You can reclaim your crown_

 _You're in control_

 _Rid of the monsters inside your head_

 _Put all your faults to bed_

 _You can be king_

 _There's method in my madness_

 _There's no logic in your sadness_

 _You don't gain a single thing from misery_

 _Take it from me_

 _You've got it all_

 _You lost your mind in the sound_

 _There's so much more_

 _You can reclaim your crown_

 _You're in control_

 _Rid of the monsters inside your head_

 _Put all your faults to bed_

 _You can be king again._

Kyoko looked at the camera and smiled _"I believe in you, Corn. Don't let your guilt destroy you…"_

Koun chuckled, as tears rolled on his cheeks "Even if the world will abandon me, as long as I still have you, princess, as long as you won't leave me." He softly whispered as he closed his eyes to sleep. Knowing that Kyoko didn't leave him, and her song that encouraged him, it lifted some of the burdens in his heart.


	4. Chapter 4

Koun was listening to the song the next days, he love the thought of Kyoko wrote and sing a song for him. Her voice was soothing his disturbed mind and soul.

"Koun?" Kuu opened his son's bedroom and saw him watching a video of a girl singing, what Kuu made smile was the fact that his son was smiling softly. "Koun, boss is downstairs"

Koun was startled and he immediately turned off the TV. He glared at his father and put his stoic mask on. "Why?"

Kuu saddened when Koun reverted back. "He wanted to talk to you."

He didn't answer, but instead, he stood up and went downstairs. And there, he saw the eccentric boss of his father.

"Koun, do you want to break out from here? If you intend to do so, I will set the stage for you."

Koun widened his eyes _"If you must, leave the place that will hinder you form moving on."_ He remembered what Kyoko told him, and this is his opportunity.

"What about my background story? The media will dig about my past just to make issues about me."

"I will make a cover up story about your background and try to become a different person, a better actor than your father."

He glanced at Lory "And where will I do all of that?"

Lory glanced at Kuu "In the country where he was born and raised. Whether your anonymous self can open up the way and climb to the top and whether you, as an actor, can once again step upon the land of your home country all depends on your own ability." He intensely stared at Koun's eyes, to see if there's any hesitations, but he saw none. "I won't help you in any way with anything work related. How about it? Will you try it?"

Koun was contemplating, he can go to Japan, he can meet Kyoko again.

"Wait a minute, boss. Please wait for Julie to arrive." Kuu pleaded to Lory "How will I explain to her that her son left while she's away for work?!" He exclaimed.

"Your son will break down any minute, but you can't do anything. I will take him away for him to move on. He can't do it here; this place will only hold him back from moving on." Lory explained.

"I know that boss, but please, at least wait for her so he can say goodbye." Kuu and Lory both stopped when they saw Koun walking down the stairs, they didn't even noticed him leave.

Kuu noticed the passport and stationery on his hand. "Koun –"

"I'm going with you, boss." Lory smirked and patted Kuu's back.

Kuu just sadly watched his boss and son's retreating form as they leave.

"I'm so sorry... Julie." Kuu ruefully whispered.

* * *

 _To Kyoko-chan,_

 _I took your advice, I left home. Father's boss came to our house last week and proposed an idea, he gave me a new identity, a new name, and a new look. He brought me here, to my father's homeland. Yes, I'm back here in Japan under the name of Tsuruga_ Ren _, I will start anew, I will start from the bottom and I will use all my abilities to surpass the king._

 _Kyoko-chan, I love the song that you wrote for me. I never get tired of listening to it, and with your abilities, I know you will become a great singer someday. We're in the same country, we are no longer continents apart, I hope I can meet you soon, Kyoko-chan..._

 _Your Corn..._

* * *

Kyoko squealed when she read the letter, her heart was pounding on her chest.

"Corn, you are finally back..."

"Kyoko, what happen?" Sho rushed to her room.

She was blushing when he faced Sho, she remembered Corn said that he loves her song, "N-nothing, I just saw a cockroach."

Sho smirked when he saw Kyoko blushing, his ego soared high when he saw that his mere presence is enough to make Kyoko blush.

"If you say so."

* * *

 _To Corn, wait, should I call you 'Ren' from now? or 'Tsuruga-san'?_

 _I hope you properly said goodbye to your parents, I don't want you to make them worry. I will watch you as you strive your way to the top, whether as Ren or Corn, it doesn't matter to me, as long as it's you..._

 _Sho and I are planning to become a singer, but we will finish high school first. His parents are unusually too kind to me, especially his mother, she taught me the things that only an okami will do. Every time I asked her, she will only answer me with 'it will be useful in the future'; I wonder how it will be useful._

 _By the way Corn, now that you are living alone, how's your meal? I hope you are eating well, sleeping well. I know that you are working hard, but don't forget about your health, okay?_

 _Take care always..._

 _Your Kyoko._

* * *

Koun gripped the letter on his hand. _Is Sho's mother planned to wed Kyoko to her son?_ He wondered. Hell will freeze first before he will let that happen.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Thank you so much for the reviews. I really appreciate it! And to those who answered my question in Chapter 2.

I apologized for some errors, I am lazy to proofread my work especially during night... ^^

xOxO

\- BSOL


	5. Chapter 5

"Kyoko, will you come with me? Let's go to Tokyo and fulfill our dream to become a singer."

 _Tokyo... That's where Corn is..._ Kyoko smiled at her childhood friend "Yes."

Both of them sneaked out in the middle of the night, Kyoko only brought her clothes, Corn's letter, and papers – hoping that she can continue her high school in the city. Sho told her not to bring her guitar, his is already enough.

Kyoko didn't mind it too much. All she can think of is a hopeful encounter of meeting Corn, going by the name of Ren Tsuruga.

"Kyoko..." Sho called her for the umpteenth time. They are on the train going to Tokyo. They only leave a letter to the Fuwa couple as a goodbye.

She snapped from her thoughts "Yes?"

"What are you thinking about?"

She softly smiled "I'm just thinking if there's a chance that we can meet Ren."

Sho raised his eyebrow "Ren? You mean Tsuruga Ren? Why are you addressing him like you know him too well."

She blushed, and Sho didn't like it "Oi, don't tell me you have a crush on that long legs guy."

"So? He's Japan's No. 1, so it's not unusual if I have a crush on him."

"So you lowered yourself like those stupid girls who only like his face?"

Kyoko rolled her eyes "You're just jealous."

Shoutaro smirked at her "Well, he should savored it while it lasts. When I will enter in the industry, I will take his spot as Japan's No. 1 away from him."

She snorted "Hardly." Kyoko mumbled

"What?"

She smiled "I said, good luck! Tsuruga-san is a tough opponent."

"You should support me Kyoko, after all, I'm your only friend."

Kyoko blinked at him, he's such a narcissist! She burst out laughing "What made you think that?"

"I never saw you with another guy before, and you never hangout with our female classmates."

"Oh, I see. I never noticed it." _Because I'm so excited to go to the post office after school and asked if there's a letter for me._ She added mentally. She blushed again when she thought of Corn.

Sho smirked when he saw Kyoko's reaction. _Yup, I'm the one who holds the greatest part of her and I will use it to my advantage._

* * *

Yashiro-san has a bewildered look when he saw his charge smiling as he read a letter. He tried to peek on it but Ren folded it away.

"I'm just wondering… who was that?" Yashiro-san asked

Ren smiled at him, his manager shivered it's an _'I don't want you to pry on it'_ kind of smile.

"Forget that I asked." he mumbled, there's a silence as they walked to the parking lot, then he glanced at him "Is it from a fan?" he inquired.

Ren sighed "No. It's a personal letter."

Yashiro-san blinked "Personal letter? So there are some people who still prefer writing letters than texting or email?"

"It's because she don't have a phone."

His manager stumbled at his declaration, his eyes widened while looking at him "SHE?! So it's a girl?" He squealed "Finally! The president won't call you 'boring' anymore, you now have –"

Ren stopped on his tracks and gave him a dazzling smile "You know what will happen if boss catch a wind about this, right?"

Yashiro-san paled "I won't tell anything."

"Good."

As he drive to TBM, Ren put his stoic mask so that his manager won't ask unnecessary questions.

 _Cooooooorn!_

 _Guess what?! I'm in Tokyo with Sho! We ran away from home to fulfill our dreams! I'm so looking forward to meet you, but you are so popular now and it will be hard for us to meet. But still, we are in the same city! I'm so excited!_

 _Concentrate on your work, eat healthy foods, and rest well, okay?_

 _Oh no! My heart is pounding so fast, I can't wait to meet and hug you!_

 _\- Kyoko_

Ren was restless inside; he too can't wait to see her.

* * *

Sho was sitting on the sofa waiting for Kyoko to come home from her third job, being a singer on a night club. He's hungry but he chose to wait for her, needed to persuade Kyoko to do a favor for him.

The said girl was shocked when she saw her childhood friend waiting for her. She looked at the time, its quarter to eleven in the evening.

"Welcome home." Sho greeted with a smile.

"I'm home. You waited for me?" She asked, gesturing at the food on the table.

"I can't eat well when I know that you are out there working."

Kyoko smiled "I see."

She went to table and sit on the floor, Sho followed after her. They were eating in silence until Shoutaro spoke.

"Kyoko, did you bring those demo tapes with you?" He asked.

"Yes, I did. Why?"

"Can you record a demo for me?"

Kyoko cocked her head to the side "Why? Can't you do it?"

"I can, but I'm afraid I will mess up, and besides, you can slightly imitate my singing voice."

"Well, okay."

Sho softly smirked "I've been thinking Kyoko, it seems that it is harder to debut being a pair than a solo artist." Kyoko raised her eyebrow on him and waited for him to continue "If we will form a band, we need to have a bassist, drummer, and pianist; and it's too much work."

"So... You are saying that I should find a way debut first?" She confusedly asked.

"No!" Sho exclaimed, Kyoko startled at his sudden outburst, he cleared his throat and composed his self "Well, I've been thinking if I can debut first, then I can recommend you to the agency. Guys are more authoritative than girls, so if someday, when I already have a stable career, it will be easy for you to follow. How about it?"

Kyoko was contemplating to his idea "Then what would I do while you work for your debut?"

"You can write songs for me, you wrote few songs way back when we were still kids until now, right? And they are awesome! It's a shame that no one sings it!" Well, it's true. Sho hates to admit it, but Kyoko have a talent in writing songs than him.

"Fine, but we don't have an agency –"

"I found one." Sho cut her off with a smirk.

"You did?" Kyoko was doubtful, since when did he try to look for an agency?

Sho nodded "It's Akatoki Entertainment. They wanted me to send a demo tape."

Kyoko widened her eyes "And you wanted _my_ voice in the demo tape that you will send to them?"

"Yes." Sho looked at her with his puppy eyes "Please Kyoko, this will be my last favor for you." He pleaded.

She glared at him "Fine. But in one condition."

Shoutaro's ear's perked up "Really? What is it?"

"If you already established a stable career in show business, you _must_ recommend me to them."

 _No way in hell, you will become my composer until I can write better songs than you._ Sho smiled at her.

"Of course, I will!"


	6. Chapter 6

Ren stared at the speaker on his car while waiting for his manager, it echoed a familiar sense of music. The lyrics, the rhythm, and the tempo it didn't fit to the person who sang it. It reminded him of Kyoko, but surprisingly, the one who sing it was a man.

 _Did she become a composer instead of singer?_ He thought.

"Ren."

He glanced at the passenger's seat and saw Yashiro-san knocking on the window. He immediately unlocked the door for him.

"What happen? You seemed distracted?" The bespectacled man inquired.

"Nothing, I'm just listening to the song." He nonchalantly answered.

"Oh, you are also listening to Fuwa Sho's new song."

Ren's ears twitched when he heard the familiar name. "Fuwa... Sho? That's his song?"

Yashiro-san nodded "Yes, and it said that he's been composing his own hit songs. He's a new comer, but he already swept the music entertainment world by his own compositions."

 _Something's not right!_ He alarmingly thought.

"Is he a solo artist?"

"Yes, why? It's rare for you to be concern by another artist."

The actor sighed to calm his self. He better asked Kyoko what happen. "It's nothing."

* * *

 _To my Kyoko_

 _How are you? How's your plan to become Japan's number one pop star going? It seems that your childhood friend, Fuwa Sho, already took the spotlight._

 _Kyoko, what happen? Why did you let him sing your songs? Before you complain, yes, I knew that it was your composition the moment I heard of it. There's no way that someone like him can write those incredible songs._

 _So tell me what happen?_

 _Yours,_

 _Corn_

 _So... He can tell that it was my song?_ Kyoko amusingly thought.

* * *

 _To my Corn_

 _First, I'm fine, no need to worry about. Second, about Sho... I'm amazed that you can tell that it was my song! Well, Sho and I made a deal, I let him debut first and write a song for him until he has a stable career in the industry and then, he will recommend me to his boss! I know you maybe think that I'm a fool, but I trust him. He never once betrayed my trust, so, for old time's sake, I gave my whole trust in him._

 _So Corn, wait for me. Okay?_

 _Yours,_

 _Kyoko_

* * *

Ren grunted after reading her letter, the gripped the letter on his hand while glaring at his flat screen TV where Fuwa Sho was smiling while being interview.

"That bastard is only using you, Kyoko." He muttered darkly and he turned off the TV. He went to the kitchen table and write her a reply.

* * *

"Sho, wait here while I prepare the car for our next location, okay?" Shoko stated at her charge while handing him a drink, it's been four months since she was assigned to him, and it's been three months since he started staying late in her apartment.

The blond singer took the canned drink and boringly nodded at her "Yeah, yeah."

"Oh my! It's Fuwa Sho in the flesh!"

"Kyaaa~ I hope he will look at this way!"

"He's so handsome~"

Sho's ego boost up high, when he heard the whispering behind him. _Being popular can be tiresome..._ He thought. He can still hear the swooning of the ladies.

 _Well I guess, one look will do._ He smugly thought.

But to his disappointment, they are not looking at him. His blood boiled when he saw his self-proclaimed rival, Tsuruga Ren, walking with his manager on his side, flipping a notebook.

 _WHAT?! WHY IS HE HERE?!_ He screamed on his head. Then he smirked as an evil plan played on his head. He purposely knocked down the ashtray beside him with his legs.

The people around them gasped at his obvious war challenge.

"Sorry, but my legs are long." He shrugged and glared at him. Hoping for him to lose his gentleman facade. "If I know earlier that the great Tsuruga Ren will pass by, I should be more careful."

Yashiro-san can clearly saw the challenge being thrown to Ren. It was the first time that someone, directly throw a challenge on him, not to mention, a newbie singer.

Ren smiled brightly at him "Of course I understand. With long legs, you unintentionally knocked down things." Using his right leg, he picked up the ashtray and kicked towards the singer "Please don't forget to clean that up."

Sho was beyond pissed on how cool he was on handling the situation. He stood up and followed him to the parking lot.

"Tsuruga Ren!" He called. The two men stopped and turned to him. "I will snatched your title as Japan's Number 1 desirable man. Because unlike you, who only got famous because of his looks, I have a real talent!"

Yashiro-san was surprised at the teenager's boldness, but what surprised him more was when Ren smirked devilishly at him. The blond singer unconsciously took a step back.

"Oh? Is your long legs brought you here just to tell me that..." He trailed off. "What's your name again?"

Sho got angry when he didn't know him "Don't pretend that you don't know me, I will become Japan's Number 1 pop star! Fuwa Sho, remember that!"

Ren softly chuckled "Oh, Fuwa Sho... You mean, the one who claimed that he _wrote_ those hit songs? The _plagiarist_ singer?"

Sho was stunned with his words. _How in the world –_

"If you are wondering how in world I knew that fact, simply because, those songs... It didn't fit on you. It was not written for you to sing."

"I _wrote_ those songs! You are an actor not a singer!"

Ren shrugged "Maybe. But, I felt the emotions of the one who wrote those songs, and obviously, it didn't came from you." He walked towards his car, but he stole a last glance at the stunned singer.

"Oh, and one last thing." Sho snapped his eyes to Ren, who was smirking at him. "To become Japan's Number 1 pop star? I doubt it. There's someone I know who is better that you."

 _(Somewhere in Tokyo, Kyoko covered her nose as she sneezed.)_

Ren continue to walk towards his car leaving the stunned and wide-eyed blond singer.

"Ren, what was that all about?" Yashiro-san asked. It was the first time he saw Ren acting like that.

"I'm just stating the truth."

"Yeah, right!" Ren chuckled when he saw his manager rolled his eyes, not buying his explanation.


	7. Chapter 7

Sho crumpled the song sheet for the fifth time, he cursed under his breath.

"Damn! How did she do it? How can that plain and boring girl write an amazing song?!" He slammed his hand on the table. He's staying on Shoko's apartment for a month now, he didn't bother to go home to the apartment that he shared with Kyoko.

"Sho, what's happening to you?" Shoko asked "You've been acting like that for a month now."

"I must write a song that can surpass hers! I should not rely on her forever!" He exclaimed.

His manager sighed. Shoko knew that it was his childhood friend who wrote those songs, but Sho bribed her to not to tell it to anyone. And she agreed.

"How about, increased the rhythm and tempo of her songs?" Sho stared at her, Shoko sighed and sit beside him "Her songs are mostly country music, and pop. Now, how about... changing the genre. Make it a pop-rock type of song."

Sho's face lit up. He grinned and throw his arms to Shoko and showered her with kisses.

"You are the best manager ever, Shoko-san!"

The lady manager blushed.

* * *

Kyoko dropped the tray with costumer's orders when she heard her song but in different style.

 _What have he done?! He destroyed my song! That's not how I wrote it!_ Her thoughts were screaming.

"Kyoko-chan, are you okay?" One of the crew worriedly asked.

Kyoko blinked at her and gave a faint smile. "Yes. I'm sorry."

She hurriedly cleaned up the mess and asked for another order.

* * *

Today is the launching of a new phone model, the company chose Ren to become their model and endorse the product, the actor happily obliged. Being the endorser, the company already gave Ren one of their product for free.

So, the super manager wondered why the actor bought another phone with the same model again, and surprisingly Ren bought a colored pink one that matched his color blue. He even bought an accessory that looked like a fairy dangling on it.

"Uhm Ren? Are you going to give that to Maria-chan, for her birthday?" Yashiro curiously asked.

"No." Ren softly smile "It's a birthday gift for someone special to me." The actor sighed when he saw his manager grinning evilly at him.

"Who is it, Reeeeen~? Did the president know about her?" He teased.

Ren glared darkly at him "If I were you, I will not tell him about this."

Yashiro-san paled.

 _SCARY!_

* * *

Kyoko was watching a replay on Ren's latest drama for Christmas season while warming herself under a _kotatsu_. She's peeling an orange when she heard someone knocking on her door. She stood up and peek at the peephole. She opened the door and smiled at the delivery man.

"Mogami Kyoko-san?"

"Yes."

He handed her a box and said "A delivery for you. Please sign here." He pointed the part where she needed to sign.

After the man left, she open the box and widened her eyes when she saw that it was a phone! In the box, there's a letter in it.

 _To my Kyoko_

 _Happy Birthday!_

 _I hope we can celebrate your birthday together, but unfortunately, there's a last minute work for me. The first time I saw this phone, I immediately think of you, so I bought it before somebody can. I love writing letters with you but it is more convenient if you have a phone, we can also call each other and hear each other's voice. And I can't wait to hear your voice._

 _I already saved my phone number. Call me if you already received this._

 _Yours,_

 _Corn_

Kyoko immediately turned on the phone, and scan the contacts. I only have Ren's number on it! She composed herself before she pressed the call button.

* * *

The blond singer, together with his manager, went to the apartment that they shared with Kyoko. The black haired girl was startled when she heard someone opened her door.

"Oh, you are here." Sho and Shoko raised their eyebrows at her inattentiveness.

"Yeah. I came here to get some clothes for my first PV." He lied. He wanted to leave in this place and never comeback. "Kyoko, prepare a drink for Shoko."

"I'm busy. I'm running late for my shift in the bar." She tied her hair into a ponytail and went out without looking back at her two 'visitors'.

"What's her other work again?" Shoko asked her charge, she took a seat on the couch and crossed her legs.

"She's a live singer in a well-known bar."

She took out a cigarette from her pocket and lit it "Hmm." She blew the smoke "Well, I guess it won't be long until a scout will discover her."

Sho stopped from whatever he was doing and glared at Shoko's back.

 _She's right! I gotta do something!_ He exclaimed mentally.

* * *

Rock Bar Gravity is one of the famous night bar in Shinjuku, they served great cocktails, wine, beers, and other imported alcoholic products with live music serenading the costumers. It's a perfect high-end bar.

Sho wondered how Kyoko get a job in such place. _Well, this is going to be the last night she will step on the bar's stage._ The singer mentally smirked, Shoko parked the car at the free space.

The costumers recognized him as the hit song maker Fuwa Sho, he proudly entered the establishment, snaking arm around Shoko's slim waist. His ego inflated when some of the costumers look at him with envy when they saw the voluptuous woman in his arms.

Sho was grateful at his boss for assigning such manager to him. She's a perfect eye-candy for a perfect man like him.

They took a table near the stage and Shoko order drinks, while Sho, being a minor, settle on juice. They enjoy the musicians playing on the stage, most of them are famous ones promoting their new released albums and singles, and few are part timers who has talent in singing.

Sho splattered his juice when Kyoko came out, she braided her into a crown, she put a little touch of makeup, but her dress are the same when she left their apartment – a simple jeans, shirt, and a pair of sneakers, with few accessories.

 _This girl really don't know about fashion._ Sho amusingly thought, grinning on how Kyoko doesn't have a stage presence at all. Even she's on the stage, she's conscious at the people around her, she avoided their eyes and constantly looking down at the floor. She don't have any self-confidence.

Yes she has a great voice, Sho won't deny that, but Kyoko is very shy and modest woman, she never once wear skimpy outfits even after they arrived in Tokyo.

 _She can never be a singer if she keeps hiding herself like that and don't have the courage to be bold._ He mentally smirked as he watched the costumers hummed and sing with her.

 _Savor it while it lasts... Kyoko._

* * *

 **To:** Corn

 **Subject:** Last work done. ^^

 **Message:**

 _Good evening Fairy Prince, I just arrived home from my last part time job. By the way, I saw your latest movie, you really outdid yourself this time. If you are a real police officer, I wouldn't mind committing a crime just to be caught by you. Hahah! Kidding~_

 _Anyway, it's already late, don't forget to rest okay? Don't overwork yourself._

 _Who will take care of you if you will get sick?_

 _I'm sure it's not me. ^^_

Kyoko pressed the send button when a hand gripped her wrist, she looked up and saw Sho glaring at her.

"You are still here?" The girl yanked her hand away. "What do you want?" She stomped in the kitchen and open the fridge, she open a bottle of juice and gulped it down.

"You have a phone? And a latest model on top of that." He eyed her suspiciously.

"Yeah, so? Am I not allowed to possess such thing?"

"Who gave you that?"

Kyoko rose her eyebrow. "What do mean by who, I bought it myself."

"That phone's company just launched that model few days ago, before Christmas. And you already acquired one before me?"

Kyoko heaved a sigh. "And your point is? What exactly?"

Sho crossed his arms. "It seems that you have enough money useless things, then you shouldn't complain in paying the bills alone."

Kyoko jaw dropped. "It has nothing to do with it, jerk!"

Sho smirked seeing reaction, he went to the living room and put on his coat.

"I'm leaving. I'm not going to give you my share for this month's rent. You can pay it on your own."

He left, slamming the door shut.

* * *

" _If you are a real police officer, I wouldn't mind committing a crime just to be caught by you."_

Ren slightly blushed at her message… He blinked few times to make sure he read the sender's name right…

 _Is she… flirting at me…?_ He mused.

Ren groaned, Kyoko is really testing patience. She's so close to him now, when he arrived in Japan few years ago, it took all of his willpower to stop himself from going to Kyoto and take her with him.

But he didn't want to scare her.

When she told him that she's finally in Tokyo, his desire to see her rose again, they are technically in the same city... She told him her address, and his feet was itching to go where she was.

But he chose to wait.

Kyoko has plans on her own, and he will patiently wait for her like what a true gentle and faithful man will do.

"Soon… Very, very, very soon…"


	8. Chapter 8

Kyoko has been working four jobs since the manager of the bar that she used to work for fired her, when she asked for the reason why, he only told her that their business is going down, and they need to cut down their employee.

She already asked Sho for his share in the bills, but he kept on complaining that his salary is not even enough for him to live.

She only sighed in disappointment.

Kyoko was watching Ren's drama when Sho arrived, it's been a year since he had his big break in show business. And right now, he's in a bad mood because his manager kicked him out from her apartment.

It's been a month since he told her to stop writing songs for him, and start working to pay for the rent while he's still working in convincing their agency for her to enter... or so he said.

He scowled when he saw the man that he hates the most on the TV Screen, what irked him the most was Kyoko's reaction whenever she saw him.

She didn't even noticed him.

"Kyoko." The girl almost jumped from her seat.

"What the hell, Shoutaro! Don't scared me like that!" she exclaimed.

"It's not my fault that you are not paying attention to me." He heaved a sighed and plopped on the seat next to her "I'm hungry."

"There's no food in the fridge. You didn't informed me that you will come home tonight." She reasoned out as she change the channel, Ren called her earlier and said that he has a late night live interview.

 _"Welcome to the show, Tusuruga-san."_ The female host greeted with a red-cheeks.

 _"Thank you, Rumi-san."_ He gave her a dazzling smile and looked at the camera, he softly smile on it _"And to all the people who are watching in their respective homes."_

Kyoko blushed, it felt that Ren was looking directly at her.

Sho snorted "What a smooth-tongued person." Kyoko waved her hand to hushed him.

The host asked about his work, new drama, modeling, and surprisingly, his love life.

 _"Tsuruga-san, many women are asking... What is your ideal girl?"_

Ren softly smile at the host _"Let's se… Tough but gentle inside. A crybaby but the kind of girl that won't give up on trying her best_." He smile when a certain someone came into his mind _"Also… The one who still believe in fairies and fairy tales."_

The audiences were silence before they shook the studio with their loud squeals.

 _"This is it everyone! Tsuruga Ren already revealed his ideal girl!"_ The host cheerfully exclaimed. Rumi-san looked at Ren and grinned _"Well Tsuruga-san, it seems that your ideal girl is quite detailed, have you met her?"_

Ren softly smiled _"I'm looking forward in meeting her."_ _**Again**_ He mentally added.

Sho raised his eyebrow when he saw Kyoko was fidgeting on her seat, blushing hard. He don't like her reaction.

"You fell on that? Did you know that Tsugura-san is not a gentleman like how many people sees him?"

Kyoko ignored him and went to her room. She's grinning while she flipped her phone open.

* * *

Kyoko sighed when she read Sho's note on the table.

 _I can't go out later to grab a lunch, bring me some at the agency around 12 Noon._

 _\- Sho_

"That idiot! What am I? A maid?!" But for old time's sake, she went to kitchen and cooked for her breakfast and for his lunch.

She finished early, around eleven in the morning, she decided to bring him his lunch so she can go to her work on her way back.

The security glanced at her "I'm here for Fuwa Sho." She gestured the lunch box "He asked for his lunch." The man nodded and opened the door for her.

"Let's see... Fuwa Sho... Fuwa Sho..." She mumbled as she read the name plate on each door. "Ah! This is it." She was about to knock when she heard a voice, she stood silently to listen when she noticed that the door is slightly ajar.

"Sho, you need to eat your lunch." A female voice said.

"Later, my personal maid will deliver it to me any time now."

Kyoko widened her eyes. _MAID?!_

"Oh, you mean that childhood friend of yours?"

Sho snickered "Yes, that plain, boring, and talentless, friend of mine."

Shoko smirked "Talentless? Did you forget that she's the one who used to write those hit songs for you?"

" _Used to._ " Sho emphasized "But not anymore. I am better than her now."

"Honestly, I was shocked when you told me that she's not working as a live singer now."

Sho smirked at his manager, he caress her thigh "Just like what you said before, it's only a matter of time until a scout will discover her, so I needed to stop it before it will happen."

Kyoko's heart was beating so hard. _Don't tell me he…_

"Sho what did you do?" Shoko asked.

Kyoko held her breath waiting for his answer _. Sho… you didn't…_ She felt her tears at the corner for her eyes.

Sho smirked at his manager "I bribed the bar manager with money to fire her. And I even bribed the nearby bars and clubs not to hire her."

 _Hatred,_ unlocked.

 _Grudge,_ unlocked.

 _Anger,_ unlocked.

 _Killer intent,_ unlocked.

 _Vengeance,_ unlocked.

Shoko heaved a sigh "So that's where all your money went to."

"Yup. And I now she must work for me as my personal maid. If she wanted to continue to live here in Tokyo."

Kyoko slammed the door open, startling the two.

"Kyoko?!" Sho exclaimed

Shoko gasped when she saw the hatred on her eyes. "How long –" Shoko's question was cut off when she throw the lunch box on Sho face. The blonde singer ducked and protected his manager.

He saw her shoulder shook.

"Hey, don't cry –"

The two were shocked when they heard her laugh out loud. She wiped her tears due to laughter, and glared at her now ex–friend.

"Pathetic." Then she glared at Shoko, the woman slightly shivered. "At first, I was impressed at your professionalism Shoko-san, but now…" she softly shook her head and looked at her with pity "Good luck for taking care of that lazy bum."

She devilishly smirked at Sho before she turned around to leave.

 _It seems that you forgot on how you entered in this agency, Shoutaro._ She thought before closing the door.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Yup, two chapters… I just got home, and these two chapters are my treats to all of you, because today is my birthday! Yay! ^^

xOxO

\- BSOL


	9. Chapter 9

Kyoko took a deep breath, she's now standing at the entrance of Soft Hat Entertainment, it's a small agency but it is worth a shot.

She walked to the receptionists with trembling legs. The ladies smiled warmly at her.

"Good morning ma'am, what can I do for you?"

Kyoko wanted to back out, but then, this is dream, her dream that Shoutaro heartlessly took away from her.

"Good morning, can I talk to the person assigned in the Music Department?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

She shook her head "No, but I wanted to talk to him. I wanted to enter in this company."

"Alright." She dialed a number on the phone, after a while she looked at her and smile "Please proceed to the second floor, third door to the right."

Kyoko softly gasped "Really? Thank you so much!"

* * *

The man scanned her compositions, she was nervous when he didn't react or say anything. The man heaved a sigh and dropped the music sheets on the table. He uninterestingly stared at her, she have the sudden urge to run.

"Are you a fan of Fuwa Sho?"

Kyoko blinked at him "Excuse me?" she didn't expect that question from him.

"The songs that you wrote have the same style as his." He shook his head and glared at her "We don't need a Fuwa Sho-copycat in our company." He stood up and started to leave.

Kyoko stood up, gathered the papers, and called him "Wait!" When the man didn't turn his back, she yelled "I didn't copy him! In fact, I'm the one who used to write his songs!"

The man stopped and turned to face her. "I see, so it's you."

Kyoko noticed that the man narrowed his eyes on her "What?"

"Fuwa Sho warned us and other agencies about a certain person who will come and claim about being his composer."

The raven-haired girl stood there, stiffened at his words. She noticed that he's starting to walk away again.

"But it's true..." She whispered. Her knees felt weak and she dropped on the floor. "Shoutaro, I swear I will get revenge on you."

* * *

Kyoko sighed, looked at the place one more time before she closed the door. Sho's things were already gone when she arrived at their apartment. She entered the elevator and went to the landlords' office.

She bowed and handed them the key before saying goodbye to them.

She was walking on the busy streets of Tokyo, until her feet brought her to a park. She looked at her watch.

It's already eleven in the evening. Right, because after she went back from Soft Hat Entertainment, she chose to finish all of her jobs before packing her things.

"And I don't have any relatives or someone I know –"

 _Wait._ She stopped when she remembered something important. _Corn is here. I can ask him to let me stay in his apartment while I'm still looking for some cheap place to stay._

She took the phone from her purse, she's contemplating whether to call him or not. She groaned in frustration.

"This is not how I planned on meeting him!" She scolded herself.

She took a deep breath and with trembling hands, she pressed the call button.

* * *

Ren pulled over when he heard his phone gone off. He took the phone from the dashboard and raised his eyebrow at the caller ID.

 _She's still awake?_ He thought.

In the other hand, Yashiro-san was curious at the one who's calling him at this hour, they just came back from meeting with the president, so it impossible that it's him.

"Hello, Kyoko?"

 _"..."_

He looked at the screen, it's still connected.

"Kyoko, are you alright?" he tried again.

Yashiro-san was curious as he watch his stoic face turned serious and worried.

 _"Corn?"_ She softly whispered.

"Yes. What happen? Are you alright?"

She chuckled _"Uhm, Corn? Can I ask a favor?"_ She asked, ignoring all his questions.

"Of course, what it is?"

 _"Can I..."_ She blushed at the thought of asking him to let her sleep in his apartment _"Can I stay at your place for tonight?"_ She shyly asked.

"Of course you can! Where are you now?" She told him where she was before hanging up.

Yashiro-san gripped on his seat when Ren suddenly made a sharp U-Turn and speeding the gas.

"Uh, Ren? What's happening?" The manager worriedly asked. But the actor ignored him.

* * *

She put her phone on the bench. She opened the folder where she kept her compositions – old and new, four of her new compositions were missing, and obviously she already knew who took them.

 _We don't need a Fuwa Sho-copycat in our company._

The man's words earlier came back on her head. Her hands were trembling as she gripped the papers, her eyes felt hot with tears as she stared at the music sheets.

"Stupid! Stupid! He only used you!" She yelled as she cry and tore them to pieces one by one.

Ren was running as he search for her in the park, with his manager behind him.

"Ren!" He turned at him, Yashiro-san was pointing at something, and he looked at to where he was pointing. His eyes widened when he saw her sitting on the bench.

He immediately ran to her.

Kyoko was exhausted from crying and tearing her music sheets into pieces, she was sitting on the bench staring at the ground when a pair of black shoes came into view.

She looked up and saw the person she badly wanted to see.

Her first love.

Her fairy prince.

Her Corn.

She stood up, fresh tears flowed from her eyes.

"Kyoko." He whispered and enveloped her in a tight hug.

"Corn." She hugged her back. She sobbed, she really miss him... "I'm sorry! This is not how I planned on meeting you. But..."

"Shhh. It's okay... It's okay…" He patted her back and let her cry.

His eyes narrowed when he saw the tore pieces of what he guessed, music sheets, and at the two travel bags on the ground.

Yashiro-san recovered from his stunned reaction when he saw the familiar pink phone on the girl's right hand.

 _I see. So Ren bought it for her. But I wonder... Who is she? Why did she call her Corn?_

The manager raised his eyebrow when Ren pointed at the folder and then at the torn papers on the ground.

'Put it back' Ren mouthed, while he's still calming the girl on his arms. Yashiro-san nodded and picked up the pieces form the ground and carefully put it back in the brown-folder.

Ren felt her sigh "Are you okay now?"

Kyoko looked up at him and grinned "Yes. Thank you."

"Come on, let's go home."

 _Home..._ She blushed at the thought of living with him.

Ren coughed to hide his amusement at her reaction. The actor asked his manager to help in carrying Kyoko's luggage.

* * *

Yashiro-san went to the back seat and let the girl sit next to Ren.

"Kyoko, I want you to meet my manager, Yashiro Yukihito-san."

"Nice to meet –" Kyoko stood up to bow at the man when her head hit the car's roof. "Ow!" She rubbed her head.

Ren chuckled "Did you forget that you are in the car?"

Kyoko pouted and greeted him "Nice to meet you, Yashiro-san. I'm Mogami Kyoko, I'm Co- I mean, I'm Tsugura-san's friend."

Yashiro-san softly smiled "Nice to meet you too, Kyoko-chan. I can't believe that Ren is hiding a pretty girl from us." He pouted.

The girl's blushed reached on her ears. She's not used to be complimented like that.

Ren glanced at the girl beside him. "Kyoko, what happen?"

She was fidgeting on her seat before she told him everything what Sho did to her.

* * *

Yashiro-san was scared of his charge, he was silent after Kyoko told her _everything_ that had happen. There's a black aura surrounding him as he gripped the steering wheel tightly, enough to make his knuckles white.

"I can't believe that Fuwa Sho is such a heartless bastard!" Yashiro-san exclaimed.

"What's his agency, again?" Ren asked with a stern voice.

"Akatoki." She mumbled, she got scared when he only nodded "Ren, please! Don't do anything, let me take care of it. I don't want your name and reputation to be tainted by him."

"Kyoko, I don't care about my reputation." He hissed.

"But I do!" She exclaimed "I know how hard you worked for it, and I won't let it to be stained by that stupid bastard."

Ren sighed in defeat "Fine –"

Kyoko smiled.

" – But," Her smile faltered "If he will cross the line again, you can't stop me."

She nodded.

The manager in the back was grinning, he saw how comfortable they are in each other.

 _It seems that she's Ren's ideal girl from the interview. Fufufu~ The president will –_

His thoughts were cut off when Ren suddenly hit the brakes. Then the actor faced him with a bright smile on his face.

"We're here in your place, see you tomorrow Yashiro-san." Ren kept his smiling face, which made his spine shivered.

"Th-thank you, Ren. I won't tell him about this, I promise!" He raised his hands in the air.

Kyoko chuckled "Stop scaring him!" She playfully smacked his shoulder. "Take care, Yashiro-san. It's nice meeting you again."

Yashiro-san smiled "Me too, Kyoko-chan." He stepped out in the car and waved them goodbye.

* * *

Ren softly smiled as he looked at her standing on his living room, she's gaping while looking around the place.

 _She's here, she's really here!_

He can't help the happiness in his heart and suddenly hugged her from behind. Kyoko squealed from his surprise gesture.

"Corn!"

"I just wanted to make sure that I'm not dreaming." He nuzzled on the crook of her neck.

Kyoko blushed tenfold. "I can say the same thing."

"I really, really, miss you Kyoko. No women can take you out from my mind and heart." He nuzzled his nose on her neck.

She snorted "Liar! What about Lorraine? Miranda? Uhm, who else..." She's in deep thought, recalling the names of his past girlfriends, when Ren softly bit her neck.

"They were nothing compared to you. They only made me miss you more."

"Playboy!" She playfully slapped her hands away, and break from his hug. Ren softly laugh.

"Anyway, this place is huge for someone living alone." She commented. There are three rooms, a master's bedroom, guest room, and 'special' room as what he called it.

He led him on the sofa and he let her sit beside him "Well, will you believe me when I told you that I bought this place with you in my mind?"

She blushed and shook her head "No. If I know, you already brought few women here."

He raised his eyebrow "I beg to differ. You are the only woman that I let in. I abstained myself ever since I came here, so that's almost six years now." He pointed at the corner where the special room is located "That room is the proof that I was thinking of you when I bought this."

She stared at him, not believing his words. She opened to her mouth to say something, but instead, she yawned. She immediately covered her mouth.

"I'm sorry." She mumbled, blushing hard.

Ren chuckled "It's alright. Come on, let's take a rest."

"I will take the guest room." She stood up, but strong arms gripped her waist. She squeaked and fell on his lap.

"Not so fast, sweetheart. We finally have each other after ten years, let's sleep together." He whispered.

"EEEEHHHHHHH?!" She squealed. "But – But – I'm not yet –"

Ren's eyes widened when he saw her gripping the collar of her shirt. His chuckled became a full laughter.

"What's so funny?!" She exclaimed

"I'm not thinking about _that,_ Kyoko." He smirked "At least, _not yet, not now._ " He tightens his grip on her waist "I only wanted to spend the night with you by my side." He whispered.

Saying that she's speechless was understatement, she can't believe that Japan's Number 1 desirable man is saying these things to her!

She cupped his face and softly smile at him "Okay, let's sleep together."

Ren's eyes lit up and beamed at her. He closed the gap between their faces with a chaste kiss.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Thank you for all the greetings!

xOxO

\- BSOL


	10. Chapter 10

Ren woke up when he felt someone's playing on his hair. He stirred and slowly open his eyes, and smiled at the girl in his arms.

Kyoko softly gasped when she saw his beautiful green eyes. She's already fallen asleep last night when he came out from the shower without his contacts.

"Your eyes are beautiful as ever." She softly caressed his face "Too bad it needs to be hidden under the brown contacts." She ran her hands on his hair "Same as your blond hair."

The actor coughed to hide his blush "A-anyway, what are your plans today?"

"I will look for a cheaper apartment –"

He furrowed his eyebrow and stared at her "Why? You can live here with me."

Kyoko was shocked; she blinked few times making sure that she heard him right. "What? Are you sure? But I don't want to be a burden to you."

Ren looked at her with his puppy eyes "You don't want to live with me?"

"I Do!" She exclaimed. She sat on the bed and looked at him "Do you really want to live with someone like me?" she whispered.

Ren mirrored her action "What do you mean by _someone_ like you?" he asked seriously.

"I mean, with a boring and plain girl like me?"

Her anger antenna happily popped out when it sensed something.

 _Oh. I feel it! I feel it! This place is emitting the warm fragrance of anger!_ It encircled itself around Ren. _Heheh. I feel it... I found it... It's right here! There are lots of angry vibes from here!_

"Boring and plain girl?" He repeated with a stern voice "Did that Fuwa bastard told you that?"

Kyoko softly nodded. The anger-Kyomon happily cheered when Ren become more livid.

"I am not that bastard. I am not stupid like him."

She bowed "I'm so sorry, Corn! It just that, I can't take it out from my mind!" She cried as she keeps on saying sorry.

Ren relaxed and softly smiled at her. "Calm down, sweetheart. It's alright." He took her in his arms for a tight hug.

"You are the most lovable girl in the world. You are beautiful and talented. Don't belittle yourself. Forget what that bastard told you. Okay?"

She nodded on his chest.

"So, will you live with me?" He asked.

Kyoko looked at him and blushed "Yes."

"Do you want me to recommend you in LME?" He suddenly asked. Kyoko stiffened; to his surprise she shook her head.

Ren raised his eyebrow "You don't want to become a singer anymore?"

"I still want to, but..."

"But?"

"I want to enter in this industry with my own abilities. And besides..." She blushed, how she can tell him that she wanted to try acting? She wanted to have the same work as him, because it looks fun! Can she be an actress that everyone will love, like him?

"I wanted to try something new, like acting. Because whenever I saw you in your drama, it looks like you are having fun! I think acting is fun! And I want to be in the same stage as you!" She exclaimed cheerfully "Do you think I can do it?"

Ren was temporarily shocked; she wanted to be in the same stage as him. Well, in acting she can still sing. He smiled at her "Of course you can. I will ask –"

"No!" Kyoko stopped him "Please Corn, I don't want you to use your influence or something." She pleaded.

Of course, Ren knew that feeling very well. When your fame and success being linked to someone and not on your own.

"Alright. I won't do anything." He declared.

Kyoko beamed at him "Really?" He nodded, she throw her arm on his neck "Thank you!"

"I wish you good luck, sweetheart." He stated and kissed her cheeks.

* * *

"I beg you! Please let me talk to somebody. I wanted to get in to show business!"

The receptionist paled at her sudden arrival "Eh? Do you have an appointment with somebody?"

"No!"

"If that's the way it is, then I have to ask you to come again, when you have an appointment." The receptionist calmly explained.

"Eh? But why? I even met someone from Soft Hat Entertainment even if I didn't make an appointment beforehand."

The receptionist opened her mouth to say something but a man's voice spoke from behind them.

"What's going on?"

The receptionist sighed in relief "Sawara-san, this girl wanted to enter in the company as an actress but..."

Sawara-san looked at Kyoko "I'll handle this." The receptionist gestured her to follow Sawara-san.

"Oh, so you want to get into the show business."

"Yes!" Kyoko cheerfully answered.

"Which section do you have in mind?" When he saw the confusion on her face "Singing?" he asked.

 _We don't need a Fuwa Sho-copycat in our company._ The Kyomons suddenly become active when they recalled that comment.

"NO!" She growled.

Sawara-san visibly shivered, he gulped "Then acting?"

"Yes, acting!" The man felt that the dark aura around her vanished.

Sawara-san nodded "Then who is your favorite actor?"

"Of course it's Tsuruga Ren! He is like a god in show business!"

 _Another fangirl who wanted to get near Ren._ Sawara-san thought. _Maria-chan will kill me if I let a Ren-fangirl enter the company._

He dragged Kyoko to the exit.

"NOOOOOOOOOO! WHY?!" She whined and grabbed the nearest post.

"I know what you actually wanted! You just want to get near to Ren!"

She was shocked. _Why would I join this company if I only wanted to get near him?! We are living together for heaven's sake!_ She wanted to say it but controlled herself.

"You mean Tsuruga Ren? He works for this agency?!" She hoped her act is convincing enough.

"Don't act so surprised! Many girls wanted to enter LME just to see Ren! What do you think show business needs? Only people with talent can survive and not some fangirl who wanted follow their idol!"

"How rude! I have talent! I can chop any kind of vegetables and meat with my eyes close!"

"Then work at a restaurant!" He throw her away from the building.

At the second floor, Ren face-palmed when he saw Kyoko being thrown by Sawara-san.

"Eh? Isn't that Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro exclaimed when he saw where Ren was looking "What is she doing here? Is she visiting you?"

Ren shook his head "No. She wanted to enter show business."

Yashiro-san's fangirl mode turn on "EH?! Really? Then you –"

"She refused me to help her." Ren cut off whatever his manager wanted to say. "She wanted to use her own abilities to get in, and not my name."

Yashiro smiled when he saw the girl sitting in front of the entrance. "What a brave girl. Let's see how far she will go."

* * *

 _To my Corn,_

 _I will come home late tonight again. Dinner at the table._

 _Yours,_

 _Kyoko_

Ren sighed as he finish reading her note. It's the third night of **'Operation: Kyoko persuading Sawara-san'** as what the girl called it, he can't help but being amazed at her courage.

Around eleven in the evening, a happy and beaming Kyoko finally arrived.

"Welcome home. From the look on your face I can say that he finally gave up?" Ren teased her.

"Yes! Finally!" She exclaimed "I will go back to the agency tomorrow."

Ren softly laugh "Dinner?"

Her stomach growl "Yes." she blushed, when Ren was about to stand up from the couch she stopped him "I'm home." She whispered with a red-face.

He smiled and leaned down to give her peck on the lips "Welcome home."

Although they are living together and sleep on the same bed, she still can't get used to his surprise antics that made her heart beat faster and her face hotter.

* * *

Sawara-san was beyond exhausted _. That girl is scary!_ He shuddered at the memories of his sleepless nights.

"Thank you very much! I will never forget your kindness." Kyoko bowed before him.

Sawara-san sighed tiredly "No. No need thank me. There's a reason why gave in."

"Reason?" Kyoko cocked her head to the side.

"Actually there's a test here at LME. An aptitude test! And those who are talented enough are getting looked after us. And if the president sees you as a failure, then you can't officially get taken into LME!" He man said seriously, hoping for Kyoko to cower and back out, but he only saw a calm face.

"Oh..." _Well, Corn already told me about it,_ she thought.

' _Oh?' That's it?!_ Sawara-san was shocked at her lack of reaction. He was amazed when she smiled at him.

"Okay, I'll participate! Just tell me when it begins!"

Sawara-san blinked at her. _Why? Why is she still smiling when she don't have much time to prepare!_

Kyoko was smiling when she got the paper for audition. "I need to pass the test! I will definitely make it!" She was skipping on her way and bumped on someone and dropped her papers.

"I'm sorr –" Her eyes widened. "I'm so sorry, Tsuruga-san." she bowed, and picked up the papers she dropped.

"It's alright. Just be careful next time." Ren was helping her when she heard the whispering voices in the background.

"How lucky! Tsuruga-san helped her!"

"I wish I bumped on him too!"

"Who is she by the way?"

"A no name girl who wanted to enter in LME."

Kyoko's ears twitched when the whispering continue. She hastily gathered the papers, and bowed for the last time "Thank you so much."

She walked away from him as fast as possible before her anger antenna will wake up.

* * *

Kyoko was strolling at the mall, the Kyomons popped out when Sho's song played in the background singing one of her compositions that was missing in her files.

"Just wait for your downfall, Shoutaro!" she clenched her fist. The people nearby shivered at the dark aura she was emitting. But she calmed down when she saw a magazine with Ren as the cover.

She continue to look around when she saw a guitar, she sighed in regret "If only I brought my guitar with me."

Her eyes almost bulged out when she saw the price. She sank down on the floor.

"Too expensive! What should I do for audition? There's no way I would –" She smirked when a sudden idea popped in her head. That's right, there's no one who dared to do _that_ during audition.

But still, she needed to buy a guitar, hoping for her passion in song writing will come back, because right now... she doubt it, being called as 'Fuwa Sho-copycat' still haunting her.

That day, she swore to save money to buy a new guitar. She needed at least one work, she can't rely on Ren when it comes to the expenses.

She's walking on the sidewalk when she saw a traditional restaurant. She remembered the Fuwa Ryokan back in Kyoto.

"Good afternoon!" She greeted, but she flinched when a scary looking man glared at her. She gulped "Uhm. I just wanted to ask if you still needing a part-timer?"

"Yes." The man simply said "But I don't want to hire someone who is ashamed to wear a kimono."

"I am willing! I grew up and worked at a ryokan since I was a kid! And I can chop vegetables and meat with my eyes close!"

The Taisho looked at her from head to toe, he's gazed at her posture "You are hired. You can start tomorrow afternoon."

Her eyes sparkled "Thank you so much!" She bowed, the same way that Sho's mother taught her.

* * *

Ren dropped the sushi from his chopstick, he went home just to have a lunch with Kyoko. He bought a box of sushi for them to share.

"Part-time work as a waitress?" Kyoko nodded "At Daruma-ya?"

"Yes."

"Why? You have your audition tomorrow, right?"

Kyoko nodded "Yes. But, I wanted to help you from the expenses, like bills. This is our home, and I wanted to help you."

 _Our home._ Ren felt his heart jumped from his chest. Not until few days ago, he referred his place simply as **'an apartment'** , now that he's with her, it became warm.

The thought of having someone waiting for him to come home warmed his chest. Yes, this is home… with her.

"I don't want you to overwork yourself." He softly said. Kyoko can see the concern on his eyes.

"I won't." She assured him.

"Then it's fine." He smiled warmly at her. "But if you become a famous actress, you needed to stop working there."

"Hmm." She nodded as she chew a salmon sushi, she swallowed and looked at him "Until that time comes, I will work hard at Daruma-ya."

* * *

 **[A/N]**

I'm too lazy to proofread~ Good night! ^^

xOxO

\- BSOL


	11. Chapter 11

Kyoko was awed at the sight. There are so many people for the newcomer's audition.

"Amazing... There are way more than I thought there would be..."

She looked around and saw many beautiful faces, wearing make-up and beautiful clothes. She felt out of place. She sunk on the floor when she realized something.

 _I should at least put some make up on. Stupid! Those who have perfect make-up appear much more attractive!_

She wanted to slap herself for not thinking about it.

"Who brought a kid along?! This is a serious competition for me where I try my very best! Where the hell is her mother?!"

The woman made an eye contact with Kyoko, who still on the floor.

She throw the poor kid on her "Get out of my sight!"

"This is not my kid!" She exclaimed at the angry woman.

"That's for sure, isn't it? Why are you on the floor looking so gloomy like the world will end? So spare me your ordinary atmosphere! You're damn annoying and you make me mad!" She angrily pointed at them "You and that kid, get out of my sight!" She huffed and turned away from them.

Kyoko's fighting spirit boiled up. _Somehow I don't want to lose against her at all costs! I don't wear make-up, so what?! It's not like make-up decides on a girl's attractiveness!_

"Are you okay? Did you got lost little girl?"

Everyone comforted the little girl who still crying. And she saw herself on her.

She suddenly stretched her cheeks. Everyone in the room was shocked, calling her a demon for making her cry.

"Little miss..."

They all shivered at the dark aura surrounding her.

She laughed darkly at the kid "Do you believe that when a woman or a kid cries someone will automatically come to help you...?"

The kid stopped crying and silently watched her as she took a seat on the couch.

"I'll make you my onee-sama." She whispered and a devilish grinned plastered on her cute face.

* * *

Sawara-san stared at her photo, she's smiling sweetly. _Who would've thought that this girl can be so scary! Wait a second! What if this girl fails at the first test?!_

The thought of her demons cursing him and his entire family made him shuddered.

 _NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! Please let that girl passed the test! I don't want her to curse me for the rest of my life!_

* * *

Yashiro-san noticed Ren often glanced at the time.

"What's wrong? Do you have a date with Kyoko-chan after this?" He teased.

Ren snapped his eyes at his beaming manager "It's time for the second half to begin."

Yashiro-san tilted his head to the side "Eh? What is?"

"The second half of the LME newcomer's audition."

Then he realized it "Oh..." He grinned at Ren "You are worried about Kyoko-chan. I'm sure she can do it."

The director called them from the distance.

Ren stood up and softly smile "Yeah."

* * *

The newcomer's participants were gobstruck at the entrance of the LME President.

Kyoko's jaw-dropped. _I should apologize to Corn for thinking that he's exaggerating when he described the LME President._

They were called one by one, asking why they wanted to join their company.

"Because acting is fun! And I want to be in the same stage with the person very close to me! Although, I am still amateur in acting, I am willing to learn from zero!"

Sawara-san blanched _. Why the hell did she say that she's amateur! It's no good! She's going to fail. And my future will be cursed for the rest of my life!_

"She's an amateur? I'm expecting so much from her because Sawara-kun insisted."

"Yeah, yeah. Me too. But in the end, she's looking for some place to have fun?"

Sawara-san jolted _. She's gonna flunk for sure!_

"Don't be so sure..."

The three heads looked at their president.

"If the girl was just looking for some place to have fun, why she choose LME? Besides, she said she wanted to be in the same stage with the person very close to her."

The eccentric president looked at the two heads who were complaining earlier.

"Don't you sense a deeper meaning in her behavior?"

They shook their heads simultaneously "No. Absolutely not."

Lory sighed "See the possibilities! What a bunch of bores, incapable of imagination."

Sawara-san sensed a ray of hope. _The president is interested in her! This could work, if she will play her cards right, she might get accepted and my future will be spared!_

* * *

Dancing, singing, playing instruments. They are some of the common talents that can be seen during auditions, but...

Kyoko slowly walked to the stage.

No one dared to show the art of cutting vegetables!

She gripped the knife and the Daikon.

 _What the hell is she going to do?_ Sawara-san thought in horror.

"I will make a rose out of this daikon."

She started to peel it, showing all of her knowledge by staying at the Fuwa Ryokan.

"This is _the Katsura Technic_!"

"Indeed, she's performing the _Katsura Technic_ , although it is said that only professional cooks of the Japanese kitchen can master it!"

When she finished, Kyoko blushed _. I overdid it!_ She scolded herself. "I'm so sorry. It didn't turn out to be a rose, but a cabbage..."

The three heads and the president clapped their hands.

"Wonderful!"

"This was an excellent craft!"

"This was interesting!"

 _I have in the end made an impression on the president?_

Sawara-san winked and gave her thumbs up.

* * *

Kyoko checked her phone and saw Ren's message wishing her good luck, attached with a picture of him eating the lunch that she prepared.

 _See? I told you, I'm not skipping my meal. You can even ask Yashiro-san._

She giggled at the caption. Kyoko almost jumped when suddenly, someone poked her side. She immediately closed her phone and looked to her right, she saw the kid earlier smiling at her.

"Hi, onee-sama. What are you doing here?" She waved at her.

 _Onee-sama?_ "Hello. We're having an hour break for the first half."

"Oh!" The kid took her hand "Good luck, onee-sama! The next part is the _real_ LME audition, I wish I can tell you what is it, but grandfather changed it every year."

She smiled at her "Thank you..." She trailed off when she remember that she didn't get her name

"Maria. My name is Maria." She stated when she saw her in deep thought.

"Thank you, Maria. I'll do my best!" She pumped her fist in the air.

* * *

Kyoko irked when her seat was next to the woman who threw Maria earlier.

"Okay. There's a script here in with me, we will give you fifteen minutes and please tell us what you can say about the main character."

The host gave the copy to the first person. Their reactions are almost the same: **That the main character has a big heart that easily forgives people.**

When it's Kyoko's turn, she read the script. The Kyomons were immediately wake up when she read the first part.

 _The main character's mother left her when she's still four years old, leaving her to her trusted friend who have a son. Her mother's friend made her work in exchange of taking care of her, and sending her to school. She became a personal maid to the only son of the couple who raised her._

 _Years later, the two children friends become a couple but it didn't last long for the guy cheated on her with a more beautiful woman._

 _Other years passed by, the main character moved on and forgot about her first love and her mother who both abandoned her. But one day, her first love came back, so as her mother, asking for her forgiveness. Telling her that they regretted leaving her, and they love her._

 _The main character, accepted them back with open arms and forgotten what they did to her._

Everyone in the room shivered when they felt an evil aura surrounding the last participant.

 _She easily forgiven them? Is she stupid? Why did I saw myself in her?_ Her hands were trembling.

They were all stunned when they saw Kyoko suddenly tore the script.

"Are you stupid? That idiot guy already cheated on you, and you still accepted him?! He already cheated on you once, and he will do it again! And that woman has no right to be called a 'mother' when she abandoned you in the first place! Where was she when you needed her the most? She's not on your side during the times that you badly need a mother! You already moved on, stupid! What kind of main character are you!"

She was panting, she's exhausted from scolding the main character. She blinked when she saw the tore pieces on the floor.

"Ah!" When she regained her composure, she nervously looked at the judges.

 _EH? Is the script really that important?_

Kyoko thought when she saw the president's downcast face, Sawara-san's disheartened cry, and the other's dismayed look.


	12. Chapter 12

The raven-haired girl sighed when she didn't found her name on the list of those who passed.

"Huh! I'm already expected that you will fail."

Kyoko turned around and saw the woman again.

She flipped her hair "Your reason in entering show business is only to have fun; your daikon act is good but not that impressive; and lastly, you blow it away during the reaction test." She laughed at her "You even ripped script!"

Before Kyoko can react, the woman already left when the host called those who passed for the second phase of the audition.

Sawara-san sighed when he felt the Kyomons surrounding him.

 _Why? I can't I accept this!_

 _Tell me what did I do wrong?_

 _You said that I did a great job!_

 _But wwwhhhyyyy?!_

 _I can't go home until I hear the reason!_

"I knew it." The middle-aged man mumbled. He looked for a vacant table where they can talk in private.

"Listen, not only had you left the president with a good impression, but also Matsushima-kun from acting section too." He stated.

"Eh? So then, that must be because I ripped the script? If that's all then I will rewrite it!" Kyoko exclaimed.

Sawara-san was amused at the girl before her "No… That has nothing to do with the script. Of the entire failing contestant, you were the only one missing something very important something a 'show star' shouldn't be lacking." He explained. He sighed and looked at her.

"When you hear 'Love' what comes in your mind?"

To his surprised, Kyoko beamed at him "Love is the most wonderful emotion in the world…" Her mind was filled with images of her fairy prince.

"EH?!" Sawara-san exclaimed "Then why you reacted like _that_ during the reaction test?" When he saw Kyoko saddened, he explained. "In the last reaction test, a psychological test regarding this 'love' invented by the president. From the degree of flexibility in your responses –"

"Sawara-san…" she called softly.

"What's wrong?" He asked, he noticed her lack of reaction.

"I have understood it very well… But _that_ kind of love and _this_ kind of love I'm feeling now are different." She softly stated, looking down at her cup. She took a deep breath and looked at him "How can you still love and accept the woman who abandoned you while you're still a child, and a childhood friend who only used you and betrayed you in the end?" She woefully asked.

Sawara-san was shocked at the painful look in her eyes. "But if you came to us to enter show business, mustn't you also have the wish to be loved and seen by people?"

 _Since I was a child, I really wish to be loved by my mother… and I even thought, at least, Shoutaro loved me as a family._ She sadly smiled.

"Yes, that's right… A long time ago."

She whispered.

* * *

Sawara-san was deep thought, Kyoko's sad and lonely face never left his mind. _That girl… Did something happen between her and her mother?_ He sighed _. I just don't get that girl._

A small finger suddenly poked his forehead.

"Aaaaargh!" He groaned in pain. He then heard a child's giggle.

"What's up with you uncle, that you pull such grim face? I was worried I couldn't just walk by without saying anything."

"Maria-chan!" He exclaimed when he saw the kid.

"Hi~" She waved her hand. Then she realized something. "That's right, if you are on a tea break then the newcomer's audition has ended, right?"

"Huh? Yes."

"Great! Then, did onee-sama passed?" She beamed at him, expecting good news.

Sawara-san titled his head "Onee-sama?"

Maria nodded "Yes, the No. 61"

"Oh, her. Well…"

* * *

The Taisho was dissatisfied at her work, yes, she worked hard but it seems that there's something bigger issue that's bothering her inside. When her shift was done, and ready to leave the man spoke to her.

"Don't come back here tomorrow if you won't cry that heavy burden in your heart tonight."

Kyoko and the Okami both looked curiously at him. The girl looked down on the ground, and tried to smile at him.

"I am fine, Taisho!"

He scowled at her "I don't want to see that kind of smile from you." He turned and went back to the kitchen.

"Kyoko-chan?" Okami-san reached her shoulder "Are you okay?"

She smiled at her "I'm fine. I am sorry at my performance today." She deeply bowed at her.

"It's okay, don't mind him." She whispered and winked at the girl. Kyoko softly smiled at the woman before leaving.

Her feet felt heavy on her way home. _How can I tell him about what happen? Should I try on another agency?_ She heaved a sigh. She looked at the time, it's already seven in the evening. And Ren will be home at nine.

Ren was softly smiled when he saw Kyoko crunching on the sofa, he wanted to surprise her but he got worried when he heard her sobbed softly.

"Kyoko?" He called and softly rubbed her back "What happen?" She looked at him with her red and puffy eyes. The actor joined her on the couch and brought her in his arms for a hug.

She nervously bit her lip, how can she tell him? "Corn… about the audition… I'm not fit to become a star." Ren narrowed his eyes on her "I… Sawara-san said that I'm missing an important emotion that I shouldn't lack if I aimed to be star."

She brought her hands to where her heart is "I didn't know that my mother's leaving me behind and Shoutaro's betrayal would affect me _that_ much, until now."

"I see." Her angry-Kyomon woke up when it heard Ren's stern voice.

 _WHY IS HE ANGRY?_ She mentally screamed when she saw his surfaced.

"So you are going to give up?" He asked.

Kyoko blinked at him "What?"

"Just because you are missing something important necessary to be a star, you are going to give up? You won't even try to regain that emotion that you are currently missing?" When she remained quiet, he crossed his arms and softly shook his head in disappointment "Where's the girl, who hates studying but won't give up on getting a perfect score that I know? Where's the girl who won't give up on making her mother proud despite of the fact that she always cry because of her?"

He sighed and stood up "If you succumb to every obstacle, you won't advance. It seems that I overestimated you." He then walked to their room.

Kyoko was left in the living room in deep thought.

 _Should I really give up my dreams?_ She slapped herself.

 _Since when did I thought of giving up?_ She pulled her hair and groaned to regain her fighting spirit. She slapped herself one more time and stood up from the couch. She followed her fairy prince in their room.

And there, she saw him standing by the window looking at the night lights outside. She tiptoed, and approached him. She hugged him from behind.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled. "And thank you for scolding me." She felt his back vibrated and heard him chuckled.

"I will scold you as long as I know it will do better on you." He turned around to face her and hugged her back "So… what's for dinner?"

She snorted and playfully smacked his shoulder "Mood killer!"

Ren softly laughed.

* * *

The actor took her hand and softly squeezed it in encouragement. They were in LME's parking lot, Yashiro-san already left to give the two some time alone.

"You can do it, believe in yourself okay?" He gave her a soft smile and a chaste kiss on the lips. Kyoko closed her eyes and responded to him.

"Thank you." She whispered after pulling away. She took a deep breath before climbing out from his car and Ren followed a moment later.

Kyoko avoided the receptionists, she remembered her not-so-great last experience with them.

 _There's no choice but sneaked in!_ She thought. She waited for the receptionists to be occupied. When she got her chance, she sneaked in behind them.

In her hurry, she bumped onto someone.

"Ouch!" The person cried.

"I'm so sorry." Kyoko managed to say.

She glared at her "If you are sorry then don't just stand around, instead help me!"

Kyoko immediately helped her with her luggage.

She bowed at her "I'm very sorry."

The woman huffed "I've never saw you before, are you perhaps the member from that newly established section?"

Kyoko blinked at her "Eh?"

* * *

"So, that's the new section that the president established for her." Sawara-san told Ren about the Love Me Section and about the girl who suddenly ripped the script in front of the judges and the president.

"For once, I can say that he did something great." Ren muttered.

"But I don't know what's his plan though."

"Ren…" The actor and Sawara-san turned to see the bespectacled manager "She's a little late but Kamio-san has now arrived."

He sighed "Finally."

"Does she grace us with her presence? Being late is the privilege of a diva, right?" Sawara-san mumbled as they walk to meet the actress.

Ren chuckled "Sawara-san, how about you say that in her face for once?"

"Better not, it would only bring trouble. They say once you have her as your enemy you will be plagued forever."

"Oh really? How awful!"

"Tsuruga-kun~"

"Ah! There she is." Sawara-san looked at Ren.

"I was stuck in a traffic jam. I'm sorry that you had to wait for me." The actress strides towards him and smiled

Ren smiled brightly at her "Well, if you would use the time you waste on make-up for the journey, you'd be punctual."

The woman blanched.

 _REEEEEEN! You idiot!_ Sawara-san internally screamed.

"They are already waiting impatiently, let's hurry." Ren informed her.

"Ye-yes… Of course…"

 _This guy is merciless…_ Sawara-san and Yashiro-san both thought.

"By the way… Don't you have any luggage?"

"Eh? My luggage is over there." The men followed to where she was pointing.

Their eyes widened when they saw the raven haired girl panting, while carrying the actress' luggage.

"Kamio-san, you let a petite girl carry your things?" Ren was smiling brightly but his voice didn't go with his expression.

"But that's her job right? To gain points, she needs to do her job wholeheartedly." She explained.

"Ah, Sawara-san!" Kyoko was delighted when she saw the man she's been looking for.

"I'm totally speechless… You immediately began to work?!" The middle-aged man unbelievably exclaimed.

"Sawara-san… I… I came here because I simply can't give up on show business!" She clenched her fist in determination.

He nodded "Yes! I knew that you would return with these words!"

"I know that I lack something, but… but… I won't even rest in my tomb if I can't regain that missing emotion!"

Sawara-san was delighted seeing her determination "Yes good. Good! I wanted to see this passion from you."

"I beg you Sawara-san! I will accept every thinkable task, be it water-carrier or scene-shifter as long as it won't involve kissing or selling my body!" She pleaded.

Ren snorted at her last remark. And that's when she noticed him.

 _CORN?! WHY ARE YOU HERE?!_ She blushed, recalling the things she blabbered earlier.

"Ah, Ren I want you to meet the reason why the president established _that_ section, Mogami Kyoko. Mogami-kun, I'm sure you already know Tsuruga Ren, LME and Japan's Number one actor." Sawara-san introduced the two.

The actress, who still Kyoko didn't know the name, scoffed "As if there's someone who don't know who Tsuruga-san is."

"G-g-good morning, Tsuruga-san" She bowed awkwardly. "It's nice to meet you."

Ren softly smile at her "Good morning, Mogami-san." Kyoko blushed at his tone, and she didn't even try to look at him.

The three (Sawara-san, Kamio-san, and Yashiro-san) stared at him with awe at the gentleness of his voice.

The actress tapped her foot "Hey that's enough, you are consuming too much of my time and Tsuruga-san's!" she exclaimed and walked away.

Kyoko sighed and followed her.

"It looks heavy, let me take it from you." Ren offered.

"Eh? It's okay… This is my job." She mumbled. Ren sighed and took the biggest travel bag she's carrying.

"I'm still not sure why I'm doing this, and the thing Sawara-san said earlier about the newly established section." She muttered.

"Oh, it seems the president will give you the details but he established a new section called Love Me." He stated. "The one who joins this section must achieve everything wholeheartedly so he can be loved. The president founded it to help the talents to regain their 'missing important emotion' in show business." Ren explained to her about the point-stamp system.

Kyoko blanched "WHAT KIND OF SECTION IS THAT?!"

The actress turn around when she heard her exclaimed loudly, and was angry when she her precious make-up bag dropped on the floor.

"Hey you! What are you doing? You let my bag dropped on the floor and you even let Tsuruga-san carry my things." She forcedly put a stamp on her face "I won't ask for you again!" She carried her own things and stomped away from her.

Kyoko touched her cheek, the ink from the stamp imprint on her palm, to her horror, she saw that it was a deduction point. She sighed and wanted to curse herself but a soft hand patted her head.

"You can do it, okay?" He encouraged softly.

Kyoko softly smiled and nodded "Of course!"


	13. Chapter 13

Lory intensely stared at the lady before him. There's something familiar about her but he can't point it out. Kyoko on the other hand, felt awkward at his gaze.

"Have we met before?" She heard him suddenly asked.

Sawara-san and Kyoko blinked at the president.

"I don't think so."

He raised his eyebrow "Really?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." He nodded and went on the topic "Anyway, from now on, the section that you will be entering will not be easy. But, if you don't cultivate the heart to respect and considerate towards other people, we're afraid to say that LME will not be able to let you debut. Do you have the confidence to do a good job of being loved by others?"

"Err... Yes...?" She tilted her head hesitantly.

 _STUPID! At least say 'yes' with confident!_ Sawara-san mentally scolded her.

"But I beg you! Give me a chance to regain that kind of emotion! Please!" She tearfully pleaded, and bowed at him.

Lory softly smiled at her determination "Of course!" He handed her a small box, explained how it will be done. She saw a heart notebook, and stamps when she opened it. She blanched at the logo.

 _Is this the logo? So corny!_

"You have only just started. There might be a lot of behind the scenes work, but there might be some occasional TV appearances."

This caught her attention "REALLY?!"

He nodded "Yes. So you better put in effort."

She beamed at him "Yes! I will work hard!"

"Perfect! Now, for the other matter that's bothering me..."

"There's something else, president?" Sawara-san surprisingly asked.

"Yes. About her address."

Kyoko tilted her head in confusion. "What about it?"

"You only wrote 'I share an apartment with my childhood friend', you didn't specifically write down the address."

To the men's surprise, she blushed.

 _Because, I know that you will recognize it as Tsuruga Ren's address!_ She mentally stated.

She cleared her throat "Err... Because, my childhood friend is a very private person."

"Hmm. Is that so?" He narrowed his eyes on her.

She gulped "Ye...yes."

* * *

After her meeting with Lory, Sawara-san led her to Love Me Section's room. She looked at the spacious room, there's a table, couch and several lockers. She went to one with her name on it. She wanted to screamed at the bright pink uniform that was hanging inside her locker!

"WHY THE HELL HE'S OBSESSED WITH THIS KIND OF PINK AND THE LOGO IS SO CORNY!"

She wanted to cry while she changed into her Love Me uniform. She went outside and looked for Sawara-san, asking for help if he can talk to the president to change the uniform.

"Sawara-san..." She called, she felt her tears at the corner of her eyes.

The middle-aged man faced her, he wanted to laugh but control it, he don't want to face her demons again. "What's wrong Mogami-kun?"

"Is that her?"

"It can't be!"

"So it's true, the president established a new section for someone like her."

Kyoko heard few giggles and whispers behind her back. Her face can't get any redder.

"Why do I have to wear these kind of clothes?! An eyesore set of pink overalls!"

He forced a smile to encourage her "Don't say it like that... Actually upon closer look, the logo on the left chest, super glamorous at the back, the use of the 'Love Me' logo design on this set of clothes is amazing. Isn't it kind of cute? Ahahaha."

"You are saying that, but your expression is saying otherwise." She whined, red-faced and teary eyes "Why does the president have so eccentric."

"Ahahaha. You will get used to it."

 _President-sama, why is it like this... I feel like I'm being made fun of..._ Kyoko thought while sulking beside Sawara-san.

* * *

Lory sneezed inside his office.

"Did someone talked about me?" He mumbled to his self. He resumed on reading Kyoko's resume. "Hmm. I wonder how will you grow as an actress." He darkly laugh "Thanks to you, I have established my long dream section!" He cheerfully exclaimed.

His assistant, who's wearing a turban, throws confetti as the president cheered.

* * *

"Mogami-kun!" Sawara-san waved at her.

She's done cleaning the hallway and the Head of Singing Section, Nakazawa, only gave her ten points. Well, it's her fault for not putting the warning sign, the floor was _too_ shinny and slippery many employees were hurt, including Sawara-san.

"Yes, Sawara-san?"

"You have a request from Director Yamato, he's a photographer and he needed an extra hand for his photo shoot tomorrow."

"Oh! Really?!" This is the kind of Love Me job she's been waiting for!

The middle-aged man smile at her enthusiasm "Good luck!"

"Thank you!" She bowed at him and skipped her way to the Love Me room to change.

She's walking on the sidewalk on her way home when she pass a salon, the poster of a chestnut-haired model caught her attention. She took a step back and stopped in front it. She ran her fingers on her shoulder length black hair and grinned.

"I want that color!" She exclaimed.

After more than two hours in the salon, she was humming happily as she walked her way to her part time job with her new hair color. Taisho softly smile when he saw Kyoko entered with a smile on her face, she's back to her usual self. Okami-san's eyes soften at the sight of her husband.

 _He's really fond of Kyoko-chan._ She thought.

His strict demeanor came back as he instructed Kyoko what to do. During her break, she apologized to the couple about yesterday's performance, telling them that she's having a hard day. She told them about her audition and their rejection, she also told the couple about how her day went on, and about her odd work.

It's already eight in the evening when she said goodbye to them. Taisho handed him a takeout box.

"Here, take it home. I cooked too much of it." He stated nonchalantly.

Okami-san giggled. "But didn't you specially cook that dish to congratulate her?" Taisho playfully glare at his wife.

He grunted "Fine. I specially cooked this for you." He gave her a small smile "Congratulation and good luck on your career."

Kyoko gasped, and her tears gushed from her eyes.

"Kyoko-chan?" Okami-san worriedly called out.

She hurriedly wiped her tears "I'm sorry! I'm just too happy. My mother never did something like this to me before, so I don't know how to react."

Okami-san hugged and comforted her. "It alright, we are here." Taisho softly patted her back in agreement to his wife's statement.

After a moment, she calmed down and accepted the takeout box from Taisho.

"Thank you so much for this." She bowed at him.

"Take care on your way home." He reminded her when a taxi stopped in front of them.

Taisho glared at the taxi driver behind the slightly tinted windows and showed him the butcher knife that was tied on his waist. The man gulped nervously. Kyoko's Killer intent Kyomon stirred from its sleep when it sensed a killing aura earlier but suddenly disappeared.

The girl nodded and wave them goodbye before getting in.

* * *

Kyoko was preparing the plates when the door opens.

Ren went to living room, after he put his shoes in the shoe rack. "I'm ho –" He stopped when he saw Kyoko's new hair color

"It suits you." He complimented. "But why did you dye it?"

She pouted, and blushed "Because it's not fair. You dyed your blond hair first."

Ren chuckled "It makes us even then."

"Yeah." She smiled "Come on, let's eat. Taisho cooked me these." She gestured at the dishes on the table.

"That looks tasty." He stated as he took a seat on the carpet floor. It became their habit to have their dinner in the living room while watching a TV Show.

"I'm sure it is."

She's on her second bite when Ren spoke "How's your day?" Kyoko told him about her odd work requests, like cleaning the hallway, do some paperwork, carrying a luggage.

"But tomorrow, I will be working under a director who badly needed an extra help!" She beamed at him.

"That's great. What's the name?"

"Director Yamato, he's a photographer."

Ren stopped and look at her "Tomorrow nine in the morning?"

It's her turn to stop "How did you know?"

"It's my first appointment tomorrow."

"EH?" She blushed at the thought of seeing Ren working in front of her. Ren smirked at her predictable reaction. He leaned down to her ears.

"It seems that we will be working together so soon, sweetheart." He purred and kissed her earlobe.

Kyoko shivered and felt a tingling sensation in her body.

 _SOMEONE HELP ME!_ She mentally screamed.

* * *

"Eh? Kyoko-chan is not riding with us?" Yashiro-san stated when he didn't see the girl in Ren's car. She _always_ have something to say, and to his surprise, Ren _always_ have something to react. Thus, the ride is not boring.

He thought that his charge was not the kind of person who will engage in such talks. It's refreshing for him to see this side of him since Kyoko-chan came.

He pouted as he climbed in the passenger's seat.

"No, she chose to ride a taxi."

Ren sighed as he remembered their petty argument earlier.

 **Earlier that morning…**

 _It's already quarter to eight, and he's waiting for Kyoko. She was shocked when she saw him sitting on the sofa._

 _"You waited for me?" She asked. Mentally, she wanted to slap herself for her stupid question._

 _He smiled and reached out his hand "Let's go?"_

 _"Eh? B-but, people will see us!"_

 _He raised her eyebrow "So?"_

 _"So people will talk about us, about how you give a ride the girl who wears eyesore pink overalls to the set."_

 _"But –" Before he can say anything, Kyoko cupped his cheeks; she tiptoed and brought his lips to hers in a deep kiss. His eyes widened from her sudden action._

 _She pulled away sooner than he can respond, she was blushing madly "See you in the set later."_

 _He simply nodded. She smiled at him, she took her purse and left._

 _ **WHAT THE HELL JUST HAPPEN?!**_

Ren rested his head on the steering wheel, to keep his blushing away from his fangirl manager. He counted up to ten to calm down.

 _She should wait for me to respond before pulling away next time._

He felt his face slightly hotter than normal when he thought of Kyoko kissing him. He grunted.

"Err... Ren? Are you okay? We only have ten minutes left."

This caught his attention "What?" He straightened and glanced at the clock, it flashed 8:50 AM. He cursed under his breath as he start the engine.

 _Thinking about her kiss makes you forget about work! How unprofessional of you!_ Kuon scolded 'Ren'.

 _Because it's not every day that Kyoko will initiate a kiss!_ 'Ren' defended.

Kuon chuckled and blushed _You're right._ 'Ren' can't help but smile.

Yashiro-san was worried about his charge, it was as if he's having an argument to his self when he saw him frown, gripped the steering wheel tightly, then finally, softly smiled.


	14. Chapter 14

Yashiro-san controlled his self not to squeal when he saw Kyoko helping setting up the set. He immediately saw her with those eye-catching pink overalls of hers.

"Kyoko-chan!"

Kyoko, who's carrying a tripod, turned around and saw them. She immediately blushed when she recalled her embarrassing action earlier that morning.

"Ah, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san, good morning." she bowed at them.

"We were surprise to see you here, Kyoko-chan! And you dyed your hair, it's cute!" He nudged Ren's side "Right, Ren?"

"Yeah, it suits you. But I still love your black hair." His statement made her blush. Yashiro-san gaped, and squealed mentally.

"Err... Thanks." She avoided I better get going now, the director will be here soon." She stated, referring to the tripod that she's carrying, and walked away, leaving the two men.

He raised her eyebrow at his grinning manager "What?"

"Nothing~" He chimed. They went to Ren's assigned dressing room.

"Ah! Tsuruga-san, it's time for you to change." The makeup artist stated when she saw them entered. Her assistants handed him a different set of designer shirt and jeans.

He smiled at them "Thank you."

The three assistants blush "Yo-your welcome."

Yashiro snorted softly.

* * *

"Eh? You want Mimori to wear this kimono? No way!" The young model whined in her dressing room when they handed her a set of designer kimono.

The designer thought that she's perfect to represent the traditional Japanese maiden image because of her cute face.

"I thought, its normal clothes, not some traditional clothing! Mimori don't like to wear a kimono." She stomped her feet like a spoiled brat.

"Mimori-chan... I think, Sho-chan would love to see you wearing a different kind of clothes." Mimori's ears perked up upon hearing Sho's name.

"You think so?" She hopefully asked her manager.

"Yes."

She then asked them to help her put on the kimono with cherry blossom designs.

* * *

Kyoko was blushing as she watched Ren posed before the camera. She's not the only one who was enchanted by his charm but also the other women in the set.

"It seems that Ren's charm captivated everyone." Yashiro-san muttered beside her.

 _They will be more captivated if they will see his true form!_ She mentally exclaimed. "Yeah." She blushed.

After few poses, the director called a break for him to change into another set of clothes.

"Okay, bring Nanokura-san in." He instructed, his assistant went to the young model's dressing room to get her. Ren went to where Kyoko and his manager were standing.

"How is it?" He wanted to hear her opinion.

 _Excellent! Outstanding! Brilliant! Superb! You are no longer a prince, but a king! You are indeed a fairy king!_ These words were running in her mind and wanted to get out to her mouth.

"Great. You did great. I can't believe I'm seeing the great Tsuruga Ren in action." She stated normally, controlling her desire to hug him.

Yashiro-san pouted at Kyoko's reply. He expected her to exclaim something like _'Oh my god! You are sooooo~ amazing Tsurugan-san! I wanted to be like you Tsuruga-san!'_ while her eyes were sparkling.

"Thank you." He smiled at her. She blushed. Yashiro-san wanted to cover his eyes or he will get blind from his smile.

"Mogami-san!" The director called as he approached them.

"Yes director?"

"When Nanokura-san will be here, I want you help her in her kimono, okay?"

She nodded "Yes director!"

When the director left to prepare for Mimori's shoot, Ren gave her an encouraging smile.

* * *

"Again!" The director yelled. "Nanokura-san, please straight your back, closed your feet together, chin up and please act modest, don't show your teeth when you smile."

Mimori mumbled something and do what the director requested.

The director sighed and scratched his head "Nanokura-san, please walk." He instructed. Mimori walked but she got another no good from the photographer.

"Take small steps, and closed your hand in front, and don't forget about your posture."

The young model has enough. "But director, it's heavy and Mimori is not used in wearing such thing!" She whined.

"I don't want to hear some petty excuses from you young lady." He retorted. "Imagine that you are a traditional, well-mannered lady."

Mimori scowled, she's only endorsing the kimono so why bother about the proper posture? She tried to comply what the director asked, but he only got irritated. He looked for Kyoko to ask if she can buy drinks for him.

When he saw her standing at the corner, he smiled.

"Perfect."

Kyoko, who was standing in the corner of the set, remembered about her younger days in Fuwa Ryokan, how Sho's mother taught her about the proper posture. She instinctively straighten her back, closed her hand in front, and her feet to each other.

"Nanokura-san, please looked at her." The director pointed at Kyoko, "That's the posture I've been looking for."

Mimori glared at Kyoko. _It's the same from what I've been doing!_ She mentally yelled.

She took a deep breath and stand like her. After several tries, the director sighed and give up.

"Mogami-san." He called the dazed lady.

Kyoko blinked when she heard someone calling her name. "Yes, director?" She hurriedly went to him.

"I want you to help Nanokura-san the right posture."

"Eh?" She looked at the director then at the scowling young model "I'll do what I can."

"Thanks." He smiled.

Kyoko went to Mimori and helped her. "Don't be so stiff, make your feet as the center of your gravity." She gripped her shoulders and straighten them.

"I don't need your help, amateur!" She hissed softly.

She ignored her and went in front of her, she took both of her hands and together put it on the front.

"Now put your feet closer."

Although irritated, Mimori complied.

"There, you're ready."

The director was satisfied; he readied his camera "Okay now smile."

Since she became a model, Mimori was not used to smile without showing her teeth, all of her shoots required a full smile. So in the end, she looked too stiff.

Kyoko face-palmed and the director heaved a sigh. "Nanokura-san, that's enough." Director Yamato put his hands on Kyoko's shoulder and called the wardrobe mistress.

"Please dress her up."

"EH?!" Mimori and Kyoko both exclaimed.

"But director, I was specifically called for this shoot!"

"Yes you are, but I will call and inform Mei-chan that her desired model can't fulfill her expectations." He stated sharply "We already wasted too much time for the first wardrobe." He looked at the woman whose standing beside the Kyoko.

"Please dress her up already." He looked back at Mimori "Nanokura-san, sorry for wasting your time, but you can leave now."

Her tears threatened to fall from her eyes, this was her best antics that she knows to get the director's forgiveness for her mistakes.

"Director –"

"Move it!" The three (Mimori, Kyoko and the wardrobe mistress) women flinched when he suddenly raised his voice "We still have to shoot for Tsuruga-san's next costume! We don't have time!"

The wardrobe mistress dragged Kyoko to the vacant dressing room. The director approached his crew and instructed them to prepare the set for Tsuruga-san's next shoot.

"Wait, director!" Mimori followed the bad mood director "Are you seriously wanted that amateur to pose for this brand? It will only ruin the brand's image!"

The director stopped and turned to face her "Yes she's an amateur but she's better than you."

Mimori was stunned to say anything.

* * *

"You are lucky Kyoko-chan, it almost like a Cinderella story." The makeup artist stated as the wardrobe mistress prepared her kimono.

Her eyes sparkled "Cinderella!" She clasped her hands and her imaginations went to the far away La la land "I really love Cinderella!"

She nodded "Yes, yes! So now, please wear this so I can put a make up on you." She handed her a robe.

Kyoko froze and she slowly turned to the woman "Come again?!" She exclaimed.

"Eh? Uhm... I will put a make up on you."

"Louder!"

The woman paled "I will put a make on you!" She exclaimed louder.

"Once more!"

"I WILL PUT A MAKE UP ON YOU!"

Mimori glared at the dressing room where Kyoko was in, she clearly heard the commotion inside just because of a mere make up.

"Mimori-chan, do you want to watch Tsuruga-san's shoot?"

The young model huffed and crossed her arms on her chest.

"Why would Mimori do that? It was as if Mimori is supporting him! Mimori is loyal to..." Her voice trailed off when the door next to Kyoko's dressing room opened, revealing Tsuruga Ren.

Mimori swallowed her next word as she blushed at the sight of Ren. The buttons of his shirt was opened revealing his well-toned chest.

"I can't wait to see how Kyoko-chan will transform!" She heard the bespectacled man squealed beside him. This what makes Mimori snapped from her astonishment at the actor.

Ren chuckled "Beautiful as ever, I bet." He whispered to his self.

"Mimori-chan?" Her manager softly called when the two were gone, she too, was enchanted of Ren earlier "Are you okay?"

"Is he using a spell or something? Mimori was supposed to be loyal to Sho-chan!" She exclaimed, and then her tears fell from her eyes "I cheated on him! Mimori cheated on Sho-can!"

Her manager panicked when she saw her cry "Uhmm. Mimori-chan, it's a normal reaction to every girl who sees him in person for the first time."

The young model stopped crying and looked at her manager "Really?"

"Yes! Didn't you feel the same when you saw Sho-chan?"

Mimori's eyes become distant as if she's recalling a memory, then her face lit up "Of course!"

Her manager sighed in relief.

* * *

"Director, she's done!" The makeup artist waved at Director Yamato. Everyone turned around and gaped.

Ren widened his eyes and crashed his canned drink, which cause the liquid to splutter on the floor, with his bare hand to control his desire to throw himself on her.

Yashiro-san wanted to squeal from Ren's reaction. _Fufufu~ It's not every day you see a surprised Tsuruga Ren._

The director blinked few times to make sure that it's the same girl who wore those ridiculous pink overalls not an hour ago.

Kyoko walked to the set using Sho's mother's teaching while she's still young and working at their ryokan. Small steps, arms closed, straight back, and chin up.

Mimori's jaw-dropped. _It can't be her, right?!_ She mentally exclaimed.

"I put a black wig on her to suit the dress." The makeup artist beamed at the stunned crews.

"Perfect!" Director Yamato made a thumb's up.

Kyoko gave him a small smile and politely bowed at him "Thank you so much for giving me this opportunity. I will do my best."

Director Yamato smiled "Let's work hard." Then he glanced at Mimori " _This_ is what Mei-chan expected from you." He stated, talking about Kyoko's manners and posture.

Mimori looked away from the director's gaze.

"You are so beautiful, Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro-san exclaimed, the others smiled and nodded in agreement.

The kimono clad young girl beamed at him "Right?! Make up is like magic who can turn an ordinary girl like me into a beautiful princess! Just like Cinderella!" She open out her arms "I can proudly say that this is the third happiest day of my life!" She dramatically exclaimed.

Yashiro-san tilted his head in confusion "Third? Then what's the first and second?"

"The first time was when I was kissed by a fairy prince; then the second time was, when I saw that fairy prince again who grew up and become a beautiful but playboy king!"

Ren coughed his drink (someone bought a drink for him again). _Playboy?! Since when did I become a playboy?_

"Errr... Fairy?" The bespectacled manager asked curiously.

 _I'm worried about Kyoko-chan's mental health_. He worriedly thought. _But I can't crashed her dreams by saying that fairies don't –_

"Kyoko-chan, fairies don't exist you know." One of the crew stated. Kyoko's happy atmosphere faltered and they all shivered at the murderous glare from the cheerful girl earlier.

"THEY DO EXIST! I MET ONE WHEN I WAS A KID! AND HE WAS MY FIRST KISS! DO YOU UNDERSTAND?! WE KISSED TWICE BEFORE HE WENT BACK TO HIS KINGDOM!" Kyoko growled at them.

"Yes ma'am!"

Ren's shoulder shook, he tried to hold his laughter and blush.

* * *

Kyoko posed for five more different kimono designs. In the end, the photo shoot ended around one in the afternoon and Director Yamato gave her a full one-hundred points on her Love Me stamp notebook. She kept on saying thank you for almost ten minutes.

"Waaaa! I still can't believe the turn of events!" Kyoko was like living a dream for a moment. They are having a lunch in a private restaurant.

"I'm sure Mei-san will love your photos and use it. You are beautiful on them." Ren softly smiled.

"I agree! You are the true image of Japanese maiden." Yashiro-san seconded.

Kyoko blushed. She still not used in hearing such heart-warming compliment. "Tha-Tha-Thank you."

Yashiro sensed that Ren wanted to get mushy with Kyoko, so he excused himself and went to the restroom. Ren reminded his self to thank his manager later for his consideration.

Ren caressed her cheeks "Have confident in yourself, sweetheart. You are beautiful."

Kyoko blushed harder, she leaned to his touch "Thank you, Corn."

He leaned down to kiss her, Kyoko closed her eyes and feel his lips to hers.

Yashiro-san muffled a squealed, when he peaked at his favorite duo, he took out his phone and snap a picture. After a moment, he saw Ren composed his self and went back to his food.

It was his cue to get back.

He wanted to tease the two for fun, "Eh? Kyoko-chan, do you have an allergy"

Ren worriedly glanced at her.

Kyoko stopped her chopsticks midway to her open mouth "No. Why?"

"Because your lips are slightly swollen."

Kyoko felt her whole body blushed, including her scalp. "Eh? I-I-I..." _Oh my god! It's so embarrassing!_ She mentally cried and ask Ren for help.

The actor almost dropped his fork, he mentally groaned. _I didn't her kissed her that hard, so why it will be swollen?_ He glanced at her lips.

"Oh, I think it's the oil that makes it look swollen. Sorry." Yashiro-san apologized at the blushing girl. He saw the two both blushing madly.

Inwardly, he wanted to laugh but he don't want to face the 'Ren-san' that came the Land of Darkness.

 _Fufufu~ I wonder what the president will do if he will know about them!_

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Happy New Year!

I hope you have an joyful and memorable holidays!

 **xOxO**

\- BSOL


	15. Chapter 15

Febuary is fast approaching, and Kyoko still don't have any idea what to give Ren. She glanced at her phone on the table.

"And he gave me something expensive." She sighed as she stapled last set of files that Sawara-san gave her earlier. "I'm sure his fans will flood him with gifts!" She mumbled.

She put the files back to the folder; she put her phone back to her pocket and stood up. She's humming on her way to Sawara-san's office when she bumped into someone. The files on her hands scattered on the floor.

"I'm sorry!"

"MO! Watch where you are going!"

The two ladies seemed to know each other's voice. They slowly looked at each other, they both blinked when they saw that they were wearing the same kind of uniform.

"Mo! Why are you here? You didn't even pass the first half!" She whined, blushing hard.

"I'm the one who should be asking you that! Didn't you pass the first half? What happen?" Kyoko confusedly asked. Before she can answer, someone called them from behind.

"Ah! There you are! Kotonami-san, someone requested to clean hallway in the second floor." It was the Head of Acting Section, Matsushima, called.

Kyoko was shocked. "Eh? But didn't she already pass the audition?" She can't help but asked the man.

He sheepishly scratched his head and smiled "Oh, that? Well, Kotonami-san smashed the phone at the last test, just like what you did to the script."

She looked at the still blushing lady "What's with the phone?"

She glared at her "SOME IDIOT ASKING FOR SECOND CHANCE AFTER BREAKING UP WITH ME! DO YOU THINK I WILL CASUALLY SAY _ **'I'M GLAD, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR YOU ALL THIS TIME'**_?! IF 'SORRY' WILL MAKE UP EVERYTHING, THEN WE DON'T NEED TO HAVE HELL, RIGHT?! RIGHT?!"

Kyoko was fired up when she found someone who has the same point of view as her, she clasped her "'OF COURSE! I CAN TRULY UNDERSTAND YOUR FEELINGS!"

Matsushima-san shivered at the dark aura that the two Love Me members' emitted. "Err... I'm glad to see that the two of you are getting along. So, I wish you all good luck in your Love Me assignments."

The two stopped when they heard the curse word. She sank down on the floor "MO! At least change the name of the section!"

* * *

"Moko-san~ I have big news!" Kyoko burst the door open. The raven-haired woman spluttered her drink.

"Did you just called me 'Moko-san'?" She asked darkly.

Kyoko nodded, smiling "Yes! It's my nickname to you because you keep on saying _'Mo! Mo!'_ " She imitated Kanae's expression while exclaiming the word.

"Idiot! Don't call me that!"

"But it suits you, Moko-san! Aren't best friends supposed to have nicknames with each other?"

"Mo! Who is your best friend? Don't decide something like that!" She exclaimed. "What's this big news that you talked about?"

Kyoko's ears perked up "Oh! We have a television job later!"

Kanae's eyes lit up "Really?"

She nodded vigorously. "Let's finish our job so we have time to prepare!" She immediately dragged her outside where the mops were waiting for them. They need to clean the audition room.

The place was nostalgic to the two, that's where they showed the judges that they lack something important emotion being a star.

"Spitting gum on the floor won't make them famous!" Kanae grumbled as she plucked the gum.

"I agree! And we are the one who was suffering!" Kyoko seconded.

* * *

Kanae sighed as she watched her energetic Love Me partner skipped on her way to the elevator.

"Moko-san I'm sooooo~ excited! I wonder what will be our job!" Kyoko's eyes were sparkling.

She crossed her hand on her chest as they wait for it to open "I guess, we were claque."

The elevator dinged, and opened. Kyoko softly gasped. It was Yashiro-san and Ren.

"Ah! It's Kyoko-chan!" The bespectacled manager waved his hand at her.

Kanae and Kyoko get inside. The latter bowed at the two men. "Good evening, Tsuruga-san, Yashiro-san." Kanae mirrored her action.

"Good evening, Mogami-san." Yashiro-san and Kanae was awed at Ren's gentleness.

Kanae looked the blushing Kyoko in confusion. Then Kyoko grinned, she suddenly grabbed Kanae's arm.

"I want you to meet my new female best friend, Moko-san!"

Ren blinked at her "'Moko-san'?"

Yashiro-san cocked his head "New female best friend?"

They both looked over at Kanae in amusement.

"Yes! Because she kept on saying _'Mo! Mo!'_ and we're both in Love Me Section!" She explained cheerfully.

Kanae released her arm from her grip "Mo! I told you don't decide that on your own! Mo! And stop calling me by that embarrassing nickname, Mo!"

Kyoko giggled "See?"

Ren chuckled. "Indeed." He then glanced at her "Where are you heading?"

"Hmm? Oh, we have a Love Me assignment!" She announced.

"Oh? Tell me about it."

The manager and the best friend dropped their jaw as they watch how the two interact, Kyoko was telling her about their television job and their odd Love Me job, and Ren have that indulgent smile on his face as he listened to her.

The two didn't even notice that the elevator opened, they were on the ground floor already. Kanae grabbed her still talking best friend.

"Mo! That's enough, save the other things for the next time you meet! We're going to be late, Mo!"

"Ah! You're right!" She bowed at them before going. "See you later."

"Take care." Ren stated softly.

Kyoko gave her an assuring smile.

Kanae was confused as ever.

Yashiro covered his mouth to stifle a giggle.

* * *

"You are close with Tsuruga Ren?" Kanae immediately asked as they are entered the studio.

"Eh? Uhmm... Yeah?"

"Really? How?" Kanae raised her eyebrow.

Kyoko sheepishly smiled and scratched her head. "Well, it's kindda long story... And I can't really say..."

"Oh. And here I thought I was your best friend. I guess not." Kanae walked faster, leaving her behind.

"No!" Kyoko dramatically yelled. She ran and throw herself and catch her in the back. They both landed on the floor "Moko-san, don't leave me! Don't be angry! I'll tell you! But... I can't tell you everything... "

"MO! Fine! I'll listen just get off me! MO!"

* * *

"Fuwa Sho huh?" They were in the cafeteria, they were an hour early and decided to wait while eating light snack. "Never would have guessed."

Kyoko nodded glumly. She didn't tell her everything, not yet. She just told her that Sho used her as a maid, and she met Ren when she passed her papers for the newcomer's audition.

"You should tell that to the press." Kanae suggested

"Eh? But it will only last for months and the people will forget about it."

She sighed "You are right."

They were almost done when a man approached the two "Excuse me, you two! Are you the Love Me members that LME sent?"

"Yes." The girls answered in unison.

"Great! I really need your help." He handed him a card "I'm Bridge Rock's manager. At the last second, one of the staff called for sick leave and we don't have a substitute."

"I understand." Kanae immediately stood up. "We will do the job."

"Eh?" Kyoko blinked few times. The last thing she remembered was Kanae agreeing to do job. She looked around saw several people helping her with the rooster-mascot costume.

"Moko-san! Why? Aren't you the one they requested?"

"What are you talking about? I am a star!" She declared "How can I do a job like this? Isn't this what you want? You said you wanted to have fun in showbiz!"

Kyoko pouted "How mean!"

"Hey Bo! Stand by! You're out in two minutes!" The stage director called.

"EH? But –" The costume manager put on the rooster's head.

"If anyone talks to you, just reply with a cute gesture!" Kanae suggested "I'll be in the audience, watching!"

 _HOW MEEEEEAAAAAAN!_ Poor Kyoko screamed mentally.

* * *

"Sho-chan!" Mimori burst in his dressing 's preparing for his live interview.

Sho boringly looked at her "What is it Pocchiri?" She cried at his inattentiveness, it's been a week since they met each other but it seems that he's not excited to see her.

"Mimori got fired from her job last day. Some amateur and boring girl stole my job!"

"What?" Sho raised his eyebrow. _Someone have the guts to fire her?_

"Yes! Because the stupid director said that I don't know how to pose like a traditional Japanese maiden!" Mimori hugged him. "Mimori wanted Sho-chan to comfort her! So that Mimori will feel better!"

Sho sighed. He really doesn't like to deal with her childishness! But since he's bored, he might play with her a little. He patted her head like a dog.

"It's alright. I'm sure their products won't sell because it's not you who endorsed it."

Mimori frown "But Mimori want a kiss from Sho-chan!" She demanded. Sho lift up her chin and leaned down to give her a kiss.

The young model fainted from euphoria.

"Mimori!" Her manager cried when she saw her charge on Sho's arms.

"She fainted." He simply stated. Her manager apologetically bowed and took her from his arms and left.

"Hey Sho, get ready. You're in in two minutes." Shoko dusted his shirt to make sure he looks decent.

"Yes, darling~" Shoko shove his face when he attempted to kiss her.

"Stop it! I'm not in the mood."

Sho raised his eyebrow "Red days?" he teased.

Shoko blushed "Idiot!"

* * *

"Good evening, everyone!" The leader of the group, who introduced himself as Hikaru, greeted the hype audience. "I know why you are so hyped up this evening."

The crowd of girls squealed that almost shook the stage.

Kyoko was standing in the center when she caught the name that was written on the banners that the girls were waving. **'We love you Fuwa Sho!'**

"Okay, okay." Hikaru chuckled "Let's call on, Fuwa..."

Her grudges immediately woke up.

"...Sho!"

She turned around and saw her archenemy smiling smugly.

 _WHAT THE HELL?!_

In the audience, Kanae can feel Kyoko's hatred from the stage. She face-palmed. "Why nobody informed us about the guest?" she muttered.

Kanae was worried, not to Kyoko, but to Sho. And she's right, she saw how Kyoko almost choked the blond singer to death.

* * *

Kyoko removed the mascot's head and let out a dishearteningly sigh. "I can't believe I almost got fired!"

"Kyoko?"

She almost jumped when she heard the familiar voice called her name. She turned around and widened her eyes.

"Corn? What are you doing here?"

Ren took a seat beside her "I have a job here. I should be the one asking you that. Why are you wearing a costume?"

Kyoko blushed when she realized that she's still in Bo's costume. She stood up and flapped her arms, or rather, wings.

"Isn't it cute? I'm a rooster, my name is Bo!" She introduced. She put back its head and said "Isn't he familiar, Corn?"

Ren cocked his head "Familiar?" He trailed his eyes on the costume; he's in deep thought, thinking what's familiar about it.

When Kyoko saw his expression, she slowly removed the head. "Corn, so cruel!"

He panicked when he saw her almost in tears "Wh-what? Why?"

"Don't tell me you actually killed Brian and turned him into chicken nuggets?" She cried and sank on the floor "Poor Brian!" She sobbed.

Ren control his self not to laugh. _She does still remember Brian!_

He joined her on the floor. "Calm down, sweetheart. Brian is still alive."

Kyoko suddenly stopped crying, and looked at him with a hopeful eyes "Really?"

He softly smiled and nodded "Yes. Mom bought him a partner so he won't be lonely." He tucked her hair that was sticking on her face, behind her ears.

"I'm glad! Did you miss him?" She suddenly asked.

"Of course! It's been almost six years since I saw him. I hope they properly take care of him." He sadly smiled. "Brian was one of the things that reminded me of Rick."

His eyes become distant as he remembered one of his best friend.

Kyoko softly touched his face "I'm sorry..." Silent tears flowed on her cheeks "I wanted to cheer you but instead, I made you sad for remembering him."

Ren brought her to his chest "Sshh... It's alright. Don't be sorry." She softly sobbed.

He slowly let her go "Sweetheart." He moaned and kissed her teary eyes.

Both of their ears twitched when they heard someone's approaching. Ren get up from the floor and Kyoko immediately put back Bo's head.

"Ah! Tsuruga-san, you're here." The stage director called "You're up in five minutes."

"My apologies. It seems that I lost track of time while chatting with Bo." He smiled as he helped Kyoko to stand.

"Ah Bo!" He patted the rooster's back and laughed "I heard that you almost choked Fuwa-san on live TV! That was amazing!"

She chuckled nervously "Tha-thank... you?"

When the stage manager was out of their sight, Ren quickly leaned down and whispered.

"I will pick you up in Daruma-ya later."

Although he can't see it under the mascot costume, she blushed, she smiled, and nodded.


	16. Chapter 16

Lory almost bulge his eyes out as he read the sheet of paper. He stared at the kimono-clad petite, brown-haired, fashion designer before him.

"A modeling contract for Mogami-kun, Mei-chan?" Lory asked in disbelief.

She smiled "Yes, Lory. When I saw her pictures wearing my designed kimono, I never have a second thought to use it. She's perfect, Lory! She brought up the true image of Japanese maiden that we rarely see nowadays." She clenched her fist and grinned at the eccentric president "And my blood boiled in excitement!"

"But Mei-chan, Mogami-kun still has _issues_ that she needed to learn; I can't let her go out to the real world yet."

"But don't you think this is the first step? Come on Lory, please?" She pleaded with her puppy-eyes. "The contract is only for a year, during that time, I promise that I will take care of her. I will mold her into a model that Japan will be proud to have. You know that I rarely took an apprentice."

Lory sighed in defeat "Fine. I will call Mogami-kun."

"And Ren-chan too, I want to renew my contract on him." Mei added quickly.

Lory nodded and the fashion designer cheered in delight.

* * *

Kyoko took a rest in the Love Me room after escorting an actress when suddenly a horse-ridden chariot barged in the room. Kyoko yelped in surprise.

"Mogami-kun!" Lory called, waving his foil in the air. "To my office, now." He snapped his finger and his assistant carried her to the carriage.

"KYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAH! HELP ME!" She screamed for her dear life. _TELL ME AGAIN WHY I AM WORKING UNDER THIS KIND OF PERSON?!_

The LME staffs felt sorry for the new talent.

Mei choked on her tea when Lory suddenly came in while his assistant carrying the girl that she wanted to see, screaming. His assistant settled her on the couch.

Then, the door opened revealing Ren. The actor raised his eyebrow when he saw Kyoko clutching the couch and closing her eyes tightly.

"Lory! You scared the poor girl! You should've asked your assistant to call her!" Mei exclaimed.

The president pouted "Where's the fun on that?"

Ren mentally groaned and walked towards the girl. "Mogami-san?"

Kyoko slowly opened her eyes when she heard a familiar voice called her name. "Tsuruga-san! Were you kidnapped by a roman soldier riding a chariot, too?!" She frantically asked.

Ren softly chuckled "No, I'm not. Were you?"

Kyoko widened her eyes "YES! I was!"

"Mogami-kun..." Lory called the girl's attention. Kyoko snapped her head to him; Ren took a seat beside her. And with his eagle's eyes, Lory saw how he softly brushed his hand to hers.

He raised his eyebrow on that.

"Mogami-kun, I wanted you to meet Mei-chan. Mei Anderson."

Kyoko bowed at the beautiful lady before her. "It's nice to meet you, Miss Anderson."

Mei's eyes sparkled at the manners that she showed "A pure Japanese maiden, indeed. It is also nice to meet you Kyo-chan, and you can call me Mei-chan, like everyone else..." She briefly glanced at Ren "Except for one."

Ren controlled his self not to roll his eyes.

Kyoko blushed at her compliment.

"Mogami-kun, Mei-chan was delighted after she saw your pictures wearing the kimono that she designed. And now, she's offering you a one-year modeling contract."

Kyoko widened her eyes, she looked at the lady who only gave her a bright smile.

"EEEH?!" She exclaimed in disbelief. "B-But! I don't have any experience in modeling! The last time was just lucky, because I grew up in a ryokan!" She reasoned out.

"You are perfect, Kyo-chan! Trust me! When Yamato sent me the pictures of your shoots, my Japanese blood boiled in excitement! It's so rare to find a teenager, especially living in the city, with such manners like yours nowadays! Aren't Japan supposed to be known by their beautiful kimono and well-mannered ladies?" She stared at the girls golden eyes with hope and determination.

"I want to bring back that tradition; you are the only one who can help me with it. I set my hopes up high with Mimori-chan, but..." She dramatically shook her head, as if she's hurt.

 _Here it comes!_ Lory and Ren both sent an alarm signal to Kyoko.

She clutched her heart "...she can't do it. She crushed my dreams, and then you came like an angel that came down from heaven." She looked at Kyoko with teary eyes. "Please, help me make my dreams come true, and I only have..." She dramatically sank down "...Three years to live." She whispered sadly.

Both men glanced at the teenager, they weren't surprise seeing her with her tears streamed down her face.

 _She just pushed Mogami-kun's/Kyoko's right button!_ Lory and Ren thought respectively.

"Mei-chaaaaan! I will do it! I will do it! Give the contract! I will make your dreams come true! I won't let your last three years in life filled with sadness!" She cried, and hugged the designer.

Mei hastily took the brown envelope and pull out the contract. Kyoko signed the contract. The designer suppressed her grin.

"And I also want Ren-chan to renew his contract on me." Mei mumbled shyly. "I want to see him wearing the clothes that I designed while I'm still alive." She softly sobbed. Kyoko softly patted her back.

Ren inwardly cringed when Kyoko looked at him with those teary-puppy-dog eyes of hers. Honestly, he don't want to renew his contract with the designer his schedule was already packed, he just renew his contracts with two other clothing lines.

"Tsuruga-san..."

Ren softly groaned "Alright Mei- _chan_ , I will renew my contract."

"Really?!" She slowly looked at him, and Ren saw the teasing in her eyes. He smiled brightly at her in return, Mei control herself not to flinch.

"Yes."

She took Ren's renewal contract and the actor signed it forcefully. Lory noted his number one actor's behavior towards his number one Love Me member.

* * *

Mei was grinning ear to ear after her two models left the office.

"You should enter show business, Mei-chan. I know you can be a great actress." Lory stated. After knowing her for quite some time, she's getting better on her acting.

"Nah~ show business is not for me, Lory. I love to design clothes, especially traditional ones like the one that you're wearing now." She noted. She stood up and took her purse from the table.

"Thank you so much, Lory. Your King Tutankhamen costume will arrive next week"

Lory's eyes sparkled "Thank you Mei-chan! I can't wait to wear it!"

"Yeah, yeah. I know, I know. I made it especially for you." She bowed at him "Take care of my precious models."

"Of course! They are my precious employees after all."

* * *

Kyoko was still in dazed.

 _A modeling contract... A modeling contract..._ _I just signed a modeling contract! Me a plain girl just signed a modeling contract with one of the best designers in the world!_ It's still running in her mind _._ She still can't believe what just happen.

Ren suddenly become worried when he saw her cry. He opened the Love Me Section's room and softly dragged her inside.

"Hey sweetheart, what's wrong?" He asked, wiping her tears away.

"I just signed a modeling contract..." She mumbled

"Yes, you did."

"Me, with no experience at all! I just got lucky from that one time! I... I..." She sobbed. "What if I can't meet Mei-chan's expectations? Her last three years will be so distressing! I don't want that to happen!"

Ren brought her to his chest and calmed her down. "It's alright... You don't have to worry. You all have the qualities that she's been looking for in a model."

 _And she's not dying anytime soon! She's healthy as a horse!_ He mentally added.

"You think?"

He nodded. "Yes, trust me." He felt her smile thru his chest.

"Thank you, Corn..."

* * *

Sho stared at the model in a fashion magazine that Shoko shoved on his face, she wanted him to see it.

"Sho, isn't she familiar?" His manager inquired.

He didn't answer, instead, he flipped to the next page. She's wearing a floral kimono, with a small smile and good posture, she looked like Japanese doll.

"Hmm. I'm sure I met her somewhere..." He mumbled, flipping the page to find the model's name. His eyes widened. " _'Kyoko'_?" He stared at the model again.

"That's also how I reacted when I read the name. But, is that really her?'

"I don't know. Even if it's her there's no way she can be this beautiful!" He exclaimed "And besides, since when did she join show business?"

Shoko looked at him like he's a mad man "What do you expect her to do? To crawl back to you and be your maid again? Remember Sho, she holds a very crucial information about you that can lead to your career's downfall. What do you think will happen if she will decide to have a singing career? Or tell the world her story?"

Sho snorted in disbelief "Shoko-san, you worry too much..." He hugged her and nibbled her neck "This not the Kyoko that we know. She's shy and no self-confidence, there's no way she will become a model, or an artist." When Shoko only sighed, he continue.

"And besides, if she wanted to destroy my career, she should have already done it the moment she stepped out from this room, but she didn't because she loves me so much." He caressed her thigh higher "Did you forget? I personally blacklisted her name to the other entertainment agencies. Damn! That's where most of my savings went and become broke for months." He mumbled the last part.

"Really? All agencies? Including LME?"

"LME is a big name agency, there's no way they will accept someone like her."

Shoko sighed and stood up "If you say so."

The lady manager worriedly looked at her charge, ever since Kyoko left, she felt guilty. Kyoko is a very good girl; she remembered how they used to laugh as they talked about random things. She saw how dedicated she was when writing a song for Sho; how she believed in him when he said that he still convincing his agency to let her debut, but in truth, he didn't do anything.

She wanted to find her, and asked for forgiveness in Sho's behalf, but when she remembered the look on her face on their last encounter, she have a second thoughts, there's no way she can forgive them easily.

* * *

"Okami-san! Taisho!" The couple looked at the door in their restaurant and saw Kyoko, she was panting, she didn't even bother to tie her shoulder length, chestnut hair.

"Kyoko-chan, did you ran on your way here?" Okami-san worriedly asked, her husband handed her a glass of water.

She grinned at the couple "Tadah! Look at this!" She showed them the page of the magazine where her picture was printed. "I signed a modeling contract earlier. The designer loved my work and decided to make me her model."

The Okami-san have a smile on her face as she flipped the pages, her husband was looking over her shoulders, he also have a small smile on his face. Then he frown, he looked at his young part-timer.

"You are not going to wear that disgusting thing called two-piece, are you?" He sternly asked.

She shook her head "No. I will only wear her designed kimono." Taisho nodded, he sighed in relief and went back to the kitchen.

"You are so beautiful in here Kyoko-chan."

Her eyes lit up in excitement "I know right? Make up is like magic it made me beautiful!"

Okami-san softly chuckled "No, you are already beautiful; the make up only enhanced your beauty."

Kyoko blushed and looked down "Thank you so much for supporting me." She shyly stated

"It's the least thing that we can do for you."

Kyoko felt like crying again. Every time they praised her, she felt a warm feeling that she never felt before.

 _I wonder what is this…_ She wondered.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

And so, I read Tokyo Crazy Paradise… And, Shiva (in Misumi's body) really looked like Ren! XD

xOxO

 **\- BSOL**


	17. Chapter 17

"She's causing disturbance in acting school?" Ren asked in surprise. Lory called him early that morning, asking for help about Maria's attitude. He wanted to spend more time with Kyoko during breakfast especially that both of them don't need to start early that day.

Lory sighed and nodded "Yes."

"Why?" He asked "Maria-chan is not the kind of kid who will just play a prank for no reason. There must be a reason why she's doing this."

Lory handed him the script. Ren took it and immediately read it, after a moment, he put it down on the table.

"I see... So, she saw herself in Angel's character."

"Yes, that's why I'm asking for your help. I'm sure that Maria will listen to you."

Ren thought for a moment "I'll see what I can do. But, I only have free time at four in the afternoon."

"It's alright, as long as you will come."

"See you later then, boss."

The actor bowed at him before leaving.

* * *

"What the hell is this? Enrolling in acting school is so expensive!" Kanae whined as she read the brochure.

"Voice practice, Classical ballet, Dancing, Martial Arts courses training arrangements. I don't have money to pay for this!" Kyoko seconded.

They're in LME's Love Cafe, taking a break after some Love Me requests.

"But you already have a modeling job, I'm sure you can pay the installment."

"I can't! 480,000 Yen is too much! That's a little too greedy!" She cried.

Kanae heaved a sigh "Tell me about it! Seriously! It's an enemy of the commoner people!"

"What should we do, Moko-san? I really wanted to enroll! I don't know anything about acting! I'm only interested in dancing and voice practice!"

"We should ask the president if he can give us a discount."

"I might reconsider." The two Love Me members shrieked when a snake crawled on the table. "Now, now, Natsuko-chan won't bite." Lory grinned at them.

"President!" The two exclaimed.

"I have a Love Me assignment for the two of you. Come with me to the acting school." Kanae and Kyoko looked at each other, then to the president. They followed him to his car.

* * *

"President, what will be our assignment?" Kyoko asked suddenly.

Lory sighed "I want you to take care of my grand-daughter."

The girls blinked in surprise. Did they hear it right? They will babysit his grand-daughter?

He handed them a picture "That's Maria, my grand-daughter."

Kanae and Kyoko gaped "EH? HER?!"

"Do you know her?"

"Yes, we saw her during the new comer's audition, right Moko-san?"

Kanae nodded "Yeah."

Lory explained about Maria causing disturbance in the acting school, and let them read the script.

"So you're saying that because of the script, Maria-chan is causing problems...?" Kyoko asked after reading the script.

"That's the only theory that I can come up with... If Maria still hasn't forgiven herself about that time, this script probably touched a nerve in Maria."

Kyoko was in thought, Kanae was just listening. "Then President, we have a favor to ask..." Kyoko sheepishly smile at him.

"Hm? What is it?"

"If...Just if, that is... If we make Maria-chan open up her heart to us... Can you... Let us enroll in the acting school for free?" Kyoko was embarrassed at her sudden request.

Lory smiled "Is that all?"

"Yes!" Kyoko and Kanae both answer.

* * *

"Then... What the hell are you doing?" An irritated Kanae asked when she saw Kyoko sitting on the floor with several Tsuraga Ren voodoo dolls.

"President said that Maria is very fond of Tsuruga-san, I wonder which one we shall use..."

"It's creepy! Beautifully creepy! How can you make something like this! The details are amazing!" Kanae exclaimed as she examined the doll.

 _This girl... I wonder how close they are! There's no way she can make this without getting **too** close to the real thing!_ The two were so busy choosing what kind of Ren doll that Maria will probably like and they didn't notice the commotion behind them.

"Everyone is saying the same! Everyone refused to tell me the truth! Even you, Ren-sama! "

Kyoko and Kanae turned around when they heard a familiar voice yelled.

"Maria... Please listen."

"No! You will only lie to me!"

"Maria!" Lory scolded "Enough! You caused too much trouble already! Shouldn't you apologized to the people you hurt?"

Maria glared at him "Why would I? Isn't that great?"

"Maria!"

"Grandfather, are you really serious about airing that drama? That immature and childish play! It will only bring shame to LME! The main character's mother died because of her, she killed another life, and yet, her father, siblings, and everyone still love her! Why? Why they didn't hate her?"

She chuckled darkly. "Heh~ even a child like me can tell that it's so unlikely. It's all rubbish."

"Maria..." Ren whispered. For a moment, he saw his self on her, who can save this child's heart?

Everyone turned around when they heard someone clapping. Maria gasped when she saw a familiar face.

"Onee-sama! You understand me right? Right?" She beamed at her.

"Of course. I also read the script, and it was obvious that the older sister's part is weird. The mother that she loved so much died, yet she holds no grudge against her 'little sister', how does really reflect true human nature?"

"Right? That's what I'm telling them, but they can't understand!" Maria hugged her, seeking comfort to the only person who understands her.

Before Ren could react, the acting students challenged her.

"Then why don't you try acting it out?"

"Eh?" The number one love me girl was, at least, surprise. Did she hear it right?

"But the condition is that the main character must realize through the older sister that her father did not really hate her. So with your 'older sister blaming the younger sister' modifications, act it as you like."

"You're not gonna back out of it, are you?"

"Of course not!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Then, we will give you fifteen minutes to prepare."

With that, they went back practicing.

* * *

"Maria, I can't do anything. Mogami-kun is an amateur when it comes to acting, and suddenly she has to improvise for us." Lory explained to his pouting grand-daughter.

"I know that!"

"Maria-chan, you seem to like Mogami-san a lot. I'm hurt, you actually listen to her but not to me." Ren dramatically said.

"Ren-sama, you are still my number one!" She exclaimed "I really like onee-sama because, usually when a child cries, they will think it's troublesome, but won't say it out loud. But her... She scolded me with those scary face of hers. I was greatly moved by her frankness, I could feel my heart burning and my whole body trembling!" She stated with dreamy eyes.

 _That's Kyoko for you..._ Ren amusingly thought.

"Ah! They're here." Maria exclaimed. Lory and Ren turned to the door. Kyoko bowed and mumbled an apology.

"How does she intend to act?"

"Isn't she an amateur?"

"Then how did she enter the training center?"

"She must have bribed someone!"

Kyoko and Kanae irked at that statement. If they had money, they already paid the four-hundred and eighty thousand installment fee!

Kyoko felt a soft hand on hers, she saw Maria looking at her.

"Don't worry, don't lose to people like that."

"Maria..."

"Wait you..." Kanae growled "After being scolded like that, if you don't act properly I won't forgive you!"

"That's right! We should pinch their mouth shut 'til they rot!" Maria seconded.

"I'll do my best." Kyoko stated nervously. How can I even act it out! She mentally screamed. She glanced at Ren, he's being quiet the whole time.

He gave her and encouraging smile that said something like... You can do it, do your best.

Kyoko smiled, and took a deep breath. When they are in their position, one of the girls sneered.

"How envious... To be able to buy your dreams with money. Your parents must really love you a lot."

Her grudged-Kyomons woke up.

 _What did that bitch said?!_

* * *

"Ren-sama, you and grandfather seemed enjoying this!" Maria whined.

The actor smiled brightly at her "Really?" _I wanted to see how she will act it._ He mentally said.

"Onee-sama is an amateur, and yet, you put her into such difficult acting test!"

Lory smiled, and nodded "Mm. Mm. I'm looking forward to it!"

Everybody watched as the older sister and younger sister throw their dialogues. Lory, Kanae, Ren, and everyone in the room shivered at the hateful aura that Kyoko was emitting.

"She's good!" Maria exclaimed "Without changing the line, but just changing the 'feelings' brought a great impact! Ah~ just like my ideal onee-sama~"

Lory worriedly looked at his grand-daughter. _She wanted an older sister like that scary? I wonder what runs thru her mind._

"You... already knew the answer in your heart, right? In reality, even parents can hate their own children..." She leaned in "Actually, father... hates you." Kyoko sneered at her little sister.

 _She's acting out her real feelings..._ Ren sadly thought.

 _Is she really amateur?_ Lory wondered.

 _Father... hates me... I know that already, and I wanted them to tell me that. Because I already prepared myself for the truth. But still..._ Maria felt her beating heart, her tears streamed down her face.

 _But still... It hurts._

Kyoko smirked at her little sister, she looks so pitiful denying the fact that their father hates her.

"He sends me letters although he's far away!"

"Each time... Doesn't he write the same thing? That kind of letter doesn't it only take few minutes since he can just copy what he's written before? I don't think he really takes it seriously."

"That's not true!" Everyone turned to see a tearful Maria exclaimed. "Sure he always starts with the same phrase, and asks me the same questions, but every morning and every night, he sends me an email without fail!"

 _Just like what I've been expecting, she will answer me._ Kyoko inwardly cheered.

"So what?" She boringly asked "Even if he sends you email twice a day, doesn't he just repeat the same content?" Kyoko shrugged "He even saves an effort! Boiling cup noodles takes more effort than that."

Maria was ticked off, she stomped towards her "You are so rude! Don't compare papa's emails to boiling cup noodles!"

"Maria –"

Ren stopped Lory from interfering; he softly shook his head.

"Let Maria-chan find the answer on her own, boss. I guess, this is Mogami-san's true goal, to let Maria-chan open her heart to her."

Lory sighed in defeat, but then "It seems that you trust her Ren. Is there something going on that I don't know?" He wiggled his eyebrow,

Ren sweat dropped "I don't know what you are talking about." He smiled brightly at him and resume on watching the two.

"What do you know? What do you understand about father? You and father have never talked properly!"

Maria was stunned. _That's right... What do I know about father?_ She thought.

Kyoko crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow "What do you know about father's feelings?"

"I... I... Just know about it!" Maria stammered.

"What does someone like you know about it?! You don't understand at all!"

"I understand! Because in the last few lines of his emails, he always type 'I Love you'!" Maria cried.

Ren can't help but smile. _Great answer._

Kyoko reached out her face and softly smiled "There, you see...? You have your answer."

Maria throw herself at her and sobbed harder.

* * *

"Eh? Ren-sama and onee-sama won't be riding with us?" Maria asked her grandfather.

"He won't, he brought his own car and he asked Mogami-kun to be his temporary manager." Lory recalled what happen after the acting test.

 _Ren was swarmed by fans who wanted his autograph. Then suddenly he flashed his bright smile towards Kyoko._

 _"Mogami-san, since Yashiro-san is not with me, as a Love Me request can you be my temporary manager? At least, until we arrived in the agency?"_

 _Kyoko cringed inwardly. That smile that says **I will not take NO for an answer**. She forced herself to smile._

 _"Of course, Tsuruga-san!"_

"Che! I wanted to ask onee-sama for advice about what should I write to father." Maria crossed her arms and pouted.

Lory softly smiled as he watched her mumbled something.

 _I can't believe that she really did open Maria's heart._

 _I can't believe that she can pull off like that! And she said she's an amateur!_ Kanae sulked in the corner during the whole ride.

 **LME Underground Parking Lot...**

Inside Ren's car, Kyoko was alone waiting for Yashiro-san and Ren, the latter left Kyoko for a moment as he went back inside the building to get his things.

She looked inside her purse and found her precious item, the purple-blue stone that absorbs sadness. She clasped it with her hands.

"It's okay... It's okay... I'm alright... I'm totally fine..." She chanted again and again. She yelped in surprise and dropped the stone when Ren suddenly knocked on the windows.

"I'm sorry, but can you open it?" Kyoko immediately unlocked the door and Ren climbed in the driver's seat.

"What are you looking for?" He inquired when he saw her frantically looking for something under the seat.

"Corn!"

"Yes?"

Kyoko stared at her "Not you, but the magical stone that will absorb negative feelings. The one that you give to me."

"Oh..." Ren turned on the light and helped her searching for it.

"It's here!" Kyoko cheered and held the stone up high.

"You really take care of it." Ren softly stated.

She grinned at him "Of course, it was given to me by a fairy prince!"

"But even if your _'fairy prince'_ is with you, you still rely on the stone when you are sad." He dramatically shook his head "What kind of _'fairy prince'_ am I if you won't come to me and let me take away your sadness?"

"Corn..."

He open his arms. "Will you let me and my powers to get rid of your sadness, Kyoko-chan?" She didn't answer, not verbally.

She throw her hands on his shoulders and hugged him. Ren murmured assuring words to her.

Kyoko sighed and relaxed on his arms. She did felt better.

From the distance, a bespectacled man softly squealed, he zoom the camera on his phone and took a picture of them.

"These stolen pictures will be my surprise on your wedding! Fufuf~"

* * *

 **[A/N]**

I'm halfway for the next chapter... It's quite long, it already have 3000+ wordings and it's not yet done! Whew~

For those who are asking for Ruriko, yes she will have an appearance but not in the usual plotline...

For those who are asking for Dark Moon, yes there will be a some twists and turns on that arc...

For those who are asking for Prisoner PV arc, well... I enjoyed my plan twists on that arc. *evil laugh*

I already have an outline until the Vain Day arc...

So just sit back and read.

Have a nice day!

xOxO

 **\- BSOL**


	18. Chapter 18

The next days, Kyoko and Ren were both busy with their schedules. With the addition of acting classes, Kyoko only have a break during lunch time, they sometimes met with Ren during the photo shoot for Mei-chan's brand. She learnt that Mei-chan was one of the main costume providers for historical drama series, movies, and fantasy genre, both local and international.

When Kyoko entered the kitchen in Daruma-ya, she was immediately changed into her waitress kimono and ties her hair, apologizing to the couple for being a little late.

She's done cleaning the dishes when Okami-san called for her.

"Kyoko-chan, please go see what table three wants."

"Ah, yes!" reaching for the pad of paper and pen when she heard an arguing voices.

"Hey Katsumi, minors can't drink alcohol. You'd better eat this fish instead." The man said.

"No! I said I don't like fish!"

 _Huh?_ Kyoko tilted her head when she heard the female voice.

"The fish cuisine here is really good."

"The fish tastes the same anywhere!"

 _That voice... it sounds like..._

"Just give it a try"

"How irritating! If it tastes awful, I won't let you off! Old bas –"

Kyoko turned to her right where the she heard the familiar voice and her eyes widened.

"–tard..." Her eyes were the same

"Ah!" They both exclaimed.

 _Moko-san?!_ She mentally exclaimed. She's wearing a curly blond wig, and heavy make-up. She looks different but with Kyoko's excellent observation, she knew it that it was her.

"What wrong Katsumi. Do you know her?" The man in front of her best friend asked.

 _WHO THE HELL IS KATSUMI?!_ Kyoko wanted to scream.

Kanae shook her head and force a smile, but her face is pale as a paper.

* * *

Ren raised his eyebrow when he saw Kyoko crouching on the floor in the living room, nervously biting her finger nails, while the TV is on.

"Hey, what's wrong?" He asked softly.

Kyoko lifted her head to look at him "Corn, I'm worried about Moko-san."

"What? Why?" He joined her on the floor.

"I saw her earlier at Daruma-ya, she's in disguise together with an old-man, and he called her 'Katsumi'. What if she's doing something dangerous? What should I do? I can't leave her alone!"

Ren thought for a moment "Have you asked her about it?"

"Eh? Uhm... No." She already ran a possible scenario in her head, she's positive that Kanae will say _'it's none of your business!'_ then walked away without tell her anything.

"Maybe Kotonami-san has a reason. As her best friend, you should tell her your worries."

Kyoko sighed "You're right. I should ask her tomorrow." She smiled at him and asked "Welcome home. How's your day?"

"I'm quite tired; I have a late meeting with the president. What about yours?"

"I... I signed up for commercial audition." She informed him.

"Oh? That's great! What kind of commercial?"

Before she can answer, she heard a faint 'ding' from the kitchen.

"That's the dessert." She told him and stood up "I'll tell you later during dinner."

"I'll help you set the table."

"Thanks."

Both have their dinner in the living room while watching some show, and Kyoko told him about her Curara audition, and asked for some advice.

* * *

Because their ways are separate, Kyoko chose not to be inconvenience to Ren by riding a taxi on her way to her audition. Kyoko felt a sense of nostalgia when she saw several ladies, her eyes roamed the room and saw Kanae, sitting on the corner with an expressionless face.

"MOKO-SAAAAAAAAN~" Kyoko froze midway when her best friend glared at her "Moko-san, why?" She tilted her head in confusion in confusion.

"Are you okay? I was going to ask you what that was about last night. Who's Katsumi?"

Kanae blushed "Mo! Stop it! You didn't saw me last night! Do you understand?"

Crestfallen, Kyoko sighed "I'm really worried about you. I thought that man was bothering you." Then she gave her a sad smile "I'm sorry if I'm minding your business too much. Then I won't ask anymore, as long as you're okay." Then she silently took a seat beside her.

Kanae felt guilty seeing that Kyoko was really worried about her. Before, she didn't care whether the people will hate her or not, but seeing her worried expression... Kanae was fighting with her inner self whether to tell her or not.

"Argh! Mo! I'm sorry. I will tell you later, for the meantime let's focus on the audition, okay?" Kyoko smiled at her, strangely enough to bring warmth on her chest.

The two Love Me members whipped their heads to the door when they heard it open, and Kanae's blood ran cold.

"Moko-san?" Kyoko softly called when she felt her mood changed.

A girl with long, straight, blond hair, walked towards them and smirked at Kanae.

"I can't believe you are also here, are you following me? But you should know by now that they will choose me. Because we have different kind of powers and you don't stand a chance. You can tell these people about my true capability, you should know pretty well don't you? Since elementary school, I'm always the lead actress in all the performances and you have always been a nameless supporting cast isn't it, Kotoname Kanae?"

Her three bodyguards clapped their hands after her speech.

"Well done, Erika-sama!"

Kanae glared at her "My power...? That's right, I definitely want to see the 'power' that you usually use. I want to see how you will become so disappointed if that 'power' of yours would have no use."

Erika huffed and walked away from her, she whispered something to one of her bodyguards, he nodded and left. The remaining two served her snacks.

"Moko-san, let's practice for the audition and defeat that girl!" Kyoko clenched her fist. She already hate her because she bully Kanae, her best friend.

"Why would I practice with my rival!" Kanae pushed her away when she saw her face near her.

Erika's ears twitched.

 _Her rival? That should be me, right?_ She turned around at the girl that Kanae acknowledged as her rival.

Her bodyguards suddenly examine her appearance.

"Erika-sama, it's terrible! It's this girl... Even though she's auditioning, she doesn't have a spot of make up!" One of them screamed in horror when he scrutinized her face.

"Not only that! Her clothes are used! No matter how you look at it, it's definitely been worn more than once! So this is what they called 'old clothes'!" Exclaimed from the one who inspect her clothes.

"This is worse! It's clearly been used daily! I've seen her carry this in public every day! So this is what they mean by recycling!" The last one took her bag and scan it.

Erika snicker "Oh, that's what happens when you're forced to use something over and over again. Such is the tragic fate of poor people."

"Then this means that..."

"...This girl is part of what is known as..."

"...a COMMONER!"

"She's just poor..." Erika smirked.

 _What the...? What's wrong for being poor?_ Kyoko was embarrassed for being inspected like that.

The gossips and murmuring quite down when someone entered the room ask asks the participants to get ready. Kanae grabbed Kyoko's hands and walked passed by Erika.

The blond girl sneered "Oh my, you're going too? When will you ever learn? Not that it matters, I look forward in destroying you without mercy."

Kyoko was burning up with range. "Moko-san, I can't believe it! That person said something so rude about you! Aren't you going to say anything back?!" She whined as they entered the next room.

"Shut up. It's better not to say anything to people like that."

"Moko-san, I don't believe that you've only done minor roles." Kyoko said. Kanae stopped on her tracks and turned around to face her "You are a great actress, if you haven't been landed in Love Me Section, I'm sure there are already several lead roles offering for you."

Kanae blushed and huffed. "Of course, because I'm great!" Kyoko giggled, happy that slowly, Kanae was starting to open up with her.

After they settled on their chairs, three men in suits entered the room.

"Okay, the director is not yet here, so let's start by introducing your names –" He didn't got to finish what he was saying when suddenly, Erika leaped in front with her classical ballet moves.

"Number one - Kouenji Erika. My hobbies are horse riding and traveling abroad. As for specialties, I am a pro at classical ballet." She stated as she keeps on twirling in front of Kanae.

"Oh! You're the daughter of the CEO of the Kouenji Group!" One of those men exclaimed when she recognized her name.

"Hey you! Stop standing in front of me!" Kanae irritatingly said.

Erika smiled at them "Ever since I was a child, I've dreamed of becoming the star to represent Japan! And I have the confidence to become it! If you hire me to represent the new product that you're selling, you can use the Koueji Group so that it'll be an instant success!"

"She's still the same." Kanae muttered. "It's always the same, that girl only uses her family's power not her own. This is how the show business sometimes works, after all."

"Eh? So this is what you meant earlier? The _'power'_ that she always use?" Kanae nodded.

They were shocked when the Curara owner and other executives already shaking Erika's hand.

"They completely fell for it! Oh my god. The audition is ending fast! And we haven't done anything yet!" Kyoko cried out.

"WAIT A SECOND!" One of the participants growled "Ever since I was a little girl, I've also wanted to be a star to represent Japan."

The room suddenly fell into chaos and stampede when the others wanted also to be heard. They were screaming that they also wanted to be star.

The two Love Me members were speechless.

"I think I understood why I was put in Love Me Section." Kanae mumbled.

"This is crazy. Well, to see it with your own eyes, it's quite a shock. These people who wanted to be stars... All wanted to be loved so badly."

"How frightening."

When the executives managed to calm them down, they discussed the concept of the commercial.

"The commercial is to be refreshing! If any of you have had previous experience, we're aiming for the _'Youthful'_ image. Now, tell us what's your most dazzling moment was."

To Kanae's surprise, Kyoko was the first one to raise her hand.

"When I was six years old, I met a fairy prince and have my first kiss!" Kyoko was practically sparkling when she told them about her fairy prince. When she's done, Kanae gaped at her.

"Seriously? A fairy?" She doubtfully asked. Kyoko was still smiling, nodded at her.

"Yes. That's one of my unforgettable dazzling moments in my life."

Kanae heaved a sigh, she's worried about her mental health. When she's the only one left, she reluctantly stood up.

"I was chosen to play a role in a play in third grade. I got the lead role." She said in monotonous voice.

 _Moko-san..._ Kyoko worriedly looking at her.

* * *

A man dressed in a casual clothes plopped himself in the chair near the vending when he heard voices in the back that seems they were arguing. Curiosity hits him and he stay and listen.

"Hey Moko-san, don't tell me that you've decided to give up in the middle from today's audition." Kanae only sighed and didn't answer. "If you keep acting like this you'll really lose to that girl, you know."

"It's alright."

"Huh?" Kyoko blinked, she can't believe that her best friend will give up because of that!

"I already know what the outcome would be. As long as that girl will use her money I don't have a chance."

"But if you work hard to get the director –"

Kanae stood up and glared at her "You don't understand! I'm sure one of those bodyguards of hers already bought the director with millions. If it's only a talent-based competition there's no way I will lose, but I can't compete against money! In this world, if you have money, everything is easy. People are just like that, they can easily be blinded by money –"

The man who has been eavesdropping cringed when he saw how the other lady slapped the other. It even echoed the room.

 _That must be one hell of a slap!_

Kanae was shocked when her small hands slapped her face, and it seems it brought back her composure.

"Moko-san, do you really think that there's no other way? Is it true that you think your talent can be overthrown by wealth? Ii doesn't matter how rich you are, because _'talent'_ it something that you can't buy! No one will refuse money, you say? You can't decide that everyone is the same, based on your assumption! Moko-san, after all this time, have you ever confronted her? Have you ever insisted on defying her, even though you know that you won't win against her wealth? Will you let her continue to steal your dreams?"

 _I don't want you to feel what I felt when I was still stupid and let Sho stole my dreams from me without fighting back, Moko-san..._

Kanae clenched her fist. _My dreams... After all this time, I keep holing back and suppressing what's important to me... My dreams..._

"Moko-san... You really wanted be an actress right?"

"Of course." She whispered.

"Well then, you should fight back."

"Fight back?" Kanae stared at her "How?"

"Eh?"

"How can I fight back?" Kyoko felt Kanae's ray of hopes directed at her.

"Umm... Well, since we didn't stand out in the first round, we should do something this time that will surely create a strong impression on the judges and the director!"

"You're right... But how?"

Kanae's rays of hopes were getting intensified while waiting for her answer.

"Well... uhm..." Kyoko felt a sense of déjà vu, and then it clicked, she also have this kind of dilemma last night. She tried to recall what Ren told her.

 _"Advise? Well... You should attract the judges and leave a strong impression on them."_

 _"Yeah? How?"_

 _Ren sweat dropped looking at her hopeful eyes. "How, huh..." Ren thought for a moment. "For example, by wearing your Love Me uniform."_

 _Kyoko made a sour face "There's no way I will wear that curse uniform! People will look at me, it will attract –"_

 _Ren smirked "I told you, that pink uniform is perfect for attracting attention."_

 _Kyoko groaned "I'll think about it."_

She snapped back to the present. "There's a way Moko-san, don't we have a way that we can attract attention without even trying?"

"Huh?"

"Yes, the only thing that we have that the others don't! One glance of this is enough to attract the people's attention!"

Kanae shivered, it seems that she already know what is it "Wait... Wait a minute! Don't tell me you want to wear _**that**_?!" She yelled in horror. "NOOOOOOO! Not a million years! Not for the audition!"

"Moko-san! It's better than nothing! Come on!" Kyoko starting to push her to the dressing room "You brought it with you right? Right?"

"No I didn't!" She denied.

"Moko-san! This is the first step in fighting back!" She said as they leave the room.

The man blew the smoke of his cigarette. " _'Attract attention without even trying'_ , huh?" he mumbled, he takes off his hat and shades.

"I can't wait to see what sort of trick they're going to perform."

* * *

The crews and director sighed unison, they're running out of time and they didn't finished a scene today because the actress was too enchanted at her co-star and forget her lines. He let the actress to compose herself before their last retake for today.

"Ren."

The actor looked at his approaching manager with cups of coffee, his hairstylist was almost done in combing his hair. He handed one to the lady stylist and to Ren.

"Tired?"

He just smile as an answer and murmured a 'thanks' for the coffee. Yashiro felt Ren's vibrated on his breast pocket.

"Ah, it's your phone." He took and handed it to the actor.

His tiredness was lifted when he saw that it was from Kyoko. He open the message and almost choked from his coffee, it was a picture of her and Kanae (who has a disgusted expression on her face), wearing the Love Me uniform.

 _Tada! We are the Love Me pink sisters! We are getting a lot of attractions today! *smiling emoticon* I, or rather, we followed your advice! Wish us luck, Corn! *heart-kiss emoticon*_

He typed a reply and handed back the phone to his manager, who now has a teasing and devilish smile on his face.

"Someone is in good mood even after those ten retakes~~"

"I'm _always_ in a good mood, Yashiro-san."

"Yeah~ only after receiving a message from Kyoko-chan~" Ren ignored his teasing when he saw his co-star approached them.

"Tsu-Tsuruga-san... I'm really sorry that I made the scenes take longer than usual..." She said with a red-face and teary-eyes. "Next time, there won't be any retakes. I promise!"

Ren put down his coffee and stood up in front of the girl. "Don't worry, it's okay because great scenes usually takes a lot of time. Now, stop crying." He softly wiped her tears away. "If you cry you'll lose your self-confidence."

The manager who was watching them silently screamed. _Kyoko-chan! Ren was unconsciously flirting with his co-star! You should scold him, or else every girl will be your rival!_

"Let's do our best, okay?" Ren smile at her.

"Yes!"

Yashiro-san can clearly saw the heart-shaped formed on her eyes. _There goes another girl falling for Ren's charm!_

Ren went back to his chair and waited for his cue from the director.

* * *

 **Meeting office...**

The director gritted his cigarette "Sorry, but would you clear this mountain of paper and get out of here." He stated and plunked his feet over the bundle of money.

He blew the smoke and the three men in black flinched when the director made the money on the table as an ashtray.

"And pass the message to your missy, I am not selling talent. If she wants to be hired, tell her to use her own ability and not money." He then kicked them out with their two million Yen, cash.

The director smiled at the executives and the Curara owner, resuming their meeting.

"I'm going to make a slight change to the commercial story board."

"Change? What change? We don't have a storyboad yet."

"It's the number of girls that'll pass audition."

"Yeah? How many?"

"Let's make it two." He raised his fingers.

 **Back to where the participants were waiting...**

"Mo! To where do you sent that embarrassing photo?"

Kyoko giggled "Secret!"

"Mo! just make sure that it will not spread to any social media! It will ruin my reputation. Mo!"

Her phone vibrated and blushed on his reply.

 _You look beautiful, as expected. Make sure that the uniform will do the attraction and not your beauty. It's nice to know that Kotonami-san is there, it's a nice friendly-competition experience for you. Good luck to the both of you, but more good luck to you. *inlove emoticon*_

"That playboy!" She murmured and stuffed her phone back to her bag.

"So you sent that photo to him?" Kanae accused, she won't say his name to avoid rumors.

"Eh? How did you know?"

"Because you are blushing like crazy! Mo!" Kyoko laughed.

They heard an angry hissed in the corner, they turned and see Erika on her phone scolding someone.

"What? Is the director an idiot? All of you as well... How can you retreat that easily? Go and try to convince him again, idiots!"

 _"But Erika-sama, we are afraid that before we can speak, we will be killed by him."_

"That is nothing! Aren't you all men! So hang in there!" She's so angry that she didn't even bother whether somebody will hear her or not.

"Oh? Is something not going smoothly according to your plan?" Kanae smirked. Erika jumped from surprise when she saw her, listening to her conversation. "The _'power'_ that you always use is not working today?"

"What... is that supposed to mean? I have always used my own ability to defeat you! Don't get too cocky just because you attract attention with that disgusting overalls of yours! My acting skill has been improving! I will defeat you using my own ability."

Kanae stared at her, then smile "That would be interesting..." She gave her a challenging smile before going back to Kyoko,

"UWAAAAAAH~"

Everyone turned around to the door and saw the executives with a guy that looks like a member of yakuza.

He controlled his self not to laugh at the duo. _Wonderful! It's totally awesome. What a shocking pink! And it's a pair like twin stars! So this is what she meant by attracting attention without doing anything!_

He let out a playful giggle and took a seat with the executives.

"Ah, before the second round begins, let me introduce someone. This is the director-producer who wasn't here on the first round, Kurosaki Ushio."

Everyone on the room have the same thought: _This man that looked like a yakuza is the producer?!_

Erika clenched her fist and gritted her teeth. _So this is the stupid producer that refuses my two-millions pocket money? No wonder he refused it! One look and you could tell that he's an idiot!_

Kurosaki-san put a box on the table "In this box is the start of the second round, I want you to draw lots to decide you who will be going to be your pair."

Kyoko and Kanae looked at each other, then they followed the other girls. After the draw, Kurosaki-san informed those who have the same number to pair up.

 _Interesting!_ He thought when the pink duo was together. _Even luck favored them._

* * *

Kyoko was so ecstatic after the audition, she still can't believe that the director chose her and Kanae, and the latter was finally free from Erika after confronting the girl.

"Eh?" Kyoko blinked at her. They are now in the park and Kanae was telling her about her current situation. "Yesterday was a Love Me assignment from the president? Why?"

"The other day, I injured another actor, I threw him away when the director said that I should play with him. The crew panicked when they heard him grunted from pain."

Kyoko inwardly cringed, that must be hurt. "You should play with toy cars or anything, but why throwing him away?"

Kanae give her a look "Because kids are happy when they are being thrown right?"

"Huh? Of course not!"

She heaved a sigh "But my nieces and nephews really like it when I'm playing with them."

Kyoko snorted and cringed when she received a glare from her best friend. Kanae huffed and stood up.

"Let's go, it's getting dark. We still have to prepare for our upcoming commercial shoot soon." They were waiting for the bus station when Kanae suddenly spoke "Put an ice on your cheek when you got home. It seems that I slapped you too hard."

"Hm? It's alright I'm –" Kyoko stopped, she was about spit out that she's already used to being slapped by her mother "–I'm the one who slapped you first."

In the bus, Kyoko dozed off on Kanae's shoulder. The raven-haired lady smile and stamped a hundred percent points on her love me stamp notebook.

 _Thank you... My reliable best friend..._ She can trust her, she decided. Kanae finally found someone that she can trust and she can talk to comfortably.

But there's no way she will tell her that!


	19. Chapter 19

"Sho, remember to behave yourself in front of her, do you understand?" The singer groaned as an agreement.

"You should impress Mei-chan to let her design your costume for your character in your next PV. First impressions really matters to her."

"I know, I know, you've been telling me that ever since I woke up this morning." He grumbled.

They are on their way to Mei Anderson's office building; they heard rumors about her being one of the best when it comes to costume designing. Even getting an appointment with her is hard, but Shoko managed to get one thru her close acquaintance, Director Yamato – Sho's photographer on his latest photo shoot.

The lady manager was nervous, she never met this enigmatic designer before, she hardly ever appears on TV. And most of her business transactions were done either by her secretary or Yamato. She prefers a head-to-head transaction, president-to-president. But she's relief when she heard rumors about her being a nice woman and easy to work with.

And there's a rumor that she can be your ticket to be known internationally. That's what she was aiming, for Sho to have his name known abroad.

* * *

"Mei-chan." The young director entered her office. She paused from her sketching and glanced at him.

"Yamato! What are you doing here?"

He didn't answer immediately, but instead, he gestured her to turn around. The lady designer obliged and he put a pin on hair that was tied in bun. She murmured a 'thanks' shyly and face him.

"I just want to remind you about your appointment with Fuwa Sho." The way he said his name is like venom on his tongue.

A frown was seen on her beautiful face "Seeing that you dislike the man, I'm having a second thought on working with him."

"No, observe him first, maybe he will be nice to you because you're a woman."

"You sounded like he's a pervert." She muttered.

Yamato snorted "If winking and flirting with the makeup artists while his manager was glaring at him is considered being called a pervert, then he is."

"Ugh! The number one thing I hate on guys!"

They were interrupted by the call on her secretary, informing her that Fuwa Sho and his manager have arrived. She instructed her to lead them in her office.

"I'll be going now." He kissed her cheeks. "If he will make you uncomfortable just tell me."

She nodded. "By the way, how's Kyoko-chan and Ren-chan doing on the set?"

Yamato stared at her "Ren was scaring my crew! He's sending death glares to those who attempt on asking Kyoko-chan out for dinner."

She grinned "I can't wait to design her wedding dress!"

"And I can't wait to film it." He smirked.

* * *

Sho was taken aback when he saw the said famous designer, he imagined it being a middle-aged woman, wearing normal office suit. But instead, a petite, prim and proper lady, wearing a kimono greeted them. Her hair was tied in a bun with a large-sized flower hair pin.

 _She looks sophisticated,_ he thought. _I bet she have a nice body under that multi-layer kimono._ A predatory smirk flashed on his face. _So this woman can be my ticket to international show business huh. I will only play nice, just like what Shoko said, ha! Easy!_

Shoko softly gasped at the beautiful woman, no one told her that Mei Anderson is still young, maybe on her mid-twenties, twenty four or twenty five. She roamed her eyes on her office, three white boards on the wall, a flat screen TV, two desktop computers and one laptop on her table, several plaques hanged on the wall, and trophies on top of her book shelves.

She already achieved many things at such young age!

Mei-chan's first impression on Sho – Arrogant. She can sense that he was undressing her on his mind.

"Please have a seat." She ushered them to the couch. The two silently followed her and obliged.

"Let me hear your business."

 _She too serious._ Shoko noted.

"Mei-chan, The Akatoki Entertainment asked you to designed a costume for Fuwa Sho for his upcoming PV."

The designer cocked her head to the side "Really? But Toshi-chan didn't inform me about it."

"The president doesn't know that we are here." The lady manager said.

"Okay, so what's the theme?"

"Fantasy. His role is a demon."

The designer tapped her fingers on the table, then glanced at the blond singer, who sent a suggestive look at her, and wink. She scowled and looked back to his manager.

"Just a lowlife demon and not the king of demons?"

Shoko was confused "What's the difference?"

"If it's king of demons, we should make a costume that was rightful for a king to wear, but if it's just a lowlife demon, then we can make it simple."

Sho's ear's twitched. Simple? _'Fuwa Sho'_ and _'simple'_ shouldn't be placed in the same sentence.

"I'm the king of demons." He informed, he smirked at her.

She hummed, "When will you use it?"

"Probably next month." Shoko answered.

"I don't know if I can make it in time."

The blond singer frowned "Why's that?"

"I have several requests lined up. There's Ren-chan, Hiro-chan, Hide-chan, Kyoko-chan –" She was counting on her fingers when Sho interrupted her.

"By _'Ren'_ , do you mean _'Tsuraga Ren'_?" He asked, he was pissed to be put aside while that actor was a priority.

Mei-chan nodded "Yes."

"And by _'Kyoko'_ , do you mean _'Mogami Kyoko'_?" She nodded again, Sho scowled. "Why?!" He ignore his manager's warning hissed.

"Excuse me?" She arched her eyebrow.

"Why should I be put aside while you prioritized those two?! I am Fuwa Sho, for heaven's sake!" He exclaimed.

"Sho! Behave!" Shoko scolded, he really lose his temper every time Tsuraga's name was mentioned, now it was worst, they did confirm that the _'Kyoko'_ in the magazine is the _'Kyoko'_ that they knew.

"Yes, you are Fuwa Sho, and so?"

"And so, you should prioritize my request. And where did you found that boring woman anyway? Kyoko become pretty only because of make-up and Tsuruga-san is a platform-wearing act –"

Shoko cringed when a loud slap echoed the room. Sho slightly widened his eyes, he was shocked on how the designer can slapped so hard with her skinny arms.

"And how about you? What's _your_ place in the industry? A petty rock star that by any minute can be replaced by someone better?" She narrowed her eyes on him then she smirked.

"Where did I found Kyoko-chan, you ask? It was all thanks to _your_ inept model, Nanokura-san that I met her, if it wasn't for her being maladroit I won't met a wonderful and talented model. If you wanted to insult someone, then insult that model of yours who wasted my time and failed my expectations."

Shoko immediately stood up, she grabbed Sho's head and they both bowed.

"Mei-chan, I'm so sorry for my charge's attitude. He's just in bad mood lately, but he's a good man, I can assure you –"

The designer raised her hand and gestured her to stop.

"This meeting is adjourn, and my answer is no."

"But –"

Sho scoffed "It's alright Shoko, I don't want my costume to be designed by someone who make use of a boring girl and fake actor as her models anyway."

Mei-chan smiled at him "Then my door is open Fuwa Sho, you can take your leave."

The singer didn't need to be told twice and he marched to door.

Shoko bowed and kept on muttering an apology hoping she will change her mind.

"Shoko, come on let's get out of here." She glared at him and followed him. Sho closed the door forcedly.

" _Bastard_!" She muttered in English. She went to her table and grabbed her notebook, she added _Fuwa Sho_ on her blacklisted celebrity lists, and his name was next to Mimori.

"I wonder why Toshi-chan didn't kick him out yet." She wondered. Then she remembered to call Yamato.

"He is indeed a rotten bastard!" She immediately exclaimed when he picked up the phone.

 _"Did he do something to you?"_

"Other than insulting me and my models? None."

 _"He did what?!"_ The man on the other line exclaimed.

"He's just being a brat Yamato, an insecure brat."

 _"So he failed? Ha! Serves him right!"_

* * *

"You are an idiot, Sho! Why can't you control your temper whenever you heard Tsuruga's name?! She's just testing you and you blew it!" Shoko scolded, they're on their way to TBM for his other appointment.

Sho narrowed his eyes "What do you mean by testing me?"

"She wanted to see if you have patience! Because for her, patience is very important!" She exclaimed.

"Then why didn't you tell me beforehand?! Useless manager!" Sho yelled in frustration.

"Because I thought you will be mature and professional enough to choose not to affront her while we are asking her a favor! But what did you do? You insulted her!"

"I don't care! But I don't like the idea to be put on one side while –"

"And _that's_ your biggest mistake, idiot!" Shoko stomped the brakes when the light turned red. "Did you forget your place? Who do you think you are? Why do you always think that you are the most important person in show business? Tsuruga, Koga, and Kijima those three have been in show business for more than five years, and what about you?" Sho was silent. She got a point, but still, he doesn't like the idea for not being the number one priority.

She glanced at the traffic light and she stepped on the gas when it turned green. "And look, I was right. It was Kyoko-chan the one in the magazine; she's starting to make a life that she enjoy and wanted, a life that was free from your control."

"No, I know how her mind works. She only entered in show business to get near me again, and to be worthy for me." Sho smirked.

 _Well, if she will change her plain and boring persona maybe I might reconsider forming a band with her, like what we originally planned._ He thought amusingly.

Shoko rolled her eyes but remained quiet.

* * *

Ren watched Maria ran to Kyoko after her shooting, with a soft smile on his lips. The kid wanted to be carried by her.

"Kyoko-chan did become Maria-chan's older sister." Yashiro-san commented as he watched the two playing in the grass while Kanae was scolding them.

"Yeah. A perfect older sister indeed."

The two men jumped when they heard a trumpet and saw an approaching band.

"President..." The two grumbled when they Lory appeared riding a white horse.

"Ren!" The president exclaimed, he wasn't expecting him there. "Don't you have a shooting today?"

"Ah yes, but there's a slight changes in schedule and the director shoot my parts first." He explained.

 _Liar! You're the one who asked the director to shoot your parts first with the pretext of the president called you for an emergency._ Yashiro objected in his mid.

Lory arched his eyebrow "And why are you here in Mogami-kun's commercial shooting?"

"Maria called me, she asked me if I can accompany her to her _'onee-sama'_ s first shooting', she wanted to support Mogami-san's first commercial job." Ren said.

 _Liar! You are the one who called Maria-chan and asked her if she wanted to watch Kyoko-chan's commercial shooting_. Yashiro mentally snorted.

Ren already prepared his answer to the president's possible questions. And it seems that he bought it when Lory just nodded.

"Thank you for accompanying her. Now I must talk to the director." Lory made his way to the director who was talking to his crew.

"I feel sorry for Maria-chan, for being used like a scapegoat." Yashiro-san muttered amusingly.

Ren looked at him "I didn't. She did want to watch Kyoko's shooting."

"Yeah, but you reminded her first."

Ren shrugged. He heard his name being called in the distance and saw Maria and Kyoko waving at him. He waved back.

"I'm glad that you are happy now Ren. Ever since Kyoko-chan came, you loosen up a bit, and you look refreshed." Yashiro-san gave him a small smile.

"Because she's finally back in my arms after waiting for more than ten years." He mumbled softly.

"Eh? What was that?" He cupped his ear and leaned.

"Because she's like a fresh air in my polluted life." He answered softly.

 _She's my light in my dark world…_

* * *

Maria and Kanae laughed when Kyoko ran to the trailer to change her uniform.

"I wonder why she loves to wear the uniform so much?" Maria asked Kanae.

"Hm? She said that she only finished one year in high school, and she missed it."

"Onee-sama wanted to go back to school?"

"Yes, but with her job, it's hard to find a school who will take considerations on a celebrity."

The trailer open and Kyoko came out with her Love Me uniform.

"Onee-sama, let's go and meet with Ren-sama." Maria grabbed her hand and ran to where Ren and his manager were watching.

Lory softly smiled when he heard their conversation earlier.

 _High School huh... I think I can arrange that._


	20. Chapter 20

"President can you please repeat that?"

Kyoko woke up from the constant ringing of her phone, she immediately answer it before it will wake up Ren. She was surprised when it was the president, on her sleepy state, she thinks she misheard him about her, going to high school.

Lory softly chuckled "I said, I asked a friend of mine who owned a school for celebrities if you can still enroll this term, he said yes as long as you can their entrance exam. So what about it? Do you want to continue your high school?"

"Eh?" She blinked once "Eh?" She blinked twice. "EH?!" She exclaimed, Lory's words finally sunk in in her mind. Ren snapped his eyes open when he heard Kyoko's voice.

"Wha–" Kyoko put her fingers on his lips and gestured the phone on her ears. He kept quiet and sit beside her, leaning on the headboard.

"I want to, president!" The actor beside her raised his eyebrow, why would Lory called her so early in the morning?

"Good. The exam will be next week, just the basic and some of their lectures, he wanted to see if you can catch up with their lessons."

"Yes! Yes! I can." She tear up from happiness, finally, she can now continue her high school years "Thank you so much, president."

"Don't mention it, I always do what's best for my employee. Good luck, Mogami-kun."

After she placed her phone back to the bedside table, she squealed and threw her hands on Ren.

"High school! Corn, I can finally continue my high school!"

Ren smiled "I'm glad." He kissed the top of her head. "Good luck."

Kyoko looked at him "Did I wake you up?"

"Hm? No." He glanced at the alarm clock it flashed 5:45AM. He scooted her back to the bed with him "It's still early, let's sleep some more."

She blushed madly but then, she snuggled to his warmth and fall asleep.

* * *

"Oi Yashiro-san, be careful not to infect Tsuruga-san with your colds." One of the crews warned when he saw the manager sneezed couple of times now.

"No one will take care of him if he will get sick." Said the other.

He rubbed his teary eyes "Yeah. Don't worry I'm sure there will be someone who will take care of him." He grinned when he ran a scenario in his head where Kyoko taking care of him.

Ren chuckled "You don't need to worry, I'm taking my vitamins every day. I won't get sick easily and I never been sick ever since I can remember." He proudly informed them.

"Oh! Tsuruga-san is amazing! Even if he's a bachelor and living alone, he can seriously take care of his health!" The makeup artist exclaimed. The others nodded in agreement, making comment on how amazing he was.

Ren nervously chuckled remembering the times where Kyoko forced him to eat vegetables and healthy foods, and making sure not to forget to take his vitamins. Yashiro snickered behind him, it was as if reading what's on his mind.

After dropping Yashiro-san on his apartment, he went home directly. Kyoko informed him that the Okami and Taisho in Daruma-ya gave her a day off so she can study for her exam.

She's been studying hard for two days straight, he remembered the time when she was still a kid and crying because she didn't get a perfect score.

When he opened his apartment, a smell of something burning welcomed him. He immediately went the kitchen and saw Kyoko stirring a pot while reading her note, and the frying pan on the other stove starts to burn.

She has a serious face while murmuring terms and dates.

Ren cleared his throat "Excuse me sweetheart, but the mysterious thing over there has become more mysterious every minute."

"Eh?" Kyoko looked at him then at the pan, she dropped her note and she screamed in horror.

"I'm sorry, Corn." Kyoko apologized again. They finally have their dinner after the charade in the kitchen.

"It's alright." Ren softly smile. "You've been studying too hard; it was as if you aimed to have a perfect score."

"Of course! So that mother will... mother will..." She slapped her forehead and bitterly chuckled "I'm an idiot!"

"No you're not." She looked up at him, Ren smiled "Old habits are hard to forget."

"Yeah, I guess so." She whispered.

Red cupped her cheeks and made her to look at him "Sweetheart, remember that you are doing this for yourself, not for your mother, and not for me, but for you."

She smiled at him and nodded.

* * *

Ren prepared a special dinner setting for Kyoko and ordered an American cuisine, to congratulate her for doing a great job and passing her high school entrance exam.

While waiting for her, he went to their room and opens the small drawer on his bedside table, and took a silver key. He left the room and then went to the third and special room in his apartment. He opened the door after unlocking it and turn on the switch, the light bulb flickered for a moment until it fully lit the whole room.

"I hope she will like this." He mumbled. He softly smiled as he recalls the four years he spent in preparing the room just for her.

Satisfied, he closed and locked the door before going back to the living room and wait for his order. He glanced at the wall clock – it's still seven-thirty, he noted, there's still an hour before her shift ends.

He switched on the TV and look for a nice show, his brows rose when a certain entertainment news caught his attention, a band called _Viel Ghoul_ was climbing rapidly to the music charts for the last two months, they are almost in the number one spot, just a little more and Fuwa Sho will fall from his pedestal.

"I'm home!" He immediately turned off the TV before she will hear about it.

"Welcome home." He greeted with a warm smile.

She sniffed around "Smells nice." She cheekily smiled at him. "Don't tell me you _finally_ managed to make an _edible_ dinner tonight?"

He pouted "So cruel. But don't worry, I ordered them, but soon, I will make a _delicious_ and _edible_ food just for you."

"I'll look forward to it then." He took her to kitchen and Kyoko gaped at the setting on the dining table. A bottle of champagne, a rose in the middle, and the food he ordered.

"It's so beautiful, Corn." It was simple, but for Kyoko who never experienced something like romantic dinner before, it was already beautiful and romantic.

"Thank you, but I will take you in a _real_ romantic dinner soon." He said, guiding her to her seat. Kyoko softly shook her head, and smiled at him.

"No need for that, as long as I'm with you, whatever and wherever we eat, it's already romantic." Ren felt Eros' arrow pierced into his heart, and his face felt hot.

"Are you okay? Your face is red, are you sick?" She worriedly asked.

"Hm? No. It's just that… the things that you said made me happy." It was Kyoko's turn to blush at his smile.

The two were eating their dinner in a cozy silence. Kyoko declined Ren's offer for the champagne, even they're drinking at home, she's still a minor.

After their dinner, she was surprised when Ren blindfolded her.

"Hey, what's this?" She asked suspiciously.

"I wanted to give your gift, for passing the exam."

"Eh? But isn't it the dinner earlier?"

"That too, but this one is something that I prepared long time ago just for you." He guided her to the other corner of his apartment, where the lone room which is always locked whenever Kyoko tried to open it. "Open your hands." He ordered, she complied without any argument.

She felt a cold metal on her palm.

"A key?" She guessed.

"Yes. I want you to be the one who will open this door." Kyoko nodded and Ren guided her hands to the keyhole and inserted the key. They heard a faint 'click' and Kyoko turned the knob. Ren turned on the switch.

"Are you ready to know what's in this room?" He whispered on her ears. Kyoko felt the goose bumps on her neck. Nevertheless, she nodded.

"Yes." Ren slowly removed the blindfold ad she slowly open her eyes. She covered her mouth as she gasped.

"No way..." She whispered. She slowly walked inside "Corn... This is..."

"Yours."

She faced him with a surprised and confused look. "What?!"

Kyoko was lost in words when she saw the different kinds of recording equipment, it was complete from computers, amplifiers, music stand, microphone, pop filter, workstation, to acoustic panels, bass traps, reflection filters, diffusers, to keyboard, and three guitars.

Yes, it's a home recording studio.

"This is the reason why choose this place." Ren said. "And it took me four years to complete this room." Kyoko was still silent, processing the things that he said.

He handed her a brown envelope, Kyoko's eyebrow's twitched when she saw the familiar item. She accepted it and look inside, her eyes slightly widen when she saw the music sheets that she ripped back in the park, carefully patched together with tapes.

Her eyes started to tear up; she didn't realized how much she missed writing songs until she saw her old works.

"You are not a copycat, Kyoko." He whispered "You didn't know it, but your music saved me. And I don't want to you stop doing the thing that you _really_ love." Kyoko sobbed softly on his chest.

Ren softly patted her back and whispered assuring and loving words to her.

"But they are all expensive brands!" She exclaimed, smacking his chest playfully when she calmed down. He softly chuckled.

Kyoko's eyes caught something. She went to where the guitars were placed and picked the color green acoustic guitar, it's not brand new like the others, and the color was slightly faded.

"That was once owned by Rick." He softly said. "That was his guitar before he gave it to me." He was now standing beside her and clasped her hand that was holding the instrument.

"I'm sure he will agree with me if I chose to give this to you."

"Are you really sure with that?" She uncertainly asked, it was his best friend's memorabilia after all. Ren leaned down to kissed her, and assuredly smile at her.

"I'll make sure to take care of it then."

The two were back in the living room, watching a movie when Kyoko suddenly giggled.

"What's funny?" Ren asked confusedly.

"Hm? You know, I thought that room was a torture room." She giggled again. "I mean, I thought you are into BDSM stuffs, like rope and whip, then there's a huge bed in the middle."

"Oh~" Kyoko blanched when she saw _'Tsuruga Ren'_ left and _'Kuon'_ took over, he looks like an Emperor. "So you were imagining _that_?" He seductively smirked, and licked his lips. "Do you want to decorate our room just like in your imagination?"

Kyoko moved back when he slowly leaned down to her, she was blushing hard "N-N-NO!"

"You stuttered, sweetheart…" He breathed.

"I mean, not now." She immediately slapped her mouth and wish for the sofa to swallow her. Her whole body blushed.

 _DID I JUST SAY THAT?!_ She mentally screamed.

The Emperor was stunned for a moment then smirked at her. Kyoko screamed for her life as he carried her to their room.

* * *

Ren was grinning while waiting for his manager in his car, it's quarter to seven in the morning and they have an appointment at seven thirty.

"Eh? Kyoko-chan's not riding with us?" He pouted as climbed to the passenger's seat.

"She has a stomach ache." He suppressed his self not to laugh.

"Stomach… ache?" Yashiro-san tilted his head in confusion. "Why?"

"She ate all the chocolates I got last Valentine's Day."

The bespectacled manager's jaw dropped "ALL THE CHOCOLATES?!" He exclaimed. Ren nodded, amusement was clearly shown in his eyes. "Wow!" Then he remembered something. "So~ what did she give you last Valentine's?" He wiggled his eyebrows at his charge. "Kyoko-chan gave me truffles, but I didn't saw her giving you something."

Ren smiled. Kyoko didn't give her chocolates, she knows about his fairness attitude towards his fans (that's why she's the one who ate those branded chocolates) but instead, she wrote a song for him and recorded it.

He was amazed on how she expertly operated the equipment.

"It's not edible." He simply said.

* * *

Mimori jaw dropped when she saw the new student in her class.

"I'm Mogami Kyoko, nice to meet you."

"Mogami-san, will you tell us your agency?" The teacher asked.

"Oh, I'm from LME." The chattering immediately stopped and they looked at her from head to toe.

"You mean, you're in the same agency with Tsuruga Ren?!" One of the girls exclaimed. Kyoko nodded.

"She's a role thief!" Mimori exclaimed on her chair. When everyone's attention was on her she told them what happen on their first meeting, on how she _'stole'_ her job from her. "If I were you, you should be careful; she might steal your opportunity to shine in the industry." She smirked at Kyoko, who's still standing in front.

Their teacher clapped his hands to get their attention. "That's enough. Mogami-san, please take a seat at the back."

Kyoko heaved a sigh when she felt the hateful glares of her female classmates. And she's two seats away from Mimori.

 _Great! First day of school and they already hate me!_


	21. Chapter 21

"Ren, do you know why I called you here right?" Lory seriously asked the actor before him.

"Yes, it's about the remake of Tsukigomori."

He nodded "It looks like you are the same with Ogata-kun. You want to surpass Tsukigomori from twenty years ago or something like that, right...?"

"Yes."

"Forget it. I won't let you." Ren snapped his eyes on him.

"Please don't decide it before I've tried."

Lory blew the smoke from his cigar "I know it already. Although I noticed that your _'romance'_ in front of the camera has improved a little, I still won't let you act the part."

"Why? This my first step in surpassing him, if my _**Katsuki**_ will be better than him, then –"

" _That_ is the reason why I won't let you." Lory cut him off "His _**Katsuki**_ in Tsukigomori is where he was discovered in Hollywood. I don't want you act the role with that kind of thinking." He sighed "You and Ogata-kin have the same goal in mind, and that's to surpass the original, but Ren, if you insisted to act it out you'll only copy his performance, but copying will not exceed the original."

Ren clenched his fist. _I would rather die than to copy his work._

"Can you really act _**Katsuki**_ without getting pressured?"

"I can!" He exclaimed, Lory raised his eyebrow and doubtfully look at him "Please boss, give me a chance to play this part. I will show you that I can surpass him."

"You are so stubborn! I know you will get stuck somewhere in the middle, and I won't help you!"

Ren reluctantly smiled at him "I will surely make my own _**Katsuki**_ with my own strength, boss." He stood up and bowed at him. His assistant escorted him to the door.

 _Fool. You don't know the weight of your father's name until you will get stuck in the middle._ Lory thought.

"You have to let go of your desire to surpass him _in order_ to surpass him, Kuon."

* * *

Kyoko was humming while running an errand for her Love Me request when she heard a soft sob. She froze, she looked around and noticed that there are no employees around, but the sobs are getting louder.

 _D-don't tell me this part of the building is haunted?_ She shivered at her own thoughts. She peeked to where the voice came from and saw a blond and fair-skinned man.

 _He's so pretty! A bishounen!_ She shook her head from her rude descriptions to the man. She saw Yashiro-san approached the man.

The bespectacled manager handed him a cup of coffee.

"Ren is still in the meeting with the president, director. Let's wait for the good news. He said that he will accept the part."

Shaking her head, Kyoko was ready to leave, scolding herself for being an eavesdropper.

The director shook his head "No matter how much Tsuruga-kun wants to participate, if President Takarada oppose to it then I have no choice but to replace him."

She stopped. _Eh? W-what...? Why would president do that to Corn?_

"Do you perhaps know the reason for the President's opposition?"

"Excuse me gentlemen" Kyoko sit on the floor in front of them and placed the pile of papers beside her. "I was about to walk away but I'm really curious in your conversation. I'm already eavesdropping so I'll sit here and let me join your conversation openly."

Yashiro-san snorted. _What kind of reason is that? What a superb frankness Kyoko-chan! Hahaha!_

The director tilted his head "Eh? Uhm... Who...?"

"Sorry for my rudeness, I'm Mogami Kyoko, I'm from Love Me Section. I heard you talking about President opposed in Tsuruga-san's acting on a role, and as his junior in the industry, I want to know about it."

Yashiro-san bit his tongue to control himself not to laugh "Oh Kyoko-chan, this is Director Hiraoki Ogata, the director of Ren's new drama series, _Tsukigomori_."

"It's nice to meet you, Kyoko-chan."

"Same to you director. So back to topic, what's the reason for the President's opposition?" She asked Yashiro-san's question earlier.

"Oh, he said that Tsuruga-san will likely be pressured in acting _**Katsuki**_ on the climax of the series."

"Why would he?" Both Yashiro-san and Kyoko asked him.

"Because the original _**Katsuki**_ was performed by the now famous Hollywood actor, Hizuri Kuu. Hizuri-sama was discovered in Hollywood thru his _**Katsuki**_ , and President Takarada said that Tsuruga-kun can't handle that kind of pressure."

Kyoko was stunned. _Hizuri Kuu... His father... He'll going to remake the role of his father... Of course there's pressure, but Corn can do it... He will surpass his father's_ _ **Katsuki**_ _, and then he can finally open his wings and soar in the sky..._

"Director!" Kyoko stared at the bishounen director "He can do it! Tsuruga-san can do it! Just believe in him and he will give you the _**Katsuki**_ that only he can portray!" She stated seriously.

Ogata-san was taken aback at Kyoko's firm statement. _Is she perhaps..._ He mentally shook his head, now is not the time to think about that.

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan. I also believe in him, that's why I personally choose him. I don't know of any other actor who can portray and surpass the _**Katsuki**_ from twenty years ago."

"Director..." The three turned and saw the actor in the topic approaching them. "I will play the part." He informed him.

"Eh? What about President Takarada? Did he give you an _'okay'_?"

Ren softly smiled "Reluctantly, yes."

"But yes is a yes, right?" Kyoko smiled at him.

"Yeah..." He whispered.

The director was delighted with the good news and thanked him before leaving the building, he can now arrange for the press conference.

"Good luck, Ren!" Yashiro-san patted his shoulder "This will be your first heavy romance drama."

"I'll do my best." Then he glanced at the teenager "Don't you have a work to do?" he asked.

"Eh?" The actor pointed at the pile of papers on the floor. "OH MY GOD! Sawara-san will kill me for being late!" She exclaimed in horror.

Ren chuckled as he watched her running to the elevator.

* * *

The actor woke up by the scent of freshly cooked breakfast. He softly smiled, he can't get used to it. Ren get up from his bed and went to the kitchen, and there he saw her cheerfully humming setting the table.

The TV was on and the entertainment news was talking about the remake of the most watched drama from twenty years ago, Tsukigomori, which will be titled in English, _Dark Moon_.

"Good morning, sweetheart." He hugged her from behind, Kyoko yelped in surprise and blushed. He can't help but softly laughed at her reaction.

 _After all this time..._ He amusingly thought.

"G-g-g-good morning, Corn. You have press conference today right?"

He nodded "Yeah. Will you watch?"

"Of course! I will spare a time to watch it." Kyoko felt he tighten his embrace on her. "Are you... nervous?"

"Yes..." He whispered "Because the original _**Katsuki**_ is simply amazing."

Kyoko maneuvered herself in his embrace to face him; she brushed his bangs and stared at his beautiful green eyes. She warmly smiled at him.

"You are amazing on your way, don't compare yourself to him. Show us, show me, the _**Katsuki**_ that only Tsuruga Ren can portray."

He mirrored her smile "I will."

"Now, take a bath and I will prepare your suit and let's have breakfast."

The actor let go of his embrace and went to bathroom. He stared at his reflection in the mirror.

 _Can I really act Katsuki that will surpass his?_ 'Ren' asked his inner self.

 _You can, and you must. We can do this, and then we are a step closer in stepping out from his shadows._

 _Yeah..._

 _We will show him, them, that we have talent that's greater than him._ 'Kuon' firmly stated.

'Ren' clenched his hands. _And then no one will ever dare to say that we are only riding on his fame._

'Kuon' softly smiled _. Right, and for Kyoko-chan... I want to make her proud._

 _Me too..._ 'Ren' whispered.

* * *

Ren drive Kyoko to her school. Taking some courage, she quickly planted a kiss on his lips wishing him good luck and jumped from his car - blushing hard, leaving a squealing bespectacled manager, and stunned and bewildered actor.

He laughed softly and drive to the studio, amused at her capriciousness behavior.

At break time, Kyoko joined the other students gathered in the cafeteria, watching at the Dark Moon's live press conference.

"Ah! I can't wait to watch Tsuruga-san's Katsuki~" One of the female students squealed. Her peers chorused in agreement.

"I'll make sure to watch it, because it's Tsuruga-san's first romance drama."

Kyoko softly smiled at the positive feedbacks she was hearing _._

 _Look Corn, it's not only me who was looking forward to your_ _ **Katsuki**_ _._

But a certain voice made her mood foul.

"Hmp! What's so good about Tsuruga Ren? Mimori's Sho-chan is way more talented and better than him!" Mimori exclaimed, together with other Fuwa Sho fangirls behind her.

No one minded her snide remark for Director Ogata fainted when one of the reporters mentioned about his father being the director of the said drama twenty years ago and the press conference was in panic.

 _I see... So like Corn, he was also haunted by his father's shadow..._ Kyoko thought sadly.


	22. Chapter 22

"Tsu-Tsurga-san...?" The actor looked up at the two ladies blushing before him. They're having a lunch break, he and Yashiro-san shared a table.

"Yes?" He flashed his actor's smile at them.

They blushed harder "Can we join you for lunch?"

"Sure."

The two called their friend, Momose Itsumi, the lead actress of the drama. The actress blushed at the idea of sharing a table with him.

"Wow Tsuruga-san, you have an amazing lunch!"

"Did you cook it?"

He softly smile and remember Kyoko "No."

The three ladies blushed and gaped at his expression, it was as if he's calling a very fond memory.

"Ah look! Tsuruga-san and Momose-chan shared a table!"

"They might turn into real lovers during the filming~"

"Kyaaa~ that's so cool! We witnessed their budding love~"

Yashiro-san snorted at the high school girls squealing and gossiping on the table next to them. He warily glanced at his charge whether he was affected or not, the actor in question leisurely eating the lunch that was prepared by the love of his life.

The bespectacled manager snickered. Of course Ren won't be affected by that kind of rumor; he's madly in love with Kyoko-chan.

On the hand, the actress in question control not to blush. Her friends were giving her a mischievous grin.

"Ah Ren, you set aside the vegetables!" Yashiro-san exclaimed "Kyoko-chan will turn into a demon when she learnt that you only eat the meat!"

The three ladies were shocked at what the actor did next, he grumbled about being already full before eating the vegetables.

* * *

"I'm home."

Kyoko was doing her homework in the living room when he arrived "Welcome home. How's your day?"

Ren's heart swells at the beautiful woman in his living room. He walked towards her and gives her a kiss; he chuckled at her reaction.

"Tired. The filming will be halted for a while."

"What? Why?"

"The actress who played _**Mio**_ got in an accident, and Iizuka-san personally handpicked that actress." He heaved a sigh "I think they will do an audition for _**Mio**_ 's part."

"Oh, so you will start from the beginning again?"

"Yeah, that's likely to happen."

"Hmm, that's too bad." She closed her books "Come on, help me set the table for dinner."

"With pleasure, my lady."

Kyoko snorted, but blushing hard "Corn, don't be so corny."

He pouted "But that's my name."

She laughs.

* * *

"Me? To audition for _**Mio**_? Are you serious?" She asked the man who was cuddling her on his chest.

"Yes. Won't you give it a try?" He asked, running his hand thru his chestnut-dyed hair.

"But Corn, the first acting job that I had was in the acting school, and besides, that's the remake of the most watched drama before, what if I'll mess up? And the original _**Mio**_ will be watching! Scary!"

He softly laughed "It will be alright, because I'll be there. If you won't try to audition for any drama roles now, then when will you?"

"You're right... But _**Mio**_ is not an ideal rich, young lady who is cheerful and fragile."

"I beg to differ, sweetheart. _**Mio**_ is an epitome of rich, young lady. She has class and pride, but she was cursed by her own sister, putting a scar on her beautiful face, and that's why her heart only felt nothing but hatred."

Kyoko starts to sob "Poor Mio! She doesn't deserve to live a life full of hatred!"

"You wanted to play the part?" She nodded on his chest.

"I want. When will be the audition?"

"In three days. You still have time to prepare.

"I'll do my best then." She snuggled closer to him. "Good night, Corn." She whispered.

He wrapped his hand on her waist and kissed her hair.

"Good night, sweetheart."

* * *

"Director, let me personally pick who deserves to play as _**Mio**_ among those who wanted to audition." Hiroko Iizuka-san informed the director.

"Eh? But –"

" _ **Mio**_ is my pride! I don't want it to be played by some newbie and talentless actress!" She exclaimed. The director blanched, and softly nodded.

There were at least ten participants, but when they learnt that the veteran actress and the former _**Mio**_ will personally test them, half of them backed out, leaving only five participants and Kyoko was the last.

Kyoko heard the participants before her questioned by Iizuka-san, but no one can answer the question _'why_ _ **Mio**_ _hates_ _ **Mizuki**_ _.'_

" –chan! Kyoko-chan!"

She snapped from her thoughts when the director called her name. "Yes!"

"It's your turn."

She gulped, she was nervous and walked to the school hallway where Iizuka-san and the others were waiting, including Ren and his manager. The other participants were pale as the paper and starts walking away.

"So you are the last. What's your name? And what's your agency?"

"K-K-Kyoko. Mogami Kyoko, I'm from LME." She stammered nervously. Momose and her friends raised their eyebrows at the familiar name.

"Okay then, let's start."

She asked her similar questions then it down to the last question "Why she hates _**Mizuki**_?"

"Because _**Mizuki**_ , she..." She glanced at Momose, then at Ren, then back at Iizuka-san "She..."

 _Why_ _ **Mio**_ _hates_ _ **Mizuki**_ _?_ She thought. _**Mizuki**_ didn't do anything to _**Mio**_ that will make the latter hate her, is it because she's in love with _**Katsuki**_? She shook her head. _No, that's not it._

The former _**Mio**_ sighed in disappointment "Director, this one is also not fit to play _**Mio**_. None of them are fit to play the role!" She exclaimed, which made Kyoko flinched. "We should wait for Nanase-san to be discharged from the hospital!"

"Eh? But Iizuka-san, we are already lagging behind from the schedule." The director declared.

"I agree with Director Ogata." Ren stood up from his seat and join their discussion; he put his hand on her shoulder. "Let's give this young lady a chance to find her answer and own character that can satisfy you, Iizuka-san."

"But –"

"Don't worry, the _**Mio**_ that this lady will bring will definitely satisfy you. As her senior and fellow LME actor, I give you my word. Believe in her."

The veteran actress glared at her "Fine, I will give her a chance because of what you've said Tsuruga-san." She huffed.

"Thank you." He looked at the director "Is it alright director?"

"Yes, it is better than to wait for Nanase-san." Director Ogata smiled at her "Kyoko-chan, take your time to find your _**Mio**_ , okay?"

She reluctantly nodded, then looked up at Ren "Why did you do that?" Kyoko whispered.

The actor smiled at her "Because I believe in you."

Kyoko blushed at his sincere expression.

"I'll do my best."

* * *

Kyoko was in the comfort room staring at her reflection in the mirror, she traced the scar, that was covered with her long black wig, with her lean fingers. Then her eyes lit up with realization.

 _Mio's greatest emotion is hatred... Then maybe she..._ Kyoko grinned, she got it. Her own _**Mio**_.

Yashiro-san was about to knock the door when it suddenly open almost hitting the bespectacled manager.

"Eh? Kyoko-chan!" He called when he watched her dashed outside.

"Tell them I'll be back later! There's something I need to do!" She informed, yelling at him.

"EH?!" Yashiro-san screamed in horror.

Kyoko was panting in front of a nearest hair salon. She removed her wig and opened the glass door.

"Welcome~"

She politely bowed at the coiffeuses "Good afternoon, can you do me a favor and cut this wig shorter that will display my scar?" She tilted her head to show them her scar.

The coiffeuse widened her eyes at her grotesque scar "Are you sure you don't want to cover it?"

Kyoko nodded "Yes."

* * *

"Tsuruga-san, it's been an hour since Kyoko-chan left, and Iizuka-san was now angry." Director Ogata whispered at the brooding actor.

"Director, she will come back and will give you the _**Mio**_ that _you_ wanted for this drama to become successful." He stressed the _'you'_ to him. "Trust her."

Director Ogata giggled "Tsuruga-san, are you perhaps –" The bishounen director swallowed his question when they saw a familiar yet not so familiar lady walked in front of them.

Both men blinked in confusion.

"Was that..."

" _ **Mio**_." Ren finished in whisper.

The two stood up when they heard Iizuka-san scolded Kyo– I mean, _**Mio**_ for cutting her hair, but she only got a hateful glare from her which made the veteran actress pale for a moment.

"Iizuka-san, you are talking to your daughter right now." Ren informed her.

"Eh? What do you mean?" She confusedly asked.

"She's not Kyoko-chan, but _**Mio**_...?" Yashiro-san gasped in disbelief.

"Yes."

"Impossible!" Iizuka-san exclaimed angrily.

"Why don't you test her?" He challenged, then he flashed his actor's smile "But I must warn you to be careful, she really hates you, you know."

And indeed, when she talked back to her mom, they can feel her menacing and hateful aura that almost makes the director wanted to collapse again. Ren can't hide being proud of her when the director likes her version of Mio.

"What? Do you want to use her _**Mio**_? Her _**Mio**_ has too much hatred!" Iizuka-san exclaimed.

"Because _hatred_ is _**Mio**_ 's greatest emotion, Iizuka-san. And besides, _I_ am the director and _I_ will choose the casts for _my_ drama." The director seriously stated.

"But –"

"You also want this drama to be successful, right?"

"Of course!"

"Then let's work together, with Kyoko-chan being _**Mio**_."

Iizuka-san was taken aback at his serious aura; he's no longer the timid director who collapsed during the press conference.

"Okay..."

The director thank him then faced Kyoko "Congrats Kyoko-chan, you are now our new _**Mio**_." He beamed at her. "Let's work hard together."

"You mean, you like my _**Mio**_?" She excitedly asked.

"Yes, I love it! The hateful aura you were emitting was amazing and it gives me chills."

"Right? Right? Because the curse that her sister placed on her was so strong, that even a true love's kiss from a Prince of a faraway land can't dispel!" She firmly exclaimed, clenching her fist.

"As long as Mio have this scar, she can't stop hating everyone, and she can't go back to the cheerful and beautiful princess she used to be!" She wept. And then her mind went to the far away la la land~

Ren snorted while the others got worried, specially the director.

"Tsu-Tsu-Tsuraga-kun, what happen to her?!" Director Ogata asked Ren in panic when Kyoko cried harder, feeling sorry for _**Mio**_.

"Errr... She's alright, just wait for her to calm down." The actor assured him.

"Prince? True love's kiss?"

"Princess? Shouldn't you say _'oujo-sama'_?"

The actor heard his manager snickered beside him "You're happy that Kyoko-chan got the role."

"Of course, as his senior –"

"Tut-tut!" Yashiro-san crossed his arms in front of him "This will be your first drama together, it means, you can now see her often."

"Oh."

The fangirl manager raised his eyebrow at his inattentiveness, he was expecting a reaction from him, _unless they..._ He blushed at his own thoughts.

He shook his head.

 _There's no way the two were already living together, Kyoko-chan only asked Ren to sleep in his apartment only_ _ **for a night.**_


	23. Chapter 23

" **Mio!** " **Katsuki** called the student but she didn't stop walking " **Mio** , stop when I'm calling you!"

The girl halted then slowly, she faced her teacher. **Katsuki** unconsciously took a step back at her hateful aura.

"How discourteous." She muttered.

"What?"

She glared at him "Addressing me casually at school? You might be my filthy sister's fiancé, but I didn't give you the permission to call me by first name."

"Forgive me **Hongo-san** , but I only wanted to know why **Mizuki-san** is absent today." To his surprise, she giggled, and it sent shivers to his whole body.

" **Hongo-san!** "

"I don't know sensei." She said between giggles. She looked in his eyes and devilishly smirked "Maybe, she's already... dead." She whispered the last word with a sinister tone.

 **Katsuki** gasped and was stunned at her declaration. " **Y-You!** " Mio turned around and left her stunned teacher in the hallway.

 _More..._ **Mio** thought. _I want you all to suffer more than this!_

"CUT!" Director Ogata called. Mio left in Kyoko's body and ran back to the hallway. "Kyoko-chan, that was perfect!" The director said, and the crew behind him nodded.

"Tha-Thank you!" She bowed at them.

"You're already starting to be a great actress." She blushed at Ren's compliment.

"Nah! I'm still have a lot of things to learn."

"And as your senior, I'm willing to teach you." He smiled gently at her, which made her blush redder.

Director Ogata cleared his throat and disrupted the lovely atmosphere between them. "Okay let's call for a lunch break everyone!"

He informed them.

"Kyoko-chaaaan~" Yashiro-san squealed, running towards them "You were so amazing! I was trembling in fear while watching you acting Mio!"

"Errr... Thank you..." She don't know whether to be happy or sad. Happy because they like her character but sad because she was feared instead.

"Come on, let's eat!" The three went to table near the window.

"What's that? Ever since she came, Tsuruga-san was spending more time with her and he's ignoring Momose-chan!"

"True! And they seem so close!"

"I heard that they came from the same agency, LME."

"Oh, so that's why..."

Ren noticed Kyoko's loss of appetite after hearing those girls gossiping. He placed his chopsticks down.

"I'm done." Kyoko snapped her eyes on him then at the lunch box.

She frowned "You didn't eat anything!"

"Same as you. If you're not going to eat, then so am I."

Kyoko grumbled and start eating her lunch.

* * *

"Hey you!" Kyoko glanced up from her book and saw a smirking Mimori "You are really a role thief! You stole Mio from an actress that was better than you!"

"I didn't!"

"Yes you did! First my modeling contract with Mei-chan, and now the role of Mio! I wonder how many roles you will steal just to make a name for yourself!"

"Mimori-chan, what's your problem with me?" She asked the Akatoki model.

"I hate you! Ever since I met you wearing that disgusting pink overalls, and then stole my job!" She exclaimed. "I can't belive that Mei-chan will make you her full time model! That contract was supposed to be mine!" Their classmates start murmuring, and gossiping around.

She frowned "It's not my fault that you can't meet her demands."

"Demands? You talk as if you are greater than me! Listen here, I won't let you steal another job from me!" She stomped back to her seat when their teacher entered the classroom.

Kyoko heaved a sigh. _This is what I don't like in high school! So much drama!_

* * *

"Dear look, it's the drama that Kyoko-chan was in." Okami-san called her husband. The Taisho stopped from what he was doing and went to the living room and watched the first episode of Dark Moon.

"It seems that we need to find another part-timer." Taisho informed his wife.

"What? Why?"

"Didn't you see her performance?"

"I did, and she's an amazing actress."

His husband softly smiled "Indeed, she's amazing. That's why I'm sure after this, she will be offered with more roles and will get busier with her acting career."

"You're right." She smiled fondly.

Taisho went back to kitchen to prepare, and his wife followed later on. The Daruma-ya was busy as always.

"Okami-san, why did you put the flier, that announced that you needed a part-timer, back?" Kyoko asked when there's only few costumers left.

"Because we needed another part-timer, Kyoko-chan."

"Eh? You're going to fire me? Why?" She cried.

The middle-age woman giggled "We won't fire you, but when you get busier with your career, I'm sure you can no longer work here on your schedule."

"That's true. But –"

"Kyoko-chan." Okami-san cut her off "We saw your performance today, and it was amazing."

"Tha-Thank you." She shyly thanked her.

"That's why we want you to focus on your career." Taisho informed the teenager "If you want, you can still come here and help us in your own time."

"Eh? R-r-really?!" Kyoko stammered.

 _Why are they doing this for me?_ She wondered.

Okami-san nodded "Yes, that's why we needed another part-timer."

She bowed vigorously "Thank you so much! I will make sure to spare some time to help you here!"

* * *

"Really? They said that?" Ren asked in surprise. They were preparing for bed when Kyoko told him what the couple in Daruma-ya told her.

She nodded and climbed on the bed "Yes, I can't even believe it. They treat me like... like..."

"Like their own daughter." He finished, smiling at her.

"Is that really how the parents treated their child?" She asked in confusion. "Because Sho's parents were strict and they didn't support his dream to become a singer. But Okami-san and Taisho, they were very supportive."

"Every parent has different ways of showing their love to their children." He said, and remembered his doting father.

"Parents love, huh." She whispered.

Ren noticed that she went silent "Hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing... It's just... It made me happy that there are people who fully supported my dreams." She explained. "Because even my own mother hates me."

He pulled her closer to him. "It's not your loss, it's hers. She didn't see how beautiful, strong, and hardworking girl you become."

"Thank you, Corn..."

She whispered before falling asleep.

* * *

Kyoko was on her way to the Love Me room when her eyes lit up when she saw a familiar figure.

"MOKO-SAAAAAAAAN~" She leaped towards her and crushed her with a hug.

"Argh! Mo! Get off me!"

"I miss you soooooooooo~ much!" She squealed. Kanae tried to let go of her grip but failed. She was clinging on her until they arrive at the Love Me room, without a second thought, she throw her to the couch.

"Mo! You wrinkled my shirt! Mo!"

"I'm sorry!" She smiled at her.

"I saw your performance in Dark Moon." She informed her, Kyoko's ears perked up.

"Moko-saaaaan~ you watched your best friend's first drama! I'm so happy~" She cried.

"Stop that! Mo!" She exclaimed as she evaded her hug. "Well, I can see that you did a good job in your portrayal of Mio."

"Thank you, Moko-san."

Kanae went to her locker when she remembered something. "Ah, by the way, I was offered to perform in Fuwa Sho's PV." The raven haired actress shivered at the aura she was emitting.

 _This is Mio! This is what I felt when I watched Dark Moon!_ Kanae exclaimed in her head.

"Fuwa Sho's PV?" She growled. "Why would they ask you, the great actress from other agency, to perform in his PV?"

"I don't know. But I turn it down." The Kyomons went back to her body.

"Really?!" She asked excitedly.

"Yes, I have more important job than to act in a PV." She stated smugly.

"Waaaa! Moko-saaaaan~ you are getting famous now!" She jumped on her arms.

"Mo! I told you not to do that! Mo!"

Outside, the people were bewildered, staring at the closed door hearing a crash, a girl's voice shouting, laughing, then another crash.

* * *

Asami Haruki, the producer of Fuwa Sho's new PV, was in distress when she got a call from LME informing her that the Kanae turned down the offer to act in the singer's PV, she haven't found an actress that will play the antagonist yet, and her actress' choice turned her down.

She sighed and went to the meeting room where Sho and her manager were waiting.

"Sho, I have bad news for you, Kotonami Kanae-san rejected the role." She informed the obviously bored singer.

"WHAT?!" He exclaimed, Shoko's eyes slightly widened, she also can't believe that there will be someone who will reject an offer to work with Sho

"She _**dared**_ to reject a role in my PV?!"

Asami nodded "Unfortunately, yes. There's a bigger offer that came to her."

The blond singer clicked his tongue "Then we don't have a choice but use Pochi then." He looked up at his manager "Shoko, call Pochi now, tell her to vacant her schedule for my PV."

Shoko rolled her eyes "Fine."

"Then about the antagonist?" Sho asked the lady producer-director.

Asami sighed "I'm still looking for a suitable actress. I guess, I'll have to ask a friend of mine if he can recommend someone." She looked at the singer "For now let's record the song."

Sho yawned and stood up, following Asami and his manager.

* * *

Kyoko was reviewing her script in the corner when Director Ogata approached her, with a sandy-blond haired lady on tow.

"Kyoko-chan, I want you to meet Director Haruki Asami." Kyoko immediately stood up and bow.

"It's nice to meet you, Director."

Asami softly smile "It's nice to meet you too, Kyoko-chan."

"Err... Actually Kyoko-chan, there's something she wanted to discuss with you." Director Ogata stated, smiling at her "So I'll leave the two of you alone for a while."

After the Director left, Kyoko offered her a seat, and Asami gladly accepted it.

"Kyoko-chan, I'm looking for an actress who will play an antagonist in a PV that I will direct. I asked Hiraoki if he knows someone who will fit the role, and he recommend you to me. I'm amazed at your portrayal of Mio." She explained. "So that's why, I'm asking if you want to act in a PV?" She finally asked.

Her eyes sparkled. Someone noticed her acting! "Who's PV?!" She excitedly asked.

"Oh, I'm sure you heard about him, it's for Fuwa Sho's PV." Asami felt the menacing aura surrounding the girl, and she can't help but feel scared.

 _This… Is this what Hiraoki said? An aura that will make you faint in fear?!_

"Fuwa... Sho, huh?" She growled. Her Kyomons were popping out her body, angrily screaming.

 _WHY THE HELL HE WILL NEED SOMEONE THAT CAME FROM OTHER AGENCY?!_

 _DON'T THEY HAVE THEIR OWN ACTRESSES?!_

When the main actor arrived, he immediately noticed Kyoko's dark aura. Ren asked the director what happen to her.

"Oh, my friend Asami was asking Kyoko-chan to act on a PV." The director answered.

Yashiro-san raised his eyebrow "Really? But I don't think asking to act on PV will let out her Mio-aura."

Ren narrowed her eyes at their direction, the lady director looks like convincing Kyoko to accept the job.

 _Why would she decline? Unless it's..._ He faced the director and asks "Whose PV was that?"

"It's for Fuwa Sho-san." Director Ogata and Yashiro-san blanched when Ren was also starting to emit a dreadful aura that can par on Kyoko when she's Mio.

"Fuwa Sho, you say?" He asked sternly, glaring at the director.

Yashiro-san noticed that Director Ogata looks like about to collapse. "R-R-Ren, c-c-calm down." He cursed his self from stuttering.

The actor closed his eyes and to calm his self. When he heard footsteps, he opened his eyes.

"Hiraoki, I'll be going now. Thank you."

"Did Kyoko-chan accept the offer?" Asami gave him a little and strained smile, then she softly shook her head. "Oh, I see..." He sadly whispered.

Ren went to check on Kyoko, she was grumbling about an idiot who only used her. The actor went to vending machine and bought a canned coffee, he placed it on her hands that were resting on her lap.

Kyoko looked up and calm down when she saw him "Co– Tsuruga-san." She corrected herself.

Ren smiled at her "I heard about the offer." He took a step back when he felt her aura ten times stronger than that of Mio.

"Please refrain from opening that topic. I already rejected the offer." She growled.

Ren took a deep breath and sit next to her "I understand your feeling, but are you sure?" Kyoko nodded vigorously.

"Kyoko-chan..." Both actors looked up and saw Director Ogata. They jumped in surprised when he suddenly on his knees doing a dogeza.

"Director, what –"

"Kyoko-chan, please reconsider the offer!" He begged. "I wanted to help my friend, and we didn't know of any other actress who will fit the role, there's a deadline they have to meet and she's running out of time."

"Err..."

"I think it's a nice offer, acting on a PV that is." Ren stated. Director Ogata wanted to cry from happiness, Ren's on his side hoping that maybe, he can convince Kyoko.

"I have no problem with acting on a PV, it's the singer itself that I loathe!" She sternly informed the director.

"Your professionalism will be tested in this kind of situation." Ren said, and the director nodded in agreement. Ren faced the scowling girl. "You will meet him as the actress, Mogami Kyoko, not his childhood friend that he used to know."

The director tilted his head in confusion. _They were childhood friends?_

Kyoko was conflicting inside, she wanted to act but she's not yet ready to face the singer. In the end, she sighed in defeat.

"Fine, I will accept the offer director."

"Really?!" He beamed at her, he immediately called Asami when Kyoko nodded and gave him a reluctant smile.

"It will be fine." Ren assured her "Show him that you are professional enough to work with him despite of your past."

"Yeah, I will."

* * *

Asami can't help but feel relieved after her phone call with Kyoko. She did accept the role but in one condition, because the PV's shooting overlapped with Dark Moon, she asked if they can shoot her parts first. Asami agreed, since it's only a PV it will only take few hours... or so she thought.


	24. Chapter 24

"Asami~ can you tell me the actress' name who will act the antagonist on my PV?" Sho chimed.

"The one who played Mio in Dark Moon." The director said. They're in the meeting room waiting for the two ladies who will play angels.

Sho shrugged, shaking his head, he said "Sorry, but I don't watch that petty drama."

"I see. Her name is Kyoko, an actress from LME."

Sho almost fall from his seat, and Shoko widened her eyes.

 _Did... Did she just say Kyoko?!_ The lady manager was nervous; she can finally meet Kyoko again.

"Are you serious?!" Sho exclaimed. Asami nodded.

Sho smirked. _I knew it! Eventually, she will come back to me! That's right Kyoko, come and I will show you how amazing I become after you left, and this song is my proof!_

His musings interrupted by a soft knock. The door opened revealing a pink-overalls clad lady.

"Director, sorry I'm a little bit late." She apologetically bowed at the sandy-blond haired woman.

Asami softly smiled. "It's alright Kyoko-chan, we're also still waiting for the other actress."

 _THIS IS KYOKO?!_ Sho mentally exclaimed.

Her shoulder-length hair was dyed in chestnut that matched her caramel eyes. Although she's wearing an embarrassing pink overalls, she don't looked like a laughingstock at all, in fact, she wear it like some new trend fashion.

Shoko opened her mouth, she wanted to call her name and apologize, but no sound will come out. She was stunned at her transformation, she's no longer the Kyoko that always seems haggard and tired, and forgot to take care of herself. She noted.

"Sho, come here. I wanted you to meet Kyoko-chan, the one who will play the antagonist in your PV." Asami introduced, the blond singer snapped from being stunned.

"Kyoko-chan, I want you to meet Fuwa Sho, and his manager, Aki Shoko." To the two aforementioned people's surprise, she warmly smiled at them and wave.

"Let's work smoothly, Fuwa-san, Aki-san."

"Kyoko?!" Sho burst out.

She smiled at him, although her Kyomons were begging to come out and strangle the idiot singer, her remaining angels tied them up for the meantime.

"Yes?"

Sho was confused at her reaction, he expected her to be angry or yell at him, and blurted out his secret.

 _I see, so she's no longer mad at me. I knew it from the start that she can't stay mad at me for a long time._ He smirked at his own thoughts.

He chuckled "Come on, you don't need to be so formal with me. What's with the 'Fuwa-san'? What happened to 'Sho-chan'?"

Kyoko let out her **Mio** -smirk, _one of her Kyomons slipped from her angels' grasp_ , and glared at Sho.

"Because I am here as an actress, and not the boring, plain, and talentless, childhood friend that you used to know Fuwa-san." She sternly stated. _One of her inner angels took the escaped Kyomon back to them_. "So let's make this PV a successful one, okay?" She smiled brightly at him.

Before Sho can react, an irritating voice that the two knew so well echoed the room.

"Sho-chaaaan~"

 _Crap!_ Kyoko cursed when the door opened revealing an energetic Mimori who suddenly leaped on Sho's arm.

"Mimori is happy that Sho-chan called and told her to act on your PV!" She exclaimed, still clinging to him.

Sho groaned, he don't want to deal with her childishness now that Kyoko is here.

"Ah! You!" Mimori exclaimed in horror when she saw Kyoko in the same room "What are you doing here?! Are you going to steal another role from me again?!"

"What are you talking about?" Sho asked curiously. Mimori was crying when she told the singer their first meeting.

"Don't worry Mimori-chan, my role is the antagonist, right director?" She asked Asami, who seemed quiet and just observing them.

"Eh? Ah, yes. Kyoko-chan's role is the one who kill Sho's character."

"See?" She smiled at Mimori. The young model huffed and dragged Sho away from her.

"Aki-san, what's the relationship between Sho and Kyoko-chan?" Asami asked the lady manager.

Shoko fidgets "All I can say is that they were childhood friends." she whispered in response "But somehow, they're not in good terms right now."

 _I can see that..._ Asami noted.

* * *

Asami explained the storyboard to the three stars, a story about two angels where one of them falls in love with the demon and end up dying, and the other one who turned into a demon after killing the demon who's responsible at her friend's death.

"So Mimori-chan, you will act as the angel who falls in love with the demon."

"Of course!" She chimed and hugged Sho's arm.

"And Kyoko-chan, you will play the angel who will kill the demon."

Kyoko chuckled "It's my dream..." she stated.

"Pardon?" The director asked

"I always dream to kill a demon!" She exclaimed "Leave it to me, director! I'll make sure that I will kill that demon without hesitation!"

Asami blanched at the aura enveloping her. "Err... yeah."

When everything was settled, the lunch that Asami order arrived.

"Sho-chan, Mimori made this lunch for you~ this is the reason why Mimori was late~" Mimori happily handed him a lunch box that was wrapped in a heart printed cloth.

 _So... innocent..._ Kyoko sadly thought as she looked at Mimori's happy expression.

Kyoko noticed Shoko's nervous glances towards her, but she didn't paid attention to it. She needed to finish this PV and go back to the Dark Moon set. Her musings was interrupted by Mimori's high-pitched cry.

"Sho-chan, you dummy! Why did you throw those scrambled eggs up?" She cried "Mimori woke up early just to make those perfect scrambled eggs that you liked so much!"

"You put sugar instead of salt, idiot!" The singer exclaimed. Mimori only cry harder.

Kyoko sighed, and slammed her hands on the table. She don't want to deal with their attitude right now. Mimori stopped crying. She stood up and walked towards Sho's seat.

She grabbed the sachet of salt and tear it open, and shoved it inside his mouth. Sho jumped from his seat and coughed.

"You are the idiot here, Fuwa-san. At least try to appreciate the things that she did for you." She stated calmly.

"Ack! Salty!" he cried "Kyoko, you!"

"What?" She rose her eyebrows at him "Didn't you like salty foods? Now eat those scrambled eggs so we can start filming!" She scolded, and went back to her seat to finish her lunch.

"I can't believe Kyoko-chan's transformation. I don't know she can be that beautiful." Shoko said. They are now in the dressing room and Sho was almost done in his costume.

Sho scoffed "She only dyed her hair, what's beautiful from that?" He adjusted his coat "Anyone can be beautiful if they will put an effort on it. Not just her."

The lady manager sighed "If you so. Keep telling yourself that."

In the other room, Kyoko was on the phone with Kanae, she's asking for advice about her role while Mimori still in the makeup seat.

"But Moko-san, you will die you know!"

 _ **"Look here, I love him so much to the point of I'm willing to die with him, right?"**_

"Yeah..."

 _ **"If you will do that, I will hate you to the point of wanting to kill you myself."**_

"Why? That man is no good for you. I'm only concerned about your well-being!"

Kanae sighed on the other line _**"Actually, whether I choose to die or not because of him, it's none of your business."**_

Kyoko widened her eyes in shock. "W-what?"

 _ **"That's my answer, I gotta go now."**_

Kyoko stared at her phone minutes after Kanae ended the call.

 _It's none of your business._ Her words echoed in her head. _But Moko-san... You're my first girl friend..._

* * *

"Neee~ Sho-chan!" Mimori called the singer's attention. She wanted to know the real relationship between him and Kyoko, although the latter already assured her that there's nothing romantic between them, she can't put her mind at ease if she won't hear it from Sho himself.

The blond singer looked at the pouting Mimori. "Oh! It suits you." He said while staring at her cleavage. "Totally cute, just my type."

Mimori's eyes sparkled "Really?!"

Sho nodded. _It emphasizes the chest._

"By the way Sho-chan, what's your relationship with that girl? She's Mimori's classmate, her name is –"

"Mogami Kyoko."

"Eh?! How did Sho-chan know her name?!" Mimori whined.

"Because she's my –"

"Enemy, right?" The voice behind them said. The two turned around and widened their eyes.

"No way..." Mimori heard Shoko whispered in surprise.

"Sho-chan..." She worriedly looked at her beloved singer, who was gaping at the sight.

 _I won't run from you... You said, you already surpassed me in writing songs... You said, you can now write top ranking songs... Then show me, show me what you've got... Shoutaro._

Kyoko fixed her eyes on Sho, and smirked, as her long blond wig waved.

* * *

 _"Listen Kyoko, I don't know your reason for accepting this job." Sho hissed. After their lunch, he grabbed her to the secluded hallway._

 _"But let me tell you one thing, I am better than you now, in singing and composing. And this song is my proof! I will make **'Prisoner'** become number one in the charts for months! So just stick to acting and forget about music."_

 _"So you dragged me here to tell me that you are threatened by my presence?"_

 _"Threatened? Who? Me?" Sho scoffed "As if! Why would I? Compared to you, who stopped writing songs, I write songs everyday and honed my skills."_

 _Kyoko chuckled darkly, she let **Mio** out and smirked at him "What made you think that I stopped, Fuwa-san?"_

 _Sho was taken aback "What? So, you still compose songs until now?"_

 _She shrugged "Maybe. Maybe not."_

 _"Kyoko!" Sho was pissed, as long as Kyoko can still hold a pen, she's a threat to his career._

 _She glared at him "No need to be scared, I'm not that heartless to ruin your career. I'm having fun as actress right now."_

 _"I told you I'm not scared at you!" He retorted "And even if you will start a singing career, you don't posses the quality of being a star."_

 _"And that's...?" Kyoko tilted her head._

 _"Why would I tell you what you lack?" Sho smirked and walked away from her._

Sho narrowed his eyes as he recalled their conversation earlier. On the set, Mimori and Kyoko playing with the flowers, he stared at her bright smile.

 _She's supposed to be the boring girl with no charms that will catch the audience, or stage presence._ Sho gritted his teeth, he can't believe that he was caught off guard earlier.

Not only him, but also Asami and the crew was awed at her transformation.

"Sho, what's your relationship with Kyoko-chan?" Asami asked the blond singer.

"We... were used to be childhood friends." Sho sighed "But this kind of Kyoko is like a stranger to me."

The singer stood up when he noticed the commotion happening between the two angels. Shoko and Asami shared a confused look before following the singer.

"What are you doing? You're wasting our time."

She glared are him, then glanced at Mimori. "Do something about her."

"Eh?"

"I'm already... Doing my best! But I really can't make myself being friendly with her, because I really hate that person!" She pointed at Kyoko and cried on Sho's chest. "It's not just me, even in school, our classmates don't like her!"

"Mimori..." Asami grumbled. This is not the time for being spoiled. "Mimori, you should also know that this isn't something you can solve just by crying and saying that you hate her."

Mimori's manager also trying her best to calm her charge.

"Listen here, Fuwa-san! Kissed her already and tell her not to think about it anymore!" Kyoko exclaimed before walking away.

"What a headache... Even though it's just a PV, we're not making any progress at all!" Asami sighed.

Mimori's manager bowed to apologized "I'm so sorry for her behavior."

"Sho-chan, who is she to you?" Mimori asked again.

"We were childhood friends but now, she's my enemy, you heard her earlier right?"

"Your enemy? Can you still say that now?"

"Yes! I have nothing to do with her! She's here to ruin my career!"

"But Sho-chan, when she came out earlier, you look so blissful staring at her..."

The singer stared at her. _Me? Blissful?_ "I was just caught off guard. I never thought that make-up can make her a total different person."

"Fine, I'll believe you this time." Mimori still pouting beside him.

* * *

Asami heaved a sigh of disappointment for the umpteenth time, and Kyoko was starting losing her patience. This the tenth cut for the scene where Mimori and Kyoko were supposed to be playing.

"I really can't imagine her as my best friend!" Mimori cried.

"You really can't get along with other girls, can you?" Sho looked at her with pity. Kyoko ignored him, if she will pay him any attention, she will only caught up on his pace.

"We started at one in the afternoon, and now its quarter to six."

"What a drag! I thought we can finish the PV before four."

Kyoko heard the crew members whispering. _Quarter to six! It's already that late?!_

"Director, I guess this it. I'm done here. Please look for another actress that Mimori can work together with." Kyoko bowed and turned her back from the people comforting Mimori and walked away.

"Wait Kyoko-chan!" Asami called. "Please, I'm begging you, don't quit." The director bowed, hoping that she will change her mind.

"Director, I only accepted this job with the condition of taping my parts first, so I can finish my parts early. But it seems that I already dragged the taping for hours."

"Asami, why are you begging her? I'm sure we can find another actress that's better than her." Sho whined.

"It seems that you forgot Sho that the deadline is in two days." The director sternly stated at the spoiled singer.

"Oh that's right. Hey Kyoko, just stay. Why are you rushing anyway?"

" _'Why'_ , you asked?" She slowly turned around "Because unlike the two of you, I am busy. I still have a taping after this." She glared at the man.

"Mimori, please cooperate with her. We already wasted too much time only for this scene. Kyoko-chan's schedule is busy, she only accepted this job because she thought we can finish it in no more than four hours."

Asami tried her best to be polite, she don't want to scold the young model, she might blabber that she want to quit. Shoko grabbed his charge and hissed.

"Sho, convinced her not to act as a spoiled brat. Kyoko-chan and Asami-san are not the only people who got tired dealing with her. Look around you." Sho looked around and found most of the crew having a disappointed and tired expression.

"What do you think will happen if they will tell anyone what had happened here? Mimori-chan has been blabbering that she's your girlfriend, whatever issues she'll be in, it can be linked back to you. Think about it!"

"I guess you're right."

Sho walked back to where Mimori was sitting while they prepared the stage for another shoot.

"Mimori." The young model looked up at him and Sho planted a kiss. "I will give you another kiss later after we finish this PV. How about it?"

She blushed from head to toe and nodded vigorously. "Of course! Mimori will do anything for Sho-chan's kiss!" She stood up and skipped her way to the director, telling her that she's ready.

"You should've done it sooner." Shoko commented. The two of them are watching Kyoko and Mimori playing with the flowers. The two angels looked so content and happy. Sho huffed in response.

Asami thanked Shoko for scolding her charge and thus, they can now move on from filming. Mimori was blushing throughout her scene with Sho.

Obviously thinking about their kiss later.

"Understand? On top of that building, the demon and the angel who fell in love with the demon are now very weak, so Kyoko-chan only need to lightly grasp his neck to make him fall and kill the demon." Asami explained scenario to them. "The workers will ensure your safety Sho, no need to worry. Alright, in your position everyone."

The two former childhood friends glared at each other that Mimori thought she saw a lightning flashed in their eyes.

 _She wants to use her acting to defeat me! She wants me to cower before her! She's a newbie in acting! There's no way I will get pulled in by you, Kyoko! Whether in acting or the other!_

When the crew was finished securing the wires on his costume, he faced Kyoko who was smirking at him.

"Even though I am still currently learning acting and have not graduated yet, in this scene, I will put all my heart, to play out the role of an angel who will eventually turn into a demon."

"Just try it!"

"Very well."

"Get ready." Asami reminded them.

Sho prepared himself, just by looking at her gaze, he got the feeling that Kyoko will charge at him with force.

"Set."

 _If you will do that, I will hate you to the point of wanting to kill you myself._ Kanae's voice echoed in Kyoko's head.

"Action!"

The blond singer was standing there, confused, as to why Kyoko didn't move. She's just staring at him.

"Oi –"

Asami gasped as she looked at the monitor. _She's..._

Sho couldn't move as he watched her slowly walking towards him with tears on her eyes, as she gently grasped his neck and pushed him down.

Asami was stunned at Kyoko's acting that even Sho couldn't take his eyes away from her. After she pushed down and killed the demon, she let out her **Mio** -aura and smirked at the camera.

The director shivered. _Driven by guilt, her action has led her to insanity._


	25. Chapter 25

Sho was pissed, _really_ pissed. They retake the scene where he was killed by Kyoko, five times. FIVE TIMES! Ever since he entered in the industry, he never made a mistake on his PV, only now.

 _Because of Kyoko! Because of that plain and boring Kyoko!_ He kicked the nearest trash can. He always froze every time he will saw her crying, he just don't know what to do.

"Sho! Calm down, will you?" Shoko scolded. "Remember your promise to Mimori-chan that you will give her a kiss after the PV."

The blond singer clicked his tongue.

"Eh? You're here to pick me up? Are you sure? But you will attract a lot of attention, you know."

Sho and his manager turned around and saw Kyoko on the phone, talking to someone. And it angers the singer. He strode towards her and grabbed her phone.

"Whoever you are, don't call her again." With that he ended the call hand her back her phone. "I never thought you can afford to buy a phone. Tell me your number."

Kyoko was beyond shocked, and her angels released all her Kyomons.

 _I WILL KILL YOU!_

 _HOW DARE YOU DO THAT!_

 _DIE YOU DEMON!_

 _YEAH DIE!_

 _DIE!_

 _DIE!_

Shoko shrieked and call the guards when she saw her charge turning blue, and being choked by something.

"HOW DARE YOU INTERRUPT MY CALL, FUWA SHOUTARO!" She growled. "IT SEEMS THAT PUSHING YOU TO FALL IS NOT ENOUGH TO KILL YOU!"

Sho coughed at the strange pressure around his neck and whole body. He saw her glaring at him, the kind of glare that he never saw before.

Kyoko jumped in surprise when someone tapped her shoulder. And all of her Kyomons retracted inside her body when she saw who the person was.

"Corn..."

* * *

Ren looked at his phone for the umpteenth times, it's been five hours since he got a message from Kyoko telling him that they will start their shooting, attached to it was a picture of her character. Without a second thought, he saved the said picture and used it as his phone's display wallpaper.

He looked at the time again and sighed.

 _Surely, a PV won't take that long to shoot._ He thought. _Unless that bastard hurt her! I will surely kill him if he laid his filthy finger on her!_ He stood up from his seat and excused himself from the director on the set, asking if he can pick her up.

Director Ogata agreed since it is not yet his scene.

He drove his car to the underground parking lot of the building.

 _Well, I will surely create an unwanted attention if I will enter the building as Tsuruga Ren._ He opened the small compartment in his car and took the blond wig that he kept inside.

"I guess, Kuon will have his appearance today." He mumbled as he put his wig on, took off his contacts, and his coat and tie.

He dialed her number and to his relief, she answered it on the second ring.

"Hey, are you done?"

 _ **"Yes, the taping took longer than expected because of my co-stars."**_

"I'm here in the building right now to pick you up."

 _ **"Eh? You're here to pick me up?"**_

"Yes..."

 _ **"Are you sure? But you will attract a lot of attention, you know."**_

Ren chuckled, but before he can answer a voice that he knew so well interrupted.

 _ **"Whoever you are, don't call her again."**_ With that, the person on the other line ended the call.

Ren narrowed his eyes. _He's with her! That idiot is with her!_

He walked faster and it's not hard to find her. On the right corner, he felt a sinister aura that worse than Mio, and there, he found her ready to kill the singer.

He tapped her shoulder to get her attention, her eyes widened and all evil pressure left the room.

"Corn..."

Her eyes were obviously sparkling. He smiled at her. **"I've been looking for you."** He said in English. **"What took you so long?"**

 **"Oh, this guy pissed me off and I wanted to teach him a lesson or two."** She responded in English.

Ren, I mean, Kuon glared at Sho. **"I see."** He took Kyoko's bag and put his hand on her waist. **"Let's go."**

"Hey wait!" Sho called the two. There's no way he will end it like this. "Kyoko, we're not yet done! You can't leave until I say so!"

Kuon stopped on his tracks, and slowly turn around. Sho gulped when he saw the eyes of the foreigner, it was full of hatred and killing intent. He wanted to step back, but he can't move. His gaze made him froze in fear.

"W-what do you want? Y-you want a fight?"

Kuon smirked. **"Heh~ what a brave words coming from someone who was trembling in fear."**

Sho mustered up his ego and glare at him. He won't let this man intimidate him, although he can't clearly understand what he was saying.

Kuon leaned down and whispered on his ears. "Fuck off, you piece of shit." He faked his accented Japanese, and was satisfied when he saw blanched.

"What did you whispered to him?" Kyoko asked. They're on their way to the parking lot.

He grinned. "Things that you shouldn't learn."

She pouted. "Unfair!"

"We better get going. Director Ogata is waiting."

She gasped. "Right."

They climbed in the car, ready to leave, but she stopped him from turning on the engine. Kuon curiously looked at her.

Kyoko grinned at him.

"It's nice to see you in your real form again, Corn."

* * *

Shoko rubbed her temple. Sho was cursing and throwing things ever since they got home from the shooting. She was sure something had happened when she saw him in the hallway, gazing in the space, pale as the paper, and trembling in fear.

"For heaven's sake, tell me what happened after I left!" She yelled.

"That bitch! She's cozying up with a foreigner! A dangerous foreigner!" He kicked the center table.

She was shocked. _Kyoko-chan is involved with a foreigner?_ "And so? Why are you angry again?"

"She has no right to throw herself on another man! She's mine! She's still mine! She's here in Tokyo because of me! She entered show business because of me!"

Shoko rolled her eyes. "She's not your property Sho. She can do whatever she wants in her life."

He was panting, tired from venting out his frustrations. "I must warn her on how dangerous that foreigner is! Shoko, help me."

The lady manager raised both her arms. "Don't involve me, Sho. I don't want to do something that might hurt Kyoko-chan... again."

Sho knew that kind of tone. He knew that Shoko was somewhat felt guilty from what he did to Kyoko.

"But she might be in danger." He said. "That foreigner gave me chills. He was emitting an aura compared to that of a beast, and if she's going to continue having a relationship with him, she's in trouble."

"But if Kyoko-chan chose that man, then it means she trusts him."

"She's naive when it comes to men! Just spout good things or romantic lines at her, she will fall for it! I bet that guy was using her naïveté to his advantage!"

"If you believe that this guy is dangerous, then tell me what to do to save her from him."

Sho hide his smirk. _So easy..._

"First... I want to have her phone number."

* * *

Kyoko arrived in her school early; her schedule for the day will only start in the afternoon, so she decided to attend her class. Her classmates behind her were giggling as she open her locker.

Her indoor shoes were vandalized, and there's a picture of her marked with 'X'. She ignored their obvious disdain towards her, and cleaned her shoes.

Mimori rolled her eyes when she saw her enter the room. She chatted with her friends about what happen during the PV, she boasted the fact that Sho kissed her.

"Unlike someone, who only got her role by stealing and using her agency's connection." Mimori said loudly and glanced at Kyoko.

"True! Maybe I will get some major roles if I will transfer to LME."

"But I heard it's difficult to enter in LME."

"Geez. If someone like her got accepted, then there's a chance for us."

"You're right. But then, maybe she bribed some talent managers."

Mimori and her friends laugh.

 _Those brats are not even whispering!_ Kyoko groaned mentally. And her angels were keeping her demons at bay.

Her classmates suddenly made a fuss over a female classmate who just arrived.

"Ah, it Ruriko-chan! It's been a while!"

"Eh? She came back from her local tour?"

Kyoko saw a fair lady, with brown hair and grey eyes.

 _She looks like a princess!_ Her eyes sparkled at the beautiful girl.

"Ruriko-chan, we have a new classmate, she came from LME too. I wonder if you know about her."

"Eh?" Ruriko looked at the person she was pointing at. She saw Kyoko looking at her with a dreamy look in her eyes. She approached her and smiled at her.

"I'm Matsunai Ruriko, and you are?"

Kyoko blinked and smiled in return. "Mogami Kyoko."

"Are you from LME too? I never saw you before."

"I just entered few months ago."

"Ruriko-chan, she played Mio in Dark Moon, you know. Together with Tsuruga-sama." One of her peers butt in. The young star's eyebrow twitched.

"Really? Do you have a taping later?" She asked with a force smile.

"Yes. I will go there after class."

"Can we come with you?" Ruriko begged in a sweet voice.

"I don't think they will allow outsiders to observe the taping."

They heard Mimori chuckled "Did you hear that? She's just a newbie who got lucky for taking the role, but she acts like she's someone special."

Ruriko narrowed her eyes at her. "Stop that! I don't want you to talk to my co-talent that way! If she got the role, meaning she deserved it!"

Mimori huffed and flipped her hair. "LME talents are so bothersome!" She said, and went back to her friends.

"Never mind her Kyoko-chan, she's just jealous."

"Yeah. She only got a job because of her chest-to-waist ratio."

"So, can we come with you later?" Ruriko asked again.

Kyoko smiled, for the first time, someone stood up for her. "Sure. I hope the director won't mind."

Ruriko and her friends hid their smirk.

* * *

Kyoko-chan was nervously sweating; Ren was clearly in bad mood despite of the smile he was showing, since he saw her with her three classmates on tow. Especially when Ruriko immediately throw herself on him, and introduced her two lackeys.

She was ignored by them the moment they arrived in the set.

"I didn't know that you and Ruriko-chan are classmates." Said the voice behind her. Yashiro-san handed her a canned coffee.

"I don't know it either until earlier. Do you know her Yashiro-san?"

"Yes, she's quite famous as an idol, and she's one of LME's rising stars. But..." He paused. "They said that she's quite handful."

"Oh. I see."

Ren nearly groaned in annoyance when he saw Ruriko as one of the people following Kyoko. She already texted him that she will bring few classmates in the set, he agreed without asking their names. Who would've thought that they are classmates?

"Ne~ Ne~ Tsuruga-san, you will accept my offer to be the male lead in my new PV, right?" Ruriko asked, batting her eyelashes.

"I don't think I can, Ruriko-chan. My schedule is packed." He politely answered.

"By the way Tsuruga-san, why would a no name newbie got to play the complicated and hard role of Mio?" Todou Hirumi, a newbie idol and one of Ruriko's friends, asked.

"Because she deserves it." He answered plainly but with pride. The girls didn't miss the faint smile on his lips.

"Tsuruga-san, you need to get ready for your scene with Kyoko-chan." Director Ogata announced.

"Excuse me ladies." He smiled at them before leaving them.

"Take your time, Tsurugu-sama~" The three said in unison.

Kyoko gasped when she felt a vicious aura behind her. She immediately turned around but only to see her classmates smiling at her.

"Good luck, Kyoko-chan!"

"Do your best!"

"Don't get nervous!"

The actress smiled back at them. "Thank you."

The three teens crossed their arms as they watched the scene before them, and impatiently waiting for Kyoko to get an NG from the director, but there's none.

"How can she be that good? She's just a newbie!" Shimizu Erina, daughter of one of Japan's veteran actors, grumbled.

"And she got the chance to work with Tsuruga-san right away!" Hirumi exclaimed.

"Ruriko, we should not let that no name actress get ahead from us. We must do something." Erina said.

The said idol smirked. "Leave it to me. She's from LME after all."

The three shivered when they saw **Mio** smirked at their direction.

 _Wh-wh-who was that?!_ They screamed mentally.

* * *

Sho was livid. His PV is the new topic in show business, but they are not talking about him or the song, but rather, they're talking about the angel-turned-demon character.

Yes, they are talking about Kyoko, and the reviews he got are mostly praising her even the critics in the music industry, which made Sho even angrier.

"Damn that ugly bitch! The only reason she was praised was because she dressed up as an angel." The singer grumbled in front of the television.

 _"She's the actress who also played_ _ **Mio**_ _in Dark Moon, and she's Mei-chan's new talent."_ The host informed with a smile _. "No doubt Kyoko-chan will become one of Japan's rising stars. We should sit back and see on how her career will take off from here."_

Sho throw the remote on the wall. "Damn her! She won't be here in Tokyo if it wasn't for me! She owed everything to me! Her career and even her life!"

"For heaven's sake! Stop it already and just focus on writing your music!" Shoko exclaimed after she witnessed his tantrum.

 _"What made you think I stopped, Fuwa-san?"_ Kyoko's confident declaration echoed back on his mind.

"Damn it! She's still doing it!" Sho looked at his manager "Kyoko still writing songs until now!"

Shoko gave him a look. "So?"

"You don't understand. If that woman can still hold a pen, then she's a threat to my career!"

"So what do want? Cut off her hands? Are you stupid? And besides, she's not the only one whom you should be wary of, Sho."

The singer glared at her manager "Are you talking about that crappy band called Vie Ghoul?"

"Yes."

To Shoko's delight, it seems that Sho calmed down a little.

"I won't let them catch up to me. Over my dead body!" He declared and stormed out the room.

* * *

Kyoko sensed that there's something bothering Ren, after he read script, his eyes become distant.

"Are you okay?"

He softly sighed "Yeah, I'm fine. Do you want to watch the original Tsukigomori with me?"

"I prefer not!" Kyoko waved her hands, and shook her head "What if I will get overwhelm after watching the original **Mio**."

Ren gave her a look "Impossible. Your **Mio** is too dark that even the original **Mio** is scared at your **Mio**."

Kyoko pouted beside him, she mumbled. "Beside she's a cursed princess, right?" She glared at him when he snorted. "How dare you laugh at **Mio**!"

"I'm not laughing." He chuckled.

"Geez. Come on, let's watch it already."

The two sat in silence in the living room as they watched the original series together.

"This" Ren started when a certain scene was played "was where my father got a lot of praise." He sighed "and this scene got the highest rating twenty years ago."

Kyoko took his hand with hers, and silently encourage him to continue. She wanted to hear all of Ren's worries and help him with everything she got.

"And tomorrow, I will act the scene that made my father's name famous in Hollywood."

"Are you nervous?"

"Yes. But I will give everything that I've got in order to surpass him."

* * *

"CUT!" Director Ogata called. The set filled with murmured on why he called for a cut. "Tsuruga-san, you are too stiff and nervous, please relax. Okay?"

The actor nodded, but his heart was pounding too fast. He's nervous. For the first time since he came to Japan, this was the first time he got nervous while taping.

 _Father made this scene as his ticket to Hollywood. I can surpass him. I will surpass him. I –_

"CUT! Tsuruga-san, you are trying too hard. Please, don't think of anything else and focus on your character."

Kyoko's hands were cold as she silently prayed. She was nervous as she watched her fairy prince being trapped in his father's hand, in the corner.

 _"Father's hands are too big that it prevented my wings from growing. No matter how high I can fly, I will always get trapped and fall."_ Kyoko remembered the times where he talked about his father.

 _Corn... I never thought that your father's hands can still reach you here..._

"I can't believe that Ren will be pressured this much." Yashiro-san said beside her. "I think this is the reason why the president opposed to him from playing the role."

Kyoko remained silent and watched the scene before her, Director Ogata was talking to Ren. The actor has the troubled expression on his face.

"Hello ladies and gentlemen!" The casts and crews turned around and saw Lory enter with his entourage and bands.

Ren's eyes widened, in shock and fear. _Why is he here right now?!_

"What's with that serious face of yours? I wanted to watch the filming, since two of my valuable employees are here." He said but his eyes narrowed at Ren, who stiffened on his place.

Lory looked at the director. "I'm not getting in the way, am I?"

The bishounen director smiled nervously and shook his head. "Of course not, Takarada-san!"

Lory's assistant gave him a decorative chair for him to sit on. "Well then, please continue."

The eccentric president was seriously observing his number one actor.

 _This won't do Ren, you can't surpass him with this kind of_ _ **Katsuki.**_ He sighed and softly shook his head. Before Director Ogata can call for another NG, Lory beat him to it.

"Stop, Ren." He glared at the director "How many NGs he got for this scene alone?"

The director gulped. "Th–Th–That's the fourth time." He whispered.

"I see." He returned his gaze at the wide-eyed Tsuruga Ren.

"I'm sorry. I'll do it –"

"No."

"But Boss –"

Lory glared at him. "No Ren, I've seen enough. I told you that I won't help you when you will get stuck in the middle. You are not yet ready for this role."

He was trembling. Is this really is it? Is this really the limit of what he can do? He disappointingly sighed.

 _I guess this is what Tsuruga Ren can all do._ He chuckled bitterly; Ren braced himself from what Lory will say next.

"Ren, you're fi –"

"WAIT!" Kyoko exclaimed. She went to stage and bowed "President, please give him a chance. Tsuruga-san is the only actor who can play this role perfectly." The actor widened his eyes.

Kyoko looked at the director. "Director, you said that the reason why you personally choose Tsuruga-san for this role, was because you know that he can surpass the original **Katsuki** , right?"

Director Ogata nodded "Yes."

"Then please, give him a chance to look for his **Katsuki** like how you gave me a chance when I'm still struggling with my **Mio**." She pleaded; she's still on her knees.

Ren can't take it anymore, seeing the woman he loves, pleading, and lowered her head for his sake. He approached her, and helped her to stand. "Mogami-san, it's alright. I guess it's for the best –"

"No! Why are you giving up so easily? I believe that you can do it, like how you believed in me."

Director Ogata joined Kyoko and Ren on the stage, with his knees on the floor, he begged. "Takarada-san, I still firmly hold on my beliefs that Tsuruga-san is the best actor for the role. Please, don't fire him. Give him a chance."

Lory was beyond shocked. He already anticipated that the director will beg, but Kyoko? He heaved a sighed.

"I can't believe I hired _another_ stubborn actress." He grumbled. "Three days. Ren, I will cancel all of your appointments, and use that free time to look for your **Katsuki**."

"Yes, boss."

Kyoko gasped in delight. "Thank–"

"But" He sternly followed up "if I'm still not pleased, then I will fire you both **Katsuki** and **Mio**." The whole casts gasped in surprise.

Ren froze. _He will also fire her? Her, who worked so hard for the role?_ He clenched his fist. He won't let him destroy Kyoko's hard work.

"Deal." Kyoko agreed firmly. Everyone was surprise at Kyoko's unwavering verdict.

"Kyoko-chan..." The director called worriedly. To the director's surprise, she smiled at him.

"Worry not, Director Ogata and believe in Tsuruga-san." She winked at him.

Lory stood up "Then it's settled, I'll be back in three days then." He announced and walked away from the set.

* * *

Ren sitting on the floor, feeling so helpless. He went home first to clear his mind. He's in his dark room, alone, with a glass of whisky on his hand.

 _"Corn... Do you want me to go home with you?" She walked with him to the parking lot after Director Ogata advised him to take a break and rest._

 _Ren softly smiled and caress her face "I want to be alone for now, sweetheart."_

 _Kyoko softly nodded "Alright." She whispered and kissed his cold lips._

"How arrogant of me to think that I can surpass him in just six years." He mumbled. "And I even dragged her in my failures. I'm the worst!"

His eyes slowly felt heavy and he fall asleep.

In Daruma-ya, Taisho noticed his part-timer sighing frequently.

"What's weighing on your mind now?" He asked.

Kyoko sighed "My best friend is depressed right now, and I don't know how I can help him."

"Hmm. Is this the first time he got depressed?"

"No. Few years ago, his best friend died, he was blaming himself from what happen, and he shut himself from the world."

"So, what did you do during that time?"

"I... wrote a song for him and sing it to him." She whispered.

"Then, you should do the same to him right now."

"But what if it's not enough?"

"You wouldn't know if you won't give it a try. If it won't, you should write a letter–"

Kyoko gasped at the mention of ' **letter** ' "A letter!" She suddenly exclaimed. "How can I forget about something so important?!"

Taisho looked at her curiously. "You can end your shift early."

"Really?" Kyoko asked in surprise. The middle-aged man nodded. "Thank you so much!"

She changed her kimono and get dress, and hurried to get home.

Kyoko softly open the door in their apartment, she tiptoed on her way to the guest room, where her other things were kept. She reached for her satchel, where she carefully kept Kuon's letters throughout the years.

"Where is it? Where is it?" She mumbled as she scanned all of them. "There!" She breathed, and grasped the sealed letter up high.

"Please..." She hopefully whispered

"Please let your words reached out on him...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Rick..._ "


	26. Chapter 26

**Approximately six years ago...**

 **Los Angeles, California**

"Yo!" Rick slapped Kuon's back. He grinned seeing the letter on his hand. "Is that from Kyoko-chan?"

Kuon smiled and nodded. "Yes."

"Heh… To think that she can make you smile like that huh. So... is she your girlfriend already?" He teased.

The blond rolled his eyes. "She's not even a teenager yet. I'm going to wait a little longer."

"Oh! To think our little Kuon is a keeper~" Rick chimed. "So all those girls that you dated... none of them are serious?"

"Yeah... But I do like them. I gave them gifts, they satisfy my needs. It's a casual give-and-take relationship."

"Ouch." Rick gasped. "I feel sorry for those girls, to think that I'm the one who introduced them to you."

Kuon gave him an accusatory look. "And I already told you to stop introducing girls to me."

Rick smiled softly, ruffling his hair. "Just promise me one thing, Kuon."

"What is it?"

"In the future, if you and Kyoko-chan will finally be with each other, cherish her with all your heart and soul. Because I can see that Kyoko-chan is a very special person." Rick smiled at him. "Don't let her go, Kuon. Hold her firmly. She's one of the few people who understands you, and she has the strength to lighten your world, and help you achieved your dreams."

Kuon rose his eyebrow. He got goose bumps at the smile and tone Rick used... it was as if, he's saying his last will.

"W-Why are you saying that all of the sudden?"

"Eh––– why? Am I not allowed to say so?"

"No... It's just..." Kuon couldn't say it. He sighed instead. "Never mind. I promise."

Rick smirked and reached out his fist. "You know that men must not take back his promises, right?"

"Of course." The young blond smirked, bumping his own fist on his friend's. "A Hizuri will always keep their promises."

* * *

Rick stayed at the Hizuri estate, Kuon has work to do, and their maids know him as their young master's friend. The man sneaked in Kuon's room, he opened the small drawer on Kuon's nightstand, and there it is, the thing he's looking for, the letters that Kyoko sent to him. Rick took one of the airmail envelop and snap a picture at the sender's address. He placed it back to the drawer and closed it, leaving his room after.

He drive back to his place that he shared with his girlfriend and soon-to-be fiancé, Tina.

Upon arriving, Rick went to Tina's stuff to look for any stationery papers, a pink with flower-designed borders will do. He smirked remembering Kuon's description about Kyoko.

He sat on Tina's desk and starts writing Kyoko a letter.

Rick noticed that Kuon was hurting, and he is not strong enough to help him. The kid endured it all, not wanting to worry his parents. After few minutes, he finished writing her letters.

He sealed the letters firmly and wrote the receivers address.

"Kyoko-chan... You are the only person whom I can trust to free Kuon from the chains that binding him..."

* * *

 **Kyoto, Japan**

Kyoko sneaked out from the inn to go to the post office. It's around this time when Kuon's letter arrived from the states.

"Subaru-san, good morning!" She cheerfully greeted the man in the office.

"Oh Kyoko-chan, good morning! You have two letters arrived yesterday!"

Kyoko tilted her head. "...Two?"

"Mm. Mm." The man nodded as he searched for her letters.

"There you go." He handed her two envelopes, one that she knows so well, and the second one was larger.

She went to clearing and opened the larger one first, it has two sealed enveloped inside.

"Please read this first." She read the stick note on the first envelope.

She carefully tear it open and silently read the neat hand writing.

 _Kyoko,_

 _How are you? This is Rick, Kuon's friend. I'm sure you're wondering why I'm writing to you right now. First of all, I wanted to thank you for being in Kuon's life, he's quite handful nowadays, but he will calm down every time I mentioned your name. It's a shame that we won't have the chance to meet, I really, really, wanted to see you._

 _I know that soon, you and Kuon will meet again, and if that time comes, I won't be in this world anymore. I know it sounds crazy but, I always feel that way. And if that happens, please take care of Kuon, right now, he's focusing too much on surpassing his father and forgot about his own strengths._

 _He's kind, gentle, and talented boy, but his father's name is a huge burden to him to move forward. I'm doing everything that I can, but it's not enough._

 _Kyoko, he needs you. Kuon needs you. Please help him lighten his dark world._

 _And if... Just in case... One day, he will be in his slump and will face a huge hurdle in his career in the future, please give him that another letter that I sent._

 _I'm honestly hoping that that time wouldn't come, but in case, I'm counting on you Kyoko._

 _One more thing, please don't tell him about this letter (until the time comes) or he will get mad at me, I just sneaked in his room to get your address._

 _I'm sorry for asking such thing, but there's no one other than you, whom I can think that can help him._

 _Take care of yourself always. Stay healthy._

 _P.S._

 _You don't need to respond, I don't want you to cost more than necessary just to respond to my letter. As long as you got and read this, it's alright._

 _\- Rick_

The eleven years old Kyoko sniffled. "Leave it to me, Rick-san."

* * *

"Is this what you are meant before, Rick?" Kyoko asked to herself. "Unfortunately, the time has come for me to give this to Corn..."

She carefully put the letters back to her satchel and placed it back to the drawer. She stood up and went to the studio. She now have a title for the song that she wrote few days ago.

She took a deep breath before she slowly opened the door to their bedroom.

"Corn...?" Kyoko crinkled her nose, the room stink with alcohol. She found him lying on the floor with an empty bottle of alcohol near him.

She slowly approached him and softly brushed his hair. "Corn, wake up." He groaned and slowly opened his eyes. She smiled at him. "If you will sleep down here, you'll catch a cold."

He faintly smiled. "I'm sorry." He sighed. "I am such a failure. I was so full of myself thinking that I can surpass him within six years, but I can't. I am so pathetic, and I even drag you with my failures." Ren clasped her hands with his "I'm so sorry."

"Corn... you are amazing in your own way... And you're not dragging me down, I chose to stand by you." She handed her the sealed envelope. "Here." Ren looked at the envelope, then he gave her a questioning look. "A very important person entrusted this letter to me to give it to you when this time comes. So please, take it."

With his trembling hands, Ren took the letter from her. "After reading that, come to the living room, okay?"

Ren softly nodded. Kyoko left the room to give him some private moment while reading Rick's letter.

After she left, Ren immediately tear the letter open, and his eyes widened at the very familiar handwriting.

 _Kuon,_

 _If you are reading this letter, it means, the three things that I predicted happened. First, I'm already gone; second, you are together with your 'Kyoko-chan' now; and third, you are facing a hard time on your career._

 _The reason why I gave this to Kyoko-chan because I got the feeling that I will not live long, and I won't see the day that you will get on the stage to get your award as the best actor in Hollywood. But you are with your Kyoko-chan now, so I'm relief._

 _If she only gave this letter to you now, it means, right at this moment you are facing the big hurdle on your career, and that's your father's shadow._

 _Kuon, I know you are strong, your passion in acting has not gone out. Life isn't easy, challenges, criticisms, bullies, but despite all these, you build yourself up and didn't tear it down. You can do whatever you choose to do._

 _You are amazing on your own ways, fun and talented, kind and gentle (but sometimes, you are a chicken), you are like a little brother to me Kuon, and that's why it hurts me seeing that you are being hard on yourself just to outdo your father and prove them that you are great. To me, to your parents, and especially to Kyoko-chan, you are already a great actor. We don't need an award trophy as a proof._

 _There's a different between motivating yourself and being too hard on yourself._

 _Remember, only you and your choices stand between you and your freedom. Make choices that lead to achieving your freedom from your father's shadow. Freedom to enjoy your life with enough energy to keep going and do even more. (And to make little Kuons in the future)_

 _Don't give up, never give up, you can overcome this. I didn't doubt your talent. If you felt like you are falling in deeper abyss, always and always remember that you are not alone in this world, there will always be someone who will extend her hand and pull you up to the surface._

 _You are not a failure, you are not a copycat of your father, you are YOU. You are Kuon Hizuri, you are great and you can be greater than him. Just relax and take it slow, don't rush things. Most of the time, impetuosity can be the reason of failure._

 _Take care always, little bro. And send my regards to your Kyoko-chan._

 _P.S._

 _Just remember to always use protection and always stock a bottle of morning after pill._

 _\- Rick_

Tears slowly dropped on the letter, smudging the writings. Ren closed his eyes and let emotion go. He tightly gripped the watch on his right hand.

 _Rick... I deprived your happiness with Tina. I don't deserve to be happy, but one more time... I will give it a try, one more time. So please... please... watch over me... us..._

Ren wiped his tears, and carefully folded back the letter. He stood up and left the room to the living room where Kyoko was waiting.

He saw her on the couch with guitar on her hands. She smiled at the sight of him.

"Corn... no matter what happens, I will stand by you. Whether you are on your best or worst days." She started strumming her guitar.

"If you felt that your wings are not enough for you to soar in the sky, then I will help you. I will let you use my wings."

She gave her brightest smile.

"You are not alone."

 _Hands, put your empty hands in mine_

 _And scars—show me all the scars you hide_

 _And hey, if your wings are broken_

 _Please take mine so yours can open, too_

 _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Oh, tears make kaleidoscopes in your eyes_

 _And hurt, I know you're hurting, but so am I_

 _And, love, if your wings are broken_

 _Borrow mine 'til yours can open, too_

 _'Cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we're breaking down, we can find a way to break through_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'm gonna stand by you_

 _Even if we can't find heaven, I'll walk through Hell with you_

 _Love, you're not alone, 'cause I'm gonna stand by you_

 _There will always be someone who will extend her hand and pull you up to the surface._ Ren remembered what Rick said on his letter. _And that someone is her..._ He thought.

After she finished her song, Kyoko yelped in surprised when he immediately hugged her, kneeling on the floor. She softly smiled and patted his head.

* * *

The next day, Ren use his rare day off in cleaning their apartment, and to prepare himself for his **Katsuki** role acting exam while Kyoko went to LME's acting school, since today's lesson is about vocalization and dancing. She's been enthusiastic when she saw her schedule.

He was reviewing his script when his phone gone off. It was Lory.

"Boss." He greeted.

 _"Ren, are you ready for tomorrow?"_ He seriously asked.

"Yes boss."

 _"Hmm. Let me remind you, if you'll show me a sloppy_ _ **Katsuki**_ _, I'll fire you and Mogami-kun."_

"I know, boss. I'll show you my own **Katsuk** i."

 _"I'll look forward to it then."_ With that, he ended the call.

Ren sighed and turned on the TV, it was a noontime talk show, he felt his vein popped out when he saw the guest – it was Fuwa Sho.

The actor was amused at the singer, it was too obvious that he didn't like the topic that they've been talking about. The hosts asked his opinion regarding the new rising band called _Vie Ghoul_. Sho forced a smile and compliment them, it was Shoko's strict instructions.

Sho almost fell from his seat when the hosts called another guests, and it was none other than the Vie Ghoul itself.

* * *

The blond singer was seething with anger as his guesting ended. He heard a chuckled behind him, he turned around and he was facing the vocalist of that goth band, with his members behind him.

"Reino, it seems that Fuwa-sama is in bad mood." Miruko stated sarcastically.

"Are you angry that we will be taking the number one spot from you, Fuwa-san?"

"Shut up you copycat band!" He exclaimed. "You can't knock me off with that mediocre talent of yours! You even copied my songs!"

The silver-haired man smirked at him "Accusing us without evidence, you are quite brave. Next week, your 'Prisoner' will fall in second place. Wait for it, Mr. Second Place."

Sho turned red, he launched a punch on his smug face but Reino caught his fist. He gasped when few images flashed inside his mind. Reino let go of his fist, and to everyone's surprise, he laughed quite loud.

His band members gave him a curious look.

"You are accusing us for copying your songs, where it's not truly yours to begin with." He stated with a smirk. With that, they walked away and leave Sho stiffened on his place.

"Hey Reino, don't tell me you were peeping on someone's past again?"

Their leader shrugged "It's not that I wanted to do it. Their past will just flow to my head, for I can't control my psychometry yet."

"Hmm. But what did you mean earlier?"

"You will know when the time comes, but first, there's a lady that I wanted to find."

* * *

 **[A/N]**

The song that I used was ' **Stand by You** ' by Rachel Platten, because I think, the song was best to describe Ren and Kyoko's situation.

 **\- BSOL**


	27. Chapter 27

Kyoko was skipping on her way to the acting school, the girl was having a good day. She was happily humming a song when she accidentally bumped into someone.

"Ack!"

"I'm sorry!"

Kyoko blinked and saw Ruriko on the floor. "Oh no, I'm sorry Ruriko-chan!" She offered her hand but the idol slapped it away.

"I told you to call me 'Matsunai-san'." She spat and help herself to get up, dusting her dress and snubbed her as she walked to the recording room.

The Love Me number one member sighed. So much for having a good day! She continue heading to studio to where her class will be.

Kyoko felt so small when she saw that most of her classmates were talking about their tour and their new singles. The soundproof glass door opened revealing their instructor.

She introduced her name as Lilia, sixty-one years old, a retired singer and former talent of LME decades ago, and she's quite famous during her prime, and Kyoko knew her.

She grew up listening to her songs and decided to become a singer like her. The very first singer that she idolized will be her teacher.

Kyoko shivered in excitement.

She first taught about the proper breathing exercise. Next was, tongue twisters both in English and their native language.

"Just because you're Japanese, it doesn't mean you only need to learn Japanese language. If you want to be famous worldwide, you must, at least, know the proper diction of the universal language." She informed. She was carefully listening to them when she noticed something. "Pronounce the 'L' properly!" She exclaimed.

She clapped her hands halting the students. "Don't roll your tongue. And you're late young lady." She turned to see Ruriko who just arrived.

"I'm sorry Lilia-sensei, but I came from the recording studio to get my things." Ruriko bowed apologetically.

"Get in there."

Ruriko joined her fellow idols at the back.

She snapped her fingers "Again from the top with the letter 'L'" The veteran singer groaned at their pronunciation of letter 'L', they sounded like 'R'

"Stop." The students obeyed. "Don't make me pull your tongue to straighten it." She sternly said. The students flinched at her gaze.

"Do it individually. And let's start at the late comer." Everyone looked at Ruriko. "In front, Matsunai-san. And don't give me a petty reason that you have a sore throat, because it was so obvious that you are only lip-syncing during your tours."

The reason why Kyoko idolizes her was because she was bluntly honest, and strict.

Ruriko's friends stifled a giggle; they don't want to anger the teenager.

 **Lanky Lawrence lost his lass and lobster.**  
 **Did Lanky Lawrence lose his lass and lobster?**  
 **If Lanky Lawrence lost his lass and lobster,**  
 **Where's the lass and lobster Lanky Lawrence lost?**

"What's your name?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Kyoko visibly gulped "Mogami Kyoko."

"I never heard your name before. Are you new?"

"Yes ma'am."

"Hm. Well then, start."

 **Lanky Lawrence lost his lass and lobster.**  
 **Did Lanky Lawrence lose his lass and lobster?**  
 **If Lanky Lawrence lost his lass and lobster,**  
 **Where's the lass and lobster Lanky Lawrence lost?**

Everyone awed while listening to her. Ruriko dropped her jaw when she saw their usually strict and frowning instructor slightly smile.

"Impressive." Lilia clapped her hands and the other students followed "You can differentiate 'L' from 'R'."

Kyoko blushed at her praise. "T-Thank you."

"Where did you learn that?"

"Uhm... actually... I tried singing your songs when I was a kid, and I have an American friend too."

Lilia smiled lightly "I'm glad that I helped you somehow."

"Because you are amazing Lilia-sama!" Kyoko exclaimed. "Your songs are so warm in the heart, and your dictions are perfect. I can really feel the emotions in every note, especially on that single that you released months after your husband passed away, although it was up-tempo to hide your still grieving emotions, I can still feel the sadness and loneliness in your music and with your mezzo-soprano voice… you are perfect!" She said, clenching her fist in excitement.

The veteran singer blinked at her, and she laugh loudly. Kyoko felt the blush on her whole body when she finally become aware of what she was blabbering about.

"Mogami-san, you know some music terms?" Lilia asked the blushing lady.

"Yes. I studied it during Middle School."

"Oh. I'm flattered to hear that, especially from a young lady like you. I thought all of my fans are now old people."

Kyoko swore her head will explode, did she just thank her? She felt like she was floating in the clouds. Her idol noticed her. Kyoko's inner angels and demons were feasting inside, they are too happy to even detect the dangerous aura behind her.

* * *

After the tongue twister exercise, their next lesson was instrument. It's not really necessary to learned all the music instruments in front of them, but Lilia told them, they should know the basic even in, at least, one instrument.

In front of them were different kinds of string, percussion, and wind instruments. Ranging from ukulele, to grand piano, to a drum set.

Ruriko raised her hand. "I will volunteer first, Lilia-sensei."

"Go ahead, Matsunai-san."

Ruriko picked the cello, she occupied the vacant seat, took a deep breath and start playing Pachelbel's Canon. Ruriko prided herself for being a cellist.

Everyone clapped their hands when the idol finished.

"A classic, and it was executed properly. Excellent Matsunai-san."

"Thank you Lilia-sensei. That was nothing, I already know how to play cello since I was four." She proudly announced. A chorus of 'Ohs' and 'Wows' buzzed the room.

Lilia called Kyoko lastly. Kyoko chose to play the keyboard. Everyone was waiting in anticipation; they were expecting her to play something extravagant.

When Kyoko hit the first note, she grinned slightly. When her hands gracefully danced in every key, everyone blinked at the familiar music and they start giggling.

" _'Twinkle, Twinkle, Little Star'_?" Ruriko snickered. "So childish."

"Maybe. But this song was the first song I learned in keyboards, so this is special." Kyoko said as hit the last note. They all clapped her hands at her.

Lilia looked at her wrist watch. "Oh, it's time already and you still have your Dance Lessons. We will still meet next week, same time. And Matsunai-san please don't be late."

Ruriko smiled at the veteran singer "I won't Lilia-sensei."

* * *

Ruriko, together with her classmates and lackeys who went to the set with Kyoko before, Hirumi and Erina, were glaring at Kyoko. She was having fun in the class, and she's a natural dancer.

"Damn her!" Ruriko cursed. "I hope she will injure her legs!"

Hirumi and Erina shared a look, and knowingly grinned.

"Well Ruriko-chan, why wait for her to be injured if we can do it personally?" Erina stated, grinning at the brown-haired idol.

"And if her legs can't work, she will only hinder the taping of **Dark Moon**." Hirumi said, crossing her arms and smirked at her friend's suggestion.

The idol slowly grinned, getting what her friends were suggesting. "And Tsuruga-san will hate her, for not taking care of her body."

"Exactly!" The two exclaimed in unison.

Ruriko crossed her arms and smirked "Alright. Let's give her some pain after class."

Their dance instructor is a petite yet energetic woman. She's known in the industry as Miss Lizzy, one of the sought dance instructors in the business, she already worked with various artists despite of their agency.

She even worked with Sho during his first major concert.

She clapped her hands and her assistant stopped the music "Okay, let's take a thirty-minute break."

The students were sweating, and some were panting. Some went to the vending machine to buy some drinks. Kyoko joined the other students, when she looked at the available drinks, she frowned.

Her favorite drink is out of stock.

She went to the other vending machine near the stairs it was not also available. She sighed, she don't have a choice but to buy other drink.

She paused, when she was about to have a drink, when she felt that someone was following her, nope, she's right. Someone _is_ following her since she can hear footsteps, she immediately turned around but she only saw a blue fabric and some hands that pushed her down the stairs.

With all her strength, she turned her body mid-air to face whoever tried to hurt her. She smirked at her three classmates who widened their eyes in fear.

"Kyaaaa!" Kyoko yelped when she landed badly on her foot, at the bottom of the stairs, and badly twisted her ankle in return. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" She tried to massage her injured foot to ease the pain a little.

"Those brats!" She hissed.

* * *

"Oh my god! She saw us!" Erika was trembling, biting her fingers, a habit she developed when she was scared or nervous. After they heard Kyoko yelped in pain, they ran back to the studio.

Sweating and frightened.

"I can't believe it! Turning her body like that!" Hirumi exclaimed.

Ruriko huffed at her friends' reactions. "Why you're so nervous? It's not yet clear if she saw –"

"Are you blind?!" Erina yelled, causing the other students looked at their direction and starts whispering. "She smirked at us!" The actress hissed in low voice.

Before anyone can say anymore, Kyoko entered the room. The three observed her properly. She looked fine. She can walk alright. Kyoko didn't even look at them.

The three looked at each other. That's not something they expected.

"I told you, she never saw us. You're just overacting." Ruriko stated, tying her hair in a bun. The two sighed in relief they panic for nothing.

When their instructor arrived, Miss Lizzy immediately stand in front of the huge mirror and choreographed some steps and the students followed.

Kyoko can see, at the mirror, that Ruriko and her friends kept glancing at her direction causing them to miss some steps. Kyoko kept a calm facade despite the throbbing pain on her foot, the pain was getting shaper as she moves, and wearing heels didn't help either.

She grimaced when she tripped on her injured foot.

"Mogami-san, are you okay?" Miss Lizzy asked in concern when she saw her sweating a lot.

She immediately remembered what Sho's mother always told her in a situation like this. _Don't show the guests that you are not feeling well, you should endure it and smile until they leave._

 _Right._ Kyoko thought. _In front of me is guest, and I must not show her that I'm in pain._

Kyoko smiled at the instructor "Yes I'm fine, Miss Lizzy. I just stumbled a little but I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" The petite woman asked.

She nodded. "Yes." She assured her with a smile.

"Alright. Let's continue." She snapped her fingers and the music resume.

 _I have to endure it one more hour._

* * *

Mei-chan kept glancing at her watch, it's rare for her model to be late. Especially Kyoko, she's one of her few models that's always punctual. She planned on surprising her in the studio with the sailor uniform she just finish making.

She wanted her prim and proper model to wear it, but she's not here yet.

"Yamato... Kyoko-chan never arrived late on her shoots before, did she?" The designer worryingly asked the photographer. He just finished the previous models' photo shoots and now, he's also waiting for Kyoko to arrive.

The photographer looked at his Rolex "Maybe two or three minutes, yes. But thirty minutes late?" He shook his head "Nope."

"What if something happened to her?"

"You should call her then."

"Right." She looked for her phone in her purse and dialed the chestnut-haired lady's number. It took few rings before she answered. Mei-chan heard a soft groan before she talk.

 _"H-hello?"_

"Kyoko-chan?"

She heard the other line gasped, recognizing her voice. _"Mei-chan? Oh my god! I'm so sorry I'm late. I'm on my way to the studio!"_ Before Mei-chan can answer, Kyoko ended the call.

The designer blinked at the phone on her hand, then at the photographer, who also has a confused look, before her.

"What was that?" She mumbled.

* * *

Kyoko was groaning in pain after the dance lesson. Their instructor was indeed a demon on the dance floor. She was slightly limping as she walked, careful not to put pressure on her right foot.

She stopped at the nearest convenient store to buy an ice pack. She slowly walked to the bus station and took a seat while waiting for the bus to arrive. She sighed in relief when she pressed the ice pack on her injury and eased the pain. Kyoko frowned when she noticed that it's already started swelling.

"Great! Just great!" She mumbled. She didn't get in on the first bus who stopped, for she let her foot rested a little longer and lost track of time.

She was startled when her phone suddenly gone off. When she answered it, she accidentally moved her foot and groaned softly.

"H-Hello?" She answered, biting her lip from the pain.

 _"Kyoko-chan?"_

Kyoko gasped, that sweet voice! It's none other than Mei-chan! She looked at the time on her phone and her eyes almost bulged out when she saw the time! She's thirty minutes late on her photo shoot!

"Mei-chan? Oh my god! I'm so sorry I'm late. I'm on my way to the studio!" She didn't give the designer the chance to answer as she immediately ended the call.

When she suddenly stood up, a shot of pain ran throughout her body.

She kneeled and whimpered in pain.

"Idiot." She scolded herself.

* * *

Yamato and the crew turned their heads to the door when it opened, revealing a panting and sweating Kyoko. Mei-chan immediately hurried to her side.

"Hey, are you okay?" She examined the model from head to toe. She's wearing a green blouse and jeans, with a strap sandal. Her eyes widened when she saw a red swell on her right foot. "You are injured!" She exclaimed.

"I can still do it." She insisted. Her breathing starts to get rough, and her sight starts to get blurry.

"No. You need to go to the hospital." Mei-chan put a hand on her forehead to feel her temperature. "And you have a high fever. You should've told me."

Kyoko shook her head "I can't show... the guests... that... I..." The girl's eyes rolled and she fainted.

Thankfully, Mei-chan was fast to catch her. "Yamato, help!" She yelled.

The photographer rushed to her side, and took Kyoko from her. He instructed his crew to clean up and they're done for the day, before carrying the unconscious model to his car and drive to the nearest hospital, with Mei-chan.

* * *

Ren was in LME building. He was killing some time at his workplace until Kyoko will come home. Yashiro showed him some offers and Ren was studying each one of them when his phone vibrated.

His eyebrows slightly raised when he saw who the caller was.

"Mei-san." He greeted.

 _"Ren-chan!"_ The designer breathed in relief on the other line.

"Is there something wrong?" He asked. It's rare for the designer to call him.

 _"Do you happen to know Kyoko-chan's address?"_

The actor is now even more curious. "And why?"

 _"Well you see, Kyoko-chan's right foot was injured, and she fainted in the studio."_ The designer started to explain. Ren gripped his phone tightly.

"Is she alright?" He asked worriedly.

"Yes, she's awake now. And the doctor provided her with crutches."

Ren sighed in relief. _Thank God!_

 _"That's why, Yamato and I wanted to drive her to her place. But she's refusing us, telling us that she can go home by herself."_ Mei-chan pouted.

 _I can imagine that,_ Ren thought. "It's alright. I can pick her up."

Mei-chan was taken aback. _He wanted to pick her up instead of telling her address?_ The designer teasingly smiled and looked at Kyoko's direction, who was talking to the doctor. _"Oh? What's this? Ren-chan, are you –"_

Ren ended the call and calling Kyoko instead. He sometimes cursed Mei-chan's sharp instinct.

* * *

Kyoko nodded at the doctor when he gave him instructions about her medicine.

"And don't forget to give your foot some rest."

"Yes, doc!"

Yamato excused himself to sign some papers on the front desk nurse, for them to allow going home. Kyoko was about to text Ren when he called.

"Wow. Great timing." She mocked before she answered. "Hello?"

 _"Hey sweetheart, are you okay?"_ Despite of the small pain on her foot, Kyoko still managed to blush.

"Y-Yes, I'm fine now. Director Yamato was signing the papers then we can go home." She put a hand on the phone and whispered. "They're asking for my address. They insisted to drive me home."

 _"I know. Mei-san already called me. I'm going to pick you up with Yashiro-san."_

"You will?!" She exclaimed softly.

 _"Yes. Where are you now?"_ Kyoko roamed her eyes and read the name of the clinic for Ren. _"Alright. Wait for me."_

"Take care." When Kyoko ended the call, she saw Mei-chan approaching her, she was grinning.

"So Kyoko-chan~ someone will pick you up?"

The actress visibly gulped, and slowly nodded.

"Who?" Her eyes were sparkling teasingly.

 _I think you already know who._ Kyoko thought. "Err... Uhm., Yashiro-san, Tsuruga-san's manager."

"Aww~ but I want to see where Kyoko-chan lives~" Mei-chan pouted.

"Err... Well, my house is not that especial Mei-chan."

"But still~"

"I'm done with the papers. So let's go." Yamato approached the two ladies.

Kyoko stood up with her crutch. She bowed at the two. "Thank you so much, Mei-chan, Director Yamato. I don't want to be more bothersome to the both you, so someone will be here to pick me up."

"Oh Really? Who?" The photographer asked.

Mei-chan grinned ear-to-ear. "It's –"

"Kyoko-chan!"

"– Yashiro-san!" Mei-chan gestured at the newly arrived bespectacled man on the door way.

"I see... Then let's go."

The three walked to the parking lot. Mei-chan glanced at the familiar silver Porsche that parked next to their Mercedes-Benz. She knocked the window on the driver's seat, and she was welcomed by Ren's dazzling smile.

"Yes, Mei- _chan_?" He asked.

The designer giggled, and patted the actor's head. "Don't worry, I won't tell."

Yamato tilted his head in confusion. When Ren closed the window again, Yamato opened the door for Mei-chan.

Before she can climbed in. Kyoko called them. She deeply bowed at them.

"Thank you so much."

Both Yamato and Mei-chan smiled at the girl.

"It's alright Kyoko-chan. Just don't forget to rest." The designer reminded her before she get in the car. Yamato slowly closed the door.

"Take care of yourself." Yamato reminded her once more before he went to the driver's seat and start the engine.

Yashiro opened the passenger's seat for Kyoko and help her to get in. Ren eyed her foot worriedly.

"I'm fine." She assured her.

"Alright." Is what he said. _But you have to explain everything when we got home._ Was his untold sentence. Kyoko got what he meant and softly nodded.

"By the way, how did you get here so fast?" She glanced at the actor.

"Ren drove so fast!" Yashiro exclaimed. "He resembled those actors in Fast and Furious the way he drive!"

"You're exaggerating, Yashiro-san." Ren commented. He honked when he saw the familiar Benz, and Ren drive beside them.

Yamato honked in return.

Kyoko saw Mei-chan waving at them from their light-tinted car. She waved in return and Ren stepped on the gas.

"Director Yamato and Mei-chan looked so good together, I wonder if they're dating." She mumbled.

Ren glanced at her for a moment, giving a look, before focusing on the road. Yashiro pushed his glasses.

"Err... Kyoko-chan, you didn't know...?"

The girl tilted her head. "Know what?"

"The two of them are already married for six years with a five-year old son." Ren stated, he stepped on the break when the light turned red.

Ren smirked at her. Kyoko blinked at him, she looked at the backseat, Yashiro nodded in confirmation.

"WHAT?!"

She exclaimed.


	28. Chapter 28

Kyoko was looking down on the floor and keeps fidgeting on her fingers as Ren was changing the cast on her foot. He was demanding for an answer on how she got her injury.

"I... uhm... fell on the stairs? In the acting school...?" She mumbled nervously, she felt so small on Ren's gazed at her. Even her Kyomons were shaking in fear.

"Try again." He ordered. Due to fear, she starts mumbling incoherent words about her three classmates whose new hobby is to torment her, and pushed her on the stairs.

Ren sighed, getting what she wanted to say. "Is it Matsunai-san and her friends?"

Kyoko suddenly looked up at him "How did you know? Are you a psychic?" She gasped in surprise "Oh right, I forgot that you're a fairy prince."

"Sweetheart." He warned for trying to change the subject.

"Yes." She whispered in resignation. Ren stood up and take a seat beside her on the couch. "The doctor said it's not that serious, and it will be healed in two to three days, so there's nothing to worry about." She immediately followed up.

"But it won't change the fact that they went too far and physically hurt you."

Kyoko heaved a sigh and took his hand with hers "Corn, stop worrying too much about me. I'm fine. I will be fine. So please."

Ren put a hand on her head and brought her to his chest. "I don't understand why there are people who wanted to hurt someone like you."

"I don't understand either." She softly stated. She closed her eyes as he listened to his heartbeat, it's like a lullaby that lull her to sleep.

* * *

Yashiro went to LME's acting school first thing in the morning, he received Ren's late night message ordering him to go to the security's room and asked for a copy on their CCTV footage the day when Kyoko was injured.

"Takarada-sachou asked for your cooperation since one of his actress got injured in this building." The bespectacled manager said with authority. "I'm only asking for the footage near the stairs in the fifth floor."

"Right away, sir!"

Four monitors reviewed the footage on each stairway. Around 1:30 in the afternoon, they saw the students starting to show up at the vending machine.

"There!" Yashiro exclaimed, pointing at Kyoko together with the group of students. "That girl. Follow that girl." They saw her walked away and went to another vending machine. Yashiro saw the three ladies discreetly following the chestnut-haired girl from behind.

The securities widened their eyes when they saw how they pushed Kyoko to the stairs. Yashiro ordered them to paused the video and clearly saw their faces.

"I need to have a copy of that." Yashiro said as he handed them a hard drive. As they transfer the file, Yashiro dialed Ren's number, it took several rings before he picked it up.

"Hello Ren? I already got it, and their faces are clear as day!"

 _"Thank you, Yashiro-san. See you in the set later."_

Yashiro faced the securities. "Don't tell anyone about this."

The men nodded at him.

"Yes, sir."

* * *

Ren woke up early, today is the day for his **Katsuki** exam, it's not only his career is on the line but also Kyoko's. He must not screw up, at least, for her sake.

He turned off the alarm before it will gone off and wake up the lady beside him. He smiled at the sight of the peaceful sleeping Kyoko. He slowly got up from the bed and went to guest room were his exercise machines were placed – treadmill, weights, and punching bag. Because of his busy schedule and popularity, he can no longer go to gym without making a ruckus, but keeping his fit form is a must.

When he felt that he already exercised enough, he turn off the treadmill went to kitchen to get some water without bothering to wipe his sweat. He was surprised to see Kyoko in the kitchen making a coffee without her crutches.

"Hey, good morning."

Kyoko looked up at him "Good –" She instantly blush seeing the man before her – shirtless and sweating, with his abs and biceps all exposed to her.

Ren smirked at her blushing state. "Do you like what you see?"

"NO!" She exclaimed. "I mean yes! But at least put some shirt on! You almost give me a heart attack!" She mumbled, turning around while covering her face in embarrassment.

Ren was about to tease her more but his phone gone off, he went back to their room to answer it. He turned serious when Yashiro's name flashed on the screen.

 _"Hello Ren? I already got it, and their faces are clear as day!"_

"Thank you, Yashiro-san." He narrowed his eyes in anger. "See you in the set later." After he ended the call, he grabbed a shirt from his drawer and decided to take a shower. When went back to the kitchen after, she saw Kyoko already preparing their breakfast.

He took the coffee on the table and took sip. "You don't have to come to the set today."

"What? Why?" She asked, looking up at him.

"It seems that you easily forget about your injury."

She frowned at him. "But I am fine now. Look." She turned around to let him see that she's already fine. "I can now walk without the crutches."

"Even so" He said, glaring at her. "I don't want you to get hurt."

Kyoko sighed. "Corn, I want to see your own **Katsuki** with my own eyes." She said, taking her seat. "I want to personally see you, spreading your wings, and fly!" She exclaimed. "I wanted to see you freeing yourself from the fairy king's grasp, taking his throne and kingdom, and proving to every fairies in the Fairy Kingdom are that you –"

"Alright." Ren said, stopping her before her imaginations get wilder and wilder, he smiled at her. "Besides, the fairy prince needs his princess to be by his side, after all."

Kyoko tilted her head, then it clicked. "Right!" She exclaimed. "Momose-san, right? Because she's your leading lady in the drama!" Kyoko grinned at him.

Ren face-palmed, and continue eating his breakfast.

 _So dense._

He thought.

* * *

Mei-chan was surprised when her secretary called, informing her that Kyoko wanted to meet her.

"Kyoko-chan!" The designer exclaimed as the young model entered her office. "What a surprise! Come inside." She ushered her to the visitor's lounge. "What can I do for you?"

"Thank you so much from what you did, it's so unprofessional of me to let my employer saw me like that."

Mei-chan softly smiled at her. "You thank us enough, Kyoko-chan."

"But still, I hinder the shooting, and become inconvenience."

"Trust me, you didn't." She assured her. "By the way, did Ren-chan take care of you properly?"

"Yes, he did." Kyoko answered, but she instantly whipped her head at her, eyes widened. "H-How?"

"Don't be scared." The designer said when she saw Kyoko's pale complexion. "I called Ren-chan to ask for your address, since the two of you seems close, but he volunteered to drive you home instead, and that's where I got the idea of the two of you living together." Kyoko covered her face in embarrassment.

Mei-chan chuckled at her reaction. "Your secret is safe with me, Kyoko-chan." The girl slowly looked at her. "I don't want to make trouble for Ren-chan."

"T-Thank you."

"But let me ask, are you in relationship?"

"Yes, we're best friends." Kyoko answered directly.

Mei-chan waved her hands. "No, no, no, not that relationship." She clarified. "I mean, are you boyfriend and girlfriend?"

Kyoko thought for a while. Are they? But he never asked her to be his girlfriend, so... Kyoko shook her head, and answer her honestly "No, we're not."

"What?!" The designer suddenly exclaimed. "But you're already living together!"

"Oh that." Kyoko mumbled "We already know each other for some quite some time, and there are some circumstances where I asked him to let me stay with him for a while." She explained vaguely.

"Oh, I see..." She mumbled. _What took him so long to ask her out?!_ Mei-chan mentally exclaimed, and she inwardly smirked.

 _You better hurry Ren-chan, before I will make her as one of Japan's top models, before the male population will swarm on her beauty._

* * *

Yashiro suddenly got worried when he saw Ren slightly shivered, they are on the set of Dark moon, waiting for Lory and the other casts to arrive.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine." Ren answered. "I suddenly got chill."

"Uh-oh!" The actor looked at his manager with a questioning glance. Yashiro gestured him to look at the entrance, when he did, Ren groaned, it was Ruriko with her two lackeys. The actor remembered what those three did to Kyoko.

"Tsuruga-sama!" Hirumi and Erina waved their hands, and he gave them his actor's smile.

"Ren-sama..." Ruriko greeted, batting his eyelashes at him. The girls looked around the set and noticed something.

"Tsuruga-sama, where's Kyoko-chan?" Hirumi asked.

Ruriko inwardly smirked. "She was absent in class, and we are sooooo~ worried."

Erina nodded. "We came here hoping to see her."

"She got in an accident and injured her ankle." Ren stated. "

The three girls gasped dramatically.

"Oh no!"

"How horrible!"

"Where did that happen?"

They all asked worriedly.

"But how unprofessional." Ruriko mumbled. "To let herself get injured when she knows that she has an ongoing huge drama project."

"It not her fault." Yashiro said. "She was pushed to the stairs in the acting school."

"Really?!" Hirumi exclaimed, widened her eyes. "Scary!"

"We went in the same acting school, what if it will happen to us too!" Ruriko threw herself at Ren's arms. "I'm scared!"

Ren glanced at the three, and discreetly freed himself from the girl. "Don't worry, we will find the suspect soon, so you don't need to get scared." Yashiro nodded beside him.

"Indeed Ren, since the culprit made a huge mistake."

"Such as...?" Erina tilted her head.

"It seems that the culprit forgot about the CCTV that was installed in every stairway." The bespectacled manager smiled at the three ladies, who were pale, and stiffened on their places.

"Uhm..." Erina looked at her friends, who were clearly scared. "I-I-I..." She cleared her throat. "It seems that Kyoko-chan is not here, so we... uhm... gotta go now." She said, panicking, and grabbed her two friends.

"Goodbye, Tsugura-san." They bowed and hurriedly left the set.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan." Director Ogata called the actress. "Aren't you worriedat all?" He asked. Lory already arrived, and now, they are only waiting for Momose-san. The Director saw how calm the actress is, if Ren will fail, so as her.

The actress shook her head. "Not at all, Director." She smiled at him "Tsugura-san's **Katsuki** will exceed your wildest expectation."

Director Ogata gaped at her. _How much confidence she has on him? It's her first drama role on the line!_

"Director, Momose-san has arrived."

"Alright!"

The set has an intense atmosphere, the casts were nervous. The director instructed the two actors what part they needed to react.

Ren glanced at Kyoko's direction before positioning himself on the couch, closing his eyes and taking deep breaths.

"Action!" When he opened his eyes, Lory felt the change on Ren's demeanor.

Kyoko covered her mouth, she gasped as she unknowingly let her tears fall, as she watched the scene.

 _Finally... My Fairy Prince…_ She thought proudly. _Corn... finally... you can now finally spread your wings and soar in the sky freely..._

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S ANNOUNCEMENT:**

TO ALL THOSE WHO FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, AND REVIEWED, MY OTHER SKIP BEAT! STORY ENTITLED **[THE LATER THE BETTER]** , I'M SORRY TO INFORM YOU THAT I'M NOT GOING TO CONTINUE THE STORY ANYMORE, WHEN I WROTE THE PLOTLINE FOR ITS NEXT FEW CHAPTERS, I NOTICED THAT SOME WERE JUST A REDUNDANT FROM THIS STORY.

TO COMPENSATE FOR THIS DECISION, I WAS WRITING **TWO NEW SKIP BEAT! AU STORIES** : **A DRAMA-ROMANCE** ; AND **ROM-COM**. BUT! I'M NOT GOING TO POST IT YET.

I WILL POST IT AFTER I FINISHED WITH MY TWO OTHER NON-SKIP BEAT! STORIES, I'M NOT GOING TO DUMP SO MANY ONGOING STORIES AT ONCE, FIVE WAS MY MAXIMUM QUOTA AS OF NOW. IT'S MY FIRST TIME WRITING A DRAMA GENRE, SO I'M QUITE NERVOUS.

THANK YOU FOR ALL YOUR SUPPORT. AGAIN, I SINCERELY APOLOGIZED. *bow*

 _ **\- Diane (Blue Sky of Love)**_


	29. Chapter 29

Lory stared at Ren, with a teasing smirk, he still can't believe Ren's performance earlier, he surpassed his expectations, and no doubt, he surpassed his father's **Katsuki**!

"I'm surprise, Ren!" Lory exclaimed. "To tell you honestly, I already called Koga-kun and Nanase-kun to be on stand-by, in case you failed." He smirked at the actor, before he blew the smoke form his cigar.

Ren gave him a look that. "Seriously, boss?"

He eccentric man nodded. "But it seems that the burden on your shoulders finally lifted." He snickered. "And you're finally not boring." Ren raised his eyebrows at him, not totally getting what he meant. "You're in love~~" Lory chirruped, and his assistant came out from nowhere, throw a rose petals confetti. Ren widened eyes, shocked in two things – Lory's on-spot deduction, and his assistant's doings.

 _Where did he hide himself?_ He wondered. The actor blinked after Lory's assistant left, when there's no rose petals left on his small basket.

"Who is she? Who is she?" Lory pestered, grinning at him.

"I think it's better if you won't know about her, boss." Ren looked at him accusingly. "I know how you love to meddled things, especially when it comes to me."

Lory gasped dramatically. "Is that how you know me?!"

"Yes." The president pouted at his direct and honest answer. His eyes caught something outside the van, he saw Kyoko pacing back and forth.

"Is that Mogami-kun? What is she doing?" Lory asked, Ren immediately stood up to look outside, and he unknowingly showed a smile, a fond and loving smile that Lory saw on his acting test, no, that's more loving than he showed on stage. The man widened his eyes as saucer, looking back at Ren and to the young lady outside.

"OH MY GOD! REEEEEN!" Lory suddenly burst out. "Your expression shows more love, than **Katsuki** showed for **Mizuki**!" He dramatically grasped his chest. "Don't tell me… she… she…" His heart almost jumped in surprise when Ren only gave him a confirmation smile, a smile that said he's right.

"REEEEEEEEN! That girl is the number one LoveMe member! She still has issues! You fall in love with such complicated girl?!" Lory exclaimed, in shock, surprise, joy, and worry.

Ren only smiled at him.

Lory smirked. "This is getting interesting." He paled a little when Ren glared daggers at him. "I won't do anything, I promise!" He raised his hand in surrender, and then he remembered something. "Is she waiting for you?"

"It seems so. I'm going now, boss."

"Put your actor's face back first, you're too obvious." Lory teased, handing him a mirror. The eccentric president softly smiled as he watched Ren's retreating form from the window.

"Your son has taken steps in surpassing you, Kuu..."

* * *

Kyoko was sitting on the bench, waiting for Ren to finish his talk with Lory, she was happy, content and happy. Her fairy prince can now freely soar in the sky, he's no longer trapped in his father's hands.

"I'm proud of you, Corn..." She whispered fondly.

"It's all thanks to you." The girl yelped from surprise when she heard her fairy prince suddenly answered. Ren smiled at her and took a seat beside her. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for you. You haven't eaten your lunch yet." She reluctantly glanced him "Are you... uhm... okay?"

"Of course, why wouldn't I?"

"Takarada- _sachou_ didn't tease you, did he?"

Ren face-palmed and groaned. "I don't want to talk about it." He softly pinched her cheeks when she snorted at him. "Did you just laugh at me?"

"N-N-No!" She chuckled, and Ren playfully glare at her "I'm sorry!"

"Ren! Kyoko-chan!" The two turned to see an angry Yashiro. "What are you doing? The two of you haven't eaten yet! And we still have a taping after this!"

The two instantly stood up and went to the banquet hall, while Yashiro still scolding them from behind.

* * *

Sho flipped the center table on Shoko's apartment when he saw the latest _Oricon Weekly Chart_ , his _**'Prisoner'**_ fall in second place while the Vie Ghoul's debut single _**'Rebirth'**_ moved from tenth to first in just three weeks! In _Billboards Japan Top 100_ , his song was in fourth place, while Vie Ghoul's in third.

"Damn that copy cats!" He yelled. Shoko rubbed her temples, she's getting tired of her charge's attitude.

"Then make another hit song that can beat them." She calmly said.

"No need." Sho tossed a brown envelop on her. Shoko opened the item, raising her eyebrows at the several music sheets.

"That's some of her new compositions that I took before she left a year ago, and I was planning to use that to reclaim my number one spot."

Shoko sighed, and shook her head. "So you're telling me that you can't beat Vie Ghoul with your own strength?"

"No!" He exclaimed in denial "I will only –"

"Rearrange the score?" The manager asked directly. "What a cheap singer you are!"

"Who gave me that idea in the first place?" Sho challenged the woman "It was you."

Shoko looked away, not looking at his intense glare. She sighed and threw it on the floor. "Do whatever you want." She said. "You just showed me that you are still dependent of Kyoko-chan." She sternly said before leaving the apartment, slamming the door shut.

Sho heaved a sigh and slump his body to the nearest couch. He glared at the disarray music sheets on the floor.

"Damn that bitch!"

* * *

She just finished her job as Bo, and Kyoko was thanking Hikaru when she heard a familiar music playing among the staff. The song was familiar, but different...

"That song..." She murmured.

"Oh, that's Vie Ghoul's _**Rebirth**_." Hikaru informed her.

Kyoko tilted her head "Beagle...?"

Hikaru snorted "It's Vie Ghoul. The newest visual kei band! They even knocked out Fuwa Sho's **'Prisoner'** at the top." The girl frowned at him when it clicked. The song has the same feeling on one of the song that Sho stole from her, but in different arrangement.

 _It sounds like… it arranged differently again after Sho arranged it… That kind of feeling…_ Kyoko thought, frowning.

Kyoko was walking in the hallway when she saw Shoko, the manager stopped when she saw her. Kyoko was about to walk past her when the door opened. She just realized that they were standing in front of one of the waiting rooms in the studio.

Sho's eyes widened when he saw Kyoko "What are you doing here? Are you following me?"

Kyoko rolled her eyes. "I am too busy to be following you around. I just happened to bumped into Shoko-san." She looked at the singer, he looked tired. "How do you feel?" She suddenly asked.

"What do you mean?" He asked curiously.

"How do you feel when you heard young song being sang by others?"

Sho narrowed his eyes at her "It's none of your business."

"It hurts, right? It hurts to the point of you, going crazy, whenever you hear it on the radio." Kyoko clenched her fist, gritting her teeth. "Now, you know how I felt when you did the same thing to me."

The singer widened his eyes "Shut up!" He hissed. Shoko was looking around making sure that no one was listening to them. Before he knew it, his hand already flew to her cheeks. Shoko gasped in horror when she saw a small trail of blood from her face.

Sho was also shocked from what he did. "Kyo –" He flinched when she glared at him.

"HOW DARE YOU HURT AN ACTRESS' FACE?!" She growled and all of her Kyomons charged at the singer.

 _I WILL KILL YOU, DEMON!_

 _I WILL KILL YOU!_

 _GO TO HELL!_

Listening from the commotion a man from behind the wall, crossing his arms and smirked. "I see... So that's her..." He mumbled softly.

* * *

Kyoko sighed after Sawara-san scolded her.

"Damn him!" She cursed, as she put a Band-Aid on her face. "I should avoid him from now on. Who cares about his career anyway?" She's mumbling cursing words, and her Kyomons were swirling around her. She's on that state when she arrived in the set, everyone was staring worriedly at her.

"Mogami-san?" She looked up and saw Ren looking at her, anger and worried were clearly written on his eyes. "What happen?"

"What?" She asked, slightly tilting her head.

"Your face. What happen to your face?" He asked, referring to the Band-Aid.

Her hand tried to cover it, but Ren was fast to catch it. "Who did that to you?" Kyoko was scared when she saw him smiling brightly at her, and her Kyomons were flailing around the actor.

 _WHATTA WONDERFUL FEELING AROUND HERE!_

 _IT'S SO COMFORTABLE!_

"Uhmm... Errr..."

"Uhm... Kyoko-chan...?" Director Ogata reluctantly called, interrupting the two.

"Yes, Director?" She sighed in relief when he chose to butt in.

"You have a visitor..." The Director nervously informed, looking back and forth between the two stars.

Kyoko and Ren shared a look. "Who?" The actress asked.

Director Ogata moved aside to let them see the person, her eyes widened when she saw Sho; and her Kyomons were cheering louder around the actor.

"What are you doing here, Fuwa-san?" She asked directly. She felt Ren's intense anger, but she doesn't want to make trouble for him, it was her fault in the first place, she couldn't let her mouth shut!

"I wanted to talk to you, and cut that 'Fuwa-san' crap." He spat. The Dark Moon casts starts whispering to each other.

"Then talk."

Sho glowered at the actor beside her and said "In private."

"No." She said. "Talk or leave." She glared at him. The singer took something from his pocket, and the two become alerted, the singer could possibly take a weapon anytime. To their surprise, he took an ointment and tossed it to her. The actress caught it by reflex.

"Use that to your face."

Kyoko raised her eyebrow and tossed it back to him "Thank you, but I can afford. I don't need your pity."

Sho frown at her. _Did she just reject him in front of many people?_ "Kyo –"

"Leave now. You're disrupting our shoot." She stated before walking past at him. Sho glared at her before sighing in resignation, leaving the set.

* * *

Kyoko shuddered in fear when Ren gave her a silent treatment throughout the shooting, and now, she was accompanying him while he's practicing the keyboards. "C-C-C-Corn, are you mad...?" She paled when he turned to face her, his smile was too dazzling for her eyes.

"Me? Mad? Why would I?"

Kyoko immediately do a _dogeza_ before him. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I will explain everything! Just don't be mad!"

Ren softly chuckled. He really can't stay mad at her for a long time. Kyoko nervously looked at him, when she noticed that he's no longer _that_ mad, she went back to her seat, and start explaining to him what had happened from the start. She flinched when he felt the change on his aura again.

"Did you still remember what I told you before, if he will cross the line again?" He asked. Kyoko softly nodded. "Then –"

"This time, it was my fault. If only I keep my mouth shut, then this won't happen." She immediately stated. Ren clenched his fist in anger, but he chose to relax when he felt Kyoko's small and delicate hands softly massaging his tense shoulders.

Kyoko rested her head on his shoulder, and mumbled "I'm so sorry." Ren softly smiled at the gesture, and ruffled her hair.

"I'm alright now. I'm not mad anymore."

Yashiro softly smiled and pushed his eyeglasses, as he guard the door, not letting anyone to disturb or peek at them.

* * *

In school, Kyoko noticed that Ruriko and her friends didn't pick on her anymore. Mostly, when she entered the room, they will immediately talk about her, but now, the three were... _behaved_. She shrugged it off, thankful in fact, that her high school life will somehow be quiet at last, what's left is that Mimori, who kept bragging about her beloved _'Sho-chan'_ and kept throwing disgusted look on her way.

She just rolled her eyes on her.

"Have you watched the interview of Hitoka-chan? It seems that she's really hurt about being replaced in _**Dark Moon**_." Mimori informed her friends.

"You're in the same agency as Nanase-chan, right, Mimori?"

"Yup~ She's our number one star!" Mimori proudly say.

"But it's not her fault that she got in an accident tho." Her friend mumbled softly.

"And they can't wait for her to recover either, they have schedules that they need to catch up."

Mimori frowned when none of her friends were backing her up. "But to wake up and learned that you lost your role to a nameless newbie?" She flipped her long raven hair, glancing at Kyoko who was silently reading her book, while listening to her MP3, without minding on her surroundings.

The young model huffed and went back to her seat. She really despised Kyoko from what she did to her, and her connection to Sho. She knew something about him that more than she has; she was with him longer than she was. And since they grew up together, she's been convincing Sho to exposed Kyoko's unwanted secrets, to ruin her career before it will bloom, but he only brushed it off. Mimori assumed that Kyoko also held a turning-point information about her beloved singer, and that's what angers her most.

Kyoko knew something and Sho won't tell her anything. And she doesn't like it when the people around her keep secrets from her.

 _I swear… I will take back the things that you took from me!_ She swore.


	30. Chapter 30

"Sho-chan! Sho-chan! We should make issues about that girl! Her popularity starts growing since she was featured in _JapaNet Scoop_!" Mimori pouted. She's in Sho's waiting room, today they have a photo-shoot for a clothing brand. "Aren't you scared? She might become more popular than you in the future! We should make her look bad in the public's eyes!"

Sho heaved a sigh. "Why are you so fixated on her, Pochi? I lost count on how many times you on kept saying that to me."

"Because... as long as she's in this profession, the two of you will eventually meet." She mumbled. "You won't stop thinking about her."

"I'm not thinking about her."

"Liar! I saw you watching her interview many times!" She accused.

"I don't see any problem with it."

"Mimori do!" She exclaimed. "Why won't you do it? Are you afraid that she might also make issues about you? She also knew few dirty things about you, didn't she?"

Sho clicked his tongue and stood up. "Mimori, let me handle everything that involves Kyoko. Just do everything that I will ask you to do."

Mimori's face lightened up. "Yes!" She beamed on him.

* * *

Ren and Kyoko were both silent as they watch the showbiz news. It was a replay on the exclusive interview on the actress Nanase Hitoka, the _**Mio**_ that Iizuka-san personally picked for the role, after few days she was released from the hospital.

Yashiro called Ren to watch the news.

 _"I was hurt..." She wiped her tears. "I was hurt thinking, that a nameless newbie took the role." She softly sobbed "The role of Mio... I was really, really, really, looking forward to it."_

 _"Nanase-san, we heard rumors that Takarada-san called you to be on stand-by, is it true?"_

 _The actress softly nodded. "Yes, but he called me again, informing me that there's no need to change the casts."_

 _The reporter nodded. "Do you think, if you maintained the role as_ _ **Mio**_ _, the ratings will be this high?"_

 _"Iizuka-san personally picked me." She said, glancing at the camera. "So, as the former_ _ **Mio**_ _, she has confidence that I can do the role better."_

 _"What can you say about the new_ _ **Mio**_ _?"_

 _Hitoka cleared her throat then she dramatically shuddered "She gave me chills. I have no idea that_ _ **Mio**_ _can be that scary!"_

 _"Right? Kyoko-can did a great job! She even surpassed the original_ _ **Mio**_ _."_

 _The actress' eyebrow twitched, and faked a smile "I know! I was also surprised!" She chuckled._

 _"Hitoka-chan, we were saddened on your unexpected accident, and we were glad seeing you recovering slowly." They talked another topic aside from Dark Moon stuff, before the news correspondent asked the actress to promote her upcoming series and movies._

"Why all the Akatoki talents that I know seemed to hate me?" She groaned.

"They're just jealous because you are great." He brought her to his arms. "Come on, let's go to bed."

Kyoko nodded and covered her mouth as she yawned.

* * *

Nanase Hitoka, a twenty-two year old actress, she has a long wavy brown hair that she took a pride on. She has the most shampoo and hair product commercials. On her second year in show biz, she was voted as the number one sexiest woman in the country by the well-known men's magazine, _**Playboy**_.

She's a sexy star, and Akatoki Entertainment's pride actress.

After her interview, she rubbed her temples and hurriedly went to her trailer van, where her driver and manager waited. "Why do I have to cry like that? Just be thankful that my mascara was waterproof." She irritably said.

"Hitoka, you need get the people's sympathy. That accident was your fault in the first place." Her manager/older sister, Nanase Hikari, reminded her. "Getting a license for the first time, you immediately went for a drive."

Hitoka kicked the van's carpet. "That was already my chance to work together with Tsuruga!"

"You utterly missed your chance sister." Hiraki smirked. "But you know, there are lots of critiques who praised that newbie for her role."

She clicked her tongue "Even I can do that."

"Yeah sure." She mocked dryly. She knew very well that her sister used _other_ methods to let the director choose her as the lead actress on her past movies and drama series.

"You're doubting me?" Hitoka glared at her.

"Nope~"

The actress looked at the window, they past several billboards of different stars. "To think that she's from LME."

"Right, because you failed their newcomer's audition two years ago."

"I wonder what they saw on her. She's so plain, she don't even have an asset while I have the ideal body of every woman." She smugly referred to her bust-to-waist ratio.

"Don't forget to thank your sponsors for that body of yours."

Hitoka rolled her eyes at her. "You're just jealous."

Hikari scoffed. "I beg to differ, I prefer natural than to be injected with chemicals." She noticed how sister's eyes lit up when she saw Ren's billboard. "And Tsuruga Ren never noticed you at all. Not even in the set of Dark Moon, when you still have the role. He's always together with his manager or reading the script. How many times your flirting failed again?" She snickered at her sister.

"You don't have to remind me, stupid." Hitoka hissed.

Hikari raised her hands in surrender, and stopped teasing her.

 _I almost have you in my grasp... Tsugura Ren..._ Hitoka clenched her fist _._

* * *

"Sweetheart, I still have a photo shoot. The earliest day that I can follow is in four days." It's four in the morning, and Ren was helping Kyoko to pack for her things. The **Dark Moon** cast and crew are going to Karuizawa for their on location shoot.

"It's alright." She smiled at him as she put a few blank music sheets on the binder. "Just take your time."

Ren watched her fondly. Now that there are several people who know her, he's worried about her safety. "I can let Yashiro-san go with you."

Kyoko whipped her head at him. "Corn, that's too much!" She exclaimed. "It's just a taping, and besides, the casts will be there too."

"You can't blame me from worrying." She knew that he's referring to the latest incident she has with Sho.

"I don't think I will meet him in Karuizawa, if I will, then he's one hell of a stalker." She spat, closing the zipper on her bag.

Standing up, ready to leave. Ren folded the sleeve on her coat before hugging her, and kissed her forehead. "Be careful."

"You too, and don't forget your meals."

He softly pinched her nose "I won't."

Kyoko's phone vibrated, it was Director Ogata, he sent a group message reminding them to be on the rendezvous site at specific time.

"It's the Director. I'll be going now."

"See you soon."

* * *

Kyoko was yawning in the elevator heading to the ground floor, the elevator dinged as the door opened. The actress can't still get used on how sophisticated the lobby was as she walked in it. The receptionist, Shibuya Takashi, was a middle-aged man, he control the opening and closing of the main, bulletproof glass sliding doors, thru the computer on his desk, along with the three armed securities.

 _ **Shangri-la Haven**_ is a well-secured and safe condominium complex, having its own supermarket and convenience store that was connected underground, and laundry shop, most importantly, their employees were sworn to secrecy, thus, no scandals nor pictures were leaked outside, despite of their tenants being high-profile celebrities, politicians and the like.

"Kyoko-sama, good morning." Shibuya and the security guards greeted. "You are early today."

"Ren-sama is not with you?" One of them asked.

She shook her head "Because I'm going to Karuizawa today."

"Oh, do you want me to call a cab for you?"

"Thank you, but I already called one."

"I see. Have a safe trip!" He bowed and opened the computerized glass door.

"Thanks!" She waved at them before climbing in the waiting taxi. "In NHK Studio, please." She told the driver.

"Kyoko-sama is really a nice girl, contrasting on her role in **Dark Moon**."

"Yeah… I want my own daughter to be like her – simple, humble, polite and respectful."

"Don't forget being beautiful and good cook!"

"She will become a good wife and mother in the future."

The middle-aged man receptionist chuckled. "Indeed. Ren-sama is lucky to find a girl like her." The four nodded in agreement.

"That's why we must protect them from those annoying paparazzi and reporters!"

"Certainly!"

* * *

The cast and crew were already assembled by five, and they are ready to depart. She took a seat next to the window and closed her eyes. Strangely enough, she was dreaming about her childhood, on the clearing, playing with her fairy prince. She woke up when she felt someone tapping her shoulders, when she opened her eyes, Momose was smiling down at her.

"It seems that you are having a nice dream. You keep mumbling 'Corn' on your sleep." She teased. "We've arrived."

Kyoko blushed and immediately stood up, getting her luggage and went out the bus. "I'm just dreaming about my childhood friend, _'Corn'_ "

Momose softly laugh. "If you say so..."

The place is refreshing to the eyes. Unlike in the city, it's nice and quiet, there are lots of tress, and air is really cool.

"Because the first thing that comes to your mind when you hear 'Karuizawa', is –"

"A white western style dress, a white parasol, a white doggie to take walks with such beautiful young lady~~" Kyoko suddenly butt in, with dreamy eyes. "The land of the young lady of unadulterated lineage~~"

Wondering, one of the staffs asked "What era of Karuizawa is that from...?"

"Where can you find a young lady like that in this day and age?"

"Eh~ There is~~" Kyoko pouted. "Because _'Karuizawa'_ equals _'Ojou-sama'_!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"Uh no... It's more like _'Karuizawa'_ equals _'Fame'_... and fame is fame." She exclaimed.

"Please follow me~~" Director Ogata called. "Ok everyone, we're going to head to the hotel now, and we'll be staying at Memphis Hotel~~" He chirped.

The two ladies eyes sparkled in excitement.

"As expected!"

"Where else would we stay?! We're part of the number one drama of the year!"

"That's the place where the super famous people were staying! If we're lucky, there's a chance that we will meet and get close to them!"

The ladies cheered enthusiastically before joining the other, leaving Kyoko perplexed.

"I wonder who these new age Karuizawa celebrities are..." She mumbled, as walk to join the others.

She looked up the sky and smiled fondly, the canopy brings back memories. Kyoko closed her eyes, and recalling a memory.

The rustling of the leaves.

The chirped of the birds.

 _Somehow... This sound makes me reminiscence my childhood with Corn…_

"Oi, Kyoko-san! Snap out of it!" She immediately opened her eyes when she heard them calling for her.

"Over here! Over here! Where are you going?"

"Ah!" She noticed that she's going in different path as theirs.

* * *

When they arrived in the hotel, Director Ogata assigned them to their rooms to settle their luggage. To her relief, she's going to share a room with Momose. After they arranged their things, the director called all of them for briefing.

Kyoko and Momose were strolling in the woods, while the staff and crew were still setting up the equipment.

"Wow! This place sure is nice~" Kyoko gasped in amazement

"Indeed." Momose agreed, smiling at her. "There's a recording studio nearby called 'Wood Stick.'"

Kyoko tilted her head. "Wood stick? As in… the one that is used in drums?"

"Yes, it's literally translated to wood stick." She softly laughed. "Since the equipment and staff are all considered to be first-class, top artists are always going there for their recordings."

"Oh!" Kyoko exclaimed excitedly. Momose swore she saw stars on Kyoko's eyes.

"That why the others were looking forward in seeing such famous starts while we're here in Karuizawa." Momose informed the newbie actress.

"But Momose-san, you are already famous, I'm sure you wouldn't be faze by all that celebrity stuff."

"It's very rare for musicians, and actors to meet, and vice versa. For a musician, someone like Tsuruga-san is probably a person only seen on TV, someone from a complete different world." She explained.

"So that's how it is..." Kyoko mumbled in understanding. _No wonder why Shotarou hates Corn so much, because Corn is waaaaaay better than him._ She thought smugly. "You made a very persuasive argument, Momose-san!"

"Right?" She chuckled. "Even though we're both actors, Tsuruga-san is still in different caliber. He's at the pinnacle of the acting industry. We we're lucky that we were given a chance to work in the same drama as him. But I'm unable to catch up to him despite my efforts! I'm really frustrated..." The actress mumbled.

"Momose-san..." The actress looked at her, and Kyoko clasped her hands. "Comrades! Good luck to the two of us!"

"Ah..." Momose breathed, staring behind her.

"Eh? What is it?" Kyoko asked.

Momose pointed something behind her "Behind you..."

Kyoko slowly turned her head around, and there, she saw him intently staring at her…


	31. Chapter 31

Reino was in the lobby of Wood Stick together with his band mates, they were talking to their spy on the phone.

 _"He still hasn't written a new song."_

"Hm. Okay, just continue keeping in touch."

 _"Yes..."_

After Miruku ended the call, Reino spoke up. "I doubt he can write a new one overnight."

"What do you mean?"

"Fuwa Sho's talent is not that great to begin with." The members shared a curious look, not getting what their leader meant.

"You said the same thing before." Shizuru stated.

Reino suddenly stood up, startling his band mates. He has a surprised expression on his face.

"What? What? What? Do you feel a beautiful ghost nearby?" Kiyora excitedly chirped. They knew that their leader is a psychic, and he can feel if there's a nearby ghost.

"She's here." He muttered.

"Who?" Miruku asked. The others tilted their heads in confusion.

"Little Red Riding Hood." He answered before heading out.

Reino saw her, talking to her fellow actress. Kyoko has her back on him, but her friend seems to catch his eyes. The girl was pointing at him, and she slowly turned her head around and she stares at him.

He smirked, he finally has the chance to talk to her.

* * *

"Who… are you?" Kyoko finally asked when he's not saying anything, he's just standing, staring at her, which give her creeps mind you.

"You are Fuwa Sho's childhood friend, Mogami Kyoko, right?" She didn't answer. "I am Reino, Vie Ghoul band's vocalist."

She tilted her head. "So you are the beagle?"

"Vie Ghoul." He corrected, frowning at her.

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes "What –"

"I know Fuwa Sho's secret." Reino directly said, Kyoko only gave him a confused and questioning look. "I know that you are the one who wrote mostly of his hit songs."

Kyoko stiffened on her place, eyes widened, she slightly gaping "H-H-How?" She stuttered. She knows that Sho is not an idiot who will tell others about that kind of things. That's his biggest secret that can ruin his own career! He's too narcissistic and proud for that!

"I saw his past, and I saw you in it." He said like it's a normal thing to do. "I finally found you."

 _Saw... his past?_ Kyoko's head was spinning with this information. _How can he saw his past? Is he a psychic or something?_ She paused. She gasped, looking at him with wide-eyes. Reino was smirking at her, confirming her suspicions.

"No... way! You are...?!" She whispered, taking a step back. "Wh-What do you want from me? I'm no longer his friend or anything."

"I know. After what he did, I know how much you hate him right now. That's why" The girl was shocked when he reached his hand out on her "Kyoko, become Vie Ghoul's composer. Let's defeat him together."

"WHAT?!" She exclaimed, echoing the whole place, waving her hands frantically, she said "My songs are meant for solo artists, not for a visual kei band like yours!"

Reino thought for a moment. "That can be arranged. And don't worry, we will not claim it as ours."

Kyoko frown when she remembered what they did to Sho "But you already did that on one of his songs."

"That was just for fun. To knocked him out from his pedestal." The silver-haired man smirked at her "Will you agree?"

"I d-don't know. L-L-Let me think about it first."

"I understand. I will not rush you. I will let you think about it." He was about to turn around and leave when he remembered something important. "Let me warn you that Fuwa Sho is also here in Karuizawa. Be careful." He sternly warned. After that, he went to join his band mates in the studio.

* * *

Ren's ears twitched as he listened to the staffs talking, and Kyoko's name was brought up.

"You bought another issue of _**MhAT Vogue**_ magazine again?"

"Yeah. Because Kyoko-chan is in it."

"Eh? What? Who?"

"Kyoko-chan, the angel who turned demon in Fuwa Sho's PV. You never heard of her? She's Nanukura Mimori's co-star."

"I only know Nanukura Mimori, the one who played the angel who fell in love with the demon, but I never heard of that 'Kyoko' before."

"No way! You have to know her! She's the short-haired girl in Curara commercial."

"Ah, I remember. What's her full name?"

"It's just _'Kyoko'_..."

"You seemed to know a lot about her. You like her or something?"

"Uhmm... Well... I just thought she's cute, she has a refreshing kind of appeal, so I looked her up online."

Yashiro was slurping on his drink, he peeked at his charged who seemed undisturbed at the topic. He smirked at him.

"That young guy over there said he like her, and she's cute."

"I'm glad that he's not shallow and has a good preference in women." Ren stated, flipping the page of the magazine that he's been reading. "Besides, isn't that good? In this industry you have to attract people's attention."

The bespectacled manager jaw dropped. "Well, you have a point. But Kyoko's fame has already risen to this level, yet you're still completely unconcerned?" He asked curiously "Since she's a newbie, people may think she'd be easier to approach."

"I don't think I need to worry about such thing. And besides, she wouldn't be swept off so easily."

Yashiro was grinning ear-to-ear beside him. "That's true…"

* * *

Kyoko was twirling her pencil around her fingers, tapping the nightstand softly with a nice tune, as she hummed. Ever since she came to Karuizawa, she's inspired to write new lyrics, she suddenly paused and sighed when she remembered Reino's offer.

 _Kyoko, become Vie Ghoul's composer. Let's defeat him together._

"Become a composer huh..." She mumbled. "I can instantly have a singer career with my current skills now... I still have a lot of things to learn under Lilia-sama." Kyoko's was muttering to herself when her phone vibrated.

The actress smiled when she saw who the caller was.

"Hello?"

 _"Hey sweetheart."_

Kyoko glanced on Momose's bed, the lead actress has her back on her, sleeping.

"Hey... How's your day?"

 _"It's fine. It went softly. Yours?"_

"Same. Ah by the way, Corn. I have something to tell you when you arrived."

 _"What is it?"_

"I can't tell you over the phone."

 _"You made me even curious now."_

Kyoko chuckled. "Well, isn't that nice? You have one more reason to be excited to come."

 _"Oh?"_ The actress can even hear the amusement on his voice. _"Look at you, a scheming actress."_

Kyoko's carefree laugh echoed on his phone, and Ren smiled warmly.

"What are you doing now?"

 _"I'm writing new songs."_

"Really? I can't wait to hear it."

 _"You always said that every time."_

Ren chuckled. "Because, as a singer, I am your number one fan."

 _"Y-You are really a smooth-tongued person! Y-You just said something embarrassing!"_

"I'm just telling the truth." He defended, teasing her.

 _"A-Anyway, it's late. You should go to bed now."_

"You too, don't stay up late."

 _"Alright. Good night, Corn."_

"Good night, sweetheart."

* * *

The next day, Momose and Kyoko went to the banquet hall for breakfast. Momose noticed Kyoko's _unusual_ attentiveness on her surroundings, she seems paranoid about something.

"Kyoko-chan, are you… alright? What's wrong…? You've been acting weird all morning…" The actress asked worriedly.

"What? Ah! Nothing… This… This is… Because in this word, you never know when disaster's gonna strike… So I have to ensure safety!" She answered as she become more vigilant when Momose called her name, someone might hear.

"Huh?" Momose asked in confusion.

 _Let me warn you that Fuwa Sho is here in Karuizawa too. Be careful._

Reino's warning kept echoing in her head, if it's true, then she must be careful not ran into him. She instantly put some food on her tray and immediately took a seat, she's looking at her surrounding alertly as she ate. She knew Sho's attitude, he can be a shameless man sometimes.

From a distance, a group of five men were watching the Dark Moon casts and crew, as they are having their own breakfast.

"That's the girl that you've been looking for?" Miruko asked in curiosity.

"The fake angel!"

"Yes." He answered calmly. "And I asked her to be our composer. She's Fuwa Sho's childhood friend."

The members chocked on their food. "W-What? The fake angel was his childhood friend?! That's unheard of!"

"He never said that during his interview."

Kiyora smacked Dasuku's head. "Idiot! Would you openly announce to the public that the most talked character on your own PV was your childhood friend?"

"Hm. Well... I won't." The guitarist mumbled.

"Right?! Especially, if that childhood friend of yours was hogging all the attention from the media, instead of you." The keyboardist pointed his fork at him.

"Hm. Fuwa Sho's childhood friend, huh..." The others don't seem to mind having Kyoko as their composer, they trust their leader's judgment.

"It will be a great shock to him!"

"You bet! But is she really that good?"

Reino smirked at the question, he never told them yet what he discovered from Sho's past. "She is." He proudly said. "The one who taught Fuwa Sho about music was her."

"What?!" The members exclaimed, and they unconsciously glanced at the chestnut-haired actress, who seemed to be on edge.

"But she looked jumpy…" Shizuru mumbled softly.

"Because I gave her a warning to be careful with Fuwa Sho."

"Oh…"

"We're going to protect her from him."

"Eh? Why?!" Dasuku exclaimed in surprise.

It took a while before Reino could answer. "Because of what Fuwa Sho did to her, he might do it again."

"What…"

"…Fuwa Sho…"

"…Did…"

"…To her…?"

"It was a nightmare that she can't easily shake off." He stood up from his seat and instructed them. "Let's go back to the studio."

* * *

Kyoko was already on her _**Mio**_ make-up and costume as she strolling outside the studio, the director announced that the filming will be delayed because of some technical problems, he gave them some free time. Her eyes sparkled at the instruments that were displayed.

"I know that you will be amazed."

She immediately jumped and turned around. "You almost gave me a heart attack!"

Reino's eyes slightly widened at her current getup. "Amazing. I can feel your inner demons, waiting to be released during the taping."

Kyoko gaped at him. _Is he serious?!_ "You can see them?"

"I can even catch them." He instantly grabbed one with his rosary beads, the poor Kyomon was struggling on his hold.

 _Let me go! Let me go, you beagle!_

"Whoa! You're scary!" She exclaimed. "Give it back!"

Reino tossed it back to her. "Anyway, I told you that Fuwa Sho is here, and yet, you're strolling alone?" He scolded. "Don't leave the set and be with the other casts every time."

The actress took something from her pocket, and laughed. "Don't worry, if he will try to hurt me, I have this super powerful fairy stone!" She enthusiastically showed the purple-blue stoned to him.

"Super powerful fairy stone?" Reino repeated, chuckling at her. "What a joke." He said, but took the stone from the small coin purse, to have closer look. The sliver-haired man gasped as he saw flashes of images, about a boy, with so much hatred, sadness, a painful life. By reflex, he threw it back to the purse.

"Hey! What –"

"Throw that thing away!" Kyoko slightly flinched when he almost yelled.

"No way! This is my treasure!"

"You're not the first owner of that stone."

"Yeah, and so?"

"That rock has absorbed too many negative emotions. It's now full of violent energy." Reino frowned at her. "The past owner had the stone was just a child, but his feelings were not those of a child from a normal family. If that person continued feeling that way, unable to escape his life, then by now, if that person hasn't already driven to insanity then he's no longer in this world." He declared seriously. It was the first time he felt such negativity, and coming from a child no less! "It would be best if you threw that rock away or get it purified."

"You're wrong!" Kyoko exclaimed. "Corn was... He's already free! He grew up into such dependable person! He didn't perish! He triumphed over whatever negative emotions you felt in this stone!" Kyoko exclaimed, letting her tears flow as she remembered the time where her fairy prince was on the verge of giving up. If it wasn't for Rick's letter, maybe... what he said might come true, but it didn't. He's no longer in his father grasp. "That's why... That's why, don't say something like that! You didn't know what he's been thru." The actress covered her face as she softly sobbed.

"Hey Reino, we –" The members were shocked to see the girl crying in front of their leader.

"It's the fake angel!"

"You made her cry?!"

"I didn't." Reino glared at them, then his attention was back to the sobbing girl. He actually doesn't have any idea on how to make a girl stop form crying.

"Hug her."

"Pat her head softly."

"Apologized from what you said, or did that made her cry." Each of them whispered at their clueless leader. Without any other choice, Reino softly patted her head awkwardly.

"I'm sorry." He apologized.

Kyoko calmed down and wiped her tears. "Who are you?!" The actress exclaimed when the men behind Reino started laughing.

"They are my band mates." Reino introduced each one of them.

"Your makeup! It's not water proof!"

"Hahah! You looked like a panda!"

Kyoko gasped in shocked as she looked at the mirror, she exclaimed in horror, hastily went back to the set after she saw her face – her mascara and eyeliner were smeared.

* * *

Shoko rubbed her temples, ever since they came in Karuizawa, Sho didn't do any productive at all. He tried to write songs, but it won't satisfy him, he ended up throwing it away.

"Sho, we have deadline." She reminded her charge.

"I know!" He snapped. "That's why I'm thinking over here!"

"If we don't have a choice, then let's use one of Kyoko-chan's compositions."

"What? I remember you, being a sissy when I mentioned that before."

"It's better than nothing! I know how important your career is to you. You even throw your friendship with Kyoko-chan in exchange for it." Shoko clenched her fist, determined with her resolve. "That's why I will do anything to help you."

"Shoko..."

"Don't get me wrong, I still don't like it, but if you will lose your career now, you will be left with nothing! No childhood friend or a career." She stated, glaring at him. "You chose your career, and I don't want you to regret your choice."

Sho immediately stood up. "Then let's hurry to the studio to record the song."

* * *

 **[A/N]**

When I read the last chapter, I can see a lot of typos and whatnot... Geeh! I'm so sorry for that! Although I already proofread it few times... 

I was waiting for the monthly released for the new chapter, 'cause I might Introduced Kimiko and Hiromune sooner in this this story~ Oh well, I know it's nothing much, but I might post some updates or changes in my facebook page. So free to visit any time you want~~

 **xOxO**

\- BSOL


	32. Chapter 32

Sho was irked every time he saw the Vie Ghoul in the studio, they were sending him a pity look, especially Reino, and the other members were smirking smugly at him.

"Hey look, he's so pissed off that we copied his song."

"Pissed off? That's all? But I expected him to have a face covered in fear and terror, as if about to be sacrificed!"

"So unfair... Is this all our efforts until now amount to...?"

Sho's vein's popped out, irritated at their frontal admission about copying his song.

Reino softly smirked "Before long, he will struggle his way to the top again, it was as if, he's starting from the bottom. And regret his actions." He walked past him, and his members followed.

Sho kicked the table. "Damn them!"

* * *

"And... Cut!"

Everyone sighed, thankful that an intense scene was done.

"Momose-san..." Kyoko called the actress with teary eyes. "I didn't hurt you, did I?" She worriedly asked when she saw the red marks on her face. They just had a confrontation scene where she needed to slap her twice, and pushed her to the ground.

Momose shook her head. "You didn't, you did great actually. My character was able to respond well because of your acting."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Don't worry about it." She assured her.

"Okay..." She mumbled. "But you can slap me too to get even!" She exclaimed, closing her eyes. To her surprise, Momose laugh.

"There's no need to do that Kyoko-chan, its all part of work."

"Momose-san... so professional!" She exclaimed, eyes were sparkling with admiration.

"Okay Kyoko-chan, you're parts were done for today. You can have a rest now." The director informed, then giving the others instructions for their next scene. The stylist carefully removed her make-up, black wig, and hairpins that keeping her shoulder length chestnut hair in place.

She wear a simple shirt and pants and went to find a peace and quiet place to write a song. She inhaled the cool air in the forest and took a seat under the shade of gingko tree.

Her ears twitched when she heard a twig snapped behind her.

* * *

"Shoko, I saw several artists around, is there a shooting going on?" The singer asked curiously.

The manager sweat dropped, she don't want to inform him, but she don't want to lie either. "Yes. Dark Moon was shooting in here."

Sho stopped from whatever he was doing. "Dark... Moon? That petty drama of Tsuruga and Kyoko?"

Shoko softly nodded. "But I haven't seen Tsuruga-san around." She followed.

"And what about Kyoko?"

"I..." Shoko cleared her throat. "I saw her. I happened to see the scene that they've been shooting near here."

"Why you didn't tell me sooner?!" Sho shouted. "We need to get Kyoko right now!"

"Why? We need to focus on recording!"

Sho glared at his manager "Kyoko... she… I'm sure she already wrote few lyrics since she came here!"

"No Sho, that's enough! Leave Kyoko-chan alone."

"Aren't you the one who told me, that you will help me?"

"Yes! But I never said that you will disrupt her work!"

"Vie Ghoul no longer copied my song, and it worries me! I need something that can bring me to the top instantly again!" Sho sprinted out the room, ignoring his manager's call.

* * *

Reino and his band mates were in the studio when their spy sent them Sho's new song.

"Heh, he's amazing to immediately write a new song in short time."

Their leader was typing on his phone, and showed it to Miruku.

 **We won't copy his songs from now on.**

"Why?"

 **'Cause we're going to have an amazing composer.**

"Oh? You mean Fuwa Sho's childhood friend?"

 **Yes.**

"That... if she will agree."

 **She will.**

"If you say so." Miruko shrugged and glanced at their guitarist. "Dasuku, tell our spy that we will no longer copy Fuwa Sho's songs."

"EH?!" The other members exclaimed.

"Why?"

"Reino put his trust on a certain Little Riding Hood." Miroku smirked at them, the others gaped at their leader, they jumped when he suddenly spring up from his seat.

"Kyoko..." He whispered, grasping his chest. "She's in trouble." He worriedly muttered before leaving the studio and into the Dark Moon set, the members who were left behind, shared a curious look.

* * *

 _"Isn't that Reino from Vie Ghoul?"_

 _"He's handsome in person!"_

 _"I wonder why he's here."_

 _"Is he looking for someone?"_

"Ah..." Momose recognized the man during their first day, he's the one who was staring at Kyoko when they're together. "Is he here for Kyoko-chan?" She wondered out loud.

Director Ogata was giving instructions to the staff when he heard the commotion between the casts. Curious, he turned around and saw the silver-haired man looking around the set.

"I don't see Kyoko around, where is she?" He asked to no one particularly, but he's looking at the surprised director.

"All of her parts were already done."

"Then where is she?" Reino asked again, glaring at the bishounen director, who flinched under his gaze.

"She told me that she's going to the forest to unwind, so maybe –" The director couldn't finish his sentence when Reino turned is heels on them. Being the director and responsible for his actress' safety, he decided to follow Reino to the forest.

"Did something bad happen to Kyoko-chan?"

"Nothing happen yet, but something's might happen if I won't hurry."

The two stopped when they heard a familiar voice from the deeper part of the forest. They hastened their steps before anything would happen.

* * *

"It seems that you have a lot of free time to spare, Kyoko. Just like that main male lead of yours."

The actress gasped and whipped her head around. "Fuwa-san?!" She exclaimed in horror, standing from her place, she immediately gripped her binder protectively when she noticed that he's been eyeing on it. "What do you want? And excuse me, Tsuruga-san is not here, because he's working! He's busy!"

Sho stepped took steps forward, and Kyoko took steps backward. Sho smirked on her reaction and come closer, Kyoko tripped from on one of the roots and stumbled on the ground, unluckily she didn't notice the ground was uneven and lost her balance, hitting her head on the log in the process. The singer widened his eyes in fear, his blood ran cold when he saw her become unconscious. He immediately went to her.

"Hey! Kyoko! Wake up!" He shook her awake but failed. He was scared, he didn't know what to do when she didn't show a sign of waking up. It's not his intention to hurt her like this he just wanted to threat her a little.

The scores from her binder were gusted around. The singer was torn between helping the unconscious girl or to pick up the music sheets. He gripped her tightly before carefully laid her on the ground he stood up to pick the scattered sheets around.

His ears twitched when he heard footsteps running, he picked up the remaining sheets before leaving the area.

"Oh my god! Kyoko-chan!"

"Kyoko!"

Sho stopped from his tracks when he heard a familiar voice, he hid behind the tree to peek, Sho was beyond shock when he saw Reino carried her unconscious figure, followed by the director.

* * *

Everybody turned when they heard something crashed on the floor. The actor seemed frozen on his seat, the glass just slipped from his hand.

"Tsuruga-kun, are you okay?" The crew simultaneously asked in concerned when they saw the color on his face gradually fading.

His heart was pounding rapidly, he was... scared, and the first person that came into his mind was Kyoko.

"Tsuruga-kun...?" His fellow _**R'Mandy**_ model, Nick, carefully called, shaking his shoulders.

Ren blinked. "Ah, yes. I'm sorry." He smiled, assuring them.

"If you want, we can adjust your schedule so you can head to Karuizawa immediately." The director informed.

"Are you sure director?"

"Of course."

"Thank you so much."

The director and the staff were awed when they saw a great relief on his expression.

* * *

Director Ogata bumped his face into the man's back when he suddenly stopped, Reino leaned to the nearest tree as the images came rushing to his head. He accidentally saw her past, her relationship with her mother. He gasped and hand the unconscious girl to the director, before he can see it any further.

"Are you okay?" The director curiously asked. _What happen to him…?_ He wondered.

Reino was panting, the negative feelings were not easy to handle. He just saw something dreadful earlier from the stone, and now, he just felt Kyoko's suffering… Two negative energies in one day are too much for him, it drained most of his energy.

"Director, I leave Kyoko in your care." He said and headed first back to the hotel, leaving the confused director behind. He needed to regain his strength.

 _That girl… to have such past… But it was nothing compared to the owner of the stone._

* * *

The staff and crew were whispering worriedly when they saw Director Ogata carried the unconscious Kyoko earlier. This was the scene that Ren and Yashiro witnessed when they arrived.

"Is there something wrong?" Ren curiously asked them. All of them turned around at the new comers. They shared a nervous look, they know how Ren cares for Kyoko, and they don't want him to worry upon his arrival. "No one will answer?" He frowned at them.

Yashiro gulped nervously. He knew that something was bothering his charged but he's scared to ask since he's been emitting an aura that similar to that of _'Ren-san from the Realm Darkness'_ during the entire ride.

"Uhm…" One of the staff started. Ren waited, controlling his self not to lash out at them.

' _Calm down, Kuon. Don't go into rampage.'_ He warned his inner self.

' _Dammit! This suspense is killing me! I know something bad happened to her! Let them talk!'_ _'Kuon'_ yelled at _'Ren'_

"Ah, Director." Everyone breathed, if someone will inform the actor, it should be Director Ogata.

"Ren-san just arrived." His assistant whispered, informing him.

He's eyes widened in shocked. _Oh no! What should I do? His arrival was supposed to be tomorrow! And the doctor said Kyoko-chan will possibly be awake by tomorrow!_ He panicked mentally.

"T-T-Tsuruga-kun…" The director greeted the actor, stuttering. "You are a day earlier than your schedule!"

"Where is Mogami-san?" He immediately asked.

The director gulped before telling him what happened to her.

* * *

"Dammit! I shouldn't have leaved her alone!" He gritted his teeth.

"It's not your fault, and we didn't know who really did that to her." Yashiro reasoned out.

"There's only one person I know who can do that to her." He declared, glaring at the space.

The bespectacled manager widened his eyes. "You mean… he's here?" He gasped.

"I want you to investigate it." He ordered. "There's a recording studio around here."

Yashiro pushed his glasses, putting his 'serious manager' face on. "Certainly."

* * *

"I'm so sorry…" He whispered, caressing face. "I'm so sorry I couldn't protect you." Momose left him alone to be with Kyoko. After their taping he asked the actress if he could visit the girl in their room.

"Ren…?" Yashiro carefully entered the room, followed by a man that he never saw before.

"How is she?"

"She's fine. The collision didn't damage anything in her head." He informed. The man sighed in relief and nodded. "You must be Reino, Director Ogata talked about you."

"Yes." He simply answered and went to her side.

"Uhm… Ren…" Yashiro started. "H-H-He's here in Karuizawa." He quavered. He paled seeing his expression become dark.

"What?!" He growled, standing up from his seat. He had enough of him! He wanted him to just disappear in their lives.

"W-W-Wait! Don't be rash, Ren!" Yashiro stopped him, blocking the door. The enraged actor halted when he heard a soft groan, his head immediately whipped to the sleeping girl. She's already moving, she's already awake.

 _You have great timing in waking up Kyoko-chan!_ Yashiro breathed. _I don't know if I can even stop him if he will force his way out._

"Hey…" Both Ren and Reino softly greeted together.

Kyoko slowly opened her eyes, and the first that she saw were the two men worriedly looking at her. "Corn…? Beagle…?"

"Thank god you're awake! You have me worried!" Ren breathed in relief.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled. Ren instructed Yashiro to order some food for her and inform Director Ogata about her condition.

"What are you doing here?" She asked Reino. Ren helped her to sit on the bed, she groaned when her head hurts. "What happened?"

"You don't remember?" The actor asked worriedly.

"I remember I was in the forest, writing some lyrics, and then Shoutaro came wanting to have my –" Her eyes widened. "Oh no! Where's my binder?!" She exclaimed, clutching her head when a sudden pain blasted throughout her head.

"Careful. Don't strain yourself." Ren comforted, kissing her head.

"But––"

The two actors raised their eyebrows at the peculiar ringtone, it sounded like a thunder from the underworld. Reino took his phone when it rung.

"Yes?" The singer widened his eyes. "Fuwa Sho recorded another song?!" He exclaimed. Kyoko and Ren shared a look before intently listening to Reino. "Yes, I will do something about it."

"H-He recorded my song, didn't he?" Kyoko whispered her tears coalesce in the corner of her eyes.

"It seems so."

Kyoko covered her face and sobbed. "If I wasn't careless then none of this should've happened." Ren brought the girl on his chest.

"Kyoko, did you already made a decision about my proposal?" The actor's ears twitched when Reino just addressed her without honorifics.

"Proposal…?" He asked curiously, looking at the girl who already calmed down.

"He… He… wanted me to be the composer of their band…" She informed him. "And I want to hear your opinion about it…" Ren raised his eyebrow at the man before him.

"How did you know that she's a composer?" He inquired.

"I saw her on Fuwa Sho's past." He answered directly, confusing Ren. "And I saw her on the studio where Fuwa Sho accidentally slapped her." Ren gritted his teeth at the memory.

"What about you, do _you_ want to be their composer?" He asked the girl, Kyoko slowly nodded. "Alright then." He agreed. Reino looks weird but he's also concerned about Kyoko's well-being, maybe he will give him the benefit of the doubt.

Kyoko blinked in surprised. _He... agreed?_ "R-Really?"

Ren smiled down at her. "Yes." Ren stood up and reached his hand on Reino for handshake "Take care of her then."

"We will." When Reino touched him, vivid images suddenly entered into his mind.

The purple-blue stone that Kyoko owned.

Blond Hair.

Green eyes.

Bloody fist.

Distinct voices.

 _"Kuon!"_

 _"Murderer!"_

Reino instantly slapped his hand away and leaped backward. He's staring intently on the actor.

"Who are you...? No, ' _Tsuruga... Ren_ ' is an alias... right?" Ren saw the sudden change on his expression. He looked… sacred.

"Normally, you would say a _'Stage Name'_ not alias, and you're right, 'Tsuruga Ren' _is_ my stage name."

" _'Kuon'_..." Both Ren and Kyoko tensed up. "That's how he called you."

"What are you talking about?" Ren asked, bewildered at the man before him, but Reino didn't answer, he's just keep on staring at him.

"No matter how you look at it, you are... foreigner." He announced. The actor narrowed his eyes at him, he never saw him before as Kuon, so how did he know about it?

"Beagle, stop prying into someone else's life or I will take back my decision to be your band's composer." Kyoko threatened.

Reino frowned at Ren "Are you… going to use your fist… again…?"

"I don't plan on hurting anyone." Ren answered directly.

The silver-haired man handed a paper to Kyoko. "That's where you can contact us." He glanced at Ren one more time before leaving the two of them.

"He maybe… saw your past." Kyoko mumbled. "He's a psychic, he can see the past of the person that he will touch. That's how he knew about Shoutaro's secret too." She explained.

Ren scoffed. "You believed in something like that?"

"I don't want to believe it either, but he once touched corn, and he saw... he felt your sadness... he felt your pain... he said that as a child, you lived a very painful life. He said that if you continue to live a life where you could not break free from those negative feelings, then right now, it's either you've gone mad, or no longer in this world." Kyoko started to cry. "I'm so sorry Corn, I just realized that... I never asked about your pain when we were kids, you always listened to mine, but I... But I... completely never tried to ask yours. I'm so sorry."

Ren brought the sobbing girl on his arms. "Shh. Don't worry. It's because of you my wings have grown out, and I can fly as much as I want now in the sky... You helped me a lot more than you know."

A certain silver-haired man was listening at them outside the room.

"I see... So she knew about his real identity... That's great then, he's not keeping it from her." He muttered, before joining his band mates back in Wood Stick.

 _But if possible, I don't want to meet him again so soon…_ He thought. _I don't want to see the details of his past._


	33. Chapter 33

The next days, Kyoko was busier among the casts, after her shooting, she will go straight to Wood Stick to write a song for Vie Ghoul. Thankful that Fuwa Sho already went back to Tokyo, her peaceful life in Karuizawa returned.

"As of now, I can only manage to write two songs because my binder was stolen." She informed them.

"By Fuwa Sho, right? Aren't you going to report him?" Dasuku asked.

"No. And I know that no one will believe me."

"Eh~ you're too good to be true!" Kiyora pouted. The two of them were helping her about the arrangement of the song. Reino softly smiled seeing that she easily fit in the group.

"You looked pleased." Miroku commented, handed him a cup of coffee. Being someone who was closer to him than the other members, he knew that he's anemic and hates morning.

"She... was in her best when she's handling music." Reino stated, glancing at the three, who seems to be enjoying.

"I'm surprised that she agreed." Shizuru said.

"I'm also surprised that her boyfriend agreed." Reino clarified.

"Boyfriend?!" Miroku and Shizuru exclaimed.

Reino nodded. "Tsuruga Ren."

"Whoa! Seriously?!" Miroku glanced at the girl, then back to their leader "I thought you are interested in her."

"I am, but not romantically. And I don't want to have Tsuruga Ren as my rival." He remembered the images that he saw before. He _definitely_ doesn't want him to be his enemy. He's not afraid of death, he's more afraid of the pain.

"Hey, it's done!" Kiyora exclaimed, waving the score at them.

Miroku almost choked on his coffee. "That's fast!"

Reino proudly smirked at her. "Will you demonstrate the song, Kyoko?"

"Nice idea! So Reino will have an idea about the song!" Dasuku agreed, taking the guitar; Miroku stood up and sit in front of the drum sent; Shizuru took the bass; and before Kiyora went to the keyboards, he pushed Kyoko to stand in front of the mic; and Reino was sitting on the couch, ready to watch them.

Kyoko gave a nod to the keyboardist, since the intro was an instrumental in piano. The first note was hit, and it's like a series, the girl was amazed at the band's talent on how they excellently arrange it to fit their image as a visual kei band.

Reino gaped, he already knew about Kyoko's talent in writing a songs, but her singing talent exceeds his expectations.

 _This is the girl who brought Fuwa Sho to the top._ He reminded his self.

"It's both wild and cool! Who would've thought that it's a girl who wrote this song! And I'm the one who helped her arranged it!" Kiyora cheered, proud at his self.

 _This kind of flawless and poison-like melody really does have style._ Shizuru thought as he looked the score again.

"See! Even Shizuru was thinking the same!" Dasuku laughed, pointing at their silent-type guitarist.

"I'm glad you like it! This is my first time writing a song for a band." Kyoko shyly stated, sheepishly smiled at them.

"You have a great voice fake angel, why didn't you become a singer instead?" Miroku asked.

"Personal reasons... I guess." Kyoko widened her eyes as she glance the clock. "Oh no! I need to go now."

"Bye! Bye!"

"Take care."

"When you return to Tokyo, we already knock-out Fuwa Sho's song with this!"

Kyoko waved at them before leaving the studio. Kyoko can't stop smiling, she felt like... she's a few steps away from her dream. Writing a song for them is different when she wrote a song for Sho before.

She's not yet ready to take the spotlight, she's content in working behind the scenes... for now.

* * *

"Hitoka, LME rejected your offer for Tsuruga-san to be your male lead in your commercial."

"What?!" She shrieked, startling her stylist. "Is he avoiding me?!"

"I don't think so, they said his schedule was busy for the next several months."

"Ugh!" She groaned irritably.

"Fuwa-san will be your lead." She informed. "He's back in Tokyo after taking a break in Karuizawa, he will here shortly."

"I don't want to work with that kid." She spat, she waved her hand at her stylist. The woman bowed before leaving her dressing room.

"Geez! You talk as if you didn't enjoy his company before." Her sister rolled her eyes.

"I didn't!" She exclaimed. "What can satisfy me is a man like Tsuruga Ren!"

Hikari snorted. "You're dreaming big again. There's no way he will set his eyes on you. He's a natural charming, while you…" She eyed her from head to toe, and shrugged.

Hitoka scowled and throw the brush on her. "Shut up!"

"I didn't even utter a word." She snickered. Hikari stopped teasing her when she heard a knock on the door she stood up to open it. It was Fuwa Sho, she rolled her eyes when the singer smirked at her. Sho walked past her and went to the actress.

"Hitoka…" He purred. "I miss you, you know. Wanna hang out in my place after the shooting?" He suggestively smiled on the mirror, looking in her eyes, caressing her silky exposed skin.

She slapped his hand away. "I don't wanna." She crossed her arms and smirked. "You are still a kid, you don't know how to satisfy a real woman."

"A kid?!" He squawked.

"Yes, a kid." She repeated. "A full grown man is someone like Tsuruga Ren. Besides, number one should be paired with number one after all." She smirked, standing from her seat when she heard her sister calling for them. "You need to grow up a little bit more before you try your luck on me again."

Sho's pride as a man was crushed. Someone just called him a 'kid' compared to his number one self-proclaimed rival. He grabbed her hand to turn her around, pinning her on the wall.

"I will make you scream my name and take back your words."

* * *

"I can say that you are no longer a kid, indeed. Your manager did a good job honing you." She giggled, getting up from his bed. "If you can acquire me a unit in _**Shangri-La Haven**_ , then I might change my mind and date you." Hitoka stated, putting her clothes back. After their commercial, they went to the singer's place to continue what they left in the dressing room.

Sho clicked his tongue in annoyance. "That condominium complex is one of the most expensive places in the country! I can't even afford that for myself."

"The price is nothing compared to the reputation that you will gain when the public knows that you're dating the country's sexiest woman."

Sho gave her a look. "Why do you want to have a unit on that place anyway?"

"That's where Tsuruga Ren lives, and you can't enter that building unless you are a tenant or your name was on their visitor's list."

"So it's for Tsuruga Ren again?"

"Yup~ and if you can't give me that" She leaned down and kissed him "then I won't date you." She smiled before leaving his place.

Sho groaned in annoyance burying his face on the pillow.

* * *

"Oh, you're early?" Hikari commented when she saw her sister arrived earlier than she expected. "I thought you will be back by morning?"

"I got bored." She bluntly stated. "He's no different from the others." She took seat next to her, she's watching a variety show entitled _'Maji de Suka?'_

"And maybe… Tsuruga-san is the same." Her sister mumbled. Hitoka looked at her like she's mad or something.

"There's no way!" The sexy actress exclaimed incredulity.

"Think about this sister dear, Tsuruga-san has been in showbiz for what, six years? But he wasn't involved in any issues in regards with women, and even in the set, he didn't socialized with the other co-stars unless they will approach him first, he's either alone or with his manager." She explained to her thick-skulled of a sister.

Hitoka gasped in horror, realizing that what her sister just said. "Oh my god… don't tell me… he's gay?!" She exclaimed. "And with his manager?"

"I didn't say that!" Hikari immediately defended. "There's no way Yashiro-san can be gay! There's no way!"

"WHAT?!" Hitoka exclaimed in shock, staring at her in disbelief. Hikari immediately covered her mouth for letting it slipped. "Who is Yashiro-san anyway? We're talking about Tsuruga Ren, don't insert someone else's name, stupid!"

Hikari sighed in relief when she didn't get it, silently thanking that her sister is quite the stupid one.

* * *

"U-Uhm... Shibata-san? Is there something wrong?" Shoko nervously asked the musical director, after Sho sang his song for the final recording, the director has a constant frown and confusion on his face the entire time he was listening to Sho. Shibata Hiroto read the score again, and Shoko can see his eyebrow knitted deeper.

Hiroto ignored the manager, he pressed the speaker button. "Fuwa-san, let me ask you some things." The singer removed the headphones and focused on the director. "What is your inspiration for this song?"

Sho blinked, he didn't expect someone will ask him that. Even Shoko nervously glanced at the man. "Excuse Me?"

Hiroto shook his head. "No, let me rephrase the question, what were you feeling when you writing this song?"

"My… feelings…?" Sho read the tittle again. "I am feeling in love…"

Hiroto looked at him unexpectedly, it was as if he answered 100 to a one-plus-one question. "Love…?"

"Yes."

Shoko's eyes slightly widened when she read the lyrics. _Oh no!_ _He... Sho…_

"I won't let you release this song. I want you write another song, and I will personally supervise you."

"WHAT?!" Sho exclaimed in shocked and confusion. "But why?!"

"You should know the reason why 'cause you're the singer." Hiroto stood up and gathered his things. "Clear your head and I will meet you in three days." He said before leaving the recording studio, with his assistants following behind him.

Shoko watched her charged worriedly. _Sho..._

The singer threw the headphones in anger. He was puffing his chest, this was the first time he felt so humiliated.

 _What the fck! Where the hell is Asami anyway?!_

* * *

"Hiroto-san might've noticed something on the lyrics," Shoko finally spoke, they were having dinner. After the charade in Queen Records, Shoko immediately dragged him to their next appointments, keeping him distracted until they got home.

"The lyrics are perfect! It was Kyoko who wrote it." He grumbled.

"Exactly Sho, Kyoko-chan wrote it, the song was written on her point of view." Shoko pointed out, and the boy only gave her a look. The lady manager rolled her eyes and explained. "When you sang it, you sounded like a man having feelings for a fellow man."

Sho choked on his food. "W-What?!" He coughed.

"You just copied everything what was written and didn't bother to change the masculine pronouns that she used." Sho stared on his manager, eyes widened in realization. "And what do you mean by 'love'? Even an amateur like me, who knew her works, can tell that it's not a love song!"

Sho gripped his spoon from his obvious lapse. "Hiroto-san... noticed that I didn't write it, is that what you were trying to say?"

"Yeah... he was frowning the entire time. How can you not noticed it at first?"

The singer groaned, slapping his forehead. "I was in panic when I record that song in Karuizawa." He mumbled. "Anyway, I should think of a nice song to write in three days, since that stick-in-the-mud director will be monitoring me."

"I told you, it's better if you will enroll in Akatoki's Music Classes, one of their lessons is to teach you on how to compose songs."

The singer groaned. "That class is for amateurs and I'm a pro!"

"Yes, you are a pro… in singing, not in song writing."

"What will they think if they saw me suddenly enroll in their class? They will speculate that I'm not the one who wrote those hit songs." He reason out. "And besides... Kyoko... she can even write hit songs even without a proper training..." He mumbled softly.

"Well… isn't it true?" Shoko raised her eyebrows. "And about Kyoko-chan, she's natural when handling music, she has a perfect pitch. Isn't she the one who find faults on your tune and advise you on how to make it better, when you were just starting on your career?"

Sho rolled his eyes in annoyance. "Whatever! I don't want you to lecture me about the past, and I will not enroll in Music Class! Just find me a composer that will do everything that I will say!"

The lady manager sighed. "Fine."

"Ah!" Sho exclaimed, remembering something. "I remember that I also asked you to search for Kyoko's number, right? It was few months ago."

"I can't find it anywhere... I even used President Akamatsu's name to have access in some Telecom companies, but I found nothing. I even searched LME's directory. It seems that her phone was not issued by LME."

"Impossible! Who called her to star in my PV before?"

"I think its Asami..." She guessed. "She asked for her phone number from Director Ogata of Dark Moon."

"Alright. She will be arriving next week, right? Then, I will distract her while you will copy her number to your phone." The singer stood up and headed to the living room. "I'm full, thanks for the food."

The manager eyed him worriedly, but didn't say anything.


	34. Chapter 34

She was standing in the stairway as she watched her sister's fiancée and her cousin, talking intimately. He then hugged her and kissed her forehead.

"How... romantic..." She sarcastically mocked as she descended from the stairs.

The two suddenly jumped and let go of each other.

" **M-Mio**... I thought you are sick?" **Mizuki** let go of her hands that **Katsuki** was still holding "I-I-It's not like what you –" **Mizuki** stared at her when she suddenly burst out laughing.

"My sister might be stupid, but I'm not." She glared at him and smirked "Just continue what you are doing, I'm sure she will go insane when she learned about this, right... sensei?"

 **Katsuki** narrowed his eyes on her.

"I know what you were planning since the beginning." She whispered threateningly as she walked past him.

"Alright! Cut! Good take! Sorry everyone, for dragging it on until so late. Please enjoy your lunch now." The director announced.

Kyoko paled, remembering Ren's face earlier before they leave the hotel. She shoves a lot food on his plate when Yashiro informed her that he skipped dinner, and the actor was forced to finish it all or he will face **Mio** 's wrath.

"Tsuruga-kun~"

The characters who play as the housemaids called.

"Tsugura-kun~ let's eat lunch together~"

 _Just by thinking about food will make him sick._ Kyoko thought amusingly. _I better go and see how he was doing._

"Yashiro-san where's Tsuruga-kun?"

"I'm sorry... Ren... He'd rather take a nap than eat right now... He flew off like the wind."

"Eh? How Boring~ I didn't even get one chance to chat with Tsuruga-kun."

"Ahahah..." The man laughed dryly.

 _I doubt Ren will like to eat right now either._ Yashiro feel sorry for him when he saw his agonized expression as they eat their breakfast earlier. _I'm sorry Ren, but I can't lie to Kyoko-chan, she's too scary for me to handle._

* * *

He was lying peacefully on the sofa in the trailer van when the door suddenly opened.

"Corn... I'm so sorry! Are you alright?!" His eyes widened when he saw Kyoko entered, crying her eyes out. "Are you alright? Does your stomach hurts? Are you cold? Ah! That's right! Let me find something to cover you with..." She was looking right and left to for a blanket or something alike.

"I'm fine, just a little rest will do." He informed softly.

"Really?" He nodded. "Just... tell me if there's anything that I could do for you..."

Ren stared at her, he extend his hands and touched her face. "Let me have your lap as a pillow..."

Kyoko blinked at his odd request. "Okay..."

The actor smiled when he felt that she was playing on his hair. "Sing for me..." He murmured. She doesn't hesitate to obey his request, and sing a lullaby for him to get better.

* * *

"Are we really going back to Tokyo now?" Dasuku asked. They're in the hotel packing their things up after they finalized their new single – _**Orpheus**_.

"But we haven't said our good bye and thanks to the fake angel, yet." Kiyora pouted.

"She still has a shooting in Dark Moon." Miroku informed the two. He went to Reino's room and knocked on his casket, where he was sleeping.

"What is it?" Their leader asked.

"We're done packing."

Reino opened the casket and get up, his friends burst in his room.

"Reino! The fake angel is not yet here!" Dasuku exclaimed.

"Yeah! Yeah! We're looking everywhere for her!"

"We wanted to, at least, say good bye."

"We will meet her again in the city. She's our composer now." They stopped whining when they realized that their leader was right.

"Ah! Right..."

They were heading to their van outside when he heard some girls gossiping around.

"What did you say?!"

"It seems that, someone from Dark Moon found unconscious in the forest the other day."

"Really! What happen?"

"I don't know the details, but that's what I heard among the staff and crew."

The silver-haired man was listening among the gossiping girls, remembering Kyoko's tearful decision not to tell a word about what happen to her.

" _Kyoko-chan, if you won't report it, he will come back for you." Yashiro reminded her._

 _Kyoko shook her head. When Director Ogata learned that she's already conscious, he immediately went and talked to her on what's her next move, and Reino was listening outside._

" _No… I don't want Dark Moon's name to be tainted with controversies because of my carelessness."_

" _But –"_

" _Everyone worked hard for this drama, I don't want Tsuruga-san's effort to be soiled, I don't want_ _ **Mio**_ _'s dignifying image to be stained by that idiot!" The men in the room jumped when she suddenly cried. "My_ _ **Mio**_ _is meant to be seen as untouchable, elegant, strong, and confident. She is a princess! I don't want the image of my precious_ _ **Mio**_ _to be ruined like that! NOOOOOO!"_

 _Yashiro and Director Ogata glanced at Ren, if there's someone who can persuade her, it should be him. To their surprise, the actor brought the girl on his chest, patting her head._

" _Alright, none of the outsiders will know about it."_

" _EH?!" Yashiro and Director Ogata both exclaimed._

" _B-B-But Ren, that guy will take advantage of Kyoko-chan's good heart!"_

" _Then I will take care of him personally." He glared on his manager._

 _ **K-Katsuki! Amazing! It's Katsuki!**_ _The Director mentally exclaim in delight._

"Is it one of their actors?"

"Yes… I think it's the one who play –" The girl stopped from talking when she noticed Reino's piercing glare. She blanched at the _'talk or your dead'_ glare.

"Who was it?" Her friend asked when she didn't continue what she was saying.

"I-I-I forgot the name." She stuttered.

"Reino…?" Miroku called worriedly, they were following the other members behind when he suddenly halted. "Is there something wrong?"

 _I don't want the image of my precious_ _ **Mio**_ _to be ruined like that!_ He lightly smiled remembering her firm resolve.

"Nothing."

* * *

"Finally! We can go home tomorrow!"

"I miss Tokyo already!"

"I wanted to go back here in Karuizawa to relax, not to work."

The casts were chatting on the bus, they are on their way back to hotel. Their on location shooting was done, and later in the evening, they will go back to Tokyo.

Director Ogata was blushing in the entire ride. _When I... came to wake Tsuruga-kun, I saw a scene that shouldn't have seen. I went in quietly... I would never have thought that Tsuruga-kun and Kyoko-chan would do something like that!_

"Whaaa! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to do it! It wasn't on purpose! I swear!" The casts bewildered when the director suddenly exclaimed from his seat.

"Errr... Director, are you alright?" Yashiro worriedly asked him. He was sitting next him, as Ren was sitting next to Kyoko.

Director peeked on the bespectacled manager. "Yashiro-kun..."

"Yes?"

He leaned down and whispered to him. "I saw Tsuruga-kun sleeping on Kyoko-chan's lap earlier."

"Oh..." Yashiro grinned at him. "For them, it's a normal thing to do."

"Are… Are they in relationship?"

Yashiro peeked on the backseat before whispering. "I think not, not yet. But it's a secret."

The director nodded in understanding _._

 _What took Tsuruga-kun so long to ask her out? It's so obvious that they have mutual feelings!_

* * *

Lots of things happen during her stay in Karuizawa, but she gained more friends in return, Kyoko was strolling outside for the last time when she instantly shivered all over.

 _This feeling! It's the beagle, I'm sure of it!_ She instinctively looked around. She yelped when someone blew a cold air on her nape.

"How many times do I have to tell you, don't scare me like that!" She shrieked. The other members were laughing behind their leader.

"We're actually waiting for you, fake angel!" Kiyora exclaimed cheerfully.

She frowned at them. "Why?" To her surprise, Dasuku and Kiyora comically cried.

"We're going back to Tokyo! We will miss you!"

"We wanted to say _'thank you for everything'_ we will never forget your kindness."

"WHY ARE YOU ACTING LIKE I'M GONNA DIE!" She angrily exclaimed. "Really! I am now your composer we will see each other again!"

"Fake angeeeel~~" They sobbed. Miruko chuckled seeing his band mates being attached to her in such short time.

"Kyoko, we will keep our promise, we will not reveal your identity." Reino stated.

Kyoko smiled at him. "Thanks, beagle." The other members snorted, even the silent type Shizuru.

But Kiyora can't help but laugh out loud "Beagle! Hahahahah! She called our leader beagle. Hahahah!" He exclaimed, laughing ou loud, clutching his stomach.

"No, no, no. I mean your band." Kyoko deadpanned, the keyboardist halted from laughing. The actress covered her ears when they yelled a chorused of _'It's Vie Ghoul!'_

Reino gasped when he saw Ren approaching, he instinctively took steps backward.

"Mogami-san, everybody is waiting for you." He smiled at her, then looked at the group of men. "You must be the beagle, I'm sorry but we have to go."

"It's 'Vie Ghoul'!"

"Oh... I see... Sorry, its 'Vie Ghoul' then." Ren looked at Reino, who flinched under his gaze, he curtly bowed. Kyoko politely bowed before turning around and leave together with Ren.

"Bye~ Bye~" The cheerful members waved at the retreating actress.

Miroku noticed their leader was slightly trembling. "What's wrong?"

"It seems that having Kyoko as our composer means I will see that guy often." He stated.

"Who? Tsuruga Ren?"

"Yeah…"

"Is it really _that_ bad?"

"It is the worst." Reino corrected without hesitation. "And I feel sick just by remembering it."

* * *

"Wow. Just a little more and we will be going to surpass Tsukigomori's 46.4! Yesterday's episode was amazing! Just a little more and we'll hit 40s! Especially now that **Katsuki** and **Mizuki's** sweet yet bitter relationship will begin to unfold." Kyoko excitedly said.

They're back in Tokyo, and they were looking at the rating chart to see how much they progressed.

"Yeah. And **Mio** becoming **Mizuki** 's ally in the end, there are a lot of things to look forward to." Director Ogata can't still get used to Kyoko's attitude, for easily get excited. "Anyway, Kyoko-chan, don't you need to hurry? Isn't the meeting for your new drama at 3PM?"

"Ah! Then, please excuse me." She bowed at him.

"Be careful!" Director Ogata waved at her, watching the girls retreating back. He was pleased that she doesn't concern herself about the hateful comments she received, after Nanase Hitoka's – the first _**Mio**_ – exclusive interview.

"Wait... Did she even browse the internet?"

* * *

"I'm going to vote for Fuwa Sho."

"Are you deaf? Vie Goul is waaaaay better than him!"

"Nah, he's so cool!"

"Vie Ghoul is cooler than him!"

Kyoko can hear the ladies arguing about Fuwa Sho versus Vie Ghoul on the hallway, she's done with the meeting of her new drama, _**Box 'R'**_ , it's a high school setting, and she's the leader of the mean girls.

The girl was busy with her school works and part time job, and she hasn't heard the finished product of the song that she wrote, yet.

"Kyoko-chan!"

"Yes, director?"

"Uhm... About your new character **'Natsu'** , there's no need to think too hard about the role."

"Eh?" Her smile slightly faltered.

"Just act like **'Mio'** in Dark Moon and it'll be fine. Just use the way you act as **Mio** , ok? Because I want that kind of intensity." He smiled, patting her shoulders. "To be exact, think of it like **'Mio'** a modern high school girl, but without the prim and proper lady-like modesty."

"Ah... Yes..." Her smile was obviously strained.

"I'm counting on you. I'm looking forward to your super powerful **'Natsu.'** Then I'll see you next time when we meet to go over the script."

Kyoko bowed before him. "Yes..."

* * *

Sawara Takenori was amazed at the offers for Kyoko, who would've thought that the girl will survive at this point? He can still remember the time when he threw her out the building. But then, he shivered at the memories when she pestered him days and nights just to let her join the new comer's audition.

"I don't want to see those demons again!" He stated, obviously scared.

"Sawara-san!" The girl walked towards his table. "You call for me?"

"Ah, yes!" The man handed her four scripts "These are the offers for you."

Kyoko's eyes widened. She can't believe people will notice her acting. "R-Really?" The man nodded, smiling at her. Her hands were trembling, as she took the scripts.

Sawara-san yelped, embracing his self, he can feel her little demons surrounding her, when she started reading the script. It's getting intense as she moved to one script to another.

"SAWARA-SAAAAAN!" Kyoko growled, slamming her hands on his table.

The mustache man was trembling on his seat. "W-What?"

"The roles offered to me are all bullies!" She cried. "I don't want that!" She dropped on the floor and cried. "I knew it! They only like my wickedness! Because **Mio** 's curse can't be lifted anymore! She can no longer go back to the beautiful and happy **Mio**!" The employees were perplexed when they saw a girl crying on the floor, in front of Sawara-san.

Sawara-san tilted his head in bewilderment. _Mio's... curse?_

"I will reject it all!"

"EHHH?!" He exclaimed. "Mogami-kun, please think about first. This opportunity might not come to you again!" Kyoko stopped to look at him. "I know that the roles are all antagonists, but who knows, they might take a liking on your performance."

Kyoko looked at the scripts on the floor, to Sawara-san, back to scripts again. "Okay..." She said softly, and take the scripts with her before going back to the Love Me room.

* * *

Kanae saw her friend hunching her shoulders, not on her usual posture, and she slapped her back without hesitation. "An actress should maintain a good posture wherever she is."

Kyoko yelped in surprise, she whipped her head around, ready to scold whoever pushed her.

"What's the matter? Normally your posture is good beyond reason. Did something happen?"

Kanae readied herself when she saw Kyoko's face lightens up. "Moko-saaaaaaaaan~~"

The actress easily evaded her hugged. "I told you stop doing that, Mo!"

"But Moko-san~" Kyoko pouted cutely "I wanted to show you how much I love you as your best friend~~"

"Ugh!" Kanae face-palmed. "So? What are you worrying about?" She asked as she opened the door.

Kyoko's eyes sparkled "Moko-san, you can tell if your best friend was worried!" She exclaimed. "I'm soooooo touched~"

Kanae caught her, when she throw herself at her, and tossed her to the floor. "Mo! Talk or I will never listen." And so, Kyoko told her everything.

"If it's you, what would you do, Moko-san?"

"Let's see... If I was in your position, I'll refuse." She answered bluntly. "After all, from what you said, all the roles are **Mio** -esque, right?"

"Yeah..."

"If you keep doing the same sort of roles, then you won't be able to refine your acting skills."

"Right?!"

Kanae stood up clenching her fist. "There's nothing wrong with your decision! I think you shouldn't force yourself to accept jobs that'll hurt your image!"

Kyoko was glowing, she saw a ray of hope. "Yeah! We think the same way! I knew it! We're kindred spirits! Right, Moko-san?! We're made to be best friends!"

* * *

"Kyaaaa! Kijima-saaaaaan~ Look this way too, Tsuruga-san!"

"Is she there?"

"Yup. Itsumi-chan's getting her make-up fixed."

"There's a couple of onlookers today too." Kijima mumbled.

"Yeah... We're not average people after all."

"Well, I guess... A certain amount is to be expected. But to be honest, I'm not happy that there are some guys among the onlookers."

Ren chuckled. "Same as ever..."

"Oh no!" Kijima suddenly exclaimed. "When **Mio** becomes **Mizuki** 's ally, there'll be more male audience for both **Mizuki** and **Mio**! But well, I guess, they will only have her eyes on Itsumi-chan." Ren continue reading the script, half-listening to Kijima.

"By the way, Tsuruga-kun!"

"Hm?" _What now?_

"Tsuruga-kun, do you know Oohara-san's phone number?"

"No... I don't..."

"Ehh?! Even though you're engaged?!"

"Ahahah..."

"Then what about Itsumi-chan?"

"Sorry... I don't know hers either."

Kijima heaved a sigh. "You're useless as ever when it comes to girls." The actor casually stood up. "It's okay, I'll go ask myself."

"You're going now? You'll cause problems."

"It'll be fine we're on break after all. I'll start with Oohara-chan."

Ren just sighed as he watched his fellow actor approached the ladies.

"He never changed… Still a subtlety annoying guy…"

"Really?"

"Hey, I'm surprised you can just laugh it off when he belittled Kyoko-chan earlier." Yashiro scolded him.

Ren just smiled. "I don't mind. He didn't mean anything bad by it." _It's not like I expect others to find her charming, as long as I do, that's enough._

"What the…?" Yashiro mumbled when he saw his charged suddenly covered his face and took a deep sigh. The actor startled when his phone gone off with Kyoko's ringtone. He took the device from his pocket to answer it.

"Hello?"

 _"C-Corn! H-Have you heard the news?"_

"About what?" Ren confusedly asked.

 _"T-T-The King!"_ She exclaimed on the other line. _"The King of the Fairy Kingdom is coming!"_

Ren suddenly become silent, shocked at the information, he just gripped his phone. "...Eh...?"

 _"It's all over the news! On the 12TH of next month! He's coming back to promote his movie."_ She whispered cautiously. _"Are you alright...?"_

"Yeah… I was just surprise, that's all…"

 _"I see… Kyaaaa! A boat! There's a boat in the building!"_

Ren giggled, already imagining Lory's stunt. "Let's talk later."

" _Okay!"_

Director Ogata seems excited at the news, the staff and casts were suddenly got noisy.

"Is true Director?"

"Really?"

"It's from Fuji TV News, so it must be true."

"It will be nice if he will visit the set."

"Err… I don't really get what you are talking about…?" Yashiro asked the blushing director.

"Ah! An incredible news has come in!" Director Ogata exclaimed. "Next month, on the 12TH, the original **'Katsuki'** , the Hollywood actor, Hizuri Kuu is coming back to promote his movie!"

"Whoa! Ren! Isn't that amazing?!" Yashiro's excitement run-down when his charged seems... distant. "Ren, are you okay?"

"To think that even Tsugura-kun, will be nervous to see the original **Katsuki**!" Kijima teased, and the others softly laugh.

Ren only gave him his fake gentleman smile.

* * *

Lory smirked he's on the phone talking to someone. "That's right. If you want to meet your son, all you have to do is to make her cry, and she will surely run to him for comfort."

 _"Don't worry boss, bullying is my specialty."_ He informed, with an evil grin on his face.

"Alright, I'll see you soon next month then, on the 12TH."

After he ended the call, Lory then dialed the actor's number.

* * *

 _Lory observed the man before him, he's silent when he entered his office._

 _"Kuu is coming back to Japan. But... I assumed you already know about it..."_

 _"...Yes..."_

 _"Well yeah, it was reported in every news channel." Lory rested his head on his hand. "Well, this is just a suggestion, but how about it... Do you feel like trying to meet at all?" When Lory saw the reluctant and anxious expression on his face, he speaks up. "I won't force you..."_

Ren sighed, remembering his talked with Lory. He got a feeling that he was planning something. The green tea aroma lingers in the living room, they were watching the news and it's all about Hizuri Kuu's homecoming.

"What did Takarada- _sachou_ said? Did he tell you to go and meet him?" Kyoko reluctantly asked. She knew that it's a sensitive topic for him. Ever since the two started living together, Ren never opened the topic about his parents.

"I don't know..." Ren whispered dejectedly. "Ever since I came to Japan, he never did anything that would involve that person..."

"Err... Corn... Actually, there's something that I wanted to tell you..."

* * *

The hairstylist was done with his hair, when his manager forcedly opened the door.

"REEENNNNNNN––!" The actor was beyond shocked at his manager's new level of excitement. "I-I-It's incredible! Just now on the TV, Kuu was––!"

"I know, he arrived in Japan right?" _Honestly, what's do incredible about that?_ He thought.

"WRONG! No, but your right, but it's wrong!" The bespectacled manager was frantically moving in excitement.

"What... has happened...?" He asked calmly.

Yashiro become serious. "I saw it... That demonic pink uniform that will catch everyone's attention, and will always burnt into your eyes forever... It was only an instant, but I'm sure of it... That pink overalls, it was Kyoko-chan! Somehow… She is working with Kuu!"

Ren stared at his manager.

"..."

"..."

"...Oh…"

"That's all?!" Yashiro exclaimed.

Ren only confirmed his suspicion that Lory was planning something when he starts dragging Kyoko on it.

 _"Err... Corn... There's something I wanted to tell you..." Ren looked at her. "The president... got a Love Me request for me... and that's to be The Fairy King's personal attendant."_

 _"What?!"_

 _"He said that, he demanded to eat some homemade Kyoto dishes, and since I'm from Kyoto, I'm perfect for the job." She mumbled._

 _Ren looked at her worriedly. "I don't know what the president was planning, but... if he will make you cry, tell me immediately."_

 _Kyoko nodded and smiled at him._

* * *

Before the main topic of the news arrived, the press was talking about a certain girl, sulking, waiting, and standing next to the limo that was assigned to pick up the super VIP.

 _"What is that...?"_

 _"I guess she's here to greet him."_

 _"Still, isn't there a big mismatch compared to the car behind her?"_

 _"Could she at least wear something decent?"_

 _"Actually most of all, that's not the expression of someone who wanted to greet him."_

 _"The color of those overalls is incredible, eh."_

 _"Some kind of performance?"_

 _"Apparently, she's part of LME."_

 _I am_ _ **'Mio'**_ _, from the most intense and talked about drama right now!_ Kyoko wanted to scream that, but due to the pink overalls' curse, she looks completely different from the elegant **'Mio.'**

Kyoko instantly become alerted when the crowd started to roared.

 _He's here! I'm going to finally meet him... The Fairy King of the Fairy Kingdom!_

"Kuu-san, please look this way!"

"Kuu-san up here too!"

Kyoko almost become deaf at the people's squealing. She sighed in relief. _He seems like a nice guy..._ She was startled when Kuu meet her eyes.

"Uhmm.. How –" The girl was frozen stiff when he glared sharply at her that even stirred her Kyomons awake.

 **"Hey, you must me kidding. Did you come to pick me up? Looking like that? Oh! This is a nightmare."** Kuu walked past her and disgustingly waved his hand. **"Don't come close to me! It's shameful to walk with you."**

Kyoko hold her tongue to shout at the man. She needed to endure it until they arrived in the hotel.

* * *

At Tokyo Imperial Herald Hotel, that commoners can only look upon, at the top floor, a sole commoner was doing everything she can to satisfy the super VIP with her dishes.

Kyoko clenched her fist recalling his orders earlier.

 _Kuu immediately tossed his heavy coats to the girl._

 _ **"You've heard about what I like, right? Kyoto-style food! The rice must be in wooden container, there should be grilled and raw types of fish, and absolutely don't forget citron in the miso soup. That's all! Until it's time, whatever happens, don't wake me!"**_

 _And he slammed the door shut._

"Just wait, you traitor in your own country! I will make you say it's 'delicious' in Japanese! You were born and raised in Japan! You even started your career in Japan! You should've at least talked in your native language when you are in your native land!" Kyoko was burning with determination. "You think I don't understand any words that you've said?" She calmed herself before calling the super VIP. "Hizuri-sama!"

"What the... So you understand me at all? You looked like an idiot gaping at the airport earlier, so I thought you're stupid." Kuu shrugged. "What a drag. I had planned to yell at you for being useless and throw you out." He was munching some popcorn before tasting the soup.

Kyoko was too shocked, and angry to retort.

"It's salty!" He complained

"That's because you've just been eating popcorn. Really, a fully grown up man eating snacks before dinner!" She scolded.

"Hmp!" Kuu took the phone and call for a room service. "I don't mind western-style food at all, I'll eat anything right now. You see, my attendant is" He glanced at the girl. "Useless..."

"WHA-?! What the heck?! Takarada- _sachou_ specifically called me here because you said, you only eat homemade Kyoto dishes! I poured all my blood and soul in making those foods just to justify your bottomless pit stomach! Do you have any idea how much efforts I've put into just prepare those!" Kyoko yelled in anger.

"Oh one more thing." Kuu seems undisturbed at Kyoko's ranting. "There's a load of junk in the kitchen, could you send someone to get rid of it immediately."

 _So cruel... The King of Fairies is this cruel!_ Kyoko wanted to cry.

"I certainly requested homemade Kyoto dishes, since I was born and raised in Kyoto, but, I wanted to eat good food."

"I see... So from the start, you never have the intention of eating it."

"And...? If you've got a problem, let's hear it. Why don't you just cry and tell your boss that you can't do it?"

"Alright." Kuu blinked at the girl's instant agreement. "I will call him, give me the phone."

Kuu inwardly rejoicing, handed the phone to the girl.

She was playing at the hem on her apron before she speaks.

"Can I talk to Takarada- _sachou_? Huh? Is that so...? Ah... Ok, I understand. I'll do that. Ah! President, I'm very sorry for disturbing you, it's Mogami-san. I'm going to give my daily report. Yes, he's very pleased at the dishes that I cooked. There's no problem at all. Yes, of course! Since I've already accepted the job, I will try my very best to take care of him! Yes, then... I'm hanging up." She sighed and forcedly back the phone to its cradle.

 _In this unfathomable fight he's picking with me, it's not like me to run, and quietly leave!_ She tightened the knot on her apron, and smirked at him, letting her **Mio** -aura leaked out.

"Now then, let's get back to business, Hizuri-sama."

Kuu gulped nervously, he won't admit it out loud, but he's somewhat scared at the girl. It's the same feeling when he watched her **Mio**. He composed his self, before speaking.

"Why did you lie? If you had just told the truth, wouldn't that fix everything?"

Kyoko giggled cutely. "Oh my! I was also born and raised in Kyoto, and I grew up working in a _ryokan_. What you did cannot really be called 'cruel' per se, I encountered many drunk costumers and they often acted like you did. Hahaha. If I go and whined to every drunk costumers like that, then I won't be able to do my job properly."

 _Th-This girl! Imagining me as a drunkard! But, not bad! Is this the girl's stubborn determination that I've heard about from the boss? Very good...! Give me your best shot! But for my cute little Kuon, I'll definitely make you cry!_

Kuu suddenly mixed all the food in one plastic bag and shake it.

"I really can't stand leftovers!"

The Kyomons were already peeking outside.

 _Let us out!_

 _Come on!_

 _Let's teach him a lesson!_

 _Strangle him!_

"This disgusting food, take it back!" He shoved the plastic bag to her. "You're in the remake of _**'Tsukigomori'**_ , right?! I'd like you to share it first with that what's-his-name male lead –"

Kuu suddenly jumped, when Kyoko suddenly slammed her hands on the mahogany table.

"I don't mind you insulting me, but I won't let you insult Tsuruga Ren!" She growled. "Remember the name of the actor who already surpassed your so-so **Katsuki**."

Kuu stared at her. Then he smirked. "Oh? You seemed quite fond of him. Could it be that you have special feelings for him?"

To his amusement, she instantly blushed.

"Wha–? S-special f-f-feelings? N-No way! He's my senior in the industry, w-why would I h-have special f-f-feelings for him?" She stuttered, ears were beet-red. "For someone like me who is a novice, he is like a god!"

Kuu wanted to laugh. _So obvious!_

The girl remembered his comments earlier, and made her angry. "You compared him to a commoner! Leftovers you say? You're the one who made them into leftovers! Please eat it!" She served the food in the bowl and thrust it to him.

Kuu and Kyoko's unreasonably determination clashed.

 _This girl! She wants me to eat cat food! Just until you cry your eyes out!_

 _This man! I don't know what he was trying to pull, but I won't give up!_

* * *

"I'm home!" Kyoko instantly slump her tired body on the sofa.

"Welcome home. Are you alright?!" Ren worriedly asked when he saw her looked so tired and exhausted.

"Ugh! I get tired from preparing his food, and fighting with him for no reason." She complained. "I even made him eat leftovers."

"And he ate it?!"

Kyoko nodded. The girl glanced at him. "Corn..."

"Hm?"

She wanted to asked if he's really sure for not meeting his father, earlier, no matter how much he teased her, or make her angry, or make fun of her, whenever she looked into his eyes, its filled with... loneliness.

"Have you eaten your dinner?" She don't want to force him, she want him to see his father on his own will.

"Not yet, I was waiting for you."

"You cooked?!" She asked surprisingly.

"No." Ren chuckled. "I ordered. Just wait there while I go to get some plates."

She nodded tiredly, too tried to answer.

* * *

"So in the end, you forgot the reason you came here and got into a huge argument with Mogami-san? Are you an idiot?" Lory scolded, handed him a glass of scotch.

After Kyoko left the hotel, he was dead tired and decided to meet Lory in his mansion.

"I didn't plan on arguing at first, you see... at first, I had faith that I could become a despicable man that could make her burst in to tears. I even glare at her. I don't know how it became this way... I also find it hard to believe that I fought with a teenage girl..." He mumbled shamefully. "And she even managed me to eat those leftovers. It was exactly as you said, not afraid of anything, won't accept defeat, and has perseverance. What a fearsome girl!" Kuu shuddered at the memory where he saw a glimpse of **Mio** in her. "It was the second time I got scared of a girl, a teenager no less!"

"I told you so. In order to make that girl cry, you have to put a lot of effort into it." Lory advised to him.

"Yeah, I plan to try harder tomorrow. Even though I feel sorry for that girl, no matter what happens, as long as she will run into him." Kuu sighed dejectedly. "President..."

"What?"

"Would bullying her really make him appear by his own choice...?" He asked hopefully, pouting, and teary-eyed.

"Definitely, and he'll be burning with anger. Don't show that embarrassing expression." Lory responded, munching an apple. "When it comes to her, he will come straight at us with anger, forgetting that awkwardness of not seeing you for six years."

"Really. I think now I understand why a part of me really wanted to make her cry. When you mentioned her, I felt an uncomfortable feeling in my chest. So I've been secretly jealous of her, and she even called me a _'so-so_ _ **Katsuki.'**_ "

Lory choked from his food, and started to laugh.

"It's not funny, boss!" He pouted. "But you need to do your part too, I won't let her call you again with a smile as she reports back to you."

Lory stared at him. "What are you talking about? Report back to me?"

"It's a sign of aging." Kuu mumbled.

Lory pinched his ears. "I didn't receive it. She didn't call me."

"No way! She was even smiling when she was talking you!"

"Someone did tell me that she called, but I was talking to him at that time, so I told my secretary to tell her to call later. But afterwards, she never called back."

Kuu suddenly stood up from his seat, burning up with range, anger, and humiliation.

 _This whole time... It was an act... against me, a world-class actor! That girl! How dare she use acting to trick me!_

* * *

They are preparing for bed when Kyoko shuddered and suddenly felt a chill throughout her body. Her Kyomons woke up when they felt it too.

"Are you cold?" Ren asked in concerned. "We can turn off the air conditioner if you want."

"No, it's alright. I just felt someone's intense anger at me."

 _Who… was it? Don't tell me it was the King? Did he finally realize that the phone call was a fake?_

* * *

 **[A/N]**

This was originally separated as two chapters, but I decided to fused them together.

 **xOxO**

\- BSOL


	35. Chapter 35

Kuu already prepared to harass the girl in the instant she arrived. He already planned everything, and now, he's waiting for his target. He can't help to get excited when she's already knocking on his door.

"Hey –"

"I am really, really, sorry. About last night, I'm really sorry... I still should not have done something so disrespectful. I... must have been out of my mind... I already reflected on my actions..."

Kuu was speechless, his plans were forgotten when he saw the girl deeply bowed before him. He smiled fondly.

 _So... She was a good girl after all... Ah! No! No! It shouldn't be like that! Don't soften your heart! Be a despicable guy! Be a despicable guy! For me to meet my cute little Kuon..._

"Huh! Japanese people have no pride. I hate it when they bow and apologize for no reason. If you have time to say such nonsense, why don't you do what you need to do?"

Kyoko's expression instantly brightened up. "Yes! Thank you! I'll make your breakfast immediately, Hizuri-ou-sama!"

Kuu was shocked on the way she addressed him. _King... Hizuri...?_

"Didn't fire me... He didn't fire me... Hurry and off to work!" Kyoko chimed happily as she skipped to the kitchen.

Kuu can't help but admire the girl. _She is... a professional that is passionate and proud of her work. It's going to be harder and harder to deal with._

Kyoko dropped the wooden container and stared at the flat screen TV. _Oh my… Beagle really did it…_ She wanted to cry from happiness listening to the hosts praising the band and their song.

" _This week's_ _ **Oricon Chart**_ _'s number one is still the visual kei band Vie Ghoul's_ _ **Orpheus**_ _! It was amazing how they maintain the spot for three weeks!"_

" _ **Sing your song. Even when we're apart we can understand.**_

 _ **Hear my wind. There is only one sky that connects us two.**_

 _ **The brand-new sky is limitless.**_

 _ **Because we are not alone,**_

 _ **your love song, although far away, will beat its wings.**_

 _ **Let's believe in our shiny days.**_

 _ **It's our absolute "Love's Heart chain".**_

 _ **We'll have an innocent dream. Feel me, touch me.**_

 _ **My heartbeat is the future.**_

 _ **Yes, into the world that's waiting for the dawn...**_

 _ **Resound, Orpheus heart!"**_

" _Their latest single,_ _ **Orpheus**_ _, gained a lot of votes and one of the most downloaded songs these past weeks. But, the idol singer and Akatoki Entertainment's pride Fuwa Sho was slowly catching up! After being defeated by Vie Ghoul it seems that Fuwa Sho somehow lost his touch? Is he still in shock from being knocked down in his pedestal?"_

Kyoko widened her eyes in wonder. _Shoutaro… didn't release my song…? Why…? Did he suddenly have a change of heart…?_ She tilted her head, thinking of the possibly reasons on why change his song in the end.

 _ **Orpheus**_ _already takes the number one spot?_ She chuckled amusingly. _My song already made its way to the top, but... me, as an actress, was stuck in_ _ **Mio**_ _'s image._

"Hey! What's up with you? There aren't enough side dishes to eat, go make some." Kuu tapped the wooden container to wake up the dazing girl.

Kyoko take out the cheap seaweed pack and handed it to him, her thoughts wandered on how to break from **Mio** 's image, and become a versatile actress…

 _Why? What happened to make her this way...?! Where was that energetic girl that was here a while ago gone?_ He wondered as he obediently ate the rice with the seaweed strips.

* * *

Kyoko was in Fuji TV's living room, preparing a Kyoto vegetables hot pot, Kuu's lunch, for fifty people, while the super VIP was being interviewed. She left for it to finish cooking, when her phone vibrated. It was Sawara-san.

 _"Mogami-kun! I wanted to ask your decision about the drama that was offered to you?"_ The man asked from the other line.

Kyoko sighed. "I already... made a decision..."

 _"Oh really? Tell me!"_

"I'm going to reject it all."

 _"Seriously?"_

"Yes... I know chances like this are hard to come again... but... all of them requested for **Mio** -esque character, and I'm scared, that i will never be able to act other roles."

 _"Are you really sure with that?"_

"Yes... I'm very sorry... please refuse all my job –" Kyoko was surprised when someone grabbed her phone.

"Sorry to interrupt, this is Hizuri speaking. What she just said, pretend that you didn't hear any of it."

 _"What? Who is this...?"_

"It's Kuu."

 _"EHHHHHH?!"_

"She's just unaware of her own situation. Please wait for her to cool her head and give her some time."

 _"Okay!"_

"Then I'll count on you." After he ended the call, he casually tossed the phone back to her, failing to notice the phone's wallpaper.

"I exactly know what I'm talking about! I don't need to cool my head!" Kyoko angrily exclaimed.

Kuu glared at her. "Just by coincidence, you acted in a role that suited you and got praised, and then you started acting like a big star. You refused work that was brought to your doorstep just because they asked you act like **Mio**? Are you so special that you can dictate what roles you want already? Who do you think you are?"

"You... you don't understand how I feel...! Although I entered the acting world on a whim, I still want to improve my acting! But all they want is to act like **'Mio.'** "

Kuu gave her a look. "Your breakthrough debut is **Dark Moon** , no one knows how well you can act, and of course they would ask you to act like ' **Mio** ' because they only know that much about you." Kuu noticed her changed of expression; she no longer has that anxious look. "Just because you are asked to act like ' **Mio** ', it doesn't mean you have to exactly copy ' **Mio**.' It's fine to show another variations a long as it's powerful as ' **Mio**.'"

Kuu heaved a sighed. He waved his hand turned around from her, he's late for his lunch because of her. "Forget it. Can't you do it, can you? It's not my fault that you're stupid."

Kyoko let Kuu's advised sink in her head. She glared at the space, fist were clenched in determination.

"Hizuri-ou-sama! You said to create variations in my acting for the same character? How do I do that? Being ignored by all my classmates, having my desk thrown away, and putting a funeral flowers on my desk! These are all things that I've experienced in the past, but because they are so cliché, they can't help me in my acting!"

Kuu choked from the vegetables that he's been eating. _She really doesn't give herself any face! So... she had these sorts of past experience._ He sadly thought.

"Hizuri-ou-sama...?" Kyoko called when he became silent.

"You are the one who is doing the acting. Think about it yourself."

"Eh... But because I have no experience anything more horrible beyond that."

Kuu sighed. Not knowing what to do with the girl. "If someone were to ask you to play a character that doesn't exist in this world, which you've never seen before, never heard of, or never even known existed, will you act the way you are now?" Kyoko shook her head. "So because you've never seen it, can you even say _'I don't know'_ or _'I don't know how to act'_ without shame?"

"Oh... I... I can't say... those kinds of words..."

"Indeed. Those are not words befitting a professional." Kyoko nodded in understanding, keeping in mind every word he said. "Your **Mio** even surpassed the original, then it's not hard. Just expand your imagination more."

Kyoko suddenly felt powerless and dishearteningly sunk on the floor.

"Hey! What's with that reaction?! Don't get so depressed when you haven't started yet!" _She's not listening at all..._ Kuu heaved a tired sigh. "It seems that your talent clearly has not completely matured, yet." He mumbled. _To begin with, she lacks the skills to adapt to any role. What should I do?_ He thought for a while. _Ah!_ Kuu slowly turned his attention back to the girl on floor.

"I'm giving you a homework. You'll need to complete it by tomorrow and show it to me."

"Eh? Homework? Tomorrow?"

"I'll give you a role, and you'll put your own twist on the character. You'll act it out for me tomorrow. This is to train your creativity. If you want to improve your acting abilities, then act and show me."

"Then whom... do you want me to act?"

Kuu smirked at her. "To you… It's someone that you don't know. My… son."

Kyoko widened her eyes for a moment, then she smile.

* * *

Ren noticed Kyoko's sad and lonely expression on her face when she arrived in the set.

"Hey, are you… alright?" He asked softly.

Kyoko felt her tears coalesce in her eyes when she remembered Kuu's pained expression when he talked about his son.

 _"My memories of him... stop at age fifteen. Originally at this time, I should be seeing a 21-year old son. I wonder what he looks like all grown up... certainly, he should have become more handsome... If I had the chance, I would love to give him a big hug once again..."_

"Did he do something to you?" Ren worriedly asked when he saw her tears.

She sniffed and wiped her tears. "No, he didn't…"

"Then, what's with the tears?"

Kyoko smiled sadly. "Nah, I just remembered something."

"Kyoko-san, sorry for the wait, we're ready for you."

"I'm going now…"

Ren stared at the woman's back... _Something seems suspicious._

* * *

The actor noticed Kyoko staring at the mirror on their bathroom longer than necessary, so he decided to peek quietly.

"Hm. Maybe like this? Or maybe this is better?" She mumbled as she brushed her hair in place. She closed her eyes and recalled her first time meeting with the fairy prince. "Pleased to meet you, Kyoko. My name is… Corn."

Ren widened his eyes in shocked. _She's... going to act as me?_

"Ah, no! It should be in English since he grew up in the states."

"He always insisted that I should speak Japanese when we were talking alone, so I won't forget on how to speak his native language."

Kyoko jumped at the voice behind her, and saw him leaning on the wall, with his arms crossed, while amusingly watching her.

"Eh? Really?"

"Yeah... and why did he ask you act as me?"

Kyoko glanced at him thru the mirror. She gave him a shrug. "Maybe because, he missed his son so much?" She saw Ren with downcast eyes, feeling guilty from what she said.

"It's my homework." She told him honestly. "He wanted to test my creativity, in order to improve my acting skills."

And she told him about her worries regarding the 'act like **Mio** ' role offers.

* * *

Kyoko called Mei-chan early in the morning to borrow some western clothes that would fit for a 15-year old boy who grew up in the states. After she helped her with the costume, the designer was amazed on her transformation, she felt nostalgic at the image before her.

"Thank you so much, Mei-chan." She bowed at the designer.

"It's alright Kyoko-chan, just don't be shy to call me for help. I want to help my models in the best way I can."

Kyoko waved her hands before leaving her official edifice.

"A 15-year old boy who grew up in the sates, huh..." Mei-chan mumbled and she softly chuckled "You will be shocked when you saw her... Uncle Kuu... She looked like a long-haired version of Kuon..."

Mei-chan sighed dejectedly when she remembered her talk with Ren.

 _"Are you sure of not wanting to see him?"_

 _He didn't look at her. "Boss asked the same thing..."_

 _"I think, uncle only use his movie promotion as an excuse, to hopefully see his son after a loooooong time."_

 _"..."_

 _Mei-chan heaved a sigh. "We don't want to force you, since we know that if you're going to meet him now, it was as if, you're admitting 'defeat', and all your hard work as 'Tsuruga Ren' will go to waste."_

 _The actor didn't answer, they sit in silence until her secretary called, reminding her about her meeting_.

* * *

 _Behind this door is my super VIP father. This is Japan, I'm accompanying him on his work. The moment I opened this door, I am... Kuon._

Kyoko took a deep breath before inserting the key, opening the door.

His room was dark, the curtain is still close.

"Father, wake up. It's morning. You still have a TV guesting at 8 today." She chirped, opening the curtains, letting the sunshine in.

"Five more minutes..." Kuu groggily mumbled.

"No. Get up and take a shower while I'll make breakfast."

Kuu chuckled. "You can't even cook, Ku –" He stopped to stare at her. He was shocked to see the girl who transform into Kuon. On his half-asleep state, he forgot that he's in Japan and answered it like he used to while talking to his son.

"Father...?" She put her hands on her hips, tilting her head. "You don't have a time to cook, so I'll be cooking breakfast today."

"Err... yeah... I'll take a shower then."

* * *

 _Even though it's someone else, why doesn't it feel out of place at all...? It's almost as if she had seen the real thing and was imitating him. It feels like, seeing Kuon with long hair, aside from that, her gentle mannered tone is the same as the real Kuon though._

"Father? What is it? Staring at me like that?"

Kuu woke up from his dazed. "Ah, nothing... I'm still amazed at your cooking." He teased, referring to the charred fried eggs, and bread.

Kyoko inwardly chuckled nervously. She remembered the day when Ren tried to cook and they both have a massive stomachache in the end.

"You didn't even, at least, slice it... or toast it..." Kuu mumbled, pale as he stares at the whole loaf of bread.

"But... father, you still going to eat it all, right? I woke up late, and I no longer have time to slice and toast it."

Kuu smiled fondly. _Well, it's true that_ _ **he**_ _can't cook at all._

Kyoko's ears twitched when she heard a crunching sound. "Father...?"

"Hm?"

"Those sound just now... could it be... an eggshell...?"

"Yeah." He smiled. "It's fine though... Kuon, you... are really a smart kid! Just what you expect from son! You know that eggshells have calcium that comes with it."

"Er... You don't need to force yourself father..."

Kuu softly smiled. "For your father's sake, you worked so hard to make these, so there's no way they wouldn't taste nice, right?"

The girl was speechless as she watched him continue eating the breakfast that she clumsily made, without minding the crunchiness that comes with it. She unknowingly let tears flow... She don't know how to react on having a doting parent, and lying to her that it taste good, although she knew that it doesn't have a taste at all.

She's embarrassed, yet she felt a warm feeling in the bottom of her heart. She was so happy, yet she doesn't know how to express it, so her tears expressed it all.

* * *

"You know, why does Japanese have letters with similar shapes, but different reading, and the same word having different meanings?" Kyoko remembered the days, when she was teaching Kuon with simple kanji characters, and he said those things to her.

Kuu was beside him, suppressing his laughter. _She didn't only grasped Kuon's image, but his attitude towards Japan as well!_

"And Japanese is stingy! They only use one room for living, dining, and bed rooms!"

Kuu stifled a giggle. "That's not being stingy, that's being 'rational' – not wasting anything."

"Ah... is that so?" She deadpanned.

"Kuon, how about trying to learn kanji? There's a lot of depth to kanji, and they're really interesting."

 _"Fairy-san... Do you want me teach you how to read kanji?"_

 _"Eh? No thanks. What a drag…"_

Kyoko inwardly smiled at the sense of déjà vu. "No thanks. What a drag..." She answered in uninterested tone.

Kuu, for a moment, stared at her. She said the same thing as Kuon, after all.

* * *

 **Do you know what uncle asked for Kyoko-chan to do?**

 _Yeah... It seems that she's going to be_ _ **'Kuon'**_ _for today._

 **You still don't have a plan on meeting him?**

Ren read the message again. His resolved to have a new life in this country is strong, and he don't want it to break with just one visit.

 _No._

 **I see...**

Ren stopped when he noticed his manager halted, when he looked what caught his attention, the actor become livid, it was Fuwa Sho together with his manager. The actor still hasn't forgotten the incident in Karuizawa.

Sho narrowed his eyes on the actor, then he smirked at him.

"Tsuruga Ren." The actor raised his eyebrow, waiting for whatever he wanted to say. "Kyoko's success in showbiz, is it really because of her talent? Or she's sleeping on her way to the top?"

The actor glared at him. "Do you doubt her talent? Aren't you the one who freeze in the end?" He said, referring to the PV _. 'Kuon'_ wanted to get out so badly and give the guy a good beating, but _'Ren'_ was keeping him at bay.

"She got lucky at all!" Sho defended. "Listen here Tsuruga, you –" The singer was interrupted, when someone suddenly landed between them, wearing a boy's outfit.

"Kyoko...?" He whispered in surprised. _That's her, right?_ The singer wondered.

The girl noticed the actor's surprised look, and she smiled at him.

"It's nice to meet you, Mr… uhm…" She was trying to remember the name of the man before him. "Uhmmm… Ah! Ren! Tsuruga… right?" She tilted her head.

The blond singer and the two managers were bewildered at her change of attitude. Yashiro was looking around, thinking that maybe, she's was taping a commercial or something.

"You're the guy doing the so-so **Katsuki** in **Dark Moon** , right?! I saw you on the video boss gave me!" She exclaimed happily.

"Oi Kyoko! What the hell? Why are you looking and talking like that? Are you on a gag?" Sho scolded, the girl didn't even paid attention on him, and now she's talking like a different person.

The girl tilted her head on him. "Kyoto...? You mean the old capital in the west? Father's hometown?"

"Kyoko-chan is acting really strange!" Yashiro can't help but exclaimed.

"It's an honor to be known by the son of the original **Katsuki**." Ren smiled at her. "You are… Hizuri Kuon, aren't you?"

Kyoko plastered a happy and bright smile. "Yes!"

Ren smiled and reached out his hand. "It's nice to meet you, Kuon."

She received his hand, and gave him a firm handshake. "Same here, Ren!"

"EH? EH? EHHHHH?!" The bespectacled manager has his head spinning at the interaction. _So this is not Kyoko? It's a boy? Wait! Maybe Kyoko-chan has a twin brother._

"What the hell are you talking about Tsuruga? No matter how you looked at her, it's Kyoko!" Sho exclaimed in anger.

Before the actor can answer, they were startled at the new voice.

"Oi. What are you doing over there?"

The people involve turned their heads and there, they saw the super VIP descending from the stairs. Sho was starstruck, so as his manager, they were lost in words.

"R-Ren! Reeeen! It's Kuu! Waaa! We met Kuu!" Yashiro frantically whispered. "Oh my gosh! It's him in the flesh! What should we do? What should we do?"

"Now, now, calm down Yashiro-san."

 _This guy... It really doesn't affect him at all_! The manager doesn't know if he will be proud or piss off on how calm he handled the situation.

Ren felt his stare at him, and so, he stared back.

"Kuon, we're going home."

 _Eh? 'Kuon'? But, isn't that what Ren called at Kyoko's twin earlier?_ Yashiro wondered.

"Dad! You're done!" Kyoko run towards him "Dad look! It's Ren! It's Ren from **Dark Moon** , who has the same role as you!" She excitedly said, pointing at the actor.

Kuu finger strike her forehead. "Don't point your fingers at people."

"I'm… sorry."

He fondly patted her head "It's alright, as long as you understand." Kyoko felt something from the bottom of her heart moved when he patted her head.

"Hizuri Kuu!" The actor turned and saw the other two people. "I am Fuwa Sho, and I am a huge fan of yours! Can I... Can I have a picture together with you?" He announced with admiration.

The Hollywood star smiled at them. "Sure. Kuon, take the picture."

"EEEEEH~~~" She breathed dejectedly. "Fine." She pouted.

* * *

Sho has huge smile on face as Kuu stands between him and Shoko, who, like him, seemed flustered.

"Excuse me, Sensei!"

"Hm? What is it?"

"How... was my version of your son, ' _Kuon_ '?"

Kuu smiled at her. "I never once thought ' _my son wasn't like that_.' In other words, you successfully created your own role and brought the 'role' to life with the setting."

"...I see..."

"What's with that sullen reaction? I'm saying you were successful though. If you can conquer that weakness, you have the potential to become an amazing actress of rare ability."

Kyoko stared at him, and heaved a long melancholic sigh.

"Why are you so dejected?! If you can conquer that weakness, I'm telling you, you can definitely make a big step in forwards! Why are you become less and less spirited?!" He scolded.

"...Yehhh... "

"Don't you 'yeh' me! What's with that attitude! Say 'yes' with full of energy!"

"...Yessss..."

Kuu sighed. _This girl is hopeless..._ "To conquer that weakness you must focused to act in dramas. No matter what the role, don't express a preference before acting it. You got that?"

Kyoko looked down. "...yeah..." She immediately straightened up when she saw him ready to finger strike her forehead again. "Yes! Oberon-ou-sama!" ( **Oberon** : The King of the Fairies in medieval folklore, and husband of Titania)

"To only take on roles you prefer and dismissing those you don't, it's like making a grand announcement that you are malnourished actor. You will end up as a stale. Dried-up radish." He explained. "Understand? You'll be like a radish that can't even become a radish! If you want to become a radish, then at least, become a decent one that can even make into salad!"

"NO WAAAAY!" Kyoko cried. "I want to become a decent radish!"

"It's probably that, you just haven't yet experienced the true fascination of acting."

"Eh?" The girl blinked at him.

"Once you experience it, you'll become addicted. Enough that, when a role you enjoy ends, you'll have a sense of loss, and be 'lonely.'" Kuu grinned at her. "You do have the necessary qualities. Once you understand 'that', you will definitely grow massively as a radish. Enough that... you will become the star of the salad."

"Err… sensei, are you… perhaps, hungry?"

"You noticed?!" The actor beamed at her.

"It's too obvious you've been using food as an example! Oh well, just wait there while I make something for you." She instructed as she went to the kitchen.

"I want your cooking, not _Kuon's_ cooking... okay?!" He followed up from the living room.

Kyoko chuckled. "Yes, sir!"

* * *

Kuu's phone gone off while he's waiting in anticipation for his food to be done.

"Hello?"

 _"Ah, it's me."_

"Boss!" He exclaimed.

 _"It seems that you gave that girl some homework, I heard it from Mei-chan."_

"Oh? She told you?"

 _"Mm. Mm... So? What happen to your plan to 'make her cry her eyes out and ran into him for comfort'?"_

"Crap! I totally forgot about it!"

Lory chuckled on the other line. _"It seems that your true self came out and you even gave her some acting guidance in the end. I'll look forward at the results though."_

"Boss, if you find a raw diamond, wanting it to become polished, is natural right?" Kuu proudly smirked. "That girl... can be one hell of an actress in the future."

 _"Oh? So you really did sense something about that girl, huh?"_

"Yes... If she will be nourished properly, she can even conquer the international stage." He proudly stated.

* * *

Kuu almost drool at the beautiful decorated cake that Kyoko take out from the kitchen. The girl took a slice and gave the rest to him.

"This is for you, sensei! Go ahead and eat!"

"Amazing, you really got the hang of it." He muttered.

The two were eating in a comfortable silence when he speaks up. "Really, no matter you cook for me, it' delicious!"

"Eh?" Kyoko bashfully smiled, embarrassed at the sudden compliment. "You think so?"

Kuu nodded. "Not only with main courses, but even desserts. You will make a good mother in the future." He said with a bright smile.

Kyoko dropped her spoon. "A good mother?" She growled.

 _Crap!_ _ **Mio**_ _suddenly came out! Is this a taboo subject?_ Kuu wondered.

"So if you make sure the kids get some food, is that enough to become a good mother...?

Kuu sweat dropped. "W-Well... Love is most important –"

" **LOOOOOVE?!** " Kuu flinched when she growled louder, her voice filled with intense hostility.

"If the most important thing is something like that, then I don't understand, 'cause I never felt what a mother's love is in the first place." She spat bitterly. "I never felt what a parental love is, in actuality."

"Making homemade food or sweets for your children, couldn't that be an expression of love...?"

"I don't know… because my mother never cooked for me, not even once before she left me." She stated with a cold expression.

The two succumb in silence, Kuu don't know what to say to feel her better.

"By the way... how about Titania? Your wife?"

"Eh? Titania?"

Kyoko nodded. "The Queen of Fairies!" She exclaimed dreamily. "I'm sure she's the most beautiful woman in the Fairy Kingdom!" Kuu was amazed how she can switched her emotions, earlier, she was cold while talking about her mother, and now she's lost in her fantasies about fairies!

"Well, her name is Julie, not Titania, but for me, she's the most beautiful woman in the world."

"Oh! Does she do any cooking?"

"Ah yes, she does! Considering she's so busy, she cooks quite a lot, however, I don't know if it's because taste is so unique, or because of the random ingredients, but she sure doesn't make food for all tastes..." He confessed with a bright smile. "But, having meals with the family is very important to my wife, so she'd stuff Kuon's mouth so full that he's have trouble breathing whenever he didn't like it."

Kyoko blanched at the image of Ren, where he was being forced to eat breakfast. _To think that, I just did what his mother did to him. Now I understand why he has a little appetite. I'm so sorry, Corn... I won't let you get traumatized again._

"When I think about it, he always got teary eyes whenever food was mentioned. That boy, I cannot say he had a very happy expression." He stated glumly.

 _I know that feeling, sensei! I know it well!_

"Since then, his smile gradually faded as he grew up... It's probably my fault, though... The more I was doing my best as an actor in America, I caused him pain... Both I and my wife were so busy working that we failed to notice that. Until something happened, and became unable to move on." Kuu stated in a voice filled with sadness and regret. "We both love that boy from the bottom of our hearts and we believed we were making him happy... However, to him it might not have like that... that's why he used the fact that my wife was away for work, and chose to leave the house without saying goodbye."

Kyoko was trembling on her place.

 _If you must, leave the place that will hinder you from moving on._

She remembered what she told him on her letter years ago. _I see... sensei and his wife were sad... and it's my fault... if only I didn't suggest such thing to him..._

" _'If he weren't my son... perhaps he could've been a lot happier...'_ That's what I've been thinking over and over."

Kyoko let her sad tears flow as she noticed Kuu's sadness, loneliness, and longing to meet him.

"I'm..." Kuu glanced at her and was surprised to see her crying. "I'm so sorry..." She whispered. "I'm... so sorry... for making you sad."

The actor panicked on what he was going to do when she covered her face and sobbed, kept muttering 'I'm so sorry.'

 _W-Wait! What should I do? What should I do? Water! Yes water!_ He ran into the kitchen to get a glass of water. _Wait, this is my plan to begin with... I finally made her cry... But her reason of crying is different!_

Kuu was torn between comforting the girl, and to carry on his plan. He sighed and chose the former. When he went back to the living room, she's still crying and hiccups.

"Here..." He handed her the glass of water, and patted her head "You didn't do something that you needed to apologize for."

"But..." She hiccuped. "You must be wanted to meet him."

Kuu sadly smiled "Yes... and if I was given the chance to meet him, I will give him a big hug."

Kyoko stood up and went to her bag to look for something. She took the purple-blue stone and gripped it tightly, and went back to her him.

"Sensei..."

"Hm?"

"Open your hands." The actor obeyed, then Kyoko gave him the stone. "It's a magical stone." She informed him. "It will make your wish come true." She smiled at him.

"Eh?" Kuu blinked and looked at the stone.

The girl glanced at the clock. "Just silently make a wish, and it will come true before the clock strikes twelve." She grinned at him. When Kuu only stared, she sighed. "There's no harm in trying..."

"Right..." While Kuu have his eyes closed and silently wished to at least meet his son, Kyoko carefully stood up and open her phone.

 _Are you... already at home_? She sent him a text.

 **Yes... Are you on your way now?**

 _Not yet, but a little bit later..._

 **I see... okay. Take care on your way home.**

 _Yeah..._

"Thanks for this." Kyoko jumped when he was already standing behind her. "I somehow felt better." He said, handed her back the blue stone.

"I'm glad…"

* * *

Kuu never believed in magic, nor wishes, but he don't understand his self as to why he kept glancing at the clock after Kyoko left his hotel room. He heaved a sigh. "What is she now, a fairy godmother?" He chuckled, remembering her expression while telling him to make a wish. "So… childlike…"

He stood up, heading to his room to have a rest and to think for another plan on how he can meet his son when his phone rings.

"Yes?"

 _"Kuu! I have good news!"_

The Super VIP Hollywood actor widened his eyes as he listened to Lory, informing him that Ren called and made an appointment to meet him tonight.

 _Just silently make a wish, and it will come true before the clock strikes twelve._

Kyoko's words came back to his mind. Kuu, by reflex, glanced at the cock, its 11:40 in the evening.

"Boss…" Kuu tried not to cry from happiness at long last… he can see his beloved son again.

 _"Yes?"_

"I think… magic do really exist. And I have a wonderful fairy godmother."

* * *

 _ **Orpheus**_ was performed by Miyano Mamoru, ironically, the same singer who voiced Fuwa Sho and sung _**Prisoner**_. Lels! XD

 _ **Orpheus**_ was UtaPri's Season 1 OP.


	36. Chapter 36

Kyoko tiredly sighed as she opened the door in their condominium unit, she saw Ren in the living room doing something on his laptop.

 _"'If he weren't my son... perhaps he could've been a lot happier...' That's what I've been thinking over and over."_

 _"My father is my hero... I am proud that he's my father!"_

Ren immediately stood up when she suddenly dropped on the floor and started crying.

"Hey… what happen?" He asked in concern and brought her to his arms.

"Corn… he… he was so sad… and it's my fault…" She sobbed. "It's because I advise such thing to you… you left them… He wanted to see you badly…" She cried out her guilty feelings. "He even said… that… you could've been a lot happier if you weren't his son…"

Ren gripped the girl tightly he was surprised that his father said such things…

"He was… your hero… right? Corn… can't you… can't you… at least meet him, even just for a few minutes? For me…? I want to make it up to him for suggesting such thing to you."

Ren was torn between his pride and the feeling of wanting to meet his father, but in the end, he chose the latter… to make her happy.

"Alright, I will meet him…" Kyoko was surprised and looked at him.

"Really?"

Ren nodded, wiping her tears. "When I left home, I didn't consider the feelings of the parents I left behind."

"Thank you…"

When Kyoko calmed down from crying, he phoned Lory.

 _"Ren! What's wrong? It's so weird that you're calling my cell directly. Some kind of emergency?"_

"Boss, I'd like to speak to you tonight, with _that_ person."

 _"Eh? Really?!"_

"Yes in your house. I'll be there by twelve."

 _"Okay! I'll call him immediately."_

Kyoko glanced at him and softly smiled.

* * *

Kuu was restless, walking back and forth, while listening to the ticking of the clock. And Lory, on the other hand, was getting annoyed.

"You're annoying. Calm down. Weren't you prepared?"

"Even if I'm prepared, I'm still nervous. It's been six years after all. And our meeting earlier at the TV station was just a coincidence." He mumbled nervously. "I don't know what to talk to him about! Should I ask if he already has a girlfriend?"

Lory snorted. "Try that, and he'll slash you without second thought."

"President..." Lory's assistant, who's wearing a turban, entered the room. "He has arrived."

"I see. Just what you'd expect of the never late king, who always arrived earlier than scheduled." Lory proudly said. "Hey Kuu."

The Super VIP Hollywood actor slowly turned to doorway and stood up, finally facing the son that he misses so much. The two were staring with each other both don't know what to say first.

"Hey…" To the two men's surprised, it was Ren who speak up first. "How… uhm… How are you…?"

Kuu can't help but feel happy, then the clock chimed, it's already twelve o'clock.

"I'm… fine…" Kuu took a better look at him. He seemed healthy, and doing well. "You look fine…"

"Yeah…"

They both succumbed in uncomfortable silence again. Lory blew the smoke from his cigar.

"Why are you even whispering? Seriously, just talk normally its okay to have your parent-child conversation."

The parent and child froze. "Ah, they froze." He heaved a sigh. "Ren, you yourself said that you wanted to meet with him."

Kuu smirked. "Ah~ Did she finally tell you what I did to her as my attendant, and decided to come here? Or you want to ask my real intention why I let her act as _'Kuon'_ today?"

Lory jaw dropped. _This idiot! Did he really want to be killed that badly?!_

Ren frowned at him. "Isn't it because you missed the _'Kuon'_ that you used to love with all your heart? The pure and innocent _'Kuon'_?" The actor immediately covered his forehead, when he saw him getting angry and ready to finger strike his forehead.

" _'Used to'_ huh? Can't you stop using the past tense? Even though to the other people you become rough and wild, to me, you are still my cute little Kuon that cannot be substituted by anyone else!" He yelled, scolding him.

Ren looked down guiltily. "I'm sorry…"

"Stupid, you don't need to apologize, honestly, I received a lot of 'sorry' today." Kuu informed him, and in a blink of an eye, he's already sitting on the couch, globing all the food that Lory prepared. "That girl, I don't know what happened, but when I told him about you, she suddenly cried, and kept apologizing. I don't know why though. And she even called my wife _'Titania'_ and called me _'Oberon-ou-sama'_ , is she fond of fairies?"

Ren can already imagine her dreamy eyes, and he unknowingly smile. Lory snickered seeing his expression. The actor ignored him and took the seat next to his father.

"By the way, what you saw earlier was her special acting training. It's because she had trouble with the role for her new drama and was completely at loss."

"That girl, if she can overcome that weakness, she'll get used to being a _'mere handful'_ actress." Lory added.

"Indeed. She's the same as you, a pretty scary type of actor."

Ren softly smiled. "I'm glad that you helped her somehow. Thanks."

Kuu paused from shoving the food in his mouth to stare at him. "Do you… perhaps… like her… romantically?" He asked carefully. His soft, and loving smile, answered his question.

"EEEEEEH?!" Lory and Ren jumped when he suddenly exclaimed. "What should I do? What should I do? I did some nasty things to her! Oh my god! I did all _that_ to my future daughter-in-law!" Kuu cried in panic.

"What _exactly_ did you do to her?" Afraid of his son, he was forced to confess what he did on her first day.

"But it was boss' idea!" He exclaimed, pointing at Lory.

"Oi, who told me that _'bullying is my specialty'_?"

"Eh, but you're the one who told me to _'make her cry her eyes out, for sure, she will complain to him.'_ "

The two men were passing the blame back and forth, until Ren softly laugh. They both blinked, making sure that they're not hallucinating.

"She already told me about it." Ren confessed.

"Eh?"

"But, you only raise her fighting spirit. She's not that fragile to begin with."

"Well... that's true... she even compared me to a drunkard, and made me eat leftovers in a garbage bag." Kuu mumbled, and shivered at the memories. "She's really frightening."

"By the way…"

"Hm?"

"How is she?"

"Who?" Kuu tilted his head in confusion.

"The person that she referred as _'Titania'_? Your beautiful wife, Julie." Ren noticed that he become serious. "What's… the matter…?"

"Actually… That's the main reason why I returned to Japan... I only used my movie promotion as excuse, but in fact… It has something to do with her… and I have something to request for you."

"Request…?"

"I know how important your image and position as _'Tsuruga Ren'_ , but, Kuon… Just once would be fine… Even for a few minutes would be fine… Can't you… return as _'Kuon'_ …?"

Ren stared at him. "Did… something happen to her?"

"Well…"

* * *

Kyoko was playing on his laptop after he left, she's browsing the internet when she saw Sho's picture together with Kuu, the one that she took when they coincidentally meet them at Sunrise TV, the singer posted it on his social media accounts and brag about it. She rolled her eyes, not wanting to read the comments, and decided to look for a nice birthday present when her phone vibrated.

It's a text message from Mei-chan.

 **Thank you… Kyoko-chan.**

The girl tilted her head.

 _For what?_

 **You just made a parent happy.**

Kyoko softly smiled. Right… Mei-chan didn't know yet that she already knew about her relationship with Ren. It was sometime after her injury she asked in the passing on how he knew that the Director and Mei-chan are already married.

 _"Mei-san is my cousin, her mother is my father's older sister. Her mother married an American, and that's why she has an American surname –_ _ **Anderson**_ _. Her full maiden name was Mei Hizuri Anderson, and she's my mother's_ protégée _in designing and modeling."_

 _"Really? That's cool! Then why she's not carrying Director Yamato's name, then?"_

 _"_ _ **'Mei Anderson'**_ _is for business purposes only, but in legal papers, she's_ _ **'Mei Tezuka.'**_ _"_

 _"I see... so Director's full name was 'Tezuka Yamato' huh..." She mumbled. "Oh, now I get it!" She gasped in realization. "No wonder why her designer label is_ _ **M &T**_ _... M And T..._ _ **M**_ _ei_ _ **And**_ _-erson_ _ **T**_ _-ezuka. And the name of her fashion magazine,_ _ **MhAT Vogue**_ _"_

 _"Amazing! As expected of you..." Ren clapped his hands. "People who don't know the meaning behind it thought that she's working with another designer, like_ _ **D &G**_ _."_

 _"But still! Being married, but the staff didn't say anything!"_

 _"Their marriage is a secret itself." He explained, surprising the girl. "They only invited 100 guests, excluding the closest family members, and they only have one camera man. So, only few people know."_

 _"Whoa… How old is she anyway?"_

 _"24… She got married at 18."_

Kyoko smiled and sent her a reply.

 _I know Kuon wanted to meet him too… It's been six years, after all…_

* * *

Mei-chan widened her eyes at Kyoko's reply…

"So she knew about his real identity?" She mumbled. She's pulling an all-nighter she needed to finish the costumes that was requested on her.

Earlier that evening she received a call from her overjoyed uncle, informing him that Kuon asked Lory to meet him. The designer's intuition says that it has something to do with Kyoko.

 _"Did you tell Kyoko-chan about Kuon, uncle?"_

 _"Hm? Of course! And she was crying after hearing his story... You know her, Mei?"_

 _"Of course, she's my model after all." She proudly said. "She's a diamond in the rough."_

 _"Oh? For you to compliment her, I think I will tell Julie about her too."_

 _"Don't do that!" She whined. "She's my model. And you should think about your meeting with Kuon."_

 _"Ah, right! I need to get ready."_

Mei-chan sent her reply.

 _I see… You knew about him, Kyoko-chan?_

 **Yes…**

 _About his past too?_

 **Yes… about Rick too…**

Mei-chan softly smiled.

 _I'm glad… I thought he's keeping it from you. That boy, if it wasn't for you, maybe he won't even plan on meeting his father… His pride will hinder him, he's too proud for that._

 **Yeah… because of the vow he made to his self when he came here.**

Mei-chan still remembered the first time he went to her office, as 'Tsuruga Ren', declaring his bold decision.

 _"When I'm in this form, I am not related to you, and you are not related to me."_

 _"How long will you take that persona?"_

 _"Until I become a successful Japanese actor 'Tsuruga Ren' and return home by my own power, until then, I won't appear as 'Kuon' ever again, not to my parents, or even to you."_

 _"I see… I understand…"_

* * *

"Ren, should I call Ten to prepare you for your transformation?"

The actor shook his head. "No need, Miss Woods already made a Kuon wig for me."

Both men blinked. _Kuon… wig…?_

"Eh? So you mean, you sometimes go out in Kuon's appearance?!" Kuu exclaimed in surprised.

"Yes. I don't want to hassle Miss Woods in transforming me into 'Kuon' every time I accepted a job overseas…" He explained. "So I told her to make me a wig instead."

"Oh…"

"I will record the video when I get home, and hand it tomorrow."

"Can I come to your place?" Kuu excitedly asked.

"No!" Kuu was startled when he slightly raised his voice. "I mean, you can't… What if someone will see you?"

"Well… you're right… But you know, I already prepare myself for your refusal."

"She was away when the president took me from home, I didn't considered both of your feelings. However, if a single message can put her at ease, then I'd be glad to do it."

"Kuon…" Kuu whispered, and he's about to cry.

* * *

"You're still awake?" He asked in surprised when he come home, seeing her in the living room with music sheets in the table, and guitar on hand.

"Yup! I can't sleep. How did it go?"

"It was fine, he requested something from me." Ren told her about the video message that he wanted to show to his mother.

"Then, what are you waiting for? Let's do it!"

The girl helped him with his hair, and took the camera and tripod from the studio. He was sitting on the couch, nervous, to finally express his feelings for his parents after six long years...

"Hey boss…"

"Hm?"

"Have you ever been to his place?"

"No, but I helped him in choosing a place."

"I see… Do you think Kuon's hiding something in his place?"

Lory gave him a look. "What are you planning now?"

"I want to see what kind of place he's living! Who knows, he might not have enough food, and always ordered take-outs!"

"If you want to go, then go by yourself, just don't run to me, crying, while asking for help, if he won't talk to you anymore."

"EEEEEH~~~"

* * *

"Oh! I see… so you're in a character last time?!" Yashiro surprisingly asked. "You were Hizuki Kuu's son, Kuon, when we met you!"

"Yup!" The actress beamed at him. "I was basically in the middle of acting and can't explain."

They're in **Dark Moon** set, and the bespectacled manager immediately asked her if she has a twin brother, the girl explained that it's only a special training.

"I was surprised that Ren played along! I never knew that Kuu has a son! I never heard of the name _'Hizuri Kuon'_ in showbiz!"

"He was laying low for a while, and I'm sure he will make a huge comeback in the show business soon. Right?" She smiled at Ren, who was listening at them the whole time.

"Yeah…"

Kyoko tell her experiences when she was playing as his son. "Kuon was totally a 'father's boy'! And he was spoiled rotten by his doting father!"

"Heh. I totally agree." Ren seconded, smiling.

* * *

"The fake angel is here!" Kiyora and Dasuku excitedly exclaimed. They are in Japan Crown Records, Vie Ghoul's new label. After the success of their debut single _**'Rebirth'**_ and followed by another hit single _**'Orpheus'**_ , there are lots of recording companies and composers got interested on them, and their enigmatic manager, signed a contract with Japan Crown.

"I have a name, and it's not fake angel! It's 'Kyoko'!" The girl gushed. The band called the actress during lunch time, telling her that they have a surprise, coincidentally, Kyoko also finished writing few songs for their album, with their latest single befitting for Christmas season.

"Amazing, and it's all original." Miroku murmured when he saw the scores.

Kyoko grinned at him. "Of course! It's my compositions after all, I have more confident in my writing skills, than acting." She joked.

"Kyoko."

"Yes?"

Reino handed her an unsealed envelope, the members where grinning behind their leader. "This is your payment as our composer."

"Oh…" The girl was curious and accepted it when she carefully opened it, her eyes widened. "B-But! It's a blank check!" _Are they playing a prank on me?_

"Indeed." Reino smirked.

"Our manager already put his signature and your name on it, so it's up to you now, to write how much you wanted." Miroku explained.

"EEEEH?! Seriously?!" She exclaimed incredulity.

The band members nodded.

"Thank you…" She whispered, she slowly glanced at them and smile.

"We were the one who supposed to thank you." Reino stated with a small smile.

"Yay! Let's get to work and defeat Fuwa Sho!" Dasuku cheerfully exclaimed. The five men jumped when Kyoko suddenly slammed her hands on the keyboards, resonated a scary noise.

"What was that again?" The girl growled. Reino was awed at the menacing aura surrounding her, it was fascinating. "So you were just singing my songs just to defeat one singer? If you are that shallow, then I will stop this!"

"EEEEH?!" Kiyora and Dasuku exclaimed; Shizuru and Miroku widened their eyes; and Reino was smirking.

"Sing for yourself, and for your fans! I don't want you to have that kind of thoughts while performing my song!" The girl scolded. "Because I didn't write these with _'defeat Fuwa Sho'_ in mind! I wrote this for you, so I hope, you will do the same."

The members smiled, understanding her point.

"Yes, ma'am!"

* * *

Kyoko was happy, yet lonely... She's happy knowing that Ren decided to meet his father, meaning, this will be the last night for being Kuu's attendant.

"Kyoko-chaaaaaaaaan~~~" Kuu welcomed her with full energy. "Thank you so much~~ My wish came true last night~~"

Kyoko smiled. "That's great! So, if you make a wish sincerely, then it will surely come true, huh…"

"Indeed… And since this is my last day, let me help you cook!" The Super VIP skillfully chopped the vegetables into the mixing bowl, while she was stirring the rice in the wood container.

"Amazing! So you can cook! Then why I was given the task to be your attendant?"

Kuu froze. _Crap! I tell her 'So that I can bully you.'_ "W-Well, because I'm busy! Have you ever seen anyone cooking for his own meals while on a pleasure trip?"

"Oh… So that's it…" She mumbled. "Kuon is lucky to have a parent like you, he might not show it, but he loves his parents so much… To him, you are his hero… That's, at least, what I felt when I acted as _'Kuon'_ yesterday…" Kuu stared at the girl. She softly smiled. "I never knew how it feels to have a father, so I was happy and thankful for letting me experienced it for the first time."

He suddenly flicked her forehead.

"Ouch!"

"What are you talking about? I only ended your homework, to play as _'Kuon'_ , but I don't remember severing our bond as father-and-child!" He scolded.

Kyoko stared at him. "Eh…?"

"Won't you call me _'dad'_ anymore…?"

The girl felt her tears in the corner of her eyes. "You… really mean that…?"

"Of course!"

Kyoko cried… it was as if, for the first time, someone wanted her to be their child.

* * *

Kuu glanced the clock, it's ten in the evening, he stretched his arms, he's finally done packing his things for his departure tomorrow. He went to the kitchen to grab something to eat when he heard a phone ringing, and it's not his ringtone. He was looking around from the source and it led him to the living room, and there he saw a blinking pink phone.

"Kyoko-chan forgot her phone?" He mumbled. The ringing stopped, but it gone off again after a few minutes. "I better answer it." Kuu picked up the device and flipped it open. He raised his eyebrow at the caller ID, it was written in English alphabet. " _'Corn'_?" He read it out loud. "What kind of parents who named their son from vegetables?"

He pressed the answer button. His heart stopped when he heard the person on the other line speaks _. "Sweetheart? Are you on your way home now?"_ Kuu instinctively blushed at the endearment.

 _Wh-Wh-Wh-What's the meaning of this?! Those two! Are they-! What?! When?! How?!_ His mind was in pandemonium on how his biological son and his surrogate daughter are living together!

" _Hello?"_ The doting father snapped from his thoughts when he noticed the change on his son's voice. He opened his mouth and close, open it again, he wanted to answer him but no voice will come out.

"K-K-K-uon?" He stuttered. He heard him gasped.

" _Father? How –"_ Kuu heard a small voice from the background saying _'I'm home'_ and _'What's wrong?'_ Kyoko maybe noticed his son's confused expression. And he's just listening to them.

" _Can you check your phone?"_ He heard him ordered, and heard some rustling sound, Kyoko's exclamation.

" _Oh no! It's gone! Corn, someone stole my phone! Ohmygosh! What should I do?!"_ She cried in panic.

 _Ren chuckled. "It was not stolen. You forgot it in the Imperial Hotel."_

" _How did you know?"_

Kuu guessed that Ren showed her that they're talking. _"Look."_

" _Ohmigosh! Otou-sama!"_

Kuu needed to put the phone away from his ear. "Wh-Wh-Wh-What's the meaning of this?"

" _I appreciate it if you won't say a word to the president about this." Ren warned sternly._

"He didn't know?" He gasped in surprise.

" _He didn't."_

Kuu grinned. "You can trust me. But" His voice changed. "Be sure to be a gentleman, young man! Are you sleeping in separate beds?" He sounded like a doting father who just learned that his only daughter already gotten a boyfriend for the first time. Kyoko's cry in embarrassment answered his question. "Wha-!"

" _But nothing happen!" Ren immediately followed up. "We're just 'sleeping'!"_

"Are you sure?" He growled.

" _Yes!" His two children answered immediately._

"Good. Sleep now. I will give Kyoko-chan's phone back tomorrow, okay?"

" _Okay." Ren answered._

" _Otou-sama! I'm so sorry for lying to you!"_

"It's alright Kyoko-chan! Now I have some information that the boss didn't know about! It will make Julie happy!"

" _You mean Titinia?!"_

Kuu giggled. "Yup! Her!"

The couple already said their goodbye before they will talk about fairies and magic again. Kuu can't stopped the grin on his face when he saw the phone's wallpaper – it was his Kuon hugging Kyoko, both are smiling at the camera.

* * *

"You really can't help it, can you?" Kyoko snickered at the actor beside her.

"I was just following the president's orders." He pouted.

"I was really happy when he welcomed me with a smile on his last day. I was glad that somehow, I made your parents happy." Ren softly smiled at her, thanking that the people were not paying attention on them at the moment. "That's why I wanted to call him out and say goodbye, but there are lots of people around, I can't say it the way I had imagined it."

"If you call out to him, I'm sure he'll notice you tho. Like you did the other day, calling out _'father'_ "

Kyoko blushed. "B-B-B-But..." Their attention went to the roaring crowds.

"Ah!" Kyoko gasped when she saw the super VIP actor talking to his fans. "O-O-Oto… O-O-Oto…" The girl slumped on the floor. "It's no use, I can't do it." She mumbled.

 _No Kyoko, you have to do it! You even prepared a gift for him!_ She gritted her teeth.

"FATHER!"

All men stopped to turn around.

 _"Whose daughter is that?"_

 _"She clearly said 'father.'"_

 _"I wonder who tho."_

The people start whispering around, wondering who is the 'father' that she called.

Kuu smiled at pink-overalls clad young lady. "Oh! Did you come to see me off, Kuon?"

 _"Eh? 'Kuon'? But, isn't that the name of Kuu's son right?"_

 _"You mean to say that girl is 'Kuon'?"_

 _"No way! 'Kuon' is a boy. Just what kind of relationship she has with Kuu?"_

 _Well... I'm sure boss will probably give them an accurate explanation later._ Ren thought, watching from the side lines.

"Father."

"Yes?"

"I will try to do it…"

"Yeah? Have you made up your mind?"

"Yes!" She answered with determination. "Honestly, I don't like the 'bully' role after all, but I decided not to run away, this is my first obstacle as an actress, so I will give it my all and fight!"

Kuu give him an approval smile, and winked. "That's a good resolution. As expected, that's my girl!"

Kyoko flushed and smiled at him, as Ren was watched them fondly. "And father, please accept my gift!" She handed a small box to him. "Open it when you are already in the plane."

Kuu accepted the gift and caught his son's eyes. Ren gave him respectable bow as his way of saying 'Goodbye and Take Care.'

In the plane, Kuu was smiling, looking at the window, glad that he accomplished his original mission and he can happily meet his wife back home.

 _These children of mine... really... I look forward to see them grow as actors and as humans._ He sighed contently. _Do your best, Kuon!_

Kuu opened the small box that Kyoko gave, he grinned when he saw a very well made, realistic Kuon-voodoo doll key chain.

"That girl…" He amusingly chuckled.

* * *

During their lunch break, in the cafeteria, Mimori won't stop bragging Sho's picture with the Hollywood star, which gained lots of comments and likes on the singer's social media accounts.

"Because my Sho-chan is not an ordinary artist after all! They can even pass as father-and-son!" The young model exclaimed, and her friends agreed.

Kyoko cringed at the idea. _There's no waaaaaaay he can his son! He's nowhere near Corn's level..._

"Mimori, look! Sho-chan's song fell in third place in this week's _Oricon chart_!" Her friend exclaimed and shoved her phone to her.

"What?!" The model exclaimed in horror.

"Vie Ghoul songs occupied the first and second places!"

"It's the first time that something like this happened!"

"I knew it! Vie Ghoul is an amazing band! And Reino is so handsome!" One of the students said loudly. They are another group of friends, and they are not-so-Fuwa Sho fans, in short, Mimori's enemies. And the Akatoki model lashed out at them sometimes, despite of being her seniors.

"I prefer Shizuru! He's a silent type~"

"They're latest single was a Christmas themed song! They really deserved the number one and two spots."

Kyoko stifled a grin from the praises that she was hearing for the band.

"I honestly don't like Fuwa Sho's songs... I don't feel any emotions on it. Just like in his _**'Prisoner'**_ , the reason why I voted for it was because of the PV, not because of the song itself."

"Whoa! You said something deep, Hina! As expected from Lilia-sama's granddaughter!"

The actress whipped her head to the group of girls. _Lilia-sama's granddaughter… she says…?_

Mimori narrowed her eyes at them. "I can't believe that the granddaughter of the well-known musician is tone deaf, she can't differentiate what's good music is, to a trash." She remarked sarcastically. "At least my Sho-chan, don't need a composer, he personally write all those hits songs, unlike that Vie Ghoul!" She huffed.

"Are you sure about that?" Hina smirked at her. "Do you actually see him writing his songs?" She challenged the childish brat.

When Mimori couldn't answer, the girls rolled their eyes on her. "Come on, let's go back to the classroom, there's someone bitter over here, because her _'beloved Sho-chan'_ lost." They snickered as they leave the cafeteria.

The group of girlfriends chuckled, leaving Mimori and her friends flushed when most of the students stared and starts whispering with each other.

* * *

"Kuon… he will come back to us when he's ready, isn't he?" Julie sniffed she lost count on how many times she watched the video message of her beloved son.

Kuu chuckled and kissed her head. "Yeah…"

"I wonder when that'll happen." She wondered.

"I'm sure it will be in a not-so-far future and he might bring us a cute daughter-in-law…"

Julie's eyes sparkled in excitement. "Really?"

Kuu grinned at her. "Yep~ a beautiful, talented, and amazing Japanese woman that Kuon loves~ she even called you _'Titania'_ " The man giggled, remembering her expression when she talked about fairies and magic. "And her magic was the reason why Kuon is in front of us now."

"She really seems amazing… I'd like to meet her soon."

"I know… but let's wait… I have the feeling that she's the one who will bring Kuon back to us."

Julie hugged her husband as the couple was silent as they continue watching the video message.


	37. Chapter 37

Kyoko took Maria for shopping in a gadget store, she wanted to buy a tablet computer where she can download an app that will allow her to compose a song, so that, during her free time, she still work on it. Although Maria's still a kid, she knows more about these things than her.

"Onee-sama, this" the child pointed a slim 9.7inches, glod tablet. "This is the brand that I've been using! And I downloaded lots of dating simulation games! The storage capacity is quite large."

"Hm. Is that so…" She mumbled. Kyoko also recognized the brand, it's the same brand of what the beagles were using. Maria called the sale's lady and asked if they could try the unit. The sales lady smiled at them and showed them their desired gadget, she explained the latest features, how to use it, warranty, and whatnot.

"We'll take it." Kyoko announced, smiling at the lady.

"Okay ma'am." The sales lady handed her some papers to fill up for the warranty. After the actress paid it, they went to grab some lunch, before going back to LME. Kyoko gave the kid a 'Tsuruga Ren' key chain, she was ecstatic, to her amusement.

"Now I can carry Ren-sama whenever I go!" She exclaimed, hugging the actress. She kissed her cheeks. "Thank you one-sama~ you are the best!"

"Anything for you, Maria!"

* * *

" _She's very happy when she's with her."_ The man on the other line said, his father just sent a video of his child with the girl that Maria looked up to greatly.

Lory chuckled. "I know. She's the one who opened Maria's eyes and heart. She's the one who made Maria understand you."

"…"

"…"

" _Father."_ Lory startled when his son suddenly spoke up.

"What is it?"

" _She can become Maria's ideal mother. She loves her, and Maria loves her too."_

"Oi, what are you sprouting about?"

" _I wanted to meet her. I wanted her to become Maria's step-mother, I know she will take care of her like her own –"_

"Kouki." Lory growled, cutting him from whatever he wanted to say. "Mogami-kun still seventeen, a minor!" He reminded him. "And do you think she will agree to that ridiculous proposal?" He asked incredulity.

" _If I will explain properly to her that I don't want Maria to grow up without someone whom she will look up to as a 'mother', maybe she will consider."_

"You're impossible! Stop that kind of thoughts. I won't allow it." Lory seriously stated. The father and son talked about different things before Lory hang up the phone. He stare at the video playing on his laptop, it was Maria kissing Kyoko's cheeks. "She indeed will become a great mother someday, but it's not to Maria…"

* * *

Kyoko was silently reading **Box R** 's script in LME's Love Cafe. "So ' **Natsu** ', on the outsider's point of view, she lacks nothing – lovable parents, surrounded by everyone, talented, and yet she's unsatisfied… What the heck's wrong with this girl?!" Kyoko heaved a sigh as she continue reading the script when she heard a familiar voice that she never heard for a quite some time, whined.

"I am soooooooo bored! School's not fun either! Really, Japanese has no originality! Celebrating Halloween, starts knocking into Japanese home asking for candy, what's the fun in that! Even if it's welcoming a foreign culture, there should have a limit! Did you even see the people from the west celebrate Buddhist Festivals?" She asked the new LME employee, who happened to past by the bored kid.

"N-N-No Ma'am."

"See? But look around us, grown-ups love to celebrate Christmas, but Christianity is not our major religion! Geez!" Maria huffed in annoyance, crossing her arms.

"Maaaaria~~"

The kid's face brightens "Onee-sama!" She threw herself at her for a big hug. "I miss you!"

"I miss Maria too!" She squeezed the girl. "So, what makes you so grumpy early in the morning?"

"Huh! I'm talking about how Japanese people should have originality in having a party, not just to copy from western culture!"

"Oh? You hate parties? But I'm sure President holds parties at home, right? Especially that the 24TH is fast approaching."

"What parties?"

"On the 24TH of December...?"

"From a long time ago, I decided that December 24TH is not to be celebrated at home. Because I am not a kid." She said bluntly with a bored expression.

"Oh... is that so...?" _Maria is a weird kid... When I was on her age, I really looked forward to Christmas..._ "By the way, speaking of 24TH, isn't that Maria's birthday?" She reminded her cheerfully.

Maria's expression turned dark. "I have decided that I will not celebrate my birthday for life. It's mother's death anniversary."

Kyoko's blood runs cold. _Crap! I forgot..._

"And… maybe… something bad would happen again if I make a selfish request like, to come to my birthday party…"

 _I see… it means… her mother was hurrying back to Japan for her birthday… in order to grant her daughter's only wish…_ Kyoko was thinking on how to cheer up the child… _Hmm… What should I do? I want her to enjoy the day she was born but not in a form of birthday party… Ah! That's it!_

"Maria…" The kid slowly looked up to her. "Come closer… Actually, I really want to try this activity."

The kid only gave her a questioning look. "You said that Japanese people has no originality right? Then, I never heard of some country that usually did this…" Kyoko leaned and whispered to her ear.

"Eh…?" Maria curiously stared at her.

"Since I came up with the idea, the host would be me, but being by myself, it's going to be tough… So… can you help me out?"

Kyoko sheepishly smiled at her.

"Me…? What do I need to do…?" Maria asked reluctantly.

"You… plan to make the kid do manual labor…?!" Kyoko whipped her head to the new comer, who took the seat next to her.

"MOmmmpf –" Kanae immediately covered her mouth, stopping her from her energetic greeting.

"I've been listening to your conversation, and you're thinking about these troublesome things again, Mo!"

"It's not troublesome, it's actually fun!" Kyoko defended. "And besides, Maria only needs to write invitations and help me create a new recipe for the food that everyone will enjoy!"

"Invitations…?" The kid still doesn't know what kind of party she's planning. She only told her about having fun, and lots of food.

Kyoko nodded. "Let's write… ' _Please attend the party I'm holding on the 24TH! Because 'with you by my side again this year, I'm blessed', I wanted to say 'Thank You.'_ " The actress suddenly became excited. "And then food! We're going to make our own food! Cakes, various delicacies, and whole loads of them all prepared to welcome the guests!"

The two watched the girl in awed as different kind of food keeps appearing in her mind. The more she talks about it, the more moved she is. She even talked about fairies…

"And everybody's having a great time togetheeeeer~~~!"

Maria gaped, flustered. She was moved by her imaginations too.

"Maria, do you… hate this kind of party?"

The kid finally smiled and shook her head. "I love it!"

"Ya~~y! Now that we've decided, let's start! There's two weeks left before the 24TH! First, we must write the invitations!"

"Ah! Yes, onee-sama!"

"Moko-san, I'll hand out your invitation, so make sure to come okay?"

"Ugh! So troublesome. Why's my schedule's not packed?" Kanae grumbled. The Love Me member number two felt that there's a very hurt face behind her back. "Argh! Mo! I know! I'll go! It'll be okay if I go, right?! You're such an annoying girl!"

"Yay! My best friend is coming! I am so grateful to you Moko-san, 'cause if you weren't here, then I'll be the only one who'll be wearing that curse uniform!"

Kanae's face flushed in embarrassment. "Shut up! Mo!" _I think it's a bad idea butting in their conversation earlier. I better go home quickly!_

"Onee-sama, what should we name the party?"

"That's right, let's call it, _'Thank You Everybody'_ party?"

"LAME!" Kanae immediately objected. "Hey! If you don't change, I won't turn up!"

* * *

After Kyoko's taping from **Dark Moon** , she immediately went back to LME, and in Love Me Section room, Kyoko and Maria started to have the list of the people they wanted to thanks. Kyoko wrote Ren's name first, while Maria wrote her grandfather's.

"You're not going to invite your father?" She wondered, after she read her list.

Maria shook her head. "Because father is always busy with work, even if I send him an invitation, he probably won't come."

Kyoko looked at sullen child. "But… you really want to see him… right?"

Maria nodded. "I really want to see him, even if I know that father is busy with work, I still wish he could drop everything and come to see me… But I'm so afraid of making this kind of selfish request again. What if father's plane will crash again?" She explained sadly. "So it's better not invite him at all."

The two continue doing their tasks when suddenly, Lory burst in the room, wearing a Santa Claus costume, riding an exhausted reindeer.

"Hohohoho! Mogami-kun, Maria! I heard that you're a party on the 24TH!" He exclaimed excitedly. "If Maria wants to hold a celebration on the 24Th, then I'm not holding back!"

 _Ugh! Hold back...? Did he even know the meaning of holding back? He's the King of Parties!_ Kyoko amusingly thought.

"I'll lend you my help in this too!" He announced.

"Grandfather..." Maria grumbled "First, we're not holding a Christmas party or anything like that."

"Eh? Then what kind of party the two of you are you hosting?"

"Ah… That… Actually it's like… saying 'Thank You' to the people that we wanted to thank."

"Oh? A 'Thank You' party?"

"Yes." Kyoko smiled. "We want everyone to enjoy the party together, and feel our gratitude. Right?" Maria smiled and nodded.

"Then, I'll lend you my help in this! I want have a lot of people to thank, too!" He excitedly informed them.

"You can't grandfather!" Maria annoyingly exclaimed. "Because you are also on my and onee-sama's invitation list! Organizers cannot participate!"

"I've been invited too?!"

"Of course! You are the VIP of all the people I want to thank! If grandfather didn't exist, then father and I wouldn't be here in this world either."

"I'm… so happy… so touched…" Lory sobbed. "I understand... Then, this time I'll honestly and truly be a guest to be taken care of..." Lory felt homey from what Maria said. "Where's the venue?"

Kyoko and Maria shared a look, they haven't found a venue yet.

"Err… we're still looking for it." Kyoko sheepishly scratched her head.

"Then, at least, use the villa!" He informed them.

Kyoko glanced at Maria, she wanted to hear her opinion about holding the party in her home.

"Okay!" The president was delighted at his granddaughter's approval. "Ah! Grandfather! Can I stay at onee-sama's home tonight? We're going to make samples for the food that we wanted to serve!"

"Of course, you can!"

Kyoko widened her eyes.

"Eh? What…?"

* * *

"Ren-samaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~~!"

Kyoko was thinking for a way on how to decline Maria, when she heard the child squealed that echoed in the lobby. The two are on their way to buy some ingredients when they bumped into the actor, together with his manager.

The child ran towards the actor, wanted to be carried.

"Maria-chan!"

"Ren-sama! Listen, listen! Onee-sama and I are hosting a party on the 24TH, and tonight, I'll be staying at her place!"

The actor looked at the actress, who has a concerned expression on her face, asking for help.

"That's great." Ren smiled at the child on his arm.

 _So… it's… okay…?_ Kyoko unknowingly tilted her head.

"Where are those admirable ladies?" The employees start whispering when a man with a cane, beard, and wearing a monocle entered. "Where are those ladies who are hosting a party?!" He asked again.

Kyoko and Maria looked at the commotion when they heard him looking for them.

The mysterious man caught their eyes. "There you are, Ladies!" The said ladies have a deadpanned expression. "I am 'Daddy Long Legs', and I heard that you are holding a 'Thank You' party! In a stressful world such as this, children like you are admirable! No matter what, let me extended a hand to help you!" He suddenly announced.

"Err…"

"And I will not take no as an answer!" Then he suddenly handed Kyoko a black plated credit card. The girl accepted it unconsciously. "Buy everything you wanted for the party! I want you to enjoy it to your heart's content!" And he turned his heels on them. "Cheerio!"

"That was… the president, right?" Yashiro asked confusedly.

"That was the president's idea for sure." Ren seconded.

"What should we do?" Kyoko asked the child.

"Proceed as planned! We now have enough money!"

"Alright!" Kyoko bowed at the two men. "We're heading first." Maria waved at the actor, and Ren waved in returned.

The two commuted from LME to Maria's favorite convenient store. Kyoko was reading the list while Maria was putting the item in the cart.

"Since it's only a sample, we should only buy moderate amount." Kyoko informed the kid.

"That's true…"

* * *

After buying the necessary ingredients, the two went to the 'Arts and Craft' section to buy the necessary materials for the invitation.

In the taxi, Kyoko was nervous on how Maria will react if she saw that she's living together with man she admired so much, that even thinking of marrying him.

"Wow! Onee-sama you live in the same condominium complex as Ren-sama?" Maria exclaimed when they stopped at the familiar place.

Kyoko nervously chuckled. "Y-Yeah..." The actress can see the child's excitement as they ride the elevator. Kyoko enter the passcode and when she opened the door, she let Maria entered first.

"Wow, onee-sama! Your place is so huge and nice!" She exclaimed in the living room.

"Thanks…" The actress went to the kitchen first to settle the items that they bought. "Maria, what do you want for dinner?"

"I'll eat anything that you'll prepare!"

"Alright." She went to the kitchen and starts preparing for their dinner while Maria stays in the living room and turned on the TV. After several minutes, she's almost done with the dish when the child ran to the kitchen staring at her with wide-eyes, in shock and surprise, she was about to asked what happened when Ren entered.

"I'm home."

"Oh…" Kyoko mumbled in understanding. "Welcome home."

"EEEH?!" Maria exclaimed loudly. "You and Ren-sama are living together?!"

Kyoko softly nodded. "Yes." She whispered.

"Then why grandfather never told me?" She pouted.

"Because he didn't know about it either." Ren answered, kneeling to her level. "That's why Maria-chan, let's keep this a secret from him, okay?" He coaxed the child with a bright smile.

"Mm." Maria nodded, and beamed at him. "I approved because it's onee-sama, but if it's another woman, I will get angry."

Kyoko sighed in relief, and Ren hugged the kid.

"Dinner's ready."

"Ren-sama, just wait and relax while we set the table for dinner." Maria ordered.

"Okay."

Ren watched the two, and his chest felt warm as he imagined them as his family, Maria being their child.

The actor blinked, and felt his face hot.

 _What am I thinking?_ He thought, scolding himself, but he can't deny fondness that he felt from within, with the idea of having a child with the woman he loves so much.

* * *

Ren watched Maria with a smile, as she decorating the invitation in the living room. She refused his help, for he's a 'guest.'

"Ren-sama, do you love onee-sama?" Maria suddenly asked. Kyoko was in the kitchen already making the samples.

"Yes, with all my heart and soul." He directly answered.

"Are you in relationship with her?"

"No… Not yet…"

"Eh? What took you so long to ask her out?"

"I want everything between us to be perfect…"

The child pouted. "Fine. I will give up on you, then. I can't be compared on how amazing she is. She's like a fairy godmother."

Ren softly smiled at her. "I know."

"You won't hurt her, right? You won't make her cry?" Maria seriously asked.

"There's no perfect relationship Maria-chan, but I can promise you that there will be more happy moments than sad ones, and I won't intentionally hurt or make her cry." Ren assured her, looking directly in her eyes, the actor took her questioning seriously.

Maria slightly gaped at him, it was the first time she saw him with such serious and honest expression, and then she gave him an approval smile.

"It's dooooone~~" They heard the head chef, Kyoko, chimed from the kitchen. Maria stood up and went to the kitchen. The kid's eyes sparkled at the beautiful decorated delicacies.

"Ren-sama, come here! Come here! Look!" She waved at him from the kitchen, and Ren obliged.

"Oh…" He gasped softly. "It's surely going to be a very good party. I'm looking forward to it."

The ladies both smiled brightly at him.

"Yes!"

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Skip Beat! 253 is out! XD

Errors? Typos? Just ignore them for now... I will review it later~

 **xOxO**

\- BSOL


	38. Chapter 38

"Welcome beloved guests, the party's this way!" Maria cheerfully led them to the main banquet hall – to Corn's Forest. The venue was divided in the parts; People who love to hex others – The Witch's Village; The racially diverse celebrities – The Silenus' Terrain; and the main banquet hall – Corn's Forest.

"What's with 'Corn's Forest'?" Kanae wondered to the child.

"Oh! Onee-sama said that she met a Fairy Prince, Corn, when she's in my age, so she named that part in honor to that of Fairy Prince." She honestly answered.

"Ugh! I bet she's the one who name the other two, too."

"Yup!"

"But, where's the main person? I haven't seen her anywhere." Kanae asked as she looked around.

"Ah! Onee-sama is battling at the frontlines. So there won't be any clashing while I'm working outside."

"What battle? Frontlines...?"

Maria grinned at her. "She's in the kitchen, preparing the main courses and desserts!"

* * *

"Great! It's done!" She exclaimed gleefully. She's in the kitchen preparing the foods, while she let Maria in charge of the work to be done as the party progresses.

"Follow up on main course number two!"

"Please bring out dessert number two!"

"Kyoko! Sorry but, can you please come and check entree number five for Witch's Village?!"

"Number six too, please!"

"Corn Forest's dessert number three and Silenus Terrain's entree number three, too!"

Kyoko's head was spinning as she tastes all of them. She can already pass as a food critique.

"Kyoko, Corn Forest's entree number six is about to finish. Please teach me how to do the plating."

"Ah yes!"

"Mogami-san."

"Waaa!" Kyoko and the chefs near her were surprised at the sudden appearance of Lory's secretary. _Is he a ninja?! He didn't make any sound!_

"Kotonami-san wants to see you at Corn's Forest."

"EH?! But I can't leave here for one bit! There's still three work plan I have to tell the assistants and I have to watch over them so I can't leave the kitchen~~~ I think I will be done by 8 o'clock! Kindly please tell her."

* * *

Guests starting to arrive one by one, and was amazed at the setting.

"Ren-sama!" Maria exclaimed and curtsied before him. "Welcome to the party! Forgive my appearance, I'm not yet wearing my dress!"

The actor bowed before her in return. "I'm the one who receive your hospitality. I'm very honored."

"Heheh. Please come to this way, to Corn's Forest~" She chimed.

"Wow…" Yashiro gasped. There are lots of trees, and there's even an artificial clearing. "It's so amazing!"

"Right?" Maria smiled at him. "It's onee-sama's idea! She wanted to show to the people where she met her Fairy Prince!"

Ren fondly smile at the memories, the fresh air, the rustling of the leaves, and the chirp of the birds. He wanted to go back to that place, with her…

"Then, where's Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro wondered when he didn't see her around, or even greet them.

"Oh! She's still in the kitchen."

"MOKOOOOOO-SAAAAAAAAN~~~~~"

"Ah, there she is!" Maria muttered. They saw her running towards her best friend.

Kanae's cold glare made her stop.

"I hate you!" She grumbled.

"Eh? Why? What did I do?" She asked, panicked.

"My diet has gone to waste! If only you arrived sooner!" She scolded.

"S-Sorry..."

The audience became lovely when Vie Ghoul chose to perform their latest Christmas single – _**White Love Story**_.

" _ **Merry Xmas It's white love story**_

 _ **Yume monogatari ni torokeru you na**_

 _ **Meryy Xmas It's white love story**_

 _ **Te wo tunaide white love story hajimeyou"**_

"Kyaaaa~ Reino~~~"

"Miroku look this way~~~"

The girls squealed and sing along with them.

"I'm surprised that you invited them." Kanae commented. "Rather, I'm surprised that you are acquainted with them."

Kyoko nervously laugh. "Well, there's no such thing as silent party. We can't enjoy it very much without music."

"Onee-samaaaa~~" Maria waved from the distance.

Kyoko waved back and noticed the two men beside her.

"Oh! Tsuruga-san, you're early!" She greeted.

Maria suddenly giggled. "Onee-sama and Ren-sama are such great actors~~" She chimed and left them for a bit to change into her dress. "Excuse me."

"Ah wait, let me get you something." Kyoko excused herself too and went back to the kitchen. She hurriedly make a cocktail for them. "Here. Please enjoy~"

"Thank you, Kyoko-chan…"

"This party is a success… Congratulations." He raised his glass on her.

"Thank you." Kyoko giggled. "As long as Maria and the people around her were happy, to laugh without worry, then, that's all what matters." Kyoko softly smiled as she watched the child having fun with a group of musician that she invited. "Maria hates parties and celebrations because of what happened to her mother, she even felt that it's meaningless. She… must still blame herself for her mother's death until now."

"You are very considerate, Kyoko-chan!" Yashiro suddenly exclaimed. "It looks like you become Maria's mother instead of sister!"

The actress suddenly has mixed emotions when the bespectacled manager put 'sister' and 'mother' in the same sentence.

* * *

"This is a great party! I'm surprised that it was Maria and that girl who planned this!" Tiger, one of Lory's friends exclaimed.

Lory snickered. "She's only following that girl's plan."

"I heard about that girl from Maria's story too! She said that, she's the one who made the main courses and desserts!"

"Hahah! I was surprised too, when I heard about it."

"And she's still a high school, student, right? And I heard among the casts of _**Dark Moon**_ , that she even made the original _**Mio**_ , Iizuka, was scared on her new version of _**Mio**_."

"Indeed. She's portrayed the role well, and she's new to acting." Lory proudly informed.

"Perhaps you could introduce her to me?" He glared at Lory, like a tiger locking on his prey.

"Oi, Oi, you will scare her. But fine I'll roughly introduce you."

"I'll be looking forward to it then!"

"Ah! We must prepare the mysterious box now!"

"Oh! You're right!"

* * *

Kyoko entertained the guests that she invited when they arrived, Bridge Rock, the couples on her part-time job, Vie Ghoul and few more. She was happy that Mei-chan came, Ren told her that the designer was unlikely to attend parties like this, but still, she send her and Director Yamato an invitation.

"Mei-chaaaan~~" Kyoko welcomed her with open arms. The designer was wearing a blue floral kimono.

"Kyoko-chan." She greeted.

"I'm glad you came!" The actress looked around and whispered "Director Yamato is not with you?"

"Oh, he will come a little bit late… There's something that he needed to prepare." The designer gave her meaningful smile which leaves the actress bewildered.

" _'Mei-chan'_?"

 _"You mean the_ _ **M &T**_ _designer and owner of_ _ **MhAT Vogue**_ _magazine? Mei Anderson?"_

 _"It's the first time I saw her in person!"_

 _"Me too!"_

 _"She's so beautiful!"_

Kyoko ushered her to one of the vacant tables for two as the murmuring starts getting louder.

"Wow! It's so cute~" The designer squealed when the chef placed the food in front of her. "Are you the one who do the plating?" She asked her model.

"Yes~"

"It's so beautiful to the point of not wanting to eat it at all!" Kyoko softly laugh, and excused herself.

* * *

Around eleven o'clock in the evening when Lory took over the party, and gave Maria her gift, in the form of her father that she never seen for a long time.

"Maria! This is our gift for hosting an amazing party! Come and get it." The child looked down, and softly shook her head.

Maria looked up when someone patted her head and saw Kyoko smiling down at her. "Isn't it nice that he's here right now?" The child was still silent. "I'm sure your papa felt sad when he didn't receive an invitation from you. He might think that he's not important to you."

"T-That's not it!" She denied.

"I know… So why won't you say it directly to him?" She coaxed. Maria looked at her father, then to Kyoko. Being someone that Maria sees as big sister, Kyoko took the child's hand and escorted her. The child was on verge of tears, as she slowly approached her father.

"Maria was really emotionally scarred over what happened to her mother." Kyoko softly said, she's also crying as she watched the scene.

"Yeah… She's still a child after all. I hope she can use this chance to let her father pampered and spoiled her."

"I hope so too…"

The large ornamental clock's chime echoed throughout the banquet hall, it ended the 24TH and started a new day. Kyoko was happy seeing Maria was slowly rebuilding the bond with her father.

"Sweetheart..."

"Hm?" Her eyes slightly widened at the bouquet of her favorite flowers.

"Happy Birthday." He greeted, smiling at her.

Kyoko's first reaction was to blush madly. "T-T-Thank you..." She whispered shyly. Kyoko noticed the huge rose in the center of the bouquet. "What a huge rose! Is it the King of Roses?" She asked innocently.

Ren stared at her for a moment. "No. Actually it's –"

"TODAY IS YOUR BIRTHDAY?!" Kyoko jumped when Kanae and Maria suddenly went between them and exclaimed loudly.

"Err… yeah…"

Kanae felt her vein popping and glared at bouquet on her hand. "Wait here!" She threateningly ordered and stomping her way to the coat check.

"Onee-sama! I'm so sorry! I didn't know…"

"It's alright… I never tell anyone about it either."

"HERE!" Kanae suddenly thrust the paper bag to her chest. "It's my present! You didn't know how painful and embarrassing it was for me to buy this!"

"I thought… You didn't know that it's my birthday…?"

 _Ugh!_ Kanae was battling with her own pride. She composed herself and smile. "I didn't think much of it when I was buying it. Even though I didn't know when your birthday was, I thought you would like it…"

Kyoko got teary-eyed at her best friend's thoughtfulness. "Moko-san…" She squealed and got nosebleeds when she saw the fairy themed make up kit.

The best friend sent a victorious grin at the actor.

"Ren… did you perhaps did something to Kotonami-san that made her hate you?" Yashiro asked his charge with pity. "She's been competing with you over Kyoko-chan's attention."

The actor only shrugged. "No idea." He glanced to where Kyoko and Kanae were and softly smiled. "But isn't nice? At least she will feel that she's important to someone that they are afraid to lose her."

Yashiro's eyes soften seeing his charge's look towards the girl. "You're right."

* * *

"Maria-chan. I wanted to give you this." Ren handed her a ribbon of her favorite brand.

"Ren-sama..."

"This is my way of saying 'Thank You' for taking care of me all these years. I hope next year –"

"– I'll still be in your care."

The other guests jaw dropped and Maria's eyes sparkled at the real-life size doll of Ren.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA~~~ Ren-samaaaaaaaa~~"

The couple watched the child who seemed soooooooo~ happy.

"It was so scary to see a doll that exactly looks like me. I'm so embarrassed." He shook his head shamefully. "I never thought you were fantasizing me too much. Were you feeling me up while I'm sleeping? I feel betrayed."

Kyoko's blushed and denied. "I'm not! And please say I was 'observing' you too much!"

* * *

It's already two in the morning when they arrived in their home.

"Wait." Ren stopped her when she told him about changing. "There's something I needed to ask to you."

The girl tilted her head. "What is it?" Her eyes widened when he kneeled before her.

"Kyoko, sweetheart… I might not say it often, but you didn't how much I love you… I never asked you this a year ago when we started living together, because, I don't want you to get scared. We just have each other after ten long years, and I want you to be comfortable with me first. That's why it took me a year to ask you this…" The actor took a deep breath, nervous, before opening the small velvet box, with a heart-shaped gaudy silver ring with diamonds shining on it. "Will you… be my girlfriend?"

The actress let her tears of happiness flow and nodded. "Yes Corn, I wholeheartedly will. I love you too, so much."

He smiled and put the ring on her right ring finger. "This is the first step towards our happy ever after." He caressed her face, wiping her tears, and looked into her eyes. "Because I can't imagine my future without you, Kyoko."

"I'm the same Corn…" She fondly said. "My Fairy Prince~"

Kyoko closed her eyes when Ren leaned down to kiss her, their first kiss as an official couple.

* * *

 **White Love Story** – performed by: _Raphael_

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

When the manager got in the car, he noticed that the two have something to say.

"Yashiro-san." Ren started.

"Yes?"

The actors shared a look, and Kyoko nod at him.

"You are not just a manager to me, but you became one of trusted friends too. I really appreciate your silence about Kyoko's involvement with me to the president. That's why I want you to be one of the people to know that Kyoko and I are now dating steadily." He announced. The two decided to keep their relationship secret from the prying media, but at least inform their closest friend about their new found relationship.

For Ren, it's his manager; for Kyoko, it's Kanae. For both of them, it's Maria. And absolutely **NOT** to Lory.

"EH?!" The bespectacled manager exclaimed. "Did the two of you break up at some point or something?!"

The two whipped their heads to the backseat, and saw the wide-eyes Yashiro.

"We're not dating before." Ren clarified.

"EEEEEEEHHHHHH?!" Knowing that Ren and Kyoko weren't dating before shocked the manager more, than knowing that they are dating now. "SERIOUSLY?!"

– **Love Me Section's office (Morning) –**

Kyoko was delighted when she saw Kanae already in the room.

"Moko-saaaaaan~~ I miss you~~"

"We just met each other the other day." She deadpanned, evading her hug. "So, what do you want you want to talk about?"

"Ah! That's right..." Kyoko settled on the chair. "There's something that I wanted you to know."

"And that's...?" Kanae tilted her head

Kyoko gulped. "Tsu-Tsuruga-san and I are dating."

"Ah... Then?" The Love Me number one member was confused on her lack of reaction. "I thought the two of you are already dating, but decided not to talk about it." Kanae confessed.

"EEEEEEHHHHH?!"

Kyoko copied Yashiro's shocked reaction earlier.

– **Love Me Section's office (Afternoon) –**

"Onee-sama~~ Ren-samaaaaa~~" Maria waved at the couple that she loves so much, sitting on a secluded place in the café, she was so excited when Ren called her and told her to meet them in the Love Me Section's room, alone. She hugged Ren, before hugging Kyoko, and kissed her. "So, what's this important thing you wanted to tell me?" She asked excitedly.

"Maria-chan…" Ren grasped Kyoko's hand where her ring is and smiled at the child. "We are together now."

Maria gasped before squealing. "Ohmigosh! I'm so happy! My two favorite persons are finally together~~"

Kyoko blushed at the kid's reaction and when she's start sprouting to be their flower girl when they'll decide to get married.

– **Takarada's Residence –**

"Maria, did something good happen today? You're high spirited." Lory commented when he saw his granddaughter can't stop smiling as they ate their dinner.

"Hm?" Maria composed herself, before answering. "I just finish my game. I finally got Seni'ichi and the main character together."

Lory widened his eyes. "Eh? How did you do it? Did you pick 'Pinch his nose' instead of kissing him?!"

Maria chuckled. "Secret grandfather~"


	39. Chapter 39

"Oh? The main antagonist, **'Natsu'**... Kyoko-chan is not yet here?" The Director Anna Kazutoyo wondered when he didn't the actress around.

"Huuuuh?! What the–! Late from the start?!"

"Woah! She's brave eh?"

"Those in demand really are different…"

"I wonder if she's like this in _**Dark Moon**_ 's set too."

"Hirumi-chan, you happened to be in the same school and class as her, right?"

"Well, yeah~ But you know, she only got the role of _**Mio**_ by chance. If Hitoka-chan wasn't involved in an accident, there will be no audition, and she will remain nameless."

The casts murmured, whispering in agreement. The chattering ceased when the said person arrived.

"I sincerely apologize for being late." Kyoko deeply bowed.

"Well, we don't have much time. For now, just take a seat." The Director bluntly instructed.

"Eh?! Ah… Ok…"

The director explained the script and the bullying scene to them, and the casts have their last fitting for their costumes. Several hours later, the director dismissed them after rehearsing their lines.

"I'm very sorry for being late!" Kyoko apologized again and again.

"Ah, no worries. This happens most of the time, its fine." He chuckled lightly. "Because of that, I'm really looking forward to your **'Natsu'** , okay?"

"Ah… yes…" The actress wanted to apologize to her co-stars, but they began to leave and head home.

 _Oh no! I haven't apologized to them yet!_

* * *

After some magazine interview, and photo shoots, Ren arrived in the Dark Moon set ten minutes before their schedule time. And in the corner, he noticed the gloomy aura surrounding the girl.

"Err… Director what happened to Kyoko-chan?" Yashiro asked.

"I don't know either, but… she's been depressed since she got here… unusually, she couldn't properly get into _**Mio**_ 's feelings either. So I asked her to take a little break…" The director explained. "Since then, she's been sinking even further… I don't know what to do either…"

Ren already have an idea why the girl was like that. Well, she got too ecstatic when she saw the gem yesterday… to the point of not getting enough sleep, and ended waking up late. The girl was mumbling, as she sank deeper into the black aura surrounding her. He placed a cold drink on her hand that was resting on her lap.

"Will you tell me what happen?"

Kyoko looked at him glumly. "Well..." And so, she told him everything what had happened during the line rehearsal of **Box 'R'**.

"And then? That's all?" Kyoko softly nodded. "In that case, for now, forget that and instead, quickly change your mood into _**Mio**_ , okay? I'll give you five minutes, ready… start!"

"W-W-Wait! That's all?!"

Ren glared at her. "You're being annoying." Yashiro widened his eyes in shocked. He never thought that Ren will say something like that to her. "You shouldn't bring your mistake from the previous place to here, furthermore, you hinder the shooting. An actress that can't do her role properly should be sent home immediately."

"O-Oi Ren… I think that's –"

"Yesterday, you said you wanted to be a 'first-class actress', but" The actor narrowed his eyes at her. "Being an _'actress'_ is not really what you wanted to become in the first place, right?" The girl slightly widened her eyes. "If you're going to do your job feebly, then I think it's better for you to quit." He sternly informed before turning his heels on the girl.

The manager was baffled at Ren's attitude towards Kyoko. "R-Ren! That was harsh, although they were right... but can't you say it more gently? She already depressed! And what's with that being an actress is not what she really wanted?" Yashiro scolded.

"I know that already." He said seriously. "But kindness alone won't help the person's talent to develop."

"Th-That's true, but –"

"Besides" Ren glanced at the girl, and softly smiled "It's not totally unreasonable to someone more than capable."

* * *

"Cut! Let's do it again!"

Hirumi heaved a long tired sigh. "How did we get NGs many times for just standing around and talking...?"

"Because someone's posture is too stiff like she was born in different era."

"Hm... Kyoko-chan... I already said this a while ago but~ could you relax a little more? Don't be nervous. Show us the comfortable you, and not _ **Mio**_."

 _Relax... How? This is already my relaxed and comfortable state... And I wasn't even acting Mio._

"If you are talking to your friends, it's okay not to be Mio, I only need Mio when you're bullying _**Chitose**_ , understand?"

Kyoko unknowingly nodded, although she wanted to tell the director that she's not even acting _**Mio**_ out, that she's already comfortable on her stand.

"Cut! Kyoko-chan, it is still no good!"

She was nervous when she saw her fellow actress getting tired from acting out the same scene again and again, and it's her fault!

"I'm so sorry! It's my entire fault!" Kyoko bowed apologetically.

"Ah! Kyoko-chan, come here, come here!" The Director Anna called the girl.

"An _'all-or-nothing'_ gambler."

"I wonder how did she even get the role of _**Mio**_ in the first place? She isn't really that talented actress."

Hirumi smirked. "Maybe she used her connections? She's from LME and Tsuruga Ren's junior after all."

"And don't forget **M &T** model! Gosh! These big names were associated with her but she's just your average actress."

"Just because her _**Mio**_ was a big hit, she let it went to her head easily, and acts so high and mighty."

"She's spoiling LME, Tsuruga Ren, Mei Anderson's name to shame!"

Kyoko wanted to retort, hearing the gossiping girls, but she can't think of anything to say.

"Kyoko-chan, I know that _**Dark Moon**_ is still ongoing, so I understand that you find it quite hard to cut off your feelings as _**Mio**_ but, if you won't be able to somehow change your feelings then, it's like that you're kind of out of place with your co-stars."

The girls looked down. "S-Sorry… But I'm not trying to act out Mio…"

"Eh? So you mean you're doing it unconsciously? **Mio** 's elegance, I mean."

Kyoko shook her head. "No! I'm just acting normally as I usually do every day."

The director and his assistant stared at her. "Seriously? That stiff, prim and proper posture?"

"Yes!"

He heaved a sigh and scratched his head. "Then why don't you try standing more comfortably? Like the way a normal person from this time does."

"Comfortably…?" She asked confusedly.

"That's right. Something more relaxed."

 _Relaxed…?_ She tried different ways of standing until the director gave up.

"Everybody, let's evacuate for now. We're going to transfer to the studio classroom set. We'll start shooting at Kyoko-chan's forte!"

"As usual, everyone will adjust for _**'Mio-sama'**_ , even in the class, the teachers will adjust their deadlines for her because _'she's busy shooting for Dark Moon.'_ " Hirumi mocked.

"That's clearly a show of favoritism! She was even late during the first line rehearsal meeting, and the director didn't even scold her."

"Indeed!" Makino Honami, the actress who played _**'Kaori'**_ agreed.

"But the main actress is me, tho?"

"Maybe the director was expecting a lot from **'Natsu.'** "

"Eh? Then he's not expecting much from **'Chitose'**?"

"No, it's not like that! For **'Chitose'** to be more effective the existence of the strong **'Natsu'** is needed." Amamiya Chiori, the actress who played **'Yumika'** , explained.

"Geez! What would you expect from some newbie who stole the role from someone?"

"I even watched Hitoka-chan's exclusive interview. Now that you think about it, it was really due to Hitoka-chan's accident why she got the role of _**Mio**_."

 _And I thought Mimori and Ruriko are the worst! But... what's with grouping? I feel so isolated._ Kyoko glumly thought in the corner. _And I even have to deal with one of Ruriko's friends, who will play as one of my close friends?!_ The actress was still listening to what they were saying about her, praying for the assistant director to call for them.

* * *

Erina was in Ruriko's house, both are waiting for their friend, who's going to tell them a good story about what happened in the set. The three lay lowed in picking on Kyoko in class. After they leave the Dark Moon set that time, they directly went to the acting school, the three got scared when they saw they faces, clear as day, pushed her to the stairs. They threatened the securities to delete the video, or else, they will use their family connections to fire them. The securities have no choice but to obey, without telling the girls that someone already copied the said video.

"To think that Hirumi's role was going to that newbie's close friend." Ruriko chuckled.

"I'm surprise that she even accepted the job in the first place."

"Heeeeeeey~~ I'm sorry to keep you waiting~~" Hirumi skipped happily to the patio, where the two were waiting.

"You are late, and you seemed so happy." Erina deadpanned.

Hirumi grinned. "Well, I'm late because of that stuck-up actress wannabe, and I'm happy because, the director got angry at that girl." Hirumi took a seat and shove a mouthful food in her mouth. "And guess what? She really can't act at all!" She waved her hands, giggling. "' **Mio** -sama' can only act **'Mio'** after all, and there's more!" She exclaimed. "She even dared to talk back to the director!"

"Seriously?! She really doesn't know how show business works!"

"Surely. The director's words are absolute!"

"When will be your next taping? We wanted to watch! We wanted to personally see how that actress wannabe get fired."

"Tomorrow! We have a taping tomorrow." Her friends smirked. "The director already had enough of her shallow acting."

"Well, lucky that my schedule is free."

Hirumi and Erina shared a look before laughing.

* * *

Kyoko sighed dejectedly as she stared at herself in the mirror. "It's my fault why the shooting wasn't progressing at all. I already have a clear image of my **'Natsu'** , but… just a little more… If only I will learn how the models walk and stand, then **'Natsu'** is all set." The girl tried to copy the models that she encountered so far as Bo, but gave up in the end.

"It's no good! I can't do it without a proper teacher!" She plopped on the floor. "Of all the times that Corn was away for work!" Kyoko heaved a long sigh. "I should've enrolled in LME Modeling Section too! Well, I'm already a model, in a sense, but I only got to wear Mei-chan's kimono designs, she didn't even taught me how to – Ah!" Kyoko's head suddenly was struck on idea, she slowly stood up. "Mei-chan…" Kyoko hurriedly dressed up, and dialed the designer's number.

 _"MEI-CHAN, WHERE ARE YOU?!"_

The designer put the phone away from her ear when she heard Kyoko exclaimed loudly from the other line. "Err… at home… why?"

 _"There's something I wanted you teach me as fast as possible! Can I come over?"_

"Sure. Sure." She gave her address to the frantic girl before hanging up.

"Who was that?" Her husband came from the kitchen, holding a tray of food and carefully placed it on her worktable.

"Hm? That was Kyoko-chan, she's on her way here."

Yamato glanced at the clock. "At this hour?!"

Mei-chan nodded. "It seems that she badly needed my help. Can you please inform the securities outside?"

"Of course." He left the room and head outside.

She continue doing her work while waiting for the girl, around quarter to eleven in the evening, her husband knocked informing her that her visitor already arrive.

* * *

In a private and highly secured subdivision, Kyoko, escorted by a security guard, gaped at the luxurious Japanese Style mansion in front of her.

"And I thought Takarada- _sachou_ 's mansion was ridiculously huge." She mumbled.

"We've been waiting for you, Kyoko-sama. Please come in."

"T-T-Thanks." She stuttered, forcing herself to smile. She bowed to thank the man who escorted her before heading inside, she was immediately escorted by a housemaid.

"Kyoko-chan!" It was the couple welcomed her at the spacious living room. The girl blinked few times, it was new to her seeing them wearing home-clothes.

The designer's wavy brown hair was freely loose on her back – not tied or braided like she used to when she's in work, and only on her pajamas. While the director was wearing only a simple shirt and pajama pants, and his hair was down – him, who always wears his auburn-hair spiky during work.

"I'm so sorry for intruding your place" She politely bowed at the two. "But I wanted to learn the points and techniques of walking right as fast as possible. Tsuruga-san is away for work, I don't know anyone else who can help me."

"Eh?!" The designer was shocked at her sudden request. "You mean, you want to become a runway model?"

"Yes! I mean, no! I mean, yes to no!" Kyoko wanted to bang her head on the wall. "I mean, yes, I wanted to learn the techniques of those show models, and no, I don't want to become a show model." She explained in one breath "I'm already satisfied with being a magazine model."

Mei-chan chuckled at her. "Hmm. Alright then, let's go to my office." The three was heading to the designer's office when they heard a soft growl.

They stopped.

"Wh-What was that?" Yamato asked, confused, looking around.

Kyoko furiously blushed and crossed her arms over her tummy, but it growled again, louder this time.

The couple stared at her.

"Oh my gosh!" Mei-chan exclaimed "Yamato, prepare some food for her."

"On it!" The Director immediately hurried to the kitchen.

"I-I-I'm so sorry. In my hurry to come here, I forgot to eat my dinner." She apologized, her face flushed from embarrassment.

Mei-chan softly laughed.

* * *

"Now, try standing above this white line."

While Kyoko was having her late dinner, Mei-chan placed a 100-meter white tape on the floor, in front of a huge mirror, waiting for her to finish.

"Yes!" Kyoko was tense and her posture became stiff.

Mei-chan snorted softly. "Kyoko-chan, don't be too stiff. Just relax, since I'm actually going to teach you the techniques of the model that I admired the most – my teacher."

"Your… teacher…? You mean… his mom…?"

"Oh? He told you?" Kyoko nodded. "That's right. Miss Julie was said to be the most beautiful model in the world, for I've never seen a model that's as elegant and beautiful as her, aside from the late Lina-sama."

"Lina… sama…?"

Mei-chan sadly smiled. "Maria-chan's late mother."

"Oh!"

"That's why… Kyoko-chan, I want you to relax and leave it to me!" The designer gave her an encouraging smile.

"Yes, Mei-chan!"

"I really have a good judgment when I decided to make you as my contracted model, when I first saw your picture, the first thing that I noticed was your good posture, and I was right."

"H-How can you tell?"

"Because even if you're just walking normally, those cans on your head didn't fall off."

"Oh…"

"And since this is something that you can already do, it will be easy for you to do the rest."

"Really?"

"Yes…" She smiled at her. "For the time being, just follow me." Mei-chan stood beside her and looked at their reflection in the mirror. "Are you ready? We're about to start."

"Y-Yes!"

"3… 2… 1…"

* * *

"Welcome~"

Mei-chan welcomed the scowling actor in their humble abode, with a bright smile. Ren was supposed to arrive at noon, he wanted to surprise Kyoko by arriving early in the morning, but only to find their home empty. When he called her, she informed him that she's in the designer's home.

"I'm here to –"

"I know. I know. Geez! Let's have breakfast first." Mei-chan led him to the dining hall, and saw her husband preparing for breakfast. The man curtly nodded at him as a greeting.

"So? Why is she here in the first place?" He asked. Mei-chan told her everything about her worries about her role as **'Natsu'** , and she asked for her help.

"I see… So it means, she already completed the necessities to completely become **'Natsu'**?"

The designer cheekily smiled at him. "Yes, and the 'Princess Rosa' from the legend will make a huge impact." Ren looked away, trying not to look into her teasing eyes. He was sure that Kyoko told her about the legend that he made-up.

"G-Good morning!" The actress greeted in the doorway. Ren gaped at her new appearance – she cut her chestnut-haired short, like that of Mio, and parted it in half. She's wearing Mei-chan's designed clothes, with a matching scarf, and she made 'Princess Rosa' into never-seen-before jewelry.

"Kyoko-chan, good morning!" Mei-chan greeted back.

Yamato patted the actor's shoulder. "You better close your mouth." He whispered, smirking at him. Ren blinked, awaken from being stunned at her transformation.

"Co– Tsuruga-san, do I look weird? This is my image of **'Natsu.'** "

"N-No." He stuttered. "You're beautiful, and it perfectly fit." Kyoko tilted her head. Ren pointed at the jewelry. "The 'Princess Rosa.'"

The actress smiled. "Thank you."

"Alright! Let's eat! We still have work to do!" Mei-chan exclaimed, getting the attention of the two.

* * *

"Director!" Chiori called. "About Kyoko-san, what if she will go against you again? Yesterday, she has a very troubled yet determined expression."

The director sighed. "Well, I have no choice but to kick her out. I guess, she can only act **'Mio'** and nothing else." Chiori inwardly smirked. "And if that happens, Chiorin, you will take her role."

The actress politely smiled. "Yes!"

Chiori was waiting for her other co-stars, who also hate that feeble newbie to arrive. They piss her off, but at least, they have talent.

"Good morning~" Hirumi cheerfully greeted. "Director, is it okay to have my friends watch the taping?" She asked, gesturing her two friends behind her.

"Hm? Sure."

"Director… It's been thirty minutes, and Kyoko-chan still not here." His assistant informed. The casts and staff start murmuring. Hirumi and her other co-star shared a knowing smirk, remembering what they did on her costume. The staff from the back widened their eyes at the newly arrived actress.

"Wha–"

"Who?"

"Don't tell me…"

The others in the main set turned around, hearing the commotion behind them. Their reaction was no different from the others.

 _She obviously came out without a ribbon and not closing her blazer properly?!_ Hirumi and Makino both exclaimed mentally. Ruriko and Erina gaped at her.

"Good morning, Director." She greeted, but not on her usual polite way. "I'm sorry I'm late. The ribbon was missing in my costume, and the buttons on my blazer fell off."

The director called for their wardrobe mistress, but Kyo– I mean, **Natsu** stopped him. "I already have an idea who did this. Let me punish them, since they're my friends, it's my responsibility to discipline them." She smirked. Footsteps were heard as she was approaching them, the two actresses were petrified.

" _ **Tsugumi, Kaori**_."

"Y-Yes?" The actresses answered by reflex.

Everyone flinched when slaps echoed in the set. "Play that prank on me again, and I will make the two of you as my next target." She glowered at them. "We might be friends, but I don't condone betrayal."

Director Anna's jaw dropped.

 _What happen to her?! She's neither Kyoko-chan nor_ _ **Mio**_ _... She's..._ _ **Natsu**_ _! The warm and living_ _ **Natsu**_ _, with her favorite byword – 'I don't care who it is, as long as it's fun.'_

* * *

 **[A/N]:**

Okaaaay~~ I might not going to update until Christmas, why? Well because:

1 - Busy (work)

2 - Busy (vacation)

3 - I will focus on my Ghost Hunt stories, since there will be crossover chapters of the two, where Skip Beat Characters needed the help of the great narcissistic Oliver Davis (aka Shibuya Kazuya aka Naru) and the Ghost Hunt Characters will meet Vie Ghoul's psychic leader, Reino.

Happy Holidays everyone!

 **xOxO**

 **\- BSOL**


	40. Chapter 40

Hirumi observed Kyoko during class, she's really different outside the set. Their rehearsal the other day was so vexing, she can still hear the actress that they bully, pleading them to stop, she cried and suffered for real, but Kyoko as _**Natsu**_ just laugh it off. And for the first time, she thought that acting is scary…

She heaved a sigh. _It's no good! I'm no good! I can't advance like this! I don't want to admit it… but she's better than me!_

"Hey!" Erina poked her side, her friends arrived from getting their lunch.

"You've been staring at that feeble actress for a while now." Ruriko said, taking the seat next to hers.

Hirumi snorted. "Feeble? You can still say that after you saw her acting up close?"

"What's wrong?" Erina asked confusedly. "You seemed to be on edge."

The actress sighed and shook her head. "Lack of sleep, that's all."

Ruriko and Erina shared a look, they knew Hirumi as someone who sleeps like a rock. "Why...?"

"Nightmares." She simply stated. She dreamed about it every night, their acting rehearsal, the look on their fellow actress as Chiori pour a cup of tea on her mouth, or pouring a nail polish on her face. She was scared, what if such things will happen to her? Hirumi embraced herself. "Erina…"

"Hm?"

"Have you… ever thought that acting is scary…?"

The fellow actress tilted her head at her friend's odd question. "No…? Because, every time I acted an intense scene, somewhere in the back of my mind says _'it's alright, it's only an acting'_ or something like that."

"Right…?" Hirumi whispered. "But that phrase will change if you'll co-star with Kyoko-chan as the main villain."

Erina noticed how her friend was slightly trembling. "Did… something happen during the taping…?"

"Did… she slapped you again?" Ruriko immediately asked.

The actress shook her head, and starts telling them what happen during their rehearsal scene.

* * *

Chiori took a deep breath before entering the massive building of LME, she already made an appointment with Sawara-san, the head for Talent Section.

The middle aged man blinked few times. Shaking his head softly, making sure that he's not hallucinating or something.

"Sawara-san, please let me join the Love Me Section!"

Yup, he heard her right. What an oddball! "Err... may I know your reason? That section is only –"

"– for actors who have an inadequate heart, for someone who lost the most important thing needed to be a star. To do the things that people want done before they think it, to move them with your heart-filled work, and be loved by them!" Chiori finished.

Sawara-san nodded. "You understand it too well."

"I want... I want to regain my love and passion towards acting! So please... Let me join the Love Me Section!" She bowed.

The middle-aged man was delighted. There's finally someone who noticed the section's _real_ mission. "Of course!"

Chiori gasped in delight. "Thank you so much!"

* * *

Kyoko was accompanying Hikaru to get lunch for the other Ishibashi's brothers when they heard a commotion in the corner. Kyoko's eyes sparkled at the familiar eyesore pink overalls!

"MOKOOOOOOO–" She blinked at the unfamiliar back, with her excellent observation, she immediately know that it's not her.

Chiori noticed her and smiled. "Oh, Kyoko-san! Good afternoon."

 _EEEEEEEEEEHHHHHH?!_ She mentally screamed. "A-A-Amamiya-san? Why are you wearing that uniform?"

"Oh this?" She said, referring to the overalls. "I joined the Love Me Section the other day."

"Whoa…"

"Please take care of me from now on, _senpai_."

* * *

Lilia observed her students, today, she gave them a task for their practical exam – that's to write a song and record it afterwards, with a theme of **'Persistence'** , in short, an encouraging song to not give up.

She noticed most of them having troubled expressions. Indeed, it is hard to write an impromptu song, especially with that kind of theme, but not all of them seemed worried for she can also see some students who seemed to be relaxed.

The veteran singer and Broadway actress glanced at her watch, three hours already passed. "Time's up!" She clapped her hands to get their attention. "As I call your name, proceed to the recording studio immediately." She opened the students' roster. "Akiyama Mai."

"Yes!" A curly blond-haired lady stood up, and left the room together with their instructor.

The remaining students start murmuring on how nervous they were.

 _"Lilia-sensei will personally watch us!"_

 _"Oh no! This is worse than our exams in school!"_

 _"To her, it's either pass or fail, right?"_

Her classmates' nervousness was contagious, because Kyoko starts getting anxious too. Her classmates' names were called one by one from the speaker in their room.

 _"Mogami Kyoko."_ The girl immediately stood up, her legs were trembling as she walks to the recording studio. She took a deep breath.

 _It's all or nothing!_

She wanted to back out when she saw several people inside, not just their instructor. Lilia ushered her to the recording room, Kyoko gulped, her home recording studio is nothing compared to the professional one, she felt too much pressure just by standing in front of the mic.

 _"Kyoko-san, can you tell us what kind of song you wrote?"_ Lilia's voice echoed from the speaker.

"It's about… no matter how much someone tries to put you down and make life hard for you, you should still stand tall and keep going so that one day, you can proudly show them that their existence didn't obstruct you from reaching your goals."

 _"Sounds interesting. You may start."_

"Uhm… Can I use the keyboards?"

 _"Sure, you can."_

Kyoko almost stumbled over the other instruments she can't believe that she become nervous like this. After all, for the first time, she's going to sing in front of the singer that she admires for a long time. Her fingers started pressing the keys. Lilia dropped the pen from her hands and slightly gaped at the girl, not only her, but the music director was enchanted by her voice too.

They felt the pain and aspiration on her song, it sounds like she wrote it from personal experience, the song was screaming at them saying _'this girl has been hurt and was determine to triumph over it.'_

Her expressions said it all, and the lyrics of her song.

 ** _I won't just survive_**

 ** _Oh, you will see me thrive_**

 ** _Can't write my story_**

 ** _I'm beyond the archetype_**

 ** _I won't just conform_**

 ** _No matter how you shake my core_**

 ** _'Cause my roots, they run deep._**

"Lilia, it seems that we found a new diamond in the rough." The fifty-three years old musical director, Director Shibata Hiroto, gasped in delight. "It's been a while since I've been moved by a song." Director Shibata punched his palm and grinned. "We will personally polish her." He announced with his firm resolve.

"That's my intention Hiroto, but I have to confirm something from her first…"

The musical director stared at girl on the other side thru the glass. "I know… I feel it too… And I'm certain about it…"

* * *

Lilia was smiling lightly as she reviewed Kyoko's performance earlier, she really conveyed the message of her song well, thru the expressions she made as she sang. The veteran and retired internationally known Broadway singer-actress recalled their conversation.

 _"Kyoko-san, I have something to ask you privately." The actress suddenly got scared, she followed her instructor to her office. "I'll be direct to the point, are you, by any chance, one of Fuwa Sho's composer?"_

 _Kyoko went stiff. "Wh-Where did you get that idea?"_

 _"I don't know either." She mumbled. "But when I heard his debut song two years ago, it felt out of place, it was as if, the song itself wasn't written for him to sing." She looked intently in her eyes. "And when I hear your song, it has the same impact as his, but it feels like... home."_

 _"Oh..." Kyoko gasped in understanding._

 _"And Hiroto felt the same. He's Fuwa's new music director after all." She added._ _"So you are his composer, aren't you?" Kyoko looked down and softly nodded. "Then why did you let him claimed it as his?"_

 _"Because he promised that he will recommend me to Akatoki's President if he will have a stable career." She whispered._

 _Lilia sighed and crossed her arms. "Do you want to have a singing career?" The actress snapped her head to look at her._

 _"Of course!" She exclaimed. "But I love to act too." She mumbled softly._

 _"If that what's you're worrying about, then why not both? There's a place where you can act and sing at the same time." Lilia smiled. "In Broadway. Have you ever heard of it?"_

 _"Yeah... But it's quite difficult to be casted in a major Broadway production, than in movies."_

 _"Indeed. But, do you want to try it?"_

 _"Yes. I want to try different things that will polish my singing and acting talents altogether."_

 _Lilia went to the drawers and handed her several DVDs. "I want you to watch these original Broadway works, some of these musical plays will be soon revived." Kyoko only nodded. "Before that time comes, I will strictly teach you all about the musical terms and theatrical acting."_

 _"Uhm... Lilia-sama, I already enrolled in acting class."_

 _Lilia shook her head. "In theater, your audience will watch you act in live, no cut or retakes, it's a continuous acting thru the end." She explained. "It's different from acting for television."_

 _"I see. Then I'll be in your care, Lilia-sama." Kyoko politely bowed before her._

Lilia dialed a number from her phone. It took several rings before the person from the other line answered.

 _"Hello?"_

"Hello Kennedy, this is Lilia."

 _The man gasped. "Lilia! What a surprise! It's been a while! How are you?"_

She softly chuckled. "It's been a while indeed, I'm doing fine. I'm molding young talents nowadays."

 _"Hm. That's great. What can I do for you?"_

"Are you doing a revision for _West Side Story_ and _Les Misérables_?"

 _"Yes. Are you interested to join the production?"_

Lilia softly laugh. "No, but can you tell me details?"

 _"We are planning on holding an audition at the end of this year, so it will probably be shown by next year."_

"I see... Thank you Kennedy, kindly informed me for some changes in schedule?"

 _"Why, of course! Everything for you, Lilia."_

She said her goodbye before ending the call.

"Now then, there's still enough time to train the young lady."

* * *

Ren slowly entered when he noticed his girlfriend engrossed in watching a classic musical play, and didn't notice his arrival.

"Eliza…" She sobbed. "Eliza…"

He slowly went behind her and softly patted her head. "You've been carried away again…"

"But… But… Her husband cheated on her, and then... and then... her son died!" She wailed. "Poor Eliza! And her husband's affair was broadcasted to the whole world. I really hate cheaters! Alexander is an idiot!"

"Shh…" He patted her to calm down, to his relief, the musical play ended as the curtain on the stage closes. "Since when did you become interested in Broadway production?"

"Just today." She answered. "It was Lilia-sama who introduced it to me. She asked me if I wanted to have a singer career." She informed.

"Really? That's great! That was your dream after all."

"But Corn, I already learned to love acting... while I was torn between acting and singing, Lilia-sama said _'Why not both?'_ or something like that."

"Sweetheart, there are actors who also have a singing career. You don't need to choose one of the other." He said, taking her hands with his, and lightly squeezed it. "I know you can do both." He said, he knew her too well, and he knew that she's going sprout a nonsense phrase like _'I don't have confidence.'_ or _'I'm not great enough.'_

"You think?"

"Of course."

She smiled at him. "Ah! Did you know? We have our first practical exam earlier, and then, she immediately got the idea that I'm Fuwa Sho's composer."

"Her singer intuition is sharp as ever." He praised, softly chuckling.

The actress continue telling him about how her day went on – that she saw Chiori wearing the Love Me curse uniform.

* * *

Kyoko yawned as she looked at her planner. She don't have a taping in _**Dark Moon**_ , speaking of _**Dark Moon**_ , she was actually saddened now that the drama was about to end. Her schedule for work is free, so she decided to go to school. Ren blinked when he saw her wearing her school uniform, it's been a while since he saw her on that.

Sometimes, he forgot that she's still a high school student.

"Good morning!" Kyoko beamed from the kitchen.

He smiled. "Good morning." He greeted and kissed her cheeks. "You're going to school today?"

"Yup~ it's been a while since I attend classes, and we have a mock test today." She said before taking a bite. "Your today's schedule is packed, and you almost have no time for lunch, but still, I prepare a lunch for you, eat if you have a free time."

"Yes, sweetheart. As long as you're the one saying 'obey me', then I have no choice but to do everything what you say." Ren smiled at her, the girl almost melted on his loving smile.

"No wonder why they called you a 'co-star killer.'" Kyoko mumbled under her breath, slightly blushing.

The actor chuckled as he ate his breakfast.

* * *

"Good morning, Kyoko-chan! It's nice to see you attending the class." To the actress' surprise, it was her _**Box 'R'**_ co-star, Todou Hirumi, who greeted her upon her arrival. She thought that the girl's thoughtfulness was only on the set, but it seems it includes off set as well.

"Yeah, since my schedule is free for today, it's better to attend class since I already missed lots of lessons."

Hirumi waved her hands. "Nah~ you didn't missed that much. But I'm sure you can catch up to it in no time."

Their classmates start whispering, including Hirumi's known peers – Ruriko and Erina. The chattered ceased when their instructor entered, collecting their homework before giving them a mock test. Kyoko sighed in relief, thankful on her decision to always bring her school notes on the set so she can review and study whenever she got a time.

During break time, Erina and Ruriko confronted Hirumi.

"Why are you being friendly with her all of a sudden? Did you forget what that girl did? She already co-starred with Ren-san, while us, who's been in showbiz for as long as we remembered, always got our offers rejected." Erina stare intently at her, crossing her arms.

Hirumi looked at her friend. "I think I understand why Tsuruga-sama refused to work with us, because he can see that we are not serious."

"We are serious!" Both girls exclaimed together.

"Really? Then why you didn't audition for the role _**Mio**_?" Hirumi questioned Erina. "If you wanted to co-star with him that badly, you should've auditioned when you heard about it, but you didn't, why?"

"Because –"

"You are scared, right? When your parents refuse to help you to get the role, you got scared when you heard that Iizuka-sama will personally be there." Erina frowned at her friend. "I understand how you feel Erina, because I am also the same, my reason was the same as yours, when I decided to back out. But then I realized that we won't advance if we will always get scared." Hirumi softly smiled. "That's what I learnt from Kyoko-chan, not afraid of standing against Iizuka-sama, or the director, as long as she knew that it will make the production better, because she's not an idiot to go against them without backing her actions."

Hirumi sighed tired of explaining everything to her friends. "I said this before and I will say it again, you can't understand how I felt until you will co-star with her. She… will bring the best out of you, on and off cam."

Erina and Ruriko both shared a worried look before watching their friend's retreating form and went to Kyoko's desk to chat with her.

* * *

 **OMAKE:**

Kyoko tiredly reached her phone when it won't stop ringing. Even Ren stirred awake and clicked his tongue in annoyance for disturbing their peaceful. When she flipped it open, she rubbed her eyes to see who the caller is, she frown at the unregistered number.

"That country code… It's from the states." Ren murmured, he peeked over her shoulders to see who dared disturb their sleep. It's still two-fcking-A.M. "And it's our home number." He informed when he saw the familiar number.

Kyoko immediately answered it and put it on loudspeaker. "Fa –"

" _KYOKO-CHAAAAAAN!"_ The couple was startled when the person on the other line suddenly exclaimed, they can even heard someone talking in the background.

"Father? What's wrong?"

" _Wait, I'll put you on speaker… Kyoko-chan, your mother here was throwing a tantrum… she wanted to take the Kuon keychain that_ you _made specifically for me."_ Ren rolled his eyes, he can already visualized his father pouting.

"Eh? Why? You can give her the other one, since I made two of it."

They heard a woman voice's yelling _'See? She made something for me too!'_

" _Two?"_ Kuu blinked.

"Yes father. Do you think I will forget about giving gift to Titania herself?" When Kuu didn't answered, Kyoko smirked. "Father, don't tell me you lost the other one?"

" _EHHHHHH?!"_ Kuu exclaimed loudly.

Ren heard his mother yelled. _'You lost it! You lost her gift to me! I won't talk to you anymore!'_ And slamming of the door.

" _K-K-Kyoko-chan, can you make another one for her? She's really serious!"_ Kuu cried in panicked.

The girl chuckled. "Okay… I will."

" _Really? Thank you, Kyoko-chan! Sorry for disturbing your sleep."_

Before Kuu ended the call, they heard him coaxing his wife to open the door for him.

"Are you going to feel me up to make that doll perfect?" He teased, and Kyoko instantly blushed, hitting his face with a pillow.

"Bully!"

* * *

 **Rise** \- performed by: Katy Perry

Happy New Year! I hope you enjoyed your vacation as I am! *throws confetti*

xOxO

\- BSOL


	41. Chapter 41

Sho paled when Shibata Hiroto ripped the score sheets in front of him after his first trial recording for his new single. There are still few scores that Kyoko wrote that he hasn't released yet, he memorized the arrangement and the lyrics, and rewrite it under the strict director's supervision.

"No good." Hiroto stated coldly. "Or rather, when I read the score I was impressed, but when you started singing it, the emotions of the song and your emotions didn't match up, it felt out of place. The notes were crying for help."

Sho couldn't understand what he meant by that. _If only Asami was still my director…_ He angrily thought, clenching his fist.

"You write a hit the same way you write a flop." He seriously stated. "You lost your spark after Vie Ghoul defeated you, I thought you will be more fired up in defeating them after they ripped your songs off, but no, instead, you sulk like a child and came back from Karuizawa with disappointment." He shook his head and sighed. "Look at Vie Ghoul, hit after hit after hit, their music even gotten better. Remember that you are not the only one talented artist in this country, if you don't shape up, you will be left behind, in the charts and in your career." He narrowed his eyes at him. "Do you know what's happening to you right now? You're stagnating, and that's the worst thing that can happen to an artist. You let your _little_ fame got in your head and think you're invincible."

Sho widened his eyes, when reality strikes on him, his words were like pricks on his ego. Nothing works on his favor ever since he came back from Karuizawa, since the stick-in-the-mud director took over Asami to be his musical director. It's not that his career plummeted altogether, he still has lots of commercial offers, and there are several fellow singer artists who wanted to be paired up with him in their music video. Although his songs were still in the top five in the charts, he wasn't satisfied all, it's not enough for him to be proud of or rubbed on Kyoko's face, he only deserves the top spot! Now that there are few artists' keeps on debuting, he just finally realized how shaky his career has become.

And Kyoko hasn't debuted yet!

 _Kyoko…_ Sho gritted his teeth as he remembered the name. _It's all Kyoko's fault! If she didn't leave, then I won't be in this dilemma right now!_ He glared at the mirror on his waiting room. _Kyoko… She's started acting as if I didn't matter to her anymore!_

* * *

Shoko sighed as she watched her charge in her living room, struggling to write a song. He's in bad mood, she at least knew that! None of his songs reached the number one spot, adding to his sour mood, Vie Ghoul was wearing the crown and sitting on the throne.

His songs only reached the fifth spot at most, and it didn't satisfy him at all. And his musical director, Shibata Hiroto become stricter these few days, he's been watching Sho closer than he used to. It was as if he's looking for any proof… proof of what, she didn't know. sighed and remembered how the recording went earlier.

"Sho –"

"Shut up Shoko!" He growled and crumpled the score sheets. "I won't let that copycat band have the last laugh! I will take back my spot."

"And how will you do that? You can no longer use Kyoko-chan's compositions, you can't fool Shibata-san." Shoko noticed Sho's reaction when she mention Kyoko's name. "What you lack is not talent Sho, it's inspiration."

Sho snorted. "I even wrote **Prisoner** without inspiration."

"Right, but did the fans and critiques talked about how amazing the song, or how amazing your role as demon was?" Shoko softly shook her head. "They didn't Sho! If it wasn't for the PV it won't stay in the top spot for weeks! If it wasn't for Kyoko-chan's excellent acting –"

"Kyoko" Sho growled, cutting her off. "Is **not** superior to me! Don't you dare say that she's the one who made my song number one!"

Shoko scoffed. "Right, because she's the one who always froze during the last scene. Because she's not the most talked character in your PV. And she hasn't debuted yet, either as an actress or a singer."

The blond singer clenched his fist. "I should destroy that confidence of hers soon, so she will stop dreaming about being becoming a singer and just stick to acting."

"You're not really thinking, are you?" When Sho only gave her a confused look, Shoko sighed. "As an actress, she can have any role, and when I say _any_ … it includes being a singer! She could have a role where she's a singer! Haven't you thought about that? Do you think singers were only discovered from singing in the streets and bars? No!" She slammed her hands on the table and glare at him. "Sho, if Kyoko-chan will have an acting _**AND**_ singer career, she will leave you behind. What about you? If you will lose your career now, what will be left for you? Nothing!" She exclaimed, waving her arms for emphasis. "Do you understand? You should stop comparing yourself to her, you shouldn't blame you inability to write hit songs to her! Instead, work your butt off!" She scolded, before stomping her way to her bedroom. Hoping that her words will get thru his thick skull.

Sho was stunned in the living room, he glanced at the score sheets on the table and crumpled it angrily.

"I won't let that happen! I will soon destroy that confident of hers!"

* * *

Kanae raised her eyebrow seeing the two people in the room with different kinds of aura – one was scowling, mumbling, while watching a drama and writing, for what she guessed a reaction paper, while surrounded by a dark air; and the other was her dear friend having different kind of smile on her lips while filing the stacks of paper… it was as if she's glowing.

"Moko-saaaaan~~" Kyoko immediately throw herself on her friend. "I miss yoooouuuu~~~"

"I told you, stop doing that! Mo!" She complained. "By the way, who's she?" She asked referring to the new face.

"Ah! She's my co-star in _**Box 'R'**_ , Amamiya Chiori." Kyoko introduced. Chiori stood up and bowed.

"You must be Kotonami Kanae. Nice to meet you, I'm Amamiya Chiori from _Soft Hat Entertainment_ , please guide me from now on, Kotonami-senpai."

"Eh? Soft Hat? Then why are you here?" Kanae asked.

"Oh, Takarada-san allowed me to join this section even I'm from different agency."

"W-Wait, _'allowed'_ you? So you mean…"

Chiori nodded and smiled at her. "It was my choice to join this section."

"EH?!" Kanae exclaimed. "What an oddball."

"Hello ladies~~" The said ladies shrieked when they saw an anaconda winding on Lory's arms and neck. "Hey! It won't bite." He pouted.

"Even so! That's dangerous." Kanae exclaimed.

"Why are you here, president? It's still too early for your pranks." Kyoko stated.

Lory cleared his throat. "I'm here to introduce the new member in this section in this year's newcomer's audition. Come in."

The three were waiting in anticipation, they visibly gulped when the door opened revealing a scowling, with blue eyes and spiky raven-haired boy.

"Ah! He's the famous comedian and variety show host Fuji Shouta!" Kanae exclaimed, pointing at the newly entered young man.

Lory snickered. "No! No! No! He's Kanzaki Mako…"

"Eh?!" The three girls exclaimed in shock.

"But he looks like him… with just different hair style and color…" Chiori mumbled.

Lory chuckled at the confusion on their faces. "He's just a look alike… there are lots of people who resemble some celebrities nowadays, so it's not unusual to see Fuji Shouta's look alike."

"Oh…" The three gasped in understanding.

"Then what is he doing here in Love Me Section?" Kyoko asked the president.

"Because he's like you, girls." Lory smirked. "Make sure to get along, alright?" He patted Mako's shoulder.

Kanzaki Mako ignored the girls after they introduced their names. He's not interested to get along with them, he's not here to make friends, he came here to have a singing debut. Mako gripped the pink jumpsuit.

"Alriiiiiight~~ since everybody is here, I'm now giving you a personal Love Me Missions~~" Lory chimed, taking four cards. "Pick the card that has your name on it."

"Okaaay~ I'll go first." But Chiori frowned when she read what it is all about. "No! I'm giving it baaaack!"

The eccentric president snickered. "No taking back!" He handed the rest to the three – for Kyoko, something _'dangerous'_ ; for Kanae something _'messy'_ ; for the newcomer Mako, something _'enchanting'_.

"What the heck is this?!" Kanae and Kyoko both exclaimed.

Mako frowned before putting the paper in his pocket.

* * *

"I am dissatisfied on your low assessment, Takarada- _sachou_. I know I sing well during the newcomer's audition."

Lory blew the smoke on his cigar. "Indeed. No doubt about that. The rhythm and pitch followed the score. The vocal balance was also very good, but LME is not a place to be mastering proper singing." Mako was clenching his fist as he listened to the eccentric president before him. "Your goal is to become an idol, you have a great voice, charisma, and stage presence, but you are missing something… something so crucial that your songs lack. And it's here." Lory pointed on his chest. "Your songs lack a heart. I don't want any of my singing talents conquering the charts without it."

"That's why you want me to become a wedding singer?"

"Start with this Mako, and I will do what I promised. I will let you switch agency and help you debut as a singer, the thing that _'Fuji Shouta'_ couldn't do while being tied in J.R. Artist Center."

Mako clicked his tongue. "Fine."

* * *

Kyoko was humming when on her way to Love Me Section room when she heard a faint sound of guitar being played inside the room. She cautiously opened it in order not to make any sound. She softly gasped, watching Mako playing a guitar.

 _ **Well you only need the light when it's burning low**_

 _ **Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**_

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go**_

 _ **Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**_

 _ **Only hate the road when you're missing home**_

 _ **Only know you love her when you let her go**_

 _ **And you let her go...**_

 _This… This soothing voice… It's the same as Fuji Shouta-san's…_

 _ **Staring at the bottom of your glass**_

 _ **Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**_

 _ **But dreams come slow and they go so fast**_

 _ **You see her when you close your eyes**_

 _ **Maybe one day you'll understand why**_

 _ **Everything you touch surely dies**_

 _He_ _ **is**_ _Fuji Shouta-san! He's not… somebody else! He's not just a look alike!_

Despite of changing his looks, with her excellent observation skill, Kyoko knew that it's him! Kyoko stumbled when she entered the room, the young man stopped, he turned to the doorway and saw the actress gaping at him.

"Why… Why are you lying being somebody else? You _are_ Fuji Shouta-san."

The boy sighed and looked away. "I don't know what you are talking about. I am not him."

"Yes, you are! I immediately noticed it because I'm a huge fan!" Kyoko insisted. "The song you were singing before was beautiful! It moved me to tears! I can't forget my reaction why I heard that song for the first time in the radio... you're the one who wrote it, right? I can feel your regret as you let go of someone important to you… And I have the same reaction earlier!"

"Because you saw _'Fuji Shouta'_ sang it, right?" He scoffed. "But if I try singing it _as 'Kanzaki Mako'_ , it's no good." The boy stood up, placing the guitar back in the case.

He glared at her.

"Don't bring that subject anymore, and stay away from my business."

He said before walking past her, leaving her speechless.

* * *

Kyoko was on Ren's arms as they watched a variety show on TV. The two occasionally chuckled at the jokes being thrown here and there.

"Is it true that Fuji Shouta-san's look alike is in LME and _'wearing that gaudy pink uniform'_?" Ren asked, quoting Yashiro's words.

"Hm? Yeah… The president introduced him to us the other day… but… there's something fishy about him." She informed. "It's… Fuji Shouta-san himself… but the president introduced him as _'Kazaki Mako'_ like he's a different person but he's not!"

"Maybe you only got confused since they're look alike?"

"At first, that's what I've been thinking… but when I heard him sing for the first time, it only proves my suspicions that he's not a different person."

"But why would he do that?" Ren frown at the television when the man on their topic appeared making the audience laughed on their seats. "He's living a double life while the media is closely watching."

She shrugged and pouted. "I don't know, when he told me to stay away from his business, I got scared and lost the chance asking for his autograph."

Ren glanced at her, slowly leaning down and capture her pouting lips. Kyoko blinked, shocked at his sudden display of affection, but she closed her eyes nevertheless. Ren leaned back and smirked at her blushing face, he turned off the TV and scooped her to the bed room.

* * *

Kyoko has the urge to run whenever she saw the fourth Love Me member in the building or bumped into him in any TV studios.

 _"Don't bring that subject anymore, and stay away from my business."_

His threat still rang in her head.

 _Amazing… living as two different people, I wonder how the public will see this when they learn the truth._ Kyoko sighed, and remember that her very boyfriend is living a different life too. _But at least, it's either of the two,_ she noted, _he's not living as Ren_ _ **AND**_ _Kuon in front of the media. He will only become Kuon when he fly overseas and at home…_ She shook her head to fight the blush that's creeping on her face.

A slap on her back brought her back from her musing.

"Mo! What the hell are you spacing out for! You've been standing in your locker for like ten minutes!" Kanae irritably exclaimed.

Kyoko blinked and remembered that she's in their safe haven. She heard Chiori chuckled.

"Kyoko-san really loves to space out these days, maybe because of her special mission?"

She turned around and saw the four of them were present. Their fourth member, as usual ignoring them, as he write songs and plucking his guitar.

And Kyoko can already guess that he's writing a song for his Love Me special mission.

"It's something dangerous right? Will you be alright?" Her self-proclaimed best friend asked in concern.

Kyoko's eyes tear up. "MOKO-SAAAAN! You are worried about your beloved best friend!"

"I'm not! Mo! And stop that teary-eyed tactics!" Kanae roared in embarrassment.

"By the way Kotonami-san, what's your mission all about?" Chiori asked the raven-haired member, chuckling at the two.

Kanae plopped herself on the couch. "It's for me to audition a lead role." She scowled, remembering the said role.

"Amazing Moko-san!"

"It's not!" She immediately objected. "The main character is a cheap stalker! Slave in love! She makes me go _'Ewwww!'_ and gave me goose bumps!"

"But at least you will be in a drama, right?" Chiori smiled. "That's all that matter for an actress."

Kanae smiled slightly. "Yeah, I guess…"

Chiori and Kyoko shared a look before they slowly glanced at the scowling man on the table. Chiori cleared her throat.

"What about you, Kanzaki-san? What's your mission all about?"

Mako glared at her, before going back to his work. "None of your business."

"What are those songs for?" She pressed.

Kyoko gulped when a dark aura slowly enveloping above the singer.

"Wedding Song." He replied briefly.

"Oh! That's amazing!" The three girls gasped.

Kanzaki Mako crumpled the music sheet. He couldn't put his feelings on the score.

 _How can I write a song about finally spending the rest of your life with someone you love if me, myself, let go of someone important for the sake of my career?_ He glumly thought.

He almost got impatient and gave up, but the smiling faces of the children in the orphanage calm him down.

He took a deep calming breath before taking a new sheet from his folder.

* * *

 _ **So as long as I live I'll love you**_  
 _ **Will have and hold you**_  
 _ **You look so beautiful in white**_  
 _ **And from now to my very last breath**_  
 _ **This day I'll cherish**_  
 _ **You look so beautiful in white**_  
 _ **Tonight**_

"The lyrics are great, the music was perfect, but your heart wasn't on the song." Lory verdict cut thru the speakers, Mako stopped singing to listen to him. "You just memorized everything you've written on the score."

Mako clenched his fist in the recording room.

"Remeber that you are singing for a wedding." Lory glared at him before leaving the studio.

Mako was emitting an angry aura as he strode to Love Me Section's room. He throw his guitar on the floor upon entering, shutting the door behind him before screaming his frustrations away.

Kyoko immediately pounced from her chair the moment the door abruptly opened revealing an angry and irritated Kanzaki Mako, and her Kyomons immediately picked up the singer's foul mood.

The singer snapped his head towards her, she clumsily took her backpack from the couch, before stumbling her way out of the room.

Scared of the already scary singer!

* * *

 **Let Her Go** – performed by: _Passenger_

 **Beautiful in White** – performed by: _Westlife_

* * *

Weeeelllll~ we all love to see a jealous Ren, right? *wink*


	42. Chapter 42

_"Onii-chan, when will you have your concert?"_

 _"Are you going to release a new album soon?"_

 _"Onii-sama, it's been a while since you have a new song!"_

 _"Nii-chan, we want to go to your concert and hear you sing in live!"_

 _"Yeah, me too!"_

 _"Onii-chan, we wanted you to hear you sing!"_

 _"You will have your own concert soon, right?"_

 _"We will be waiting, onii-chan!"_

Kanzaki Mako gasped and snapped his eyes opened. He pinched the bridge of his nose to ease the upcoming headache, how many times he had that dream again? He couldn't count.

 _A concert… They are waiting for it_. He clenched his first remembering their hopeful, and smiling faces.

He jumped when someone opened the door in the huge waiting room.

"Whoa! You're already awake, Fuji! You've been dozing off lately, is there a problem? Are you sick?" His manager, Hara Daichi, asked in concern.

"Nothing... I'm just tired lately." He mumbled.

Daichi felt his forehead. "You're not sick aren't you?"

"I'm not."

"Well, Junko-sama will be fuming if you will get sick, and I take the responsibility, since I'm your manager." He grumbled. "It will be hard to cancel all of your schedules if that will happen." He took the bento out from the paper bag, and placed it on the table. "You need to eat, I don't want you to fall in the middle of the rehearsal."

Fuji Shouta control his self from snapping at him. J.R. Artist Center owner, Junko Reiji, was the one who assigned Hara Daichi to him, his manager was a loyal dog to their avaricious president. It was even their president who suggested him to use a stage name, since _'Kanzaki Mako'_ is not a name suited for a star.

"So, care to tell me what were you doing during your free time?" His manager suddenly asked. Shouta glared at him. Daichi raised his hand in surrender. "I'm not going to tell the president as long as it won't affect your performance as an entertainer."

"Just resting."

"Where?"

"Somewhere."

"Have you heard of the rumors? It seems that someone who looks like you was in LME? Wearing that disgusting pink uniform?"

Shouta choked on his food.

* * *

She's in the studio, wrapping his gift while giggling just thinking of Ren possessing such thing. Today is his birthday. And unlike last year, where she didn't have enough time to shop, she only gave him a simple 'Bo' key chain, which he was still currently using (he put it together with his car key), this year, she actually took a time to look for a decent gift, and that's a plushie sheep pillow.

"Sweetheart, are you ready? Let's go?" The actor went to the studio when he didn't see her in the living room.

"Wait, I have a surprise for you. I just recorded this today." She smiled and handed him his MP3 player, where he downloaded all the songs that she wrote for him. "Happy Birthday... and thank you for coming into my life, Corn." She fondly said.

Ren gazed at her with loving eyes. "I should be the one saying that." Ren hugged her tightly, not wanting to let her go. "Thank you for everything... and I love you so much." The actor kissed her forehead.

Kyoko softly laugh. "I love you too... so much. Come on!"

The two left the apartment hand in hand.

* * *

"Yo, Tsuruga-kun! Your dressing room is filled with presents as usual!" Kijima patted the actor's shoulders, and handed him a small box. "Happy birthday!"

Ren smiled as he received the item. "Thank you."

"Tsuruga-kun, happy birthday!" His co-stars greeted one by one and handed him gifts. They turned to the girl that they always saw being close to the actor.

"Eh?" Kyoko wondered when all the eyes were on her. _Crap! Forgot to bring it! I left it on the workstation in the studio!_ "Oh no! I'm so sorry! I forgot to bring it! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I failed as your junior!" Kyoko frantically bowed.

The actor chuckled "It's alright, Mogami-san." He already received too much from her already.

"It's a great day for our birthday boy, 'cause look, **Dark Moon's** rating reached 47.2% yesterday!" Kijima exclaimed excitedly.

"And the critiques were saying that Tsuruga-kun's **'Katsuki'** is better than Hizuri Kuu's!" Oohara-san followed.

"It's not only because of Tsugura-kun, but all of us!" Director Ogata butted in.

Everyone clapped for their job well done.

"You seemed having fun." Everybody turned, their eyes widened when they saw the Nanase Hitoka smiling at them, her sister waved her hand, greeting them. Hikari blushed when she met Yashiro's eyes and curtly smiled at her. The actress was wearing skimpy clothes, with her cleavage, navel, and flawless thighs are on full display.

"Nanase-san!" Director Ogata exclaimed. "What are you doing here?" The other casts greeted the actress.

"I personally came here to give my gift for Tsuruga-san, although, I was replaced, we still become co-stars for several weeks." She smiled and gesturing her beautiful wrapped gift. When her eyes landed on Kyoko, she examined her from head to toe, the girl's Kyomons were activated. "You must be 'Kyoko-chan', the one who _replaced_ me." She smiled, stressing the words. "I'm happy to finally meet you in person."

"Er… yeah…" Kyoko forced a smile as her Kyomons were surrounding the actress.

 _Milady! I can smell a strong fragrance of envy!_

 _It's been a while to scent another different of smell!_

"Oh right." She gasped and handed him her gift. "Happy Birthday." She greeted, the casts gasped when she tiptoed and kissed him on the cheek.

 _Now that I already saw you, I can clearly say that I hate you… for taking my role, and for robbing my opportunity to work with this man._ She furiously thought, while sending a triumphant look on Kyoko.

"Ah by the way director" The sexy actress glanced at Director Ogata, her hand still clinging on Ren's arm. "On your farewell cast party, can I come?" She pleaded, sending him a cute smile.

"Eh? Sure you can!"

Hitoka smiled at Ren. "Isn't that nice, Tsuruga-san? We can attend the party together~ you can pick me up in my place~" She chimed, batting her eyelashes at him.

Yashiro jaw dropped at her straight invitation, he warily glanced at Kyoko, she's expressionless, or rather, he can't read her.

Ren carefully take off his arm from her hold. "I'm sorry Nanase-san, but president already gave me instructions."

Hitoka pouted cutely. "Eh? But –"

"Hitoka" Hiraki cut off, "we still need to be in Fuji TV, let's go. You already give your gift." The lady manager grabbed her sister and apologized for Hitoka's attitude to Ren.

Ren only smiled at her, pissed off when he felt Kyoko's change in mood.

* * *

After their **Dark Moon** 's shooting, Director Ogata let them go home early, and Ren went to his next appointment, that's a special TV guesting for his birthday in Celebrity TV, and Kyoko went to Daruma-ya for her part-time job.

"And now, this evening, let's welcome our special guest, who was celebrating his twenty-second birthday today, Japan's Number 1 - Tsuruga Ren!" The host, Fujisaki Ayane, announced enthusiastically.

When the actor entered and waved at the audience, the studio almost shook with the girls' squealing.

"Wow! The welcome is overwhelming. Thank you." He stated, referring to the audience's reaction.

"Tsugura-san, first of all, happy birthday."

"Happy Birthday, Reeeeen-sama~~~!" The audience squealed.

The actor chuckled. "Thank you so much."

" **Dark Moon's** rating already surpassed **Tsukigomori** , how do you feel about it?"

"Honestly, I thought it will take more time for us to achieve our goal. But the director and my co-stars are great, and most of all, it's because of the support that we get from the prime time viewers." The audience squealed. "I'm very thankful, I'm very happy. It's a great present for my birthday."

"Indeed." Ayane chuckled. "So what should we look forward to, in the next episodes of **Dark Moon**?"

"Director Ogata changed the scenes halfway towards the end, it will be more thrilling and exciting." Ren confessed.

"Oh~ we can't wait for it then." Ayane read her cue card. "Tsuruga-san, our selected audience wanted to ask few questions from you, would it be alright?"

"Sure." Ren smiled at her.

"Did you hear that? Tsuruga-san is generous enough to answer three of our audiences' questions!" She informed enthusiastically in the camera, and she was answered with a loud and excited screams. "Okay, let's start."

A girl went on first. "Tsuruga-sama! Happy Birthday!" She suddenly exclaimed. "Oh my gosh! You are more gorgeous in person than in TV!"

Ren chuckled, and smiled at her. "I'm flattered. Thank you."

"Uhm... My friends and I are members of Ren-Itsumi fandom, and for my question, since **Katsuki** and **Mizuki** are starting to get intimate on the screen, do you ever consider courting the actress off screen?"

Ren softly smiled, as the audience squealed. "No, I don't." He answered succinctly. "She's a great actress and a good friend. And I want to remain it that way."

"Aaaawwww~ but the two of you look so good on screen~"

The next person is also a girl. "Ren-sama, happy birthday! Can we ask why you don't want to court Itsumi-chan off? Because, as a fan, we thought that the two of you are a perfect match."

"Being perfect on screen doesn't assure that we will be perfect behind the camera." Ren smiled at her, his answer was direct to the point as usual. "I don't want to put an awkward atmosphere between us because of this issue."

And the last one who asked a question is also a woman. "Ren-sama… who is your inspiration in making your own version of **Katsuki** that even surpassed Hizuki Kuu's?"

Ren coughed to hide his blush and composed his self before answering honestly. "My special and ideal woman."

The studio was silent for seconds before the audience shook it with their loud and cheerful squeals. Even the host covered her mouth in shock, blushing, being on the same stage as him, she clearly saw the blush and the fond smile that the actor hid before he answered.

"It means, you already found your ideal girl?" The girl who questioned inquired, hoping to get an answer.

Ren chuckled and shook his head. "Three questions only."

The studio was filled with murmurs, and squeals.

"Thank you so much for being here despite of your busy schedule, Tsuruga-san." Ayane stated after the audience calm down from the information that their idol already met his long awaited ideal woman, and they already felt that in not-too-distant future, he will announce to the world his goodbye to bachelorhood.

But the question is… are they ready for it? Will they accept whoever captured his heart?

* * *

"Kyoko-chan, are you sure this will be enough?" Okami-san asked when she noticed the food on the table, she said that she's going to celebrate the actor's birthday in their place.

"Yes." Kyoko smiled. "Tsuruga-san is not a heavy eater, so this will be fine."

"What time is he going to arrive?"

Kyoko glanced at the TV, he still being interviewed at moment. "After that show."

"Hmm."

Okami-san helped the girl set the table, while her husband was cleaning the kitchen counter. They close the restaurant early today.

"Good evening..." Ren politely entered the place, and he was greeted a loud chorus of 'Happy birthday!' Ren blinked when he saw Taisho and Okami-san, Kanae, and Yashiro lining up, greeting him happily and popping confetti. And in the middle of them was his beautiful beloved girlfriend with a smile that could lift him up to heaven.

"Happy Birthday, Tsuruga-san." Kyoko greeted with a loving smile, showing him the table full of food.

"HUH?! You are still in last name basis?!" Kanae asked Kyoko incredulity.

The girl blushed. "Because… it's embarrassing to call him by his name in public."

"' _In Public'_?" Kanae and Yashiro quoted. Then the manager has a wicked grin plastered on his face.

"So you mean, in private you are calling him by his name?" He teased, wiggling his eyebrow. "What do you call him when you're alone together? Babe? Honey? Love?"

"Or maybe daddy?" Kanae smirked, enjoying her flustered face.

"D-d-d-d-daddy?" Kyoko stuttered, faced was red in embarrassment. Even Ren blushed slightly, it sounded like a kink in the bedroom. "No way!" She exclaimed, covering her face as the two laughed at her reaction.

"Ah Tsuruga-san, Kyoko-chan made all these for you." Okami-san informed him, smiling, saving the girl from the two teasing friends. "Happy birthday."

"Thank you so much." Ren has a mixed emotion of happiness and embarrassment.

"Wow, Kyoko-chan! You can pass being a professional chef with this!" Yashiro exclaimed when he tasted her food.

"Is there anything that you can't do?" Kanae asked raising her eyebrows. "You can cook, sew, and even make crafts..."

 _A talented musician and actress as well._ Ren proudly thought.

Kyoko thought for a moment and smile awkwardly. "I think... its interior designing?" She nodded on her own thought. "Yup, it's interior designing. I don't know how to decorate a room!"

Kanae snickered, teasing on her _'housewife'_ persona. Sometime during the private dinner party, Maria showed up together with a pouting and sulking Lory. Ren was beyond glad that he was given a chance to celebrate his birthday with the people he trusted and comfortable to be with.

* * *

"I forgot to bring this earlier in the set." Kyoko handed him a nicely wrapped gift when they arrived at their place. "Happy birthday!"

"Thank you, sweetheart." He was about to unwrapped it when Kyoko exclaimed.

"Wait!" The actor stopped and looked at confusedly look at her. "Uhm! I'll be in the room. I don't want you to open it in my presence! I'm embarrassed!" She exclaimed with a beet-red face and sprinted to their room, leaving the actor bewildered in the living room.

He slowly opened the gift and softly chuckled, it's a cute plushie sheep pillow. He went to their room and saw her hiding under the sheets.

Ren chuckled, removing the cover, and revealing the blushing actress. "It's cute, thank you. It was one of the cutest gifts that I received, next to 'Bo' key chain of course." He teased.

"Waaaa!" She cried in embarrassment. "Now that I think about it, it's so embarrassing giving you a gift like that! I regretted it massively! I shouldn't buy a gift on my own preferences! I –"

He shut up her up from her rumbling with his lips, it was sweet, gentle and at the same time earth-shattering. "Thank you..." Ren whispered, embracing her.

"It's nothing compared to the 'Princess Rosa.'"

Ren smiled and kissed her hair, inhaling the fragrance of her shampoo. "It was nothing compared to the things that you've done to me."

The two stayed on each other's arms for a while before they heard their landline gone off. The only person who will call them on that number was the receptionist from the ground floor. Ren volunteered to answer it.

"Yes?"

" _Ah, Ren-sama! There's a package arrived for you!"_

"From whom?"

Ren heard a rustling sound from the other line. _"From Tezuka Family. Should I ask someone to send this to your unit, sir?"_

"Yes, please."

"What was that?" Kyoko asked after he placed the phone back to its cradle.

"There's a package from Mei-san and Director Yamato."

"Oh… I see…"

* * *

Kyoko turned to the other side of the bed, she slowly opened her eyes when the usual warmth of Ren's body was absent, and noticed his space was already cold. He's been up for a while now. She glanced at the clock sleepily, it's 6:05 in the morning. She turned when someone came out from their walk-in closet, Ren was already putting on his overcoat when he noticed that she's awake.

He smiled at her.

"Hey, good morning..." He greeted, kissing her forehead. "I need to leave early, I have a photo-shoot at seven."

"Really?" She rose up from the bed. "I'll make you a quick breakfast."

"No need. I'll get something on the way, just take your time."

Kyoko frowned at him. "Get something? You mean that high calories low nutritional value convenient food?" Ren felt an arrow hit him. "At least have breakfast in Daruma-ya."

"I'll do that." He kissed her once more. "Be careful, and see you in the set later."

The girl nodded, and smile at him. When she heard the door close, she went back on the bed and buried her blushing face on the pillow.

"I can't get used to it…" She mumbled shyly.

* * *

"Gooood morning~~~" She chirped. The actress was skipping on her way to the set, the staff can figuratively see some cherry blossoms surrounding her.

"Kyoko-chan, good morning! You seemed to be in a good mood today!" Yashiro exclaimed at the smiling lady. The issue about Ren didn't totally died down, the reporters were just laying low for a while, and waited for the opportunity to catch the actor off guard.

"Of course! Moko-san called me earlier, she wanted me to teach her how to make chocolates! And I'll be staying in her home!" She informed cheerfully. "For the first time, someone invited me for an overnight!"

"Kotonami-san will make handmade chocolates for valentines?" Ren inquired. _So you will leave me sleeping alone tonight?_ Was on the tip of his tongue to tease on her.

"Yes!" Her bright smile was too dazzling. She's obviously way too happy. "Actually, she's making chocolates for Hiou-kun, because the two are –" The two men tilted their heads when the girl suddenly freeze and stopped talking. Yashiro waved his hand in front of her face.

"What was that? Time's up? Should I put a coin?" He amusingly mumbled.

"Please forget everything what I said just now!" She pleaded with teary-eyes. "I shouldn't have said all those things! That was supposedly our secret."

Ren was suppressing a laugh beside his manager. _She's really adorable..._

* * *

Kanae was staring at her best friend, she was cheerfully, softly, singing along with the song on her music player. After she taught her the procedure, she easily get the gist of it, and take it over.

"You are way too happy just for making a chocolate."

"Hm? It's not the making of chocolate, but because this is the first time I was invited to stay in a friend's home~" She beamed at her.

The Love Me member number two looked away at her dazzling smile. _Ugh! I won't tell her that it was my first time inviting someone too!_

"By the way Moko-san, are you only making chocolates for Hiou-kun?" She asked when she noticed that Kanae was only making one mold of chocolate.

"Yes. Who else do you think?"

"Hm... I can't think of anyone else."

"What about you? How many people you will give it to?"

"Let's see... There's you, Director Ogata, Director Anna, Bridge Rock Brothers, Vie Ghoul. Whoa! There's a lot!" She exclaimed when she finally realized it.

 _Hm?_ Kanae tilted her head. "You won't give anything to Tsuruga-san?" To her surprise, Kyoko smiled softly at her.

"I won't."

Kanae widened her eyes. "You won't give anything to your boyfriend?!" The girl blushed madly. She still can't get used to it when he was addressed as her boyfriend.

"N-No... I mean, if he's going to eat mine, then he will eat every chocolate that was given to him. And I don't want him to suffer from stomachache."

"Wow... He has a fair attitude towards his fans huh."

"Yeah..." _That's why I'm the one who ate all the chocolates he received last year, and suffered from massive dyspepsia_. Kyoko thought, she wanted to throw up just by thinking about it.

"So... you're giving him something that's not chocolate?"

As if on a cue, the girl blushed. "Y-Y-Yes..." She stuttered.

Kanae smirked at her. She was amazed at the couple's acting whenever they met outside, addressing each other formally as if they're not romantically involved.

The next day, Kyoko received an odd call,when the caller didn't utter a word, Kyoko stared at her phone. Ren strictly told her when an unknown number call and won't say anything, she should end the call immediately. So, she pressed the end button before stuffing it back in her bag.

She smiled and left a note for Kanae before leaving her home.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Valentines Day Arc with a major, jaw-dropping, eye-bulging twist next chapter that to be posted on Feb. 14...

HAPPY BIRTHDAY REEEEEN! *throws confetti*


	43. Chapter 43

**[A/N]**

Happy Valentine's Day!

I will warn you in advance... just... a **WARNING!**

It's only implied and **NOT** explicit! LOL!

* * *

"Sho-chaaaaan~" Mimori entered the singer's personal room in the agency. The said singer was staring in the space, and glanced at her. "Here~ Happy Valentine's Day~~" She chirruped, handing him a box of chocolate. "Mimori bought the most expensive and sweetest chocolate!"

"Thanks." He bluntly stated which made Mimori pout.

"Sho-chan! Why! Why! Why!" She cried. "You're not happy receiving chocolates from Mimori! Is it because of her?"

"What?"

"Because Kyoko-san will give chocolates to Tsuruga-san." Sho felt a huge rock dropped on his head. "I KNEW IT!" Mimori cried and left the room.

 _Ever since we were kids, I'm the only one who always received her homemade chocolates. And I won't let that platform wearing actor to receive the same thing from her!_ Sho clenched his hand just by thinking about it.

He dialed her number, Shoko finally get hold of Kyoko's number from Asami. He just wanted to hear her voice. It takes several rings before she finally answer it.

 _"Hello?"_

"..."

 _"..."_

When he didn't utter a word, she immediately dropped the call.

* * *

Kyoko prepared their breakfast while he's still changing. The playlist on the radio was filled with love songs, it's Valentine's after all. The two ate in comfortable silence before Kyoko took the decorative glass, with the _'King Rosa Wine Jelly'_ that she made, from the refrigerator and handed it to him.

"I know that you will be receiving lots of chocolates today, that's why I'm going to give you something different for Valentine's."

Ren fondly smiled at her. "Thank you. Oh, this looks like _'Queen Rosa.'_ " He commented on the glass' design.

"Right?! That's why I called it 'King Rosa Wine Jelly!'" She beamed at him. "I searched it on the internet, and I luckily found one in _Yorozuya_!"

The actress was beyond shocked when the actor suddenly planted a kiss on her lips. "It was the most wonderful Valentine's gift. Thank you, sweetheart."

Kyoko blushed from scalp to toes. "Y-Y-Y-Your welcome."

They were interrupted when Kyoko's phone gone off. Kyoko excused herself to answer the call, her eyebrow rose at the unknown number… again.

"Hello?"

"…"

She looked at the screen curiously, the line still connected but she can only hear someone's breathing on the other line. Ren, seeing her confused expression while staring at the screen, asked.

"What's wrong?"

"There's an unknown number who kept calling me for a while now, and it's calling again."

"May I?" He asked. Kyoko handed her phone on his waiting hand, Ren put the call on speaker mode before he speaks up. "Hello? Who is this?"

The couple heard a sharp intake of breath, the two looked at each other, Kyoko's eyes widened.

"Listen here, whoever you are please stop calling this number without important matter to discuss, Kyoko is a very busy person to entertain prank calls." He stated seriously, waiting for the person on the other line to say something. They heard none, but instead, they heard something crush on the floor before the line went dead.

"Who… was that…?" Kyoko tilted her head in confusion.

Ren glared at the screen, he already has an idea who it was… but he won't tell her his suspicions. Instead of answering her, he smiled and handed her phone back, and get ready to leave.

Kyoko gave chocolates to the condominium (morning shift) receptionist and guards. Then, she dropped by in Daruma-ya to give the couple their share, next, she went to Japan Crown Records after reporting to the office and giving Sawara-san his chocolate, to give chocolates to the Vie Ghoul, they were ecstatic, although they already received a lot, she didn't stay any longer for she still have a shooting in _**Box 'R'**_ , and giving chocolates to Director Anna in the process.

When she arrived in the set, as she predicted, Ren's dressing room filled with chocolates and treats.

"I wonder if Kyoko-chan can eat all of these." Yashiro deadpanned, remembering what Ren told him last year.

Ren softly snorted remembering her struggle last year.

A knocked interrupted them, and a beaming Kyoko entered. "Ah! Yashiro-san! I forgot to give this to you earlier." The girl handed him a small box. "For Valentine's."

The bespectacled manager paled, receiving chocolates first before her boyfriend. "Err...Kyoko-chan, thank you... but aren't you supposed to give them in order?"

The girl tilted her head. "In order...? Ah!" She suddenly rushed outside. "I'll give Director Ogata's share first!"

 _EEEEH?!_ Yashiro slowly glanced at his charge, to his surprise, he's not bothered at all. "Kyoko-chan... already gave her Valentine's gift to you, didn't she?" He teased when he noticed his lack of reaction.

Ren smiled on his worrywart and supportive manager, although, he felt bad from not informing him that they are living together. "Yes."

Yashiro sighed in relief. "I thought she forgot about it."

The two men left the dressing room to join the other casts when they noticed a commotion, and whispering.

 _What is he doing here?_

 _That's Fuwa Sho, right?_

 _For real? Is he here for Kyoko-chan again?_

 _Those flowers are beautiful!_

Yashiro immediately felt the sudden change of his charge's aura, it's no longer the gentleman 'Tsuruga Ren' but it's _'Ren-san from the Realm of Darkness'_ already.

* * *

Sho felt a bucket of iced-cold water poured over him when he heard a familiar voice from Kyoko's line. It's still past seven in the morning, and there's no way in hell those two are already in LME building so early... which means... they...

Sho scowled, discarding the thoughts running in his head. He stood up but to only hit his shin with edge of the table. He whined in pain.

"Damn you Kyoko! I swear! I will make you think of me more and more... I will make you hate me more!" He groaned, curling on the floor.

That's the scene Shoko witnessed when she entered the living room to call him for breakfast.

"Sho..." The lady manager grumbled. Knowing what caused his bad mood so early. After he phoned Kyoko, Sho almost broke his phone into pieces, and he was stiff frozen on the couch for like... tem minutes, before his expression turned into a scowling demon. Muttering about a certain platform wearing ham actor.

The singer gave his manager a determined look. "Shoko, I'm going to visit Kyoko later." He announced before standing up.

Smirking when finally got a plan on how to stir up Kyoko's head and confidence.

* * *

 _Oh! Behind you milady!_

 _We smell a fragrance of intense anger!_

 _What a nice smell!_

 _He's ready to kill him anytime!_

The Kyomons were encircling themselves around Ren, who was glowering at the blond singer.

"What are you doing here?" Kyoko sternly asked.

"I'm here for my chocolate."

"HUUUH?!"

"In exchange, I'm giving this to you." He tossed the bouquet and she caught it by reflex.

"Heavy!" She groaned. She glared at him, and threw it back to him. "I don't need that! And I'm not giving you any of my chocolates."

Sho furrowed his eyebrow. "When we were kids you used to give me homemade chocolates."

"That's... when we were kids, and I only did it because you won't stop pestering me about giving you one." She crossed her arms on her chest.

"So you gave everyone homemade chocolates?" He inquired.

"Yes."

The blond singer caught Ren's intense glare. "Including him?" He pointed at the scowling actor.

"No! I didn't give him any." The casts gasped in surprised at her admittance.

"You didn't?!" The singer exclaimed in surprise.

"I didn't."

"So it means… you gave him something more special than chocolates?!" He growled.

"Yeah? And so?"

Sho clicked his tongue. "What did you give?!" He demanded.

"It's none of your business! Get out! You're ruining our work!" She angrily exclaimed, turning her heels on him. What the singer did surprise everyone and angered one.

Before Kyoko can turn away from him, he grabbed her arm and forcedly kissed her, Sho sent a victorious look at Ren. Yashiro was trembling in fear when Ren was about to charge the singer, but a loud slap echoed the set. Kyoko glared at him and without any warning all her Kyomons all charged by full force, trying to kill the idiot singer by suffocation.

* * *

Sho kicked the table in his waiting room, his plan backfired! He was angry at Kyoko's reaction earlier. He was expecting her to get angry at him… and made her think about him… But she –!

He gritted his teeth recalling the earlier incident.

 _After the casts calmed her down, he smirked at his childhood friend. "What happen to your fairy tale like dream about having your first kiss?" He wanted her to hate him, he was waiting for her to yell at him, but to his surprise, she just smiled._

 _"It was already fulfilled when I was a kid, Fuwa-san." She informed him calmly. "Because my first kiss was with a fairy, the Prince of Fairy Kingdom, in fact."_

 _"Are you kidding me?!" He yelled._

 _"No, I'm serious." She glared at him. "You think I will give my first kiss to a human being like you?!" She waved her hands and turned her heels to leave him. "In your dreams."_

 _The blond singer was clenching his fist in anger. The casts and crews start murmuring to each other while glancing at him once in a while. He's in that state when Shoko arrived and dragged him back to their trailer van._

"Sho if you love your career, I hope you will stop bothering her now." Shoko stated seriously. "Why did you do that anyway?! Do you like her?!"

"No!"

Shoko sighed seeing his charge slowly turning into a demon. "You obviously like her, Sho."

"Why would I like that plain and boring woman?!" He defensively spat.

"If that so, then why are you still bothering that _plain and boring_ woman?" She retorted.

"Because she will eventually forget about me!" He argued back. "I don't want that to happen! Even if it's hatred, I want her to think of me more than that platform bastard! She is mine!"

Shoko shook her head in defeat, he is beyond dense and stupid. "You are really a selfish person. I want you to calm down before going home, I don't want you to throw my things during your tantrum." She stated before slamming the door, on his personal waiting room, shut.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan, Kyoko-chan!" Momose and the other girls flocked over her.

"Did you really see a fairy?"

"What is he looked like? Can you describe him?"

They have enough time while the staff prepared the set for another scene, the girls decided to bombard her with questions. Kyoko grinned at them.

"He is the most beautiful creature I've ever met so far, he's sparkling from head to toe! He has blond hair, and green eyes!" She described fondly. "He's so beautiful~ no wonder why he become a playboy when he grew up~"

Watching from the distance was Yashiro together with Ren.

"You seemed so calm about this Ren." He said.

"Hm? Why? Is there something I need to worry about?"

"There is! Like Kyoko-chan's mental health!" He exclaimed "Do you really believe she saw a fairy?"

Ren smiled at him. "Yes."

The bespectacled manager's jaw dropped. _WHAT THE HECK WITH THESE TWO!_

The chattering ceased when a girl, with light-brown airy hair, cautiously entered together with her manager.

"I'm sorry for intruding!" She greeted cheerfully. "I just decided to pay a visit to give my Valentine's Day and belated gifts to Ren." She informed, walking past by the girls towards the actor.

 _"It's Morizumi Kimiko."_

 _"Wow, she's cute as always~"_

 _"I thought she's in the states?"_

Kyoko slightly tilted her head, hearing the whispers around her. _Morizumi... Kimiko...?_

"Hahah! You are so sweet Ren~" Kyoko heard her gleeful laugh, her eyes slightly widened when she saw her casually clinging on him. "I want to co-star with you again soon. We had so much fun during the _**Purple Dawn II**_!"

Ren smile at her like he usually does. "I had fun too, Morizumi-san."

The girl giggled. "I told you, you can call me by my name."

Kyoko slowly turned away from the two, she don't want to hear whatever they were talking about. She didn't like the ugly feeling swelling on her chest, it's a feeling that she don't want to show on the outside, she can't let him see her… _jealousy_.

Yashiro sweat dropped when he saw Kyoko turning away, and headed to her dressing room. _There's no doubt! She got the wrong idea! She misunderstood everything what this girl was saying!_ He panicked on his mind. He reluctantly glanced at his charge, he gulped. Ren was smiling, in fact he's smiling brightly. _Oh my god! He's pissed off and he's holding it! Reeeeeen! Kyoko-chan is jealooooouuuuuus!_

It seems that Kimiko's presence isn't enough to make the girl jealous, after the girl left, minutes later, Nanase Hitoka arrived and openly flirting with him make it worst.

* * *

The bespectacled manager was stiff on the backseat during the ride, before each girl left the set, they both gave the actor a kiss, and Kyoko saw it from the distance. What confused him was, she just smiled at them as if she saw nothing.

 _Maybe she's not the jealous type?_ Yashiro wondered when he noticed that she's treating him like always, not giving her boyfriend a cold treatment like what he was expecting.

 _Don't get fooled! Remember, she's an actress... she can act like nothing happen._ His inner self whispered, reminding him.

"Hm?" He asked when he noticed the couple staring at him. "Is there something wrong?" He confusedly asked.

"Err... Yashiro-san, we're already here in your place." Kyoko informed him, suppressing herself to laugh.

"Ah! Oh no! I'm so sorry!" He immediately exclaimed when he noticed the familiar apartment complex.

"It seems that you were preoccupied with something, Yashiro-san." Ren stated. "Are you, okay?"

"Eh? Yes! Yes! I'm fine! Thank you!" He hurriedly dismounted from the car. "See you tomorrow." He smiled at the two.

"See you tomorrow." Kyoko waved at him, and Ren curtly nod at him.

Kyoko was silent on their way home, she gave the night shift receptionist and security guards boxes of chocolates when they arrived. After Ren locked the door, he immediately grabbed her and brought her to his chest.

"Don't mind what those girls said earlier." He mumbled on her hair.

"I don't know what you are talking about."

"You can't fool me. I know you were jealous." He teased.

Kyoko huffed and freed herself from his hug, and head to their bedroom. Ren followed her. "Why would I be jealous? Because the two of you had so much fun~?" Kyoko sarcastically mocked. "Or because they kissed you? No way! I'm not jealous!" Ren giggled softly which earned a piercing glare from his girlfriend.

The actor hugged her from behind. "At least, they didn't kiss me like what that guy did to you."

"Please, don't remind me about it!" She growled. This year's Valentine's Day never get any worse, after Fuwa Sho harassed her, Morizumi Kimiko and Nanase Hitoka entered the scene.

The actor, sensing her mad mood, turned her around to face her. She was frowning. He softly brushed the hair sticking on her face.

"It's the two of us now. Let's forget the bad things happened today. Forget those girls, forget that guy."

Kyoko looked down, feeling ashamed for being jealous. "I'm sorry." She whispered.

"There's nothing to be sorry about. I was jealous of that guy too, so we're even." He smirked. He placed a finger under her chin pulling her face up as he claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. As they separated, Ren quickly lifted her up into his arms and laid her on their bed.

He started opening the collar of her shirt and kissed every exposed skinned, his mind fogged with pleasure until he heard her moaned.

"Corn… Love me tonight…"

Ren paused, hesitating… She just said it… right? The words that almost made his (barely hanging) control snapped. Ren took deep calming breaths, his body automatically reacted to her words. He don't want to scare her, he don't want her to regret it afterwards. He's the adult in the relationship, so, he must think rationally… for Kyoko's sake.

"I love you, sweetheart." He whispered fondly. "No words can describe how much I love you…" He breathed, staring at her. "That's why," He said as he caressed her cheek with the back of his hand, without breaking eye contact. "I… I can't take you." He stated seriously. "I can't… I… I don't want to defile you. Not… Not before we're married." He rectified.

"Am I not... attractive enough?" She asked sadly.

Ren widened her eyes. "NO! You are the most beautiful, attractive, alluring woman!" He exclaimed. "God! You don't know how much I want you, woman! But I want everything to be perfect... I want to make your fairy tale dreams to come true. So..." He closed the buttons of her shirt, and kissed her forehead. "I can still wait for that."

Kyoko's eyes tear up from his confession, she slowly caressed his face. "Are you sure...?"

"Of course." He chuckled. "I am not after your body," He saw her raised her eyebrows, not believing his words. "All right, fine, I want you, but I don't want to force you. I want us to take it slow, one step at a time."

She took a deep breath before saying the words that made him _totally_ loose his sense of reasons. She smiled shyly, blushing hard.

"But… I want take this step with you… tonight."

Ren held her tight. Didn't she know how her words affected him so much?! "Sweetheart…" He growled. "If we're going to do this tonight, I can't promise _not_ to do it again and again. You don't know how much I wanted to touch you like this."

Kyoko smiled at him…she really love how considerate he was to her feelings. It was always him thinking for her sake… and this time, it's her turn to think about his well-being.

"I think… I said it wrong…" She mumbled. Ren stared at her curiously. She smiled, if possible, her face gotten hotter. "I want take this step with you… _starting_ tonight."

The actor slightly widened his eyes, that's the last straw keeping his control and reasons together, then he smiled, he kissed her before stepping back as he pulled his T-shirt off over his head in the process, and threw it across the floor and lay down beside her. His fingers caressed her cheek, as explosive currents raced through her and her heart pounded. He claimed her mouth again as he slipped his hand inside her blouse, he pause feeling her body trembling slightly.

"Don't be afraid. Trust me with this, sweetheart. I won't hurt you that much." He assured huskily, fondling her chest, trailing kisses on her soft neck. Kyoko softly nodded, and relaxed as she felt his hand pulling her blouse over her head. She instantly flushed, covering her front, he smirked at her action.

"You can touch me too."

The actress was blushing as she roamed her hands over his well-toned body, both moaned as they enjoyed the sensations they felt. They slowly take off each other's garment and the blush on her face become redder. Ren was no different either, he can't help but blushed at the lovely and adorable sight before him.

They gazed at each other's eyes, smiling fondly.

Kyoko gasped loudly and bit his shoulder, suppressing a whimper. He kept his promise when she felt a gentle pain that she will never forget and regret for the rest of her life.


	44. Chapter 44

Kuon was the first one to wake up at the crack of dawn, with his arm securely wrapped on Kyoko's slim and bare waist, and saw her sleeping peacefully beside him, using his arm as her personal pillow.

His memory from last night was still vivid on his mind. Kuon softly smiled at the beautiful sight before him, he pulled her closer to him which woke her up.

"G-G-Good morning…"

He pecked her lips. "Good morning, did I wake you up?"

"No…"

"Hmm… How are you feeling?"

Kyoko instantly blushed, the occurrence from last night flashed back on her mind.

The words she said.

The things he did.

She blushed even more.

He smirked, amused at her reaction.

"F-F-Fine… I guess." She mumbled shyly.

He grinned at her. "Good."

Kyoko gulped nervously.

* * *

Her classmates kept glancing at her, the Love Me member number one can't help the blush creeping on her face when she remembered the happenings last night – when they finally consummate their love, remembering how gentle he was, and how he made her feel loved and beautiful. And how he –

Shook her head and tried to concentrate in her class.

"Kyoko-chan, are you okay?" Hirumi worriedly asked.

"Hm?" The actress looked at her with her eyes sparkling. "Yes… I'm a little tired." _Because he ravished every inch of my body last night, and made my legs jelly in the morning._ She mentally added, blushing at the memories.

"Well, we have lots of projects since exams are fast approaching."

"Indeed."

* * *

Kyoko was silently arranging her locker when a crumpled paper rolled over her feet. She's in Love Me Section Room, and unfortunately, when she arrived, the fourth member was already there, sitting on the table, scowling at music sheet in front of him, she noticed few crumpled and ripped sheets scattered on the floor.

She squatted, picking up the paper, she slowly smoothen it and the girl saw the roughly written music notes on it.

She can feel his struggles in every ink, in every note, in every lyric.

Kyoko gulped nervously before she slowly, and cautiously glanced at him. He's gripping his hair in frustration, gritting his teeth while glaring at the music paper like it was the most odious thing on earth. He even plucked the strings of his guitar and throw it away, muttering curses under his breath.

"U-Uhm..." Kyoko flinched when the fourth member snapped his eyes and glowered at her.

"What do you want?" He snarled at Kyoko. "Laugh on how pathetic I become! I can't do anything just by being myself! I even needed to be somebody else just to have a value!" His glare was getting chiller and scarier. He slammed his hand on the table, throwing the incomplete compositions in disarray.

"I won't! No matter how pathetic you become right now, I am still your fan!" She exclaimed. "Every artist always faces an obstacle in their career, but I know you can overcome this! You are talented! You are amazing in everything you do, whether you act, you sing, you host, or even in making people laugh!"

Kanzaki Mako stopped on his tirades and stared at Kyoko.

"I... I also aspire to be a singer… you know." Kyoko mumbled, fidgeting her fingers, Mako stared at her, waiting for her to continue. "But the president doesn't about know it, and I don't plan on informing him yet, since I'm still learning it again from the bottom."

He frowned at her. "Why?"

"Songs move people's hearts and make them passionate. It also reflects the heart like a mirror." She smiled softly. "When I make my debut as a singer, I want the people will be encouraged by my songs. Even if you're feeling down, singing cheers you up, doesn't it?" She asked, smiling at him. "I want to sing songs that will make people happy! I want them to use my song as the soundtrack of their life, whether they're in love or brokenhearted, happy or sad, I want them to listen to my song!"

Mako stared at her, wide-eyes, and dumbfounded. He slapped his forehead, chuckling softly.

"I… I lost sight of the most important thing… I rushed things and become unsatisfied, losing sight of own myself in the process, and didn't know who really I am. I woke up every day, asking myself whether I am _'Fuji Shouta'_ or _'Kanzaki Mako'_." Tears softly ran down on his cheeks. "Singing is my passion, and when a talent scout from J.R. Artist Center noticed me four years ago, I was delighted. But they only let me release one album even if it hit the charts."

"Your agency cut off your to singing projects…?"

Mako softly nodded. "They said that I am most suited for variety shows and dramas, so they always rejected my proposed singles and kept my planned concert in the corner. I've been longing to have a concert for three years now. Three years!" He clenched his fist in frustrations. "I kept them waiting for three years!"

Kyoko tilted her head. " _'Them'_? Who?"

"The children in the orphanage." He answered. "The kids… The kids kept asking me when I will have my own concert. And I keep saying 'soon', but when they asked me how 'soon', I couldn't answer them." He paused to take a deep breath, as if lifting his burdens. "The last time I visited them, they asked me again, and this time, I couldn't answer them like how I used to, because if I answer them, I would be like lying to them, I don't want to lie to those innocent kids… They've waited for three years to only crush their hope?" He shook his head. "I can't do that."

"So… That's what pushed you to be someone else and enter LME?"

"Yes." He answered directly. "I thought I will have an easy access, but my songs as _'Kanzaki Mako'_... don't have heart, apparently. That's why Takarada- _sachou_ threw me in this section."

"The president knew?" She gasped.

"Of course, he knew my circumstances. I'm the one who personally approached him and ask for help." Mako smirked at her. "He's going to help me switch agency. I've been in J.R. Artist Center for three years, and my contract still has seven years before it will expire, and I can't let the kids wait for that long!"

"B-B-But, what if the media will learn about you, being in different agency at the same time? Wouldn't they sue you for breaching the contract?"

"I don't care! I'll do anything to have singing career… Music is my life!" He exclaimed angrily.

She was startled on his sudden outburst.

"Kanzaki-san, you know, you are one of the singers that inspired me." She confessed honestly. "I… I used to be someone who don't have self-confidence, singing in front of people really, really, scared me. And then one night, when I was looking for a job, I saw your music video played in the electronic billboard, all the people passing by stopped just to listen to your song, and then, I thought at time… _'How can this guy sing so confidently knowing that there are lots of people will watch him?'_ but my question was answered when the people starts clapping when you're clip ended, and I heard them praising you. The overwhelming feeling seeing the people smile after they listened to your song pushed me to do the same, I also wanted the people to smile or to cry because of my song. And that's when I decided to be a live singer in a bar." Mako slightly gaped, and coughed to hide his blush. Kyoko sighed, standing up from her seat. "You know, I love your songs, and not because of the name, but because they're _your_ songs, just as they are!" She announced. "I, too, was waiting for your major concert to take place, I sure I'm not the only person you inspired thru your songs. That's why Kanzaki-san, don't give up! Don't let this problem overwhelmed your amazing talent!"

The boy softly smiled at her.

"I will give it a try again then… Whether I will succeed or fail, at least, I can say that I gave it my all and won't regret it in the end."

Kyoko gasped and beamed at him. "Do your best! Although I'm still an amateur, if you need help, I am just here. We are just here!"

Mako raised his eyebrow. " _'We'_?"

Kyoko grinned at him. "The wearer of the curse pink jumpsuit, the Love Me team!"

Mako groaned and rolled his eyes.

"Don't remind me about that!"

He smiled fondly, seeing her worry-free face, and hearing her chortle.

* * *

Kyoko's _'something dangerous'_ assignment shocked the two, Kyoko's top secret 'dangerous' mission was to become **Cain Heel** 's lovey-dovey sister.

It was hard for them, especially for Ren – first, there's **Setsuka Heel** 's oh-so-tempting outfit; second, on the first night of their trial as the Heel Siblings, they ran into trouble, he only planned on playing with them at first, but when he saw one of them hurt Kyoko, his vision turned black and before he knew it, he was engulfed with wrath.

And the one who saved him was Kyoko's voice…

The voice that always pull him up when he's in the bottom of dark abyss…

The voice that he ignored years ago…

* * *

"Will you be okay on the final shooting?" Yashiro asked Ren. "Just because the practice went well doesn't mean it will go well now, you know? Just leave the job to the stuntman."

"No. I told you I'll be fine. You sure are a worrywart Yashiro-san. I only have to go 100 km/hr, drift, and cause a 'little' crash." He smiled at him. "Besides, I've been secretly practicing on my own ever since I saw this scene in the last script."

Yashiro jaw dropped. _This guy! Where the hell have you been doing that?! Are you a Tokyo Drifter?!_

"The last script only just came out! How much have you been practicing that you can be that confident?!" He exclaimed.

"Well, I've been visualizing all that." He informed smugly.

 _What the hell? Are you Kyoko-chan?! Have you been affected by Kyoko-chan's weird habit?!_

"Ah! Tsuruga-kun!" One of the assistant directors called. "Can I have a word?"

"Yes? Has there been a change?" The actor asked, standing from his seat.

"Ah, no… This isn't about work. You have a visitor."

Yashiro gaped in shocked when he saw Kyoko in **Natsu** 's getup. Ren was no different either, this is the first time he saw her as **Natsu** in her costume.

"Eh? Kyoko-chan? Is that really you?!"

"Wow! I never would have recognized you!"

"Are you in the middle of drama right now?"

"Ah yes! This is my costume, I played as a charismatic high school girl." She informed her **Dark Moon** co-stars.

"Amazing! You look so different depending on the role you're playing!"

"You look twice as grown up as you normally do!"

"Ehhh?! Really? I'm so happy!" Kyoko blushed from the praises she gets, and Ren can't get any prouder.

His senses twitched, his intuition said that there's a danger approaching.

"Is **Box 'R'** filming around here, too?" He asked.

"Yes, it is. At the culture park over there." She pointed at the greenish park.

"I see. Well then, shall we go?" The actor lifted her and walked away from the bus in just three strides.

"EH?! Teleportation?!" Yashiro exclaimed in shocked. _What the heck just happened?! It's like he spirited her away. I mean, there's no here will be interested on –_

"What the hell? I just miss them. Tsuruga-kun walks way to fast don't you think?" Kijima suddenly mumbled beside him. "I wanted to see the _'twice as old and twice as beautiful'_ Kyoko-san... What kind of remodeling did Mei-chan do to her? Why am I so curious...? I want to see her so badly..."

 _Wait... could it be he noticed Kijima's interest was piqued and he didn't want this playboy to see the 'twice as old and twice as beautiful' Kyoko-chan?!_ Yashiro glanced to where the two disappeared. _Ren... I'm honestly surprise... but you can't hide her forever you know..._

"Oh well, I will just approach her during the cast party." Kijima shrugged, heading back to his seat.

 _THAT'S WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!_ Yashiro screamed in his head. _THERE'S NO WAY YOU CAN HIDE KYOKO-CHAN DURING THE CAST PARTY!_

* * *

"Is it okay for you to leave the set?"

"It's okay. We have a little longer to wait anyway."

"Hm?" Kyoko noticed that he stopped to gaze at her.

Ren smiled. "You are really very beautiful."

"Really?!" She exclaimed. "It's because of Princess Rosa's magic! And Moko-san's magic items!" She excitedly announced.

"Ahahah. That's not true." He bluntly said. Kyoko pouted, her excitement meter went down to zero. "Magic didn't do anything, the reason you can transform into your role is drawn from your own ability…"

"T-T-T-Thank you…" Kyoko immediately blushed and become speechless. "B-B-By the way Corn, will you be okay doing the stunts yourself?" She asked, changing the topic.

"Yeah…"

"I knew it… I knew you never use a stuntman. I knew that, but…" Kyoko fidgets her hands.

"Are you worried?" He asked.

"Of course! It's not just driving fast, is it? When I read the script, I thought I'm going to make you a charm… but I suddenly went against it."

"Eh? But I want to have one." Ren pouted.

"NO! Absolutely not!" She declared seriously.

"So merciless. It kind of hurts…" The actor mumbled.

"After all, charms exist because evil cause disasters, right? When you give someone a charm, it means you think they're about to do something really dangerous." She frantically explained. "You… won't need it right? Because you won't let yourself be put in danger…"

Ren's eyes soften. He stroked her hair. "I will be careful, I won't let myself be put in danger." Kyoko sighed in relief. "Besides, I have the strongest charm ever…" He smiled at her.

"Uhmm… Kyoko-chan…" Hirumi awkwardly called, she don't want to disrupt the atmosphere of the two, but break time is over.

"Sorry, that's all I wanted to say. I'd better get going. Thank you for escorting me here."

"Good luck with your shoot, too" Ren still noticed the worries in her eyes and added "I will be careful." He assured seriously.

"Alright. Then, excuse me." She bowed deeply.

"Kyoko-chan~~ I saw him touching you~~" Hirumi teased.

"W-What?!" The girl instantly blushed. "Because he's treating me like a kid, you know! Since I'm his junior in the agency or something like that!"

Hirumi chuckled. "Ruriko is also his junior in the agency, but he keeps on rejecting her offer. That's why she's jealous of you, because despite of being in the same agency, Tsuruga-sama greatly favored you."

"Is that so?" Kyoko blushed.

"Maybe because he saw how serious and dedicated you are towards your work."

"Ah." Kyoko gasped when 'Princess Rosa' necklace came off.

"What's wrong? The chain breaks? Isn't there an old superstition that something unlucky will happen if something like that breaks."

Kyoko halted, then she slowly turned to Hirumi. "It didn't! It just came undone! Undone! It didn't break!" Kyoko growled, emitting an intense **Mio** aura.

"I got it! I got it! Scaaaryyy!" Her co-star shrieked.

 _It's alright… Nothing will happen… He said he will be careful…_ She chanted, convincing herself, gripping the pendant.

* * *

Everyone in the set heard loud screams and screeches was heard even from a distance.

"Wha… what the-?!" Director Anna gasped.

"Those brakes didn't sound normal." His assistant mumbled.

"There were a lot people screaming too, and you could hear it all the way over here."

"Come to think of it, isn't Dark Moon filming nearby…?" The director asked.

"Yeah, and it's a car chase… No way… there's an accident?"

Kyoko can hear the pounding of her heart. Her mind instantly had a flashback…

 _Rick was hit by a car because he was chasing me! I killed him!_

"It's no good! I can't stand it! I'll just take a quick look!" The director exclaimed, dashing to the scene.

"EEEH?! But director!"

 _Not fair! I want to go too!_ Kyoko was trembling, obviously anxious.

"Why don't you go?" Chiori suggested.

"Eh… But… we're still filming… "

"It's alright, it will be fine. The director was the first one who left."

Kyoko looked at them before dashing out.

"Kyoko-chan's face looked a little pale." Hirumi mumbled.

"Why don't we have to take a look too?"

The casts glanced at the assistant director.

"Fine, but don't take too long." He grumbled.

* * *

"Tsuruga-kun? Tsuruga-kun? Are you okay?" The staff and crew immediately rushed to the actor's car when they never saw him getting out.

Ren's consciousness wandered to that night which changed his life. His body was trembling and ice-cold. Seeing his friend's body being tossed in the air, and his blood pooled everywhere.

And Tina's voice…

 _"I won't forgive you! Even until the day you die I won't forgive you! You should die instead of Rick! Murderer!"_

His body was frozen solid, unable to move forward… unable to go back… he couldn't move…

"Yashiro-san, what happen? Where is he? Is he alright? Is he hurt?" The girl frantically asked the man. Kyoko immediately ran to the scene where the others were gathering.

"Kyoko-chan? Well, he looks conscious, but he's not responding at all…" Yashiro worriedly informed. "They straightened him up, but still nothing…"

The girl glanced at him, he has the same expression as before when they ran into trouble. They gasped when Ren reacted when Kyoko touched his face.

"Can you hear me?" She worriedly asked. "Hey, look at me…"

Ren's hand twitched, the warmth of her touched thawed his frozen state…

The warmth that he knew so much…

The warmth that always comfort him…

The warmth that he loves so much…

He slowly reached her face.

"It's me… Can you hear me?" He can clearly see the worries in her eyes.

He softly smiled. "Yeah… Loud and clear…" He whispered.

"Are you alright?" Ren, too tired to answer, softly nodded. Kyoko sighed in relief. "Please… don't scare me like that…" She softly sobbed. "I thought I'm gonna die from heart attack…"

Ren brushed her tears away. "I'm sorry for making you worry…"

Yashiro looked around for any scandal-seeking photographer. It seems that the couple was lost in their own world and forgot everything else.

"Eh? Tsuruga-san and Kyoko-san?"

"What's with this atmosphere?"

"It looks like we are not allowed to infer in their own bubble."

"I wonder if they really have a special relationship?"

Director Ogata hushed the gossiping staff and asked them to call an ambulance instead.

* * *

"Err… Kyoko-san, are you going to wear that?" Director Anna asked, referring on her watch.

Kyoko glanced at it.

 _Everyone panicked when Ren suddenly fainted, coincidentally, the ambulance that they called arrived._

 _"Wait!" She called when they put the actor on the stretcher._

 _"Kyoko-chan…?" Yashiro confusedly tilted his head when the actress took off Ren's watch._

 _She glared on it. "Yashiro-san…"_

 _"Y-Y-Yes?" He stuttered on her serious tone._

 _"When he come looking for his watch upon waking up, tell him that I 'shackle' it on myself, okay?"_

 _Yashiro didn't understand why the girl used such heavy term, but he nodded nevertheless. He felt that he's not in the place to ask questions._

"Yes, director. It's fashionable for **Natsu** 's taste."

"Hmm… Well, okay… It will be hidden in your blazer anyway." He mumbled.

 _Corn... I want to free you from the shackles that bind you... even just for today..._ Kyoko gripped the watch.

 _Rick... did I give your letter a little bit sooner?_ She sighed, hopelessly. _Now then… what should I do...?_

* * *

 _"Do you pity me?"_

 _He shook his head. "It's not that… It's just… sorry." He mumbled._

 _"Stupid, don't apologize." Rick heaved a sigh. "I'm always telling you that I hate guys who don't live their lives for themselves. Time isn't limitless, if you have time to stop and worry, then start moving. If you feel bad for me, then stand up and live without regrets, Kuon!"_

Ren gasped and opened his eyes. He squinted, blinded by the lights and white ceiling.

 _Hospital..._ He noted. _Why… am I here…?_ He slowly move to sit on the bed, he was rubbing his temple when he noticed the missing item on his wrist.

"Oh Ren, you're –"

"Where's my watch?" He immediately asked.

 _Wow… just like Kyoko-chan said, he did first ask for it…_ Yashiro amusingly thought.

"Kyoko-chan took it…" Yashiro informed, Ren frowned at him. "Quoting Kyoko-chan's word, she 'shackles' it on herself."

Ren slightly widened his eyes and gripped his wrist. _No… Someone like her isn't fit to wear such heavy shackle._

Yashiro waved his hand to get his attention. "Ren, are you feeling unwell? Should we stay here for a night?"

"What? No, we better go home."

"Alright, let me call the doctor for the final check-up, and I'll call Director Ogata after."

When his manager left, he took his phone from his bag, and dialed her number.

"Hey, sweetheart? Yeah, I'm fine… Calm down…" He softly chuckled. "Don't bother about that, I will cook dinner tonight…"

Ren gripped his phone, glaring at the white wall.

 _Kuon… I swear I will conquer you and properly do my job… I won't let you to take control over me._


	45. Chapter 45

Kyoko jumped when she saw how wild he was while cooking, snapping the chicken with his bare hand.

"C-C-Corn… I think I'll take over now…"

"No way! I want you sit there and relax… leave it to me." He was smiling at her, while putting all the ingredients in the pan. "Oops! I put too much seasoning. If I add more rice, it'll be alright, right?" He mumbled, stirring the food. "I'll need more egg since I added more rice…"

 _It's too much! How are you planning to fold it?!_ She screamed mentally.

"Good. It's done…"

Kyoko was totally astonished and speechless. _What a wild way to cook!_

"Now, here." Ren handed her a bottle of ketchup. "Cast your magic… for us to conquer this."

Kyoko smiled at him. "Alright! You can do it! You'll definitely win! Fully believe in yourself. And then… the possibilities are endless." She drew an infinity sign.

"Perfect! Now, shall we attack the monster while it's still hot?"

"Err… okay…"

Kyoko gulp nervously before taking a spoonful amount. It has a very unique taste, it was as if two monsters were fighting on her taste buds.

"Well?" Ren asked with sweet and innocent smile. "Did I improve?"

"It's… It's…"

"Hm?"

"It's completely unique… it's like a fantasy in the underworld! You've improve massively!" She sobbed, quivering on her seat.

"Honestly, you!" Ren chuckled. "I guess, I need to try harder to make something edible."

 _Ugh! That's too much!_ Kyoko blanched, seeing a mouthful amount at once.

"Ugh! Mau…i…" Ren covered his mouth, so as to not to throw up. He glanced on the girl was also suffering from the taste. "Sweetheart, if it's too difficult, then just leave the rest."

"HAAAH?! What are you saying?! I already told you, I will stand by you for better or worst! You want to overcome this, right? Then let's overcome this together! I'm not going to leave you alone! We can do it!" She argued forcedly. "And besides, I can't just watch… since you look like as if you're fighting something as you eat…" She mumbled.

Ren softly smiled. "Is that so…"

* * *

"Corn… my magic isn't enough, is it?" Kyoko anxiously inquired. "I'm sorry… I'm sorry…"

Ren chuckled, he was on the floor, resting his head on the sofa. "Come here…" Kyoko crawl and join him. "You, being here with me, your love for me, is the greatest and strongest magic…"

"But… it's still painful… the curse of maui rice…" She mumbled, pouting.

Ren glanced at her. "Actually, there's one more thing that I needed you to do…"

"Really? What is it?! What is it?!"

"You know about this, I'm sure…"

Kyoko tilted her head. "Eh?"

"It's nothing that has changed from ancient times, the most traditional method of lifting a curse." Ren softly touched her lips.

Kyoko immediately flushed scarlet red, knowing what he meant.

* * *

Ren called Director Ogata, apologizing for delaying the last scenes, first thing in the morning. He asked him if he could continue shooting the car chase scene, assuring him that he's alright now, that there's no need for a stuntman. When the director gave him an 'okay', he ended the call. He place his head on his hand as he gazed at Kyoko's sleeping face. Once again, thoughts assaulted him as he wondered how she could still love someone like him… a failure… and murderer…

However, he was grateful that she did for he found someone whom he could spend the rest of his life with.

He tenderly brushed strands of her hair from her face. "Sweetheart, wake up." he whispered into her ear.

She mumbled in her sleep. "Five more minutes."

"We don't have the time" he leaned over and kissed her neck. " **Mio** -sama is needed for today's scenes."

"Right... when she's going to help **Mizuki** and **Katsuki** to elope together..." She grumbled.

"Oh? Is **Mio** -sama jealous?" Ren teased.

Her eyes opened to glare at him, he was grinning while lounging beside her. She rolled her eyes, and leaned over to peck him on his cheek as they both rose from the bed.

She squealed as she playfully fought to get out of his grasp, when he strode over to her and picked her up in his arms as he headed to the bathroom.

"We need to consume time wisely. Let's take a shower together."

He turned the water on and then pulled her in with him.

* * *

One of the rarest occurrences in LME building is to have the four Love Me members gathered together in their safe haven, all wearing their jumpsuits. The first one to arrive was Chiori, apparently, her Love Me mission was to be a comedian, she will going to star in the variety show titled _'Maji desu ka?'_ , who happened to be one of Fuji Shouta's regular job.

The second person to arrive was Kanazaki Mako, Sawara called him earlier that someone needed for a guitarist during one of LME's singers' recording. When he entered their room, his lips twitched, he has the hard time controlling a laughter that was about to burst out from his mouth when he saw Chiori already there, writing a reaction paper about the movie that she was currently watching, he can still remember how terrible she was as a comedian. She even told him about his supposedly 'look alike' who was in the section as her in LME, and all he heard was insults as she describe _'Kanzaki Mako'_ to him.

He went to his locker to get his (new bought) guitar, and went to the table, to continue his Love Me mission.

Kanae arrived third, frowning. Grumbling on how tired she was. Her three days Love Me request ended that day, she's so done managing a spoiled brat! She has a hard time dealing with the child actress only to be given twenty points by her original manager. It looks like, Kanae can't break her habit of throwing a child when playing with them!

And the last person that entered the room minute after Kanae arrived was…

"Good afternoon!" Kyoko chirped upon entering their safe haven.

"Geez! What made you so happy today?" Kanae grumbled, plopping herself to the couch.

"Hm? Ah! Nothing!" She blushed, remembering the shower that they took together that morning. She mentally scolded herself.

"Kotonami-san, Amamiya-san, Kyoko-san." The three girls stared in shock when the lone male member spoke, he suddenly stood up and bowed. "I'm very sorry for my rude behavior during our first introduction. There are lots of things going on my mind at that time." He straightened up and cleared his throat. "Kanzaki Mako… 21 years old, born and raised in Miyagi, and an aspiring singer. Nice to _properly_ meet you." He smiled at the three.

The girls gaped and shared a look like he sprouted another head. And then, Chiori giggled.

"Nice to meet you too, Kanzaki-san."

Kanae and Kyoko both smiled at him in return.

"So... how about grabbing a lunch in the cafeteria? My treat."

His offer was answered with quite a loud growl from Kyoko's tummy. They laughed at her as she blush crimson red in embarrassment.

* * *

"M-M-Must I really attend such grand event?" Kyoko stuttered with mixed feelings of excitement and nervousness.

Ren softly chuckled. "Of course! The cast will not be completed if **Mio** is absent."

"It's my first time attending such grandiose event and I don't have a dress to wear." She mumbled, looking down on the floor.

"Don't worry about it I'm sure Mei-san will provide something for you."

"Eh?! No way! No way!" She waved her hand frantically. "I can't accept something like that."

"Its fine sweetheart, she's doing it to all of her models – sponsoring them with dresses in every events. She will provide something for me and Kijima-kun, too." He informed.

"Really?"

"Yeah."

"Alright then." She mumbled.

 _This girl's modesty never changed... And I doubt she will change… This what made her adorable…_ Ren amusingly thought. He kissed her head which made the girl blushed instantly.

* * *

 _ **Ren-chan, I have Kyoko-chan with me. Pick her up in her place by eight~**_

The actor raised his eyebrow at the designer's message. He sighed, he has no choice but to do as told. When he arrived in their place, a newly pressed coat and tie, and an overcoat was placed on his bed.

 _Mei-chan let me do the honor to choose the best suit for you... and I think this one fits you more. But it's okay if you don't like it, I mean, I don't have a fashion sense and all, but I still look forward in you wearing this, but of course, you don't have to force yourself, just wear what made you comfortable._

– _Kyoko_

Ren can already imagine the red face of the girl while mumbling, writing the letter.

"Of course, I will wear it." He muttered, placing the note in the nightstand drawer, before heading to the bathroom to take a shower before fetching his beloved princess.

* * *

"Mei-chan... Do you think he will wear it?" Her face was red in embarrassment. She's now in her home once again, to be casted with her magic again.

"Of course! That's why I'm going to let you wear the dress that will match his suit." The designer proudly announced, the make-up is done, and she's now doing her hair before placing the short curly extension.

"Is there something wrong? Oh no! You must be tired! I'm so sorry!" She quickly bowed, although she's facing the huge mirror when she saw the designer sighed.

"No, it's not that, silly!" Mei-chan giggled. "As I thought, you shouldn't have cut your hair for your **'Natsu'** role. I could've make a wig for you."

"Ah that..." She whispered. "It's alright, I always planned on cutting my hair before, but I was busy with work, and besides, maintaining a long and healthy hair took so much time and effort too."

Mei-chan hummed in agreement. "There!" She exclaimed, finishing the last touches on her hair.

Kyoko blinked few timed in the mirror. "Mei-chan… your magic is very enchanting…"

"Who do you think I am?" She smugly smirked. She opened her suitcase and took out a dress that was sealed in a dust-proof plastic. She opened the plastic zipper and carefully took it out.

Kyoko gasped seeing the dress.

It's a fuchsia décolleté lace long-sleeve long dress with unique pizzazz. Her back was on display for it was made with a see-through fabric.

"There, you are ready!" She announced after closing the side zipper.

"M-M-Mei-chan… b-b-b-but this…" She blushed seeing her reflection on the mirror

"Don't be nervous Kyoko-chan, remember, you will always look sophisticated in every dress you wear, if you will wear them with confidence." She lectured, smiling at her. The two was interrupted with a knock on the door. Mei-chan opened it and saw Okami-san.

"Ren-san is already here." She informed. She gasped when she saw Kyoko. "You are so beautiful, Kyoko-chan."

The said girl blushed. "Th-Thank you, Okami-san..." Kyoko felt her tears at the edge of her eyes.

"Ah, right! Kyoko-chan, your prince charming is here~" She chirruped, making the actress nervous. "Come on, let's surprise the King of Punctuality!"

The actress followed them silently, her legs were trembling, she wanted to back out, but she doesn't want to waste Mei-chan's effort.

Taisho smiled a little when she saw Kyoko coming down from the stairs, but he scowled when he saw her back. The dress was too showing for his liking.

When they entered the dining area, Ren stood up from his seat, frozen and astonished. The Taisho was assessing him again, making him eat a grilled fish.

"Wow… it made him speechless." Mei-chan snorted.

"H-H-How do I look?" She asked shyly. She waved her hand on his face, he jolted awake when a sudden camera flash blinded his eyes. Mei-chan snickered when she perfectly captured Ren's reaction.

"I knew it! I look weird, aren't I?" Kyoko immediately panicked.

"What? No! You are stunning!" He gasped, embarrassed on his silly reaction. "You literally stunned me! You are so beautiful."

The girl felt her blush from head to toe, she looked away from his intent gaze, to observed him. "Thank you... You too, by the way."

He kissed her forehead. "Thank you." He held his arm for her. "Let's go?"

"Sure!"

Kyoko bid a goodbye to the couple and to Mei-chan.

"Take care Kyoko-chan, and enjoy yourself." Okami-san smiled at her and brushed the hair on her fringes. Kyoko controlled her tears, and nodded. The woman then looked at the actor. "Ren-san, please drive carefully."

"I will, ma'am."

"Call us when you got home, and make sure to be home before midnight. Do you understand?" Taisho authoritatively glared at Ren.

The actor actor gulped nervously. "Y-Yes, sir."

Taisho grunted disapprovingly when he saw the back of Kyoko's dress.

"I should've let her wear a Hakama with our family crest."

He grumbled.


	46. Chapter 46

Hikari finished doing her sister's hair for tonight's Dark Moon cast party, she straightened her long wavy brown hair and let it loose freely on her shoulders.

"There, you're done." She announced. Hitoka looked at her reflection in the mirror, she don't want to admit it, but her sister really knows how to make her more beautiful. "But seriously Hitoka, you're wearing that?" She gestured her see-through backless dress. "It barely covered anything for heaven's sake!" She scolded.

"I need to impressed Tsuruga-san, after all, men have two weaknesses – their heart, and lower-part. If I can't get in his heart then I will take the latter." Thee sexy-actress smirked on her sister. "If he won't even glance at me during the party, then it just proves that he's a gay!"

"Again with that."

"No can resist the charm of the country's sexiest woman, unless they're not man enough." Hitoka picked up her purse.

"Well… The charm that you took so much pride, is a fake after all." Her sister mumbled under her breath.

The sexy actress scowled at her. "Are you mumbling something?"

"Nope! Not!" Hikari took the car keys. "Come on, or we'll be late."

Hitoka groaned and followed her. Hikari was not in the mood to party, but after Hitoka's accident, she forbid her to drive anymore, and her personal driver took a day off.

The sister-manager slightly blushed thinking that she will see the super manager of the great Tsuruga Ren later.

* * *

Just what Hitoka predicted, everyone turned their heads when she arrived, she felt superior when she heard the other female talking about her perfect body. Hikari softly snorted beside her but didn't say anything.

Their chatting ceased when the crowd suddenly made an uproar of the new comers. Hitoka smiled when he saw Tsuruga Ren finally arrived, but her smile turned into scowl when she saw a girl on his arms.

 _Who...?_ She wondered, tilting her head.

"It's allowed to bring someone that's not part of the production?" She asked the staffs that she has been chatting for a while now. Her question was answered with gasps and exclaims.

"Is that really you, Kyoko-chan?! You're so beautiful!"

"Kyoko-chan, you really look like a completely different person!"

"Amazing! This look is also different from _**Natsu**_."

"You're really gorgeous! Like a Hollywood actress!"

"I can't believe it! Your transformation is like Cinderella!"

The actress blushed, and sheepishly smiled. "Eh…? Thank you… That's embarrassing… It's all because of Mei-chan's magic…"

"True! True! Mei-chan's really amazing!"

"And Tsuruga-san escorted you! The two of you looked like a couple when you arrived together!"

Kyoko nervously laughed.

"Takarada-san asked me to escort her since this is her first time attending such grand event." Ren smiled at the prying staff and co-stars.

 _I wonder how the president will react, knowing that his name was being used like this._ Yashironervously thought.

Nanase Hitoka jaw dropped. " _Kyoko_ …? You mean the plain and boring girl with no assets? That's her?!"

"Wow… I can't believe it…" Hikari gasped beside her sister. "No wonder why Tsuruga-san didn't notice you at all, he already have a beautiful girl on his arm." She snickered on her enraged sister.

"It's just because of makeup!"

"Indeed." Her sister concurred. "She's a diamond in the rough, behind that _'plain and boring'_ persona lays a beautiful gem." She quoted the adjectives that Hitoka used.

"Ugh!" She groaned. "I'm not going to let her hogged Tsuruga-san's attention all night!"

"Wow, Kyoko-chan! You really are very beautiful! Mei-chan really knows how to make her models stunning!" Kijima exclaimed. "Can I have your number and email?" He grinned, taking his phone.

"Good evening Tsuruga-san, wanna join me for a drink?" Hitoka smiled at him, playing with her hair to make him look at her exposed cleavage. "Or we can hook up after the party." She added, batting her eyelashes.

Hikari face-palmed seeing her sister's bold action.

Yashiro tripped over when Kijima and Hitoka suddenly appeared between the couple, asking such things boldly. _WHAT THE HELL?! ARE THEY STUPID OR WHAT?! CAN'T THEY READ THE ATMOSPHERE!_

"Errr… I'm sorry but I don't give my personal information to anyone." Kyoko declined Kijima politely.

Ren smiled at the woman. "I'm sorry but I'm driving, I don't want to indulge myself with alcohol. This will be enough." He gestured to the flute of champagne on his hand. "And I'm not in the mood to hook up, since I still need to get up early tomorrow."

"Eh~ but what if there's a project in the future where I want you to be my co-star?" Kijima pouted cutely.

"It's alright! We can drive you to your place!" Hitoka insisted. "Or you can stay at mine." She smiled.

 _These people! They really don't know when to stop!_ Yashiro started to get irritated when the two still persisting.

"I am so sorry about my sister." Hikari softly whispered beside the bespectacled manager.

"It's alright... I guess... There's always someone like that in the industry." Yashiro chuckled, "Hm?" He asked when the lady manager stared at him longer than usual.

"Ah, no!" She ducked in embarrassment, she scolded herself for being caught staring. She groaned in annoyance when her sister kept on insisting to the actor to have a 'drink' with her, Hikari felt that the actor's mood changed, he was smiling, yet somehow she can feel that he's pissed off! She excused herself and dragged her sister away from them.

Hikari dragged her to the ladies room. "What the hell? I almost have him to agree!" Hitoka yelled, yanking her arm from her sister's hold.

"You are embarrassing! Are you already drunk?!" She scolded, pointing her finger on her. "It is obvious that he doesn't have any interest on you, stop forcing yourself on him!"

"Stop lecturing me!" She yelled. "It's because you are playing goody-two-shoes that he left you!"

A sharp and loud slap echoed the ladies room. Hitoka stared at her older sister, her cold eyes were glaring at her.

"Goody-two-shoes, you say? At least, I don't force myself to someone like a cheap whore." Hitoka took a sharp breath. Her sister rarely get angry, rarely insulted her. Hiraki took a step, without leaving her eyes on her sister. "Listen Hitoka, and listen well, I want you to behave or we will go home." She warned sternly.

The sexy actress clicked her tongue, she can't talk back when her sister used that tone on her.

"Fine." She grumbled.

* * *

"Now, now, now, Kyoko-chan, you don't have to be so guarded, Itsumi-chan and Airi-chan even gave their digits and email to me!" Kyoko glanced at the aforementioned actresses, who nodded in confirmation.

"It's alright Kyoko-chan, it's just an email." Momose winked at her.

"It's normal nowadays when you exchange contacts with your co-stars, it also for future purposes." Oohara seconded.

Kyoko took her phone out, and give it to him. "Alright then."

 _Gaaah! This girl! She just gave it easily like that!_ Yashiro mentally screamed. The bespectacled manager slowly glanced on his charge, he gulped nervously.

"Kyoko-chan! Come! Let's take pictures with the others!" Kyoko excused herself and head to where the other co-stars were gathering.

"Hmm… Kyoko-chan, she's really interesting! You rarely see that type of girl nowadays." The actor mumbled, smirking while watching the ladies taking a souvenir pictures.

" _'That type of girl'_? What do you mean?" Ren curiously asked.

"Well, the kind of girl who acted like she was born in different era, where girls have an uptight upbringing with their values and such." Kijima chuckled. "And they say that those people who played hard to get are the most satisfying." He snickered. "Mei-chan did a good job in remodeling her, my curiosity was finally satisfied. When the staffs said that she was _'twice as beautiful'_ on her _**Natsu**_ , it really piqued my curiosity." He chuckled. "She's indeed _'twice as beautiful'_ when polished. I can't wait to see her _**Natsu**_ on TV."

Yashiro jaw dropped, shocked at the guy's dumbness. _This idiot! If you won't shut up, 'Ren-san from the Realm of Darkness' might surface!_

"Even so, I need to plan a strategy on how to make her agree to go out with me." The actor mumbled, thinking of ideas on how to catch the girl's attention.

"So in short, you're going to make a move on her?" Kijima glanced at Ren when he noticed that something's off with his tone. "I wish you good-luck then, I _dare_ you to try your very best." His eyes slightly widened seeing Ren's giving off a **'Katsuki'** vibe, smiling at him. Ren excused himself and went to talk to the director, leaving Kijima stiff frozen on his place.

 _EEEEH––––––?! IS HE CHEERING ON ME OR THREATENING ME––––?!_

* * *

"What's a beautiful lady sitting all alone in the corner with a trouble face?" Hikari's heart thumped when she heard a familiar voice. She looked up and saw Yashiro-san smiling at her, handing a flute. "Mind if I join you?"

Hikari gaped at him. Her voice failed to come out.

"Nanase-san, are you alright?"

Hikari blinked, blushing. "Y-Yes! Sorry! Yes, you can! Sorry, I've been spacing out." She received the flute, and took sip to calm her nerve.

Yashiro took a seat beside her. "Are you alright?" He asked again.

"Of course, I am!" The lady glanced around, sighing in relief when she saw sister not making any trouble.

"You are worried about your sister." The super manager commented. "I noticed that you've been watching her this whole time."

"Eh?" She stared at the bespectacled man. "So it means… Yashiro-san… you are watching me… this whole time… too…?"

"' _Too'_ …?"

"…"

"…"

Her own words sunk in, she sprinted from her chair. "No! No! No! No!" She frantically waved her hands in denial. "I mean, yeah, I've been watching Hitoka if she will make a move on Tsuruga-san, and you are always with Tsurugu-san, so it means, you are also in my line of sight. And then –" She paused on her rambling when she heard him chuckled.

"Nanase-san, relax."

Hikari blushed in embarrassment. "H-H-Hikari…"

"Pardon?"

She clenched the fabric of her dress. "Y-You can call me by name… I mean, there's two _'Nanase-san'_ , and it can be confusing." Her whole body was trembling in embarrassment. "S-So, it's fine by me if you call me by name!"

Yashiro blinked few times, and stared at the blushing lady before him, staring at him, waiting for his answer.

"If you say so, Hiraki-chan."

Hikari almost melted at his smile.

"Thank you."

* * *

"Wow! Who would've thought that **Mio** transformed into such a lovely woman?"

Kyoko's carefree laugh swoon the reporter. "It's all thanks to my fairy godmother, Mei-chan, for the dress, hair and make-up."

"Kyoko-chan, being a newcomer and all, what pushed you to audition for the role of **Mio**?"

"Actually, it's my senior in the industry, Tsuruga-san..." The reporter gave a meaningful look to the man beside her. "A-and my best friend, Mo– I mean, Kotonami Kanae-san, they encourage me to audition." _I'm sorry Moko-san..._

Ren decided to be interviewed together with Kyoko, using the president and LME's name as a pretext. In the original line up, he will be interviewed first, but he don't want to leave her alone since he saw Kijima who seems to be waiting for her, where he just announced his bold decision to make a move on her.

"I see… It's seems that you are quite supportive on her Tsuruga-san?"

"Of course, because I saw her passion and determination towards acting, as his senior in the industry and agency, it's one of my jobs to guide young actors." He smiled at the reporter.

"Then Kyoko-chan, we wanted to ask about you reaction about Nanase Hitoka-chan's interview few months ago? And to her fans who were accusing you for _'stealing'_ the role from her?"

Kyoko gulped nervously. "It's not really my intention, and I really feel sorry about her accident. And to her fans, I can't blame them for seeing it that way, it just proves that they really love their idol so much." She softly smiled at the reporter and Ren looked at her, pleased on how she answered the question.

The reporter blinked. "That's… very thoughtful of you Kyoko-chan." The interview was impromptu, no rehearsals, no practice answers. _So… she's really a good girl then… I thought she's going to be defensive._ The reported wondered.

The girl giggled softly. "I understand their feelings since I'm also a _'fan'_ , if my favorite actor was suddenly getting replaced, of course I'll protest."

"Well then… We leave tonight's special program promotions to you…"

Ren went first, smiling at the camera. "Alright, on our special broadcast tonight… as an extra special treat, we will also be viewing a clip from _**Dark Moon**_ … Everyone, please look forward to it…"

"Now then… Kyoko-san?"

"Eh? Ah, yes! Tomorrow… Tonight! Like last time, it's at 9:30 PM, everyone… please look forward to it… there will be an exciting scenes… oops! I shouldn't say that, should I?" Kyoko softly laughed, and Ren can't help but watched her with admiration.

Shoko was stiff frozen on her couch, she first saw Kyoko and Ren's interview when she turned on the TV.

 _This... This is Kyoko-chan, right? Wow! She looks so beautiful!_ Shoko really admired the girl's talent ever since she met her _. She's not only talented in music, but who would've thought that she has a talent in acting as well? No... I guess... If Sho haven't done that, then she won't even thought of becoming an actress._

The lady manager softly smiled watching the girl smiling, blushing in front of the camera.

 _I'm glad... that she at least gained something beneficial after being hurt like that... I'm so sorry Kyoko-chan..._

"Shoko…" A newly awaken Sho suddenly entered the living room, rubbing his eyes. The lady manager startled and immediately turned off the TV. "Hey, I wanted to watch the news about my concert last night." He took the remote from her, but she dragged him away to the bathroom.

"You need to take a bath! We have an early appointment in Fuji TV! Hurry!"

 _I can't let him see that! I don't want to deal with his bad mood so early in the morning today!_


	47. Chapter 47

"Dear, you've been glaring at the clock for a while now."

"That man haven't called yet, and it's almost midnight." Taisho grumbled. "I told him to be home before midnight. I swear, I will never let him step in our place again if he bring Kyoko to any weird places, wearing that dress."

Okami-san nervously laugh. She glanced at the clock, it's already eleven thirty in the evening. The couple was startled when their phone gone off. Okami-san chose to answer.

"Hello?" She paused. "Kyoko-chan! I see... did you have fun? I'm glad to hear that... you don't have to come here tomorrow morning, take your time to rest. Yes, yes, I'm serious. Alright, good night."

"Kyoko-chan and Ren-san arrived safely." The woman informed her worrywart husband. "Now, let's sleep."

* * *

Hikaru heaved a long sighed, shaking his head, and was about to cry.

"B-Brother, what's wrong?"

"I..."

"Hm?"

"I wanted to be the first one to compliment Kyoko-chan, she's so beautiful on the morning news program."

"WHAT?! You still haven't say it? It's already noon!"

"S-Sorry brother…"

Hikaru glumly shook his head. "It's alright. It's my fault anyway. I don't have guts to say it."

 _Brother! How much shy can you get?!_ The two exclaimed mentally.

"Bro, you need to learn how to be confident... Aren't we planning to debut as a band? And you are our future vocalist! So get it together!"

"You..." The three turned their heads to the doorway, and saw Kyoko standing, intently staring at them. "You wanted to be singers?"

The three looked at each other, Hikaru decided to answer.

"Well, yeah... " He sheepishly scratched his head, "That's originally our plan, but Takarada- _sachou_ said that we are not yet ready, so he made this show for us to be our stepping stone."

" _'Not yet ready'_? What did he mean by that?" She frowned.

"I don't know." Hikaru shrugged.

"Maybe because they don't like the song that we performed during the newcomer's audition?"

"Yeah... That's maybe it! Since Hikaru-nii's vocals was not that bad."

"It's alright! It's alright! No need to get depress about that small matter!" He patted his two members in the shoulders, smiling at them. "We are satisfied as a talent for now. I'm sure the president will let us debut soon as a band!"

 _Small matter...? Aren't you the one who got depressed earlier because you still haven't compliment Kyoko-chan that she's looks beautiful?_

Hikaru waved his hand on the girls face. She's seriously thinking about something. "Kyoko-chan! Are you okay?"

"Hikaru-san!" The boy jumped at her sudden exclamation.

"Y-Yes?"

The girl smiled at him, which made him blushed. "Can I have your address?"

Hikaru gaped at her. His friends patted his back.

"Isn't that nice, brother? You can exchange messages with her now."

"True! True! Don't just stand there and gape! Be a man!" They whispered, smacking his back. Hikaru was in dazed as he gave her his address and number.

Kyoko tilted her head in confusion.

"Are you okay...? You're not sick, are you?" She felt his forehead with her palm and the boy jolted on the sudden contact.

"XIAH!" Hikaru exclaimed, blushed in embarrassment when his brothers and Kyoko were laughing at him.

"Bro, so uncool!"

* * *

Ren was baffled when the whole place was resounding a quite loud music coming from the studio, it was different from Kyoko's usual genre. He glanced at the wall clock, its past eleven, he noted. Ren smiled lightly when he realized that ever since she starts living with him, he's always looking forward to go home early, unlike before where he always drown his self with work until early in the morning, and arrived home completely exhausted.

He slightly opened the door and peeked inside.

There, he saw her enjoying herself in the work station, he was pleased seeing her happy, and decided not to disturb her.

When he went to their room to get changed, his eyes caught the framed picture of the two of them beside TV stand, with the 'Queen Rosa' that he gave on her birthday that she somehow preserved. The wall in the living room was also decorated with several large-sized framed solo pictures of them.

It was Mei-chan's gift on his birthday.

She filtered the best shots that she have, resized it, and framed it with simple yet elegant designs that matched his personality. He can still remember how Kyoko's eyes sparkled the first time she saw it.

He was changing while contemplating the changes in his life since the two of them met again.

"God! I love her so much!" He breathed, he almost tear up at the overwhelming feeling on his chest. He decided to come out to check on her before he will get emotional.

"Whoa! Since when did you arrive?! Are you a magician?!" Kyoko exclaimed, grasping her chest in surprise when she saw him coming out from their room.

"I'm a Fairy Prince, remember." Ren smirked, leaning down to kiss her. "I just arrived earlier, but it seems that you are enjoying yourself in the studio, so I decided to leave you for a while."

"Is that so?" She mumbled.

"Yeah. By the way, that song… it's not your usual genre." He stated, they are in the living room, she's writing lyrics while Ren was reviewing the script of some potential projects.

"Oh that? Because, I will give it to Bridge Rock's Ishibashi Brothers."

"What?" He asked in confusion. Kyoko told him about the brothers' original plan to debut as a band, and she wanted to help them. Those three already become close to her, it was as if, she gained three big brothers. "I see… but what about you?"

"Hm?"

"When are you planning to start a music career?"

She shrugged. "I'm still under Lilia-sama's special and strict training."

"Ah, that's right." He softly gasped. "She's been molding you to become a Broadway actress. Making use of your acting and singing flair altogether."

"Honestly, I'm excited yet nervous in the same time…" She muttered.

"I'm sure you're going to make it."

Kyoko frowned at him. "And of course, it's not just me you, too!" She exclaimed. "You're aiming for Hollywood... right?" She cheekily grinned at him.

Ren softly chuckled. "Yeah..." He blinked when she suddenly reached her pinky.

"Let's work hard for our dreams... Corn."

The actor smiled softly, and intertwined his pinky with hers.

"For our dreams." He repeated.

* * *

 _Hikaru-san, good morning! Uhm… you see… Can I meet the three of you in LME's Acting School, Music Department by eight a.m.?_

 _\- M. Kyoko_

"Kyoko-chan asked me for a date~" Hikaru dreamily stated, blushing, reading Kyoko's first message for umpteenth time.

"Err… Bro… sorry to burst your bubble, but she's not really asking you for a date you know?"

"Yeah, she also asked us to come."

Their leader wasn't even listening to them as he sent her a reply. Eight a.m. on the dot, the Ishibashi's Brothers were bewildered when Kyoko immediately grabbed them to one of the recording studio in the department.

"Kyoko-chan...?" Hiraku asked who seemed at loss on what's happening.

The girl took her binder and handed each of them a copy of the song that she wrote, the three accepted it without question. "Uhm… actually, I wanted to help you. So, I… uhm… write a song for you…?" She awkwardly smiled at them. "Here's the demo tape. I want you to listen to it first." She handed them a tape.

Hikaru turned on the computer in the work station, and inserted the CD. The three gaped in amazement the entire time the song was playing.

They turned to face her simultaneously.

"Kyoko-chan… this is… amazing!" They all jumped when Hikaru suddenly in tears. "You wrote this for me! I'm so touch!"

"Err… Actually, it's for your band… In the demo, it was purely acoustic, but I'm sure the song will sound better after putting your talents on it."

The three beamed at her. "Leave it to us, Kyoko-chan!" They exclaimed in unison.

* * *

" _ **The song of midnight cried out**_

 _ **and from that day on, I've truly…**_

 _ **After the twilight turned a translucent red**_

 _ **the stars lay in the sky and played their twinkling sounds**_

 _ **Without even being told to be more open**_

 _ **already my tears brought my feelings along**_

 _ **and became a small sea at my feet**_

 _ **The sky doesn't move, it's just the sun that comes and goes**_

 _ **The ground doesn't move, it's just you who walk upon it**_

 _ **The song of midnight cried out**_

 _ **I truly hate being alone more than anything**_

 _ **and from that day on, I learned the hard way of what was important**_

 _ **Ah, all I need is being able to scoop up happiness with a tiny spoon**_

 _ **so long as I have someone to share it with –––"**_

Everyone in LME who were watching the live show _Kimigakure_ gaped in amusement the three supposed to be hosts just perform a live song that moved the audiences and viewers altogether.

"Hikaru-san is amazing! I can't believe he has a talent in singing!"

"Wow! And that's an original song, right? I never heard of it before."

"But how come they're still in Talent Division? Shouldn't the Music Division already get wind of their singing talents?"

In his office, Lory dropped his cigar when he watched the show, astonished at the singing talent that the three just shown throughout the country.

 _Who... was their composer...?_

* * *

Kyoko hid a smile under Bo's costume. The band was talented, she noted, although not talented as Vie Ghoul, but it doesn't mean that their talents are not worth considering.

"Guys!" The producer called the three after the show. "That was amazing! I never thought that you are talented singers as well!" He exclaimed, patting their shoulders proudly.

"Thank you, Koimizu-san!" Hiraku and the others blushed, not used to be complimented about their singing talent.

"With your performance earlier, I think, we should start the segment with your band singing!" He announced, smiling at them. "What you sang earlier was an original song, am I right?"

"Yes, sir." Hikaru answered.

"With that said, I wanted to meet your composer badly! Is he here?" He asked looking around, left and right, front and back.

"Err... Director, our composer wanted to remained anonymous."

"Is that so?" He sighed, shaking his head. "That's a shame. Anyway, tell him that I wanted to meet him, ASAP."

 _It's actually 'her' though_... The three thought, glancing at Kyoko who still inside Bo's costume, but they nodded nevertheless.

 _"K-K-Kyoko-chan! You are amazing! Can we really sing this later?" Hikaru exclaimed in excitement. The band exceeded Kyoko's expectations, they really brought the song to life._

 _"Of course! But in one condition, I want you to keep it a secret that I'm the composer."_

 _"Eh?! Why?!"_

 _"Personal reasons..."_

 _"But –"_

 _"Hikaru-san."_

 _"W-W-What?" He stuttered when Kyoko leered._

 _"It's~ a~ promise~ okay~" She delivered the finishing blow by winking at him, whispering each words._

 _The leader was no doubt caught in Kyoko's charm. He blushed and slowly nodded, bewitched on her spell._

 _"Yes... As you wish, Kyoko-sama..."_

 _B-B-BROTHEEEEEEER! GET A GRIP!_ Shin'ichi and Yuusei exclaimed together.

* * *

Reino smirked while watching the Bridge Rock's interview. They didn't disclose their composer's identity, the band referred her as _'Muse'_ , but Reino already has an idea who it was.

" _'Muse'_... huh." He mumbled. "That girl really know how to bring out the best in people."

"Eh? Eh? Eh? What are you talking about?" Kiyora excitedly asked. The other members joined their leader watching an interview.

"Bridge Rock?" Miroku asked. "The hosts of that variety show are singers? Since when did they form a band?"

"I think, they are originally a band before they become a variety show hosts." Dasuku mumbled.

"EH?! So they're our rival then?!"

"I don't think so, since we have something in common." Reino stated.

"And that's...?" The four tilted their heads.

It took a while before he replied.

"Composer."

"EEEEH?!"

* * *

Lory stared at three talents before him together with their manager, Toyokawa Kojiro.

"Takarada- _sachou_ , I'm so sorry, but we can't reveal the identity of our Muse." Hikaru bowed, so as the other two.

"Che~ Why~?" Lory pouted.

"Because we promised her, that until she became successful in music industry, we wouldn't reveal her identity."

" _'She'_? _'Her'_?" That caught Lory's attention. "So it's really a girl?"

Hikaru gasped and covered his mouth.

"Brother…" The two softly growled.

"I'm sorry! Please forget what I said!"

The eccentric president snickered. "You're dismissed, at least now I know that it's a girl. Good luck on the new segment of your show."

The three gratefully bowed before leaving his office. "Thank you, sir!"

 _A woman... huh…_

Lory wondered after the three left.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan, is this what you were talking about?" Hikaru asked the girl when she handed them the lyrics of Fuwa Sho's songs.

"This is Fuwa Sho's, isn't it?"

"This is the original score of his songs." She stated. They are in TBM's recording room. Kyoko still memorize the original scores that Sho altered and released before. She asked Hikaru to tell their manager to call _Queen Records_ and ask for permission to cover Sho's songs, the director and the artist both agreed.

"Oh! I see… So we will make a cover of his songs?"

"Yes and no. The listeners might see it as a _'new version'_ , but in actuality, this is the _'original version'_ " She explained at them. "I will take a leave for few days, so I will leave these to you. Perform it to your heart's content."

"Of course. Leave it to us, Kyoko-chan!" Hikaru exclaimed.

The band were practicing while waiting to be called by the producer.

 _Finally…_ Kyoko breathed. _The songs will now be freed from Shoutaro's curse, they will finally be sung on how I initially wrote them._

* * *

Lilia paused from typing on her laptop and looked up at the TV Show. She slightly gaped at the band's performance.

"Grandmom?" Hinako cautiously called. "Are you alright?"

"Yes of course, dear." She answered. "I am just amazed at the song."

The girl watched the show. "It's just a cover of one of Fuwa Sho's songs." She frowned.

"It is not just a _'cover'_ " She informed her granddaughter. "Can't you feel the relief that the song felt? It was as if they were finally sung in the right tune! They are already free…"

Hina closed her eyes as she listened intently. "Well… It somehow felt different from how Fuwa-san performed it." She mumbled.

She can't still reach the depth of music like how her grandmother can, that's why she needed to try and study harder so she can attend _Julliard School of Performing Arts_ after High School and to be like her someday.

Lilia patted her head, Hina looked at her. Lilia smiled on her granddaughter. "Don't be so hard in yourself, Hina. Just because I am affiliated in music industry, it doesn't mean you need to become like me too, don't chained your dreams to me."

Hina didn't answer, instead, she hugged her.

* * *

Lory widened his eyes, he dropped his hand while watching Mako make his fifth trial recording for his Love Me Mission, thru the glass in the recording studio. He has this same feeling and reaction when he watched Ren's **Katsuki** Test.

 _That guy…_ Lory smirked. _It seems that the Goddess of Music blessed him… Now then… who brought up those hidden feelings out from him?_

Mako removed his headphones when the music stopped and glanced at Lory together with the musical director and other staffs. They were grinning at him, giving him an 'okay' sign.

Even if they're satisfied, Lory still has the last word.

The president pressed the speaker button. "Excellent. It seems that you found your muse, huh…" He teased, and the boy looked away, hiding his blush. "You are now ready in the real world, Mako."

The boy was beyond ecstatic. _Finally…_ He breathed. _I can now debut as a singer._

 _I want to sing songs that will make people happy!_ Kyoko's happy and smiling face while saying it flashed on his mind.

He softly smiled.

 _I hope… my songs will make her happy…_

* * *

 **Mayonaka no Orchestra** (Midnight Orchestra) – performed by: _Aqua Timez_.

The sixteenth ending of Naruto: Shippūden.

This is one of my favorite Anime OSTs!


	48. Chapter 48

Shibata Hiroto deviously grinning, listening to the song in the radio.

"What a cunning face you have there, Hiroto-san."

The director was startled and looked at the doorway. "Asami!"

The sandy-blond hair director entered the office and greeted the man. "Good morning."

"Good morning! Please take a seat!" He ushered her to the couch. The lady director's eyes caught the score sheets placed on the center table.

After being replaced as Sho's music director, Asami was busy since then in producing and helping young, and newly debuted singers in Akatoki, just like how she helped Sho when he was still starting his career.

"So, what brings you here, Asami?"

Hiroto poured her a cup of coffee before sitting on the couch.

"It's about Bridge Rock..." She started.

"Yes? What about them?" He asked innocently.

"Why did you allow them to cover Sho's earlier songs?"

"I didn't see anything bad about it, so why not?" Hiroto shrugged.

Asami sighed and placed the cup back to its saucer. "You knew about it, didn't you? What they did was not just a _'cover'_ , that's why you allowed them."

The director glared at the woman. "So you knew about it, and you just let him do what he wants?"

"No, I don't." Asami interposed. "I don't know the whole story, but I always got a feeling that Sho was hiding something, he doesn't want me to watch him writing his songs, and sometimes, I saw some ripped score sheets on the bin, but I always thought that it was one of his failure compositions."

The lady director sipped a coffee, before continuing. "And when Vie Ghoul finally knocked him down from the top, that's when he starts acting strangely. He was rushing things."

"And that's when you asked him to take a break in Karuizawa." Hiroto finished.

Asami nodded.

"Asami, I know you some weird rumors about me, like how my ears can 'hear' the notes voice." He smirked at the woman's surprised expression.

"Yeah, I heard rumors, but I didn't know if it's true or not." She suspiciously stared at him. "Is this has something to do when you relieve me from being his director?"

"Yes." He bluntly and directly answered. "When you told me to listen to the new song that he composed from Karuizawa, I _'heard'_ the notes... they were crying... it was as if they were held captive by him."

Asami tilted her head in confusion as she continues to listen.

"Not only that but when I listened to his earlier albums and singles, it was the same. I can't stand _'hearing'_ the notes in agony, they weren't sung on how they were written."

"Then, how about now that his songs were covered by a band?"

The director smiled serenely. "They were finally freed... The notes were happy, the curse was lifted."

"I can't say that I fully understood it –"

"What are you talking about?" He jumped from his seat, staring wide-eyed at the fellow music director in front of him as if she sprouted another head. "Didn't you feel it too? The difference on how Bridge Rock and Fuwa Sho sung it? It's the same song, but in a different arrangement."

Hiroto shook his head dramatically.

"Asami, you spoiled that guy too much. He won't survive if he won't work harder, their lots of singers out there who haven't debuted yet, and there's LME's newly debuted singer Kanzaki Mako-san. Fuwa Sho will be swallowed up with their names in the future."

Asami stared at her empty cup.

"You're right..."

* * *

Sho dropped the can of coffee when he heard the Bridge Rock's song from the TV.

"S-Sho..."

"No way... This arrangement... How..." He gasped in disbelieve. "Is it Kyoko?"

"I don't think so." Shoko immediately answered. "If it was her, what took her so long to do this?"

"You're right." He mumbled. "But we can't do anything now since we already gave them the permission to revise my songs."

"Well, it was Shibata-san who persuaded you to accept their proposal, I don't know, but he was too eager and excited for Bridge Rock to cover your songs."

"That man again..." He grumbled. Sho plopped on the couch, groaning. He ran his fingers thru his hair in annoyance.

The fax machine in the living room gone off, then several score sheets were printed out.

Sho smirked and picked up the faxed items.

"Well, it's about time. Now, let's start writing the lyrics and conquer back the top spot."

Shoko sighed and shook her head in defeat. There's no way she can straighten up Sho's attitude... it was only her...

Only Kyoko.

* * *

Kanazaki Mako was no doubt nervous, tonight is the night that he's been waiting for. After he aced his LoveMe mission, Lory immediately prepares everything for his debut. Mako wrote and recorded several songs that will be included in his first album under LME Records.

 _Finally..._ Mako can help but grin at his reflection _. I can finally meet the children in the orphanage honestly._

A knock interrupted his thoughts, he straightened his coat and opened the door. The singer slightly widened his eyes.

"Itsumi..."

Momose Itsumi smiled at him. "Long time no see, Makkun."

The two stared at each other before Mako opened the door wider. "Come in."

"Thank you..." The **Dark Moon** lead star murmured.

The room felt the tension between the two. Both don't know who or what to say first.

"Congratulations on re-debuting as a singer."

"Congratulations on your success in **Dark Moon**."

The two said and bowed spontaneously. They blinked few times before their actions sunk in.

The two stars laughed.

"Really..." Momose mumbled. "Congratulations... you finally reached your dream to be a singer..."

"Yeah... Thank you... after many detours, I'm finally here." Mako smiled at her. "Your **Dark Moon** is a success too, and you finally co-starred with your idols, congratulations."

"It's because of Tsuruga-san. He knew how to make his leading lady act opposite to his character."

Mako reached her hand. "Itsumi... I'm so sorry about before... I let you go... for the sake of my career, I let you go... I'm so sorry..."

The actress squeezed him back. "I understand... our past is past... let's leave it in the past..."

"Guilt was eating me away every time I heard the song... It is then I realized how much you meant to me, but I can't take it back... I was rushing on my career and I hurt you in the process."

Momose smiled as a single tear ran on her cheeks. Kanzaki Mako hugged the actress. They both cried on each other's shoulders. But both of them were relieved that finally... a closure was properly made between them. They can now move forward for their dreams from now on.

"Makkun... you know..." Momose whispered. "I still –"

"Shhh..." The singer hugged her tighter. "Itsumi, I want you to be happy. But I'm not the one who can give you the happiness that you deserve."

Momose nodded, she understands him. She always understands him. Mako is very considerate of her feelings and happiness.

And this time, it's her turn to fully support him as a fan and a friend.

Even if, it means to finally let him go.

* * *

Sho gripped the remote when the entertainment news was all buzzing about LME's new rising singing talent. He got scared for a minute, he thought it was Kyoko, but no, it's that charismatic idol Fuji Shouta, or rather, Kanzaki Mako.

"Another rival appeared, Sho." His manager commented. "And he's quite good looking."

"Just wait... Just wait until my huge comeback... Kanzaki Mako, Vie Ghoul, Bridge Rock, and especially Kyoko..." He spat after turning the TV off. "Let's go, time to record my song and to show that director that I'm not to be underestimated."

"Yes, yes."

Shoko worriedly followed behind him.

* * *

"Shouta-san! You _ **are**_ Kanzaki Mako?! I mean, you are not just a look alike, but you are really him?!" Chiori exclaimed in shock and horror when she arrived on the set of _'Maji de suka...?'_ she immediately confronted the idol-singer.

"I'm sorry for deceiving you, Amamiya-san..." Mako chuckled. "You said a lot of mean things about me huh..."

"It's because I thought, you are two different people!"

Mako chuckled when his fellow LoveMe member bowed to apologized.

The other idols in the variety show were shocked at first, to think that he kept such secret from them, but they eventually start calling him by his real name, rather than his stage name.

"You betrayed Junko-sama, Fuji!" His manager exclaimed when he finally got a time alone with the singer. "Are you really that desperate to debut as a singer?"

"It's _'Kanzaki'_ now, Hara-san." He corrected, he slung his bag and glared at him. "And yes, I am desperate, because there are people waiting for me, unlike you, who only followed orders. I gave up lots of things before, but not anymore. I should've done this sooner." He said before leaving, slamming the door shut.

"Kanzaki!"

Hara Daichi heaved a sigh as he dialed his boss' number.

* * *

Ren and Kyoko intently stared at the TV while watching the morning entertainment live news, Yashiro called them non-stop until one of them picked their phone, the manager frantically ordered them to open the TV and watch the morning news, 'LME was in chaos!' was his exact words, and indeed it was, their office building was shown in the screen with several reporters outside.

 _"Junko Reiji-san form J.R. Artist Center accused Takarada Lory-san from LME for stealing their talent Fuji Shouta-san, according to Junko-san himself, Fuji Shouta-san was forced to enter LME using his real name 'Kanzaki Mako-san', Junko-san was ready to file a case against the man for employing his talent who still have an existing contract in his agency. Let's hear what Junko-san announced earlier." The video switched to a man sitting on his office table, wearing shades, hat, and scarf._

 _"Lory… Fuji Shouta-kun is my talent, my property." He declared seriously. "Do you know what it means to steal one's talent from me?" He gestured a thumbs down. "You're going down. I won't let you go easy on this one, or… you can pay his compensation for breaching the contract." He smirked._

"President…" Kyoko worriedly whispered. "Kazaki-san only wanted to sing… And president only gave him that chance. Why is it a crime?"

Ren brought the worried girl close to him. "It's not. But, Kanzaki-san should've waited for his contract to expire before going to LME."

"But Corn! He will wait for another seven years for that to happen!"

 _The reporters made access to LME's lobby where Lory and the man in question were waiting._

 _"Takarada-san, is true that you stole Fuji Souta-san from Junko-san?" One of the reporters asked._

 _Lory only chuckled. "He's now under my care, please addressed him by his real name – Kanzaki Mako. And I definitely didn't steal him, it was Junko-san's inconsideration that pushed Mako to personally come to me to give him a chance. It was a shame that someone as talented as him in music will only be caged by his agency. Every one of us was free to do what they wanted to do in their career, and I am just helping him spreading his wings." He explained carefully. "I will pay the compensation that Junko-san was saying earlier."_

 _"Kanzaki-san, now that you debuted for the second time, will you prioritize your singing career now?"_

 _"Yes." He simply answered. "But I will still appear in variety shows and dramas, but singing will be my main entertainment."_

 _"Kanzaki-san, are you now ready to take a renew flight in your career?"_

 _The man softly smiled. "Yes... because I was blessed by the goddess of music."_

 _"Please look forward to how his career will take off from here, and support him like how you support 'Fuji Shouta'."_

 _Lory smiled at the camera, before calling the guards and instructed them to control the reporters from entering further as they turned their heels and leave._

* * *

After the charade happened, the atmosphere in the office returned to normal, no more press camping outside, but the news about Lory 'stealing' an artist from other agency still circulating online, and somehow, the rivalry between two companies already subdued after Lory paid the compensation for quite some of the money. But according to the president, it's only a consolation prize, since Junko Reiji from J.R. Artist Center didn't know the true value of the talent that he repressed all these years.

And now, Lory can have his full attention at the ongoing mission at hand.

"Good morning president."

"Oh! Good morning, Ren! Finally, the **'Heel Siblings'** are on for real now, eh?"

"Yeah... It seems so... What is it?" The actor asked when Lory was staring intently at him.

The eccentric president sighed and shook his head. "I felt betrayed."

"What are you talking about?"

"Even if... I've asked Mogami-kun to look after you... I never once asked you to look after her. Moreover, you told the staffs that I asked you to escort her to the party?" Lory huffed. "So you've been using my name for own convenience behind my back, huh? I'm a bit shocked, you know."

Ren froze. "H-How did you know that?"

"Hmph! Well, it's obviously because I saw it for myself." Ren tilted his head in confusion. Their conversation was interrupted by Jelly Woods' arrival.

 _Hmm… now that the country saw how charming and charismatic that girl is, I wonder how will you react if she will be paired with someone else before you?_

Lory amusingly thought.

* * *

"So it's finally tomorrow huh…" Yashiro stated.

"Yeah."

The manager gave his charge a pitiful look. "Always keep a level head. No matter what, don't lose your sense of reason. Although you are in a relationship, in this assignment, she's your 'sister'… You will blow your cover if the staff and your co-stars will spot a hickey on Kyoko-chan."

Ren almost stamped on the break. "I will be fine! Geez! At least trust on her professionalism! What's with you guys? I am professional enough to restrain myself."

"Hm? Did the president say something too?"

Ren grunted remembering Lory's constant reminder.

 _"Ren, remember, you are siblings! In this mission, she's your 'sister'. You can only touch her lightly." Lory reminded him for the umpteenth time._

 _"Tch!"_

 _"Don't let your raging hormones took over, okay? Since you will be sleeping in one room."_

 _"Tch!"_

 _"Touching is okay, I wouldn't find that to be much of a problem, but you shouldn't cross the line while playing the_ _ **Heel siblings**_ _."_

 _"Tch!"_

 _The actor was beyond annoyed at Lory's constant reminder_.

 _Just what in the world is he insinuating? I am old enough to take responsibility for my actions! Does he think of me as a teenager with raging hormones?!_

Ren slightly blushed at the memories _._

* * *

"Eh? Your dangerous LoveMe mission will formally start tomorrow?!" Kanae asked. The four members were hanging out in their room, doing their own stuff.

"Will you be okay?" Chiori asked in concern. "I know he will not put his talent in danger, but knowing Takarada-san's eccentric personality."

"Yup~ I'll be okay~ I already have a dry run, and it was fine," Kyoko assured her friends.

"D-Dry run?" Chiori gasped. "Now I'm worried."

Kanae noticed the time and suddenly stood up. "Crap! I need to go!"

"Oh no! Me too!" Chiori seconded. "Good luck on your mission Kyoko-san!"

"Thank you~"

Kyoko put her stuff in her locker before she looked at the guy, who was concentrating on his score sheets.

"Errr… I'll be heading home first Kanzaki-san." Mako looked at her, Kyoko tilted her when he was only staring at her. "Yes?"

"Well, uhm… There's a song that I wanted you to hear first. It's still incomplete tho."

Kyoko took the chair in the table. "Okay, I'm all ears."

Mako cleared his throat. "This song is about a man courting a girl… or something along those lines." He started strumming his guitar.

 **I know he hurt you**

 **Made you scared of love, too scared to love**

 **He didn't deserve you**

 **'Cause you're precious heart is a precious heart**

 **He didn't know what he had and I thank God, oh, oh, oh**

 **And it's gonna take just a little time**

 **But you're gonna see that I was born to love you**

Kyoko was smiling as she listened.

 **What if I fall?**

Kanzaki Mako stopped to stare at her. "What?"

Kyoko sheepishly smile. "I mean, If I was the girl, I should doubt at the first right?"

Mako's eyes' sparkled. "You're right!" He went back to his score sheets and scribbled the lyrics and notes.

"Ne, Kanzaki-san…"

"Yeah?" He answered, without looking at her.

"Are you… in love?"

Mako snapped his pencil, gawking at the woman. "WHAT?!"

"I'm sorry!" Kyoko cried. "It's just that… It's a lovely song…" She smiled at him.

Mako looked away shyly. "There's… someone special… I guess." He mumbled, blushing. "She's the one who opened my eyes…"

"Oh! You mean, your goddess?" Kyoko gasped. "The one you said during the interview."

"You saw that?!"

She rolled her eyes. "It's all over the news, either online or TV."

Mako scratched his head in embarrassment.

"Yeah… my goddess…"

He smiled warmly at her.


	49. Chapter 49

"Ne, Kotonami-san, do you think Kyoko-san will be alright?" Chiori asked, eating the fruits that Kanzaki Mako brought from his mall tour.

"Of course, that girl is tough no matter how dangerous it is!" The raven-haired lady exclaimed. "And besides, if she won't succeed then she's not worthy to be my rival!"

Chiori nodded in agreement.

"By the way girls, is she... dating someone?" Mako suddenly asked.

Kanae choked. She coughed hard to be able to breathe again.

Chiori and Mako tilted their heads at her reaction.

"Kotonami-san, are you alright?" Mako asked in concerned, handing her a bottle of water.

"You!" She cried. "Why did you suddenly asked that? Do you like her?"

Mako waved his hands in denial, blushing, stammering his reply. "N-N-No! I'm just c-c-c-curious! Because she's the first talent in this section, right?"

Chiori coyly smiled seeing the guy's reaction. "Why don't you asked her personally, Kanzaki-san?"

"Eh?!" He gasped. "I can't do that! It's... embarrassing..." He mumbled shyly.

"Oh? Then you wouldn't know if you have a chance or not." Chiori teased.

"I'm not thinking about that!"

Kanae, on the other hand, sweatdropped at the exchange between the two.

 _Please, don't awaken the sleeping beast within Tsuruga-san, Kanzaki-san._

* * *

Director Konoe paled every time he tried to make conversation with **Cain Heel** , he never opened his mouth but will only glare at him, and whispers his answer to his sister, and thru her, she will convey his answer to him.

 _"Director, once I leave this room, I will be Cain Heel to the world, even when I'm speaking to you. That is why somehow, you too, need to erase the fact that I am_ _ **'Tsuruga Ren'**_ _from your mind."_ The Director remembered their talk before leaving the hotel to the filming studio.

 _Since when did_ _ **Cain Heel**_ _can't understand Japanese? And the sister_ _ **Setsuka Heel**_ _was created without my knowledge, but I heard it_ _was Takarada-san who made her character. It'd be nice to meet him directly at some point!_ The director snickered at the thought _. Well, being a translator is a good cover for the_ _ **sister**_ _so the others won't question them._

 _I can't wait for this movie to be shown!_ The director grinned inwardly.

"Wait! So the actor who's going to play the devil's role is finally being announced today? But we've been waiting for than an hour already! Is he looking down on us?" The Tragic Marker lead actress, Manaka, exclaimed impatiently. "More importantly, I never heard of **Cain Heel** before! Is he really such a popular actor?!"

"Huh! He doesn't sound too popular, does he?" A new voice joined their conversation. "Good morning, ladies."

"Murasame-san~" The ladies blush at the sight of the male lead, Murasame Taira.

"I've checked the name **Cain Heel** in Hollywood films, but I can't find it anywhere. Even in any supporting or minor roles." He informed them.

"Ah, so that actor isn't famous at all! But I'm impressed by your determination in checking on the actor, Murasame-kun! That's amazing!"

"Fufu~ Well, since I aim to be a Hollywood star just like Kuu in the future, this **Cain Heel** could be my rival in the future..."

"Oh my! I'm striving to become a top actress too! But I don't have the confidence to aim that high."

"That's no good Manaka-chan! You gotta set your goals higher."

"Well... That's true..." The lead actress pouted.

"Excuse me, everyone! We've just received a word from the director! He says that Heel-san, the actor who's playing BJ has arrived, so please head to Studio 3!" The assistant director announced.

Murasame sighed. "At last! We can finally film the scenes with BJ! Even though it's a suspense-horror, without the antagonist around there's no tension at all."

"I agree~"

* * *

Ren calmed himself while waiting for the director to call him to go inside. He gripped the watched on his right hand.

 _Rick... please... don't let me lose myself..._ The actor jolted when a small arm clings on him.

"Don't worry... I'm here..." She assuredly whispered to him.

He softly smiled and patted her head. "I know _…"_

 _You mustn't show her the ugly and the dark side of you Kuon, she might get scared and leave… us…_ He reminded his inner self.

"Heel-san, please come in." He stepped inside with his beloved sister following him behind and glared at them.

During the introduction, he noticed the lead actor blushing while staring on **Setsu** when he caught the actor's eyes, he sent him a warning glare. When the introduction finished, the director called for a lunch break. The Heel siblings immediately leave the room to have a lunch on their own.

Murasame pale remembering the look in his eyes earlier.

 _What the hell?! Is he really an actor?! It's been a while since I got scared like this! I have the reputation of being a well-known gangster in Kinki! Someone like me got scared with just a glare?!_ Murasame shivered. _That man is not acting! He's the real and living BJ! It won't be strange if that man has one or two criminal records!_

"Murasame-kun!" The actor pounced when the director suddenly called while he's in the middle of thinking about how scary that foreigner was.

"Yes, director?" He controlled his self not to stutter.

"Actually, there's something I needed to ask for you." The actor cocked his head to the side. "Before we start the afternoon filming, I'd like you to check on BJ's fighting skills."

Murasame blinked. "Eh?"

"I need you to pick a fight with him." The director waved his hand on his face when he froze. "Murasame-kun?"

"Ah! Yes, director! Leave it to me! I may not look like it, but I was a former fighter!" He proudly announced.

The director chuckled. "I look forward to it then."

* * *

"Ah!" **Setsu** exclaimed softly when she noticed that there's no water. "I need to buy some water outside."

 **Cain** nodded. "Don't take too long."

She smiled at him. "I know." She left the room to look for the nearest vending machine, thankfully, she saw one near their room. She picked the two bottles of cold water that she bought when she heard someone spoke to her.

She slowly turned around and faced the man. "Did you… just say something just now?"

Murasame smiled. "Yup! Just wondering if Cain Heel is really an actor? It's just that… I've never really heard of her before…" The actor kept muttering about how he thought that all foreign actors are somehow connected to Hollywood. "Ah! Then maybe he's a second-rate actor who–"

 **Setsu** smacked one of the bottled water on his face. "Nii-san isn't a second-rate actor…"

The actor blinked. "Eh? _'Nii-san'_? So your siblings?!"

"Isn't that obvious?"

"Well, you both give the same vibes, but I thought you're a couple."

 **Setsu** slightly blushed, and turned around, leaving the man and head back to her brother.

 _W-wait! Did she just blush?_ Murasame wondered. _Ah, right! I must find more information about Cain Heel!_

"Wait!" He tried to catch up to her when he saw the man who looks like will kill him anytime.

 _Crap! It's him!_

"You were taking too long, **Setsu** …"

"I'm sorry. This annoying guy held me up." **Cain** glared at the man behind his sister. _It seems he won't leave her alone unless being threatened properly._

Murasame gulp when the man moved.

" **Piece of shit get too close and I'll rip you to pieces**." He threateningly warned. "This is your only warning. Don't forget it."

 _WHA-! A death threat straight to his face! And in Japanese no less!_ Kyoko inwardly screamed.

 **Cain** put his hand on her waist, and head back to their room for lunch, leaving the shocked actor behind.

 _EEEEHH?! Wasn't he unable to speak Japanese?! That bastard!_

* * *

 **Setsu** stared at her brother while eating their lunch.

"Hm?"

"Nothing..." She chuckled and softly shook her head.

"Don't worry, I'll finish it properly. I won't let your efforts gone to waste."

She blushed, softly giggled. "It's not that. I wonder if it's okay? Letting it slip that you can speak fluently in Japanese?"

"Ah, it's alright. If I conveyed the threat to accurately, speaking in Japanese is a good move."

"Geh! So it was on purpose?"

He glared at her. "It's because, **Setsu** , you are dense when it comes to men. He's interested in you."

"Hm. Well, poor him... I only have my eyes on my beloved nii-san."

He softly smiled at her. The two suddenly jumped when an enraged Murasame Taira suddenly burst into the room.

"Lunchtime is over and head over to Studio 4 immediately. I'll be showing you where to warm-up so hurry up!" He announced angrily.

 **Cain** sighed and mumbled. "You are the main lead, yet they make you an errand boy. Is that the Japanese way of doing things? As I thought, this country is so oppressive."

"Damn you! Speak in Japanese where I can understand you! I can tell that you are trying to make a fool out of me!" Murasame yelled. " _'When in Rome, do as Romans do'_! You are in Japan, so speak in Japanese! What's important in having a 'good production' is the collective strength of each actor and camaraderie!" He scolded.

 **Setsu** glanced at her brother. "So he said, nii-san."

 **Cain** glared at the man. "And what if I refuse?"

Murasame quivered under his gaze. "I'll make you with everything I have."

He grinned, standing up from his seat. "Interesting. Why don't you give it a try?"

"That sounds fun... Shall I join in, too?" **Stetsu** glanced at the two men, smiling cutely while letting off her Kyomons swirling around the lead actor.

Murasame blinked. _Wait, what?! What's with this sibling?! Are they really that war freak?!_ He mentally exclaimed.

"Well, I think... we just continue this in the studio." He said with his remaining bit of strength not to let his fear hear from his voice and left the siblings alone.

"You were actually enjoying it, weren't you?" **Setsu** looked at him with accusing eyes.

"Well... I was thinking of how I'm going to play around with him like a predator toys with his prey. So yeah, I was enjoying it."

 **Setsu** softly laugh. "You need to get ready."

"I only need to put this in." He said, waving the contacts container before entering the bathroom.

* * *

" _ **Setsu**_ _…?" Cain asked when her sister was staring at him… worried. "Is there something wrong?"_

" _Nii-san… earlier when you were fighting Murasame… are you aware that you were smiling…?" She inquired curiously._

 _Her brother's reaction said it all. "I… was smiling…?"_

" _Yeah…"_

She was in deep thought on her way back to the hotel. _That smile... The one who was smiling while challenging Murasame-san during the rehearsal wasn't_ _ **Cain Heel**_ _nor_ _ **Tsuruga Ren**_ _... could it be..._ Kyoko gasped in realization. _**Kuon**_ _...? That was him, wasn't it...? The other side of_ _ **Kuon**_ _that_ _ **'Tsuruga Ren'**_ _was keeping at bay thru these years, took over his body…_

"I need to hurry." She mumbled and hastening her steps to their hotel room. She went out to buy food for their breakfast while he was still sleeping.

* * *

 _"Kuon! Kuon stop!" Rick gripped his shoulders to stop him. "They're completely knocked out! Are you trying to kill them?!" He yelled. "That's enough! Do you think Kyoko-chan will be happy when she learned about this?! Get a grip on yourself!" And it seems that mentioning the girl's name brought him back._

 _"Kyo... ko... chan...?" He whispered. He can hear her voice calling him with his mispronounced name, and remembering her cheerful smile._

 _"Yes! She's important to you, isn't she? Don't make her worry. Stop this already." He convinced._

 _"I..."_

 _"Move bitch!" They turned and saw Rick's fiancée being thrown to the side by a man._

 _"Kyaa!"_

 _"Tina!"_

 _He grinned seeing the figure running away from him._ _ **This is interesting! The more you run, the more I wanted to chase you!**_

 _"Kuon!" Rick called when Kuon ran past him to chase the man. "Kuon stop! Kuuoooon–––––!"_

He instantly snapped his eyes open and gasped, he's dreaming about it again. He slowly rose to sit on his bed.

 _I can't believe it... I thought I already have him under control...? Is it just a matter of time before he finally returns?_

He hugged himself under the blanket _._

 _No... I can't let that happen... I can't let that happen..._

His whole body was trembling under the sheet as he recalls that time.

 _I don't want to become a murder… again…_ _If only I listened to him…_

He gasped when a warm hand caresses his cold one and his trembling stopped.

"Corn…" She whispered. He immediately embraced the woman before him, he wanted to be filled with her warmth. "I'm here. I'm here… I won't leave you…" She softly stroke his back.

"I don't want you, of all people, to see the ugly part of him…" He mumbled. "I'm scared…"

"Of…?"

He tightens his embraced on her "You might find him disgusting and… leave me…"

"Good things and bad things are essential to becoming the person who we are today. All the events that happen in person's life are inevitable, and happen for a reason." She stated. " _He_ is part of you... I don't care about how dark your past is, because to me, you are still and will always be my hardworking, talented, and playboy Fairy Prince. And I love everything about you... Kuon." She affirmed, caressing his face and kissed his forehead.

"I love you… don't forget that… I will still be here even if everyone or the world will turn their backs on you…"

Deep within _'Tsuruga Ren'_ , 'Kuon' cried, and felt the chains of guilt, remorse, and self-loathing shattered.

* * *

She's waiting for her brother to finished changing when he came out from the bathroom and thrust a pair of pants on her.

"Wear that." He ordered. "I don't want you to display that legs of yours, especially to that Emmental Cheese brain actor."

 **Setsu** softly laugh. "Okay!" She took the pants from him and went to the bathroom to change.

 _I love everything about you... Kuon._ He smiled when he remembered the occurrence last night. He was waiting for her to get change before heading to the studio.

 _'You mustn't get too confident. She might change her mind when she will personally see how violent you are.'_ _ **'Ren'**_ reminded his inner self.

 _'I won't do anything that will disappoint her.'_ _**'Kuon'**_ seriously said.

 _'Good.'_ _**'Ren'**_ sighed in relief.

* * *

"How dare you making us wait again?!" Murasame immediately yelled when they arrived. " _'British men are gentlemen'_ , who exactly said something like that? Or is it precisely because you are not a pure British that is why you are such an ass?! If that so, then leave! There isn't a place for you here!"

Everyone was scared at the tension between men, and **Setsu** slowly glanced at her brother.

 _A fcking Japanese that can't even get a job without your looks and blood. There isn't a place for the likes of you here!_

"You've been treating us Japanese like fools the whole time! Are you trying to deny the Japanese blood running in your veins?! You are neither British nor Japanese!"

 _American, Russian, and Japanese? No matter whichever, the command of a greedy God produced an irregular human that is damned unfamiliar._

"As a human, if you deny even the most basic need for communication, then you already deny yourself as a human! You really fit this role well. The role that you took from us is no different from the real BJ! Just being there, you are a threat to all of us!"

 _No, you aren't even human! Just being there, you make us humans uncomfortable._

"Your real existence... is like that of one who doesn't have a heart, a true cold-blooded murderer!"

 _You are an ugly mutant._

Everything around him turned red, and Kuon's sense of reason and sealed darkness shattered just like that, and before he realized it, he was already engulfed in wrath.

* * *

The couple was startled when their family picture frame suddenly fell from the wall, and the crack was on their beloved son's smiling face.

Kuu picked up the glass shards.

"Honey?" His wife called. "Let the maids take care of it."

"It's alright, I can handle it."

"Are you okay?" Julie asked.

"I… suddenly have bad feelings about this."

Julie gasped in horror. "You mean something bad happen to Kuon?"

Kuu smiled at his wife and patted her head. "Don't worry, I'll call boss right away."

In Japan, while struggling on his latest dating simulation game, his peculiar mobile gone off.

"Kuu! It's been a while, how are you?"

" _Boss… how's my cute, beloved, talented, sparkling, athletic, awesome son?"_

Lory grunted in disgust. This doting father! "He's fine, don't worry. And today is the start of that movie, why?"

" _Nothing. It's just that, I have a feeling that something bad happen to him."_

"Oh? Is that your father instinct talking?"

" _Yup."_

"Alright, I'll check him for you. Okay? In order to put Julie's feelings at ease."

" _Thank you so much, boss!"_

Lory glanced at his own pink overalls and smirked.

"Let's do some spying!"

* * *

"Heel-chan! Heel-chan!" The staffs tugged her arm. "Please stop your brother! Murasame-kun didn't do anything wrong!" They begged.

 **Cain** was choking the lead actor.

 **Setsu** glared at them. "'Didn't do anything wrong' you say?" The staffs flinched under her gaze, it can be par with her brother's. "If only... that man learned when to shut up, then none of these will happen. He's been provoking him ever since we arrived."

"Heel-san, please calm down!"

"A mat! Spread a mat! Hurry!"

"The safety net is faster!"

"Lend a hand!"

"Someone go over there and stop that violent foreigner!"

Everyone was in a panic at Cain Heel's sudden display of violence.

"Kyaaa! Murasame-kun will really fall!"

 **This is bad... I'll seriously fall...! In that case...** Murasame grabbed Cain's arm and jumped. If I'm going to hell, I'll bring you with me!

Everybody screamed in fear seeing the two men falling down.

"Wait! Two is too much-!"

He gasped and went back to reality when he heard her voice among the screaming crowd.

 _"YOU MUSN'T KILL HIM, CORN–––––!"_

He threw Murasame to the safety net, and jump sideways with various vertical and horizontal twists before landing.

"Amazing..." The staffs gasped in amazement.

"Stupid! This is not the time to be amazed."

"Are you okay?" She asked. He slowly looked up at her. Setsu softly giggled and kneeled on his level. "You display such amazing stunts there, nii-san."

He smirked at her. "Who do you think I am?"

"My talented and beloved, nii-san~" She chimed. "Next time, you should teach me how to backflip like that!" She pouted.

"Alright, when we get home."

"Yay~~"

"Unbelievable..."

"Didn't she just saw how dangerous his brother's action was? And she just asked him to teach her how to backflip!"

"Doesn't she comprehend the imposing atmosphere in this studio? She can only see her big brother, after all."

Everyone starts whispering around about the odd siblings.

"Murasame-kun, are you alright?"

Murasame inhaled deeply.

 _Up to now, I've felt that guy's evilness many times. However, he wasn't serious at all. Sometimes he even took time to enjoy himself. But today, I realized it clearly... that man is dangerous... I felt a ferocious murderous intent._

"Director..." Everybody who was crowding the actor looked up and saw Setsu. "Nii-san is hungry, can we have an early lunch?"

"Eh? Ah... sure! We will resume the shooting after lunch..."

"Okay~" She chimed and went back to her brother. And together, they leave the set.

"What's with her? She didn't even ask how Murasame is."

"Didn't she forget that her brother almost kills him?"

"I think... I completely step on that guy's landmine..."

Murasame mumbled, watching the siblings back before they become completely nowhere in sight.

* * *

 _'You should be ashamed of yourself Kuon... after assuring me that you don't want to disappoint Kyoko, you lost to your senses and gone berserk, abandoning your role, and displayed such disgrace in front of her.'_ **'Ren'** scolded him.

 _'I didn't mean to overlap Murasame-san to that guy...'_ **'Kuon'** regretfully whispered.

 _'Do you think, she can still say that she loves us after showing such disappointment act in front of her?'_

 _'...'_

 _'We want to make her proud right?'_

 _'Of course...'_ **'Kuon'** immediately replied.

 _'But we almost dragged her to our failures. I don't want that to happen again.'_

 _'Me too... I... want to put on an enjoyable performance with Kyoko-chan...'_

 _'I know...'_ **'Ren'** sighed. _'That's why only remember the times when you earnestly acted and loved your role. When you are proud of yourself, others will be proud of you.'_

He closed his eyes, trying to forget today's incident.

* * *

Kyoko was playing on her tablet, completing the lyrics of the song that she's been composing for a week now. She clicked the save button before playing it.

 _Perfect! This is it! I finally got it_! She exclaimed, grinning excitedly. She transferred the file to her MP3 player, before she went to her luggage and took a small box, this was her gift for him when she got her first salary as the Vie Ghoul's composer.

"I will give it to him later."

"You're not sleeping yet?"

She turned around and saw Ren getting out from the shower, wearing only a towel.

"Nii-san, the night's still young. Let's go out."

He smirked at her. "Why, are you asking me for a date?"

The inner Kyoko blushed furiously. _T-T-That's not it! I'm just worried about you, idiot!_ She squealed.

"Yup~ to cheer you up," Setsu answered, smiling at him.

"Alright... Let me change first..."

She really doesn't have any idea where to go, she just wanted to forget the charade happened earlier. And she knew that he was blaming himself for going out of control.

"Any idea where are we going?" He asked, locking their room.

She shrugged. "None. Anywhere is fine, as long as I'm with you." She leaned on his arms.

He chuckled and patted her head.

They were standing in front of the elevator waiting for it to open, when they heard footsteps approaching them. Inner Kyoko's eyes' widened in shock and horror when she saw the visual kei band.

Kiyora and Dasuku have their jaw dropped open.

Reino and Miruko stared at her with awe.

And the silent bassist Shizuku, well, has an unreadable expression.

 _ **WHAT THE HELL ARE THEY DOING HERE?!**_


	50. Chapter 50

Kyoko facepalmed when they arrived in their hotel room. Their supposed to be a relaxing evening gone wrong, who would've thought that Vie Ghoul will have their album promo tour in the same hotel they were staying.

 _Kyoko was having a hard time maintaining her_ _ **'Setsu'**_ _character, she didn't expect to bump into Vie Ghoul of all people! With her character as_ _ **'Setsu',**_ _she can pass as a member of their band._

 _"Fake - mmfmfmfph!"_

 _ **SHUT UP YOU BEAGLE!**_

 _ **I'M NOT WHO YOU THINK I AM!**_

 _ **SAY ANOTHER WORD OR I'LL CURSE YOU TO DEATH!**_

 _Her Kyomons immediately shut Kiyora and Dasuku's, loudmouths. There's no way she will let them sabotage their – her, mission.  
_

 _Reino snorted, seeing how her little demons suffocating his band members. The ride to the ground floor was tense. Reino was keeping his distance from the girl, he don't want to anger the tall man beside her. The band has a live performance at the hotel's lounge bar tonight, and it's part of their tour._

 _"Hey~ Hey~ wanna watch our performance tonight?" Dasuku cheerfully asked. He's the one who don't know how to read the mood._

 _ **Setsu**_ _only gave her a look._

 _"I mean, our composer is pretty amazing, and this is the first time we're going to sing the song that we haven't released yet~"_

 _Dasuku and Kiyora both send her a smile laser beam. **Setsu** glance at her brother. **Cain** smiled a softly._

 _"Alright, let's head to the lounge bar then."_

"I'm so sorry, Corn… If only I didn't suggest that we should go out." Kyoko mumbled regretfully, after remembering their encounter with the band.

Ren softly chuckled. "It's fine… Nothing happened for you to apologize for."

Kyoko groaned. "But… ugh! My top secret mission is ruined!"

"I doubt it. They won't tell a soul about this." Ren smiled at her.

The couple jumped when they heard someone knocking on their door. They both glanced at the clock, it's already past twelve in the evening.

"It couldn't be them… could it?" Kyoko mumbled.

"No, I don't think so."

Kyoko slightly opened the door to peek at who was it and saw Director Konoe.

"Please excuse me, coming here so late." The director greeted. "

"Not at all, please come in." She opened the door wider and let the man come in.

"Good evening director." Ren greeted.

"Ah, Tsuruga-kun… good that you're here." The actor already knew what he wanted from him. "I want to talk about what happened today."

Ren guessed as much.

"D-Director, about that… actually…" Ren held her, Kyoko looked at him worriedly, and he softly shook his head.

"I'm very sorry for what happened, I got overboard." The actor sheepishly smiled. "It seems that I became completely 'Cain Heel', I was already reflecting on my action, and on how I treated Murasame-kun. Good thing he wasn't hurt."

"Indeed." The director grinned. "Murasame-kun even said that he stepped on your landmine, although 'Cain Heel' was just a fictional character that I created."

Kyoko smiled at him. "That how great Tsuruga-san as an actor, once he made a character, he will become one with the character."

"True, this is the first time I worked with him, I guess the rumors about him were all true."

"Rumors or not, I went overboard this time. I will alter my character again and act accordingly."

"Thank you Tsuruga-san, and this time, I won't be shakin' again!" The director proudly stated.

"Well, you should act more anxious once in a while or it will raise suspicions among the staffs."

Kyoko listened as the two exchanged their goodbyes, and Ren promised not to go overboard.

 _Landmine…_ She thought. _His character overlapped with his own self, the landmine that Murasame-san stepped on was probably the phrase 'cold-blooded murderer'.  
_

She saw the small velvet box sitting on her bed.

 _This is not yet the time to give him that._

* * *

"Miroku, wake up." The silver-haired man kicked his drummer out of the bed.

"Reino?!" Miroku asked in surprise. Their anemic leader who hates morning was the one who wakes them up. And it's still 6 in the morning. It's a miracle! "It's rare for you to wake up so early. Did something happen?"

"I just thought of a wonderful idea while I'm in my coffin."

The other members rubbed their eyes open when Miroku woke them up so early. Their gig ended around twelve midnight and they are still sleepy.

"What is it?" The long-haired drummer asked.

"I want Kyoko to star in our music video, and to sing the female part of our new song that Mizuno Zen composed for us."

Dasuku blinked. "That's amazing!"

"But as **'Setsuka Heel'** "

The four bandmates tilted their heads.

 _Well, if she will star as Setsuka Heel, no one will recognize her. But I doubt she will accept the role._ Shizuru thought.

"Even Shizuru likes my idea," Reino announced.

"But Reino, we don't why she's dressed up like that, or why she introduced herself as somebody else," Miroku interjected. "If we're going to star her, they will ask more about her."

"Then, let's make this as Kyoko's stepping stone in the music industry," Reino said, the others widened their eyes at his suggestion. "Kyoko's been working hard behind the score sheets, and I think this the time that she will subtly take the spotlight."

"I agree!" Dasuku raised his hand. "Fake angel said she's not yet ready, but if we exposed her a little in the stage, maybe she will get the feeling to it and finally decide to take another huuuuuuge step in her career."

"I'm on it!" Kiyora seconded.

"If our leader decided on it, then I'll go with it." Miroku concurred.

"Me too." Shizuru decided.

Reino smiled a little.

 _Kyoko… we will help you to start your singing career… use us as much as you like._

"Then let's go back to Tokyo to prepare."

* * *

Lory disguised himself as a new staff, wearing a love me pink jumpsuit. He helped the other staffs lifting the props for the set.

He was whistling, hoping he will catch his talents' attention, he knew by this time, they are already filming. But he was wrong when he arrived at the set, it was clouded with a gloomy air.

The director was pale as paper too!

 _Don't tell me... something_ _ **did**_ _happen to Ren?_

Lory pretended to be doing something whilst listening to the staffs talking.

"Director, where did you found that scary actor?"

"You should fire him!"

"Yeah. He almost killed Murasame-san!"

Lory's ears' twitched. _He almost what?! That kid!_

"That man is a real-life Black Jack! I bet he already killed a person or two!"

"He's dangerous!"

Director Konoe admitted that he was afraid, but after talking to the actor, he felt relaxed and admire the actor's acting. Well, he just hope that they warned him first before putting such show.

Lory went back to his limo, worried about his troublesome actor.

"You must extinguish the darkness within Ren, Mogami-kun, and make him accept the other part of him. That's your real Love Me mission."

* * *

During breakfast, Kyoko was seriously watching the latest celebrity news on YouTube.

 **Bridge Rock vs. Fuwa Sho: Who sung it Better?**

She almost choked on her food reading the title.

"Why are they even comparing it?" She grumbled.

"Because it's obvious that Bridge Rock sang it better than him," Ren interjected. "Even an amateur can tell the difference."

Kyoko searched the latest Oricon Chart and she almost fell from her seat. Bridge Rock held the first spot, second place goes to Vie Ghoul, third was Kanzaki Mako, fourth was a band from Shining Entertainment, and fifth was Fuwa Shou.

"Since when did Bridge Rock knocked out Vie Ghoul?!" She exclaimed. "And the song was one of Shoutaro's songs that they covered!"

"When Fuwa sang the same song before, it only reached third place at most." Ren informed her. "If only he's not stupid enough to destroy the arrangement…" The actor grumbled.

"But!" She exclaimed. "Reino didn't say anything about them falling in the second place!"

"Maybe… he, they, don't want to worry you."

Kyoko searched the latest Vie Ghoul's interview, she finally saw one. It was dated three days ago.

" _Second Place? We are not bitter about it, in fact, we are pleased that the song finally reached its rightful spot."_ Reino answered the lady reporter with a small smile, while his bandmates nodded at their leader's answer.

" _What can you say about the rivalry between Bridge Rock and Fuwa Shou?"_

Reino chuckled. _"Fuwa Shou don't stand a chance. Not because he's a single artist and the other is a band, but rather, it's because Bridge Rock understood how the song was written in the first place."_

Kyoko wanted to cry, the band… really, really, respect her as a composer. That's why when she watched them performed live for the first time, her chest filled with pride as the audience clapped at them and seeing them with smiles after watching their performance.

* * *

Murasame tapped her feet irritably. "Director…" He growled. "That damn foreigner! He's already late for two hours! What the hell is he –"

Murasame stopped on his tirades. The staffs were baffled when the Heel siblings arrived in the studio, holding each other's hands. The two didn't pay attention to the scowling actor and walked past him to the makeup room.

"Wait you bastard…" Murasame snarled. The siblings stopped, but they didn't turn. "You made people wait for hours without any apology either?"

"M-M-Murasame-kun…" The director quavered.

"Oh no! Somehow, I remember this conversation."

"If you can get away with that attitude in your country, I won't let you do that here in Japan! I will not tolerate such discourtesy!" He angrily pointed at him. "If half of the blood that flows in that body of yours is Japanese, then fcking try to sympathize with the Japanese!"

 **Cain** rubbed his ears and continued his steps.

"Come back here you son of a bitch! I'm not yet done!" He caught up with him and shouted on his face. "Don't you have a heart that feels pain in you, you bastard?! HUUUUUH?! As expected you're a blood-thirsty murderer. The moviegoers won't even remember your name! They will only remember you as _'the one who played BJ'_!"

 **Setsu** was staring at the actor, ever since they arrived this man have been shouting at him. He has good lungs, she smirked mentally. She glanced at her brother.

Murasame gulped when **Cain** slowly turned to face him.

" _'The one who played BJ'_ is it?" He muttered. "Isn't that nice? As an actor, what I don't like is for the people to completely forgotten the role that I played." He smirked at him. "It seems that they will remember me more than the whatshisname male lead actor because I am blessed with what they called an actor's good luck."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?!"

"Japanese people are really tiresome race, aren't they? Praising my acting skills while getting angry." **Cain** softly shook his head. "It's easier pet a dog than talking to him." He pouted at his sister.

"I think that's what Japanese people called a _'Tsundere.'_ "

"I'M NOT A TSUNDERE! AND I'M NOT PRAISING YOU, YOU BASTARD! AND HOW DARE YOU COMPARE ME TO A DOG?!"

* * *

Kanzaki Mako was in the waiting room, listening to the band's song… there's something in there that he can't point out. He closed his eyes as focused on the lyrics, rhythm, tempo… and suddenly, Kyoko's smiling face popped out from nowhere. He fell from his seat, his music player dropped on the floor. The noisy disturbance caught his friends' attention.

"Mako, are you alright?" One of the comedians asked in concern when the singer slightly groaned.

"Yes, I'm sorry. I was… distracted." He mumbled shyly. He went back to his seat and stared at his MP3, he can still hear the song playing on his earphones.

 _What was that?! Why I'm thinking about her? No, no, no… why I suddenly saw her face in the song?!_ Mako slightly widened his eyes from the realization. _Don't tell me… She…_

After their taping, Mako immediately went to TBM… without any manager, he alone organized his schedule. His manager, Hara Daichi, still wanted to be his manager even after switching agency, but he declined. He told Lory that Junko-san will possibly use Hara-san to act as a spy, and Lory considered the possibility.

And now, he's manager-less uncle Lory can find him a reliable one.

Upon entering the station, Mako immediately found the person that he was looking for, together with his two bandmates.

"Hikaru!" He called, waving at them.

"Mako-chan!" The man in question grinned at him. "What are you –" before he can even ask, Mako immediately lunged at the three, dragging them to a vacant waiting room.

The three was surprised at their fellow LME talent's action.

"Mako-chan, what –"

"You're composer… your 'Muse'… it's Kyoko-san, isn't it?" Kanzaki Mako asked directly.

The Ishibashi Brothers widened their eyes.

"It's her isn't it?!" Mako pressed, grasping his shoulders.

"I…" Hikaru looked away and pouted. "I don't know what you are talking about."

The Yuusei and Shinichi facepalmed.

"You really suck at lying leader." The two growled.

"You're right, it's her Mako-san." Yuusei chose to tell the truth.

"But Kyoko-chan wanted to remain anonymous until she's ready to conquer the top spot in the chart." Shinichi seconded.

"So… she's also the one who re-arranged Fuwa's songs that you covered?" Mako inquired uncertainly.

 _Something's wrong._ He thought. _If Kyoko-san simply re-arranged the score… then why I felt the warmth of her personality from the song?_

"Err… We don't know about that though… But Kyoko-chan said it was the 'original version' of his songs." Hikaru said.

Kanzaki Mako dropped his hands. " _'Original Version'_?" He repeated. "Then you're singing the 'original version' of his songs all this time!"

Hikaru nodded. "Yes, yes. We are singing the original – wait, what?!" Hikaru exclaimed at the realization.

"Wait… How did Kyoko-chan know the 'original version' of his songs?" Yuusei wondered loudly.

"Unless…" The four looked at each other for the most plausible answer.

"Unless Fuwa Sho intentionally re-arranged the original score and claimed it as his own… in short, he plagiarized it."

The four men jumped, startled at the new voice, they turned around and the silver-haired man, clad in a black leather overcoat, smirking at the doorway, with his band members on tow.

"…Right?" Reino asked the frozen shock LME talents.

Three.

Two.

One.

"VIE GHOUL?!"

They exclaimed.


	51. Chapter 51

Fuwa Sho's jaw dropped open, watching the replay interview of Kyoko and Ren during the Dark Moon cast party. He slowly turned into a namahage as the video goes on, how Kyoko smiled at the camera, how she blushed when the reporter praised her portrayal as Mio, and on how... how the actor beside her gazed at her as if she's the only woman in the world.

 _Don't tell me... this guy... towards Kyoko..._

Sho sprinted from his seat. He needed to talk to her immediately! He won't let that platform wearing actor steal her from him... anyone but her.

"Where do you think you were going, Sho?" His manager asked, grabbing his arm. "You have a guesting in TBM, I won't let you cancel it."

Sho clicked his tongue in annoyance. "Fine. I just need to call Pochi." Sho took his phone and dialed Mimori's number.

"Pochi." He said when he heard the other line accepted the call.

 _"Sho-chhaaan! You called Mimori!"_ Her squealed echoed from the other line.

"Yes, yes. I have a favor to ask for you."

 _"I will do anything for my Sho-chan!"_

"Inform me whenever Kyoko is present in school." He ordered.

 _"EH?! Why would Sho-chan still concern his self towards that girl?!"_ She whined. _"No way! No way! No way!"_

"Pochi, I will give you a hot and passionate kiss," Sho swore he heard her swoon.

 _"Mimori will do it Sho-chan! You can count on it!"_

Sho didn't even give a word of thanks and dropped the call.

* * *

Sho felt uncomfortable under LME's Kanzaki Mako's stare, he was studying him thru his gazes, while the hairstylists blow-drying their hair.

"You want something from me?" Sho asked finally.

Mako blinked. "I was wondering... if your hair is natural blond?"

It was Sho's turned to blink. What kind of question is that? He wondered. "No, I dyed it. What about you?" He asked back. "Are you wearing contacts or it's naturally blue?"

"Oh, it's natural." He smiled at him. "By the way Sho-kun, I've been meaning to ask you... why did you gradually change your genre halfway?"

"What?" The blond man asked in confusion.

"I mean, you started as a pop-country singer, but after a year so, you changed into pop-rock."

"Because Country is the least listened genre."

"Hmm... that's right." Mako glanced at him thru the mirror. "But you know, when you switched your genre, it was like... a different person."

"Of course, with different genre and style, you can really see the changes."

"No, I'm not talking about you, as a singer, but rather, your songs... it was like... it was written by a different person."

Shoko's heart thumped. Sho laughed. "You're imagining things Kanzaki-san, whether it's pop, rock, or country, the composer is still the same, and it's me."

"But your rock songs that Bridge Rock covered as a country hit the charts."

"They got lucky," Sho smirked.

"Really? Is that so?" Mako giggled. He stood up when the stylist was done with his hair and glared at Sho. "I thought because they sang the original song."

Sho whipped his head towards him when he felt chills throughout his body. Mako smiled brightly at him.

"I guess... There still lots of people who love country music, right?" He grinned at him. "Well, I'll be heading first to the backstage~ see ya~"

Sho narrowed his at him.

* * *

"What are you doing here, Vie Ghoul?"

"What do you mean by that?!"

"Fuwa Sho is plagiarist?!"

"No way!"

Reino immediately bombarded with questions. "You will reach the same conclusion when you know Kyoko's past."

"H-How can you address her name with such intimacy! Immediately dropping the honorific!" Hikaru protested with a blushing face.

Kiyora and Dasuku grinned at the blushing boy. "You llllliiiiike her!" They teased.

Hikaru blushed harder. "Wha –! How could –! There's no way –!"

"Wow... he can't even finish his sentences." Miroku chuckled.

"Seriously Reino, how did you come up with that conclusion?" Kanzaki Mako asked their leader, ignoring the noises when Vie Ghoul members started to teased Hikaru.

Reino sighed and dropped the bombed. "Bridge Rock's _'Muse'_... is our _'Muse'_ as well."

Everyone in the room fell silent. You could even hear a pin drop before their exploded reactions.

"WHAT?!"

Their loud voices caught the attention of several employees and bypassers.

"Know her past, and you will know everything about her and Fuwa Sho." With that, Reino, together with his bandmates left the room.

The LME talents shared a look.

"Kyoko-chan... is Vie Ghoul's composer?" Yuusei whispered in disbelief.

"Is that the reason why Vie Ghoul was so cool about being in the place?" Shinichi seconded.

"Kyoko-chan's past... not it made me curious..." Hikaru mumbled.

Mako put a hand on his chin, thinking deeply. "Well, Kyoko-san mentioned that she was a live singer before..." He mumbled. "But she didn't mention about having a connection with Fuwa Sho..."

They jumped when Mako's alarm gone off. It was a reminder alarm for his talk show guesting in the building.

"I gotta go! We better keep these things as a secret to ourselves, or Kyoko-san will get mad at us." He said seriously.

"Roger!"

The three Bridge Rock members saluted at the leaving fellow LME talent.

* * *

" _'Let Her Go'_ and _'Beautiful in White'_ are two emotionally contrasting songs, and you released them as _'Fuji Shouta'_ and as _'Kanzaki Mako'_ respectively. Can we already assume that you are now in a romantic relationship with someone? Thus, the song _'Beautiful in White'_ after being brokenhearted in _'Let her Go'_?" The audience squealed quite loudly. Mako chuckled, subtly clearing his throat before answering.

"No, no. I'm not in a relationship at the moment." The boy smirked. "Actually, _'Beautiful in White'_ started as a Love Me mission from Takarada- _sachou_. When I started in LME, he gave me a mission to write an original song for a wedding."

"Oh, is that by any chance Utada Mimi's wedding?"

"Yes." Mako nodded. "Anyway, I've been struggling at first because I can't get the right... _'feeling'_ for the song, since I still have an emotional hangover from _'Let Her Go'_ , and my debut depended on it."

"Wow... I can imagine the pressure." The host mumbled sympathetically.

"Right?" He concurred. "After finishing the song for like... more than a month, another problem lies on the recording."

"I don't see any problem regarding your vocals." The host raised an eyebrow.

"Unfortunately, the problem didn't lie on my vocals, but rather, here." He pointed at his chest. "My first three recordings were all massive failures." He chuckled. "My songs as _'Kazanki Mako'_ don't have a heart."

"I beg to differ Kanzaki-san, _'Let Her Go'_ was an example. You put your heart and soul to it."

"That was _'Fuji Shouta's'_ song." He stated seriously. "But as _'Kanzaki Mako'_ even that song will sound dull and empty."

"I see…" The host stage whisper. "So, someone reached your heart?" She teased.

Mako slightly blushed, running his hand thru his hair. "Well, she helped me open my eyes," He smiled "she let me see the things that I ignore before. I was rushing in my career and failed to see the simplest things."

"Oh? Is she... perhaps your potential girlfriend?" The host raised her eyebrow when he suddenly laughed.

"She's... a good friend... and I want to remain it that way." He answered carefully.

Sho narrowed his eyes at the man. When he mentioned the words _'Love Me'_ he was so sure who the girl he was referring to, and it's no doubt his Kyoko! He clenched his fist that was hidden from the camera.

How dare her to get cozy with another man! With another singer!

Suddenly, his words from the waiting room came back to his mind. He widened his eyes, watching the fellow singer smiling, as he answered the host's questions carefully.

She didn't tell him… did she?

 _I need to talk to her, as soon as possible! I will remind her of her rightful place, that's beneath me!_

Sho gritted his teeth, getting impatient for the interview that took so long.

* * *

Koga Hiromune sighed, bored at the ladies on the video, they all auditioned to be his partner on a certain perfume commercial. "Boring. Boring. Boring." He stated on each and every one of them.

His manager and the director sighed. They are indeed boring.

"I want something new! A new face!" The actor whined. "These actresses are overused!"

"You are right, but where will we find this _'seductress'_ of yours?" His manager, Ikeda Tetsurou, asked.

Koga was thinking when he heard the staff gossiping.

" _ **Natsu**_ _is so beautiful! To think that she's the same actress who played_ _ **Mio**_ _in Dark Moon and the angel on Fuwa Sho's PV."_

" _Indeed. She's the kind of actress who can do both roles."_

" _Have you seen her interview during the_ _ **Dark Moon**_ _cast off party? She's like a princess!"_

"Who are they talking about?" Koga asked his manager curiously.

"Oh, you mean Kyoko-chan? She's a newbie who starred in Fuwa Sho's Promotional Video, and the one who played **Mio** in Dark Moon." Tetsu informed his charge.

"Really? I haven't seen it." He took his tablet from his bag and went to Akatoki Entertainment website, he browsed the name of their singers and clicked **Fuwa Sho** , there are several PVs on the list, but he immediately saw the specific video. It has more views than his other PVs. Koga got curious because most of the reviews he read were talking about the angel who turned into a demon, the actor gaped as he saw the two angels playing, but his focus was on the other one, he never saw the actress before.

His hands were trembling in excitement and shivered from her glare at the end.

"Hiro, are you alright?" The director, Director Shingai, asked worriedly.

"I found her..." He whispered. "I found my seductress..."

"Who?" His manager asked in confusion. Koga handed him the tablet, where the video was replayed from the start.

"You mean Kyoko-chan?" Tetsu asked in clarification.

"Yes!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "I want you to contact her agency, and negotiate with them, ASAP."

"Okay." Tetsu stopped on his tracks "What's her agency again?"

Koga looked at his manager and shrugged. "I don't know, I never heard of her before. Why don't you call Director Ogata then?

"Ah, right." Tetsu excused his self to phoned Director Ogata.

Koga got curious about the girl, so he watched the replay episodes of **Dark Moon**. He was impressed at her portrayal of such complicated role. Who would've thought that **Mio** and the sweet angel on the PV were played by the same person? The roles were completely opposite. And during the cast party, she was mind-blowing.

"Oh... I never heard of her before." Director Shingai stated, watching the video over his shoulders. "A newbie?"

"It seems so," Koga stated. "But she doesn't look like a newbie at all."

"Interesting." The Director mumbled excitedly. "To make Ren act seriously with her..." He commented as he watched the interactions between **Mio** and **Katsuki** , and as a director who already worked with the actor several times, he can see that he took her acting seriously. "I can't wait to work with her." He said, grinning.

"Me too." Koga agreed. After he watched a couple of episodes, he exited the window and opened a new tab on his browser. He researched for **Dark Moon** 's casts and crew. He clicked Kyoko's name and looked at her profile. His eyes widened when he saw that they have something in common.

"EEEEEEHHHH?!" He exclaimed. "She's from LME?! And Mei-chan's model too?! But why I haven't seen her before?!"

"She is?!" Director Shingai asked in surprised, Mei-chan chose her contracted models carefully. If she caught the enigmatic designer's attention, then it means she's not just some newbie!

"This is getting interesting..." Koga muttered, chuckling in glee. "And look how Tsuruga-kun glanced at her." He referred to the **Dark Moon** cast party interview.

Director Shingai warily glanced at him. "Oi, oi, what are you planning now?"

Koga grinned at him.

"Nothing~ but isn't it nice to see the pacifist Tsuruga Ren lose his cool and get jealous?"

The director facepalmed.

"Good luck to that!"

* * *

 **[A/N]**

My **Ghost Hunt** story has a foreshadowing events for this story~


	52. Chapter 52

"Mogami-kun!" Sawara called when he saw the Love Me number one member in the office. "I have something to tell you!" He said excitedly. The man was studying the actress, he can't believe that she's the same girl who pestered him days and nights just to let her join the newcomer's audition, she grow up into such a fine actress in the making.

"What is it Sawara-san?!" She asked excitedly.

"An offer! There's a commercial offer for you!"

"Commercial! Really?!" Her eyes sparkled in excitement.

"And guess what? You'll be working with the famous Koga Hiromune!" The man enthusiastically exclaimed.

"OOOOH!" Kyoko tilted her head "Oh..." She mumbled "Koga... Hiromune? Who's that?"

Sawara-san wanted to bang his head on the wall. _How can this girl don't know about him?_ "He's Japan's Number 2, next to Tsuruga Ren."

"Oh! Sounds interesting!"

"Will you accept it?" Kyoko nodded vigorously. Sawara-san handed her the script. "Here. Good luck!"

Kyoko thanked him, bowed and went back to the Love Me room. She took a seat and went to read the script, so basically, the man will walk past her in a bar, and she will notice the fragrance of his perfume, she will then follow the man, approach him and seduce him.

"S-S-S-Seduce?" Kyoko blushed at the character. "But I never tried to seduce a man before!" She yelled.

"Shut up!" Kyoko turned to the doorway, her eyes sparkled when she saw Kanae, it's been a long time since she saw her.

"MOOOOOOKOOOOOOO-SAAAAAAAAAAN~~~~" Kanae shoved all the hearts and flowers that her friend was (imaginarily) throwing at her.

"Yes, yes, it's been a while." She went to her locker to change into her Love Me uniform. "So? What was that earlier?" She asked. Kyoko showed her the script of her new offer as an answer. Kanae read it and smirked at her. "Heh, seducing a man, huh? That's a piece of cake." She smugly informed.

"B-But Moko-san, I don't have any experience in seducing a man before!" She pouted.

"Hm. Then you should meet your leading man first, before worrying such thing." She tied her hair into a ponytail, before looking at her. "Or why won't you let your boyfriend teach you?" She smirked before leaving the room.

Kyoko looked at the script again. She took a deep sigh.

"Alright. I'm a professional actress."

She reminded herself.

* * *

Ren choked on his food. They are having a dinner when Kyoko suddenly asked a request.

"Come again?!" He coughed.

Kyoko was blushing to her ears. "I-I-I..." She gulped, embarrassed. "I want you to teach me how to seduce a man."

"Why?" The actor asked curiously. "You are already seducing me with just being cute and adorable."

Kyoko blushed at his words. "But I got an offer to do a perfume commercial, and I need to seduce the leading man."

"Hm." Ren continue eating "Who's the lead?"

"Someone named Koga Hiromune-san."

"Koga-san?" He coughed.

"Yes, do you know him?"

"Of course, we entered show business around the same time."

"Then, the two of you are friends?"

The actor chuckled. "I think so." Kyoko rose her eyebrow at his vague answer "That man, dislike me so much." Ren smirked at her.

Kyoko's jaw dropped.

* * *

Kyoko was nervous on her way to the set for the meeting of her new commercial. She's excited and nervous; excited 'cause this will be the second time she will do a commercial after _Curara_ with Kanae; nervous because of the lead actor.

 _"That man, dislike me so much." Ren smirked at her._

 _Kyoko's jaw dropped. "SERIOUSLY?!" The actor nodded at her. "Why? What did you do to make him hate you?"_

 _"I didn't do anything!" Ren defended. "You know the survey that they usually do among actors, right?" When Kyoko nod at him, he explained "Well, Koga-san was always at the number two, he never reached the top spot, and he blamed me for it."_

 _"He said that to you?"_

 _"No, but I can feel it thru his aura whenever we met in some events." Ren chuckled at the memories._

 _Kyoko face-palmed. "Great! I'll be working with someone who holds a grudge against you."_

 _"You will be alright, Koga-san is a great actor." Ren assured her._

She took a deep breath before knocking on the door.

* * *

Koga smirked, reading Kyoko's profile. "Another LME talent... Tsugura-kun's junior, huh..."

"Oh? You mean, that Tsuruga Ren-sama? The number one actor in Japan?" Tetsu teased his charge.

"Tsk!" The actor clicked his tongue "If it wasn't for him, the girls already flocked over me!" He said dreamingly. Director Shingai and Tetsurou shook their heads. The chattering ceased when they heard a knock on the door, and Tetsu went to open it. The manager eyes slightly widened when she saw a girl wearing pink overalls.

 _Is this really her?_ He wondered.

"Uhm... I'm Kyoko, from LME." Kyoko introduced. "I'm here for the... uhm... commercial."

Tetsu blinked, waking his self from the surprise. "Oh, welcome." He opened the door wider and let her enter. "We've been waiting for you."

Koga and Director Shingai stared at the girl, the two shared a look before staring back at the girl. They gazed at her from head to toe, making sure that they called the right girl.

"Kyoko-chan... from Dark Moon?" Director Shingai asked reluctantly.

"Yes!" Kyoko smiled brightly.

"I'm the Director for this commercial." He introduced. "Director Shingai." Kyoko politely bowed at him.

"You are... different from what we expected." Tetsu mumbled. He gasped when he realized that he said it out loud. "I'm sorry!" He bowed apologetically.

The actress chuckled and waved her hands "It's alright. I get that a lot!"

"Kyoko-chan, let me introduce to you Koga Hiromune-san." Director Shingai introduced the actor beside him, a tall, wavy raven-haired man, smiling at her.

"Nice to meet you..." The actor gave her one of his brightest smiles.

"Oh! So you are Koga-san!" Kyoko exclaimed. "Nice to meet you!"

The actor's eyebrow twitched. "You don't... know me?"

Kyoko scratched her head and smiled at him sheepishly "I'm sorry... I don't really watch television shows. The actor that I only know is Tsuruga-san and those I worked in **Dark Moon**."

Direction Shingai and Tetsurou couldn't even stifle their laughter and burst out laughing.

Kyoko blushed in embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!"

"To think that there's someone who doesn't know you! Hahahahah! You are really number two!" His manager exclaimed between laughter. "Kyoko-chan you're funny!"

Koga was too shocked to move, to think that there's someone in the country who doesn't know him.

It's a huge blow on his ego as a man.

* * *

Director Shingai was explaining the concept at the two actors, while the other staff and crew were setting up the studio to make it looked like a bar. The other extra casts were getting ready.

Koga crossed his arms "I want to be seduced for real, Kyoko-chan."

The girl blushed just by thinking about it. "Y-Yes, Koga-san."

"You're carrying LME's name on your shoulders, the same agency as Tsuruga Ren."

"I haven't graduated in acting school yet, but I will try my very best not to embarrass the name of the agency who gave me a chance to enter in show business!" Kyoko exclaimed, clenching her fist, and her eyes sparkled with determination and fighting spirit. "I swear it on the name of my great senior, Tsuruga Ren-sama!"

Koga snorted, he found her interesting. _She's childlike, and easily get embarrassed, how can she handle the role of being a seductress? Did I really call the right woman to play the role?_ He wondered amusingly.

The make-up artist called Kyoko, it's her turn to sit on the makeup chair. The actress excused herself and went to the dressing room. She can hear the disdain from the other women in the set, saying that they suited better for the role and whatnot.

Kyoko blushed from head to toe when the person assigned in wardrobes handed her a strapless red sequined waist chiffon bandeau dress. The cocktail dress features a glittery lace to cover upper body design and a chiffon apron asymmetrical skirt for a mock high-low look, with a beautiful jeweled sequined waist provides an elegant touch.

"This is my costume?" Kyoko gasped. "It's beautiful!"

"Yes! Red is perfect when you need to seduce a man~ and it's **M &T**."

The girl smiled and took the dress from the woman. The staff helped her undress her pink overall, and to wear the costume. Kyoko felt bare, she never tried wearing this kind of dress before. She wore the robe over her costume, before sitting on the chair in front of a huge mirror.

Kyoko closed her eyes, as she let them do what they wanted to do to her. She kept clenching her hands to ease her nervousness.

* * *

 _Ren was sitting on the couch, as he watched Kyoko approaching him. She combined Natsu's walk, and Mio's grace and elegance._

 _"Don't walk too fast," Ren instructed her. "Walk slowly, and looked at me in the eyes." Kyoko nodded, remembering each word. "And don't forget to smile, your smile is your biggest asset."_

 _Kyoko blushed at him and looked away. "R-right." She straightened herself._

 _Ren was mesmerized, and it was as if the world slowed down for him as he watched the girl he loves so much, approaching her, smiling sweetly. Kyoko took a seat beside him, she leaned and caress his face, and whispered to him._

 _"Did I manage to seduce the playboy fairy prince?"_

 _He smirked at her seductively and softly touched her lips. It's the Emperor of the Night._

 _"Should I demonstrate my answer?" He murmured in a husky voice as his hands roamed on her back._

 _Kyoko instantly blushed from head-to-toe._

Kyoko's face was beet-red as she stared at her reflection on the mirror, she wanted to beat herself for remembering that night, the seducing lesson turned into something more... _exquisite_.

"Is this really me?" The actress unbelievably asked. Her make-up was light, the thing that stands out the most was her red-matte lipstick that matched her dress. She wore a curl extension on her hair.

The make-up actress smiled at her. "It really suits you."

"T-Thanks..."

The stage director knocked and opened the door. "Kyoko-chan, the director is calling for you!"

Kyoko gulped and gripped her robe as she left the dressing room and to the set. Koga was amused when he noticed that the girl was shy, and blushing hard. It's been a while since he saw a blushing lady cutely.

"Alright, Kyoko-chan, you've read the script right?" Director Shingai asked the actress.

"Y-Yes..." She stuttered.

"I want you to adlib when you go to seduce Hiro later." The actress nodded, and the director continues giving instructions to Koga, and the others.

 _"Can she really do it?"_

 _"She easily blushed, how can she seduce Koga-san if she's so innocent?"_

 _"I am better and prettier than her."_

Kyoko heard the girls, who played extra, whispering behind her.

"Alright! On your position please!" Director Shingai instructed. The extra characters went into their respective tables, they all dumbstruck and gaped when Kyoko took off her robe.

 _"No way!"_

 _"She's kidding, right?!"_

 _"Is she really the plain girl from earlier?"_

 _"Not bad."_

Koga whistled in amusement. "Nice~"

"WAAAAAA! Don't stare at me like that! It's my first time wearing something like this!" Kyoko cried, blushing, trying to cover herself when most of the men are staring, no… _ogling_ at her.

"You look great, Kyoko-chan!" Tetsu exclaimed. "No wonder why you got the role of Mio!"

"Get ready." Director Shingai informed the actress.

Kyoko closed her eyes, taking deep breaths. _I need to seduce him. I'm a seducer_.

"Action!"

The girl opened her eyes, all of her embarrassment seemed to washed away. The music starts and the extras were already doing their parts – drinking, talking, laughing, and dancing.

It's a bar after all.

She was approaching her friends when a man with unique fragrance walked past her, she closed her eyes as she smell the lingering scent. She turned around and saw the man joined his friends.

The man caught her eyes, he gave her a small smile, and she smiled at him in return, walking towards him and his friends, without leaving her eyes on him.

She heard a glass crushed on the floor and the director's 'Cut.'

Kyoko snapped from her character and tilted her head. _Did I do something, wrong? I did what Corn taught me tho._ She wondered.

"Hiro, what's wrong?" Director Shingai asked the actor who was covering his blushing face. The staff immediately cleaned up the broken glass and gave him a spare one.

 _"Koga-san got the first NG?!"_

 _"I thought it's going to be that nameless girl."_

 _"No way! Koga-san was defeated by a mere newbie?"_

" _She's Tsuruga Ren's junior after all."_

 _Damn! I lost a grip on my character! Is she really acting?! Is she really the same girl who was shy and easily gets embarrassed just a moment ago?!_

The moment he saw Kyoko smiled at him earlier, it took his breath away, he was, in a plain word, captivated.

"Nothing, I'm just surprised." He murmured, ashamed at his first NG. "I'm sorry."

"Koga-san, are you okay?" Kyoko asked worriedly.

Koga smiled at her "Of course! Your acting surprised me!"

Kyoko apologetically bowed "I'm sorry."

The actor chuckled "You really apologized a lot!"

"Let's get ready for the second take!" Director Shingai announced. The two leads went back to their position, the make-up artists slightly retouched their make-up and left.

"Get ready! And action!"

He was enchanted at the woman approaching him, she has the most beautiful smile he ever saw. She took the vacant seat next to him and crossed her legs, slightly showing her fair skin. She played with his collar and leaned down to softly inhale his scent.

He glanced at her, smiling at her action.

"Nice scent." She purred.

The two were staring eyes to eyes when...

"Cut! That was perfect!" Director Shingai exclaimed in joy. He never thought that the shooting will be this smooth, he was expecting Kyoko to trip, or something, or to be intimated by her lead star, but lo and behold, she didn't. She handled Japan's Number Two very well.

"Kyaa!" The actress immediately pushed Koga by reflex, he's too close to her liking. "I'm sorry!" She blushed in embarrassment. The wardrobe mistress immediately handed her the robe.

The actor blinked and to her surprise, he laughed out loud.

"Kyoko-chan, you are interesting! You are so professional! Most of the girls that I co-starred with will always ask for a kissing scene."

"WHAT?! Why would I ask that from you if it wasn't on the script?!" She exclaimed in shock and embarrassment. The actor stunned at her indirect refusal.

Tetsurou laughed so hard watching the amusing scene, his charged was rejected like two times, his usual flirting has no effect to the girl.

"Kyoko-chan, thank you so much for your hard work. You exceed my expectations." Director Shingai honestly praised the girl, after the add-on shoots were done, she's immediately changed into her pink overalls again.

"It's my pleasure to work with you, Director Shingai, Koga-san." She bowed before the two men.

"I'm looking forward to working with you again." The Director gave the girl a meaningful smile.

"Let's work together again soon, Kyoko-chan." Koga winked at her.

"Yes, I look forward to it." She bowed once again before leaving the room. "I'll be going first."

"Take care~"

Tetsu snorted beside his charge. "Kyoko-chan didn't even notice that you are hitting on her."

"She's really interesting." Koga muttered. The actor asked for his phone from his manager, after Tetsu handed it to him he grinned and dialed a number before taking it to his ear.

"Hello, Mei-chan? I have a favor to ask..."

* * *

Mimori was glaring at Kyoko during their break time. The actress who was absent for weeks doing who-knows-what finally attended school. She sent a message to him. Mimori really hates Kyoko even more now...

Their classes resumed and ended smoothly. Their instructor reminded them to study for their finals which will be held soon. The actress stopped when she noticed the familiar figure standing on the gate, waiting for someone.

"Is that Fuwa Sho?"

"What is he doing here?"

"It looks like he's waiting for someone."

"Who might it be?"

"Isn't his rumored girlfriend Nanokura Mimori attended this school?"

"Hina! Look it's Fuwa Sho!" Hinako's friend pointed at the man as they walked to the exit where their ride was waiting. Hinako glanced at the singer. Fuwa Sho winked at her. The girl rolled her eyes in response.

"I'm not interested in plagiarist." She stated. Sho widened his eyes when he heard her, how dare her called him one!

"Eh?!" Her friends exclaimed quite loudly. "How could you say that?!"

"Grandma said so." She stated before climbing in when her chauffeur opened the door for her and her friends.

Sho caught her words perfectly. _Grandma…? Who…?_ His thoughts about the random girl who called him a plagiarist was cut off when he saw his target person.

 _Maybe he's here for Mimori...?_ She nodded, agreeing to her own idea. For precaution, she decided to use the back gate, but lo, her foot was caught with a handcuff.

"Hey!" She exclaimed when she saw Mimori scowling at her. "Let me go!" The model ignored her and dialed Sho's number.

"Mimori got her, Sho-chan." She informed.

"Why are you doing this?!" She asked.

Mimori shrugged. "It's for Sho-chan."

"I see... so you are willing to become a criminal just for him?" Kyoko glared at her. "In case you haven't realized, what you are doing is kidnapping!"

"Hey, stop yelling. It's irritating." Sho showed his self, rubbing his ears. "Come with me."

"No!"

The singer forcedly dragged her. "I said come with me! You have something to explain!"

"No way, Shoutaro!" She yelled, wiggling her arms from his strong grip. "Let me go!"

"Then tell me what's your relationship with Kanzaki Mako?!" He exclaimed angrily.

"He's a friend!" She answered. "What the heck?! Let go!" She practically yelled when his grip became tighter, and it hurts.

"You are clearly hurting her dude, so let go."

Kyoko looked up at the person at the new voice, and who was holding Sho's arm.

"Koga-san…" She breathed in relief.


	53. Chapter 53

"School?" Koga wondered. "She's still in high school?"

"Errr... why are we even following her here, Hiro?" His manager slash driver asked. After their commercial shoot, after he called Mei-chan, Koga suddenly blurted out that he wanted to follow Kyoko.

"Hmm... I thought she's going on a taping or something..." He mumbled. "And I can meet Tsuruga-kun."

Tetsu heaved a sighed. He sometimes doesn't know what's going on his charge's mind, it seems that teasing the actor was his personal leisure.

"Don't tell me that we're going to wait until school ended?" Testu suddenly asked.

"Why, of course!" Koga grinned at him.

His manager groaned. His schedule too lax this week, Tetsu noted. He should've accepted all the offers for him!

Hours of waiting, the actor was bored. His manager was the same. The snacks were all gone on their stomach. Koga was watching Kyoko's latest drama series, he gaped in awe at her transformation as Natsu.

 _This girl..._ He smirked. _She's really like a plain canvas._

"Hey Hiro, look." Tetsu tapped his shoulders. He pointed at the black car parked in front of the gate.

"Who is that? That's not Tsuruga-kun's silver Porsche."

Tetsu gave him a look. Really! This guy was even familiar with the actor's car?!

Koga frowned when he saw a man climbed out from it, and just standing, it was as if he was waiting for someone.

"Tetsu, let's go and wait at the back gate."

"Eh? Why?"

"Just drive." He ordered.

The manager didn't say anything else and started the engine. When they passed the black car, Koga took a quick look at the man. The man wasn't familiar to him.

"I don't know why we are even here. I doubt Kyoko-chan will come here." Tetsu mumbled after he parked the car under the shade of trees, in the back gate of the school.

The two saw a student standing behind the post.

"What is she holding?" Tetsu wondered, he squints his eyes. "Is that... a handcuff?"

Koga didn't say anything. Really, it was on a whim that decided him to follow Kyoko. He does everything on a whim, even his decision to enter in the entertainment industry.

"What the heck?!" Tetsu exclaimed when he saw Kyoko jumped over the gate just to be cuffed by the student who was hiding earlier.

"Oi, oi Koga, this isn't looking good." The manager quavered when he saw Sho forcedly dragging the girl. "Let's help her!"

"You don't have to tell me that." He angrily spat before climbing out the car.

"I said come with me!"

"No way, Shoutaro!"

He caught the man's arm, squeezing it tighter. "You are clearly hurting her dude, so let go."

"Koga-san…" The actor clearly saw the relief on the girl's eyes.

"Don't meddle with our affairs! Don't you know who am I?"

Koga looked at him from head to toe, then shaking his head. "Nope, not all."

"I am Fuwa Sho!" He yelled in anger. He finally snapped, removing his disguise.

"Are you sure it's wise to yell your name like that? You are attracting people, you know." Koga stated. "What would your fans say when they saw you forcing a girl to come with you?"

Sho noticed the bystander students started to gather around them. Curious and gossipmongers. "Dammit!" He cussed before letting go of her arm and climbed in his car.

"Sho-chan!" Mimori called but he already left, leaving her behind.

"Are you okay?" Hiro asked the girl. Kyoko nodded. He supported her to walk when he noticed the chain attached to the handcuff was still on her foot.

He turned his attention to Mimori. "Hand me the key."

The young model was on the verge of tears when she handed the small metallic key. She ran back to the school to call her manager to pick her up.

* * *

Tetsu drives them to the nearest department store to buy an ice pack. Kyoko thanked the man before she attended the light bruises on her arm where Sho grabbed her earlier.

"Koga-san, thank you." Kyoko bowed at him. "I don't know what I should do if you didn't come."

"Who was he?" The actor asked.

"He's from Akatoki's, Fuwa Sho." His manager informed.

"Oh..." Koga whispered. "Why would an Akatoki talent forced you to come with him?" Koga asked curiously.

"I don't know, really." She mumbled. "I was shocked when I saw him at the entrance."

"So you went to back the gate?"

Kyoko nodded. "By the way, what were you doing at school?"

Tetsu glanced at his charge. "After the commercial shooting, I got bored and Tetsu suggested for a drive. We ended up in your school that I didn't even know that you were attending, by the way." The actor lied flawlessly.

"Oh, thank you again." She bowed. "Your boredom somehow saved me." Kyoko smiled at him.

Koga grinned and ruffled her hair in the backseat. "It's alright, it's alright."

"By the way Kyoko-chan, where are you heading?" Tetsu asked.

"Oh, just dropped me in the nearest bus station. I can take it from there."

"We will take you to your destination. Your stalker might still be lurking somewhere." Koga stated.

"Err… Well, in TBM… please."

"Same as me then. I have a guesting in Kimagure." Hiro smiled at her.

 _Geh!_ Kyoko mentally face-palmed. _And I'll be playing Bo!_

When they entered TBM's parking lot, Kyoko noticed the familiar black car and its plate number.

 _It's Sho's car! Does it mean he's here too?!_ She screamed and panicked mentally. Her eyes widened when they passed two familiar figures.

"Stop!" Kyoko exclaimed. Tetsurou immediately hit the brakes, startling at her voice.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Tsuruga-kun." Koga smirked when he saw the actor widened his eyes upon seeing Kyoko in the backseat of his Rolls-Royce.

* * *

"I'm really looking forward to it Tsuruga-san." The producer shook his hand.

"Me too, sir." He smiled at him.

Yashiro immediately put on his gloves before taking his phone from his pocket. When Ren was still in a meeting, they heard the staffs gossiping around, their senses sharpen when they heard 'high school' and 'singer'.

The bespectacled manager gasped when he read the news circulating on Twitter.

"Ren!" He called before shoving the phone on him. The actor's eyes widened.

 **Fuwa Sho look-alike was sighted in Horikoshi High School!**

 **Fuwa Sho and Koga Hiromune disputed rivalry?**

It was tweeted by a notable high school celebrity blogger, attached to it were several pictures of where Sho was standing in the gate, leaning on his car. And pictures of Koga, holding Sho's arm, and a uniform skirt in between, Kyoko's face was not caught in cam since she's flanked by two tall men. Mimori's face was caught in the picture too!

The actor was shaking in anger. The singer really tested his patience.

"It's him, isn't it?"

"It's him, alright!" Ren gritted his teeth.

Yashiro gasped. "Kyoko-chan went to school today, right? Don't tell me, it's her?"

 **'Kuon'** was slowly in view just thinking of Sho hurting her. He clicked tongue in annoyance. He's on the way on his car when a Rolls-Royce car past at him, and his eyes slightly widened when he saw her together with Koga.

A tires' screeched echoed the parking lot.

"Tsuruga-san!" She called, getting out from his car. Koga decided to get out as well, greeting the actor.

"Kyoko-chan! Oh my gosh! Are you okay?" Yashiro immediately bombarded her with questions. "Someone tweeted that Fuwa-san was in your school! He didn't hurt you, did he?!"

The girl looked down and nodded.

Koga smirked. "I feel like a hero from saving your favorite junior, Tsuruga-kun!" He exclaimed.

"You have my thanks, Koga-san."

Koga raised his eyebrow at his rival's sincerity. He's really worried about her, huh. He suppressed a toothy grin.

"But honestly man! Now that you know that she has a stalker, LME should assign a manager for her that will also act as her bodyguard! You wouldn't know when that incident will likely to happen again."

"That's my intention," Ren answered immediately without hesitation.

"Now then, she's already safe. I'm leaving."

"K-Koga-san, thank you so much." She gratefully bowed before him.

The actor only smiled and waved his hands.

"Koga-kun."

"Yes?"

"Thank you." Ren bowed at him.

This time, Koga let out a toothy grin. "If you want to repay me, then become number two."

Ren raised his eyebrow before he smirked. "I can't blame the fans if they like me more than you."

"Excuse me?!" He exclaimed. "Heh! It's alright… since after shooting for the commercial, I gotta a feeling that Kyoko-chan and I will have lots of projects together~" He chimed before his manager forcedly dragged him back to the car. Tetsu bowed at them before climbing to the driver's seat.

"Kyoko-chan! I'm looking forward in working with you again!" He exclaimed, waving his hand at her while smirking at Ren.

"He really dislikes you, huh…" Yashiro mumbled. When the car is nowhere in sight, Kyoko's strength suddenly left her body.

"Hey!" Ren exclaimed, catching her. "You have me worried! What really happen? Why is he in your school?"

"I saw his car in the parking lot. He's here in TBM..." She whispered.

"What?!" Yashiro exclaimed. Ren hold her on his arms protectively.

"Yashiro-san..."

"Yes?"

"What time the show will end?" He asked about Kimagure, Kyoko's last appointment for today.

"It's a two-hour TV segment, and it aired every five in the afternoon, so… around seven in the evening."

"What time is my appointment with **Armandy** 's photo shoot?"

"Seven thirty."

"Can we wait for her until she's done?" He asked. "It's still four thirty. We still have a lot of time"

Yashiro pushed his glasses and stared at him seriously. "Of course."

"Thank you." The actor breathed.

Yashiro softly smiled when he saw the great relief showing on Ren's face.

* * *

Kyoko just finished her job as ' _Bo_ ', she was mentally tired. She looks like a paranoid kept glancing on the hallway, wary of the blond singer. When she thought that she's safe, she felt someone covered her mouth and dragged her to the parking lot.

She elbowed his gut and stomped his foot. "Shit Kyoko! It's me! I just wanted to talk to you!" Sho hissed, his driver/bodyguard was looking around, careful for any onlookers.

"If you wanted to talk to me then do it normally!" She scolded. "You know the ethical way to ask for an appointment right?"

"Why do you act like so high and mighty? You're a low-class actress who doesn't even need for a manager!" He smirked. Kyoko rolled her eyes.

"If you will just insult me and say nothing important, then I better leave."

"I said, I wanted to talk to you, dammit!" He exclaimed angrily, accidentally slamming her on the wall. He had enough of her antics, she's just a newbie actress who hasn't officially debut yet, and yet, contacting her is like trying to talk to the Prime Minister! The blond singer flinched someone gripped his shoulder when he turned around, he was welcomed with a ferocious Tsuru–– nope, it's Kuon, a ferocious and livid Kuon.

"Let her go." He growled.

"What? You too?!" He irritated exclaimed. "I just wanted to talk to her, for heaven's sake!"

"I am her manager, Fuwa-san. If you wanted to talk with Kyoko-chan, then you should make an appointment thru me." Yashiro pushed his glasses, the singer just saw a dangerous glint in his eyes.

"Why would I need to make an appointment? She's not even that famous!"

"If I were you, I will totally shut my mouth up before I completely lose my temper." Ren glared at him, but it seems that Sho left his brain in Shoko's skirt.

He smirked smugly at him.

"What if I don't? You wanna fight?"

The men quivered when they saw him grinned, Kyoko widened her eyes. It's BJ! "Interesting… Why won't you give it a try?"

Sho instinctively took a step backward, realizing he just awakened the vicious beast sleeping inside of the pacifist Tsuruga Ren.

* * *

The drive to Daruma-ya was silent. Ren was still livid at the blond plagiarist singer named Fuwa Sho after Kyoko told them everything about what had happened in her school earlier, he dared hurt his Kyoko!

His beloved girlfriend!

"Kyoko-chan, we should report this to the president you know," Yashiro suggested. "That man is scary! What if Koga-san wasn't passing by in your school at that time? What could've happened?! He even has a partner in your class! What a jerk! Taking advantage of the girl's feelings like that!"

Kyoko was fidgeting on her seat. "Thank you, but isn't it too much if we involved the president in my problems?"

"Nonsense!" Yashiro exclaimed.

"Indeed, it was nonsense to worry such thing Kyoko." Ren concurred. "You are a rising talent in LME, and I'm sure the president is very willing to help you. And besides," Ren glanced at her. "This is not the first time he manhandled you."

"You should file a restraining order against him!" Yashiro suggested.

"I will think about it."

* * *

Ren's eyes darken when he took a good look at her. Earlier, he didn't notice it since she's wearing her uniform, now that she's at home and wearing a sleeveless shirt, and shorts, he saw the hand-shaped bruise on her arm, and a few red scratches on her right ankle.

Kyoko tilted her head curiously when he didn't move from the doorway.

Ren grabbed her arm. "WHAT. IS. THIS." He growled, biting every letter. The girl gasped. She totally forgot about it! "Is this his doing?!"

"Y-Yes..." Kyoko quavered, scared at him. He's angry... no, his furious! "That's when he grabbed me."

"I'm going to kill him one of these days!" He snarled.

"Corn..." Kyoko called worriedly. "I don't want you to become a criminal because of me."

Ren hugged her tightly, afraid of not being able to protect her from him. Ren made a mental note to call Mei-chan, her husband has a lot of reliable bodyguards working under her, maybe he can ask one from her.

* * *

Mei-chan was grinning, she already decided for Kyoko and Ren to wear the couple casual T-shirts and hoodies, but after hearing Koga's request, she discarded the idea.

 _"Hello, Mei-chan?"_

 _"Hiro-chan! What can I do for you?"_

 _"I have a favor to ask..."_

 _"Sure, what is it?"_

 _"You know Kyoko-chan, right? Your new contracted model?"_

 _"Why, of course!" She exclaimed. "What about her?"_

 _"Can you make a project where I can be partnered with her?"  
_

 _"Oh? Are you interested in her or something?" Koga only laugh softly. "Hiro-chan... If you will do something on her, you will face the wrath of Japan's Number 1." She joked._

 _"She's Tsuruga's girlfriend?!" He exclaimed from shock and surprise._

 _"Who knows? But Ren-chan is quite protective of her because she's his junior, and all."  
_

 _Japan's Number 2 snickered. "Well... I wanted to tease him and lost his cool."_

 _"Seriously, Hiro-chan?" Mei-chan deadpanned._

 _"Of course! You know that I really don't like him!" He proudly said._

 _Mei-chan laughed. "Fine~ Fine~ I also wanted to see Ren-chan's reaction when his beloved junior being paired with someone else before him."_

 _"Thank you so much, Mei-chan!"_

The designer was smirking at the idea of pairing Kyoko and Koga.

* * *

Meanwhile, Kyoko's friends in the industry were on their phones, they somewhat saw the tweet, it was liked and retweet thousand times! Dasuku and Kiyora were making a fuss about it.

"Leader! It's definitely Fuwa Sho! Is he stalking the fake angel?!"

"We should do something about this!"

Reino sighed and shook his head. "We're not getting in his way. I'm sure he's already planning something."

"Who?" The two asked, tilting their head.

"Tsuruga Ren."

The band immediately understood.

Meanwhile, in Sony Music Entertainment Inc., Kanzaki Mako was cussing under his breath, retweeting the post.

 _That guy! He finally made his move. Did he felt threatened?_

"Makkun, here!" Mizuno Zen plopped the score sheets on his lap. "Why are you scowling?" He asked, peeking on his phone.

"Nothing." He mumbled.

The composer frowned. "Fuwa Sho?"

"You know him?" Mako asked.

"Of course I heard about him."

"You worked with him before?"

Zen shook his head. "Nope. I don't want to write a song for him, no matter how the Akatoki Entertainment's President asked me to."

Mako frowned, confused. "Why?"

"I don't know." The composer shrugged and took the vacant seat. "I have a feeling that he will only destroy my song. And hell will freeze over first before I let anyone destroy _**my**_ compositions."

"Hmm." Mako locked his phone, putting it back in his bag, and read his new written songs. "You made the right decision though."

Meanwhile, in TBM cafe, Hiraku wanted to scream at the Akatoki talent when he saw the viral tweet!

"Leader... he's making a move on Kyoko-chan..." Yuusei informed their red-faced leader.

"You should be bold like him too!"

Hikaru wheezed. "What's Kyoko-chan's Twitter account?" He asked the two.

Yuusei and Shinichi shared a look and both shook their heads.

"We don't know."

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Okay so... my last update was kinda... messy? I think? Yeah... not only in my Skip Beat! chapter, but others as well. I haven't proofread those, I was half asleep and moaning in pain from dysmenorrhea when I uploaded the last chapters. Lol! XD

Anyway... I decided to write the outtakes separately from the main story. I'm planning to write my own arc _**after**_ Fuwa Sho shenanigans and _**before**_ Momiji Arc, when I write the draft, it (most likely) takes five to six chapters and it's still ongoing! And I was like, 'omygosh, seriously?! No! No! Cancel! Abort mission!'

And then... my knight in shining pajamas suggested to upload it separately as an _ **'outtakes'**_ including my sorta-crossover-with-my- **GH** -fics so I kinda... considering it... but not yet sure~

I hope you like this chapter. And the upcoming chapters~

 **xOxO**


	54. Chapter 54

"Sho-san, care to explain yourself about this?!"

Akatoki Entertainment's President snarled at the blond singer sitting on the chair in front of his table. Early in the morning, Shoko received a call from their president's secretary summoning them in his office. The lady manager rubbed her temple. Her charge will be the death of her one day.

Sho's escapade to Kyoko's school yesterday got viral on the internet. It's not every day you caught a well-known singer together with another prominent figure in the industry.

And Mimori was in cahoots too! Shoko immediately talked to the young model's manager to deny the news. Mimori's manager advised her to skip school for a few days until the news died down.

Shoko mentally heaved a sigh.

"Well?" Akamatsu Tokiya prompted the singer.

"It's not me." Sho mumbled. "It's just a look alike."

"Don't fool me Sho-san! Nanokura-san was caught in the picture too! And everybody knows that she's involved with you."

"We're not dating!" Sho immediately denied. "Geez!"

"Then, who is the girl that Koga-san protected from you?"

"She's nobody." He scoffed. Sho widened his eyes at his mistakes.

"So, it is really you." The president narrowed his eyes at the singer. "Aki-san, where were you?! As his manager, it's your job to protect his reputation! It's your job to look after him!"

"I-I'm sorry Akamatsu-sama, I was busy talking to the producers." She lied.

Akamatsu Tokiya turned on the 70" LCD TV mounted on the wall. "Koga Hiromune-san of HoriPro already gave his side of the story."

The three watched as the reporter asked the actor himself. Koga's picture was flashed in the screen.

It was a phone interview.

 _"I saw a co-worker when I passed by on the school's premises, she was manhandled by this man." Koga's voice echoed in the speaker._

 _"And by 'this man', you mean Fuwa Sho-san of Akatoki?"_

 _Koga took a while before he answers. "I don't want to point a name." He said. "Not until the man himself will speak about it."_

 _"I see..." The reporter nodded. "And would you enlighten us about this girl?"_

 _"No." Koga immediately denied. "I can't, I want to protect her privacy. She's still a newbie, she still didn't know how the entertainment world works."_

 _The reporter smiled, albeit, strained. "Thank you so much for your time, Koga-san."_

 _"Thank you."_

 _The call was dropped._

The three was completely silent until the president decided to speak.

"So? What can you say about it? Koga-san clearly said that you manhandled whoever this woman is."

Sho remained silent. He was clenching his fists.

"When was this Akamatsu-san?" Shoko asked.

"Last night. The tweet was quickly gone viral."

"Sho-san, I want you to state your side, deny the claim. We must be thankful that Koga-san didn't confirm whether it's you or not." He ordered his talent. "And don't do stupid things from now on. Shoko, watch over him."

The manager nodded.

"Watch him like a hawk. Do you understand?"

He glared at the lady manager. She gulped in fear.

* * *

Kyoko woke up early the next day, and the Fuwa Sho fiasco didn't escalate further, of course, Sho denied that he's the one in the picture thru his Twitter, he said that it was someone who copied his look. Even saying that he never once met Koga.

Koga didn't say anything apart from his phone interview.

Ren was beyond furious when he read Sho's tweet.

" _I just wanted to clarify that it's not me on the viral picture. There's no way I will manhandle a woman. I grew up with a mother, and my fans were mostly females, and I treated them with respect. And I never once met Koga-san before. So I hope, let's put this issue behind us and move forward. Oh, and don't forget my tour on –"_

Ren shut his phone with a snap before he went to shower. Kyoko decided not to tell the president about this yet, although it annoyed him, he respected her decision.

* * *

Kyoko blinked when a smiling Koga Hiromune welcomed her when she arrived in the studio.

"Err... Good afternoon." She politely bowed.

"Kyoko-chaaan~" Koga ran towards her. "I can't believe I'll be working with you again so soon!" He was beaming at her.

"Er… Yeah… Me too." The actress awkwardly mumbled. _I'll be working with this guy again who hates 'Tsuruga Ren' so much?_

"Good afternoon~~" A cheerful voice echoed the studio, easing the tension. "Oh, Hiro-chan, Kyoko-chan, you're here! Perfect!" Mei-chan snapped her fingers and her assistants brought several cardboard boxes. "I have here a couple shirts that I wanted the two of you to wear."

"A what…?!" Kyoko choked. Did she hear it right?

"A couple shirts!" Mei-chan innocently smiled. "That you and Hiro-chan will endorse."

"EH?!"

"Isn't that nice Kyoko-chan? You will be partnered with me again?" Koga smiled at the actress.

She has a bad feeling about this!

* * *

"Hiro, please put your hand on her waist, and look at her as if she's the most beautiful girl in the world." Director Yamato instructed. "Lean down your face a little, and hold her close to you. Kyoko-chan, I want you to look at him in the eye, and smile like you're gazing with your lover."

The actor obeyed the director's instruction without a second thought, while Kyoko blushed instantly. The director glanced at his wife, who was smiling in the corner, watching the pair.

The director sweatdropped. _What the heck is she thinking?_

 _What the heck is this?! He's too close!_ She mentally screamed. _Wait! Think of him as Corn… Think of him as Corn…_ She chanted again and again. Then she smiled at her partner, thinking of the man who holds her heart.

"You... You're thinking of someone else while looking at me earlier, aren't you?" Kyoko jumped when he suddenly whispered in her ear.

"Don't scare me like that!" She hissed, grasping her chest. They are waiting for the other models to finish before their turn again, for another set of couple shirts.

"Well? Aren't you?" Her blushed answered his question. "Don't tell me it's Tsuruga Ren?"

"Why would you think that?"

"Because you are Tsuruga's favorite junior, or so I heard. That's why I want to tease you in his place, for that."

"What?! Why?!"

To her surprise, Koga beamed at her. "Because I absolutely hate him! Ahahah!"

Kyoko widened her eyes at his bold declaration. _Why do you hate him?_ She wanted to ask.

"Hm? Why do I hate Tsuruga-kun, you ask?"

The actress covered her mouth in shock. "Did I say it out loud?!"

"Whenever I went, Tsuruga-kun had always beaten me to the punch. Even for celebrity polls like _'Most Datable Bachelors'_ , I was even looking forward to it when Takarada-san called me to be Tsuruga-kun's replacement in _**Dark Moon**_ as _**Katsuki**_." Koga explained thoroughly.

Kyoko widened her eyes. _Wh-Wh-What?! President called him to be his replacement?_

"' _If only Tsuruga Ren didn't exist, the world would've been mine.'_ I kept thinking about it over and over again. After all, I'm person blessed with looks, talent, and wealth, that surpassing all others!" He said dreamingly. "He's the huge obstacle in my career! But it's so fun teasing him! Hahaha!"

The actress was beyond dumbfounded _. So it's true... He does hate him so much!_ The girl's head was spinning at Koga's confessions. _Is he serious?!_

"Ah, by the way, Kyoko-chan, I tried searching you in LME's directory, but I haven't seen your name in the Acting Division. Why? Aren't you one of their actresses?" He asked curiously.

Kyoko waved her hands. "No! No! No! I didn't hold the title of an 'actress' yet, and I'm in 'Talent Division', in Love Me Section to be exact."

"Eh? Talent? You?!" He asked in surprise.

She nodded. "Besides, those from _'Love Me Section'_ were like reserved talents or something."

"Love… Me…?" Koga chuckled at the name. "Isn't that the section where Kanzaki Mako-san came from?! He mentioned it several times during his interview."

"Yes…" Kyoko nodded. "It's a section for talents who have an _'inadequate heart'_ to become an artist, so we're undergoing training." Kyoko explained as brief as possible.

"Inadequate… heart…?" Koga tilted his head, he's more confused than ever. "What does it means…?"

"It means how it sounds." She vaguely answered.

"Ah!" Tetsurou exclaimed, decided to butt in in the conversation. "Isn't that the section who will take any kinds of requests?"

"Yes! Well… not _'any kind'_ you see… We will take any decent request." Kyoko rectified.

"Oh… interesting…" Koga mumbled. "I never thought that there exists a section like that."

"So it means, if you overcome your _'inadequate heart'_ , you will officially debut?" The manager asked.

"Yes!" She answered. "Just like Kanzaki-san."

Their conversation about Love Me Section was cut there when Director Yamato called them to be ready.

* * *

Mimori was glaring at Kyoko in her class after her failed attempt to bring her to Sho the other day, her beloved blond singer won't talk to her anymore!

He was angry!

"Sho-chan, Mimori apologized! She didn't know that Koga-san was there!" She cried. "Please give Mimori another chance!"

Shoko pitied girl, really. She didn't know what Mimori sees in Sho, yes he's good looking, but that's all to it. And besides, it's not only her who was showered with Sho's affections, Sho only used her because she's in the same class as Kyoko.

"Come back another time Pochi. I'm busy." He told her bluntly. He's on the clock since Akatoki President was no longer satisfied with his achievements. His songs peak only reached top five at most. His album sales dropped five percent from his previously released.

"But –"

"Stop bothering me, okay?" Sho raised his voice.

Mimori sobbed but Sho didn't pay attention to her. Shoko guided the young model outside.

"Mimori-chan, Sho is being anxious right now. He's stressed." The lady manager gave her an apologetic smile. "I'm sure he will call you anytime soon."

"Really?"

Shoko smiled and nodded. "I'm sure on it."

Mimori glanced at Sho once more before she left.

Mimori slammed her hands on her table. "Why are you so important to Sho-chan?" She asked her.

"Excuse me?" Kyoko raised her eyebrow at her.

"Did you do something to him that makes him interested in you?"

Kyoko scoffed. "Please, Nanokura-san... If you want him that much, he's yours."

"Sho-chan was angry at Mimori because she failed to deliver you to him."

"What was that, Mimori?!" Hirumi exclaimed in disbelief. She was about approached Kyoko to talk about **Box R** 's rating improvement when she heard the Akatoki model.

Kyoko and Mimori whipped their heads at the new voice.

"Todou-san…" Kyoko whispered worriedly when she saw her started to get angry.

"You mean it _is_ really Fuwa Sho who was in the school a few days ago?" She asked sternly. Their classmates start whispering to each other.

Mimori paled. This could become news that will hurt her beloved singer. Mimori huffed and flipped her hair before leaving them alone.

* * *

The next days, the actress felt uncomfortable, not only under her classmates' stares but also from the other students as well. When she entered the gate, the students stopped to stare at her, and start whispering.

"Ah! So she arrived. The girl who doesn't know her place and tried to equal herself with the big name actors in the country." And of course, that voice belongs to Mimori.

"After being co-starred with Ren-sama in **Dark Moon** , she's jumping to Hiro-sama now?!" One of Mimori's peers seconded.

"That girl really knows how to make a name for herself!"

"Being able to work together with Tsuruga-san and Koga-san, and yet, she's been in showbiz for just a year!"

The class starts buzzing around upon her arrival. She tried to ask her seatmate what's going on, but she only snubbed her.

"Did you see this month's issue of _**MhAT Vogue**_ magazine?" Hirumi asked. Kyoko only shook her head. Her **Box 'R'** co-star handed her the familiar magazine, seeing the cover, it was her and Koga, wearing one of the couple shirts that they endorsed.

"It seems that they hated you because of it." Hirumi whispered, gesturing at their glaring classmates.

"Why would they? I'm just doing my job!"

Hirumi took her phone from her pocket. "Do you have social media accounts? Like Twitter or something?" The actress shook her head, Hirumi gave her a look. "Poor you. You should've made one and be updated with showbiz happenings." She tapped the screen, swiping it, several taps, before shoving it at her face.

"Read that."

 _'They are so mismatched! There are lots of models worthy of being his partner!'  
_

 _'I'm not gonna watch_ _ **Box 'R'**_ _again! She's using her_ _ **Natsu**_ _character to seduce my Hiro-sama'_

' _After Koga-san I wonder who's next? That girl really knows how to play dirty!'_

Kyoko swiped downwards and read several comments. Some were complimenting her, but mostly were bashing her.

"Welcome to the dark side of the industry!" Hirumi exclaimed playfully. "Don't worry about it, those who comment came from nothing but insecure and jealous fans." Hirumi encouraged, smiling at her.

"If you are in this industry, you need to learn how to handle bashers and criticisms. If you're going to cry or feel down in every hateful comment you read, then they will only target you more, they will feel a sense of superiority seeing that you become so affected by it."

She scolded, after seeing Kyoko became paler and paler as she swiped her phone, and on the verge of crying.

Kyoko stared at her, then she realized that she has a point. Kyoko softly smiled. "Thanks, Todou-san."

"It's nothing!" She waved her hands. "Ah! That's right! Let's make an Instagram and Twitter account for you! And I'll be your first follower!"

Kyoko ignore the hateful glares boring on the back of her head as she watched Hirumi made a social media accounts for her.

* * *

"As I thought… That magazine cover with Koga only brought Kyoko-chan lot of bashers. And the commercial was official aired today." Yashiro commented, reading the web entries on his phone. "Poor Kyoko-chan, being bashed like this and saying hurtful things about her, as if they personally know her."

Ren gripped the stirring wheel tightly. "This is the ugly part of this profession. The fans thought that they have the right to dictate in your personal choices."

"That's true..." Yashiro mumbled. "But why did Mei-chan pair them up? If anyone, it should be you, right?" Yashiro's manager's instinct says that Ren and the designer have known each other for quite some time since Ren is already her contracted model for a year before he became his manager.

"I sometimes don't get how her mind works."

Ren slowed down when the electronic billboard in Shinjuku showed the latest _Ambre Topkapi_ commercial, the perfume that Koga and Kyoko were endorsing.

Ren gaped at it.

Yashiro was dumbfounded, he slowly glanced at his charge.

 _No way! This is..._ The actor gripped the steering wheel. _This is a real seductress..._

* * *

Kyoko groaned at the constant ringing of her phone. She tiredly reached it from the nightstand before answering.

"Hello?"

" _You soul-sucking demoness! How shameless can you be? Flirting with a guy that's nowhere near your caliber! You looked like a gold-digger shape-shifting demon soul-sucker bitch!"_

Her sleepiness was thrown out the window at a familiar voice yelling at her. "What the hell Shoutaro! For heaven's sake! Stop bothering me!" She yelled, before snapping her phone close.

Ren's eyes immediately snapped open when he heard hear yelling, mentioning that guy's name. He glanced at the clock and it's still one in the morning, he dared disturbed their peaceful sleep.

"What does he want at such hour?!" He growled.

"I don't know."

The two jumped when her phone rings again. He had enough! He irritably reached her phone to answer the annoying call, before Kyoko can.

"How dare you –"

" **HOW DARE YOU?!"** He growled in English.

Kyoko shivered at the look in his green eyes, her Kyomons popped out one by one.

 _Milady! He finally snapped!_

 _It's the Emperor of the Night!_

 _Shoutaro is dead!_

" **Unlike you, who have nothing important to do, she's busy and she needs a lot of sleep! Don't you dare try calling her again!"** He yelled before shutting her phone off.

"I will buy you a new phone and get you a new number tomorrow." He suddenly announced.

"Eh? But –!"

"How did he get your number in the first place?"

"I…" Kyoko tried to recall her unlucky encounters with the singer. "I don't know." She mumbled. "Now that you mentioned it, I wonder how?"

"None of the people who have your number are closely associated with that guy."

"Ah!" Kyoko exclaimed. "Director Asami! The one in charge of that guy's PV where I appeared in. She also has my number, _'for future uses'_ … she says. But–" She immediately followed up when she saw him scowling. "I already told her not to give my number to that guy."

"Then there's a possibility that he sneaked in thru her contacts to get your number."

"That idiot!" Kyoko groaned in frustration. Ren glanced at her muttering about that guy, her mind was obviously full of that guy at the moment. She yelped when he suddenly pinned her down on the bed.

"Forget about him."

He growled before showering her with kisses.

* * *

Shoko heaved a sighed when he saw him stiff frozen in the living room with his phone still on his ear.

 _What is it this time? He will only become like this when it involves Kyoko-chan. I guess the magazine cover really anger him, but the last straw was the perfume commercial he saw earlier._

"Shoko…" The singer growled. "I want you to find where that soul-sucking demoness lives."

"What?!"

"She… She dares sleep with a man without my knowledge!" He yelled, throwing his phone on the carpeted floor.

"How dare her!"

 _It seems that… you're the one who became her slave, Sho… You're the one who can't let go of the past._


	55. Chapter 55 (REPLACED CHAPTER)

**[A/N]**

My sincere apology guys, but I uploaded a wrong chapter 55! *cries in the corner* I'm really, really, sorry!I already replaced it with this. **THIS** is the real Chapter 55!

* * *

Lory blew the smoke from his cigar. The people sitting on his couch across his were all tense, except for the leader.

"What was that again?" Lory asked.

"We want Kyoko to star in our music video." Reino repeated. "But as Setsuka Heel."

After the Fuwa Sho fiasco, Vie Ghoul went to LME to meet the president himself and to discuss having Kyoko to act in their music video.

"How did you know about Setsuka Heel?"

"We met them by accident in Four Seasons Hotel where we have a live performance as part of our album promotion."

Lory raised his eyebrow at Reino. "By _'them'_ , you mean you met her _'brother'_?"

"Yes."

"Hmm." The president thought for a moment. "I didn't put into consideration that there are people who will still recognize them despite the get-up." He mumbled.

"Pleeease, President-san!" Dasuku suddenly exclaimed. "Please let the fake angel star in our music video."

Lory sighed before looking at the band. They were staring at him with hopeful eyes.

"Alright. I'll inform her."

"Thank you much, President-san!"

* * *

"What do you mean, I'll sing this part?!" Kyoko suddenly exclaimed. "Takarada-sachou only informed me to star in your music video, not to sing!"

Miroku smirked at her. "Isn't it nice? You will give him a huge shock."

"Right, right! And then, you can start your singing career! You will be on the same stage as us!" Dasuku seconded, grinning at her.

Kiyora nodded. "And then, we can finally, proudly announce that you are our composer!"

Kyoko blinked at them. Are they serious?

"Yes, they are." Reino answered her inner question. The silver-haired vocalist smirked at her shocked reaction. Kyoko opened her mouth to ask but he beat her to it.

"No, I couldn't read minds."

"Wha–!" She slapped his arm. "Don't do that, it's creepy!"

Reino chuckled. "So? What do you think about singing the female part?"

Kyoko read the song. It's no doubt a nice song, it was written by a famous composer after all. She gripped the score, the band sensing her hesitations, waited for her decision.

"Can..." Kyoko looked up at them, her eyes were sparkling, her cheeks were blushing. "Can I really sing this one?"

"Of course!"

Dasuku and Kiyora beamed at her.

* * *

Ren raised his eyebrow when he saw Kyoko crunching in their living room while having breathing excises, it was part of her lesson under Lilia-sama, to improve her vocals. For her voice not to sound nasally during the recording later.

"Hm. You are in high spirits today."

"Corn!" Kyoko looked up and saw his beloved already woke up. "Good morning." She stood up and went to the kitchen to prepare his morning coffee.

"Good morning." Ren kissed her cheeks. "So you're going to be Setsuka Heel later?"

"Yup~" She grinned, handing him his cup.

"Good luck, sweetheart."

Kyoko blushed at his fond smile.

* * *

"Reino, are you sure you found the female vocalist to sing the female part?" Mizuno Zen, a composer, but this time, a music director as well.

They're in Studio A3 in Japan Crown Records, the band will have their first trial recording for their new single. And it seems, the female artist that they will feature has yet to arrive.

"Yes, and she's good." The leader smirked at him.

"But I never heard of her before... Setsuka Heel." Kanzaki Mako mumbled. Right, Mizuno Zen lack of staffs, they are working with another music director in the other studio, and thus, he called LME to asked for an assistant, who is musically knowledgeable. Remembering that Kanzaki Mako is part of that Love Me Section, he personally asked for him.

"Me too... Is she good?" The composer asked.

The visual kei band looked at each other, grinning.

"You won't be disappointed." Reino assured him.

"Right! Right! Afterall, she's –" Miroku and Kiyora covered Dasuku's loudmouth.

That got the two men's attention.

"Afterall, she's...?" Zen prompted.

"She's... She's here!" Dasuku exclaimed, seeing the door open.

The staffs gasped when their eyes landed on the newly arrived woman with long strawberry blonde hair, with black clothes and tight pants. The chains on her boots clanked in every step, the chain piercing on her lip, the choker on her neck, and her other metal jewelry made her looked like a new member of the visual kei band.

And when she introduced herself, Kanzaki Mako fell from his chair with a loud thud.

"Kanzaki-san, are you alright?" The staffs asked in concern.

"Y-Yeah..." Mako assured them, he took his seat again and watched Setsuka Heel as Zen gave her and the band instructions.

 _It's Kyoko-san, isn't it?_ He wondered. _Wait, why is she wearing something like that? And why_ _ **'Setsuka Heel'**_ _? Couldn't she just introduce herself as Kyoko? With that get-up, she will be mistaken as a part of some cheap street gang or worst yakuza! Didn't she know how dangerous is that?!_

Mako gasped at his own thoughts.

Dangerous.

Kyoko's Love Me mission has something has something to do about danger...

He abruptly stood up.

 _This is..._ He slowly widened his eyes _. This is her mission?! HOW COULD THE PRESIDENT DO THIS TO HER?!_ He mentally screamed. _Wearing something like that! Showing her navel!_

He glanced at her thru the glass, he mentally groaned.

 _But she looks so damn beautiful! It suits her well!_

On the outside, Kanzaki Mako was gripping his hair in frustration. Debating whether to thank or scold Lory for letting Kyoko dress like that.

* * *

Mizuno Zen smacked his head with the score sheets. "What's happening to you all of the sudden?"

"N-Nothing! I'm just frustrated!" Kanzaki Mako huffed.

The band was now preparing for the recording, the staffs helped them with their equipment as they watched them in the control room.

The composer raised his eyebrow. "Sexually?"

"No!" He immediately denied. Mako glared at him. "Why would you think that?!"

Zen shrugged. "Well, it's been years since you and Momose-san broke up, and I haven't heard you dating someone again." He smirked. "Am I right, aren't I?"

The LME Love Me member number three blushed. "No! It's far from that!"

The composer laughed at his reaction. Mako only shook his head and sighed, wondering what's gotten in his head.

* * *

 **Hey, I was doing just fine before I met you**

 **I drink too much and that's an issue but I'm okay**

 **Hey, you tell your friends it was nice to meet them**

 **But I hope I never see them again**

"Not bad..." Mako commented.

After meeting the Vie Ghoul for the first time in TBM, and knowing that they share the same 'Muse' as Bridge Rock, the solo pop-country artist starts listening to their song. Well, their debut single _**'Rebirth'**_ was clearly mocking Fuwa Sho, by ripping it from his song _**Prisoner**_ , but the fans clearly haven't noticed it.

And now, watching them recording their song, he can see that they are talented. He now understood why Kyoko agreed to be their composer.

"I told ya! Vie Ghoul will nail this song." The composer smugly smirked at him.

Mako rolled his eyes.

"Listen, it's almost Setsuka Heel's part."

He reminded the composer.

 _ **You look as good as the day I met you**_

 _ **I forget just why I left you, I was insane**_

 _ **Stay and play that Blink-182 song**_

 _ **That we beat to death in Tucson, okay.**_

Mizuno Zen gaped at her. She has a nice enunciation. When the two vocalists sang the chorus together, their voice blended so well with a retro style synthesizer.

They are clearly enjoying the recording.

"Makkun, don't release your new single yet"

"Huuuh?! Why? I already planned it out."

Zen smirked.

"Because I will feel sorry for you, 'cause there's no way this song won't be number one!"

"Hah! So you are threatened by me. It's an honor, Mizuno-sama." His voice laced with sarcasm.

The composer glared at him.

* * *

Lory wondered if the band explained to their MV director about Kyoko's situation. Lory watched the official launch of the music video while having a coffee break, he was waiting for it weeks, almost a month. And many things happened during that time, especially for Kyoko.

He wanted to see Kyoko's **'Setsuka Heel'** on the screen.

When the video started, Lory nodded in satisfaction. He suddenly spluttered his coffee when the image of Setsu shown in the screen, singing! **SINGING**! In capital and bold letters!

"What is this?!" He gasped in shock. "Kyoko-chan can sing?!" He exclaimed in disbelief, as he watched the video until the end.

Lory slumped on the couch, looking defeated.

"Kyoko-chan can sing..." He mumbled to himself. "I didn't even notice it... No one told me a thing... But Vie Ghoul did... How could they've known?" He widened his eyes.

"Ruto!" The cosplayer butler immediately handed him the phone.

He was impatiently tapping his feet, waiting for the other line to answer. "Sawara-kun, meet me in my office. And bring Kyoko-chan's credentials."

He didn't even bother to wait for the middle-aged man's answer and made another call.

"You have an explanation to do, meet me whenever you are available."

* * *

Lory read the papers that Sawara brought.

"She's no longer in Lilia's singing lesson?" The president asked in bewilderment. "But this is a full-year course."

"I heard she's attending her _'special class.'_ " Sawara informed.

Lory's eyebrows rose. "Special class?"

Sawara nodded. "I never heard of it either."

Special class... Lilia will only conduct a special class to a talent that's worthy of her time and have the determination stand in... Broadway... Lory mentally tortured himself. Lilia is already preparing her for the international stage! And it happened under his nose!

How can he be so oblivious?! He mentally shook his head, he's not oblivious per se it's just... Kyoko hid it from him so well.

"Err... President, are you okay?"

"Sawara-kun, when you first met Kyoko-chan, what did she tell you? That she wanted to become an actress?"

The middle-aged man blinked, he never expected him to ask that. "No, she didn't." He answered, recalling the time where he first met her.

"She said that she wanted to enter the company."

"That's it? No specific thing of what she wanted to do?"

"No." He shook his head. "I gave her options, she became a namahage when I mention if she wanted to become a singer." He shuddered at the memories.

"Why?" Now, Lory was curious. What made her react that way? If only she sing during the newcomer's audition, then she won't be put in Love Me Section.

Sawara sighed and shook his head, saying that he has no idea either. After a moment, Lory dismissed the middle-aged man, and now, he's watching the press conference of his another visitor later.

* * *

The band was tight-lipped when the press asked about the female singer that was featured in their new single _**'Closer'**_ featuring Setsuka Heel.

"Reino, who is Setsuka Heel-san?" The reporter asked.

"Is she a foreigner?"

"Where is she from?"

"Where did you meet her?"

"Will we expect another duet from the two of you soon?"

"No." Reino sternly said. He glared at the reporter. "We only forced her to sing this one."

"Why? Didn't she want to have a singing career in Japan?"

"Japan? Only Japan?" Reino scoffed. "That scale is small compared to her latent."

Miroku nodded. "Setsuka Heel... is not yet ready to take the spotlight. The reason why we asked, or rather, forced her into this part, is so that, she will get used to this stage."

"So are you implying that Setsuka Heel-san will enter the industry in the future?"

"Of course. She's one of the future artists that will shake the foundation of the showbiz world." He smirked.

"We wanted her to get _ **'Closer'**_ to her dream." They chuckled at Dasuku's pun.

The PR whispered something in Reino's ear before the leader nodded. Reino answered few questions before saying goodbye to the press.

* * *

The LME female staffs blushed when they saw the band entered the lobby. The lobby was buzzing upon their arrival, camera shutters were heard.

They ride the elevator going to the top floor, where the president's office was located, and Ruto was already waiting for them in the door, cosplaying as a pirate.

"President." The butler informed his captain at the arrival of his visitors.

Lory smirked at them.

"Yo, brats! You have a lot of explaining to do."

* * *

Shoko jumped when Sho throw the remote after watching Vie Ghoul's press conference. She already expected such reaction since the band's overall rank this week went up, they're reining the first spot even before releasing the official music video. In the solo artist category, LME's Kanzaki Mako was hogging the first place for weeks, the second was a singer from AVEX Group, third was Akatoki's new debuted singer , Sho was placed fourth.

And their president didn't like it at all. His top singing talent was losing behind, so he decided to let a new singing talent debut ahead of the planned schedule time.

"Where in the hell did they discover that Setsuka Heel chic?!" Sho grumbled. "I've been looking for someone like her! She got the style and talent! She's perfect!"

"I never heard of her before." Shoko glanced at her charge. "If you are really curious, you can ask the band about her."

Sho glared at her.

"Like hell I will approach them on my own!"

* * *

Lory slumped on his couch, as his spirit left his body. How can he be so blind? His strength left his body after talking to the band, he was tired, it as if, he was battling the final boss of an MMORPG game and lost.

He heaved a deep sigh of defeat as he recalled their conversation earlier.

 _"You knew about Kyoko-chan's singing talent, did you?" Lory narrowed his eyes when the band stared at him calmly, especially Reino, it was as if, they already knew that he will ask such question._

 _"Yes, we knew." Reino decided to answer._

 _"How? Why didn't you tell me about it?!"_

 _"I accidentally come across her talent, and it was on her request to remain quiet about it." The leader answered calmly._

 _Lory tilted his head in confusion. "Why make such request? But now that it was out of the bag, I can make her name in the charts!"_

 _"President-san, no! Don't do that." Dasuku and Kiyora both exclaimed. "Fake angel has a reason why she made such a request from us!"  
_

 _Miroku nodded. "She's not yet ready to debut as a singer. It is best not to pressure her."_

 _Lory raised his eyebrow at the band's thoughtfulness. They really cared for her! He subtly cleared his throat._

 _"You said she has reasons. Care to tell me some about it?"_

 _The band stared at him for a moment, before they slowly glanced at their leader._

 _"What do you know about her personal life?" Reino asked back._

 _Lory blinked at the unexpected retort. "She grew up in Kyoto, she has a bad relationship with her mother. She's been living in the city for more than two years."_

 _"Before she came to LME, what do you think she's been doing?"_

 _Lory was ticked off, why does it look like Vie Ghoul was interrogating him?! Isn't it supposed to be the other way around?! But still, he gave a thought to Reino's questions._

 _Before Kyoko entered the newcomer's audition, what was she up to? Lory can't imagine her as a busker if she was; she will be spotted immediately by one of his scouts._

 _"President-san," Reino's voice halted his thoughts. Lory slightly widened his eyes when he saw Reino smiled at him, sadly._

 _"Kyoko..." He started "was severely scarred before, which made her turned her back on music once."_

 _"What?" Lory whispered in disbelief._

 _The band softly nodded in confirmation._

 _"Fake angel… we wanted fake angel to love music again… before she will make a debut." Dasuku mumbled._

 _"She's gradually recovering her lost vigor towards music, but… she's not yet ready to stand in the spotlight." Reino stood up, and his bandmates follow._

 _"President-san, Kyoko will make her debut when she's ready, and I can tell, that it will be sooner than later." The silver-haired man informed him calmly. "Let's just wait for her to be ready. Let her have a debut on her own accord."_

 _"Yup! Yup! And besides, she's already working behind the scenes."  
_

 _That… caught his attention. "What do you mean by that?"_

 _"Never mind him, he's just sleep-talking." Miroku slapped Kiyora's mouth shut._

 _"We will take our leave first."_

Lory slowly rose from his couch like a zombie. "Ruuutooo."

"Yes, president?"

"I want you to investigate everything about Kyoko-chan. From her childhood, until she arrived in LME." He ordered. Kyoko really outdid him.

Lory can't feel more defeated than this… right?

* * *

"Leader... is it alright to leave it like that? I'm sure president-san will start investigating about her right now."

Reino didn't answer immediately. "It is better this way… I guess."

"You guess?!" They exclaimed.

"Fake angel will kill us if she will know about this!"

"Relax Dasuku." Shizuru patted the guitarist back. "It is better this way, if president-san will investigate about her, then Fuwa Sho's past doings will be exposed."

"You mean when he hurt her in Karuizawa? And stealing her works?"

"Then fake angel will finally have a peace of mind. No more stalker!"

Reino scoffed.

"I doubt it. Kyoko is too good to be true."

They continue walking down the stairs, they evade riding the elevator to avoid the squealing fans. Miroku suddenly halted when he noticed that they're walking in a deserted hallway.

"Where are we?" He suddenly asked.

The others looked around their surroundings and noticed that there's no one around.

"L-Leader…"

"There's no ghost, don't worry." Reino assured them.

Kiyora breathed in relief.

"But where are we? I didn't know LME have such place… it's secluded." Miroku said as they continue to find their way back until saw a door with a gaudy sign.

" _'Love Me Section'_ "

They read the sign.

"Eh?! Love Me? You mean... _that_ Love Me?"

Dasuku leaned his ear on the door. "There's someone inside, and I can hear a guitar."

They knocked before they open the door.

"Whoa!" The person inside exclaimed, he never once imagined seeing the band enter the room. "What are you doing here? Congratulations, by the way, you took this week's number one spot in _Oricon_."

"Makkun!" Dasuku exclaimed. "You are alone? Where's fake angel?"

"Don't call her that way." Mako frowned. "And _Kyoko_ … san is in Guam."

"Eh?! Let's ask for souvenirs!"

"She's there for work, not on vacation." He stated before he went back to his work.

"Ne Makkun..." Kiyora and Dasuku leaned on the table. They were grinning at him.

"W-What?"

"You lllllliiike her..."

Reino blinked at the singer's reaction, he immediately turned red and stuttered a refutation. Of course, this guy didn't know about her scary boyfriend.

This man is reckless, Reino noted. His lips twitched before his full-blown laughter.

"Pfft! Hahahahah!"

They all turned at the silver-haired vocalist when he suddenly burst out laughing.

"Errr... Leader?"

Reino smirked at Mako, who was gaping at him.

"Good luck." Was all he said before they leave the room.

Mako blinked. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Good luck for what?"

* * *

 **Closer** \- _performed by:_ The Chainsmoker ft. Halsey


	56. Chapter 56

Kyoko sweatdropped, she can feel Mako's intense stares boring in her head. She got the feeling that he knew about the disguise.

"I can feel you staring at me, Kanzaki-san."

"Setsu-mmmppf!"

"DON'T." She warned, glaring at him. They are in TBM where the singer will be today's guest in Kimagure, and he met her backstage.

"B-But why?"

"That was my top ultimate, massive, secret mission."

"To dress like a gothic punk or something?" He gasped. "I couldn't believe Lory- _sachou_ let you do that!"

"In my mission, I was… protecting someone."

"Who? A politician? A yakuza boss?"

"No! No! No! No!" She frantically waved her hands. "It was a foreign actor."

Mako stared at her. "A-Are you really alright with your mission?" He asked with concern.

"Yup! You don't have to worry." She grinned at him. "It was almost done anyway, after our shooting in Guam."

"I see…"

"You want souvenirs?" She asked.

Mako shook his head. "Just… Just come back safely from your mission."

Kyoko blinked at him.

"Pfft! You talked as if I'm going to a suicide mission."

The singer blushed.

* * *

When she arrived in school, everyone was buzzing about Vie Ghoul new single. Kyoko buried her face on her bag, she felt an overwhelming feeling of pride on her chest when they were talking about **Setsuka Heel** , apparently, the band didn't start shooting the MV yet, so **Setsuka Heel** is still a mystery to them.

"Kyoko-chan."

"Yes?"

Hirumi was taken aback at the girl's expression, she's blushing, and her eyes seem sparkling.

"Are you okay?"

"What? Of course!" She exclaimed, patting her face.

"Err... Well, I just wanted to ask for your help with this?" She inquired, showing her notes on her.

"Ah, English? It's like this..." Hirumi was listening intently to her simplified explanation about grammar and didn't notice the jealous friends behind them.

"I already warned you that that girl's forte is stealing." Mimori smirked at her two classmates, who were leaning on the wall, watching the two co-stars' interaction.

"And look, she already stole one of your closest friends. Hirumi-chan used to be with you all the time, right? Ever since she co-starred with her, she changed."

Erina and Ruriko both scowling while watching Kyoko.

"I'm sure that Kyoko-san talked bad things about you behind your back which made Hirumi-chan turned her back on you too." Mimori added.

"She won't do that." Erina assured. "Hi-chan and I grew up together. She won't easily turn her back on me with someone whom she just knew for less than a year." The girl glanced at her other friend.

"I don't know what she sees on her." Ruriko grumbled.

"It seems that she's natural in persuading others. Without putting much effort, she already draws them to her." Mimori commented before joining her friends.

"I just hope you can still get your friend from that deceiving girl."

"Waaaah! Your explanation is better than Jodie-sensei!" They heard Hirumi exclaimed.

"Nah~ it was a second-handed explanation too." She smiled.

Hirumi softly laughs, standing up from her chair. "Thank you so much, Kyoko-chan!" She waved and joined her two friends.

"Hi-chan, we just wanted to clarify something." Erina seriously stated.

"Yeah…? What is it…?" She asked, putting her notes back to her bag.

"Between Kyoko-san and us, who weighs more?" Ruriko directly asked, and Erina nodded. They were waiting in anticipation for her answer.

"What are you talking about? Of course, you!" Hirumi frowned at them. "Don't tell me you're still thinking that I exchanged you with Kyoko-chan?" Hirumi felt disappointed when her friends didn't answer.

"I want to make friends, am I not allowed to do so? Just because the three of us are always together, I am forbidden to interact with other people in our class?"

The said class suddenly looked in their direction, it was the first they saw the three arguing on each other.

"Please don't be so narrow-minded! There are lots of people around us, not just the three of us!" She scolded.

"Hi-chan..." Erina quavered. "It's not that... but–"

"You know what? You just made me realized how little you trust me." She glared at them in annoyance before picking up her bag and stomped her way outside the room.

Erina and Ruriko immediately followed their friend to apologized.

"Look what have you done? You destroyed their friendship! Those three won't fight if you didn't get close to Hirumi-chan in the first place." Mimori accusingly pointed at her.

"She's a friend, and I work with her. It was never my intention to break their relationship." Kyoko defended.

Mimori gave her look. "Whatever you say, you already broke it."

"If their friendship is so fragile to be shattered with just little misunderstanding, then it was not built on a solid foundation of trust in the first place." She declared seriously.

Mimori became speechless, she huffed at her before making an exit.

* * *

Ren patted her head, she's been crying for a while now telling him that she maybe, she just destroyed a longtime friendship.

"What should I do, Corn? I didn't notice that Todou-san's closeness to me will make her best friends jealous."

"SSh… That's enough… I'm sure they already talked about it, and made up."

"R-Really?"

"They are childhood friends, I'm sure they know how to make Todou-san forgive them. When you get back in school, those three are already laughing together."

Kyoko smiled and suddenly hugged him, knocking him off the sofa.

"Whoa!"

The girl giggled while being on top of him. "I'm just thankful of you being here." She fondly whispered.

He brushed some hair from her face. "I'm glad that my magic for stopping your tears is still effective."

"Of course! Who do you think you are?"

"The Prince of Fairy Kingdom." He answered immediately.

She cheekily smiled at him. "Excellent."

"Ah, by the way. Do you have a passport?" He suddenly asked.

"No, why?"

"Tragic Marker's on location shooting is in Guam, remember?"

She gasped. "Oh no! That's right, it's overseas! I needed a passport!"

"Yeah, so better ask the president about your passport. He can use his connections to rush it."

Kyoko thought for a moment, recalling her tomorrow's schedule.

"Alright, I will see him first thing tomorrow."

* * *

"Eh? A parent's consent?" Kyoko blinked in surprise. She paled at the thought of contacting her mother, she's not yet ready.

 _Aside from not being emotionally ready, if I will do that, I will reveal my address to her, right? She might question how I can afford for staying in such a luxurious place._

Kyoko worriedly thought _._

 _But I needed it in order to obtain a passport._

"All right president... I will contact her and send her the parent's consent." She informed. "My mom worked as a layer... And I will send the consent directly to her workplace."

"Really?"

"Yup! Although it's a 70-30 gamble." She smiled at him. "Seventy for being ignored and thirty for being noticed, but I was hoping that I am in the thirty percent bracket." The girl took her bag and bowed.

"I'll come back later Takarada- _sachou_."

"Eh? Ah… yeah!"

Lory slumped after the girl left.

"That girl's fighting spirit is really something... She's going to confide her location to her mother who ignores her until now."

* * *

"Todou-san…" They are in **Box 'R'** set when Kyoko saw her classmate already in the waiting room. "Uhm… about the other day, I'm so sorry. It's not my intention in breaking your friendship. I'm so sorry." She bowed.

Hirumi blinked, shocked at the girl. Then she laughed. "Don't worry about it, we are already fine. Besides, it's not the first time something like this happened to us you know." She informed the girl.

"Erina used to be reclusive and always being bullied when she was in grade school, due to her background of being born with well-known parents and the like. When I transferred to her school, seeing her all alone and isolated from the class, I befriended her."

"I see… So she's afraid that you will leave her eventually."

"It's most likely…" She admitted. "Because you see, Erina don't know how to make friends and a doubtful person. She sees everyone that becoming close to me a threat, fearing that I might leave her one day."

She sadly smiled at Kyoko.

"She doesn't know how to approach someone to be her friend. That's why she doesn't have any emotional connections with the people that she worked with, so far." Hirumi sighed.

"I think… Erina should overcome her fear… the fear of being left behind… and learn how to trust other people aside from me and Ruriko"

Kyoko stared at her and she softly smiled. "You are… really a great friend… Shimizu-san is lucky to have you as her best friend."

Hirumi felt the blushed on her face when she felt her sincerely.

* * *

"Kyoko-sama, there's a package for you." Shibuya Takashi, Shangri-la Haven's night shift receptionist, informed her upon her arrival.

The girl suddenly got nervous, she can even hear her heart pounding in her chest.

 _That was fast! But I wonder which percentile this package belongs?_

"Kyoko-sama…?" Shibuya called when he saw her frozen on her place.

"W-What?"

"Are you alright?" He worriedly asked.

Kyoko took a deep breath, calming his self. "Yes."

Her hands were trembling and cold as she received the package. The address came from her mother's Law Office. She plods on her way to the elevator until arriving on their unit. Kyoko immediately punched the door's passcode.

She tossed her bag to the sofa and gripped the package. She took several calm breaths, readying herself, it's either accepted or denied. She slowly opens it, she raised her eyebrow when there are several papers inside. Her eyes widened when she read the documents, her hands were trembling as she dropped the papers. What the package has something that she never expected, aside from the rejected letter.

"She… Why…?" She whispered dejectedly and slumped herself on the floor.

* * *

She was still in a state of shock when Ren turned up a few hours later, he frowned at the strange atmosphere when he entered, it was… cold, the usual warmth was missing. The actor immediately got worried when he saw the source of his warmth was on the floor, looking so… somber. He noticed the several papers on the floor around her.

"Sweetheart…?" He cautiously called, tapping her shoulder to get her attention. The girl jolted upon hearing his voice, she slowly got on her feet and turned on him. The actor was gobsmacked seeing her miserable state.

"Corn…" The girl wailed and can't stop her tears from gushing. The actor opened his arms and embraced the sobbing girl on his arms. Kyoko was crying to her heart's content.

 _Whenever she cries this much… it only involves one person… her mother…_ Ren thought while attending the crying girl.

His eyes landed on the disarray papers on the floor. His eyes widened and his heart almost stopped when he read the title of several legal documents, printed in a bold and large font.

"No way..."

 **CONSENT TO ADOPTION**

 **CERTIFICATE OF ADOPTION**

 **PETITION FOR ADOPTION OF MINOR**

 **NOTICE OF HEARING ON PETITION FOR ADOPTION**


	57. Chapter 57

Lory dropped his head in his hand, early in the morning and his office was already clouded with gloomy atmosphere. The girl has obvious dark bags under her eyes, and he understood it completely. What she received after sending the consent letter was worse than what she was expecting.

"Mogami-kun…" Lory called.

"I am no longer a 'Mogami', president…" She informed groggily. She's no longer a _'Mogami'_ since her own mother extracted her name from the family registrar no matter how illegal it was, right now, she's only _'Kyoko'_

"Ah, right. Then, Kyoko-chan, what are your plans now?" He asked, referring for the fact that her own mother just throw her away for adoption.

"I don't know…" Her tears were slowly flowing. "I never thought that she hates me so much enough to discard me like this."

"When your mother left you, you were being taken care of by the Fuwa, am I right?" Kyoko softly nodded. "Then, this is my Love Me request for you." The actress become alerted upon hearing 'Love Me request', she's all ears on Lory's instruction. "I want you to find a couple who will sign that adoption papers."

She widened her eyes. "What…"

"It doesn't necessarily mean the Fuwa, but I'm sure there are people who wanted you to be their daughter." Lory said. "You have two days two days accomplish that."

"T-Two days! But that's too soon!"

"You still have a shooting for Vie Ghoul's music video before going to Guam." Lory reminded her. "Two days Kyoko-chan, or you will be replaced in the project."

"N-No way!" She exclaimed, shaking his head. "I will do my best to convince them, Takarada- _sachou_."

"I look forward for good news then."

* * *

"You are going to Kyoto?! Right now?!"

The staffs whipped their heads at the actor, who suddenly raised his voice in surprise. Ren curtly bowed in apology forgetting that he's in **M &T** photo shoot.

 _"Yeah… The president only gave me two days. I just need to talk to Fuwa Okami-san, and asked them if they could sign the adoption papers."_

"Will you be alright? Do you want me to come with you?"

 _The girl softly laughed. "Geez! You really tend to worry too much. I will be fine."_

"Where are you now?"

 _"I'm heading out now to Tokaido Shinkansen train station, I only dropped by to get some spare clothes."_

Ren sighed. "I see… Take care, sweetheart. Call me when you arrived okay?"

 _"Mm-Mm."_

* * *

Kyoko gulped nervously before she stepped out from the bullet train. It's been two years since they left Kyoto, it's been two years since she didn't contact the Fuwa, but she occasionally sent them letters. Her letters wasn't returned to her, so it means they received it but chose not to reply.

 _I wonder if they're angry. Will they heed my request? My career as a singer relied on this._

Kyoko gripped her shoulder bag where she placed the documents.

"We are already here, ma'am." The taxi driver announced.

Kyoko snapped from her musings, paid the driver before thanking him. Kyoko was reminiscing about her past while on her way to the Fuwa Ryokan, her meeting with Corn, her good times with Sho, and even the memories that she wanted to forget – her upsetting times with her mother.

The actress took a deep breath before opening the door, she was immediately greeted with the waitress working in the inn.

 _It seems that they hired few personnel._ Kyoko noted.

"Madam… What kind of room do you prefer?" The receptions showed her the different kinds of room.

"A single room only, please." She said, softly smiled at the girl.

The receptionist nodded and input the information in the computer. "Can I have your name, madam?"

"M-Mo–" She stopped. She softly cleared her throat. "Kyoko."

The receptionist slightly tilted her head. "Complete name please?"

"Just… Kyoko…" She muttered.

"Okay…" The girl was confused but still continues the check in process. "Alright, in Room 214, Madam." She rang the desk bell, calling for an assistant. The assistant guided her to her assigned room.

"Uhm... is Okami-san in?" She inquired the young girl. Glancing at the wall clock, it was already past three in the afternoon.

She shook her head. "Not at the moment."

"Oh..." Kyoko was downcast, she thought she can talk to her as soon as she arrived. "When do you think she will arrive?" The girl looked at her suspiciously. "I'm not a bad person, I tell you. There's something I wanted to talk to her, and it's important."

"I think they will arrive around seven in the evening."

"Is that so… So I guess I can only talk to them tomorrow." She mumbled.

The girl finished doing her bed. "Is there something you wanted, Madam?"

"I just wanted to ask... how's the inn?" Kyoko was curious she wanted to know happen to the place after they left.

"Well… I only worked here for a year, so I guess its fine?" She answered, shrugging. "But I heard from the other workers that the owner's son eloped with one of their waitresses more than two years ago, and Okami-san was furious."

 _I knew it!_ Kyoko shivered lightly.

"Because they said that the girl was convenient." The girl continued.

Kyoko paused from unpacking her thing to look at the girl, shocked from what she heard. "What…?"

The girl nodded. "Not only a good waitress but also a good cook, as well in entertaining the guests, and she will do everything they asked her to do like an obedient worker. And I heard that girl's mother abandoned her to the Fuwa, so the couple has no choice but to raise her."

"I… see…" She whispered dejectedly.

"Madam, are you okay?" The girl became alerted seeing she became sad all of the sudden.

"Ah… yes… I just wanted to be alone." She said, smiling at her.

"Then excuse me." She bowed at her.

"Ah wait!" Kyoko called. "Can you please call me when Okami-san arrived?"

"Sure madam."

* * *

Kyoko decided to stroll outside, she visit the post office where she used to send Kuon's letter.

"Kyoko-chan!" An old-man called the girl.

"Subaru-san! How are you?" She bowed at him.

The old-man softly laughed. "I am fine. Look at you! You've grown up into such a beautiful lady!" Kyoko blushed at the compliment. "So how are you and that foreign pen pal of yours? Did you still exchange letters?" He wiggled his eyebrow, teasing the girl.

"Ahahah! We are now living together in Tokyo." She informed shyly.

"Oh! You progressed rather fast!" He exclaimed. "I still remember before, you sneaked out from the inn just to send or get his letter."

The girl laughed, the two were catching up on their lives, and the old-man was not fond of watching television so he was surprised to learn that Kyoko was an actress. Kyoko say her good bye when she noticed the sunset. Kyoko promised to visit him soon again together with her _'pen pal'_.

The old-man smiled.

"I will look forward to it."

* * *

"Ah! Madam!" The waitress who attended her called when she get back from strolling. "Okami-san is already here."

Kyoko gulped nervously. "R-Really? Where is she?"

"She's in the main house."

"Thank you."

Kyoko immediately went into her room. She took the folder from her bed, taking several deep breaths, readying herself, before leaving to the main house.

Fuwa Yayoi was on her home office together with her husband when a maid entered informing them about the guest who wanted to meet them.

"Who?" She frowned.

"It's Kyoko-san, Okami-sama."

Her frown turned into scowl hearing the girl's name. "Let her in." She ordered.

The maid informed her to get inside. Kyoko was nervous to see the woman. "Good evening, Okami-san, Taisho."

She bowed, showing the woman that she didn't forget all her teachings.

"What are you doing here?" She immediately asked. She didn't even bother to ask her to sit.

"U-U-Uhm..." She stuttered. "There's something that I wanted to ask for you and Taisho."

"What is it?" The man curiously asked.

Kyoko placed the folder on her table. "M-My mother send this to me, and my agency said that I need someone to sign that for me, in order to get a passport."

"Adoption paper?" The man gasped in shocked and Yayoi-san raised her eyebrow.

"So your mother finally decided to get rid of you?" Kyoko looked down, fidgeting on her hand. "And you wanted us to sign this for you?" She asked sternly. Kyoko softly nodded.

"After all the things that you've done?" The actress looked at her confusedly.

"You are the one who influenced Shoutaro to become a singer, you're the one who taught him how to play guitar. If it wasn't for you, he won't have the thought of becoming a singer, and leave the house."

Kyoko looked down guiltily.

"You waste all the trainings that I taught. It was all essential to become Shoutaro's wife."

Kyoko snapped her head at her. "What…?"

"Why do you think I taught you the authentic Tea Ceremony?" Yayoi narrowed her eyes on the girl. "You should be working in this family for the payment of raising you."

"I'm sorry Okami-san, but even if Shoutaro didn't ask me to come with him, I already planned to leave for Tokyo after High School. And besides, I don't want to marry the man whom I see like a brother." She mumbled the last part.

"What an ungrateful woman!" She exclaimed angrily. "Just be thankful that we raised you after your mother abandoned you." She hissed, her husband gripped her shoulders to calm her down.

"Kyoko-chan, when the two of you left, leaving just a letter, we were devastated. Shoutaro is our only son, our only heir. We dreamed of him inheriting the business, with you by his side supporting him." Taisho explained calmly.

"I'm so sorry." She whispered guiltily.

"Leave, and don't show yourself to us again, you no longer have a place in our house." Yayoi tossed the folder back at her.

"Okami-san, Taisho, please." She begged before them. "You are the only one whom I can run to."

"Leave."

One word. Just one word from the woman made Kyoko's body tremble as she left the room, it was as if, she was abandoned again.

 _Why? Why don't they like me? Is it because I failed their expectations?_

She was softly sobbing on her room, gripping the stone on her hand.

* * *

Kyoko checked out first thing in morning. She decided to have a breakfast in a café before heading to the train station. The actress chose not tell him what happen yet, she don't want him to worry. She wanted him to focus on his work before going to Guam. The girl felt dead when she arrived back in Tokyo.

She kept making mistakes while attending the costumers' orders while working in Daruma-ya, and Taisho decided to pull her out, letting her to rest.

"Kyoko-chan, what's wrong?" Their full time assistant new hired chef, Rai, asked when he noticed the girl's forlorn expression the entire time.

"I… wanted to have a passport…" She muttered.

He tilted his head. "Then go, get one."

The girl shook her head. "I need to have my parent's consent, but…"

"But you don't have parents?"

"It's worse than that. My mom put me on adoption." She sniffed the tears that were forming on her eyes. "And the people I thought that I can turn to rejected me."

"I… I'm sorry…" The middle-aged man dejectedly whispered.

Kyoko tried to smile. "It's alright…"

"So that's what weighing your mind the entire time?" They both jumped, startled at the voice.

"Taisho…" Kyoko whispered and softly nodded.

"Where are the adoption papers?" He immediately asked.

"Eh?"

"Hand it over so we can sign it." He clarified his wife was behind him smiling softly.

"Eh…"

"You don't want us to?" Okami-san sadly asked.

"N-N-No! I-I-I loved to! B-B-B-But are you s-s-sure?" She stuttered.

"Of course. I won't suggest such thing if we don't want it in the first place." Taisho frowned.

"B-B-But no one wanted me to be their daughter."

Okami-san approached the girl. "But we do." She smiled at her.

The tears that she was keeping not to fall were finally streaming down on her face, but in different reason. Kyoko hiccuped, and finally cried tears of happiness. Taisho softly smiled and patted the girl's back, comforting her. Even Rai silently cried seeing such heartwarming scene.

Kyoko finally found someone who wanted her… She's been looking far away but they are just there, close to her, all this time.

* * *

Lory was bewildered when the girl entered his office with bright smile, he remembered when he talked to her on the phone, she sounded so broken while telling him that the Fuwa rejected to sign the adoption papers.

"President, I finally completed my Love Me Mission." She informed cheerfully, handed him the envelope. The man took and read it immediately. "It was the couple in my part time job who adopted me."

"I'm surprised Kyoko-chan." Lory gasped when he saw papers were indeed signed by them. "Now, we just need to notarize it and pass it to the court then you can process your passport. Wait for my call."

"Yes!"

Lory softly smiled seeing her being refreshed. "So… You finally have someone whom you can call your parents."

The actress blushed.

"Yeah… And I am grateful."

"You can now focus for the music video, and follow Ren to Guam after."

Lory smiled at her.

* * *

 **[A/N]**

I have no other excuses other than from being busy with my foreign language classes. Lol. I'm studying Korean, Japanese, German, and Swedish. (I don't even know why I enrolled in these classes. XD I guess, it's on a whim.)

I'm going to rewrite the Guam Arc, so it might take for a little while...

 **xOxO**

-BSOL


	58. Chapter 58

"Haaaa..."

Hikaru sighed for the umpteenth time.

"Leader, what's wrong? It's almost time for the broadcast."

"Kyoko-chan is not here..."

"Errr... Well, she's working right now in Guam."

"I finally worked out some courage to ask her out for lunch." He mumbled.

"You have all the chances you got before she left."

"Don't worry leader, it's not like she will never come back, right?" The tallest of the three, Yuusei, patted Hikaru's back.

"Right... Kyoko-chan will comeback. It's not yet the end!"

The three turned when they heard someone laugh in the doorway.

"Geh!"

"Vie Ghoul!"

"What are you doing here?"

The visual key band entered the waiting room.

"We are one of your guests today, didn't you know?" Dasuku grinned at them.

"Ah... right, together with Fuwa Sho, and Kazaki Mako. They here to promote their new albums."

The men made a face when they heard his name. Kiyora grumbled incoherent words in the corner, Miroku smirked seeing his reaction.

"Whether you like it or not, our paths will cross for as long as he's in the industry."

"I know that..." The keyboardist huffed.

"Guys, you need to – oh, Vie Ghoul is already here. Then good, Kanzaki-san and Fuwa-san already arrived, get ready, be in the back stage in fifteen minutes." The assistant director informed them.

"Yeeees."

* * *

"ALOOOOOOOHA! This is paradise!"

"Errr... This Guam Kyoko-chan, and 'Aloha' is for Hawaii." Ten, the make-up artist, corrected.

"Ooops!"

"Anyway, let's grab some food before checking in."

"Okay!"

Ten's eyebrow twitched when she heard a recorded voicemail on her phone, she's been trying to contact Ren for a while now but failed. _REN-CHAN, YOU IDIOT!_

She glanced at Kyoko who was blissfully eating in their table before dialing Lory's number.

"What should I do, darling? I can't contact Ren-chan, what if Kyoko-chan will meet him in his appearance, or asked for his room number in the front desk?"

 _"Hm. Them make some excuses like you're meeting with a friend, if it's her, she will say something like 'I can't disturb you, so I'll lie low in the hotel."_

"Got it."

 _"And when you meet, change Ren to Cain Heel right away. And then call Kyoko-chan and go to dinner."_

"Okay!"

 _I don't really like lying... but, Ren-chaaaan! You really owe me this time!_

* * *

"Whoa! It's the ocean! So beautiful! It looks like a mermaid princess will emerge anytime."

 _I wanna go! I wanna go! I wanna go! But what if I will meet the Tragic Marker crew? But... wait... I am 'Kyoko' and I never met the casts and crew before so... beach time!_

People having fun in the shore filled her eyes and ears.

There's no way a mermaid princess will show herself in this shore with people. Kyoko thought to herself. She continue to stroll in the beach, unknowingly, she's in the rocky and isolated part of the beach.

 _Whoa! Maybe in this place... a beautiful... mermaid... princess..._

Kyoko slowly blinked when the water splashed and a golden blond hair emerges. The sea water makes his body sparkle.

"Kyaaaaa! Corn!" Kyoko suddenly squealed. "The Prince of Fairy world emerges from the depth of the ocean! You look so cool!"

Kuon chuckled amusingly seeing her enthusiastic reason. "Now, now sweetheart, calm down."

"I wanted to surprise you by arriving earlier than schedule, I'm the one who got surprise instead."

"Is Miss Woods came with you?"

Kyoko nodded. "She's been trying to call you, you know."

 _Crap! Miss Woods didn't know that Kyoko know the real me, she must've trying to warned me._ "Hm. We still have time before dinner, want to go somewhere?"

"YES!"

Everyone turns their heads at the couple, whether in the streets, bookstore, or restaurants.

"Errr... people are looking at us..." Kyoko fidgets on her sit when she felt the eyes of several women boring on her back.

"Because you are beautiful."

"Wrong! It's because of you! You stand out everywhere!"

Kuon laughed, but sober immediately. "Let's enjoy our time together in the public like this." He took her hand with his. "I just realize that ever since we started dating, we never have a proper date like this before."

Kyoko pondered at his words. He's right, Kyoko thought that dating in the public is no longer necessary since they are already living together. What's the use of eating outside (with the risk of prying eyes of the public) if she can cook and enjoy their private time alone in their home? But having quality time like this with him is not so bad too.

Kyoko blushed at the thought of having a date with him.

"I... like it too... Thank you." She mumbled, embarrassed.

* * *

"Ah! We will finally start our shooting tomorrow!"

The couple was startle when they heard a familiar voice next to their table, and it is no doubt, Murasame Taira and the other **Tragic Marker** stars, staffs, and crew. The two hurriedly finished their food before they will notice them.

"I know right! So, let relax and be merry today!"

Kyoko stood up to leave when she bumped into Murasame, making the actor to noticed her. "Hm? Wait... aren't you the Japanese actress... Kyoko-chan?"

"Eh? Kyoko-chan? You mean, **Mio** -sama and Koga-san's seductress?"

"Really? What is she doing in Guam?"

"Whoa! It's really her!"

Kyoko gulped nervously when the staff starts to murmur, she tried to smile naturally. "Yes?"

"Ah! It is really you! I'm Murasame Taira, I first saw you in **Dark Moon** , and since then, I became a huge fan of yours!"

Kyoko was dumbfounded, Murasame is her fan?! Really? Murasame recognizing her is one thing, but being her fan? Whoa! That's another. She never thought that someone will recognize her in her ordinary look.

"Err... uhm..." She glanced at Kuon, who was looking away, trying to hide his amusement - to think that the Emmental Cheese brain is her fan, and yet, he never recognized her as Setsu.

"N-Nice meeting you, Murasame-san."

Murasame didn't failed to see her side glance and noticed the tall blond man with her. "Oh no, are you on a date? Am I disturbing you?"

"Err... uhmm... no. We're actually done. We were already leaving when you arrived. Good bye." Kyoko bowed before hurrying to leave the place, leaving them speechless as they watch their retreating backs.

"Who was that? Her boyfriend?"

"LME allowed dating?!"

"Heh, coming to Guam just to have a date huh... that rookie actress got some nerve of steel."

"Aw... Taira-kun failed to ask for an autograph."

The actor went back to his seat. "Nah, it's alright, I know I will meet her again."

Outside the restaurant, Kyoko let out a sigh of relief.

"That scared me!"

"To think that they will also hangout in the same place. They disturbed our long awaited first date." He pouted.

"This is not yet the end, there will be next time."

"So... will you go out on a date with me next time?" He teased with his puppy eyes.

Kyoko was beet-red when she saw his smile. She playfully slapped his arm.

"Of course!"

* * *

The couple continue their date, strolling in the busy streets of Guam. They stop by in a souvenir shop when a commotion caught their attention, even the people in shop went outside to look what happen.

"There's an accident!" The shop owner exclaimed.

"Eh?" Being a curious fellow, the two actors went outside. Kyoko wanted to throw up when she saw the pool of blood from the woman's body. Kuon immediately covered her eyes from the gruesome sight.

"Call an ambulance! Call the police!" The bystanders yelled in panic.

"Murderer!" A man's voice screamed. "Even until you die, I won't forgive you! Murderer!" He screamed at the driver who hit his wife. It was a traffic accident, drunk driving.

Kyoko felt him stiffen beside him. She peeked at him between the fingers covering her eyes. His eyes were the same when they got into trouble during the Heel Sibling dry run and when he got in an accident during the driving stunt in **Dark Moon**.

"C-Corn...?"

The ambulance's siren brought her to her senses, but he's still frozen. Kuon gripped the watch on his wrist. _**Murderer...**_ He wanted to laugh bitterly, how nostalgic that word is to him.

"Hey..." She softly tugged his arm to get his attention. When his attention was back at her, Kyoko tried to smile. "Let's... uhmm… go back to the hotel?"

He apologetically smiled at her.

"Okay..."

* * *

Kyoko couldn't sleep that night, was rolling on her bed, but she couldn't sleep a wink. After they witness the accident earlier, he became distracted. He was quiet, and tend to space out, even during the dinner with Ten.

He kept on gripping his watch.

 _The watch..._ Kyoko thought. _Rick's watch with his time of death... The heavy shackles that bind him from his past..._ She sighed deeply, she went to her luggage to look for that small velvet box and opened it.

A Panerai Brown Leather Watch was setting inside.

"Is it time to give this? He might think that I want him to forget about his past." She mumbled.

She jumped when someone knocked on her door.

 _Who could it be?_ She wondered. She put the box back to her luggage and went to open the door. She peeked at peephole and saw Ren in his Cain Heel look standing outside. She hurriedly opened the door and invite him inside.

"Are you okay? What's wrong?" She worriedly asked. When he didn't respond, she stood up to get a glass of water but he stopped her.

"Stay with me..." He whispered. "Please... I want to stay with you tonight."

"Alright."

Ren takes off his contact lens before going to bed, and Kyoko followed. The actress noticed his trembling body hugging her.

"I can still hear her voice in my head." He suddenly whispered, burying his face on her neck for protection and comfort.

"Who?"

"Tina... Rick's girlfriend..." Kuon couldn't take it anymore and he softly sobbed. "I can still hear her calling me a murderer... blaming me for his death..."

Kyoko felt his tears on her and hugged him. "Ssh..." She softly rubbed his back. "You are not a murderer Corn, it was an accident."

"But I caused his death."

"He suggested you to fight back."

"But I overdid it and he was stopping me."

"You are like a little brother to him, he wanted you to reach your dream. Do you think he's happy seeing you, blaming yourself for everything?"

"But Tina –"

"Ssh... Tina was hurting as much as you do, she didn't know where to throw her anger, and there's only you." She cut him off. "Whatever happens, I am here. I will always be here for you."

Kuon hugged her tighter, and his trembling gradually stopped.

"I love you."

"I love you too."

And they drifted to sleep.

* * *

"Finally! My last schedule for today!" Mako stretched his arm to wake himself up.

Sho scoffed hearing him. "Just a one-hour interview and you are worn out already? Weak."

"Well, for one, I am hands on in preparing for my album tour, photo shoot, and drama. Unlike you, who only focused in music and guesting, I am busy." He retorted. He checked his phone and open his Twitter for any updates, when he saw her name on the news feeds.

"Whoa! Kyoko-san posted an update."

"Let me see!" Vie Ghoul members rushed to his side to see what she posted.

Yappa Kimagure Rock has its star-studded talented musicians that dominated the charts as guests – namely, the visul kei band, Vie Ghoul; love by the sponsors Fuwa Sho; and the one who dominate the solo artist category, Kanzaki Mako.

"Hey, don't you have your own phone?" Mako scolded.

"Aw, don't be stingy Makkun!" Kiyora slapped his arm and took his phone. "I wanna see what the fake angel does in Guam!"

"Hey!"

"Hm? What's this?" The keyboardist tilted his head. " _'I will love you, unconditionally'_?" He read.

"That sounds like lyrics to a song."

"Did something happen to her?"

Sho's ears perked up listening to the band talking about her post. _Guam? Since when did she start working overseas? Does she even have a passport? Wait, they know Kyoko?_

The Akatoki singer was irked when the group starts talking about Kyoko, addressing her informally like they know her very well.

The singer took his phone and opened his own Twitter, he scrolled the news feeds only to realized that he didn't follow her. He cussed under his breath. And there's no way he's going to ask the band what Kyoko's name in Twitter.

He tried to search her name but there are several names showed up.

Hm?

 _ **fairyprincessrosa1225**_

The username caught his attention.

 _So obvious_. Sho mentally snorted. He clicked the account only to find it protected – it's a private profile.

"That damn soul sucking demoness! And she let these beasts followed her!"

He growled.

* * *

 _"Lilia, the production team of Miss Saigon will be in Japan next week. We decided to do the casting earlier than schedule! And we are looking for more Asians in the casts."_

"Where will the audition be held?"

 _"In National Theatre, Tokyo."_

"Good, since my protégé is beyond ready to audition."

 _"She sounds interesting!"_

"Indeed."

 _"We'll look forward to it, Lilia!"_

"Thank you for informing me Kennedy." After ending her call with the Broadway director, she scrolls on her contacts, looking for her number. She rose her eyebrow when she only got a voicemail stating that she's out of the country.

"Kyoko-chan, it's time. Meet me when you are back in Japan."


	59. Chapter 59

Kyoko, no, **Setsu** noticed the eyes of the guests and staffs in the hotel when she and **Cain** were on their way out. The people were whispering and then pointing at the huge LCD screen.

"Nii-san, is something wrong with me? In my face? Was my make-up done poorly?"

"Hm? No, you are always beautiful **Setsu**."

"Then why they are staring at me?" She gestured the people in the hotel lobby.

 **Cain** slightly widened his eyes, before smiling. "Maybe because of that?" He pointed at the screen. **Setsu** almost stumbled on her feet when she saw the music video of Vie Ghoul's newest single **'Closer'** featuring her.

 **Setsu** 's soul left Kyoko body, and the actress blushed deeply.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! This is embarrassing! This is my first time seeing the finish product."

Kyoko got goosebumps when they turn on the volume louder and heard her own voice.

 _NNOOOOOOOOO! This is embarrassing!_ Inner Kyoko squealed.

 **Cain** , seeing her reaction, took her hand and continue walking.

* * *

The set was no difference in the hotel lobby, everyone was on their phone, and some were watching in laptop.

"Is this really Setsu-chan?"

"Amazing! She's talented!"

"Ah! Setsu-chaaan!" The girls called when the Heel Siblings entered the set.

"Setsu-chan, we saw the video!"

"You are so amazing! A visual kei artist!"

"It was trending in YouTube, and number one in _Oricon Charts_!"

"Congratulations!"

"Are you going to stay in Japan and make a career in singing?"

Kyoko composed herself to bring back **Setsu** 's soul. "I don't think Japanese people will make a big deal about it. It's just singing." She deadpanned and walked past them.

The staff was dumbfounded at her nonchalant reaction.

"What?" **Setsu** asked when she noticed her brother was staring at her.

 **Cain** smiled and patted her head. "I am so proud of you."

 **Setsu** blushed at his brother's smile. "Thank you nii-san, it's because you are here by side that I feel I can do anything. Your presence alone gives me a lot of courage."

 **Cain** grabbed her to sit on his lap and kiss her neck. Murasame stiffened in the doorway when he saw the scene.

"What the hell are you doing, you perverted brother!" The main lead actor screamed. "The make-up artist was looking for you, it's your turn!"

 **Setsu** stood up to clean the table. **Cain** sighed and looked at him with pity.

"Are they still treating you like an errand boy, Mr. Main Lead Actor?"

Murasame was red with anger. "It's because they fear you, you jerk! You are no different from BJ whether in or out the screen!"

"Nii-san, stop teasing him." **Setsu** said. "Murasame might die in hypertension from arguing with you, look, he's already red."

 **Cain** looked at the trembling actor, and smirked. "You're right."

 _These siblings are making fun me_! Murasame was trembling in anger, clenching his fists. He reminded himself to be patient since the shooting will end soon.

* * *

" _ **'Vie Ghoul, we are curious about the female singer in your latest single**_ _'_ Closer' _ **, can you tell us about her?'**_ " Hikaru read the written question from the audience. "So, Vie Ghoul, can you give us a small snippet about her?" Bridge Rock leader asked the visual kei band.

"Right, because she's like... she just popped out of nowhere, Setsuka Heel... we never heard of that name before." Yuusei seconded. Even Bo flapped his wings in agreement.

Reino smirked at hosts. "Setsuka wanted to remain a mystery. Unless she will give us permission to say a thing about her."

"Aw... are we expecting another collaboration soon?" Hikaru followed up.

"We don't know yet. We can't say for sure. It depends on Setsuka."

"Yes, because Setsu-chan is a shy, shy, shy, lady!" Kiyora chimed.

"Alright, moving on for another question, and it's foooor~" Hikaru took the egg from Bo's tray and cracked it open. "For Fuwa Sho!"

His loyal fans squealed.

" _ **'Fuwa Sho-sama, we heard thru the grape vine that your real name is really unique.'**_ "

Akatoki's singer blanched. _What?! Who leaked that information?_ He glanced at the mascot and remembered his first-time guesting in the show. The fans start murmuring that they somehow wanted to know his real name.

"What? Is your real name really that unique that you don't want your fans to find out?" Reino asked across the table. Vie Ghoul occupied the long couch on the other side, while Fuwa Sho and Kanzaki Mako occupied the other, with a center table separating them.

Sho glared at them. He composed his cool image before answering.

"I'm sorry but I have to throw away my past in order to survive in showbiz, if I'm going to reveal my real name then, that will be the time I'm going to say goodbye to the spotlight."

His fans were swoon in his cool answer.

"It's alright Sho, we really don't want to know it. We just heard it from some people."

"Please, don't leave from showbiz!"

"Hm... Okay let's proceed, who will be the next." Hikaru opened another egg. "It's for Fuwa Shou again! Let's see... _**'What is your inspiration from writing your hit songs?'**_ "

Sho shifted from his seat. He really hates being asked like that. Inspiration? Meh.

"My fans are my inspiration. Everything I do is an inspiration."

"Oh, so Fuwa-san, in short, you are inspired right now?" Shin'ichi asked the singer.

"Yes." He smiled at them.

And his fans went wild.

"Alright, let's move on." This one, Yuusei was the one who choose an egg. "Oh, it's for Kanzaki Mako-san _._ _ **'Makkun, are you still friends with Momose Itsumi-chan after breaking up few years ago?'**_ " Yuusei read the question.

"It's already an old news, why brought it up again?" The LME singer chuckled. "Of course, we may not see each other that much after breaking up, but we knew that we are still friends, we started out as friends and we remain as friends."

"What's your feeling seeing Itsumi-chan being intimate with Tsuruga Ren-san in **Dark Moon**?" Dasuku curiously asked.

"Hey, that's not a written question."

"But I'm sure your fans wanted to know about it, right?" The Vie Ghoul guitarist asked his fans in the audience, and they squealed a loud 'Yeeeees!'

"I am proud of her." He honestly said.

"Ha? You saw your ex being intimate with some and you are _'proud'_ of it?" Sho asked incredulously.

Mako smiled at him. "It was her dream to be a co-star in the same drama with Tsuruga-san. And she reached it, not just a co-star but his lead actress, and as a fellow actor, it's already a huge achievement."

"Right, right. We always have that one person that we wanted to work with, because we admire them." Hikaru nodded in understanding.

"Then, aside from Tsuruga-san, who among the female actors do you want to co-star with, Kanzaki-san?"

"Eh?" Mako blinked. He was clearly caught off guard with the question. Vie Ghoul didn't even bother to hide their teasing smirks, they already have an idea who. "Well... I must say... It's Kyoko-san." He mumbled, slightly blushing.

The guests then performed their hit songs for the audience and played the games that the hosts prepared for them.

Kyoko was gaping as she watched yesterday's episode of Yappa Kimagure Rock in her tablet.

 _Vie Ghoul, Shotaro, and Kanzaki-san are guests at the same time? What kind of joke is that? Well, I'm thankful that I'm not the one under Bo's costume currently. And wait, Kanzaki-san and Momose-chan? EEEEHHHH?! Seriously?! So, she's the one in his 'Let her go'? Kanzaki-san let her go?_

Kyoko's thoughts are in pandemonium.

" **Setsu** , I told you you should wait inside." **Cain** 's voice brought back **Setsu** 's soul in.

"But I don't like being the only one feeling cool while nii-san is working outside."

"I'm glad you feel that way, but I don't want to see you suffering from this heat…" He stroked her head gently. Murasame irked at the gesture.

 **Setsu** softly smiled, stood up but Manaka-chan suddenly went in between them and clung onto him.

"Cain-san! Cain-san! If you can take a break, let's enjoy the cool air in the waiting room over there!"

"Is this girl's brain really Emmental? Or because she doesn't understand English?" He growled.

"Eh~ What? I want you to speak Japanese so I can understand..." She pouted.

 **Setsu** glared at the girl, seeing his nii-san being touched by another girl other than her irked her. She stepped in and jerked her away from him, throwing her to the floor.

"Manaka-chan!" Murasame exclaimed. "Hey, it's nothing to throw her down for!"

 **Setsu** ignored the actor and stare intently at the girl. "I'll only say this once, so you better listen and remember, the little girl over there." She took a deep breath before scolding her. "From the moment he was born into this world, this man has been mine, I tell you. Don't put those filthy hands again on my nii-san!"

Manaka-chan shivered. "F-F-Filthy…"

"There, I say it in the language that you understand very well, so I hope you will leave him alone now."

Murasame helped the girl to stand from the floor, and the two went to the waiting room to have lunch. **Cain** was surprised at her sister's attitude since then, her spoiled sister act was overt than usual, it amused him deeply. But unfortunately, it's time for her to go back to Japan the next day, her one-month long Love Me mission has ended.

* * *

Kuon stood up to open the door, he smiled when he saw his beloved standing, smiling at him.

"Good morning." She greeted cheerfully.

He smiled in returned, making way for her to come in. "Good morning, are you leaving already?"

"Yes, soon. I'm here to say goodbye and talk about some matter." He ushered her to the couch. "So, Corn, you should not skip a meal okay? Especially breakfast… and don't forget to eat vegetables. I already asked the hotel staff to inform the president if you will leave leftovers."

"Err... Sweetheart, you don't have to go to that extent... I promise, I'll eat properly."

Kyoko was eyeing him suspiciously. "Hm. I'll believe you this time." Kyoko gripped the paper bag that she brought with her. "And about the other matter I wanted to say."

She took the small velvet box and handed it to him.

"I first bought it when I get my first salary as Vie ghoul's composer, I hope you like it." She slightly smiled when he stared that the watch.

Kyoko hold his hands. "Corn, I'm not telling you to forget about Rick, in fact, it's the opposite, I want you to remember him and the things that he taught you as you move forward. I'm sure Rick won't like seeing you being shackled from the past, and from the guilt."

Kuon stayed silent, he felt his tears in the corner of his eyes. Seeing Kyoko like this made him think that he didn't deserve her, she's too good for him, and his afraid he might not be able to make her happy, afraid that he might dragged her with him in the darkness.

"It's alright Corn, if you find yourself relapsing from the past, then I will pull you up again and again. This time, I'm going to be your refuge. I want you to cry to me, share your worries with me like how you used to listen to my problems then and now."

Kyoko smiled at him seeing his hesitant expression. Just like she thought, her fairy prince still somehow trapped from his past, the accident they witnessed brought it back to him. No matter how much she's going to pull him to the surface, he still has the watch that wouldn't move on, and its mere existence was enough to pull him back to the abyss.

"I want to give you something that has starting to move." She took the watch from the box and placed it on his left hand. Kyoko hugged him when she saw him crying silently.

"You can cry Corn, cry all you want. It won't make you less a man if you cry. I will hold you tighter in your worst time."

For the first time in his adult life, Kuon let out the pain, frustration, and guilt that he's keeping inside all those years as he cried to his heart content in the shoulder of the woman he loves the most.

And Kyoko cried with him.

* * *

"I'll be going now, Corn."

Both Kyoko and Ren's eyes were swollen from crying earlier. He softly caressed her face.

"Hm. Take care, I'll return in Japan in three days and I will properly stamp your LoveMe notebook."

Kyoko smiled brightly at him. "I'll be waiting!"

Ren checked the hallway just to be sure that none of the Tragic Marker staff saw her leaving his room. "It's safe."

"Alright, see you soon."

Ren leaned down and give her a peck on the lips, which made her blush. He chuckled seeing her reaction, really, after all the things they did together that go beyond kissing, she still managed to blush at the slight touch.

"See you soon."


	60. Chapter 60

Sho was irritated, Shoko noted. Ever since his guesting in Kimagure with Vie Ghoul and LME's Kanzaki Mako, Sho's mood never gotten better. He was struggling to reach the top and there are new idol-singers debuting in the industry.

Sho impatiently tapping his foot as he waited for the other line to ring. "Dammit Kyoko! Answer your phone! How long are you going to stay Guam!"

The lady manager sighed and softly shook her head. He's been trying to contact her for a while now, but he only got a voicemail. There's no other way but to wait for her return.

"Who do she think she is? Some kind of huge star? She's just a newbie who got lucky for her first role!"

"Fuwa Sho." His musical director, Shibata Hiroto, entered the studio, behind him is a meek, eye-glasses girl, clutching several score sheets on her chest. "I want you meet Sasaki Hana, she's a composer. She wanted to work with you for your new album."

The Akatoki singer observed the girl, she's taller than Kyoko, he noticed first, black wavy hair and brown eyes with thick eye-glasses. But he doesn't like her fashion sense, she's... too conservative to his liking – black slacks and white shirt, button up to her collar. She looked like a secretary than a composer.

The girl smiled before bowing at him. "U-Uhm... I-I-I am a huge fan of yours F-Fuwa-san. I am h-honored when Shibata-san agreed to be your c-c-composer."

"I don't need a composer. I can compose on my own."

"I don't really agree to this, but Sasaki-san was persistent, she told me that she's going to help you reach the top again."

Sho and Shoko glanced at the blushing girl, the lady manager saw the faint smirk on her charge's lips.

Uh-Oh!

"Then, I'll accept. Let's work together Hana."

The composer blushed deeper when he said her name without honorifics.

"Y-Y-Yes, you can count on me, F-F-Fuwa-san."

* * *

" _Kyoko-chan, it's time. Meet me when you are back in Japan._ "

The girl gulped when she heard the urgent message from Lilia. She's now landed in Narita Airport, she grabbed some lunch and opened her phone to check for any messages while waiting for Yashiro to pick her up.

 _It's time? What time? Time to what?_

Kyoko search for an upcoming news in showbiz. Her eyes widened when she read the news published by Paybill – a news website related to Broadway musical play, casting, and reviews.

 **'Miss Saigon production crew next Asian stop: JAPAN.'**

"EHHHHH?! Japan? Here?!" She exclaimed. The other costumers snapped their heads on her.

"Whao Kyoko-chan! What happen?" Yashiro exclaimed, startled at her sudden reaction. He was approaching her when she suddenly pounced from her seat.

The group of friends starts murmuring to each other. "Eh? Kyoko-chan? As in Kyoko in **Dark Moon**?"

"No way! She looks different in person! She's so sexy in her role as **Natsu** , and Koga-san's seductress! There's no way they are the same person." Said the other.

"I agree. she might have the same name as Kyoko."

The other girl whispered and pointed at Yashiro. "But... isn't that Tsuruga Ren-san's manager?"

"Yeah... why is he picking her up?"

They were silent when they saw Yashiro took Kyoko's luggage and leave the cafe.

"Is she... really Kyoko?"

"Oh my god! She's so plain in person! I even idolized her catwalk style of walking in **Box R**!"

One of them snap a photo from the glass and post it on her social media.

 **'Spotted: Tsuruga Ren-san's manager picking up Kyoko in the airport. Are they sharing the same manager?'**

* * *

"Yes manager, I will contact and inform her. Yes... Yes... No, she's currently in Guam... Yes... Goodbye." Reino ended the call.

"What did the manager say?" Miroku asked.

"For this year's **Billboard Music Awards** , the sponsors wanted us to do the opening."

The other members cheered. "Amazing! Let's do this!"

Miroku glanced at their leader. "Then why you are not happy about it?" The others halted on their cheering.

"They want us to perform 'Closer'." He informed. "And what's **'Closer'** without **Setsuka Heel**?"

"Ah... so we need to tell her."

Reino nodded. "We should ask the president's permission first."

"Okaaaay~"

* * *

"What... did you... say...?" Lory stared wide-eyes at Ruto, his jack-of-all-trades attendant, when he reported at him.

"Kyoko-sama and Tsuruga-sama are already living together for more than a year now." He repeated.

"More than a year?!" The eccentric president exclaimed. "Are you sure about that?!"

"Yes."

Maria, who was playing a dating simulation game in his office, smirked at her grandfather. "What this? Oji-sama, you didn't know about Onee-sama and Ren-sama?"

"Maria, you knew about it?"

Th girl giggled. "Yup~ and Ren-sama asked my permission to court Onee-sama~"

"W-W-When?! How? Where?"

"During the Grateful Party, when I have a sleep over in onee-chan's place."

"Since then?!"

"Yup~" Maria smiled at him.

Lory slumped himself in the marble floor. "Those two... They really fooled me..."

"It because you tend to go overboard oji-sama."

"That's rude! I'm not!"

Maria stared suspiciously at him. "Really? Then if you knew about their relationship then, what would you do?"

"Of course! I'm going to invite the national leaders all over the world to congratulate them!" He immediately answered.

Ruto and Maria gaped at him in disbelief.

"Haaaaa? Then no wonder why they chose hide it from you."

Ruto gave him his written report about Kyoko for the president to read, before joining Maria in playing the game.

* * *

"Uhm... Can we stop by in Lilia-sama's office in training center for a while?" Kyoko asked the chauffeur that Lory sent to pick her up together with Yashiro.

"Yes ma'am."

"Eh? Kyoko-chan you're going to attend class right now?"

The actress shook her head. "No, Lilia-sama asked me to meet her first thing when I arrive."

"Hm. Is that so..."

The drive to the training center is quiet, the chauffeur parked the car underground. Went inside the building alone, she refused Yashiro's offer to come with her.

"Wait! Wait! Wait! Let me in!" A girl's voice cried, Kyoko immediately pressed the open button, a raven-haired girl with black eyes leaped inside the elevator. "Thank you."

"No worries."

Minutes of silence passed by before the girl speaks up. "Kyoko-san, are you here to meet my grandma?" She suddenly.

"G-Grandma?" She choked out. "Lilia-sama is your – ah!" Kyoko took a moment observe the girl's face, she remembered her, she's her senior in school, who often reprimand Mimori over her obsession with Sho, she's the one of the few people who openly called Sho a plagiarist. "Hinako Cunningham-san."

"Ugh! Don't add '-san' to my English family name." She grunted. "Just call me Hinako-san."

"H-Hinako-san." She bowed, Kyoko just noticed that only one number light up in the elevator. "Uhm. Are you going to meet Lilia-sama too?"

"Yes." She smiled at her. Elevator opened and they both stepped out. And once again, silence reign between them. Hinako suddenly stopped on her track in front of Lilia's office. "Kyoko-san, I think I already know what you and grandma will be talking about." She said. "She... she wanted you to audition for **Miss Saigon** , didn't she?"

"Uhm, I don't know yet that's why I'm here."

"To be honest, I am going to audition too." Hinako confessed. "I am jealous of you Kyoko-san, whenever grandma was talking to her colleagues in Broadway, I often heard your name in the conversation. She often told me that she saw herself at you."

"Hina –"

"Don't get me wrong, I don't hate you. I just don't know what my grandma sees in you since I didn't saw it myself. So that's why, I want you to show me what you've got during the casting. You are carrying her name, auditioning in Broadway is different from a drama. I don't want you to embarrass her."

Kyoko clasped her hand. "Hinako-san, you got it wrong, Lilia-sama thinks so highly of you. She often said that you are already great without her properly training you. She always told me that you are naturally talented. Unlike me, who needs someone like her to hone my skills, you are amazing! She might not praise you face-to-face, but she's already proud of you."

Hinako stared at Kyoko, dumbfounded.

"That's why, both of us must do our very best during the audition. Let's not taint Lilia-sama's name with failure."

"Of course." Hinako smiled at her. "But the main lead role will be mine, Kyoko-san."

Unbeknownst to them, the veteran Broadway actress heard their conversation on the other side of the door.

* * *

"The production team will be here next week Kyoko-chan, you have one week to prepare your audition piece."

"Uhm, Lilia-sama... If I (hopefully) passed the audition, will I immediately get the role?" She asked.

Lilia shook her head. "No. In the first casting, you will not audition for a certain role, you just need to show them your talent, and, if you lucky to pass the first stage, you are now waiting for the callback. And in the second audition, it will be the production team who will choose what role fits you the most."

"Oh... I see... So that's how Broadway production works. I understand." She nodded in understanding.

"By the way, the callback will be held in England." Kyoko widened her eyes. "And you're going to be spending the next four to six months for rehearsals and preparations. And if you include the tours, it will be six moths to one year."

"T-That long?" She stuttered. "I will be away for more than a year?"

"Yes."

"I see..."

Lilia saw the slight hesitation in her eyes. "Are you going to make a career in singing under the stage name **Setsuka Heel**?"

"EEEH?!" Her eyes were wide as the saucer. "H-H-How did you know that?"

Lilia gave her a look. "Do you think you can fool me? What do think the first thing that attracted me to personally train you?"

Kyoko sheepishly smiled. "T-Talent?"

"Singing talent." She emphasized. "No matter how much you disguised yourself, I can still see you thru."

Kyoko face-palmed. She forgot about it.

The girl sighed as she recalled her conversation with Lilia. More than a year... She will be away in Japan for more than a year... She sighed.

"Kyoko-san, Hinako-senpai is asking for you." One of her classmates pointed at their classroom door.

Hinako waved at her. "Let's have a lunch together, Kyoko!"

Everyone in the room froze at the casual attitude that Hinako shown to Kyoko. It looks like they are friends. And it's somewhat unbelievable, seeing that Hinako is considered as an _'elite'_ in show business, being half-Japanese and half-Irish, and both of her parents are associated in Broadway and Hollywood, and being one of the granddaughters of Lilia Brown – the iconic and legendary Japanese-Australian Broadway actress and considered as Japan's Queen of Classical and Pop Music.

She is hard to approach and to befriend with and seeing her together with the newbie actress is like seeing the princess and the pauper.

The cafeteria was buzzing when they saw Hinako's group of friends together with Kyoko.

"Who is she? She's not from our class."

"She's a second year. She's Kyoko, you know, **Mio** -sama in **Dark Moon**."

"Really? What's with Hinako-san hanging around with a junior?"

"I think, Kyoko-san is taking advantage of her. Hina-chan's grandma has a lot of connection in the business, after all."

"Aw geez. I guess she used her connection to get the role of **Mio** too."

"Ignore them." Hinako said, seeing her being uncomfortable. She knew she heard what her classmates and other students were saying about her.

"I still don't know why you suddenly invited me for lunch."

Hinako took the less students and secluded asked her friends to get lunch for her and Kyoko too. The latter wanted to protest but Hinako's friends assured her that it's okay.

"Grandma told me that you are hesitating to audition." Hinako suddenly stated when her friends left.

"Eh? N-No, I'm not." She stuttered.

"Is this your first time to audition for Broadway?"

Kyoko nodded.

"I see. It's not the audition that worried you, but rather, the thought of being away from your home for more than a year, isn't it?"

Kyoko flinched, bullseye.

"Haaaa..." The senior student sighed. "I know it worries you, it's still new to you, but Kyoko-san, didn't grandma specially train you for this? I thought you are more determined than this. I didn't expect you to turn cold feet just because of being homesick." Hinako scolded, she shook her head. "Grandma trained a coward."

Kyoko felt a cold water poured down on her. Coward... Her words pierce thru her heart. That's right... Why would she be worried for that one year of absence? This is one of the things that she wanted to do. And now it's already near her reach. And she doesn't want to waste the time that Lilia invested on her.

"Hinako-san, thank you for scolding and calling me a coward." She bowed.

"Pfft! Hahahah! You are really interesting, Kyoko-san!"

She laughed.

* * *

Kyoko gulped nervously, the air in the president's office was suffocating, and these two people were glaring at each other.

"Nooooooo way!" Kyoko flinched at Lory's objection to the idea of her, going to audition in Broadway. "Kyoko-chan is not yet ready for that Lilia."

"I already trained her to the bones Lory."

"But, she will go to London after that! London and alone!" He exclaimed. "I won't let one of my artists, specially a newbie, to go overseas alone!"

"Hinako will also audition, they can go together, and she can stay in our estate."

"Eh? Lilia-sama, I don't want to be a bothersome to Hinako-san too." Kyoko waved her hands, shaking her head, refusing the offer. "Hinako-san must also focus in the audition."

"Hm. I can ask Kouki to lend you one of his mansions in London."

"Eh?! But President –"

Lilia clapped her hands. "Then that settled it! There are less than a week for the audition."

Lory glanced at the girl. "Kyoko-chan, are you prepared to take a huge leap in your career?"

"Yes…" She whispered, softly nodding her head. "I want to experience lots of things!"

"I see." Lory blew the smoke from his cigar.

"I'll do my very best to all of it, president!" Kyoko exclaimed, eyes burning with determination. Lilia and Lory both smiled at her.

"Ah~~ The power of youth~~" Lory breathed. "If you have decided on where to set your sights from now on, then go! Go rampage to your heart's content!"

"Yes, president!"

* * *

"What? I am only nominated in one category in this year's Billboard Music Awards?" Sho whipped his head to Shoko when her manager told him the list of nominees in one of Japan's prestigious music awards.

"Yes. You are only nominated in **'Best Solo Male Performer'** along with LME's Kanzaki Mako; HoriPro's Kazue Brown; Johny & Associate's Ito Arata; and Avex Group's Ren Kaili. They are all strong contenders Sho, and all of them are nominated in other categories." The lady manager informed. "Especially Kanzaki Mako-san, he's nominated as **'Artist of the Year.'** "

"Ah! Damn that LME bastard!" Sho grumbled. "I really hate that agency! I wonder how Kyoko managed to enter that hard-to-pass agency!"

"It's because she's talented." Shoko mumbled.

"Shut up." Sho hissed and took the score sheets from the table. "That Sasaki Hana... has a talent. She reminded me of Kyoko."

"What are you planning, Sho?" Shoko narrowed her eyes at him.

Sho grinned at her. "Nothing~ Don't be jealous Shoko~" He tried to hug her and get her in the mood but she's fast in slapping his hand away.

"No. Don't give me that. I won't be fooled, I know you are planning something against that girl."

"Let's just say... I found a new _'Kyoko.'_ "

"Sasaki-san won't be fooled." She stated.

"Nah. With a little flirting, I know she will give in."

The blond singer boldly speaks out.

* * *

Kyoko dropped her pencil at Reino's words. She's now in Vie Ghoul's studio working together for their new songs.

"W-W-W-What? Come again?"

"In this year's Billboards Music Award, we will do the opening act, and the sponsors wanted us to perform our latest single **'Closer'** , and you must be there too, as Setsuka Heel, that is."

"Eh? Y-Y-You mean, I will sing with larger audience?!"

"Yes~" The members chimed.

"We want you to get used to it." Kiyora added.

"Have you told Takarada- _sachou_ about this?"

"Not yet. We will meet him in our day off." Reino answered.

Without noticing it, her hands started to tremble. To stand in a large audience with the spotlight focusing on her. She's excited yet nervous at the same time and it makes her feel sick.

Kiyora and Dasuku hold her hand. "There's no need to be nervous fake angel, you are not alone in the stage. We will be there with you."

"You guys..." Kyoko whispered, touched at their concern.

"Now I remember it, Kiyora got nosebleed when he first stood in the stage with us." The silent type bassist mumbled. "And Dasuku throw up before our first performance."

"Hey! You don't have to brought that up!" The keyboardist was the first one to react.

"Right, right! That was ages ago!" The guitarist followed up.

Kyoko giggled seeing Kiyora and Dasuku blushing, denying every Shizuru was saying during their first performance. Reino patted her head.

"We want the whole country to witness your talent, Kyoko."

Miroku smiled at her. "Fuwa Sho will be there, isn't it nice to see his jaw drops from amazement?"

Kyoko immediately imagined Shotaro's shocked and jaw-dropped reaction.

* * *

"Wow! Kyoko-chan was top ten in this year's poll on Country's Sexiest Women!" Murasame exclaimed, after browsing the internet for some time.

"Really?"

"Yes! Look! I knew it! She was emitting a different kind of charisma on her role as **Natsu** in **Box 'R'**! Her moderate chest, elegance, modesty, and air of innocence made her sexy… she broke the stereotypical definition of sexy!"

"Yeah, and don't forget her role as seductress in Koga's commercial, she's gorgeous in there!"

Ren heard what the **Tragic Marker** staff and crew were talking about, but right now, he's Cain Heel, he needed to control himself from sending threatening glare at them. Ren was proud of her, no doubt about that, but he doesn't want men with ranging hormones will fantasize about her.

 **Her small build made her cute, I guess she will fit perfectly in my arms.**

 **Kyoko-chan already oozing with sexiness while being conservative.**

 **Have you seen her during the** Dark Moon **party? You would be lying if you didn't find her sexy and attractive!**

 **She easily switched from the scary yet elegant** Mio **to a charismatic high school bully** Natsu **, and to a** seductress **in a snap! I'll be looking forward on her upcoming roles from now on!**

His eyebrow twitched at the comments he read online. _No… she will only fit perfectly in my arms._ Ren heaved a sighed. _Part of me wanted to hide her safe in our home forever and not letting any man to see her… but…_

He softly smiled seeing her picture with her carefree smile.

 _What kind of man I am if I will cage her forever? She's too independent and precious for me to do that!_

* * *

"What?! That snip of an actress got in the tenth place?!" Nanase Hitoka wanted to throw the magazine, but since she's the cover girl, she didn't. "She's flat-chested, my gosh! Are the guys who voted her all blind?!" She grumbled.

"She's not." Hikari glared at her. "She's quite a beauty! Many fans commented that she looked good together with Tsuruga-san when they were interviewed together. And besides, since when did _'busty'_ become equated to _'sexy'_?"

"Well, isn't that the main reason why I still hold the number spot?" She said smugly.

"Then why Koga-san choose her over you to be his ' _seductress_ ' in his latest perfume commercial?" Hikari shot back, raising her eyebrow at her. "Kyoko-chan's modesty made her sexy, and her moderate chest complemented her petite figure. You just don't know how to define _'sexy.'_ "

"Whatever." She rolled her eyes in annoyance and continue reading the magazine. Tsuruga Ren still holds the title as the _'Most Datable Man'_ in the country. She smirked. "I guess, it's time for me to seriously make a move on him, isn't it?"

Hikari rolled her eyes. "You will only embarrass yourself, Hitoka." Her warning fell on her sister's deaf ears when she saw her grinning, guessing that she already formulated a plan on her head.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan! We planned to grab some pizza on our way home, wanna join us?" Hikaru invited after their show.

"Eh? Sorry Hikaru-san, but I want to go home straight after this." She informed the leader, as they walked to the exit. _Because Corn will come home anytime now_. She mentally added.

Hikaru slump his shoulders "Is that so? I see… Take care…"

"You too! Bye!" She waved at them and hurried to the exit.

"It must be my height…" Hikaru dejectedly whispered. "I still haven't congratulated her for being included in the top ten."

"EHHHHH?!" The two exclaimed.

"I thought you already congratulated her thru text?"

"I haven't…" Hikaru softly shook his head. "I fainted when I was holding my breath for too long, thinking of what I should tell her in the text."

 _HOW SHY CAN THIS GUY GO?!_

They both mentally screamed.

* * *

Ren arrived in their home around one in the morning, he wanted to surprise her in the morning. When he slowly entered their room, he smiled at the sight of her peacefully sleeping girlfriend. He put his things on the floor and changed into his sleepwear. He doesn't want to wake her up, but he can't help it. Kyoko slowly opened her eyes when she felt someone caressing her face and saw him smiling down on her.

"Hey sweetheart… I'm home…"

"I must be dreaming…" She groggily mumbled. He smiled at her and slowly kissed her, telling her that it's real and not a dream. Kyoko's sleepiness was thrown in the window. "Corn!" She softly exclaimed. "You're home!" She moved to the other side to make a space for him. "Come, let's sleep, I'm sure you're tired."

He wholeheartedly accepted her offer, her warmth gradually faded his exhaustion from work. He softly smiled and kissed her head as they embrace each other to sleep.

Few hours later, before her alarm will go off, Kyoko's eyes snapped open when she felt a hand roaming over her body.

"C-Corn..." She stuttered, blushing hard. "We still have work…" she buried her face on the pillow controlling herself not moan.

"Shh... I know..." He whispered, slowly undressing her, nipping her neck down to her back. "I won't tire you… I promise… I just… miss you so much..."

Kyoko didn't protest when he covered the both of them with the comforter and workout..


	61. Chapter 61

Kyoko was dozing off in the car as they drive to pick Yashiro.

"Sorry..." He mumbled. "It seems that I tired you after all." He flashed his Emperor of the Night smirk.

Kyoko's eyes snapped open and blushed deep red. "I-I-Idiot! Don't bring that up so suddenly! Ugh! You are so insatiable." She face-palmed, remembering how they start their morning.

"It's because you are so irresistible." He winked at her.

Kyoko melt under his gaze.

 _This guy is really a playboy!_

She mentally screamed.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan~" Hirumi, and her other co-stars in **Box R** , waved at her. "How's Guam?"

"Other than the unfortunate accident that I witnessed, everything is alright."

The director smiled as he watched the stars getting along well. He really admired Kyoko's professionalism, before she went to Guam, he thought the shooting will be delayed again, but the girl suggested to shoot all her scenes before leaving, stating that she already delayed the shooting on their first day, she don't want to do it again. And so, the director shoots the all her scenes.

No wonder why he heard rumors saying that she's Tsuruga Ren's favorite junior in LME.

Director Anna called everyone to prepare. "Let's surprise the viewers in our next episodes."

"Yeeees~"

* * *

"Mogami-kun!" Sawara waved his hands at the lady. "Come here! Come here!"

"What is it, Sawara-san?" Kyoko decided to drop by in LME before going to her next appointment.

"Here!" The middle-aged man handed her the magazine and showed her the page where the latest poll was printed.

"Eh? EHHHH?! Moko-san was in Top Eight? Amazing!" She squealed in delight. "I knew it! Her two-piece shot in beach gained lots of attention! She has a perfect figure and she's quite busty!"

"Err… no, your name was there too." Sawara deadpanned. _This girl! She first noticed Kotonami-san's name before hers?!_

"Eh?! Me?!" Her eyes widened, indeed, in the tenth place have her name written on it. "Wh-Why?! I'm not even sexy!"

"I think you should read the comments too."

Kyoko didn't know if she will feel disgusted or embarrass knowing that men think about this and that about her. Sawara tilted his head he saw the girl's frozen state.

 _Did she freeze from too much excitement?_

He wondered.

* * *

Ren raised his eyebrow seeing Lory sulking in the corner of his office. Even Yashiro wondered what had happen to the president to have such mood.

"Che!" Lory clicked his tongue. "You are indeed an actor. I couldn't believe I was fooled." He mumbled.

"What are you talking about, boss?"

"You and Kyoko-chan... are living together for a while now..." He pouted.

"EEEH?! Really?! Ren and Kyoko-chan?! Oh my god!" Yashiro squealed, blushing.

Ren sighed. He already has suspicion that the president investigates Kyoko after seeing her talent in Vie Ghoul's song. And knowing him, to be behind in news regarding love upset him the most, he will sulk in the corner and wear normal clothes.

Just like now. He and his assistant both wearing normal business suit.

"Because we know how you will react." Ren deadpanned. "And she doesn't want to use my connection with her to achieve her goals."

"B-But! How did the two of you started living together?!"

"You didn't investigate it?" He asked unbelievably.

"I did. And I almost have a heart attack." Lory answered. "But I want to hear it from you."

Ren has no choice but to narrate what had happen to her during her first years in Tokyo.

"You knew that she's a gem in singing industry and yet you hide it from me?!" Lory whined like a kid.

"Because she was scared." Ren rolled his eyes at his boss. "Kyoko was still scared at that time, she was being compared to Fuwa Sho, calling her a copycat, it scared her to death. To the point of ripping her own compositions."

Lory pouted even more. "If only I immediately went to the bar where she used to work." He mumbled.

"What do you mean? You heard about her?"

"A scout called me, telling me that there's a talented singer in Gravity when he visited the place once. But I was busy that time, and when we went to the place to see the performance myself, the manager said that she resigned and went home to Kyoto."

Yashiro paled when Ren was emitting a dark aura, darker then _'Ren-san from the realm of Darkness'_ as what he called it. Even Lory and Ruto shivered.

"Resign and went home to?" He growled. "She didn't. That idiot of a singer named Fuwa Sho paid the bar to fire her." Ren glared at Lory. "Kyoko loves singing above all else, and that's the only place where she can sing freely, why would she leave that place?"

"That's what the manager told us in the beginning! And when Ruto investigated it further, the manager spill everything about the bribery."

Ren sighed. "If only you were a day early boss. You could've seen the Kyoko who loves music with her heart." The actor narrowed his eyes. "Fuwa Sho changed her. She became to hate the music that she once loved."

"But she's now starting to sing under Setsuka Heel's name, right? With Vie Ghoul." Yashiro asked.

"Yes, but she's still scared to stand in the stage in her own name and talent. That's why Beagle helped her to gradually recover the love she has for music starting by being their composer."

Lory and Yashiro widened their eyes.

"EEEEEEEH?!"

* * *

Mimori wailed as she entered Sho's personal waiting room in Akatoki's building.

"Sho-chaaaan!" She leaped on the singer's arms. "Mimori can't take it anymore!"

"What happened pochi?!" He grumbled, he's not really in good mood today to deal with her childishness, especially now that he started his move on his new composer.

Mimori showed him the magazine. "Why is she included in the list? Kyoko-san is not even sexy! If only people will see how she is in her ordinary day!"

The singer already saw it, and it's the main reason of his foul mood. When he saw her name on the list, he was shocked at first, but he got angry on his self for agreeing at the comments about her! His mood worsens when he saw his name in eighth place as the _'Most Datable Man'_ in the country, he fell one step down from being seventh last year, and the last blow when he saw his self-proclaimed rival still hold the number one spot!

"Sho-chan you idiot!" Mimori exclaimed, hitting his chest. "You didn't listen to what Mimori was saying! You didn't even congratulate Mimori for being in the ninth place."

Sho sighed and lifted her head, leaning down, giving her a kiss on the lips to shut her up. "Congratulations."

Mimori took a while to recover from the kiss before she continues. "Ah, Mimori has something else to report to you Sho-chan." The model frown when there's another girl that Sho was talking to, and he's no longer paying attention to her after kissing her.

Mimori clenched her fist. She wanted him to notice her. "It's about Kyoko-san."

The singer froze and slowly turned his head to look at her.

"What about her?"

"Mimori noticed that Kyoko-san now often hangout with Hinako-senpai. Even the other students in school noticed it and found it odd."

"So?" The singer asked, clearly not interested. "And who is this Hinako-senpai that you are talking about? Is she famous or something?"

"Hinako-senpai is one of Lilia-san's grandchildren and she once called you a liar and plagiarist. She didn't believe that you are the one who write your debut songs two years ago." Mimori explained. "If those two started to hangout, Mimori was sure they are planning something against you! Hinako-senpai is affiliated with music! What if Kyoko-san was asking Hinako-senpai to block your music?"

Sasaki Hana's ears twitched as she listened to them.

The singer's eyebrow knitted.

"Why would she hangout with Kyoko? They are mismatched even as friends."

"That's why Mimori told you it's odd!"

Sho was in thought for a moment before he looked up to her.

"There's something I wanted you to do, Pochi."

* * *

Ren passed by in LoveMe Section and frowned when he heard Kyoko's laughter on the other side of the door with a man's voice, he slowly opened it and saw her laughing with Kanzaki Mako, Ren already have suspicions that the guy saw Kyoko as someone special when he heard that the guy insisted to Lory to be remained in the section even though he already has his grandiose singing debut.

She was holding a guitar while the man was writing something on a paper, which he guessed a music sheet.

"I think this tune will be fitted on this part." She said as she strummed the guitar for a sample.

"Let's see... _'If you need a lover and a friend, I'm in'_ " He sang.

Ren raised his eyebrow on that. _Is he… subtly hitting on her thru a song?_ He watched Kyoko's reaction. She only tilted her head and smiled.

"That's sounds nice!" She chirped. " _'If you need a lover or a friend, I'm in'_ " She sang, but then she frowned. "It didn't fit… there's something missing."

Mako thought for a moment, he plucked his own guitar. " _'If you need a lover or a friend...'_ " He trailed off, thinking for a word to be inserted.

"Let's put an endearment, like 'honey' or 'love'." Kyoko suggested.

"Baby..." He mumbled. " _'Baby, I'm in'_ I think it would fit."

Kyoko tried it again. " _'if you need a lover or a friend, baby I'm in'_ "

"Perfect!" Mako exclaimed and wrote it down on his music sheet.

The actor decided to make his presence known.

"Hey…"

Kyoko immediately stood up, her eyes lit up when she saw him. "Tsu –" The girl widened her eyes when he suddenly, grabbed her waist and fully kissed her on the lips, in front of someone! The said someone gaped at them in shock, he was about to look away when he caught Ren's intense glare towards him.

 _WHA –!_ His eye widened. _What the hell?!_

Kyoko was blushing beet-red when he pulled away, she cringed when he was smiling brightly at her. _HE'S ANGRY…?_

"I miss you, and I can't help but do that."

"B-B-But…" She glanced at Mako, who was still stunned at silent threat earlier.

"I'm sure Kanzaki-san can be trusted because the two of you are _friends_ , right Kanzaki-san?" Ren smiled at the musician.

Mako blinked. "Eh? Ah... yes..."

"By the sweetheart, can you buy some canned coffee for me? Because my throat..." He cleared his throat dramatically. "Feels dry."

"Oh no! Of course! Wait here, okay?" Ren nodded as she rushed outside.

Kanzaki Mako looked at the actor cautiously, that glare earlier was saying something like _'Get too close and I'll rip you to pieces'_ yeah, that's the feeling he got from him. Ren took the seat that Kyoko vacated earlier and read the music sheet.

The silence was suffocating, so the singer decided to break the ice.

"Are you here to say that Kyoko-san is _'off-limits'_?" He asked the actor.

"Not really, I know you are smart enough to get the message." Ren furrowed his eyebrow. "This song… it's for her, isn't it?"

Mako looked down. "Yeah… I want to be her friend… she's my muse, she's the reason why Takarada- _sachou_ let me debut."

"I see. So, you are referring to her during your first interview as _'Kanzaki Mako'_ "

"Yes."

Silence reigned between them again.

"Kyoko," Mako looked up at him, when he started to speak. "Is a fan of yours when you still using your stage name. And when boss threw you here in this section, she was worried about you."

Mako slightly blushed at the thought of Kyoko worrying about him.

"She knew how much you love singing."

Mako softly smiled. "Yeah. Although I also love acting, music is still is my everything."

"Both of you are the same." Ren said. "You and Kyoko."

Mako looked up at Ren and smiled.

"I know. I can also see it."

Mako sighed and fully decided to stop his plan on courting Kyoko. He will remain as her friend to the end. It hurts, but seeing how she smiled at Ren earlier, he can see that she really loves him, and the actor shared the same feelings. If Ren made her happy, he's already fine with that. The singer recalled the threatening jealous stare earlier.

"Don't worry Tsugura-san, I won't stir up her emotions by pursuing her. I will be a good friend to her and use these feelings to make good music that people will enjoy and love." Mako then narrowed his eyes on him. "But if something happens along the way and you decided to let her go, I will be the first person to catch her."

Ren saw the sincerity in his eyes. The singer before him was serious, and he can see that he really holds Kyoko as _'special'_. He slightly smiled. Before Ren can answer, the door opened revealing Kyoko with three cans of coffee.

"Here, I also bought something for you too Kanzaki-san." She smiled, handed him one.

Ren glanced at the wall clock in the room. "It's time for us to go." He informed the girl. "Mei-san told us to hurry."

"Eh? Already?" She gasped when she saw the time. "Oh, that's right." She bowed at the singer. "We'll be going now Kanzaki-san. I'll look forward in your new song!"

Mako smiled at her. "Yeah... I assure you, it will be amazing."

Ren glanced at him and smiled. "Kanzaki-san, I would be dead first before that will happen."

Kyoko looked back and forth at the two men who seem to have a staring contest.

 _What… did I miss?_

* * *

 **I'm In** – performed by: _Keith Urban_


	62. Chapter 62

Vie Ghoul was dumbfounded when they entered LME President's office and saw the man slowly (figuratively) turning into ashes.

"Err... is it a good time?" Mirku asked Lory's assistant who opened the door for them.

"Yes sir. The president has a quite shock earlier." Ruto informed them nonchalantly.

The band members tilted heads, and only Reino smirked.

"Did he learn our secret that Kyoko is our composer?" The leader asked him.

Ruto nodded. "Yes. And he hasn't moved from his spot after Ren-sama and his manager left."

"Composer... she's... a composer..." Lory mumbled. "A composer... for how long... I wonder..."

Vie Ghoul sighed seeing the defeated Lory slumped, and mumbling on the couch.

This is just the tip of the iceberg tho.

Reino thought, smirking.

* * *

Kyoko was wearing her pink LoveMe overalls as she and Ren entered TBM. She has a taping in Kimagure while Ren has his own appointment too, and Yashiro following behind them, suppressing a grin.

He still can't believe how these two defeats and fooled their lovemonger president.

"You!" The three were startled when a child suddenly exclaimed. "That disgusting pink overalls! I remember it too well!" Kyoko braced herself when a boy around Maria's age was dashing towards her. Before he can even make an impact, Ren was fast in grabbing his collar.

"Let go of me, Tsuruga Ren!"

"Now, now, if it isn't Uesugi Hiou-kun." The actor smiled at him. Both Yashiro and Kyoko paled, they knew very well that kind of smile. "What's your business with Kyoko?"

"That woman!" He glared at her. "She must be Kotonami Kanae's partner! She wore the same outfit as her!"

"Eh? You know Moko-san?"

"Of course! She's the barbaric woman who suddenly threw me in the set!" He angrily exclaimed.

"Ah... You are Hiou-kun? _**That**_ Hiou-kun?"

"Yes!" The child exclaimed. "My family has been famous in this business for three generations. To get rid of the newly debuted brats like you and Kotonami is a piece of cake!" He pointed on his head. "Especially using violence! I still haven't forgiven her from what she has done to me! The director was amazed from her talent, so I let it pass for now, but I will make sure that this will be going to be her last job in showbiz!"

Kyoko's hand was fast, she already smacked the kid's head before she knew it.

"So, you're the one who make Moko-san sad and depress! She even made you a chocolate last Valentine's"

"You! How dare you hurt me! You're done for! You are fired! And her chocolates are digesting! I only took it as an obligation!" Hiou was trying to free from Ren's hold, the actor was still holding his collar despite all his tirades. "You too! I will make sure you will never find a job in showbiz!"

Hiou, and Yashiro shivered when they heard Ren snicker and felt Kyoko's **Mio** -aura.

"HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT IT'S DIGUSTING! MOKO-SAN MADE IT FOR YOU, YOU SPOILED ROTTED BRAT!" Kyoko growled hitting him once again.

"Oh? So, you will run and cry to your mama? You are just a spoiled brat who knew nothing about hardship." Ren followed up.

Hiou paled seeing the two of them ganging up on him. He was slightly trembling seeing the gentleman Tsuruga Ren giving off a Katsuki's dark aura, as he smiled down at him.

"If you are going to use your family connections, then use it in good way. Without your family's name, you are just another ordinary brat in the industry.""

He said before leaving the child stood frozen.

* * *

 _What kind of twisted fate is this? That brat is today's guest in Kimagure?!_ Kyoko grimly thought as Bridge Rock introduced him. _But Moko-san said that the director asked to play with him that's why she threw him away._

"By the way Hiou-kun, we heard that you were hurt during the shooting of your new series."

"Yes!" Hiou immediately answered. "Its that lowly actress named Koto –" Kyoko's ears twitched and stride to center, dropping the eggs.

"Waaa! Bo! you scared us!" Hikaru exclaimed.

"Bo is quite excited today!" Yuusei chuckled.

Kyoko glared at the kid. _You don't have to fully revealed her name, you spoiled brat!_

Hiou grumbled. "So I'm saying, this lowly actress Ko –"

Kyoko squeaked.

" – and her partner Kyo –"

Kyoko squeaked louder, flapping her wings, pointing at the corner. _This brat will undoubtedly say my name!_

"Oh! It seems that Bo couldn't wait to challenge you Hiou-kun." Shin'ichi grinned at Bo's unusual behaviour.

Bo and Hiou played shooting were the kid was utterly defeated.

Kyoko removed her headpiece and heaved a sigh when the director called for a break.

"That brat! I won't let him taint Moko-san's name! She just started her career and she's already quite well-known!"

"So I was right, it was you." Kyoko whipped her head on the doorway and saw Hiou, crossing his arms, with his manager behind him. "The only person, outside the production crew, who knew that I hate that woman was you."

"So?"

"Ha! I talked to the producer and I learned that he really doesn't like using you, but the reviews about you was good." Hiou smirked at her. "What would he probably do if I suddenly disappear right now in the middle of shooting and tell him that it was your fault?"

 _This kid! This spoiled and egotistical brat!_

"But I'll give you a choice. Resign now and I'll –"

Hiou let out a silent scream when he felt an invisible force chocking him and make it hard for him to breath.

* * *

"You will stay in Kotonami-san's place?" Ren asked. The actor called her when he finished his appointment, asking her if she's already done with hers so they can go home together.

 _"Yes... I'm sorry, it's so sudden but this brat insisted an answer from Moko-san for her behaviour. And Moko-san suggested us to come with her, to understand her... or something like that."_ Kyoko mumbled from the other line.

"I see. Alright, see you tomorrow then."

 _"Mm-mm. See you tomorrow. What time is your flight tomorrow?"_

"Eleven in the morning."

 _"I'll be home by seven, there's something I wanted to tell you."_

Ren's heart thumped. That line was one of the lines that you don't want to hear from your girlfriend. It meant two things – it's either she wanted to break up or telling him that she's pregnant. Ren don't think that it's the former, and so, the latter was the most plausible option.

 _"Corn? Are you still there?"_

The actor snapped from his thoughts. "Yes I'm still here."

 _"Alright, we will be going now."_

"Take care. I'll wait for you tomorrow."

* * *

Kyoko and Hiou were dumbfounded when they arrived at Kanae's house. Kyoko never saw lots of kids in one household before. They were coming out one after another. And Kanae was doing her best in playing around with them – mostly by throwing them around.

"A-Are they zombies?" Hiou stuttered seeing how the kids rose up and wanted to be thrown.

"S-She's playing with them... or at least that's how it looks like to me." Kyoko mumbled beside him. "So this is why she threw you when the director asked her to play with you. This is her way of playing with kids."

The child actor continue to watching how Kanae was _'playing'_ with her siblings, nieces, and nephews. It was the same on how she acted towards him.

"Acting isn't something you start with nothing. You will unconsciously showed your own private life." Kyoko commented. "From now on, I must be careful."

"Hmp! She should've explained everything to me afterwards."

"How could she do that when you already started yelling to fire her?" Kyoko narrowed her eyes on him. " _ **You**_ should've let her explain before you get all angry and threatening her."

Hiou huffed, don't want to admit that she's right... somehow.

"And the chocolates that you said that disgusting, she made it all night just for you." Kyoko glared at the kid. "I want you to apologize to her. I won't tolerate that spoiled attitude of yours."

"Fine!" Hiou crossed his arms, conceded in defeat. "But... the chocolates... they were actually... delicious..." The kid mumbled, slightly blushing.

"Pffft! Hiou-kun, you are adorable!" Kyoko giggled seeing his reaction.

 _This kid... He... Towards Moko-san..._

* * *

Ren prepared his things for his flight back to Guam, this will be **Tragic Marker** 's last stretch. He turned on the TV while waiting for Kyoko to arrive. The news was advertising about the upcoming music awards, telling the audience to vote for their favorite artists or songs in each category.

The actor's eyebrow rose when he saw few familiar names being nominated.

"I'm home!" Kyoko chimed. She placed her shoes in the shoe rack and put on her house slipper. She leaned down and gave him a peck on the lips "Hey, you waited for me?"

"Of course." Ren smiled. "So... what are you going to tell me?"

"Eh?" Kyoko was caught off guard, then she remembered. Right! "Uhm... well..." She sat beside him in the couch. Ren noticed how she fidgets on her seat, he can immediately tell that she's nervous. If Kyoko is having second thoughts whether to keep the baby or not and asked for his opinion, he wanted her to keep it. The actor already thought about it last night, about their future.

"I want you keep the baby."

"I'm going to audition for Broadway."

The couple said together.

Ren blinked. _What? Audition? EH?! So she's not pregnant?! Wait... I got excited for no reason... No, no, no, it's my fault for assuming things._

Kyoko gaped at him. _D-D-Did I heard him right?! Keep the baby? What baby?! Who's pregnant?_

"What did you say?" They are in sync again.

"No please, you go ahead. I think I misheard you or something." Kyoko suggested.

Ren's cheeks felt hot, his lips quivered before he chortled from his own misunderstanding. Kyoko was stunned seeing him laughing gleefully.

"I thought... I thought you're going to tell me that you're pregnant." Ren said between laughter.

Kyoko blushed deep-red. "Wha-What?!" She stuttered. "N-No! T-that's not it! I'm not pregnant yet!" She waved her hands, brushing-off the idea.

Ren snapped his head at her. " _'Yet'_?" He smirked. Kyoko immediately covered her mouth.

"N-N-No!" She squeaked when Ren pushed her down on the sofa.

"We can work on that." He teased.

Kyoko laughed. "No. There's a perfect time for that, but for now, I want to focus on my audition in Broadway."

"So, this time finally arrived."

She nodded. "The production team will be here in five days." She sighed and grasped his shoulders. "If... I'm lucky to be chosen and got a callback, I will be going to London, and Lilia-sama said that I will be away for at least a year."

Ren was shocked. He stared at her, slightly widening his eyes. "A... year?" He repeated.

She nodded.

"I will really miss you, that's for sure. But this is one of the things that you really wanted, and I will always love and support you in all that you do."

Her tears slowly ran thru her cheeks. "Mm..."

"Don't cry..." He softly wiped her tears.

"I am actually scared." She confessed. "This is such a big production. What if I messed up? What if I will disappoint them? What if I couldn't act the role that they will give to me? I don't want to embarrass Lilia-sama's name."

"I know you. You're the kind of person who will do her best despite of the situation. You've trained for this. You are already a great actress, and you, as a singer is already amazing, put those two together and you are already beyond compare."

Kyoko nodded.

"I'll do my very best."

* * *

"Ren-chan, this is the last stretch of **Tragic Maker** , I will follow you as soon as I can. Good luck!" Ten encouraged, they are in the airport, in the makeup trailer van where she finished transforming him into Kuon.

"Thank you, Miss Woods." He slightly bowed at her. "I'll be going now, boss."

"Composer... Kyoko-chan... Bridge Rock..." Lory mumbled.

Ren raised his eyebrow seeing the president, he looks so exhausted, it looks like was pulling an all-nighter in a game just to be defeated by the master boss repeatedly. He was mumbling on how he was being completely fooled by Kyoko for a while now.

"Darling was totally defeated today." Ten whispered to the actor. "He become worst after his meeting with Vie Ghoul."

Ren chuckled. "Well, he really hates to be the one who last to know."

Ten grinned. "Ditto!"

The actor waved his goodbye before coming out of the van. Ten went her attention to Lory, she can (figuratively) see his soul leaving him. She deeply sighed before instructing the chauffeur to drive back to the office.

During the ride, Lory's thought went back on his meeting with Vie Ghoul.

 _"When did Kyoko-chan started writing songs for you?" Lory immediately asked the band._

 _"During her on location shooting in Karuizawa for Dark Moon."_

 _Lory widened his eyes. "S-Since then?!"_

 _The band nodded._

 _The president felt the soul leaving him again and slumped back to the couch._

 _"How can you keep it from me..." He grumbled._

 _"She is our muse and we will obey all her request, and one of it is to not reveal her identity." Reino stated directly._

 _Lory immediately shot up from the couch. He felt a sense of déja vu from his words. He... He heard that phrase before. He racked his brain out to remember it and eureka!_

 _ **'I'm sorry, but we can't reveal the identity of our muse. Because we promise her.'**_

 _"Bridge Rock!" Lory suddenly blurted out, widening his eyes in realization._

 _Vie Ghoul snicker at him._

 _"Took you so long, President."_

* * *

"Guys, Takarada- _sachou_ wanted to meet us in his office after the program." Toyokawa Kojiro, Bridge Rock's manager, informed the band before the segment.

"Eh? Why?"

"Did we do something wrong?"

"I didn't remember doing something that will anger the president!"

The three slightly panicked.

"I don't think it's that." The manager said. "He just wanted to have a tea party with you."

The three looked at each other, then back at their manager.

"Tea party?"

They tilted their heads in confusion.

Lory was smirking watching the replay of Kimagure in his office.

"This three... are good actors too, to fool me like this."

It was around eight in the evening when Ruto opened to door in his office, informing him that the band has arrived.

"Yo! Ishibashi Brothers! Have a seat!"

Bridge Rock, together with their manager, gulped nervously as they obeyed their president. His cosplay was more intimidating than the other cosplays he had, tonight, he looked like a boss of some black organization with his black leather attire.

"G-G-Good evening, President." Hikaru managed to utter.

Ruto placed the cups and poured a green tea on each, together with two plates of finger sandwiches.

"First of all, congratulations on your nomination in this year's Billboard Music Awards. You did well."

The band slightly blushed and thanked him.

"It is all thanks to our muse." The leader mumbled shyly, as he and the others sip their tea.

Lory nodded. "Have you told Kyoko-chan about your nomination?"

The three spatter their hot tea, their manager was surprised at their reaction. Hikaru coughed hard, the tea went to the wrong tube of his system. The band stared at Lory in horror.

"Wha – How – " Hikaru stammered. He couldn't even complete his sentence.

Lory snickered. "Vie Ghoul called their composer as their 'muse', same as yours. And since I am someone who is gifted with omnipotence, I saw it! You have the same muse."

"Leader..." The two warily glanced at Hikaru.

Hikaru sighed, defeated.

"Yeah..."

"Leader!" The two warned him.

"Now, now, Vie Ghoul already spilled the beans." He started to explain at his worried members. "And I think it is better for Kyoko-chan if the president will know about it already. She helped us a lot, and now we even nominated for the first time. It's our time to help her."

Lory observed the band's interaction, and from what he sees, it seems that they don't know about Kyoko's past, that she once hated music. Bridge Rock then told him in detail on how Kyoko become their composer.

* * *

Saying that Kyoko was busy is understatement. She's overloaded, with the Broadway casting getting nearer; rehearsing for the live performance at music awards; Box R's taping; school work; and helping her parents in Daruma-ya, her day is like a hurricane.

 _Corn is doing his best in Guam, I must not fall behind too._ She always reminded herself.

"Kyoko-san!" Hinako called, she's in the school cafeteria for lunch when Hinako and her friends are approaching her, holding each own tray of food.

"You are always alone." One of Hinako's friends commented. "Aren't you getting along with your classmates?"

"I tried to approach and befriend them, but they were avoiding me, except for Todou-san."

"Hm. Well, you are currently co-starring in a drama." The other one mumbled.

"By the way, have you seen Tsuruga-sama's latest cover magazine? He's so coool!" Hinako suddenly squealed.

Kyoko blinked at her, these last few days, she noticed that Hinako suddenly change and become a 'Tsuruga Ren' fangirl. And her friends get along with it.

"Rigth, Kyoko-chan?" Hinako asked.

Kyoko snapped from her thougths. "Eh...? Ah...? Yes."

"As expected of Tsuruga-sama's junior!" Her friends exclaimed.

Kyoko tilted her head in confusion. _What's their game today?_ She wondered. Kyoko didn't know what's happening since she didn't have a time to asked. And from the looks of it, Hinako was forcing herself fangirling over the actor. When the students in the cafeteria is thinning, Hinako slummed her hand on the table and heaved a tired sigh.

"I sounded like an idiot going gaga over Tsuruga Ren." She grumbled.

"Ditto!" Her two friends agreed.

"Err... I've been meaning to ask you about that, Hinako-san."

The senior student narrowed her eyes at her. "Someone is tailing us and has been trying to eavesdrop on our conversation for a while now."

Kyoko's eyes widened. "Eh? Really?" She gasped. "Who?"

"It's from your class." One of her friends said.

Her heart thumped loudly.

In her class.

Tailing her.

Eavesdropping them.

She only knew one person who will do that...

Mimori.

* * *

After the last bell gone off throughout the school, Kyoko glanced at Mimori, the model was on her phone and the actress got slightly nervous. What if she's contacting Sho again, and force her to come with him? She's sure that she wouldn't be lucky like last time where Koga happened to pass by her school. She doesn't have a car nor a manager that will pick her up after school. Kyoko acted like normal, in her peripheral view, she saw her talking someone on her phone. And just when she's about to exit, a black car blocked her path.

It was Sho's car!

She leaped backwards when the backseat door opened, and the man itself descended from it.

They stared eye to eye.

"Oi, you come – "

"Kyoko-saaaan!" The singer was interrupted when someone else called her. He saw a raven-haired girl, waving at her, approaching them.

"Ahw geez! I went to your classroom but only to see it empty." She immediately clung onto her. "Let's go home together. I want to show you my Tsuruga Ren' collection~"

"H-Hinako-san." She sighed in relief. "I loved to."

Sho's ears twitched at the familiar name. He closely observed her, she's beautiful, he noticed first. Mimori told him that she's a half, well, you can't tell at first glance since her Asian features were more dominant than her western side.

"Hm? Are you perhaps, Fuwa Sho? Oh my! It's Fuwa Sho!" She exclaimed loudly, the other students looked at their direction. "Oh my god it is the real you this time! Not that look alike whom Hiro caught red-handed from trying to abduct one of our students before!"

"Shit!" He cursed silently. This girl is smart and crafty one. Sho noted. Using his celebrity charm, he smiled at her. "Yes, and I am here to pick up my friend, Kyoko."

"Oh~ you are friends with Kyoko-san?"

"Yes, because I know that she doesn't have a manager yet, I am worried." He lied between his breath.

"Hm. But, too bad, Fuwa..." She protectively pulled Kyoko behind her and glared at the pompous singer in front of her. "Kyoko-san won't be coming with you. Bye~"

She blow a flying kiss at him before she pull Kyoko away from the blond singer and into her car, where her friends and chauffeur was waiting.

* * *

"Grandma, did Kyoko-san told you what's her relationship with Fuwa Sho?" Hinako asked her grandmother during their dinner.

"Nope, not really. I only got a hunch about it, why?"

"Well, I noticed Fuwa's minion stalking Kyoko-san during lunch, and earlier, I saw him at school and I noticed that she's trying to avoid him, so I stepped in."

Lilia placed her utensils quietly and looked at her. "He approached her at school? Again?"

Hinako nodded. "And Kyoko-san was quite... scared...?"

Lilia was in deep thought. "Now that's worrisome. This has to be reported to Lory immediately and gave that girl a proper manager."

"I think so too."


	63. Chapter 63

Okamisan worriedly glanced at Kyoko as she attended the new costumers. She smiled as she asked for their orders. They added two more female part-time waitresses to help them around.

When Kyoko was ack in the kitchen, she patted the girl's back softly. "Kyoko-chan, you can rest now." She said, seeing that she's wobbling as she walked. Okamisan knew how busy her day is.

"Eh? But –"

"No buts." She interrupted. "Working hard is good, but overworking until your body drops is not." She scolded. "The audition is getting nearer, I don't want you to get sick, or all your efforts will be in vain."

Kyoko stared at her, before bowing. "Thank you mother. Then I will be going now."

"No, you can stay here, I already prepare a room for you upstairs." Her adoptive mother said. "You are alone right now, right? Ren-san is working overseas right now."

"Eh? How did you know?!" She exclaimed.

"He stopped by here before his flight and bid a goodbye." Okamisan giggled. "He's such a gentleman."

Kyoko blushed. "I-I-Is that so..."

Taisho grunted and chopped the meat with force than usual.

"Now, now, go upstairs and rest." Okamisan ushered her upstairs, and patted her head. "You worked hard Kyoko-chan, so rest now."

Kyoko bit her lips, preventing her tears from falling. She nodded, and went inside her room.

"Kyoko-chan sure is overworking herself these days, dear." Okamisan stated as she went back to the kitchen, helping her husband. "And now she's preparing to audition for a big production, and is she's lucky to be chose, she will be gone for more than a year."

Taisho grunted, he put several of the ingredients back to the fridge, which confused his assistant chef since there are still lots of orders.

"I want to help her in anyway." Okamisan mumbled.

Taisho grumbled incoherent words as he continue to work.

The next day, Kyoko blinked few times, staring at the unfamiliar ceiling, then she remember that she's in her adoptive parents' home. Yawning, she fixed her bed before heading to the bath.

"Good morning Kyoko-chan." Okamisan greeted, seeing her descended from the stairs.

"Good morning, mother father."

She took her heart in the table, and saw the prepared breakfast.

"Wow! What's the occasion? It's a feast! It's all father's specialties!" She gasped.

Okamisan giggled seeing her delighted reaction. "It's all for you Kyoko-chan, we made these for you."

"You are working a lot these days, for your dreams, and all we can help is to provide you the strength that you needed to survive your busy day." Taisho said as he place another dish on the table.

He slightly smiled at Kyoko. "So eat up, okay? I won't forgive you if I see leftovers in your plate."

Kyoko beamed at them.

"Yes!"

* * *

"Lory, I want you to give that girl a proper manager that can act as her bodyguard too." Lilia went to meet Lory first thing in the morning to discuss about Kyoko's wellness.

Lory raised his eyebrow at her.

"I already thought about that Lila, and I'm still looking for someone that's skilful, trustworthy, and reliable like Yashiro-san." He said, his assistant put an air purifier for his cigar in the table. "Mako needed a manager, the poor guy, managing all his schedule alone."

"It seems that Yashiro-san is free these days, why don't you temporarily assign him to Kyoko-chan while you are still looking for a permanent one?" Lilia suggested, she murmured a 'thank you' when Ruto place a cup of tea for her. "At least there's someone who can drive her from school."

Lory waved his hands. "Yashiro-kun can't drive."

The veteran singer-actress gasped in shock. "HUUUUH?! The super manager of your super actor has a super flaw?!" Lory nodded. "Idiot! Take him to a driving school immediately."

"Geez... Calm down Lilia." He softly chuckled. "Yashiro-kun already take the initiative to enrol. He wanted to surprise Ren when he get back from his job overseas."

"Well... I will find someone for her." Lilia put the cup the down. "Now for the other reason why I am here."

Lory has a worried look as he listened to her.

"Why is he bothering her? And you mean this is the second time? When was the first?" He asked incredulously.

"Few months back, that viral photo circulating online about Fuwa Sho look alike."

"I thought it was just a look alike?"

"Do you really believe that? Lory, I know you are eccentric, but not stupid." Lilia sighed. "Hinako secretly asked Koga who that girl was, and he confirmed that it was indeed Kyoko-chan."

"This is worrisome indeed." Lory mumbled.

Ruto interrupted, informing them that Kyoko has arrived. Kyoko slowly entered the office, shocked when she saw Lilia was there too.

"Good morning President, Lilia-sama." She greeted. She took the couch opposite to Lilia. Ruto placed another cup of tea for her.

"Kyoko-chan, Lilia reported that Fuwa was bothering you again at school?" Lory asked directly.

The actress blanched and slowly glanced at her mentor, who was calmly sipping her tea.

"Why is he following you around? Did he has a grudge against you or something?" He pressed on.

Kyoko immediately shook her head. "I don't know..."

"Then is he wary of your presence? Like you hold a dirt on him, and afraid that you will expose it someday?"

Kyoko remained silent. Lilia looked at her, and judging from her expression, she won't say anything.

She sighed.

"I think you need tell him the truth Kyoko-chan. Fuwa's idée fixe towards you already become troublesome. Especially since he has an eye in your class."

Kyoko starts crying, clenching her hands on her lap. Shaking her head she said.

"I don't want to sabotage his career." She sobbed. "Sho loves to sing. His career is all what he has now. I can still handle it for now. He's only restless because he's no longer the number one. I still believe in his talent deep within him... I know..." She clenched her hands. "I know Sho can still do better than this. I'm not losing all hopes that I have in him."

"No wonder why he took advantage of you." Lilia mumbled. "You are too good to be true Kyoko-chan. You are the one who put him at the top."

"What do you mean exactly?" Lory confusedly asked the two.

Lilia glanced at Kyoko, the girl was covering her face as she cried.

"To make it short, Kyoko-chan was Fuwa Sho's composer when he just started his career." Lilia glared at Lory, her expression darkened when she saw his shocked state. "Wait... Didn't you do a background check on her? How could you missed such information idiot!"

She smacked him back to his senses.

* * *

Lilia felt nostalgic as she walked in LME's hallway, it was the same as back then when she first entered the agency.

"Excuse me, where can I find the LoveMe Section?" She asked the random employee.

The employee tilted her head. "Ah, the pink section. Fifth door in the next third corner to the left."

"Thank you." She kindly smile at the employee before heading to the said section. "Why would Lory put the section in a secluded part?" She mumbled to herself.

Lilia was worried about Kyoko, she was still crying as she left the president's office earlier. She wanted to check the girl's state personally. After her meeting with Lory, the man decided to meet up with the Akatoki's President himself. If it will take some time before Kyoko will have a proper manager, then at least, they can put leash around the singer.

She was quite thankful that Sasaki Hana, her grandniece, called Hinako informing her about Fuwa Sho's unusual instruction to his so called 'girlfriend' to follow Kyoko around the school whenever she's with Hinako.

Lilia smirked. That boy really have guts, she thought, to have Hana working for him as composer.

Lilia already saw the section's room from afar.

She knocked but no one answered, she raised her eyebrow, Lory told her that she might be in LoveMe Section. She's about to leave when she heard something. She tried to open to door, hoping that it's unlock.

"Ah, so you are going to audition?" Lilia saw Kanzaki Mako chatting with Kyoko. The actress nodded. "And this is your audition piece?" Kyoko nodded. "Then let's practice together, it's a duet, I'll sing Chris' part."

"Are you sure? Aren't you busy?"

Mako waved off. "It's alright, I am free for now. Although my voice is not suited for theatre, it will be more effective if you have a practice partner."

Kyoko smiled at him. "Thank you." Kyoko then played the instrumental song from her tablet.

 **You are sunlight and I, moon**

 **Joined by the gods of fortune**

 **Midnight and high noon**

 **Sharing the sky**

 **We have been blessed**

 **You and I**

Kyoko raised her eyebrow at her supposed to be practice partner, the music still on, but Mako was just staring at her. She snapped her fingers on his eyes.

"Kanzaki-san, it's already past your turn."

Mako coughed and glanced anywhere but her face to hide his blush. "I'm sorry, I got distracted." He mumbled shyly. "Let's start from the beginning again."

Kyoko replayed the song, and sung her part.

 **You are here like a mystery**

 **I'm from a world that's so different**

 **From all that you are**

 **How in the light of one night**

 **Did we come so far?**

Kyoko clapped her hands. "Amazing! As expected of you Kanzaki-san."

Mako sheepishly scratched his head, smiling at her. "Thank you."

"It seems that I have nothing to worry about at the audition." The two were startled when they saw Lilia entered the room. "You practiced well, Kyoko-chan."

"Lilia-sama!"

"Miss L!"

Kyoko and Mako exclaimed respectively.

The veteran glanced at Mako. "How about to audition on it too, Makkun?"

Mako shook his head, waving his hands. "No, no, no. Thank you but I'm not interested in Broadway, it's not my field, unlike you and Kyoko-san."

"Hm, is that so... Well, as long as you focused in the things that you love then I won't force you." Lilia sighed then looked at Kyoko. "Don't forget to meet me later at 2PM, okay?"

Kyoko nodded. "Yes, Lilia-sama."

"Makkun." She glanced at the other person in the room.

"Zen already called me Miss L, we will start the recording later."

"Good."

With that, she left the room.

* * *

Japan's entertainment world are all buzzing at the arrival of one of the most internationally famous production team. Despite the heat, the reporters and media all waited in the airport for their arrival. To think that Japan will be their last stop in Asia to find suitable casts. Many singers and actors took this opportunity and were planning to audition.

And you can't talk about Broadway without mentioning Japan's pride – Lilia Brown.

The hotel's press room was packed as they waited for the team to arrive. They allowed to have a press conference before the casting in three days. Lilia greeted the team in their suite room in Imperial Hotel.

"By the way, are you serious in giving the role during the first casting?" Lilia asked the director dubiously.

He nodded. "Actually, we already have most of the cast, but we lack **Kim** and **Ellen**."

"So you traveled all around Asia just to find actors to fit for those roles?!" She exclaimed unbelievably.

"Yes, and we are all exhausted Lilia!" He grumbled.

"And this country is our last hope."

Lilia heaved a sigh. "Oh well, whatever. I will only watch you."

"It's a shame that you decline to be in this production, Lilia."

Lilia smiled at them. "Now, now, the seniors must give way to the young ones."

"Miss L is betting her pride in one of her students." Said one of the crew. "Kennedy told us."

"That guy, really." She scoffed.

"Oh, then how many of your grandchildren will audition?"

Lilia gave them a meaningful grin, shrugging she said. "Who knows?"

"Come on Miss L, don't be stingy~"

"No, no, I won't." Lilia waved her finger. "I won't tell you. I don't want you to look at them differently and make a bias decision just because they are related to me, or because they are my students. I want you to fairly judge them all, okay?"

"Okaaay~"

The camera flashes almost blinded the team when the media clicking their camera non-stop upon entering the press room.

"Director, what made you decide to make Japan as your last Asian stop for the production?"

"Because one, it's been a while since I met a Japanese cast; second, I want to see what the young ones are made of."

The media scribbled and translate as fast as they can in their laptops.

"What makes this casting different from the other?" Asked the other one.

"Actually, unlike the other casting that we've done where we give the role during the second audition, this time, the role will be given during the first casting. And the call back will be the start of the rehearsal."

Everyone gasped. The other member of the team, nodded in confirmation.

"So I want you" He stared directly at the camera. "To those who wanted to audition, to give us all you've got, okay?"

Kyoko widened her eyes as she watched the live conference from her tablet, she's in Box R's set and the director called for a break just to watch the said conference.

 _WWWHHHHAAAAAT?!_ Kyoko mentally screamed. _NOOO WAAAAYYY!_

The press conference was seen by most, if not all, singers, actors, and aspiring talents across the country.

"Are they really serious?!" Hinako gasped as she watched the press conference in the school cafeteria. "The call back is the start of rehearsal?!"

"You can do it, Hina!" Her friends cheered beside her.

"Broadway sounds cool but scary!"

"They will watch you live as you sing and act, there's no room for mistakes."

"The show must go on until the curtain closes."

"Are you going to give it a shot?"

"No way! That is such a big production! It's out of my league."

The cafeteria filled with chattering as the press conference ended.

* * *

Kyoko and Hinako left together after their meeting with Lilia in Hase Music Entertainment – the recording company that Lilia Brown established and founded thirty-five years ago, specializing as the music publisher label for international musicians who wanted to have a breakthrough career in Japan, and vice versa.

And it was until few years ago, it became one of LME's affiliated music labels.

"Hinako-san, I'm just curious, why you didn't sign a contract under LME?"

"Hm? Well... I want to be in a place where grandma's name won't put too much pressure on me." The girl smiled. "And HoriPro is a nice place for that."

"Oh, you're in the same agency as Koga-san!"

"Yup~"

Kyoko wasn't surprise with that since HoriPro is dubbed as the country's home for voice actors, and Hinako is recognized one of the sought out voice actress and OST singer, whether it will be in a drama, movie, or anime, she's one of the top-picked singers when it comes to soundtracks. And she's more focused in theatrical acting than the other.

"Kyoko-san, I'll stop by in Studio J first." Hinako said, pointing at the hallway.

"Oh… okay, see you to –"

"Kyaa!"

Kyoko grunted when someone bumped onto her. The other girl kept on apologizing as Kyoko helped her on her things, which is mostly score sheets. She heard Hinako sighed deeply before helping them.

"How many times do I have to tell you to use a binder for your compositions?" She scolded.

The girl looked up gasped. "Hina-nee."

"You know her?" Kyoko couldn't help but asked.

"Yeah... she's my second cousin." She handed her score sheets and other papers to her, before helping her to stand. "She's Sasaki Hana." She introduced.

Kyoko tilted her head. Recalling where she heard the name before.

"She's a composer." Hinako informed seeing her expression.

"Ah! **'Alone Again'** by Iki Yona!" Kyoko snapped her fingers in recognition. "Last year's Song of the Year, and several awards!"

"Y-Y-Yes." Hana stuttered. "B-But it's because the singer is talented that why it w-won."

"The singer might be the one who get more the credits, but without a composer behind it, then the singer has nothing to sing, unless she's a singer-composer." She mumbled the last part.

Sasaki Hana gaped before blushing.

"I'm Kyoko, nice to meet you." She bowed.

"Nice to meet you too, Kyoko-nee."

"Why are you here anyway?" Hinako asked Hana.

"I'm going to meet Zen-nii here."

"Ah, then let's go together, I'm heading to Studio J where he was with Shibata-sensei." Hinako turned to Kyoko. "See you tomorrow Kyoko-san."

Kyoko waved. "See you."

Sasaki Hana watched Kyoko's retreating back as she entered the elevator. She remembered what Kyoko said about composers, she felt heartbeat on her chest.

"Hina-nee... what's this itchy and tingling sensation I am feeling?"

Hinako looked at her as if she sprouted another head.

"Err... Love...?"

Hana kept the smile on her face as they head to Studio J.

* * *

"S-Sorry for the intrusion." Hana bowed when they enter the studio. Shibata Hiroto watched the hired musicians assembling the instrument in the recording room. They are preparing for Kanzaki Mako's recording later.

Hinako sighed and softly slapped her back. "I told you to straight up and speak with confidence."

"B-B-B –"

"There you are again with your stuttering." She scolded.

"Well, if it isn't Hinako and Hana-chan." The director hugged the two ladies. "What brings you here?" He asked.

"I here to meet Zen-nii." Hana answered. "I have something to consult."

Hinako shrugged. "Just passing by."

The door opened, revealing the composer Mizuno Zen and Kanzaki Mako.

"Yo!" The singer greeted. "Hana-chan! Hinako-chan!" He excitedly exclaimed seeing the two.

"Makkun!" The ladies greeted.

"Zen-nii, I want to ask for your opinion about this." Hana handed him the score sheets. Shibata Hiroto, Kanzaki Mako, and Hinako peeked on it curiously.

Zen nodded in contentment as he read the score. "The music looks good. Whose composer are you now?"

Everyone has their eyes on Hana, who starts sweating, feeling uncomfortable under their gaze.

"F-F-Fuwa –"

"WHAAAAT?!" They all exclaimed. Hana flinched, they didn't even let her finish.

Zen shook the director's shoulders, demanding for answers. "Sensei, why did you let her become his composer?!"

"You know how pompous that guy is!" Hinako seconded.

"You even have doubts that he's the one who wrote his debut songs!" Mako joined in.

Zen nodded vigorously, agreeing at Mako. "That's right! He will only treat her like a finger food and chow her in one go!"

Shibata Hiroto sweat dropped at their outburst. Well, he reacted the same too, so he really can't blame them.

"W-W-Wait –" Hana tried to explain herself.

"Now, now, calm down guys." He stated. "I was against it at first, but Hana-chan insisted"

The three whipped their heads at the girl.

"Hana." Zen growled authoritatively.

"I'm so s-s-sorry!" She bowed deeply. "Forgive me! I just... I just what to bring back the old F-F-Fuwa Sho!"

Everyone tilted their heads in confusion. ...HUH...?

"F-F-Fuwa Sho used to sing songs t-that have feelings." Hana continue explaining. "I-I-I mean, his songs used to be c-c-carefree! It has freedom. B-B-But gradually, he changed. H-H-He's no longer the Fuwa S-S-Sho that I-I-I used to listen to. That's why I want to b-b-bring him back, the Fuwa Sho from two years ago."

They all stared at her. Uncomfortable silence reigning in the room.

"People change." Hinako was the first one to break the silence. "So as he. Just like what Taylor Swift said, the old Fuwa Sho that you admire is dead."

Hana gasped. "D-D-Don't say that Hina-nee. He's not! That's why the music that I wrote has closely the same genre, rhythm, and 'feeling' from his o-o-old songs."

Zen heaved a sigh as he looked at the score sheets again. Indeed, the notes have the same genre as the singer's debut songs and albums.

"If that's the reason why you insist to be his composer, then I understand."

"Sensei..." Hana gasped in delight. "Thank –"

"But" He immediately cut her off. "There's someone I wanted you to meet. I want you to learn something from her."

Hana cocked her head to the side. "Who...?"

"LME's Kyoko-san." He smirked.

Mizuno Zen and Hinako looked at him confusedly, while Mako grinned in understanding.

Hinako furrowed her eyebrow in confusion. "Kyoko-san...?"

"Kyoko-nee...?" Hana whispered.

"Who...?" Zen confusedly asked the two.

Mako starts laughing.

* * *

 **Sun and Moon** \- performed by: _Miss Saigon Original Casts_

 **[A/N]**

I will rewrite several chapters in this story, starting from Chapter 1.

 **xOxO**

\- BSOL


	64. Chapter 64

Fuwa Sho knocked on the president's door before entering, he bowed in respect.

"Good morning, sir."

"Have a seat, Sho-san."

The singer obeyed. Early in the morning when Sho received a call from their president's secretary telling him that he wanted to meet him first thing in the morning. Sho racked his brain from all the things he did from the last few weeks, if he did something that will compromise the agency's name.

"I will assigned you a new driver." Akamatsu Tokiya announced. "And Aki-san will also be Mimi-san's manager." He said, referring to their newly debuted idol-model.

"What?!" Sho gasped. "But –"

"Sho-san, Takarada-san met me last night, and he voiced a concerned regarding your stalking behaviour towards Kyoko-san." Sho paled at the dangerous glint in his eyes. "What is your relationship with that girl? Takarada-san will start investigating Kyoko-san's background and her relationship with you."

Sho's eyes widened.

His stomach churned.

He panicked.

His distressed was visible in his eyes.

His president noticed it. "The more you stalk her, the more they wanted to dig up her connection with you. So tell me right here, right now, what's your relationship with her?" He asked sternly.

Sho's hands were sweaty, and he can his heart pounding on his chest. _What kind of story should I tell him? It's not like she's my ex or something._ He mentally smirked when an idea came to his mind.

"She's... she's my ex-girlfriend." He started. Akamatsu Tokiya was stunned, he didn't expect that. "It's not like I did something to her or anything... she's my ex-girlfriend, we constantly fighting because she's jealous of Shoko-san. And then I saw her getting fascinated with Tsuruga Ren, she broke up with me, telling me that she will enter show business to get close of him, to use his popularity and to become Japan's top rated actress. It... It was her dream." Sho tried his best to sound sad, sniffing an invisible tears away. "I was checking on her every once in a while because I'm worried!" He exclaimed. "I don't want her to become one of Tsuruga-san's victims who fell for his looks."

Sho tried to explain to their president as much as he could, that he's only concerned about her well-being and not some creepy stalker.

 _I won't let you have it your way Kyoko! If you are going to pull me down, I'm dragging you with me!_

He mentally seethed, his fist clenching under the table.

* * *

Cain yawned openly, rubbing his ears showing no interest at the director's instructions.

"Oi! Are you listening? Are you ignoring us again? Don't give us a petty excuse like your sister is not here to translate, you can't understand the words we were saying." Murasame lashed out.

Cain glared at him. "My little sister has gone home and I am bored, so let's wrap this up already. Don't you all want to leave too?"

"You pervert!" Murasame exclaimed disgustingly.

He chuckled softly. "Why won't you just say it? Since the whatshisname male lead was an Emmental Cheese brain actor, you can't do it, can you?" He smirked at Murasame, which angered the actor furiously.

"Ha! Just look what Japanese actors can do, you pervert! You second rate actor!" He stomped his way to the director, muttering curses about a certain pervert.

* * *

Kyoko woke up early in the morning, she couldn't sleep, 'cause today is finally the audition day. She went to shower after fixing her bed, she put on a simple blue blouse and denim pants, with a strap sandal.

She's blowing her hair in the living room while watching the morning news and talks about today's audition. Finishing up, she combed her hair and turned off the TV, getting her pouch from the couch, she turned off the lights in their room before locking the door, and the door beeped indicating that it was totally locked up.

She went to the elevator, politely greeting the other people riding on it, there are celebrity, politicians, and the like. The ride was silent until they reached the ground floor.

A concierge called a taxi for her.

"Thank you." She smiled at him.

"Have a nice day, ma'am." The concierge closed the door for her.

Kyoko stopped by in Daruya-ma to have breakfast, her parents told her that they will prepare her favourite dishes, and Kyoko could never be grateful. During breakfast, she told her parents that if ever, she will be accepted, she will be gone for a while, and they encouraged her to do her best, telling her not worry about them since they already have enough part timers.

Kyoko excessively apologized.

The theatre was packed with people who wanted to audition, most of them are already well-known in music industry, they were here hoping for a huge break in their career.

One of the organizers handed her a paper to fill up, she write her name, agency, and her work history, after attaching a picture on it, she handed it back to them and they gave her a sticker number.

When she entered the waiting room, she already few people inside.

"Kyoko-san." Hinako waved from the corner. She's earlier than her. Kyoko went to her and took the vacant seat next to her. "Good morning."

The door opened and a girl wearing fashionable outfit entered. She glanced around and her eyes locked at Hinako, she smirked.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Hinako. Are you going to use your grandmother's influence to get the role?" She sneered. "Oh, but I don't mind you being my understudy. You are aiming for the lead role right? But unfortunately, there's only one lead role, and it's going to be mine."

Kyoko felt a sense of deja vu. She already saw this kind of encounter during the Curara audition. But this time, it was different, 'cause Hinako is ready to fight head on.

Hinako stood up, crossing her arms, raising her eyebrows at her. "Sorry to burst your bubble Chiyo, but even without using grandma's name, I can still grasp this role, because unlike you, I have real talent." She smirked. "Unlike the producers that you've met so far who easily bend with the cash that you offer, they are not cheap."

The girl named Chiyo fumed. "Just you watch Hinako! I'm going to wipe that smirk in your face! I'm going to beat you with my talent!"

"Bring it on. But, don't solely focused your sights on me, I am not the only strong contender in this room. It might gave you a shock when you realize that you are beaten by someone other than me."

Chiyo flipped her hair.

"As if!"

* * *

"Are we going to start the audition? Naoki still hasn't arrived!" One of the producers asked the director.

"It's alright, Naoki arrived last night and he's staying in different hotel. He's on his way."

The crew sighed in relief. They were checking the piano for any off keys and setting up the camera, they're going to document everything.

"The B# is off key." They all jumped when they heard a voice from behind, and there, they saw Nishinotoin Naoki standing in the doorway, with a cup of on the go coffee on hand. He yawned. "Argh! I'm still sleepy." He grumbled.

"Naoki!" They all exclaimed.

"Idiot, don't scared us like that."

"Yeah, yeah..." He fumbled into his bag to find his tuning fork, carefully tuning the ground piano.

"I thought you're going to be late." The director stated.

"We couldn't let that happen could we? No matter how painful my jet lag is." He mumbled, concentrating on his task.

"That's right, since you are the Music Director."

"Aren't you going to tell us why you decided to come later?" They asked.

"I don't want to appear in Japanese media."

"Why? Aren't you a Japanese yourself? Didn't you miss your country? Or maybe someone from your past, like your first love or ex?"

Naoki momentarily paused before resuming. "Not really." He mumbled. He played the keys and nodded in satisfaction when he didn't hear any off keys.

"Let's start so we can end early." The Music Director announced, gulping the remaining coffee from his cup. Naoki took the seat in front of the piano.

The staff reviewed the auditionees' data, all of them have an experience in singing at least except for one.

"Hey, this two girls didn't write their full names." One of the staffs said, showing Kyoko and Hinako's papers. "And this girl didn't have a singing career. She's an actress though." He said, waving Kyoko's paper.

"Hm. Interesting." The director hummed.

The staffs called them one by one and let them sing both Kim and Ellen songs. They gave passing comments while listening to the auditionees.

Not bad.

Okay.

Shrugging while saying 'so-so'

"Miss Hinako, please enter the room."

Hinako startled when she heard the speaker in the waiting room.

"Good luck, Hinako-san." She pumped her fist.

"Mm! I'm going first."

Hinako knocked on the door. "I'm sorry for the intrusion." She said in English.

"You have an impressive resume Miss Hinako. Mind telling us why you didn't write your full name?" The director asked.

"Oh that! It's because I am known only by that name. I mean, we can use stage names, right?"

The director blinked before smiling. "Of course."

Naoko gave her two score sheets. "You will sing this for the role of Kim, and this, for the role of Ellen. You will sing these two so we can decide which role suits you better."

Hinako nodded. Naoki starts playing the piano.

 **"You are sunlight and I moon**

 **Joined by the gods of fortune**

 **Midnight and high noon**

 **Sharing the sky**

 **We have been blessed, you and I..."**

Naoki sang Chris' part, and they duet in the end. They producers, directors, and staffs, clapped their hands.

"Whoa! Amazing. As expected from the OST Princess."

Hinako blushed. "Thank you."

"Now for Ellen's part."

* * *

Kyoko was fidgeting, the other auditionees are the same as her too. She was taking several calm breaths when her phone vibrated, she fumbled in her bag for her phone.

She smiled when she saw who the sender was.

 **From:** Corn~

 **Subject:** Good Luck, Sweetheart

 **Message:**

I read the news that today is the day! Don't be nervous, you already prepared yourself for this day. Do your best! You can do it!

Kyoko took a deep sigh. Smiling to herself as she typed her reply, she almost dropped her phone when she heard the speaker calling her name.

She almost stumble on her way to the music room.

"G-G-Good morning." She bowed politely. "I am Kyoko."

The producers, directors, and staffs blinked at her.

"Ah! The actress!" The director exclaimed. Kyoko nodded shyly being called an 'actress', she also noticed Hinako in the room waved at her, giving her a thumbs up.

Naoki gave her the same instructions as Hinako earlier.

 **"You are sunlight and -"**

"Stop, stop." Naoki interjected. "Too high. Your starting notes are too high." He sang the first notes himself. "You are sunlight and thy moon~ like that, got it?"

Kyoko nodded. "Yes, sir." She closed her eyes, composing herself. She rushed it a little.

 **"You are sunlight and I moon**

 **Joined by the gods of fortune**

 **Midnight and high noon**

 **Sharing the sky**

 **We have been blessed, you and I~~"**

Hinako slowly widened her eyes, gaping, this the first time she heard Kyoko sing. She now understand why her grandmother took a lot of time training her, she now sees what her grandma saw in Kyoko.

She's an amazing singer. Hinako saw how the producers' expressions after hearing Kyoko, they are now conflicted about the role distribution.

"Now for Ellen's part. Have you watched the original play?" He asked, then Kyoko nodded. "Good, that's the next piece." Naoki changed the scores and starts playing the piano.

 **"Now that I've seen her**

 **There's no way to hide**

 **She is not some fling from long ago**

 **Now that I've seen her**

 **I know why he lied**

 **And I think it was better when I didn't know"**

The producers were listening intently, they didn't make any remarks until she was done. There was seconds of silence before they clapped their hands.

"Amazing, she nailed both roles."

"This is getting harder, Miss Hinako was the same too."

"Miss Kyoko, please join Miss Hinako in the table until the audition is done."

"Yes director." Kyoko went to the same table as the rave-haired girl.

"That was nicely done, Kyoko-san!" Hinako exclaimed, making high five with her. "I now understand grandmother."

Kyoko blushed, thanking the girl. The two observed the other auditionees, even professional singers couldn't get pass to the producers' standard.

And now, it was that girl's turn, whom Hinako called Chiyo earlier. She has an amazing voice, and the producers thought so too, she joined the two of them, Chiyo raised her eyebrow seeing Kyoko.

She was about to say a sarcastic remark when the producer clapped, getting their attention.

"The three of you rose above the other who auditioned, and as you have known, we were looking for two characters – **Kim** and **Ellen**. For the next part, I want to pair the three of you, switching roles until we can see what role fits you the most."

Chiyo raised her hand. "But there are three of us, so the extra person will be eliminated?"

The producer shook his head. "The other person will become an understudy."

The three ladies were stunned.

"Okay first, we have Miss Hinako and Miss Kyoko, in front please."

The two aforementioned ladies stepped in front.

"You're going to act the scene Room 317, Miss Hinako will be **Kim** and Miss Kyoko will be **Ellen** , and then, you will switch role after."

The two nodded.

"Ready." The producer signalled Naoki on the piano.

 **"Good evening ma'am"**

 **"Don't turn the bed yet"**

 **"I'm not the maid"**

 **"What do you want then?"**

Chiyo gaped as she watched two acted and singing at the same, she already knew about Hinako's talent in stage plays, but the unknown woman was not for a first timer, she rivalled Hinako's acting, her diction is perfect too, with no hint of foreign accent. When they switched the role of Kim and Ellen, she's perfect on it too, it was as if she trained herself to death for this role.

 _Kyoko... Why I haven't seen her name in the charts?_ Chiyo wondered as she watched the girl blushed as the producers compliment her.

"Miss Chiyo, please paired up with Miss Hinako." One of the producers instructed.

The girl stood up.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, newbie."

She hissed at Kyoko's ear when she passed by her.

* * *

"Miss Kyoko is best suited for the role of Kim, and Miss Hinako for Ellen's role, then having Miss Chiyo as understudy for Ellen's role." The director voiced out.

"Naoki, what's your thought about it?" One of the producers prompted.

"Hm? Well, if you are talking about vocals, I agree with the director, but I'm afraid this is Miss Kyoko's first theatre act, she's an actress but theatre is different from TV acting, you can't make mistake and I saw earlier that she's quite nervous, that's why I go for Miss Hinako as **Kim** , she got the vocals and experience."

"Hm. That's a good reasoning." The director scanned Kyoko's profile. "We found a diamond in this small country."

"Indeed." The producer agreed. "Japan is a country to be reckoned with when it comes to raw talent."

"But isn't she a little bit familiar? I mean, her eyes... it reminded me of someone." One of the staff peeked on the paper, they all tilted their heads, and they all thought that she's familiar after seeing her for the first time earlier, but they can't point it out.

They snapped on their thoughts when they heard the piano.

"Ah!" They all exclaimed. They slowly glanced at their music director who was idly playing the piano.

"Seriously? Naoki?"

"Maybe it's a common traits of Japanese having one or two similar features."

"Hm. That maybe so."

Naoki, sensing that there are few pairs of eyes staring at him looked up and saw the crew looking at him, he raised his eyebrows.

"What?" He asked curiously.

"Nothing." The director chirruped, the others avoided his eyes. "So, do we agree for the role distribution?"

"Yup!" They all chorused.

* * *

The director called the three aspiring teens.

"We are really, really having a hard time discussing about the roles. You three are great, but there are only two roles to be filled." The director started. He can see that the three were anxious about the result.

"Miss Kyoko," the said girl straightened up. "You really surprised us, having zero experience in theatre then you suddenly leaped in Broadway, you are amazing. We love your guts, that's why we wanted you to experience first what Broadway is all about, before grasping a lead role."

"Eh?" Kyoko stared in confusion, Hinako gasped, knowing where the director is going to.

"We would love you play the role of **Ellen**."

Kyoko's chest heaved a breath. Is this really happening?

They all panicked when they saw tears coming from her. She must've been hurt that she didn't get the main role. "It doesn't mean that you are inferior or something but we wanted you to know that Broadway is different from the acting that you –"

"I'm so happy." Kyoko softly sobbed. "I thought I couldn't get a role seeing the other two who are better and more experienced than me." The director softly smiled, and the staff handed her a tissue. Kyoko bowed deeply. "Thank you so much for this opportunity director, I will play the role in the best way that I can."

"Yes, we are looking forward to it." He glanced at the other two. "Now for the role of Kim."

Hinako's heart was pounding, she never thought that Kyoko will get **Ellen** 's part, but she was relief. Her heart skipped when the director looked at her.

"Miss Hinako, we are looking forward in your portrayal of **Kim**."

"Yes, director!"

"Hinako-san, you did it!" Kyoko immediately hugged the girl. "Congratulations!"

"Miss Chiyo, you will be Ellen's understudy."

The last girl fumed with anger, does it mean her talent is lower than that newbie?! She can't let it go like this! But she didn't voiced her frustrations, she only nodded, albeit, stiffly.

"Then see you in London in three months' time."

"Why so late?" Hinako asked.

"You are still high school students, and most of the casts have an existing projects that needed to be finished. I want you all to finish your current projects and your final exams here in Japan, before starting the rehearsal."

Both Kyoko and Hinako nodded in understanding.

Final exams first!


	65. Chapter 65

Kyoko entered Daruma-ya still in daze. After the audition, she went straight to her parents' place. She felt like she's walking in cloud nine, it was still unreal to her.

"Kyoko-chan welcome back! How was it?" Her adoptive mother asked. Kyoko didn't answer, she only stared at her. "Are you alright? What about the audition?"

"I got in." She whispered dazzlingly. "I got in." She repeated. "I got the role!" She finally exclaimed, hugging the middle-aged woman, crying on her shoulders. "I couldn't believe it! I got the role!"

Okamisan softly patted her back. "Good luck, Kyoko-chan."

The costumers were confused when they heard Kyoko sobbing in the kitchen.

"Taisho, did something happen to Kyoko-chan?"

The middle-aged man slightly smiled. "Yes, but it's something good. You can order our specialties today." The costumers cheered happily. Taisho cooked his specialties for his loyal customers.

Kyoko helped them serving the costumers even though okamisan told her it's no longer needed. But the girl insisted, she wanted to help them as much as she can since she will be gone for a long time.

"Kyoko-chan, did you finally have a lead role in TV?" One of the costumers asked.

"No, it's also supporting role, and it's not on TV."

"Not in TV? Then it must be something big since Taisho decided to cooked his once a month specialties."

Kyoko smiled at them. "Yes, it is indeed big."

"Good luck, Kyoko-chan!" They all cheered.

Kyoko was overwhelmed with emotions, she tear up again.

"Thank you."

* * *

Nishinotoin Naoki was riding in the bullet train, he's on the way to Kyoto. The Miss Saigon crew already went back to London, but he decided to stay for few more days. Naoki first destination was Kyoto, its not his birthplace or something, it just that, it's a special place for him, it's a special place for him, and there are lots of memories – good and bad.

He was staring at the faded wallet sized picture on his hand. He softly smiled remembering his younger years.

Naoki checked in in a ryokan, before strolling the place. He went walked to the restaurants that he used to go, some of them remained but of most them already gone. His feet brought him in a familiar apartment complex, his feet was trembling, but he decided to go inside. He went to the elevator and pressed the floor number that he used to visit few years ago.

Naoki breathed when elevator opened, his feet still know where to go, he stopped in front of a familiar room number. He knew, he knew that she no longer lives there, but he can't help the tears on his eyes as he remember the time he spent with her, in that same room, the last time he saw her, the last words that he said to her, and the confused look on her face.

"Sae-chan... I'm sorry..."

He whispered at the door, repeating his parting words from seventeen years ago.

* * *

Ren, in his original visual, was smiling when he read Kyoko's report about the outcome of the audition. He was so proud of her, and it only motivates him to work harder.

"It seems that you are in good mood, Ren-chan." Ten teased, seeing the actor's mood. It was quite late and they are on the way to the president's place.

"I received a good news."

"Oh~ from whom I wonder?"

Ren only smiled at her. "Let's hurry in meeting the boss, I want to go home now."

"Sure thing~" Ten stepped on the gas and speed up.

Ren watched the scenery outside, even its already quite late, the city of Tokyo is still busy. He glanced at the paper bag beside him, he knew it's already late, he was already passed the time where men usually give White Day Gifts, but he just received the personalized item that ordered just for her.

He couldn't wait to get home and finally give it to her.

Ruto opened the president's ornamented door for him, Ten immediately enthusiastically greeted Lory, but the president was focused on the screen.

"Is there a new romance drama going on?" Ten asked Ruto curiously.

The butler shook his head. "No. It's a counselling show that even people from showbiz occasionally consult seriously."

"Oh, since when did darling get interested in a show like that?"

"I think the boss is more interested at one of guest lawyers than the show itself."

Ten watched the show with Ren, while Lory still engrossed in the show.

"Eh?" Ren softly gasped when he read the names of one of the guest lawyers. "Boss... this is... she's..."

"Is it that you don't have a child?! You never experienced anything like labour pains and childbirth, have you?!"

There was a dramatic paused, the lawyer stared at the camera with her stoic and cold demeanour.

Lory frowned, waiting on what she's going to say next.

 _"Certainly, I do not have a child."_

Ren cursed under his breath. "I'm going home, I'll talk to you tomorrow, boss." He announced before leaving the office even before changing his look to 'Tsuruga Ren'

Ten looked at the open door and the TV confusedly. "What happened to Ren-chan?"

"I hope Kyoko-chan is not watching this, but... this the worst." Lory mumbled worriedly.

"Eh? Don't tell me... this woman is Kyoko-chan's mother...?"

Lory only sighed in response.

* * *

Kyoko was in the living room, working on her homework when she decided to turn on the TV, she's about to change the channel when she heard a very familiar voice, her hands were shaking, she could move, all she needed was to click the remote to change the channel but she couldn't even do that.

Her body was frozen, and her eyes glued on the screen.

 _"For me who hasn't become a mother, even if I can imagine your pain and frustration, I can't share them."_

Her biological mother's denial was ringing on her hears and she didn't heard the rest of what she have said. Kyoko was breathing heavily.

 _Is this really happening? Did my mother really denied my existence to national TV? Why?_ Kyoko bitterly as she hold her tears back.

She slumped on the floor. Silently screaming.

That's the scene Ren witnessed when he arrived home. His heart was broken seeing the person he loves has her heart broken by her own mother. He slowly approached and patted her head.

"Hey... I'm home..." He whispered softly.

Kyoko's eyes snapped open. Her lips quivered, her tears start falling from her eyes. "C-Coorn..." She choked out, she finally broke down.

Ren immediately brought the girl on his arms and let her cry. Kyoko wailed on his arms, and Ren takes it all, he softly rubbed her back and kissed her hair. She was hurting so much, and all he can give is support, she needed him the most now. He was grateful that he decided to finish the shooting early, if he was a day or two late, who knows what will happen to her.

"Just cry, sweetheart. Let it all out." He encouraged. "I know it hurts, but I am here, I won't leave you."

He felt Kyoko gripped his shirt tighter, and cried harder.

* * *

Sho was clicking his tongue in annoyance, he's been calling Kyoko after the stunt that her mother pulled in national TV.

 _Where the hell that woman lives?!_ He thought in irritation. He can't asked his driver to drive him around since it's not business related. He's new driver is a stick-in-the-mud unlike the first one, he can't order him around whatever he likes, he answers to the president's command, not him.

Sho went to Daruma-ya, he managed convinced him to drive him there saying that his hungry and needed something to eat.

"Good evening, I'm looking for Mogami Kyoko, is she in?" He asked the Okamisan.

Taisho frowned at the boy. "Who might you be?"

"I'm her friend from Kyoto. Something happen earlier and I just want to know if she's alright?"

"She's alright, no need to worry."

Sho was irked. "But I want to personally see -"

"Leave."

Taisho's commanding voice halted him.

"Kyoko-chan will be alright, she's in good hands right now." Okamisan stated at him.

Sho widened his eyes. In good hands? Why does he have a bad feeling about that? "What -"

"Fuwa-san let's go, it's seems that you don't have plan on eating in this place." His new driver cut off. "You need to wake up early tomorrow."

Sho grumbled under his breath before getting back in his car. He couldn't talk back to him, since he will report it immediately to their president.

* * *

Naoki widened his eyes, dropping the remote, gaping, when he saw the woman who hunted his mind for years in the TV, she still has that beauty which captivated him before and even now.

 _"Certainly, I do not have a child."_

Naoki's chest twinge when he heard such bold declaration, he couldn't understand but somewhere in his mind was telling him that there's a possibility that she's lying.

 _No._ He shook his head _. Sae-chan hates me so much, if we indeed have a child, I wouldn't be surprise if she decided to get rid of it._

He took a deep sigh, watching the show until the end, a sad smile graced on his lips when it ended.

"I'm glad you are doing well, Sae-chan..."

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Merry Christmas! Happy Birthday Kyoko-chan!

I know it's short, I just wanted to make an update 'cause my next update will be on January.

Spend time with the people you love! It's the season of giving~

 **xOxO**

 **\- BSOL**


	66. Chapter 66

**[A/N]:**

I am sooo sleepy when I decided to publish this one. Lol. So expect lots of errors. And those who haven't knew about it yet, but I rewrite the chapter 1, you might've like new chapter 1.

Happy New Year.

 **xOxO**

* * *

Kyoko felt unusually calm the next day she woke up, what her mother did really hurts her… but after she cried her worries, she somehow felt refreshed.

 _I was just shock, that's all…_ She thought, staring at the ceiling. _I'm legally no longer her child after all…_

She glanced at the man beside her who was sleeping peacefully, with his arm on her waist, showing no sign of letting her go. She smiled at him, brushing his golden locks away from his face, she trailed her fingers to his nose, down to his lips, to his chin and down to his neck, and she leaned down and kissed his forehead.

"Thank you Corn… my Fairy Prince…"

"It's my pleasure, princess…" He whispered groggily, slowly opening his eyes.

"Woah! Since when have you been awake?!" She exclaimed in surprise.

He smirked at her, and grabbed her closer to him. "Since you start feeling me up."

Kyoko gaped, blushing hard and totally embarrassed. "I'm not!" She denied forcedly, hitting him with a pillow.

"It's alright sweetheart, you don't have to be shy, I am all yours after all." He smugly informed. "From head to toe."

Kyoko only groaned in embarrassment.

* * *

"Hey you." Kyoko looked up from her seat and saw Ruriko staring at her with her eyebrow rose. "You are from that lame section right? I have a request."

"What is it?"

"I'm going to be featured in Kanzaki Mako-san's new songs that will directed and produced by Mizuno Zen-sama himself."

"And...?"

"Be my manager." She flipped her hair. "I have lots of things to bring. And you don't expect me to go there by myself, do you?"

Kyoko smiled at her. "Okay."

After school, her driver drive them to the Japan Crown Records, it's the same recording label as Vie Ghoul. Kyoko wondered why Ruriko needed lots of extra clothes, its just a recording not taping. She carried several dress for her and a make-up kit.

"Ruriko-chan, are you going to film a music video too?" She asked when they arrived in their waiting room.

"No, but I need to impress both guys, especially Mizuno-san." She said while choosing a decent dress for the recording. "I heard Mako-san personally asked me to be his duet." Ruriko chose to wear a floral cocktail dress. "I already gave up in auditioning the Broadway. I can't mess this up."

Her personal make-up artist do her make-up and hair, she needed to look presentable even just for the recording.

"Ruriko-chan, they are already waiting." One of the staffs inform her.

"Tell them to wait, I'm still preparing myself."

The staff bowed and left the room.

"Err... Ruriko-chan, if you are you preparing for the recording, you should excise your vocals, like what Lilia-sama taught in her class... right?" Kyoko prompted. "Instead of preparing too much in your visual."

Ruriko raised her eyebrows at her. "You haven't entered a professional recording studio, there are several cameras installed inside."

"Oh..."

It took another thirty-minutes for her ti get ready since she decided to change her wardrobe... again.

"Where is she?" Mizuno Zen asked the staff who went to get Ruriko. The others are preparing the musical equipment's inside the recording room.

"She's still preparing, Mizuno-san."

"Huuuuuh?!"

"She's still putting her make up."

The two musically genius men groaned. "Women."

"Why did you chose her to duet with you?" Zen asked his friend.

"Takarada-sachou asked me about it."

He hummed. "Did the two of you practiced the songs yet?"

"Noooope~" The singer grinned.

The door opened, revealing a beautiful Ruriko, with Kyoko on her pink jumpsuit on tow.

"I'm sorry I'm late."

"Kyoko-san!" Mako jumped from his seat. "What a surprise! what are you doing here?"

"Kanazaki-san!" Kyoko bowed at him. "I'm Ruriko-chan's stand-in manager."

"Oh, Love me mission?"

"Yes."

Kanzaki Mako then introduced Mizuno Zen to her. "Kyoko-san, this is Mizuno Zen, an internationally known producer, composer, and music director. Zen, this is LME's Kyoko-san."

"Nice to meet such honourable man such as yourself, Mizuno-san." Kyoko bowed politely.

The twenty-seven year old man stared at her, he recognized that name, and he softly smiled. "Nice to finally meet you, LME's Kyoko-san."

Ruriko frowned seeing the exchange, none of these two men acknowledge her arrival. She tugged Mako's sleeve. "Hey Mako-san, you introduced them enough, let's start the recording, it's getting late."

Mako flashed big smile. "Whose fault it is that we wasted more than half an hour?"

Ruriko's face flushed in embarrassment. Mako handed her score sheets. "You already studied the song, right?"

The girl nodded.

Zen introduced the staffs to be ready. "Matsunai-san, Makkun, in the recording room please."

The two aforementioned singers obeyed. They entered the soundproof room, standing in front of a music stand and mic, they wore their respective headphones. Zen signalled the two singers and the keyboardist inside, before playing the song.

Kyoko hummed, bobbing her head together with the beat. "It sounds great. As expected from Kanzaki-san."

"Yeah, but his duet partner couldn't catch him with him." Zen stated before stopping the music, he pressed the speaker button and said. "Matsunai-san, you are a beat late in your first part, again."

Ruriko nodded softly. They start from the top until her part. "Matsunai-san, you flat in the third line." Zen stopped her again.

"This my first time singing R&B. And my vocals couldn't reached this notes." Ruriko reasoned out. Mako heaved a sigh and removed his headphone beside her.

"I don't want to hear excuses from you, Makkun wrote that song knowing the limits of your vocals." The composer scolded. "Again, from the top."

The music played, Mako sang first, they duet and Ruriko's solo. Kyoko saw Zen slapped his forehead in frustration. "Stop. Stop. Stop. The two of you, let's have break."

The staff turned off the music. The two came out from the recording studio. Mako saw Kyoko reading the score while softly humming then an idea hit him.

"Kyoko-san, wanna try it?" He grinned at her. Everyone in the room whipped their heads to the pink clad girl. "You know to properly sing it, right?"

"Eh? No, I don't –"

"That's a nice idea!" Mizuno Zen seconded. "Shibata-sensei, grandma, and Hina talks highly of you."

Kyoko tilted her head in confusion. Mako chuckled. "He's Miss L's eldest grandson, and Hinako-chan's cousin."

"EHHHHH?!" Kyoko exclaimed.

"I want to see it with my own eyes." Zen smirked at her. "The talent that they highly speak of."

"Come on, come on, come on." Mako dragged her in the recording room despite her protests. Mako shoved the score in her music stand, and Kyoko skimmed down the score. Thru the glass, Zen saw how Mako gave Kyoko instructions. His eyebrow rosed when he noticed the carefree smile on his friend's lips.

"Watch her carefully Matsunai-san, if I will be satisfied with her performance, she might replace you in this project." Zen warned threateningly.

Ruriko clenched her first. _There's no way I will let her steal a project from me. This is mine!_

Kyoko placed her headphones, and Mako signalled him to start, Zen played the music.

 **I was thinking about you**

 **Thinking about me**

 **Thinking about us**

 **What we gonna be**

 **Open my eyes**

 _It was only just a dream_

Kyoko took several deep breaths.

 **Travel back down that road**

 **Will you come back?**

 **No one knows**

 **I realize**

 _It was only just a dream_

Everyone gaped at the two, including Ruriko. They looked like having fun while recording, they glanced at each once in a while, and Mako was grinning the whole time until the song finished.

"They are awesome..." Zen gasped.

"I can perform like that too." Ruriko defended.

"Really? I doubt it, all I heard from you are excuses."

"Please give me one last chance, Mizuno-san." Ruriko bowed at him.

"Hmm~ Fine, but I'm strict though."

"I don't care, I wanted to learn more about music."

"Very well."

* * *

Ruriko was staring in the space in her waiting room, after the recording finished, she was so tired, but she enjoyed her nevertheless. She couldn't believe that she will sing again like what she used to. Singing so carefree.

She forgot these emotions, the happiness that she felt every after recording, when she became a sensational pop-idol. Before, she didn't care about money fame, she just wanted to sing, for her voice to be heard, she sings for her fans, for her family, to make them happy, but when her fame grows, so as her head, she became conceited and arrogant, she's confident since a huge agency was backing her up.

She now sings for money, and fame, she forgot her reason why she wanted to become a pop singer in the first place.

 _"Kyoko-chan will bring the best out of you, on and off cam."_ She remembered what Hirumi once told her about Kyoko.

 _I see... So she even managed intimate Hirumi too._ She thought nervously.

"Ruriko-chan..." Kyoko entered the room quietly.

The girl glared at her. "Give me that notebook, I will give you your points. My real manager is on her way here now."

Kyoko immediately fumbled thru her bag, taking the heart-shaped pink notebook, and handing it to her. Ruriko stamped it with a full 100 score. Kyoko blinked at it unbelievably.

Ruriko glared at her. "Just make a singing debut already so I can compete with you in the charts! I will never be defeated by you again and again! Just watch, I will train hard under Lilia-san's class!" She grumbled annoyingly. "And I will have my concert in Nissan Stadium!"

Kyoko smiled encouragingly at her "Good luck, Ruriko-chan!"

The girl blushed before pushing her out of the waiting room. Kyoko went back to the studio to properly bid goodbye to them.

"You are leaving already?"

"Yes, Ruriko-chan already gave me a stamp, so my job is done."

Mako hummed. "You are really awesome, Kyoko-san! I'm glad I finally sang a duet with you!"

"Indeed, you are awesome. I will gladly compose a song for you if you decided to make singing debut." Mizuno Zen grinned.

Kyoko blushed. "Thank you, it's an honor to be praised by you, Mizuno-san."

"Uhm... Kyoko-san, where's your next appointment?" The singer asked.

"In TBM."

"Do you have a ride? I can call you a taxi." Mako offered. "I can drive you there, my next stop is in TBM too, but I can't make you wait for me until I finish here."

Zen raised his eyebrow and mentally scoffed. This guy is so obvious.

"Thank you Kanzaki-san, but I already called one."

"I see." He sighed. "Take care Kyoko-san."

"You too."

He watched her retreating back, then Mako covered his blushing face, heaving a sigh. Seeing his reaction, Zen smacked his back.

"Ouch!"

"You are blushing lover boy." He teased. "So she's the one who brought back your enthusiam towards music huh, are you going to ask her to be your girlfriend or something?"

"Ha! No way!"

Kanzaki Mako exclaimed, remembering how scary Tsuruga Ren can be.

* * *

"Eh? Collaboration with Vie Ghoul?" Hikaru gasped.

"Not really a collaboration but you will record your demo at the same time as them."

"Will you be there too?"

Kyoko smiled. "Of course." She removed her Bo costume, and took her purse. "See you tomorrow."

Yuusei nudged their leader. "Aren't you going to ask her for dinner?" He whispered.

"Yeah... but..."

"You waited for her to come back from Guam, right?" Shin'ichi seconded.

Hikaru took a deep breath. "Kyoko-cha -" He was cut off when her phone rings.

Kyoko flipped her phone open. "What is it Beagle? Huh? Yes, tomorrow with Bridge Rock." She put her phone away when the people on the other line starts screaming. "Stop complaining. Yeah, yeah, bye."

After closing her phone, she turned to Hikaru. "Yes, Hiakru-san?"

"A-Are you going home? Let's grab some dinner first, I know a good restaurant not far from here." He said in one breath.

Kyoko stared at him before smiling. "Thank you –"

Hikaru's face lit up.

"– But I need to go home and help my parents."

"Oh... I see..." Hikaru whispered sadly. Somewhat disappointed. "Then, take care."

"See you tomorrow, Kyoko-chan." Yuusei and Shin'ichi waved their hands.

"You too."

"Helping her parents huh..." Hikaru heaved a sigh. "I can't compete with that."

"You can do it better next time, leader!"

* * *

Early morning the next day, Bridge Rock and Vie Ghoul are working in the same studio for their recording for tomorrow's event, and Kyoko was working with the equalizers. The members of each band was preparing the recording rooms with drum set, keyboard, guitars and bass.

The leader of each band observe Kyoko closely. She's tired, they can all see it. And Reino knew that she's preparing for something big aside from the upcoming music awards.

"Alright" Kyoko clapped her hands to get their attention. "Let's start the recording."

Growl.

The men were looking around when they heard a weird sound.

Growl.

Kyoko blushed deeply and hugged her growling stomach. Vie Ghoul and Bridge Rock blinked at her.

"S-S-Sorry... I think it's already past lunch..." She sheepishly mumbled.

"Oh my god! Forgive us Kyoko-sama!"

"Stay here, let us buy you some food."

"Waaah! Fake angel, you're not gonna die from not eating lunch, right?"

"Don't leave us! Don't leave us!"

The others smacked Kiyora and Dasuku's heads.

"Idiots. Come with us in buying lunch, let Kyoko take a rest."

"No, no, no. I'm -"

"You're not fine." The two bands chorused.

"You need to rest first. Let's record the songs after lunch." Reino ordered sharply.

"Yes."

Kyoko rested on the small couch, she decided to take a nap. Half an hour later, the men came back, tiptoeing, they softly gasped when they saw Kyoko sleeping on the couch. Reino placed her lunch on the table, removing his heavy black leather jacket, and carefully placed it on Kyoko.

* * *

 **Just a Dream** - **_performed by:_** Sam Tui and Christina Grimmie


	67. Chapter 67

"Sho-chan, are you going take Mimori tomorrow at the awards' night?" Mimori chirped, entering the singer's waiting room. She knew where to find the man, she asked Shoko about his schedule. "Shoko-san won't be there with you right? Mimori will wear the nicest dress!"

Sho looked at Mimori from head to toe. She has a cute face and nice chest alright, but that's her only assets. She was childish, and men who will seriously like her will be taken as a lolicon. Sho needed a mature woman who will boost his ego, his popularity, not some clingy love-struck teenager. Suddenly, Kyoko's face on the magazines flashed in his mind.

He groaned, trying to get off that stupid girl out from his head. Ever since he saw Kyoko's mother on TV, he couldn't help but get worried about her. He's sure Kyoko saw it too, and from the middle-aged couple's words, someone was there for her to comfort her, and Tsuruga Ren's face popped out from his head.

 _There's no way he would do that!_ Sho denied in his mind. _There's no way that soul-sucking demoness will open up the topic about her mother to that second rate actor._

"Sho-chan!" Mimori exclaimed, tugging his arms. The girl saw that his mind was wandering again, and it's not for her.

"I'm sorry Pochi, but I already invited someone to be my date."

"EEHHHH?!" The young model exclaimed. "Don't tell me it's Kyoko-san?!" She stomped her foot angrily.

"Of course not! Why would I bring that plain woman?"

Mimori sighed in relief, as long as it's not Kyoko, she's fine with it. "Alright, but in the next music awards you will bring Mimori as your date, okay?" She pouted.

"Okay."

Mimori beamed at him before leaving his waiting room.

* * *

Hitoka entered TBM with confidence, with her sister-manager on tow with her own make up kit, when she bumped into Itsumi, she's on the phone talking to her manager.

"Itsumi-chan!" She called. Momose Itsumi bowed at her.

"Nanase-san."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Oh, I'm waiting for my manager to pick me up." Hitoka caught the dangling charm on the actress' phone.

"Your charm is cute, where did you bought it?"

"Eh?" The actress' face become red in embarrassment. "I knew it! Its weird isn't? Making the wrapper as charm, don't you think?"

Hitoka tilted her head, confused at what the blushing girl was talking about. Seeing her reaction, Momose asked curiously.

"I know you only worked with him for a short time, but didn't you get one?"

"Get what?"

"White Day gift from Tsuruga-san."

Hitoka slightly widened her eyes. Her eyebrow twitched seeing the charm on her phone, the thing that the saw as cute earlier now become an ugly trash. She wanted to rip it out and stomped it with her shoes.

Hitoko smiled. "Tsuruga-san is busy man, someone like him won't give someone like me a generic White Day gift."

Momose jaw dropped. To think that the first gift she received from the actor was called a 'generic gift' hurt her.

"Hitoka, apologize to her." Hikari scolded, seeing Momose's hurtful expression. She can see that Momose treasured the gift a lot. "That's out of the line, and I doubt Tsuruga-san will give you one either."

"Why would I?" Hitoka pouted. "She only got lucky because she got the lead role, and if I wasn't got in an accident and retain my role as Mio, I should've been receiving one from him."

"No excuses, apologize." She warned sternly. Hitoka rolled her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Itsumi-chan." She apologized unwillingly.

"I-It's fine. I guess you are right too, being famous actor as he is, I doubt Tsuruga-san will spare sometime to send me a White Gift if I wasn't his lead star."

Hitoka patted her head. "I'm glad you understand your standing in this business."

She smirked at her stunned reaction before leaving her alone, moments later, her manager arrived.

Hikari dropped the make-up kit on the table when they entered the waiting room.

"Are you stupid? Why did you talked to Itsumi-chan that way?"

"It's because she's boasting Tsuruga-san's gift in my face." Hitoka reasoned out.

"Do you want your name to be known as being the most snubbed in the business?"

Hitoka rolled her eyes. "As if it wasn't known already." Her eyes lit up when she remembered something. "By the way nee-chan, did the director called you already? About the movie?"

"Yes, and like what I've expected, Tsuruga-san declined the offer. He won't do that kind of scenes with you, or to any actress, and have the whole country watch it afterwards." She explained, she's now starting doing her sister's hair.

"But there's no other actor who will be suited for the role!" She whined. "This is the Japanese adaptation of one of the blockbuster movies in Hollywood! Fifty Shades of Grey!" She exclaimed dramatically. "If Tsuruga-san won't do it, I guess Koga-san will be my leading man?"

Hikari smirked in the mirror, Hitoka rose her eyebrow. "Koga-san declined the offer too."

"WHAT!" She jumped from her seat, her hair caught the hairbrush and she hissed in pain. "They decline the offer to work with me where they can touch me, kiss me, and more?! Are they gay?!"

"Or maybe... They are simply not interested to kiss you." Her sister sniggered. "Poor Hitoka-chan, her plastic surgeries are wasted, neither of the two wanted to work with her."

"Shut up!"

The two heard a knock on their door and Hikari told whoever the person is to come in. Fuwa Sho entered, smiling at her.

"I saw your name outside and I drop to say hello." He's about to lean and kiss her but the sexy actress slapped him away.

"You will ruin my lipstick, asshole!" She hissed. "What do you want? I'm sure you're not here just to say hello."

"You got me." Sho smirked. "I want you to be my date for tomorrow's awards' night."

Hitoka stared at him. "Will you get an award? You know I don't want to be with some loser."

"Of course." He informed proudly. "Who do you think I am? I bagged few awards last year, and this year won't be any different."

Hikari was listening to them as she put the blush on on her sister's cheeks.

"What happen to that loyal dog of yours?" She asked curiously.

"I don't want to be with girls... I want to be with women." He purred.

Hitoka rolled her eyes, clearly unamused. "Fine, I'm free tomorrow anyways."

Sho pumped his fist in joy.

He will have the country's sexiest woman as his date tomorrow.

* * *

HNK Studios was packed with audience, artists, and sponsors. Today is one of the major music awards in the country, and the red carpet was one of the most anticipated events in the evening.

Sho was smug when he has Japan's sexiest woman in his arms. Hitoka was smiling sweetly at the flashes of camera.

"Fuwa-san, are the two of you dating?"

"Nanase-san, are you going to appear in Fuwa-san's next music video?"

The two Akatoki stars just smile at the reporters, before they can even enter the hall, everyone was silent when a black limo halted, and everyone was waiting in anticipation, camera flashes everywhere when Vie Ghoul started to come out with their trademark black leather clothing's.

"Whoa! This is the first time I saw them in person." Hitoka gasped seeing the visual kei band, with their mysterious leader. "They are hot. I wonder if I can squeeze with them after this."

Sho scoffed. "They are a copycat. What's so great about them?"

When the two entered the studio, it was packed with people, newbies, veterans, and the like. Vie Ghoul entered the studio not long after them, Hitoka blocked their way, batting her eyelashes at them.

"Hi~" She purred, but to her dismay they only walked pass by her, they didn't spare her a glance. Hitoka jaw dropped seeing how the band snubbed her.

In the backstage, everyone was busy. The staffs were pacing back and forth.

"Vie Ghoul, are you ready for your 15 minutes opening performance?" The Assistant Director asked the band.

"Yes." Reino answered.

"Reino-kun, fake angel is not yet here." Kiyora whispered worriedly. " **Closer** is our first song right?"

Reino saw a familiar silhouette from afar. "She's already here."

Everyone in the backstage stopped to stare at the visual kei blond lady with pink highlights, her shoes clank in every steps.

"Am I late?" She asked the silver-haired leader.

"No, you are just in time."

Reino informed their music director that **Setsuka Heel** finally arrived, the director gave her an in-ear monitor, and microphone.

"Vie Ghoul, be ready in thirty minutes." The assistant director instructed.

Setsu's soul immediately left Kyoko's body and she starts trembling, the band members immediately took her to a secluded corner and comfort her.

"It's alright, Setsu-chan... You are not alone in the stage." Miroku took and massage her hands. "Just relax."

Kyoko wanted to tear up. She's so damned nervous, to sing in front of these thousands of people.

Shizuru widened his eyes when he noticed Kyoko's ragged breathing. "Reino, she's having a panic attack!" He exclaimed.

Kyoko was trembling, sweating, and panting, having difficult to breath. Her whole body was cold.

"Kyoko! Kyoko, look at me." Reino ordered. Her feelings rushed thru him the moment he touched her.

 _'I'm sorry Kyoko-chan, but we need to fire you. We need to cut down the part-timers and besides, you are not good enough for our bar.'_

 _'We don't need a Fuwa Sho-copycat in our company'_

The leader heard the voices that haunted her right now, when she was fired as a live-singer and when she was rejected in getting in the company.

 _'I see... so that's what worried her'_ Reino thought sadly.

Suddenly, a strong hand tore him away from her. Reino's eyes slightly widened before backing away when he saw Tsuruga Ren, cuddling the still trembling Kyoko. The other members jaw dropped, wondering where the actor came from.

"Shh... Sweetheart, breath. I want you to breath with me." He instructed, Kyoko's ragged breaths gradually calm down, breathing with him. She gripped his arm for support. "That's it sweetheart, breath slowly."

He leaned to her and kissed her temple. "You are not a copycat, remember that. And you are good enough to move people's hearts. You are amazing, always remember that." He whispered softly, kissing her head, her temple, and her ears. "That's one of the million reasons why I love you."

Kyoko bit her lips, sobbing softly on his chest.

"I want to see you performing in the stage that you always dreamed of, watching you having fun with the things that you love." He whispered, softly rubbing her back. "I want them to see how talented you are."

After few moments, Kyoko sighed contently, finally calm down. Thankful that Ten's make up was all water proof. Ren helped her on her feet.

"Fake angel..." Kiyora called worriedly. "Have you calmed down now?"

Kyoko nodded. "Sorry for worrying you. That was so unprofessional of me."

"No worries. We also felt that way before." Dasuku smiled at her. "But if you're not still feeling well, we can move **Closer** as our last song performance."

"No, no, no. Let's stick in our original plan."

"By the way Tsuruga-san, why are you here?" Kiyora tilted his head curiously.

Kyoko gasped, realizing it just now. "That's right! Why are you here Tsuruga-san?!"

"It was supposed to be a surprise, but the sponsors asked me to be one of the awards presenter." He informed, smiling at her shock expression. "I'm going to present the **'Best Solo Male Performer'** award."

"Oh..." They all gasped.

Reino was watching his band members with Tsuruga Ren from afar.

"Are you alright?" Miroku asked in concern.

"Yeah."

"You still don't want to get near him?"

Reino stared at the actor smiling, but he knew, behind that smile lies a sadistic man. He shivered at the memory he once saw.

"No."

* * *

The audience screamed when the lights turned off, as the band emerged to the stage and starts singing their one of their hit songs – **Closer**.

 **So, baby, pull me closer**

 **In the backseat of your Rover**

 **That I know you can't afford**

 **Bite that tattoo on your shoulder**

 **Pull the sheets right off the corner**

 **Of the mattress that you stole**

 **From your roommate back in Boulder**

 **We ain't ever getting older**

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome **Setsuka Heel**!" Reino exclaimed and gestured to the back where Setsu came in.

 _ **You look as good as the day I met you**_

 _ **I forget just why I left you, I was insane**_

 _ **Stay and play that Blink-182 song**_

 _ **That we beat to death in Tucson, okay**_

Fuwa Sho, who took a seat in the front row, gaped when **Setsuka Heel** appeared from the back stage.

Where the heck they found that hot chic?! He exclaimed mentally. She's the one I've been looking for! She got the style and talent, she's perfect!

 **We ain't ever getting older**

 _ **No, we ain't ever getting older**_

The two visual kei vocalists ended their song, then the band move on with another song, and Setsuka Heel descended from the stage.

Kyoko went to Vie Ghoul's waiting room and watch the awarding live on her tablet. She don't want to join the other artists on the audience seats, she won't take the risk that someone might recognize her under her disguise.

Vie Ghoul's performance lasted for almost fifteen minutes, before the host started the awarding. There are intermission numbers from the other artists after each awards category.

The audience and other artists screamed, when the one and only Tsuruga Ren appeared on the stage with an envelope on his hand.

"Good evening. Wow, it's an honour to present this award to you this evening." His masculine voice echoed in the studio. "These male artists in our next category sale more millions of copies in their albums and digital single. These are the nominees for the Best Solo Male Performer."

The screen showed Fuwa Sho, Kanzaki Mako, and three more others.

"And the award goes to..." There was a dramatic music as Ren opened the envelope. Ren grin when he read the result. "Kanzaki Mako-san, congratulations."

Loud cheers were heard from the audience, and a voice over was played, stating Mako's achievements so far. On his seat, Sho was seething with anger as he glared the LME artists on stage.

"First of all, I want to say thank you to Takarada- _sachou_ for giving me chance to enter LME despite of knowing my situation. To my muse whom I shall not name, thank you very, very, very, very, much. You didn't know it but you're the one who gave me an inspiration to love music again. Again, thank you so much, I will continue writing songs that will inspire you all."

Mako went to the back stage after his speech, he was looking for Vie Ghoul's waiting room, and he breathed before knocking the door. The singer wanted to back out when he saw Tsuruga Ren watching the awards with Kyoko disguised as **Setsuka Heel** inside the room.

The singer wondered how he came here faster than him.

Ren glared at the singer. "What are you doing here, Kanzaki-san?"

Kyoko touched his arm softly. "It's alright Tsuruga-san, Kanzaki-san saw thru my disguise when I recorded the song with beagle."

"Oh... Is that so?" His glare became more bone chilling and cold that the singer wanted to run away.

"Wait... Tsuruga-san knew about **Setsuka Heel**?! He knew about your top secret mission?!" Mako gasped in disbelief.

Kyoko and Ren wanted to laugh at the oblivious singer. Kyoko smiled at him. "Tsuruga-san can be trusted, Kanzaki-san. Why are you here anyway?"

Now that the scary boyfriend is here, he wonder how he can give the trophy to her, he wanted to offer his first award to her, because without her, he probably still got stuck in his LoveMe assignment.

"Oh... Uhm... I just want to say you did a good job in your performance!" He exclaimed cheerfully. "But I still want to see the real you, no disguise, having fun on stage."

Ren narrowed his eyes at the blushing man in front of him, he didn't bought his lame excuse. He saw how Kyoko easily got along with him especially when they talk about music, and Ren felt... out of place.

After Mako left, the two continue watching the award, Kyoko cried tears of joy when Vie Ghoul got the **'Artist of the Year'** award, and Bridge Rock won the **'Best Newcomer'** award.

The awarding ended with Fuwa Sho's performance.

Ren kissed her temple. "I'll be waiting for you at home."

Kyoko nodded and smiled at him. "Okay."

They couldn't risk being seen together or their efforts will be in vain.

* * *

Sho sprinted out from his waiting room and decided to look for **Setsuka Heel**.

"Where are you going?!" Shoko asked, grabbing his arm, slightly raising her voice.

The lady manager got worried when she saw that Sho never got an award tonight, and Tsuruga Ren was in the same vicinity as him. And so, she immediately went to studio where the awarding was held and waited for him in his waiting room.

And now, he's chasing **Setsuka Heel** , ignoring his date.

"Have you seen that **Setsuka Heel** chick? She's perfect to be my partner! I like the wild-type girls and she's talented!"

Shoko groaned at her charge. He's not listening at all! Shoko knew that she couldn't leave him alone.

The two stopped when they saw Vie Ghoul gathering outside the waiting room, the blond singer wanted to ignore it, but the door opened, revealing the girl he was looking for.

" **Setsu** -chaaaaaaan~~"

Sho heard the other members squealed.

Reino sighed and took off his black overcoat and let her wear it. "You're exposing your stomach too much. It's bad for your health."

"Sorry." She mumbled. The five of them leave the TV station together. Reino was constantly giving death glare at the men who tried to check at her, with his friends behind them.

Sho dropped his jaw at the sight. "What the hell was that?! Since when did that copycat bastard acted like a gentleman?!"

"Now, you should stop getting close to her. She's not the kind of girl you wanted to mess with, she's heavily guarded." Shoko reminded him.

When Setsu leave together with Vie Ghoul, she looked like a new member in the band. The lady manager just hoped that her charge is not idiot enough to comfort the band in order to get near her.

* * *

 _"Naoki, I will only give you three days okay? The theatre needs you."_ The voice on the other said.

"Yes Kennedy, I just need to talk to someone and have a proper closure."

 _"Alright, see you soon."_

Nishinotoin Naoki was on his way back to Tokyo, Saena's words still haunting on his mind. His mind couldn't put on ease, not until he will hear it personally from her. He gripped the paper where he write Saena's office address.

It's now or never.

He already made an appointment to meet her... after seventeen years.


	68. Chapter 68

Kyoko arrived home quarter to twelve and found Ren on the living room watching a movie while drinking his favourite brand of whiskey. Kyoko felt the heat on her cheeks seeing how manly and handsome he looks at the moment, wearing the simple T-Shirt that she bought for him and shorts.

He didn't notice her arrival yet, she took a deep breath, mustering enough courage to make the first move.

"Hi~"

Ren looked up at her and smiled. "Hi."

Kyoko heard her heart pounding on her chest. She really loves this man, she wondered how she became so lucky to be this man as her lover, there are lots of women out there who are prettier and have much good upbringing than her.

But among those women, he chose her.

Kyoko ran her fingers thru his hair, playing on it. Ren closed his eyes, leaning to her touch, Kyoko's blush deepened seeing how he likes it. She leaned down and kissed his hair, his forehead, his ears, the same kisses that calmed her down, before finally kissing him on his lips softly, but it gradually became passionate.

She twitched at the taste of the alcohol on his tongue.

Ren snapped his eyes open, surprised at her sudden attack, this is, after all, Kyoko's first time to initiate a move. He knew that she's shy and quite reserved even after all the intimate things they've done.

He smiled at her kisses, he was glad that she slowly released her inhibitions when they are together. His hands starting to move, as she starts kissing his neck, she's still trembling, although slightly.

Before he knew it, Kyoko is already straddling him on the carpeted floor. The whiskey spilled, and the movie was completely forgotten, his mind went blank and desire completely consumed him when she slid her hands inside his shorts.

He smirked at her enthusiasm, she will be offended if he won't give her the same eagerness. He stripped her jacket off her and ripped her blouse opened, he made a mental note to buy her a new one next time.

He slipped his hand under her skirt and wasn't disappointed to find her underwear already soaked.

Kyoko gripped his hair softly, as he starts kissing her chest.

He hummed approvingly.

"Someone's eager~~"

He teased.

Kyoko blushed deeply, feeling embarrassed. "S-Sorry –"

"Don't apologize." He interrupted, trailing kisses on her neck softly. "You have nothing to apologize for. I absolutely love this side of you."

"Hmm."

He kissed her deeply, sliding himself inside her, and they both moaned.

* * *

Somewhere part of Tokyo, in a three-story building, a man was typing excitedly on his keyboard, he was grinning ear to ear as he type his report along with several pictures as proof.

This is going to be fun! He grinned widely.

He's one of the columnists of Prowl Magazine since his news will surely catch the country's attention, he was called the country's number one prowler. His desk phone rings.

"Hello, good evening." He paused, listening to the person on the other line. "Yes sir, I'm already working on it at the moment. I caught an undeniable proof of the two. Yes, sir."

He put the phone back on its cradle and reviewed his work. He sends the article to their publishing department, ready to be print out.

"Let's see how Vie Ghoul will handle the news."

He smirked turning off his computer.

* * *

The couple stirred awake on the floor when they heard their phone gone off. It seems that they went overboard on their lovemaking last night, and ended up sleeping in the living room, with only their shredded clothes covered their naked body.

Kyoko buried her face on his chest in embarrassment remembering all the things she did last night. Ren's chest vibrated as he chuckled amusingly.

"You really surprised me."

"Shut up." She mumbled. "I just..." She paused and slowly peeked on him. "I was just... overwhelm with my love for you... and I want to express it somehow. Because, it is only you, I want to do something for you too." She mumbled with a red face. "I still couldn't believe it that you chose me among the other women around you. I have nothing to offer to you aside from myself and my love for you. I have nothing but myself." She stared at him, embarrassed that she voiced out her insecurities after all this time.

Ren stared at her, blinking few times before a laugh erupted from his mouth. Kyoko blushed deeper.

"Why you –!" He caught her arm that's about to hit his chest and kissed her pulse, before bringing it to his chest where his heart is.

"Do you feel that?" She felt the beating of his heart, she nodded. "It only beats for you. I never told you this but I tried on taking my own life before, but your words encouraged me to hold on. As long as I still have you, I don't care if the world will turn their back on me."

Ren kissed her tears away. "I don't care if you only have yourself, 'cause it was yourself who saved me from my despair. Your love was the one who brought warmth to my cold life. Don't belittle yourself, sweetheart, for I have also my own insecurities."

"Oh? You do?" She asked doubtingly.

"Of course, I'm not perfect."

"Then... What are those?"

Ren thought for a moment. "Well, for one –"

They were interrupted by Ren's phone went off with Yashiro's ringtone. He glanced at the digital wall clock hanging on their wall. It flashed seven forty-five in the morning, Ren doesn't have any schedule until ten.

Kyoko gets up from his arm, which warmly embraced her throughout the night, covering herself with the little cloth, she picked his phone from the table. Ren smirked at her, still amused at her modesty.

"Hello, Yashiro-san?"

 _"Ren! Where are you?! This is bad! Look at the TV and put it on Channel 6! Hurry!"_ His super manager exclaimed in panic from the other line.

Kyoko turned on the TV, scrolling the channel until she found it. Her jaw dropped when she saw her picture as **Setsuka Heel** together with Vie Ghoul – when Reino offered his jacket to him, when she gets in their van, when they dropped her off in LME, and when the members hugged her goodbye.

 **Setsuka Heel's real identity, Reino's lover!**

 **Setsuka Heel is LME's hidden gem!**

Was written in black and bold letters.

"What?!" Kyoko exclaimed. "This is bad! This is bad! I couldn't let them know about **Setsuka Heel** yet!"

 _"Opposite to what Vie Ghoul said before, it seems that she's quite close with the band, especially with their leader." The TV host said._

 _It was a channel where they served latest celebrity gossips and scandals as breakfast lives on air. It is also aired online where they read the people's comments regarding the issue._

 _"That's right. I mean, they both looked good together, both visual kei artists, but I'm wondering why LME didn't promote this talented woman well." The other host said, shrugging her elbows in emphasis._

 _"Oh, we have a caller! Let's hear what this fan will say." She paused and answered the call. "Hello?"_

 _"WHAT CRAP ARE YOU SPROUTING ABOUT?" The person on the other line growled. "LEAVE SETSUKA HEEL ALONE, DON'T DRAG HER NAME INTO THIS NONSENSE ISSUE! WE ARE NOT IN RELATIONSHIP!"_

 _The two hosts gasped in shock. "R-Reino-kun?"_

 _"WHO IS YOUR SOURCE? I WILL SUE HIM FOR FAKE NEWS, ALONG WITH YOUR STATION." They blanched at the seriousness of his voice. "Listen well you two, Setsuka Heel doesn't want her name to be put in tabloids like this. She's living her life in privacy. Don't put her to the spotlight like this." He scolded. "Remove that news immediately, do you understand?"_

 _"But Reino-kun –"_

 _"DO YOU UNDERSTAND?!"_

 _"Y-Yes."_

Kyoko gaped at the TV.

"What... the heck just happened?"

* * *

Reino sighed as he ended the call. Miroku woke him up from his casket so early in the morning informing him about the news circulating online, when he read **Setsuka** 's name being linked with him, Tsuruga Ren's deathly glare and bloody fists immediately flashed in his mind. He immediately grabbed his phone and call the station to clear things up.

He doesn't want to wake up the sleeping demon beast inside of that person.

"You rarely panic." Miroku stated, handed him a cup of coffee. "Are you really that scared of him?"

He grabbed the large cup and gulped it down.

"I just... don't want to see it with my own eyes... The sadistic side of him."

* * *

Lory's phone was ringing nonstop, and Ruto answered them, telling them that his boss is busy. Director Konoe was in his office to discuss things regarding **Setsuka Heel**.

"People are now aware of **Setsuka Heel** , Takarada-san. What should we do? We didn't release the movie's trailer yet." The director said. "If you approve, we will reveal **Setsuka** 's identity first to the public."

"No, don't do that yet. Kyoko-chan can't handle that kind of pressure right now, she's preparing for something big at the moment. Let's reveal them after the movie will hit the market."

"Okay. We decided to release the movie in three months' time."

Three months... Lory thought. The same time where Kyoko-chan leaves for England. I guess it's alright. "Alright, three months is a good time."

Director Konoe glance at the president. "Uhmm... is Kyoko-chan really not in a relationship with Reino-san?" He asked curiously.

Lory chuckled. "Believe me, they're not."

Director Konoe raised his eyebrow, somehow his grin says something else.

* * *

Sasaki Hana was working hard in composing songs for Sho, the singer was not good mood when she went to his waiting room in Akatoki. She saw the award's night and she knew Sho was probably depressed for not getting the award of the only category he was nominated at.

"F-F-Fuwa-san, here!" She handed the score sheets at him. "I will leave the lyrics to you!"

"Hana..." He gasped. "There's no need, I mean, I'm not great." He whispered dramatically.

Shoko rolled her eyes at his tactics. It seems, he planned on winning the girl by playing the pitiful-singer act.

"As you saw, I never got an award last night. I am not worthy of your amazing talent."

"D-Don't give up, Fuwa-san! That's the reason why I'm here!" She exclaimed in determination.

"Really...?"

Hanan nodded immediately. "Yes!"

Sho took the sheets from her. "I won't let you down, Hana."

"Good luck F-Fuwa-san!"

Few days later, they are in Queen Records, Sasaki Hana was there too, to personally witness his recording.

Sho smiled at her thru the glass before the music starts.

"You wrote this, Hana-chan?" Shibata Hiroto asked the composer in disbelief.

She shook her head and stopped the music. "What the hell are you doing?!" She scolded the singer.

Sho and her manager were taken aback at her attitude. The meek and blushing girl was gone, replaced by a cold and strict lady, she was glaring at Sho inside the recording room.

"Who gave you the rights to rearranged my composition?!"

"But Hana, it was sooo... girly." Sho reasoned out.

"Girly?" She asked confusedly. "My compositions have the same musical elements as your songs when you first debuted. So you are telling me that your post-debut songs are girly?!"

Shibata Hiroto smirked, what Sasaki Hana hated the most when the singers tried to rearrange her compositions, she only let the singers write the lyrics, they can add or removed staves but never rearrange the elements.

"Sing the original composition, Fuwa-san." Hana ordered. "I told you I will help you, right? This is how I'm going to help you, by going back to your original music."

Sho was clenching his teeth.

 _But that's not music, btch!_

* * *

Nishinotoin Naoki was nervous, he's in the waiting room that Saena's assistant told her to wait. He pushed his eyeglasses nervously, he scratched his chin, realizing that he forgot to shave this morning and his beard starts growing.

He reminisced his past as he waits for her.

His connection to the company that was being sued by Saena's clients runs from his father's generation, it seems that his father has a huge debt form them and he couldn't afford to pay it with its huge interest, his salary as composer at that time was not enough either, the company was pressuring them, they even blacklist him so no recording company will ask to work with him, his mother couldn't handle the pressure, she had a depression and eventually died.

His mother's death became his wake up call.

He went to the company's president, stating that he will do anything just to lift the blacklist on his name. This caught the president's interest.

"Anything...?" He smirked at him.

"Yes, anything. If I can save enough money from being a composer, I will pay my father's debt. I promise you."

"Hm. But I'm an impatient man, you know."

"Please, music is all I have." He bowed at him.

The company's president stared at him. "Then I have something that I wanted you to do."

Naoko lifts his head to look at him. "What is it, sir?"

"There's a case that we've been fighting for five years, and in five months' time will be our last and final trial." Naoki listened intently to him. "I want you to make us win the case."

He tilted his head. "I'm not a lawyer."

He raised his hand, silencing him. "I know that, but I want you to get the crucial evidence that will make my company fall - the Jousei's Development Data, I want you to get it for us."

"You want me to become a thief?" His eyes widened.

"No." The president smiled at him. "I want you to be James Bond, and become our spy." The president handed him a folder, inside it was pictures of few lawyers. "Those people were the one handling the case, I want you to get close with one of them."

Naoki gulped nervously. He never did something as dangerous as deceiving someone.

"If you agree, I will lift your blacklist here and then." He raised his phone. "And consider your father's debt paid."

Naoki widened his eyes, he didn't expect that. He gripped the folder, before taking a long deep breath.

"Alright. I accept."

The company's president called his connections and lift the blacklist on his name. His lawyer made him sign about their agreement regarding his father's debt after he finished his mission.

Naoki immediately went to Kyoto from his hometown in Kobe. He already did a research on the group of lawyers, and the perfect person to be his target is the young and brilliant lawyer – Mogami Saena.

He stalked her movements the first time he arrived in Kyoto, she didn't have friends, so she spent her weekend at her home, reviewing her cases. And one day, he went to the cafe where she mostly has a cup of coffee after work and played the innocent carefree and dumb law student.

And Saena believed in his act, and eventually became friends and more.

Naoki's feelings for her started to become real, he often cooked her favourite dishes and serenading her with his own song compositions. After three months of being together, they became more intimate, he felt guilty knowing that he was her first time.

He might've deceived her in the beginning but his feelings are real every time he held her in his arms.

There were times when he wanted to back out, but he's already here, it too late now.

He gave her hints on what he was aiming, hoping that she will get it and starts to doubt him and to stay away from him, but she didn't.

His boss became impatient, the final trial will be in three days.

And so, he needed to end things with her. Besides, he already felt that Saena sensed something off from him, but she's too late now.

She was on the shower when he swapped the disk with a fake one.

"Sae-chan... I'm sorry."

After he successfully finished his mission, the company's president clears off his father's debt, and he started his career in England. After what happen with Saena, he promised to himself not to fall in love again.

Saena will be his last love.

He will make atonement by living alone for the rest of his life.

Naoki gasped and returned his mind to the present time when he heard the door opened. He stood up from his seat, he clearly saw Saena's shock face when she saw who her client is, but immediately covered it with a stoic one.

He expected her to yell at him or get angry, or scream cursing words, but she didn't. She was calm as she took the seat opposite to him.

"What can I do for you, Nishinotoin-san?"

Her cold voice sent a chill throughout his body, this not the Saena that he used to know, but then, he's the one who made her this way. He sadly smiled mentally.

"I saw you on the TV a few nights ago."

"And?"

"Is it true? That we don't have a child?"

Saena stared at him, straight to his golden eyes. "No, we don't have a child. I already get rid of it a long time ago."

"I..." He choked his tears back, hearing the bitters words from her, an innocent unborn child was the one who paid his sins by being aborted. "I see..."

"Is that all?"

He composed himself before asking her. "Do you... hate me?"

"Hate? Against you? I never held such feeling towards you."

Naoki slowly widened his eyes. "Why? Did you get tired of holding a grudge for seventeen years?"

"It was my fault to be deceived in the first place." She stated bluntly. "By putting the disk upside down twice, I think it was your way of saying not to trust you too much, that you are targeting that thing."

"If you knew it back then... then why? Why do you still chose to be with me?"

"Maybe my heart is too forgiving, or maybe because it was my first time to be with a man, I let my feelings overwhelm and blinded me. I was stupid for choosing love over my career."

An awkward silence reign between them.

"Do... Do you want to hear my side of the story?" He asked nervously.

"No, I don't." She stated sharply. "It already happened. Hearing your excuses won't bring back the time."

"Right..." He agreed. "But, Sae-chan..."

Saena's ears twitched, hearing her nickname again from him.

"I just wanted you to know that my love for you is real whenever I held you in my arms. I might've deceived you in the beginning, but I gradually fall in love you." He stood up bowed at her. "Thank you for meeting me, now that I got the answer from you, and I got to say what I wanted to say, I won't bother you anymore. I'm really, really, sorry."

Saena didn't say anything else as he left the room. She rubbed the bridge of her nose and sighed.

* * *

Naoki went to _Zōjō-ji Temple_ in Minato ward in Tokyo, where the somber place of the unborn children was located. He was hoping that he will find a monk to perform _mizuko kuyo_ – a memorial service prayer for unborn children, he wanted to comfort the soul of his child.

He made small red cloth pouches for offerings, he draped the pouches around the statue while incense is lit and the priest chants.

The ceremony is short and simple, but powerful.

At least now, Naoki can return to England with ease, he already made closure with Saena, he can now focus on his music.


	69. Chapter 69

Kyoko rose her eyebrow when Ren add milk and sugar on his coffee. He always loved it pure black. He coughed few times before going back to his breakfast, scrunching his face every time he swallow the food, sensing her stare, he looked up.

"Is there something wrong?"

"That's unusual." She stated. Ren rose his eyebrow. "You add milk and sugar to your coffee. Are you alright?"

"Hm? I just suddenly wanted to make my coffee sweet. I'm a little bit tired lately, so I wanted to try something I don't usually drink."

She noticed him coughing painfully as he swallow his breakfast. She took his plate away, which he protested immediately.

"I'll make you something easy to eat." She sighed and shook her head. "If it's painful to eat, you should've told me immediately so I can prepare something else." She scolded, as she starts preparing the mash potato and broth soup.

"But I don't want to-" He coughed, and sneezed. Kyoko handed him a tissue box.

"You should take a day off, you're sick."

Ren stared at him before he scoffed.

Kyoko felt her nerve popped out. "I'm not kidding. This is the beginning of a common cold. You must take medicine."

She fumbled in their medicine box and only to find out that there's none for colds.

"You can't find one since I'm proud of the fact that I never gotten sick before." He proudly retorted.

"What evidence do you have that it's not a cold? I experienced it before so I know the symptoms! You are sick!"

"No."

"Yes!"

"No."

"You probably got infected by Yashiro-san."

"That's the point, I don't have a fever like him, and my eyes are not watery. So it's not a cold."

This guy! He make excuses like a kid!

"Ah, the water overflowed the pot!" He exclaimed.

Kyoko hurriedly went back to her chore and made him another breakfast.

* * *

"Ah, Ren! Good morning!" The chief of the acting section is wearing a mask, most employees in LME are wearing one due to colds. "I'm assigning you a temporary manager from LoveMe Section until Yashiro-san got better."

Ren's face slightly lit up. "Thank you and sorry for the trouble, Matsushima-san."

"Good, good! I thought you will say something like you can take care of your own." He nodded approvingly. He looked at his watch. "Oh! He's now waiting for you in the parking lot."

Ren was taken aback. "He?" He repeated.

"Yup! Kanzaki-san adjusted his schedule to be your temporary manager for three days at most."

 _What?!_

Ren wanted to take back his words, when the section chief said LoveMe Section, he immediately thought of Kyoko, he forgot that there are few other artists in the section.

He sighed.

 _"Kotonami-san, Kyoko-san, Amamiya-san, already assigned to other artists, and he's the only one available."_

He recalled what the chief head, Matsushima said. Wondering to whom Kyoko was assigned as manager. He was approaching his car when he saw the familiar jumpsuit leaning on his car.

Kanzaki Mako grinned at him. "Yo! You'll be in my care for three days, Tsuruga!"

Ren wanted to scowl.

"Now, now, don't put such obvious unpleasant expression. I can handle the manager's job."

"Oh, is that so."

Mako reached his hand. "Keys. I know how to drive so you can relax in the backseat."

Being already tired, his body gradually felt heavy, Ren handed him his car keys. Mako climbed to the driver's seat, and Ren in the backseat.

"I already asked Matsushima-san for your schedule, so let's go!"

Mako stepped on the accelerator and drive to their first appointment.

* * *

Kyoko was tapping her fingers on the table, waiting for someone who requested her to be a temporary manager. She glanced at her watch, she's ten minutes early, one of the staff prepared her a cup of coffee and snacks while waiting. It seems that the country was infected with cold virus and several people got sick since even in HoriPro, several of their staffs wear masks.

Hori Production Entertainment's strong suits are singers and voice actors, they have several known actors and talents, but they are known for having strong vocalists, and charismatic boy bands. Dark Moon's OST was sang by one of HoriPro's singers, likewise for Box R.

Unlike LME, HoriPro's casting system lasted for weeks, and it is shown live on TV, from their audition day until they finished their training, and the audience will participate in judging thru online votes.

It is in a form of a reality television talent competition, where one of them from each department (Acting, Singing, VA, Talent) will be eliminated until one will survive on each department and will have their major debut.

Kyoko even thought of entering the agency after she parted ways with Sho if not for their casting process that only held once every three years.

The door opened, Kyoko almost fell from her chair when she saw who will be her charge. She forgot... Koga Hiromune is HoriPro's pride actor.

"Kyoko-chaaaan~~" The wavy-haired actor chimed. "It's been a while!"

Kyoko stood up from her seat and bowed. "Good morning Koga-san, I will be your temporary manager as of today until Ikeda-san will recover from his colds."

"Mm. Mm!" Koga nodded excitedly. "Then take care of me today, manager-san." He teased.

Kyoko flipped her small notebook. "Ikeda-san already faxed me your appointments for the next three days. Your first appointment is a fan meeting in J-World Tokyo, in thirty minutes, so let's go."

Koga beamed at her. "Roger, manager-san!"

Kyoko jaw dropped when she saw the fans wanted to meet the actor, they are hundred, if not thousands of people, and most of them are women. _Is this some kind of mini-concert?_ She wondered amusingly.

She watched how Koga entertaining his fans, she was amazed when he knew some of their names or where he usual met them.

 _Amazing... he is really connecting and communicating with his fans._ Kyoko softly smiled when she saw the actor carried the child of one of his fans.

After an hour of mini games, autograph signing, they are finally done. And the fan meeting ended with Koga even gave gifts to them personally.

"So? Have you already fallen in love me?" He teased, he's now driving to their next appointment.

Kyoko widened her eyes. "Wh-Wh-What?! I am amazed, yes, and I start respecting you as an actor, but fallen in love," Kyoko shook her head. "No, I'm sorry."

Koga dramatically gasped. "You hurt my feelings, Kyoko-chan! What's with Tsuruga-kun that wasn't on me?!"

Kyoko put her fingers on her chin, then she looked at him.

"Height."

Koga blinked at her before he starts laughing.

* * *

Kanzaki Mako already heard rumours about how great is Tsuruga Ren as an actor, and this the first time he saw him acting live. He even wished to co-star with him before but opportunity didn't came.

The LoveMe member number four was awed at his talent for seeing it the first time, his tone, dictions, and even mannerisms are perfect – he is one of the best method actors that he has known so far.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked during the break when he saw him rubbing the bridge of his nose, as if easing a pain.

"Yes, it's nothing for you to worry about."

Ren coughed and sneezing frequently during the take which ended with a cut form the director.

"You are sick."

Ren groaned. "I'm not. Stop insisting that I'm sick."

Mako ignored him and felt his forehead. He gasped. "You have a slight rise in temperature! You are having a fever!" Mako sighed and shook his head.

"As a professional, you ought to take of yourself, I know we can get sick no matter how careful we are, but at least, you have to do something before it escalated further. One of the directors that I worked with said, when you are unable to take care of your own body, you are just a tool that the others use for their profit."

He scolded. "The busier you are, the more nutrients your body needed."

Ren rubbed his temples, he's having another headache listening from his scolding. He sighed in relief when the director called him, informing him about the rain scene. Kanzaki Mako stomped on his way to the actor.

"What the hell are you thinking?! It will only make your fever worst!"

"Well, there's no helping to that, I brought this fever to myself for being stubborn."

"But –"

"Kanzaki-san." The man fliched when he glared at him. "It doesn't matter if it will make the cold worse or make fall unconcios, before we got the best shot, I'll continue acting. That's how I do my work."

Mako watched as the artificial rain drenched the actor, the determination on his eyes was something that he never saw to any actors that he worked with before.

 _This guy... he really loves acting above all else._

* * *

Kotonami Kanae was gritting her teeth to control her temper. _Why? Why would they always assigned me to a spoiled rotten actors?!_

Her LoveMe assignment was to be a wardrobe carrier for none other than Nanase Hitoka, her manager and sister kept apologizing to her, it seems that the person assigned to carry her wardrobe quit on the last minute, and they are going to Fukushima for the sexy actress' location shooting.

She's carrying two stroller bags, tote bags on each arm, and one sling bag.

Hitoka took her phone and snapped a picture on Kanae's current state. "Yay! I wonder what would your fans will say when they saw you like this." She snicked.

Kanae widened her eyes. _Oh fck this girl!_

Hikari grabbed her sister's phone and deleted the picture. "Will you stop it?!" She scolded. "She's here to work for you for free, so please be nice to her!"

"Che! I don't want her in the first place, I want that girl with no sex appeal to serve me." She grumbled. She sneered at Kanae. "I mean, did you really believe that she's worthy for the eigth place?" She pointed at her like she's some poor commoner. "Well, men will always get attracted to big busted women, so I understand, your chest made you to the list congratulations, but I'm sure that flat chested girl pulled some strings for to be included in the lists."

Kanae was shaking in anger, until she heard she insulted Kyoko. She smacked Hitoka on her head. "Flat chested?! At least she's natural! Unlike you, whose body is obviously made in plastic, being number one is not something that you need to gloat about!" She growled. "Pulled some strings?! Idiot! She even hated being featured in an adult magazine! Not all people are like you Nanase-san, who loves every attention that she got!"

Hitoka widened her eyes. "Wh-Why did you get angry for her sake?!"

"Because she's my best friend you talentless actress!" She exclaimed. "You think you have everything under your feet, you fake actress!"

"Excuse me?!" Hitoka shrieked. "Who's fake?!"

"Obviously, you!" Kanae retorted. "Do you think your acting was that amazing?! Ha! It is so obvious that you used eye drops in all of your crying scenes!" She accused. "The only natural for you was when you are doing a kissing and love scenes!"

A clearing of throats halted them. The two realized that they are already in the set, it seems that they didn't noticed it since they are arguing while walking. The staffs were all staring at them in shock.

* * *

Koga was smiling contently as he watched Kyoko eating her lunch, he treated her to his favorite restuarant that served the best hamburger steak in a affordable price.

"Does it suit your taste?"

Kyoko nodded. "Yes, it's delicious!"

"Right?"

Kyoko stuffed the food in her mouth when people starts whispering about them. "We need to hurry, you still have a guesting."

"Roger!"

After having their lunch, Koga drive to Fuji TV. Kyoko was following the actor before her to his next appointment with long strides.

"Koga-san, it's here. Your waiting room." Kyoko pointed at the door labelled with his name.

They were greeted by the make-up artists and few other staffs and artists.

"What the heck are you doing in my waiting room?" He asked the other artists. He fist bumped on them as a way of greeting.

"Obviouly, to wait for you." They retorted.

"I want you meet Kyoko-chan, my temporary manager." The actor introduced. The staffs stared at her curiously.

Kyoko deeply blushed, greeting them. "G-Good afternoon. I'm LME's Kyoko-san, nice to meet you." The other artists introduced theirselves to her, and Kyoko only familiar with one of them, Koga's label mate – a quarter Australian and three-fourths Japanese, Kazue Brown. Before Fuwa Sho made a debut two years ago, his name was prominent in the chart's number one.

Koga sat on the make-up chair when the others chatted with her.

"Hiro is hard to manage, isn't he?"

"Not really. It's manageable. There are enough breaks for us to rest between his schedules." Kyoko answered politely. Kazue was playing a guitar in the corner.

"Ne, Ne, Kyoko-chan, can I ask for your email?" One of the actors butt in. "I am actually curious about you after you appeared in Hiro's commercial, and I want to work with you."

"Err... uhm... It's out of tune."

"What?"

"Ah! I mean the guitar!" She went her attention to the person playing. "Uhm... I think this chord is out of tune."

"I know, but I don't have a tuner."

"Uhm... May I?"

Kazue handed her the half-sized guitar. They were all silent as they watched Kyoko tune the instrument. Even Koga, who is done with his light make-up, watched her with interest.

"You know about music?" Kazue asked her casually.

"A little." Kyoko strummed the chords, and nodded in content, then she handed it back to him. "It's done."

"Thanks."

The AD knocked on the door, informing them to get ready. It's a variety show in a classroom style where the guests will wear student uniforms while the teachers are the hosts.

There are ten guests in total.

Kyoko was in the backstage watching the show together with the other managers, her eyes widened when she saw Shoko approaching. If she's here... it means he's here too!

Shoko stopped on her tracks when she saw Kyoko wearing the familiar pink jumpsuit. Kyoko politely bowed at her as a greeting, Shoko returned the gesture. Sho already sat on his chair when he noticed Kyoko, he was about to stand when the director cue them to get ready.

The lady manager sighed in relief at the director's timing.

"How are you, Kyoko-chan?" Shoko asked softly.

"I'm doing good."

"Uhm... Sho was worried about you." She informed. Kyoko looked at curiously. "He saw what your mother did in TV."

"Ah... That..."

"He's been looking at you everywhere." Shoko confessed.

"I already dealt with it. So it's nothing to get worried about."

"I see... Uhm... Kyoko-chan, until when you are going to avoid him? He was really worried about you. He couldn't reached you anywhere."

"Until he learn when to become an adult and be civil with me." She answered sharply.

"I think you should give her a chance. Talk to him, Kyoko-chan."

Kyoko heaved a sigh. "Chance? Chance to what? To harass me again? Stalk me? Insult me?"

"No, that's not –"

She shook her head. "I never thought that you will tolerate that guy's attitude Shoko-san, you are an adult, the mature one, I thought you are going to reprimand him, but I was wrong."

Shoko didn't say anything else, after all, Kyoko was right.

* * *

Kanae wanted to gag as she watched the scene before her, they are shooting in Higashiyama Onsen where Hitoka was having a kissing when her co-star dipped in the hot spring naked!

They guy is kissing her passionately yet lustfully. Kanae wondered how they can make a scene like that so easily knowing that they are not in relationship. Just by thinking of doing it make her skin crawl.

She left the scene and went to the lobby instead, waiting for them to finish. After fifteen minutes or so, the staffs coming out one by one, including the director. But the two actors didn't came out yet until she heard Hikari's voice scolding her sister, telling her to get dress.

Kanae scoffed, if she knew they're doing something inappropriate outside of work. She opened her phone her phone and checked for any voicemails and messages from Kyoko.

 _She didn't call... Then I guess, she's alright with whomever was assigned to her._ She mentally scolding herself for worrying about her, before she snapped her phone close.

* * *

The variety show taping was done after more than an hour. The actors thanked the directors, hosts, and other staffs before they went to their respective waiting rooms.

"Thank you for your hard work, Koga-san." Kyoko smiled at the actor after the shooting.

Koga smiled in returned. "Likewise, manager-san. So, what's my next appointment?"

Kyoko flipped her small notebook. "Luncheon meeting with the Producer Sakaki at Daruma-ya... Eh? Daruma-ya?!"

"Ah, Sakaki-san loves to dine in traditional restaurants."

"Oh... I see..."

The two walk to the parking lot when a familiar voice called them.

"Kyoko!"

The girl halted to turn to the person who called.

"What is it, Fuwa-san?"

"I –"

"If you are worried about what you saw on the TV, then it's okay." She immediately cut him off. "I already handle it by myself, thanks for your concern."

"Where did you go that time?" He asked. "I've been looking for you anywhere!"

"Obviously, somewhere far away from you." She smiled before turning her back at him. Koga opened the passenger seat for her, he glanced at the blond singer who was petrified on was what he saw.

Sho was glaring at him. Koga shrugged off the glares that Sho was sending to him and went to the driver's seat.

He doesn't have time to waste on a kid like him.


	70. Chapter 70 (REPLACED CHAPTER)

Kanzaki Mako prepared the food for his charge. Tsuruga Ren was so stubborn that his fever escalated quickly after his rain scene. He's resting in the waiting room at the moment, and he already put a cooling pad on his forehead.

"Here, eat this so you can take your medicine." He placed the instant chicken soup that he heated in the microwave in the convenience store nearby.

Ren groaned before he rose from the couch. He don't have the energy to argue with him, his nagging will only make his fever worst. He ate the soup silently, sniffing his colds once in a while.

Mako packed up their things so they can go home after he ate.

"Are you living alone? Can you take care of yourself at your home?" He asked in concern. Ren grunted in response. "Do you want me call Kyoko-san?"

Ren's eyebrow twitched. "No need."

Mako chuckled. "You just don't want me to have her number, do you?"

"Shut up." He mumbled. Ren coughed, and his eyes tear up at the pain in his throat.

Mako giggled, patting his head.

"I already assured you that I will never taker her away from you. Well, it's different story if you let her go."

Ren muster a strength to glare at him.

"And I told you, over my dead body I will let that happen."

* * *

The music in his car was loud, it echoed rock music. Koga bobbed his head syncing to the beat as he drive to their next appointment. Kyoko was humming with the music too.

He lowered the volume

"Ne, ne, Kyoko-chan, why does Fuwa-san interested in you?" He suddenly asked.

Kyoko shrugged. "I don't know."

"I still couldn't forget that he tried to kidnap you outside your school. And earlier, he followed you."

"Fuwa-san and I are childhood friends, we grew up together and we came here in Tokyo together."

"Oh... is he your ex-boyfriend or something?"

"Hell, no!" Kyoko exclaimed. Koga chuckled at her instant denial.

Fuwa Sho was never addressed again.

Koga parked his car in front of a traditional restaurant.

"Is this the address?" He asked his temporary manager. Kyoko nodded.

"Yes."

The costumers halted when they saw who entered the establishment.

"It's Koga-san!"

"Isn't that Kyoko-chan?"

The costumers start whispering to each other, some were bold enough to ask for his autograph.

"Kyoko-chan..." Her mother was surprised seeing her.

"Mother." She bowed. Koga was surprised at her. "This is Koga Hiromune, I am working as his temporary manager at the moment."

"Good afternoon ma'am." Koga gave the woman a polite bow. "I have a meeting with Producer Sakaki."

"Ah, yes. Sakaki-san is a regular costumer. He's already waiting for you." She ushered her to the table in the corner where the producer was waiting. Okami-san bowed and left them alone.

"Sakaki-san."

"Koga!" The middle-aged man exclaimed seeing the actor. He shook hands with him. "I'm glad you came. Sit down. And this is...?" He asked, staring at Kyoko.

"Kyoko. LME's Kyoko-san. She's my temporary manager." He introduced. Kyoko bowed at him.

"Oh! Mio-sama!" He shook her hands, he was grinning at her. "I'm glad to finally meet you in person. I'm Sakaki Yuuichi."

The two actors sat on the chair across him. Producer Sakaki handed him a script.

" _'Ring-doh'_...?" He read the title, cocking his head to the side.

"Yes, it's a series that tackles the life and struggles during the Edo Period, each episode consists of different stories. I want you to star in our pilot episode."

Koga browsed the script. "Hmm. Let me guess, Tsuruga rejected the role so you came to me?"

The producer tilted his head. "Uh... No...? You are my first choice to act in the first episode."

The actor stared at him, before he glanced to his side and saw Kyoko grinning at him. "Isn't that great, Koga-san?"

Koga coughed to hide his blush. He crossed his arm and huffed. "Hmp! Fine, I will believe you for now."

 _This... guy..._ Producer Sakaki mentally chuckled. _Can't he just say that he's thankful?_

He watched Kyoko teasing him about being second to Tsuruga Ren.

"Kyoko-san."

"Yes?"

"Actually, I haven't found an actress that will play as Koga's leading lady, yet." He announced.

Kyoko tilted her head. "And... you want me to look one for you...?"

Koga snorted beside her. _This girl... How dense can she go?_ He wondered.

Producer Sakaki chuckled. "No, no. I want you to be Koga's love interest in this episode."

Kyoko widened her eyes. "EH?!" She exclaimed in surprise. Lead role... although it is only a mini-series, but the thought of being the lead actress... excites her.

"Director Shingai will direct this. You worked with him before, right? During the perfume commercial."

"Ah, yes... I did." Kyoko softly nodded. "But... are you sure sir you want me to be the lead?"

Producer Sakaki smiled at her. "Of course, you and Koga looked good together, that's what I thought when I first saw the commercial."

Kyoko blinked at him before looking away from his teasing gazed, blushing softly.

"Sakaki-san!" Koga exclaimed, embarrassed. "Kyoko-chan is just a friend."

"Eh?" Kyoko snapped her head towards him. "We are?"

Koga blinked. "We're not?"

"Kyoko-chan... we are friends." Koga groaned. "If we are not, then what are we?"

"Co-worker." She answered bluntly.

"Pffft! Hahahahahha!" The producer was slapping the table while laughing.

"I'm hurt Kyoko-chan. I thought we are already friends by now." Koga faked his disappointment.

"Eh?! Right... we are friends! Friends."

Producer Sakaki wiped the tears on his eyes. He chuckled. "Koga... you are really amusing."

"Shut up."

The food that Producer Sakaki ordered was served by Okamisan. Kyoko stood up to help but the woman stopped her.

"It's alright Kyoko-chan, you are working at the moment too. It's nothing that I can't handle."

Kyoko went back to her seat, and murmured and murmured and apology.

"Your parents' owned this place?" Koga finally managed to ask.

"Hm? Yes."

"Really? I'm their regular costumer for like... Five years and I didn't hear them having a daughter." Producer Sakaki stated, eating his food.

Kyoko paused for a moment, she smiled at him. "I'm adopted."

"Oh..." The producer murmured softly. "I'm sor –"

"Don't." Kyoko stopped him form whatever he wanted to say. "Don't apologize. Don't feel sorry for me. I'm alright."

Koga grinned beside her and ruffled her hair. "Then I'll be your onii-san."

Kyoko playfully slapped his hand away. "I don't want to have a big brother that has a _'Tsuruga complex.'_ "

"Ouch!"

* * *

Hitoka was glaring at the pink-clad woman who was talking to the director. One of the actress in her movie got injured and they needed a replacement ASAP, and Kanae volunteered.

The scene was a confrontation between Hitoka and Kanae's characters. And the sexy actress was overwhelmed by her acting, to the point of stuttering or forgetting her lines.

It's their last day in Karuizawa, she's packing her things when she heard the director complementing Kanae and promised her for a project where she would be the lead.

"Sorry to interrupt~~" She chimed. "Director, are you sure Kanae-chan can handle it? I mean, yeah, she's great... but immediately to have a lead role?"

Kanae glared at her. "Well, it seems that the director has eyes for people who has real talent, you see."

Hitoka tugged the director's arm and subtly pressing her chest on it. "Then it means I also have real talent... right, director? Because you chose me for this project."

Kanae rolled her eyes. "I bet he only chose you because there's no other actress who was comfortable enough to be naked in front of the camera."

The director sweat dropped. He really don't want to get involved between women's catfight. Too much drama.

"You are just jealous."

"Why would I?" She challenged. "I even heard that Tsuruga-san rejected to be the lead man in your movie. Poor girl. Your plastic body is waste if none of those men desire you."

Kanae flipped her hair, turning her heels and walked away. Hitoka gritted her teeth.

"Director, you're not seriously giving her that project... right? You already promised that to me."

The director sighed. "Hitoka, you will still be in the project."

"What?"

The director grinned. "Seeing the two of you confront each other earlier made me think that she's best for the role. She's... feisty."

"But I thought I'm going to be the lead?"

The director rose his eyebrow at her. "I never said that. I only told you that you will be part of this project. Now let's go, they are waiting." The director took his bag and left.

Hitoka heard someone laughing, when she turn she saw her sister covering her mouth.

"You're laughing at me again."

"No, no, no. I am not." She snorted trying to control her laughter. "You know, the director was right, he never told you that you going to be the lead. Now, go to the bus, we're leaving."

"Ugh!" Hitoka groaned and stomped away from her.

* * *

Kanzaki Mako carried the tall actor to his car. The guy was amazing, he's on the verge of losing consciousness but only hearing a line on the script startled him awake. If he's not having a fever, Mako already made fun of him.

"Where do you live, Tsuruga-san?" The actor mumbled something beside him. Mako sigh. " _'Because that person is just too weird! It is too suspicious!'_ "

Ren startled awake. " _'I told you there's no need to panic.'_ "

"Now, your address."

"Shangri-la Haven."

"Rich bastard..." Mako grumbled. He drive to the high end place of Tokyo, and there he saw the fifty-floor massive building. The guard saluted him as he entered the parking lot.

He went out first before he carried the actor from the passenger seat. He lock the car before they entered the building.

"Hey, what's your floor number?" Seeing that he won't answer him. " _'Because that person is just too weird! It is too suspicious!'_ "

" _'I told you there's no need to panic.'_ "

"Floor and room numbers."

"Twelfth floor room twenty-five."

"This is... troublesome." He groaned. Thankful that the elevator is empty, he pressed the number twelve. After a while, the elevator door opened. He's near at room fifteen.

He walked on the wide and shiny hallway looking for the room twenty-five.

" _'Because that person is just too weird! It is too suspicious!'_ "

" _'I told you there's no need to panic.'_ "

"Enter your passcode."

Ren opened his tired eyes, his vision was still blurry but he memorized his passcode well. After he pressed the enter button, Mako heard the lock click, he immediately opened the door, and let him lay in the sofa.

"Agh! Thank god!" Mako breathed. "You are so heavy!" He massaged his tired shoulders. It was then Mako noticed the living room – score sheets and guitar on the table, the wall decorated with picture frames of him and Kyoko.

What... is this...?

It then he noticed the sound of tableware from the kitchen. Someone else is here. Mako gulped, slowly approaching the kitchen. And there, he saw Kyoko, wearing shorts, T-shirt, and apron preparing the table.

"K-Kyoko... san?"

Kyoko looked up, gasping when she saw him. "Kanzaki-san?! What are you doing here?! How did -"

"I carried Tsuruga-san here." He explained immediately.

She tilted her head. "Carried?"

"He's having a fever and lose consciousness. He's in the living room."

Mako saw the worry and panicked in her eyes as she sprinted to the living room.

"Ren? Ren?" She tried to wake him up. She gasped when she felt his skin. It was hot. "Kanzaki-san, can you please help me transfer him to the bedroom?"

"Of course."

The two carried him to the bedroom.

"He's so heavy..." Kyoko grunted.

"I know right."

They settled him to the bed, Kyoko open the buttons on his shirt, and he was sweating and panting.

"Is there anything that I can help you with?"

"Please get me a wet towel."

Mako was on the kitchen not a second later. Kyoko use this opportunity to unbuckle his belt and remove his pants and covered it with the comforter. Mako entered the room with a small basin with cold water and towel.

Kyoko softly wiping his sweat off.

"What happen to him?"

Mako explained about the raining scene.

"This idiot. I already told him that he's sick." Kyoko grumbled.

Kanzaki Mako felt a pang of jealousy watching how Kyoko attended the sick actor. He mentally shook his head.

 _No, no, no. I already accepted it that she can't be mine. But..._ Mako smiled fondly watching her. "I can't help but fall in love with her more."

Kyoko looked at him. She's finished wiping him clean. "Did you say... something?"

Mako grinned and patted her head. "I said, I'm going home now. Tell him I'm picking him up eight in the morning."

"Wait!" Kyoko stopped him when he's about to leave the room. "At least have dinner with me, as a thanks."

"But -"

"Please~ I cooked for two people, but since Tsuruga-san is already sleeping, I don't want to waste it."

Mako stared at her. _This girl... how oblivious and dense can she be? Did she know her effects on men?_ He took a deep breath. "Okay. I'll stay for dinner."

"Great! Let me dress him first."

Mako left the bedroom and settled on the living room, while Kyoko looked for his night shirt. She carefully dressed him, without waking him up. She carefully closed the door and went the kitchen.

Being a good host, she prepared his guest's plate.

"Kanzaki-san, let's eat." She called the man reading her compositions in the living room.

Mako followed her to the kitchen and the two succumb to silence, only the utensils made the noise.

"Uhm... since when did the two of you starts living together?"

"Hm? When...? Around January last year. We are living together for more than a year already."

"I see..." Mako nodded. "Takarada- _sachou_ knew about this?"

"Yes. He knew it just recently, and he's still sulking about it." Kyoko smirked.

After dinner, they chatted for a while in the living room, discussing about music and whatnot before Mako take his leave. Kyoko was surprised when he suddenly hugged her.

"See you around." He smiled at her.

"Yeah... See you around."

After Kyoko lock the door, Mako slumped his body on the wooden door. He took few deep breaths before he let his tears rolled on his cheeks. He composed himself before riding in the elevator.

* * *

Ren stirred awake when he felt a hand on his forehead.

"Sorry..." Kyoko mumbled softly. "Did I wake you up?"

"Kyoko-chan." He smiled at her. "Thank you."

Kyoko blushed deep red. "Y-You need to eat even a little, I prepared a congee for you."

She helped him to sit and leaned on the headboard. Kyoko fed him slowly, and thankful that he's eating it, he must be hungry since he finished the whole bowl of it.

She gave him the medicine and a glass of water.

"How did I get home?"

"Kanzaki-san brought you here."

Ren frowned. "He knew the passcode?"

Kyoko shook her head. "It seems that you're the one who punched it."

Ren vaguely remember anything from yesterday.

"Did he immediately leave?"

"Nope... I invited him for dinner as my gratitude for bringing you home."

"I see..."

Kyoko cleaned the bedside table and went to the kitchen, cleaning the dishes. When she went back to their room, Ren was already dozing off. She smiled and kissed his forehead.

"Good night, Corn."

"Good night, sweetheart."

He managed to mumble before he succumb to sleep.

* * *

Producer Sakaki and Director Shingai felt the tension in the air. The meeting room was full of brooding actors.

"Do you have any idea what's happening?" The producer whispered to the director, who only shook his head.

He glance at Koga, the director was surprised when he arrived together with Kyoko, then the actor was teasing Tsuruga Ren when he arrived with his temporary manager, Kyoko squealed when she saw Kanae together with Hitoka, Matsunai Ruriko arrived too, but it seems the room temperature dropped at the arrival of Fuwa Sho together with his manager.

"Uhm..." The producer started, he flinched when they all stare at him. He cleared his throat. "Okay... Koga and Kyoko-san will become the leads in our first episode. Tsuruga and Ruriko-chan, for our second episode. Kanzaki and Hitoka-chan, you will star in the third episode, it's a story about a geisha." He explained to the actors present.

"It's a mini-series but each episodes lasts for an hour and half." Director Shingai delineated. He glanced at the blond singer. "And Fuwa-san, I want you compose an original soundtrack for each episode."

Sho's lips twitched. "Alright, Director."

"You will not be alone for this project, you will be working together with Kanzaki."

The two aforementioned singers snapped their heads at him.

"Hell, no!"

* * *

 **[A/N]**

Heeey guys, I want you to check Profiler's of The Unknown's story entitled **Something Borrowed**. Actually, that was my story, but I gave it to her as a gift. I wrote that when I was... 19... I think...? She revised it so, it's a better version that mine. Lol.

Happy Valentine's!

 **\- BSOL**


	71. Chapter 71

Kanae grumbled early in the morning. Nanase Hikari, Hitoka's sister called her informing that she has an important errand to attend and she's leaving her bratty sister in her capable hands just for half a day. Hikari informed her about Hitoka's appointment with Director Shingai at TV Tokyo Studio C. And so, the raven-haired actress put on her pink jumpsuit, Hikari was kind enough to call Hitoka's chauffeur to pick her up from her apartment.

A black van was already waiting for her outside, and a man introduced himself as Hitoka's chauffeur.

Kanae already seated on the passenger seat when the man handed her a notebook.

"Hikari-san asked me to give this to you, Kotonami-san." He said, before starting the engine. Kanae accepted and flipped it open, the lady groaned, it contains Hitoka's schedule for today.

"What time Hikari-san will be back?" She asked.

The chauffeur shrugged. "I don't know. But I think she's going to visit a sick person, since I dropped her on a drug store." Kanae didn't comment any further. After few turns and stops, the van entered a private condominium's parking lot.

"I will wait here." The chauffeur said.

Kanae proceed to the apartment complex and ride the elevator. Hikari already informed her their room number and passcode. Out of courtesy, Kanae decided to press the doorbell, but after several attempts, she was itching to kick the door open.

"What the hell? Isn't she supposed to be awake already?" Kanae grumbled and pounced the door. But she was answered with silence, she decided to use the passcode to open the door.

Kanae was impressed at the place, it was neat and organized. Must be Hikari-san's effort.

She went to the room in the right corner and opened it, and there she saw Hitoka still sleeping. She glanced at the clock and it's already past eight in the morning.

"Hey Nanase-san, wake up." She shook her awake. Hitoka grumbled incoherent words, slapping her hand away. Kanae felt a vein popped out on her forehead. She removed the think comforter, which made Hitoka shivered and woke up.

"What the hell are you doing here?!"

Kanae crossed her hands on her chest. "I will be Hikari-san's temporary replacement. She has an errand to attend."

"What?!" She yelped, sprinting from the bed and went straight to her sister's room only to find it empty. "NOOO!" She screamed. "I don't want to be near you with that eyesore jumpsuit."

Kanae smirked. "Really? Well I guess, if I will wear my best clothes, I will outshine you. So be thankful, I'm letting you have the spotlight."

Hitoka became red with anger. "YOU –!"

"You have an appointment with Director Shingai today at nine, if you are professional then you won't let a director wait for you." Kanae glared at her. "The director chose you even without you sleeping with him, it's an honor right? Are you going to make him regret choosing you?!"

The sexy actress pursed her lips before looking away, clicking her tongue and went to the bathroom. Kanae went to the living room while waiting for her to finished grooming herself, as she recalled her conversation with Hikari.

 _"Why me?" Kanae grumbled over the phone._

 _Hikari smiled on the other line. "Because I can trust you with her Kanae-san, and besides... Director Shingai chose Hitoka on his own accord. There are quite few directors who will chose Hitoka without asking her to sleep with them."_

Kanae pursed her lips slightly feeling bad about the actress. There are directors and producers who will take advantage on people like Hitoka, someone who will do anything just to have a project even to get naked in front of the camera.

 _"Fine."_

* * *

Ren woke up around six in the morning, feeling better. He looked around the room only to find it empty, Kyoko's space in bed was already cold. She's been up for quite some time now.

He rose from bed and out to the living room, the TV was on with some economic news going on. Ren changed the channel to something interesting news, and he stopped at Celebrity TV, they are airing the replay of the latest Billboards Awards few nights ago.

Kyoko was slightly startled when she came out from her studio and saw Ren already awake, sitting in the living room.

"Corn!" She exclaimed. "You're awake. How are you feeling?" She asked in concern, feeling his forehead.

He smiled at her, taking her hand and kissed her knuckles. "Thank you for taking care of me, I am very fine now." Kyoko blushed at the gesture.

"Y-You're welcome." She stammered. "Next time, when I told you that you have colds, please don't argue with me." She pleaded. "I was so worried when Kanzaki-san told me what happen to you. I know you have reasons why you pushed yourself to the limits, but please, prioritized your health."

Ren nodded and kissed her forehead. "Noted, sweetheart. I will not do it again."

"And for the record, you are quite heavy, big man." She huffed.

The actor smirked and grabbed her to the sofa, hovering above her. "Really? But I never once hear you complain whenever I'm on top of you. In our bedroom." He whispered the last part huskily.

Kyoko felt the blood rush on her face. She playfully pushed him away. "You need to get ready! Kanzaki-san will pick you up by eight." She immediately announced. "And I need to get going too."

Ren chuckled, helping her getting up, her face was still red from embarrassment.

"I'm going to a take a bath."

"Take your time as I prepare our breakfast."

Ren went back to their room as Kyoko went to the kitchen. She's already done cooking their breakfast, it's a simple homemade Japanese breakfast consist of rice, grilled fish, miso soup, pickles and an omelette, and other side dishes.

Ren's still in the shower when she entered their room to change into her LoveMe uniform, and went back to the kitchen to prepare the table. Fifteen minutes later Ren came out from their room ready for work.

He slightly frowned when he saw her attire, it's the short sleeve-and-shorts version of her usual long-sleeved-and-pants LoveMe jumpsuit.

"You're going to wear that?" He asked, hesitant.

"Hm? Yeah. My other uniform is still in the hamper. I forgot to wash it last night." She took a seat, preparing to eat. "Come here, let's eat."

Ren eyed the length of the shorts. "Isn't that a little bit too short?"

"No, I don't think so. It covered my knee so, it's not that short."

The actor hummed and joined her in the table. They were silent during breakfast with only the noise came from the TV. Ren helped her with the dishes, Kyoko don't want to live the house with dirty dishes still in the sink.

When they are rinsing the plates, their wall phone gone off, and Ren decided to answer it.

"Yes?"

 _"Ah Tsuruga-sama, good morning." The concierge in the lobby greeted. "A young man here introduced himself as Kazaki Mako-san, your temporary manager, is here looking for you, but he's neither in your approved guest lists nor Kyoko-sama's."_

"Ah, send him in. He's indeed my temporary manager until Yashiro-san get well."

 _"Noted, Tsuruga-sama."_

"Who was that?" Kyoko asked after Ren put the phone back to its cradle. She slung her bag over her shoulder, ready to leave for work.

"Kanzaki-san is on his way up here."

"I see." She tiptoed and kissed him. "I'm going ahead. See later."

"Hm. Take care, see you later."

* * *

Kanzaki Mako was irked when the front desk refused to let him in. Since he's not driving his car, the singer needs to access the building thru the main entrance, he never saw a condominium having a strict security.

 _No wonder why most of the high-profile figures in the country chose this place to hide their secrets (number one: mistresses)_ Mako mused.

"I told you, I'm his temporary manager since Yashiro-san is out with colds and fever." He explained again and again.

"My apologies Kanzaki-sama, but your name wasn't on his guest lists."

"Of course!" Mako exclaimed. "That guy don't like me. He's wary that I might steal Kyoko-san from him." He huffed, crossing his arms on his chest.

The guards and the concierge rose their eyebrows before snorting in amusement.

He cleared his throat. "I'm afraid we must call Tsuruga-sama first for confirmation."

"Sure, sure, call him."

Mako watched the man talking to Ren, he's quite early than his usual time. He needed to pick him up by eight but its still fifteen minutes to eight. He couldn't sleep well last night after knowing that Ren and Kyoko are already living together.

"Kanzaki-sama, Tsuruga-sama said you can go up now."

The singer bowed at him. "Thank you very much."

There are few familiar faces in the elevator, an illegitimate son of a politician, a nouveau riche scion who was making noise in the TV due to scandals, and someone's mistress that he read frequently in the gossip website.

He mentally sighed when the lit numbers in the elevator was lower than twelve. The people inside were all busy with their phone, only looking up to see if it's already their floor.

When the door opened in the twelfth floor, Mako felt his world turned into a slow motion when the first thing he saw was Kyoko smiling at him.

"Good morning, Kanzaki-san."

"G-Good morning." Mako looked away, hiding the blush forming on his cheeks. "Do you want to hitch a ride with us?"

"I appreciate the offer, but our ways are separate today." She entered the elevator and pressed the G button. She waved at him before the door was closing. "Take care, okay?"

Mako smiled at her. "Yes. You take care too."

The singer stand in front of Room 25, sighing deeply before pressing the doorbell.

* * *

Amamiya Chiori bowed at her fellow actress in Soft Hat Entertainment, before waving her goodbye. Chiori grinned when he saw she gave her a full one hundred score on her latest LoveMe mission to act as her temporary manager.

She went to her waiting room where her manager was waiting for her. "Let's get going Yoshimoto-san."

"Where to Chiori-san?" Her manager asked.

"Back to LME." She smiled, grabbing her bag. "I'm going to ask Sawara-san if there are still celebrities looking for temporary manager."

Chiori's manager was glad at development on her charge's character, it was as if... she was healed from within. Joining LoveMe Section helped her grow, not just a celebrity but a person.

It took a thirty-minute drive from Soft Hat to LME. Her manager decided to wait for her in the van.

In the lobby, Sawara saw a flashed of pink in his peripheral view, he turn around and saw Chiori on the way to the elevator.

"Amamiya-san!" The Talent Section Chief waved his hand excitedly.

"Sawara-san!" Chiori was surprised seeing the person the she wanted to meet, waving at her.

"Are you free right now?"

"Yes." Chiori answered immediately. "I was about to meet you in your office to asked for any LoveMe request that needed a temporary manager."

"Perfect! There's one actually. Matsunai Ruriko-chan." He informed her. "Her manager needed to go home for a while, her mother was hospitalized last night."

"Oh... I see. Then I will take this job, Sawara-san."

Sawara-san grinned happily as she watched Chiori on the way to the LME Studio where Ruriko is. He couldn't believe that the Section that Lory created will become this stable. And the members, they are genuinely happy with their assignments (except Kanae where she was always gnashing her teeth whenever there's a LoveMe assignment for her), and they are starting to grow. They gradually find the missing piece that will help them reach their dreams in the industry.

"Good luck."

Sawara murmured.

* * *

"Kyoko-san!" Hinako called in surprise when she saw her in Hori Production's waiting lobby. "What are you doing here?"

"Hinako-san." Kyoko bowed at her and her manager. The man was tall as Ren, but he has a stoic feature, he smiled slightly and returned the gesture. "I am waiting for Koga-san, I am his temporary manager."

"Oh... Hiro? I think we saw his car just now. He just arrived, right?" She asked her manager.

"Yeah."

"I see..." Kyoko mumbled.

"Kyoko-chan!" The three turned their heads and saw Koga waving at her. "Hinako and your manager is here too!" He remarked seeing the other two familiar faces. "I'm sorry I'm late, my tire blowout during my drive and I went to a nearest automobile shop to have them fixed it." He explained breathlessly.

"Hiro... you made a lady wait, it's not a good habit."

"I know. That's why I'm apologizing. I don't have her number so I couldn't call her."

Kyoko waved her hand. "It's alright Koga-san. You have your reasons, I understand."

"Thank you." He breathed. "So, let's go."

"Yes." She immediately answered. She bid goodbye to Hinako and to her manager too, before they went to the parking lot.

* * *

Mako tapped his fingers in the steering wheel impatiently seeing the lines of cars surrounding them. One of the worst enemy of working citizens – traffic!

"What the heck is this?! Where's the traffic enforcer when you needed one?!" He grumbled under his breath.

Ren sat on the passenger seat, relaxed. "We can't do nothing about it." He said calmly. "Besides, we still have time, we are not really that far away from the intersection."

"I know." He snapped. Mako really hates traffic, it tested his patience and cool, and stressed him more than anything. "But what if we will be late? Not just you, but also me, since we both have the same appointment."

The cars in front of them started to move slowly. Kanzaki Mako resisted his urged to slam the accelerator and bumped the vehicles in the front of them. Ren's lips twitched in amusement, seeing him being cranky.

* * *

"Shoko, we're not moving at all!" Fuwa Sho whined to his manager in the backseat.

The lady manager was sitting with poise beside him. "We can't do anything with traffic, Sho. It's your fault for not waking up early. I told you need to get ready by seven so we wouldn't be caught up with the traffic."

Their chauffer was calm in the midst of the traffic jam. Well, his job is to drive them around anyway.

Sho was restless on his seat. He made sure that Shoko arranged his appointment schedules on his favor time, he already told her that the earliest appointment he have will be ten-thirty in the morning so he can sleep longer and have time to prepare himself. But today, she called him early in the morning, telling him to prepare, since a director arranged a meeting with him at nine.

Sho still living in Shoko's apartment, but since the lady manager is no longer solely his, Shoko sometimes sleep in her new charge's house to help the newly debuted model to prepare or help her on the upcoming project offers.

Just like what she did when Fuwa Sho was still a newbie in the industry.

"By the way, did you research Setsuka Heel like what I asked you?" He asked.

Shoko sighed and shook her head. "I couldn't find any information about her anywhere, aside from being featured in Vie Ghoul's song. But, she was last seen in LME, so maybe she's their new talent, but I have friends who are working there, but they didn't know her either. So I doubt, she's from LME."

Sho scoffed. "So like... she just popped out of nowhere and Vie Ghoul saw her first? Ridiculous."

"The only way to know more about her is to ask the band themselves."

"Never."

Shoko glanced at him, ever since her talk with Kyoko the lady manager ponder on the things happening around Sho. After his failed recording session few weeks ago, Sasaki Hana voiced her disappointed at him, Shibata Hiroto was no different either.

And so, the head of Akatoki's Music Division made a suggestion, and that's for Sho to create a channel in YouTube and Ameba, and starts covering songs or singing his old songs that made him famous.

Sho opposed to the idea at first, he blamed his agency for changing his music director to whatever was happening in his music career. The division head glared at him saying, _"If you have real talent, you could work to any music director. Don't shift the blame to us where you're the one at fault."_

The singer shut his mouth up and followed his suggestion. **FuwaShoVEVO** was created in YouTube, it was managed by him and the company's Social Media Experts Division.

It was a hit.

His cover videos are not so extravagant, it was just him, sitting on the couch with a guitar on hand, and microphone on the front, with no accompaniment, since he's already confident with his vocals.

The comments inflate his ego, it mostly praising him for being a _'natural'_ singer who don't need an auto-tune to correct his voice's performance.

Fuwa Sho smugly informed Shoko about it, and the lady manager can only sigh, it seems that the success of launching his channel made him forget on why he needed to create the channel in the first place.

* * *

Koga turned off the engine when they arrived at the studio, and helped Kyoko out.

"Have you noticed Tsuruga's car around?" The actor asked her, Kyoko shook her head. Koga snickered. "I bet he was caught up in the traffic and going to be late. Ha! For the first time, I arrived before him." Koga cheered, pumping his fist in the air. Kyoko snorted softly beside him. The two went to find the waiting room for Studio C, when they found it, Koga knocked softly before opening the door.

The Producer that she met yesterday, and Director Shingai together with other staffs were already waiting inside. Kyoko greeted them with a polite bow.

"What a surprise! I am sure that Ren will arrive first!" Director Shingai was genuinely surprise seeing the wavy-aired actor enter the room.

"That's rude!" Koga pouted. "I can be early sometimes too. It just that, Tsuruga is always earlier than me."

Producer Sakaki snickered. "You owe me Seiji."

Kyoko slowly widened her eyes, gaping when the director opened his wallet and took out two 10,000 bill and passed it to the producer.

"Whoa!" Koga exclaimed seeing the cash handed between the two men. "Then, Sakaki-san will treat us in Tapas later, won't he?"

Director Shingai smirked. "He will." Glancing at Kyoko, he smiled. "Kyoko-san, make sure to open your schedule at six in the evening. This guy and this guy will treat us to dinner." He said, pointing at Koga and Producer Sakaki.

"Hey! Why include me?" The actor immediately interjected. "It's not my fault that you lose, blame Tsuruga for it."

The waiting room opened, and the aforementioned actor entered. Kanzaki Mako bowed, apologizing for being late, blaming the traffic.

"Ah, Tsuruga-kuuun~ it seems that your perfect record of punctuality is no longer perfect, eh?" Koga teased the newly arrived actor. "And you need to treat us to dinner tonight at Viking Buffet, right Director?"

Director Shingai's eyes glint mischievously. "Indeed. I lost ¥20,000 because of you. Tsk, tsk, tsk." He shook his head. "I never thought that _the_ Tsuruga Ren will be late."

The actor raised his eyebrow in confusion. "It's not like I can control the traffic. And besides, I'm not the one who was driving."

"Hey, don't pass the blame on me." Mako immediate spoke up in defense. "I drive as fast I can."

Koga waved his index finger at his rival. "You should be initiative and look for a shortcut." He smirked when he saw Ren's eyebrow twitch. He put his hand on Kyoko's shoulder. "My beloved temporary manager was the one who suggested it to me, you know."

Director Shingai and Producer Sakaki wanted to face palmed.

"I mean, I know she's your beloved junior in LME but right now, she's my beloved temporary manager and leading lady, right Sakaki-san?" He grinned at the producer.

The people in the room paled at the aura that Ren was emitting. To their surprise, he smiled at Kyoko.

"Is it true, Kyoko-san?" Kyoko almost got blind from his dazzling smile.

Kyoko mentally screamed. _He's angry! I forgot to tell him about it! I'm deeeeaaad! Help me!_ "Y-Yeah... It was an impromptu offer yesterday..."

"I see... then good luck~" He reached his hand at her but Koga took it, grinning, he shook his hand enthusiastically.

"Thank you, thank you. Please support us Tsuruga."

Ren felt a vein popped on his forehead. _This guy...!_

Mako mentally scoffed. _Only Koga-san can make tease and make fun of Tsuruga-san like that._ He glanced at the smiling Ren. _He is clearly jealous since he's not the lead man at Kyoko-san's first lead role._

Kyoko gasped when door opened and her best friend come into sight. "Moko-saaaan~"

"Geh!" The raven-haired LoveMe member was caught off guard when Kyoko leaped towards her.

"I miss you, Moko-san!"

Kanae mentally groaned. "Yes, yes. I didn't expect you to be here."

Kyoko grinned at her. "Me too~~"

"Ugh! I thought there's nothing worse than seeing Kotonami-san wearing that uniform." Hitoka groaned in disgust as she took a seat. "But... three? It's eyesore."

Kanae smirked. "Then I guess you must be thankful that Amamiya-san is not here, since you will go blind if you will see the four us wearing this uniform together."

Hitoka huffed, and crossed her arms. She batted her eyelashes when she saw Ren. "By the way Ren~ why did you rejected the offer to be my lead man in the movie? There's no other actor who perfectly suited for the role~"

Ren flashed his gentleman smile. "I'm sorry Nanase-san, but I'm not confident in playing the role, you see, I'm not a good kisser and I don't want to disappoint you, who thought highly of me."

Nanase Hinako gaped at him, she didn't expect that kind of response. A moment of silence passed before Koga laughed out loud, slamming his hands on the table, the others chortled, while Kyoko blushed deep red.

"Pffft! Hahahahahah! This is big news! I will tweet this! I will tweet this! Hahahah!" Koga exclaimed between laughter.

Koga Hiromune was still catching his breath from laughing earlier when the door opened, the idol-actress halted when she saw the people in the room.

"Ruriko-chan, welcome." Director Shingai smiled at her.

Ruriko bowed slightly murmuring an apology for being late.

"You are alone?" The director asked curiously.

The girl shook her head. "No, my temporary manager will be here soon, I just went ahead of her."

"Eh? Temporary manger? Who? Is it Amamiya-san?" Kyoko asked excitedly.

"Yes, since she's the only one available."

Kanzaki Mako heaved a sigh. "To think that the four LoveMe members are here, and have the same mission."

"I wonder if there will be a blue moon tonight." Kanae mumbled.

Kyoko grinned at her. "Isn't that nice?" Kanae rolled her eyes in response. The room filled with chatters, Koga glanced at his watch.

"It's already thirty minutes past nine, are we still waiting for someone?" He asked the two men.

"Yes, there's still one who hasn't arrived yet." Producer Sakaki informed.

A soft knock interrupted them, Ren narrowed his eyes when he saw the familiar dye of blond enter, his manager slightly widened her eyes seeing Kyoko and Ren in the same room.

She immediately gripped Sho's arm as a warning to behave himself, the singer responded with an irritated click of the tongue.

Koga protectively held Kyoko. "Let's change seat." He whispered. She was confused, but she obliged. She's now sitting between Ren (on her right) and Koga (on her left).

Kanae took the seat next to Mako, across her was a vacant seat, next to it was Nanase Hitoka, next to her was Ruriko, Shoko sat next to her and across Kyoko's, and Sho took the seat next to her manager.

The earlier pleasing atmosphere was replaced by a heavy one.

Under the table, Kyoko softly rubbed Ren's hand to calm him down.

She intertwined her hand with his with a soft squeeze. _Calm down. I'm alright, he won't do anything reckless with everyone in the room._

Ren squeezed it back, as if reading her mind. _I won't let him approach you. Not when I'm near you._

The producer whispered something to Director Shingai, whom he answer with a shrug.

"Um..." The producer flinched when the men in the room turned at him. . "Okay... Koga and Kyoko-san will become the leads in our first episode." He started, the two aforementioned actors bowed at them.

Sho mentally sighed in relief, he thought she's going to act as Ren's leading lady. Kanae rose her eyebrow, she didn't expect that.

"Tsuruga and Ruriko-chan, for our second episode." He continued.

Ruriko bowed at the actor across her. "Please have patience on me Tsuruga-san, I am still a newbie in acting."

Ren smiled at her. "It's alright Matsunai-san, all of us started as a newbie." The girl blushed and look away.

"Then Kanzaki and Hitoka-chan, you will star in the third episode, it's a story about a geisha." He concluded.

Hitoka tilted her head. "This is the first time we worked together, isn't it?"

"I'm afraid so."

"Then I'll be in your care~" She chimed.

"It's a mini-series but each episodes lasts for an hour and half." Director Shingai delineated. He glanced at the blond singer. "And Fuwa-san, I want you compose an original soundtrack for each episode."

Sho's lips twitched. "Alright, Director."

"You will not be alone for this project, you will be working together with Kanzaki." Producer Sakaki announced.

The two aforementioned singers snapped their heads at him.

"Hell, no!"

The producer was startled at their blatant rejection.

"Sakaki-san, I can handle it alone, no need for a helper." He throw a smug smirk at the LME singer.

"I'm afraid I can't do that, you will only be writing the ending songs, while Kanzaki will write the openings." He explained. "I don't want to put all the work to you Fuwa."

Sho chuckled. "Thank you for your concern, but I can write as much songs as you wanted me to."

Across the table, Mako snorted. "You mean, Hana-chan can write for you... right?" Sho glared at him. Mako feigned surprise gasp. "Oh, I'm sorry... I heard Hana-chan got disappointment at you, don't worry I'm here to help you."

Sho pounced from his seat. "I don't need your help." He growled. Shoko pulled him back to his seat.

"Calm down, you two." Director Shingai scolded the two. "Fuwa-san, you will not be only working with Makkun, but you needed to communicate with the series' music director too."

"And who will that be?"

"Shibata Hiroto-san."

Sho blanched. _Great!_ He mentally groaned.

"I want you to be there and watch during the taping, for the three episodes." Director Shingai handed each of them their taping schedules and locations, along with the script.

Fuwa Sho mentally cheered. _Perfect! So it means, I have reason to see Kyoko during these days._

As if reading what's on his mind, Kyoko slightly shivered, she glared at Sho who was busy scanning the schedule.

"If you no longer have questions, then this ends our meeting." Producer Sakaki announced.

Nanase Hitoka stood up first. "Then I'll be going first~~" Kanae followed her and bid goodbye to everyone. Ruriko followed her, she felt the animosity in the air inside the room, and she don't want to be tangled in some drama.

"Hey, Tsuruga~~ don't forget to treat us dinner, okay?" Koga reminded the actor.

"Fine." Ren sighed, conceding. "Later at seven, in Viking Buffet."

Koga grinned in victory.


	72. Chapter 72

Takarada Lory was signing several papers and contracts when his assistant entered bringing him a tray with sealed envelope.

"President." Ruto handed him the small silver tray. Lory's eyes slightly widened when he saw the familiar insignia stamp on the white envelope, he pushed his reading eyeglasses to his eyes to make sure he's seeing it right.

Lory took the sealed envelope, it was, after all, from International Emmy Award's officials. The president read the letter, Lory grinned when he saw Ren's name nominated as _Best Performance by an Actor_ for his portrayal as **Katsuki** in Dark Moon.

"This is getting interesting." He grinned, taking his phone to call actor for the great news.

* * *

Shootings after shootings, guesting after guesting, meetings with the executives, producers, and directors, Tsuruga Ren's schedule was fully packed, they hardly any time to rest or eat.

Kanzaki Mako wondered how Yashiro kept his sanity after being the actor's manager for almost five years.

The two are going to the parking lot to drive to his next appointment when his phone gone off.

Ren read the caller ID and answered immediately. "Yes, boss?"

 _Boss? He called Takarada-sachou 'boss'?_ Mako wondered, listening quietly.

"Yes boss... I still have time to drop by... Yes boss..." Then Ren hang up, he looked at his temporary manager, and said "Let's head back to LME."

"Got it."

The drive to the agency was silent, and the traffic is no longer heavy like before. Mako turned on the radio to ease the silence. The DJ was the famous jolly and witty celebrity DJ duo from Hori Production.

The program was full of greetings, music, and laughters.

"What time my schedule will end today?"

"Hm... Let's see... I remember you still have a meeting with Director Morizumi at seven thirty –"

"Reschedule it tomorrow morning."

Mako whipped his head at him. "Huh?! Why?"

"Do you think the dinner that Koga-kun forced on me will end in thirty minutes?"

"Well..."

Ren sighed. "Reschedule all my appointments after seven."

"Right." He mumbled.

They arrived in LME more or less thirty minutes. They were welcomed by Lory's cosplayer assistant.

"Ren! You're here!" Lory enthusiastically greeted. "Mako too!"

The singer bowed at him. "I am Tsuruga's temporary manager."

"Oh... He is not giving you a hard time, is he?"

Mako's eyes twitched and forced a smile. "Nope, not at all."

"So, what do you want to talk about that you asked me to meet you personally, boss?"

Lory turned his attention back to Ren before grinning. "This" He handed him the envelope "is from the officials of Emmy Awards."

Mako gasped in surprised, he already know what's happening.

Ren widened his eyes and opened the envelope. He read the list of nominated names and found his under the Best Performance by an Actor category.

"This... This is..." The president grinned seeing Ren flabbergasted by the news.

"Congratulations Ren, your hard work during Dark Moon paid off." Lory patted his shoulders. "This will be all over the news the now." He snapped his fingers and Ruto immediately appeared on his side.

"You know what to do."

The cosplayer bowed. "Yes, president." Then he disappeared.

"Congratulations, big man!" Kanzaki Mako slapped his back seeing him stiffen from the shock. "You really deserved the title as the country's current number one actor!"

"Thank you."

"Let's party! A celebration to this joyous news!" Lory exclaimed cheerfully. His assistant throws confetti on him. "I will call all my friends from all over the world to congratulate you."

"Err... Boss, calm down. Calm down. This only a nomination, it's not like I won this." Ren calm their overexcited president. "The other nominees are all number one actors in their own countries, this is not an easy win."

Lory's mood deflated like a balloon, and his assistant throws dry leaves instead of colourful confetti.

 _How the heck did he do that?!_ Kanzaki Mako wondered with his jaw drop. _Did the president hire some magicians to be his assistants?_

"But with this nomination, I'm a step closer to my goals." Ren stated seriously.

"You got it right." Lory smirked. "Not even he, was nominated in Emmy before."

"I need to win this, boss."

"Good luck, Ren."

Mako looked back and forth between Ren and Lory, slightly lost on what they are talking about.

* * *

Kiyora was lazing around in their waiting room, flipping the channel on the TV, they are on break after few shots on their music video. He stopped when he saw Ren's picture flashed on the screen, and the reporter praising and congratulating the actor for being nominated in such prestigious award.

"BIG NEEEEEWS!" He ran to the set where his band mates and everyone is. "Reino-kun, Reino-kun! Big news! It's about -" He stopped exclaiming when he saw the staff and crew watching on their own cell phones.

"Amazing, Tsuruga-kun."

"He's really on different level."

"He's version of Katsuki is waaaaay different from the original."

"That's right. I even prefer his version than Hizuri Kuu's. I like the darker Katsuki more."

"Awww." Kiyora downcast "You are also watching huh."

"Of course he will be nominated." Everyone looked up at Reino. "After all, in Dark Moon, Tsuruga is acting out his real self."

"What do you mean Reino-kun?" One of the staffs asked curiously.

Reino waved his and in dismissal. "You wouldn't understand."

 _That guy... he needed his old self in order to perfect the role of_ _ **Katsuki**_ _..._ Reino thought _. I saw the glimpse of Kuon in his_ _ **Katsuki**_ _, that guy was not acting at all._

Reino's thought was interrupted when his phone rang. The staff starts murmuring about the noisy and peculiar ringtone.

"Yes, sir?"

 _"Reino! I have good news for you." His manager exclaimed on the other line. "_ _ **Interscope Records**_ _wanted you to sign a contract with them."_

The silver-haired vocalist slightly widened his eyes. "Really?"

 _"Yes, and guess what, one of their artists wanted to have a meeting with you thru Skype."_

"What? Why?"

 _Their manager was silent for a moment before he answered. "He wanted to make a collaboration with_ _ **Setsuka Heel**_ _, but it seems, he couldn't find any way of contacting her, and her only link is your band. He called the agency, and the owner forwarded to the call to me."_

"Who wanted to collab with **Setsuka Heel**?"

 _"That famous rapper, Slim Shady."_

"I see..."

 _"So, can you contact her and tell her about the offer, Reino?"_

"I will, sir."

 _"Thank you."_

"Was that the manager?"

"What did he say?"

Dasuku and Kiyora bombarded him with questions after he ended the call. He smirked at his band mates.

"Our contract with **Interscope** is now set."

The four members gasped, the two loudmouths cheered which startled the other staffs.

Shizuku and Miroku grinned, the latter patted his best friend's shoulders.

"We did it."

"Yeah."

"Congratulations, leader."

The bassist spoke.

"This achievement is not only mine." Reino reminded them. "Let's not forget about our muse."

The members smiled knowingly.

* * *

Kyoko covered her mouth as she felt a sneeze coming. Koga immediately felt her forehead.

"I'm not sick."

"I'm just making sure." He grinned.

They are on the backstage, preparing for his cue to his enter the stage.

"Hey, have you heard the news? About Tsuruga-san?" Kyoko and Koga immediately become alert when they heard one of the crew.

"He was nominated in Emmy's for his **Katsuki**."

"Really?!" The other one gasped. "As expected of Tsuruga-san!"

Koga was already on his phone, searching the news. His jaw dropped when he read the article about the topic. Kyoko snickered beside him.

"He thwarted you again, Koga-san. Tsuruga-san is unstoppable."

"This guy…" His hand trembled, gripping his phone. "Hmp! Then change of plans, call him Kyoko-chan."

"Eh?" Kyoko gasped in surprise. "Call him and then...?"

"Tell him, we're going to take out the buffet and let's go to Shidax in Shinjuku"

"EH?!" She exclaimed. "Shidax... as in..."

Koga grinned, confirming her thoughts. "Let's go wild in Karaoke, and let that man pay for it, okay?" He winked.

Kyoko snorted softly. "Okay."

She dialed his number when Koga was called to the stage, hoping that he's still available to talk. Her heart skipped a beat when she heard his baritone voice.

 _"Yes, sweetheart?"_

"Corn... I heard the news, congratulations."

 _"Thank you. And it is all thanks to you."_

Kyoko slightly blushed. "Nah, all I did was to give Rick's letter and sing for you."

 _"And that's all I needed to make a step forward."_

"I-Is that so..." She mumbled shyly. "Ah, by the way Koga-san said about changing plans. He said, let's all meet in Shidax, Shinjuku branch."

 _"Huh? In karaoke?"_

"Mm." Kyoko nodded. "He said about taking out order in Viking Buffet, then go wild in Karaoke."

Kyoko heard him heaved a sigh on the other line.

 _"Really... That guy..."_

Ren smiled softly hearing her chuckled. "Alright, tell Koga-kun not to be late, or he will going to pay."

Kyoko laughed.

 _"Roger~"_

* * *

Fuwa Sho was in bad mood, wherever studio he goes, he heard people talking about Tsuruga Ren's nomination in Emmy Award.

 _What's so good about that guy?_ He grumbled mentally. _Emmy Awards? Bah! Nonsense! If he prided himself as an actor, he must aim for Oscar's, like how singers aim for Grammy's._

"Sho-chan~ Sho-chan~" Sho halted on his tracks when he saw Mimori waving at him.

"Great!" Sho rolled his eyes. "Another nuisance that I don't wanted to see."

Shoko elbowed his sides to behave.

"Mimori didn't know that you are here too!" She exclaimed cheerfully. "Mimori and Sho are really destined to be together!"

"Pochi, please, not now. I'm tired." He yanked his arm that the girl was clutching.

"But... Sho-chan... It's been a while since Mimori saw you." She pouted. She huffed, crossing her arm. "Then Mimori won't tell Sho-chan what she heard in school about her." She turned her heels to leave when he suddenly caught her arm, spinning her around to face him.

"What about Kyoko? Tell me!" Sho demanded.

"Mimori will tell you if you will her stay in your apartment tonight~~" She chimed.

"Mimori..." Sho growled threateningly.

"What? It's a fair trade~ Mimori will talk about it all night~~"

Sho gritted his fine. "Alright. But make sure your information is worth it."

"Of course~" The young model chirruped before skipping to leave.

"Sho..." Shoko glared at him. "Will you stop this already?"

"No way." Sho clenched his fist. "Not until I have Kyoko back."

Shoko heaved a tired sigh. "You are the one who pushed her away in the first place."

Sho glared at his manager. "She didn't mean to hear those words in the first place."

"She's not your property, she has her own life too."

"And that life she has belongs to me. She belongs to my family the moment her mother abandoned her to us."

Shoko pointed at his chest. "This is the reason why you couldn't make your own music. You are trapped in the past, you heart filled with jealousy and hatred."

"Jealousy?" Sho squalled. "To whom? To her? To that pinhead senpai of hers? Hah! Never."

Shoko stopped reprimanded him, it's no use. Sho will not listened to anyone, the lady manager even thought of calling his parents, maybe, just maybe he will listen to them.

* * *

Seven in the evening arrived, Koga get a private karaoke room with a live stage. He winked to the lady in the counter while saying a friend of his will take care the bills.

"Kyoko-chan, do you have an Instagram?"

"Yeah... my classmate made one for me."

Koga took his phone and opened the app. "What's yours? I want to follow you." Kyoko typed her username, when it showed one result, Koga click the follow button.

"Whoa! You have so many followers." Kyoko gasped seeing the million followers of his account.

"Of course, who do you think I am?" He smirked smugly at her.

"The country's number two actor."

Koga feigned a hurtful expression. "You really know where to rub that it hurts."

"Sorry~" She grinned.

"I will make a live streaming today." He took a selfie stick from his bag and put his phone on it. Clicking the button, and he's ready. "Good evening everyone~ the great Hiro is live today~ with my temporary manager, LME's Kyoko-chan!" He tilt the camera to her direction. "Kyoko-chan, say hi~"

Kyoko smiled and wave. "Hi~~"

 _ **'Mio-sama!'**_

 _ **'It's Mio-sama!'**_

 _ **'Natsu-chaaan!'**_

Koga grinned reading the comments. "Yes, yes, she's our beloved Mio and Natsu~ anyway, we are here in karaoke box, waiting for the others to come. Our special guest tonight is Tsuruga Ren, the two of us are more like best friends in showbiz, and he's treating us to karaoke for being nominated in Emmy."

Kyoko snorted beside him.

 _ **'Tsuruga-sama will sing?'**_

 _ **'I never thought Tsuruga-san will go to karaoke'**_

 _ **'This is surprising! I never pictured Tsuruga-san as a singer!'**_

 _ **'Congratulations on his nomination!'**_

 _ **'Please Koga-san, make a live until you will done!'**_

 _ **'I agree! We want to see all of you having fun!'**_

 _ **'Who are the others that will join the party?'**_

"Hm... Alright, since my battery is fully charge, I will live it until we are wasted." He winked at the camera. "Well, let's see... Producer Sakaki, Director Shingai, Kyoko-chan, Tsuruga Ren, Kanzaki Mako. That's all."

 _ **'Invite Fuwa Sho, please~~'**_

 _ **'You only have one singer. Hiro-sama, please invite Hinako-san, the two of you are in the same agency, right?'**_

 _ **'I want to see a showdown between Makkun and Sho-chan.'**_

Koga blinked at the comments. _Invite Fuwa Sho...? No way, he will only spoiled the mood_.

"Hm. I can invite Hina-chan if she's not busy, but I'm not sure about Fuwa Sho. We are not close, I don't have his number.'

Kyoko snapped her head, staring at him when she heard his name. The door opened and the two adults came.

Koga turned the camera at them.

"Director Shingai and Producer Sakaki are here."

The producer only chuckled, while the director winked and sent flying kiss to the viewers.

 _ **'Directooooor!'**_

 _ **'I almost fainted!'**_

 _ **'He's so hot as usual!'**_

"Kyoko-chan, do you have Hinako-chan's number?"

"Nope."

"Give me your phone." Kyoko handed her phone at him, and he dialled her number. He looked at camera. "I'm calling Hina-chan at the moment."

 _ **'Loudspeaker'**_

 _ **'Loudspeaker Hiro-san, please. We wanted to hear her voice.'**_

Koga switch the loudspeaker when his label mate answered the call.

 _"Hello?"_

"Ah, Hina-chan! This is Koga, I'm using Kyoko-chan's number."

 _"What do you want and you even use her phone?"_

He cringed at the stern voice from the other line. "Are you busy right now?"

 _"No, I just finished my recording. I'm on my way to have dinner."_

"Perfect!" Koga exclaimed. "Join us here, your fans wanted to see you live."

 _"Fine, text me the address."_

"Got it." Koga handed back Kyoko's phone, and the girl texted the address. "So you have it guys, Hina-chan will be here shortly."

 _ **'Oh my gosh! The OST Princess!'**_

 _ **'Thank you, Hiro-sama!'**_

 _ **'I can't wait to see Ren-san!'**_

 _ **'I hope he will sing one song for us!'**_

Koga laughed. "I'm sure, Tsuruga will be happy to answer your request." The actor gasped when th door open. "Look who's here~~" He turned the phone to the newcomers and the comment section of his live feed went crazy when they saw the actor, together with his temporary manager carrying take outs.

 _ **'He's finally here!'**_

 _ **'Tsuruga-san!'**_

 _ **'He's handsome as always!'**_

 _ **'Congratulations on your nomination!'**_

Ren flashed his gentleman smile on the camera. "Hello, I hope you have a nice evening and don't skip your meals."

 _ **'Kyaaaa! He smiled at me!"**_

 _ **'No way, he smiled at me!'**_

 _ **'Tsuruga-san please marry me!'**_

"Here, help yourselves." Mako placed the takeout on the table, while Koga tugged Ren, chatting with their fans live. "I swear this is the last time I will be his temporary manager!" The singer complained. "His fans are so zealous, even the securities are having hard time at them."

"Well, what do you expect?" Director Shingai shrugged. "It's not every day you will see a Japanese in Emmy Awards' nomination."

"I wonder why Dark Moon wasn't nominated in the Best TV Series category." Producer Sakaki remarked.

"But I heard rumors that Ren was almost get fired from the show." The director stated.

"Eh? No way! Really?" Mako gasped. The three looked at the sole lady in the room. "Is it true Kyoko-san?"

The girl looked at them before she smiled. "Yes, it's true. Tsuruga-san faced a huge wall blocking his path, but he successfully crushed it and move forward."

The director smirked. "That's so like him, and now look."

"Hey, you need to join us too!" Koga exclaimed when he saw the four people seems uninterested and starts eating. "Kanzaki-san, you haven't greeted your fans yet." Koga focused the camera at him, while he was stuffing food on his mouth.

"I'm not yet ready!"

 _ **'Makkun is like a hamster!'**_

 _ **'He's so cute~~'**_

 _ **'He's eating like a normal person'**_

Mako blinked at the comment. "Well, because I am normal person." He commented.

"Hiro, put the camera on the stage and let them watch us live, then open your tablet to read the comments." Director Shingai suggested. "Don't tell me you planned on holding that until the end?"

"Nope." The actor shook his head. "Actually, my hand starting to sore now."

The director helped him setting up his phone, he converted the selfie-stick to a tripod and placed it on the side which captured the best angle.

"As expected from a director."

"Of course."

The two went back to the table, they opened the 72 inches LCD TV screen mounted on the wall.

"Nee, nee, nee, Tsuruga! Your fans wanted to hear you sing!"

Ren choked on his drink and glare at the actor. "I don't sing."

"Oh come on! As long as you can talk, you can sing, right?" He click the joystick pad, and grinned evilly at the actor. "The first song is yours, don't tell me you are going to disappoint you fans?"

Ren glared at him when the speaker echoed a familiar song, the others covered their mouths, trying hard not to laugh. It was, after all, a famous song from a famous Disney movie.

"Come one, Elsa – I mean, Tsuruga-kuun~ you need to let it go~~" Koga teased, handed him the mic.

The actor was thankful that the room is slightly dark. They couldn't see the blush creeping on his face. They are laughing when he starts singing the first verse, Koga was rolling on the floor when he sang the chorus.

"Are you happy now?"

"Yeah..." He wheezed. "See? You can sing after all." He chuckled.

"Then I will chose the song for you."

Ren read the list of songs when a voice suggested from the doorway.

"Let him sing and dance the Macarena, Tsuruga-san."

"Hina-chan!"

"Hinako-san!"

"Found it. Now it's your turn, Koga-kun." Ren smiled at him.

"W-wait, Tsuruga-kun." He stepped back, anything but that! Hinako knew that he really hates dancing to that song, after all, he failed his dance lessons before with that song playing.

"I'm sure the number two won't talk back against the number one, right?"

Koga gulped nervously. He snatched the mic from him. "Fine."

Hinako laughed out loud seeing him being embarrassed while still doing his best. Ren can't help but laugh too.

And the live feed in the Instagram was completely forgotten.

"Oh my god! This is fun! Hahahah! It's been a while since I made fun of Hiro!" Hinako chortled.

He placed the mic back to the stand when he was done, and plopped himself beside Kyoko.

"That was embarrassing!"

* * *

 **Meanwhile in LME while the others are getting wild in the karaoke…**

Lory was sitting on the sofa, across him was five visual key artists. The leader and the president were staring at each other.

"You know the risk of exposing her too much in the spotlight as Setsuka Heel, right?" Lory raised his eyebrow at Reino.

The silver-haired leader scoffed. "Tsuruga Ren is the same on his Cain Heel act."

"That was different." Lory insisted. "That was necessary for the project."

"And Kyoko as Setsuka Heel is the same." Reino retorted. "But do you know what it means?" Reino challenged. "She caught the attention of the artist that was dubbed as the world's number one rapper." The silver-haired leader looked straight on his eyes. "Kyoko is that talented."

"I will not let her do unnecessary projects. Not now that she's preparing to go to London in two months."

"Unnecessary?" Reino asked sharply. "You called this huge opportunity as _'unnecessary'_? This will boost Kyoko's value as an artist, the moment she will expose her disguise to the world."

Lory stared at Reino's silver eyes, he sighed and looked away, conceding.

"Alright, I will talk to her tomorrow morning."

* * *

 **Back to the crazy happenings in Shidax…**

"And now it's Kyoko-san's turn to sing!" Koga announced, grinning at his temporary manager.

"EH?!" The girl gasped. "No, no, no." She waved her hands frantically.

"Aw come on! Even Sakaki-san and Director Shingai sang for us!"

The two aforementioned men growled. "This guy!"

"I will choose Kyoko-chan's song." Ren volunteered.

"Hm~ okay~ the senpai must know his kuhai very well~~"

"This." The actor played the song, and smiled at the girl.

"Oh! Taylor Swift's song!" Hinako gasped hearing the familiar tune.

Koga thrust her the mic and pushed her to the stage.

 _I said, "Oh my, what a marvelous tune"_

 _It was the best night, never would forget how we moved._

 _The whole place was dressed to the nines,_

 _And we were dancing, dancing_

 _Like we're made of starlight_

 _Like we're made of starlight_

Koga jaw dropped hearing her sing, even the producer and director was stunned. The LME talents and Hinako were grinning knowingly, they were occupied jamming with the girl on the stage and completely forgot to read the comments on his Instagram live feed.

 _ **'Whoa! Whoa! Whoa! Kyoko-san... as in Kyoko-san?!'**_

 _ **'She can sing?! Shocking!'**_

 _ **'What a discovery!'**_

 _ **'Why are they hiding her?'**_

 _ **'Since when that girl can sing?'**_

 _ **'I thought she's an actress!'**_

 _ **'Even Koga-sama was shookt!'**_

* * *

Around ten in the evening they chose to wrapped up and say goodbye, Director Shingai and Producer Sakaki went home first, instructing the boys to properly escort the girls back to their home.

The karaoke was fun and crazy, it was viewed by one million people, and the comment section reached over thousands, Koga completely forgoten about it.

"Kyoko-chan, it have fun today!" The actor ruffled the girl's hair. "Hand me your LoveMe notebook, I'm going to give you your score."

"Eh?" Kyoko blinked.

"Actually, Tetsu texted me earlier, informing me that he's already in good health. He will be back tomorrow, so today is your last day as my temporary manager." He explained.

"Oh, I see..." Kyoko fumbled thru her bag to look for her LoveMe notebook and stamp, and handed it to him.

"What a coincidence, Yashiro-san informed me earlier too." Ren said. "And I completely forgotten about it."

"Thank god!" Mako sighed in relief. "So it means, today is my last day too."

Kyoko excused herself to the bathroom after Koga gave her a full one hundred points.

"Kanzaki-san, I will give your points now, and ride in Koga-kun's car with Hinako-san. I will take Kyoko-chan home."

"Eh~ but I want to drive her home for the last time!" Koga pouted. "Tsuruga-kun hogging Kyoko-chan by himself, it's unfair."

Ren controlled himself not to roll his eyes, he had enough of his antics tonight.

"Nee Makkun, I heard you carried a sick Tsuruga-san to his home." Hinako asked curiously. "I'm amazed you carried such a big man."

Kanzaki Mako sheepishly scratched his head. "Well... I don't want Kyoko-san to hear that I'm slacking off in my job as temporary manager."

Ren's eyebrow twitched.

"I'm sure Kyoko-san will lecture me about the responsibilities of a talent manager."

"Hm. That's possible... Knowing her, who always do her best even at the tiniest thing." Koga mumbled.

"I'm ready to go." Kyoko announced.

"I will bring you home Kyoko-san." Ren said, smiling at her. "Kanzaki will ride in Koga-kun's car with Hinako-san."

"Eh? Are you sure Kanzaki-san?" She asked the singer.

Mako gulped seeing the glare in Ren's eyes, who was standing beside her. "Yes."

"See you around then." She bowed at them. "Koga-san, thank you for taking care of me these last two days."

"It's alright, it's alright. See you soon."

"See you soon."

"Before I forgot, here." Ren handed him back his LoveMe notebook and stamp. "It was nice working with you, Kanzaki-san."

When the two drive off, Mako opened his notebook, his jaw dropped seeing the score.

"What the hell?! That idiot!" The singer exclaimed.

"It's because your reason of trying hard is Kyoko-chan! Hahahah!" Koga laughed.

Hinako chuckled at the childish score. "I can't believe Tsuruga-san has a childish side."

100 points

 **Deduction:** 20 points

 **Final Score:** 80 points

* * *

 **Starlight -** performed by **_Taylor Swift_**

 **[A/N]**

Chapters 7 and 26 are reuploads. Check it if you have time~ I add more details to the story~~ so...

xOxO

 **\- BSOL**


	73. Chapter 73

Sho grabbed Mimori inside his room. He saw few paparazzi lingering around his apartment, few snapped pictures of them together.

"Now, talk. What did you hear about Kyoko in school?"

Mimori grinned. "Mimori will tell you if Sho-chan will kiss Mimori."

Sho scowled at her childish antics. Really, if Mimori wasn't in Kyoko's class, he wouldn't bother paying attention to her. She's too obedient to his liking, he wanted to be challenged, a mature and feisty woman - a submissive but can also dominate him.

He only used her for his image, having a beautiful model wagging her tail on him (like a dog) in everything he will say boost his ego. But she became clingy as the days goes by, and he found her boring nowadays.

Sho sighed, leaning giving her a kiss that she always demanded.

"Now, talk."

"Mimori heard from the other students that Kyoko-san will take the final exams in advance."

Sho gave her a look, disappointed. He thought it was something big. "That's all? That's useless! Who care if she takes her finals in advance?"

"It's not useless Sho-chan!" Mimori pouted. "The final exams in three months, but Kyoko-san planned on taking it before the scheduled time, it means, she's doing something huge behind the scenes."

Sho frowned at her. "What do you mean?"

"The school doesn't allow us to take the finals in advance, unless, it is really necessary like... going on tours, concerts, or there's a huuuge~ offer in your career that you can't refuse." Mimori explained.

"And since she's not a singer, going on tours and concerts are out of the question, which leaves us to think that she's preparing for a huge project. Is that what you are trying to say?"

Mimori grinned. "As expected of Sho-chan!"

Fuwa Sho was thinking. _What could the huge project be? Ring-Doh?_ He mentally shook his head. _No, it's not. It's not that a huge project that she needed to take her finals in advance._

"Pochi."

"Yes, Sho-chan?" Fuwa Sho blinked, she really like a dog who immediately barked at their owner's call.

"I want you find out what the huge project that Kyoko was preparing."

"And my reward?"

"I will buy you the watch and shoes that you've been eyeing for months."

Mimori nodded excitedly.

* * *

When they arrived home, Kuon scooped her and throw her to their bed, removing his contact lens and dim the lights. Hovering over her and they starts undressing each other. Her moans, groans, the incoherent words she said during sex, the clenching of her walls, the sting when her nails digging on his back, the way she gripped his hair for support turned him on more and more.

He felt like a teenage again full stock of libido, the difference was, doing it with Kyoko was thousands more satisfying than his previous girlfriends.

"W-w-wait Corn, slow down... Slow down..." Kyoko gasped when she felt him going fast. "I will be here forever. I won't leave you..."

Kuon stopped, hugging her tightly. "Did I hurt you?"

Kyoko chuckled. "I said slow down, not stop." She brushed his bangs away and stared at his green eyes. "What's wrong?"

"I'm scared."

"Of?"

"Of losing you... I love you so much that I feel going crazy just by thinking that one day you will leave me alone."

"Shh..." Kyoko patted his back, kissing his hair. "You are not the only one who feels that way, Corn. I am too."

"I love you... I love you so much... And thank you for supporting me in everything I do."

He showed her how much he loves her, how much he desires her, how thankful he is, he showed her how beautiful she is in his eyes, and how much she means to him.

"Is today safe?" He panted.

Kyoko, too overwhelm with the pleasure he was giving to her, nodded.

"Yes."

Kuon chuckled when he saw her lose consciousness after screaming his name, while tightly clenching his arm.

"I guess... I pushed her too much tonight..." He mumbled to himself, seeing the steady rise and fall of her chest.

He went to the bathroom to clean himself, and brought a damp towel to his tired girlfriend up. He dressed her up with pyjamas and tucked her in under the covers.

He wear his own sleepwear, turning off the lights and followed her suit.

"Good night."

He whispered, kissing her forehead and succumb to sleep.

* * *

Koga groaned at the constant ringing of his phone. He reached it from his nightstand and answered groggily, he didn't bother to look at the caller ID.

"What is it?"

 _"Hiro, your name's all over the news, stupid!"_

"I didn't do anything wroooong~"

 _"It is something that you said about Fuwa Sho during your live last night." His manager felt a vein popped on his head when he hear a snore on the other line. "Wake up, idiot!"_

"What the heck did I say about him?" Koga grumbled.

" _'We are not close'_ "

"Well, it's true. We are not even friends, I don't have a friend who kidnapped people." He declared sharply, remembering Kyoko's almost kidnapping incident. "Now, if you don't have anything else to say, I'm going back to sleep."

 _Well... that's true..._ Tetsu thought staring at his phone _. But Fuwa Sho's fans didn't take the statement lightly, and the idol-singer played the victim card._

Ikeda Tetsurou sighed heavily, first day of work after he got back from colds and he's cleaning up the mess that his charge left.

"Great!"

* * *

Yashiro jaw dropped when he watched the news in the TV. He missed so much exciting happening on his favorite couple while he was bedridden with colds and fever.

Kyoko and Mako's duet.

Ren's nomination in Emmy.

Ren singing Let it Go.

The alleged secret relationship between Kyoko and Mako.

 _Yashiro Yukihito, you are so stupid for being sick!_ He scolded himself _. You missed half the year of your life!_

"No wonder why lots of TV shows are calling, wanted to guest Ren." He mumbled. His stomach growled, he went to kitchen and opened the refrigerator, he saw different kinds of microwavable and pre-cooked meals.

 _I need to go home now, I can't leave my sister alone for too long._

 _I prepared some nutritious food for you._

 _I hope you get well soon, Yashiro-san._

 _\- Hikari_

The super manager smiled a little, remembering how Nanase Hikari knocked on his apartment, all flustered, mumbling about how friends should help each other something.

Yashiro opened his place for her, and she took care of him for a while.

He took one of the meals and placed it in the microwave, he glanced at the clock it flashed 7:30AM.

"I better hurry, or we will be late."

* * *

Sho watched the live video on his phone, Shoko told him about it when she arrived from buying groceries, it's quite a big news that she even heard it from the people in the supermarket.

 _"I can invite Hina-chan if she's not busy, but I'm not sure about Fuwa Sho. We are not close, I don't have his number."_

The singer gripped his phone. "Why do I even bother myself to be friendly with him?" He was about to toss his phone on the bed when Shoko stopped him.

"Watch it until the end, Sho."

Fuwa Sho grumbled before turning his attention back to the phone, Shoko went to the kitchen to prepare their breakfast. She already pictured out what his reaction will be when he saw Kyoko singing.

The lady manager heard his laughter from the living room, she bet it's the part where Tsuruga Ren sang _'Let it Go'_ , she focused her attention to the omelette that she's making when she heard a crash.

Ah... He already seen it.

Sho appeared in the kitchen, and shove phone on her face. "What the hell is this?!"

"Kyoko-chan singing in the karaoke like everyone else did." She answered calmly.

"Why did she do that?!" Sho exclaimed. "No, no, no, no! This is not happening!"

 _"Encore! Encore! Duet! Duet! Duet!"_ Sho heard Koga and the others cheered in the video. _"Kanzaki-san and Kyoko-chan's duet!"_

 _"Well... I don't mind." Mako smiled at Kyoko. "It's just for fun."_

 _"Alright."_

 _"Let's choose Kanzaki-san's song..." Koga mumbled. "Ah, your latest song with Ruriko-san. What's the title again?"_

 _"Just a Dream."_

 _"Ah yes, that. Okay~"_

Sho stared in horror when the two sang together. _This... This is... This should be me... Kyoko and I planned on debuting as a duo! And she starts singing with somebody else?! That girl!_

His eyes widened when she recognized the girl who was singing with her now, she's Kyoko's schoolmate who butt in when he planned on picking her up from school! The girl that Mimori talked about that hanging around lately with _his_ Kyoko.

The granddaughter of a prominent person in music industry – Hinako.

"Since when did she starts going to karaoke and have fun with her friends?!" He exclaimed in frustration. "That girl don't even have friends back home!"

"This is Tokyo, not Kyoto." Shoko sighed. "Kyoko-chan is a friendly person. She can make friends to anyone."

"Nonsense!" Sho dismissed her. "If that's true then why she was alienated during elementary and middle school? Her classmates don't like her."

"Or it has something to do with you." Shoko stated sharply. "Kyoko-chan once told me that it was because the girls likes you, and she's living with you."

"It's not my fault that I'm popular!" He exclaimed proudly.

The lady manager smirked. "But when you came to Tokyo, you're just a regular joe."

The blond singer glared at her.

"Anyway, your fans were quite angry at Koga-san's statement that the two of you are _'not close.'_ " She quoted. "And the president called me to use this to gain the people's sympathy. He wanted you play as the victim."

"Haaaaa?! No way! It's so uncool!"

"You have no choice Sho, you need make noise in TV to maintain your popularity."

The singer clicked his tongue.

"Fine."

* * *

"Leader! Leader! Have you watched the news about Kyoko-chan?" Shin'ichi burst to their waiting in LME to announce the news circulating in the company.

Hikaru was playing on his guitar with Yuusei when he heard Shin'ichi's outburst. "No, why? What happen?" The guitarist turned on the TV, the host was replaying the part of the live video where Kyoko was singing.

 _"LME's Kyoko-san surprised us for displaying such talent!"_

 _"And having such a good chemistry with her fellow LME artist Kanzaki Mako-san."_

 _"Perhaps~~ they are already an item~~"_

Hikaru gaped watching the video.

"Kyoko-chan... finally sang in front of people?! Amazing!" Yuusei exclaimed.

"When was this?" Their leader asked.

"Last night." The guitarist answered. "This is from Koga-san's Intagram live feed."

"Leader, leader, Makkun is here." Yuusei announced when he saw the man in the lobby.

"Mako-kun, are you and Kyoko-san dating?" One of the staffs bluntly asked.

The singer stumbled on his feet, his eyes widened looking at the person who asked. "No! Why would you think that?"

"Eh?!" The staff was more surprised. "But! The way you look at her when you sang duet together... it was mesmerizing."

The other staff nodded. "Right, right! We thought the two of you are secretly dating and last night's performance gave way to your relationship!"

The singer ruffled his hair. _This is bad! This is bad! That guy will kill me! I better hide from him!_

Composing himself, Mako smiled at the staffs. "Kyoko-san and I are good friends, nothing more nothing less. So, refrain from asking such questions, okaaay?"

The ladies blushed, nodding at him.

"I wouldn't be surprise if it's true." Yuusei mumbled, hearing the whole thing.

"EEHHH?!" Hikaru shrieked. "B-B-But dating?! Kyoko-chan?!"

"Our agency is not like the other agencies who forbid their talents from dating." Shin'ichi shrugged. "So it' not actually a violation in the contract."

"Kyoko-chan... dating... Kyoko-chan... dating..." Hikaru mumbled absentmindedly.

Yuusei and Shin'ichi looked at each other, then back to their leader who seemed to lose the color in face.

"This is your fault." Yuusei accused. "Look at him, he seemed to lose his will to live."

"No, it's yours." Shin'ichi retorted. "You're the one who agreed the idea of Kyoko-chan dating Makkun."

* * *

Sasaki Daiki sighed seeing the mess in her sister's room, books, CDs, and score sheets scattering all over the floor, and she was on her desk, scribbling a composition.

"Hana, I told you to use a binder."

She pushed her eyeglasses, looking at him she said. "I do have binder, look!" She showed him the pink, glittery binder. "Fuwa Sho gave it to me as a gift."

"Is that so..." Daiki took his phone, playing the video that made noise in TV early in the morning. "Look, what do you think about her?" He asked, placing his phone on the table.

Hana tilted her head. "Kyoko-nee...?"

"You know her?"

Hana nodded. "I met her once with Hina-nee..."

"I see... watch her performance."

The siblings watched the video silently. Hana gasped when Kyoko sang one of Fuwa Sho's songs that was covered by Bridge Rock.

"She... it's her all along...?" She whispered in disbelief, then she remembered Shibata Hiroto's words. "Is this the reason why Shibata-sensei wanted me to meet her?" She mumbled to herself.

"Ani, I want to make an appointment with her." Hana announced. "I want to meet her... It was her... I finally found her, the person behind Fuwa Sho's success."

Her brother grinned, ruffling her hair. "Do you believe us now?"

Hana nodded.

"Yes."

* * *

Vie Ghoul members were grinning at the video in the news. Miroku, the early riser in the group, kicked them awake, except for their leader. Reino was still sleeping on his casket he's pulling an all-nighter talking with the executives in their new international label – **Interscope Records**.

"Yes!" Kiyora cheered. "She finally showed it to the world!"

"It must be nice, going to karaoke with fake angel." Dasuku mumbled.

"Let's go to Karaoke-kan on our next day off, Miroku! Let's bring her with us."

"Hm." The long-haired man thought for a moment. "Karaoke is not bad, but we need Reino's permission first, if you want her to join us."

"Ehh~ why~~"

Shizuru sighed. "We can't just drag her anywhere, Kiyora. She has a schedule on her own."

"Che~"

 _"But you can't deny the spark between these two LME artists, don't you think?"_

The band members snapped their heads on the TV.

 _"True that." The hosts were giggling. "If I remember correctly, Kanzaki-kun recently changed agency, technically, he's pretty new in LME while Kyoko-san is already a talent, and starts building her own name in showbiz starting from her breakthrough role in Dark Moon as Hongo Mio."_

 _"I heard LME is lenient in regards to their talents' relationship."_

 _"Oh... You mean, dating is allowed between them?"_

"That guy is dead." They heard Reino spoke, smirking, crossing his arms while watching the news behind them.

"Reino-kun!" The two loudmouths exclaimed.

"Let's go to Karaoke-kan! Karaoke-kan!"

"With fake angel!"

"Pleaaaase~~"

The leader stared at the two. "You need to asked her herself, and you need to get ready, we have a meeting with her today in LME."

"Yes, leader!"

The two saluted.

* * *

"Oji-sama! Call that station and tell them to shut up with their fake news!" Maria demanded on her grandfather. The child was watching the news, she was irked when the reporter insinuated that Kyoko and Kanzaki Mako might be dating in secret.

"Now, now, Maria, calm down." Lory was surprised when he watched the news too, he was smirking the whole time he watched the whole video in his tablet.

"But! What if Ren-sama will hear about this?! He will get hurt! Onee-sama only loves Ren-sama!"

"Maria... having news like this is normal in showbiz, as long as we know the truth about their relationship, then it doesn't matter what the other people will say."

The child crossed her arm and pouted. "But..."

"Do you want to come with me in the office? I have a meeting with her today."

"Can I, oji-sama?!"

Lory smiled at his granddaughter. "It's been a while since you met her, and she's going to be busy in the next few months."

"I will go! I will go!" Maria exclaimed cheerfully. "I need to wear my best dress for her!" Maria skipped to her bedroom.

Lory chuckled, taking his phone to make call.

"Kyoko-chan? Do you have time to meet with me today?"

* * *

Kyoko dropped her spoon, she gaped hearing her name being mentioned in TV. She covered her face in embarrassment.

"Oh my god! I totally forgot about the live feed!"

Ren chuckled. They are in the living room, eating their breakfast while watching the news. Kyoko's phone won't stop buzzing from receiving a text it's all from Kanae, her best friend bombarded with emails, and text messages, asking for an explanation.

"Obviously. You are having fun without caring about the world." He smirked.

"What should I do, Corn?" She asked worriedly.

Ren stared at her. "Are you ready to debut as a singer now?"

Kyoko shook her head. "Debuting is not in my mind right now. I need to focus in Broadway."

"Then do nothing." He said seriously. "Let people speculate, then surprise them with your achievement in Broadway."

"That's... a nice option..."

 _"Look how they stare at each other, partner? Their eyes speaks louder than the lyrics that they sing together!"_

Kyoko choked on her water, Ren on the other hand slightly widened his eyes.

 _"Well, during his previous interview, Kanzaki-san did mention that he found his muse in LME that inspired him to make music again."_

 _"Oh! What a surprising development! You mean... these two... might be... you know."_

 _"There's a possibility." The other host mumbled. "But isn't that a little bit awkward? Kanzaki-san, when he's still using his stage name Fuji Shouta, he dated Momose Itsumi-san for three years, and now, his name was linked to Kyoko-san, who was Momose-san's co-actress in Dark Moon."_

 _"Whoa! That is indeed awkward."_

"W-W-W-What are they talking about?!" Kyoko stattered. "Dragging Kanzaki-san and Momose-san's name like that! Me? Inspired him? Hardly!"

Ren frowned at the TV. Kanzaki Mako was indeed staring at her, smiling, and it clearly showed in his eyes how much he enjoy singing together with her.

 _That guy's wearing his heart on his sleeve._

"Corn, are you alright?" She asked worriedly when he kept staring on it for few minutes. "Geez, don't tell me you believe that news?"

"What if..." Ren started. "What if he will confess to you?"

Kyoko blinked at him. "You mean Kanzaki-san?" She scoffed. "I don't think so. Why would he like me in the first place?"

"The same reasons on why I fall in love with you." Ren stated seriously. "He also sees the things that I saw in you that makes you so special."

"T-That..." The girl went speechless. Kyoko jumped when her phone gone off. She swiped the screen to answer it, seeing the caller ID.

"Good morning, Takarada- _sachou_."

Ren stood up, picking up the dirty dishes to the kitchen to give her privacy.

 _"Kyoko-chan? Do you have time to meet with me today?"_

"Yes sir, my dance lessons starts in the afternoon, so I'm free before then.

 _"Hm. I see. Then meet me in the office today at ten."_

"Yes sir."

She ended the call and followed to the kitchen. "Let me handle this, Corn." She said, taking the plate from him. "You need to get ready, Yashiro-san will be here in a moment."

"Alright." He handed her the dishes to wash, while he went to their room to get ready. Kyoko wear the apron and starts washing the plates, totally forgotten the earlier topic hanging between them.

* * *

"Eh? Kyoko-san? The one who played **Mio** and **Natsu**? That's her?!"

"She's so lame!"

"The girl has the guts to sing a duet together with Kanzaki-san!"

"She's not even that great! The people are exaggerating."

"I'm sure she's using him like how she used Koga-san in his commercial to gain popularity."

"She's quite close with Tsuruga-sama though, I sometimes saw them in the cafeteria, with his manager."

"Right~~ and it peeved me to the bones!"

"And she's not even in the Acting nor Singing section! She's just a mere talent!"

"Tsuruga-sama rejected the offer to be my lead man. I couldn't believe a mere talent has the chance to act with him first, whereas I am even prettier than her!"

"I wonder why someone as great as Tsuruga-sama hang out with someone like her? Even Koga-sama and Makkun too!"

"What's so good about her? She only got lucky that her Mio was well-accepted."

The whispering staffs and artists in LME lobby paled when they saw Tsuraga Ren glowering at them. Yashiro paled sensing the dark aura surrounding the actor.

"T-T-Tsuruga-sama." They bowed stiffly. "G-G-G-Good morning."

"If you have time gossiping around, why don't you use it to do something productive? Like studying make up to make yourself pretty? Or improving your acting skills? The _mere talent_ that you are gossiping about works harder than you lot, that's why she was well-accepted." Ren smiled at them. "Be careful ladies, jealousy has no cure. Now, excuse me."

The actor walked past them, leaving the girls stunned and speechless.

"Oi Ren, that was harsh. Can you say it in gentler way?" Yashiro scolded. The manager drained all the color in face when Ren glared at him.

"They called her a mere talent, and you are telling me I'm being harsh?"

"Well..."

Yashiro scratched head, loss of words. He couldn't argue to that.

* * *

Kyoko blinked rapidly, making sure she's not dreaming or something.

"The world famous rapper wanted to collab with **Setuka Heel**?" She asked in disbelief.

"Yes fake angel! The Billboard Awards was shown internationally, so that's why."

Kyoko fidgets on her seat. "But... wouldn't they be disappointed when they learned the truth about **Setsuka Heel**? That she's not really a person, but just a character I made?"

"Don't worry Kyoko, I'm sure people will accept you with your achievements. What you only hid from them is your visual, not your talent." Reino assured her with a small smile. "Your talent is real deal whether as Kyoko or **Setsuka Heel**."

Silence filled the room before Lory spoke.

"But still, the decision is up to you, Kyoko-chan. And if you accept the offer, I will have Ruto and Ten to accompany you."

"EH?! Your most trusted right-hand man?!" Kyoko exclaimed, waving her hands frantically. "No, no, no! I can't have that President! People will be suspicious. Muse-sama will be enough."

"Hm. Alright... Just Ten then." Lory looked up at her. "Does it mean you're going to accept the collaboration offer?"

Kyoko nodded hesitantly.

"Y-Yes."

Vie Ghoul members cheered. "I can't wait for **Setsuka Heel** to take the stage once more!"

* * *

Kanzaki Mako ride the elevator to the ground floor, he stopped by to the acting section when the head called him, telling him that there are few drama offers for him. Mako wanted to reject it, he no longer have time to shoot for dramas after _Ring-doh_ , his first major concert in Nissan Stadium is already set. He's going to be busy with the rehearsals and preparations.

But one drama caught his attention. _**Lotus in the Mire**_ , it's a historical drama, the production was moved next year due to some problems, so he still have enough time to train swordsmanship after his major concert.

His role was some kind of a villain, a samurai who was jealous of the main character, which is **Shizuma** , and he will eventually fall in love with Shizuma's loyal ninja follower – **Momiji**.

The section head told him that **Shizuma** will be played by Koga, but the roles of **Chidori** and **Momiji** wasn't decided yet. The audition for the said roles will start next year.

Mako grinned in excitement, this is the first time he's doing a historical drama.

The singer-actor jumped when he saw a kid when the elevator opened. He kneeled down on her level. "Are you lost?" He asked, smiling at her.

The kid frowned at him, before she screamed. "Are you in love with my onee-sama?!"

"EHHH?! Who?!"

"Kyoko-onee-sama! Are you in love with her?!" She stomped her foot, demanding for an answer.

Mako looked around to find any eavesdropper, he sighed in relief when he saw none. "Are you talking about the news in TV?"

"Of course! Onee-sama is –"

"– already in relationship with Tsuruga. And they love each other. Yes, I know." Mako smiled at her. "But... It doesn't mean I'm not allowed to love her in secret, don't you think?"

Maria gaped at him. "Well... as long as it's a secret, I don't mind." She huffed, crossing her arms on her chest. "Onee-sama... the moment Ren-sama met her, he became happy. His smiles are now genuine." Maria whispered. "That's why I won't allow someone to take Ren-sama's source of happiness away!"

"Err... kid –"

"Maria." She interrupted. "My name is Maria."

"Right... Maria-chan..." He corrected. "Your onee-sama was the one inspired me... And I also saw how happy she is when she's with him. So... don't worry, I won't sabotage her happiness. I will become unhappy too. Okay?"

Maria grinned and nodded. "Don't to be sad onii-sama! I will find someone for you too!" The kid declared.

Mako sweat dropped. "N-No need for that. I don't have time to be in relationship right now anyway."

"Nonsense!" Maria waved her hand. She ride the elevator going to his grandfather's office. "Trust me with this, onii-sama! Bye bye!"

Mako absentmindedly waved his hand at the elevator's close door.

"What the heck just happen? I was ambushed and pitied by a kid?!"


	74. Chapter 74

_"Fuwa Sho, any comments regarding Koga Hiromune's statement that the two of you are not close?" A reporter questioned him during his break on his photo shoot._

 _Sho sadly looked at the camera. "I don't know why he hates me. He could've said that he don't have my number. I tried reaching out to him, I want to be friends with him. That comment was unnecessary."_

' **Koga-san is an arrogant actor just because he's the country's number two.'**

' **Fuwacchi wanted to be friends with him!'**

' **Our Sho-chan was sad! Koga-san made him sad! I will boycott his future movies, I will never watch his drama in the future.'**

' **Fuwa Sho-chan just started his career. Just you wait Koga-san, soon, it will be So-chan's turn to say that you are not close.'**

' **We demand a public apology from Koga Hiromune-san!'**

' **Koga-san the forever number two! Fuwacchi will overtake you soon!'**

Koga tossed his tablet on the backseat, he was annoyed at the singer's and his fans over dramatic reaction.

"I told you to watch everything you say." His manager sternly stated.

The actor rolled his eyes. "It was his fans who are over dramatic."

"Well... most of his fans are teenagers."

"In short, immature."

Tetsu smirked in agreement.

* * *

Shoko sighed heavily, this day couldn't get any worse than this. Celebrating the anniversary of the talk show the producers decided to have a special episode, in which the guests consist of the country's Top Ten celebrity bachelors, among the ten, only four couldn't make it due to their work overseas. And what's top ten without the top one?

The guests are gathering in one huge waiting room with their managers.

Sho irked when Ren entered together with his manager, it peeved him on how cool he was on his casual attire without even putting an effort, it was a turtle neck hand-knitted sweater and black jeans, with grey overcoat. What annoyed him more was, when all of the guests greeted him so casually. It was different when he entered the room, they only gave him a small nod of acknowledgment.

The men surrounding the blond singer were oozing with maturity and charm, he looked like a kid compared to them. And he never knew them personally, he never worked together with them, it was the first time he saw them in person – except for Ren and Koga.

"Yo! The great Hiro is here!" Koga cheerfully greeted upon entering. He shook their hands and joked a little, when he shook Ren's hand, his nose twitched. Without any warning, he suddenly sniffed him.

The other guys and their managers dropped their jaws when Koga sniffed his arms.

Testu smacked his head. "It's rude to sniff someone! Stupid!"

"Ouch!" He rubbed his head. "No, it's just… Did you change your perfume?" He asked the actor.

"Why do you ask?"

"Your scent… it's familiar… you smell like Kyoko-chan with that soothing cherry blossom scent." He mumbled.

"How can you tell that it's her scent?" Sho asked, shocked on how did he knew it, where he didn't even know that Kyoko likes to wear perfume when they are still living together.

"She was my temporary manager for two days, of course I can tell what her perfume smelt like."

"You mean you still remember how she smells?" One of them mumbled.

Koga smiled at him "Yup! Because unlike other girls who usually used strong fragrance, her scent was calming and childlike…" Shoko consciously sniffed herself at Koga's remarked. He glanced at Ren. "And that's what I smell on you."

"Yes... indeed. I change my perfume since Maria-chan likes it." He smiled at him.

"Oh, I thought because it reminded you of Kyoko-chan!" He teased.

"Maria-chan and Kyoko-san has the same preferences in perfumes."

"Oh, is that so~" He chimed. "So... are you going to sing _Let it Go_ again today?"

"No way!" Ren almost yelled, slightly blushing. Then he smirked. "I will reconsider if you will sing and dance Macarena too."

Koga made a face. "No, thank you."

The others chuckled at the two, the other artists know how Koga loves to teased Ren, they are after all, worked together at some point.

"Hiro, he's the one that you mentioned in your live stream, isn't he?" The country's top four bachelor – the thirty-one year old businessman, Sasaki Daiki, asked.

"Ah... yes." Koga faced the singer. "My apologies if you were hurt about my statement Fuwa, but you know that it's true. We are not close, we're not even friends in the first place. And besides, we don't have a pleasant first meeting." Koga narrowed his eyes at him before smiling. "Right?"

"Oh? You met before?" One of them asked in surprise.

"Yes." Koga glanced at the singer sideways. "We met at the back gate of a school, right?"

The blond singer gritted his teeth, but he tried to smile nevertheless. "Right."

"His fans declared to boycott your upcoming projects though."

Koga shrugged, uninterested. "Well, most of my movies are not suitable for sixteen-years old and below so I don't think it makes any difference."

Sasaki Daiki observed the man. "Fuwa-san, why haven't you release a new single yet? Are you on break?"

Fuwa Sho eyed suspiciously. "I'm still looking for an inspiration for my new songs."

"Hana-chan is not helping you?" Daiki frowned.

"I work on my music alone, I don't have and don't need a helper." Sho scoffed, he smirked at them, crossing his arms, trying to look cool.

"EHH?!" Sasaki Daiki, Mizuno Itsuki, Hase Kaede, the three men exclaimed in surprise.

Koga covered his mouth, preventing himself not to laugh. "Koga-kun, it's rude to laugh at him." Ren commented seeing the actor's struggle.

"Fuwa-san, why do you really hate the idea of people knowing that you have a composer?" Daiki questioned.

"Because I have none. I worked on my songs alone, with no one's help." The singer insisted.

The country's top seven, twenty-five years old, dubbed as the country's _**'Romantic Balladeer'**_ , where most of his songs are love song ballads which never failed to hit the hearts of the listeners and brought them to tears – Mizuno Itsuki, chuckled.

"Fuwa Sho-san it seems that you really don't know whom you are talking to." He gestured to his second cousin. "Let me introduced him to you then, Sasaki Daiki-nii – CEO of Hase Music Production, owner of SD Cinema – which I must add, it was the production company who promoted your **'Prisoner'** music video, and Sasaki Hana-chan's elder brother."

The balladeer glared at him. "The elder brother of the composer that you wholeheartedly denied."

"W-Wha –"

Shoko face palmed. _This idiot! I thought he already know who he is!_

The blond singer widened his eyes. He didn't know if he will get embarrass or humiliated when Koga was clutching his stomach while laughing.

"He only sees Tsuruga as his rival, he didn't even bother reading and researching the other names!"

"Eh? Ren? He's setting his sight too high!" The country's number six – Hase Kaede, twenty-four years old and one of the country's heartthrobs and sought out international model, exclaimed. "It's going to be a long and hard road Fuwa, even Hiro was having a hard time, and he's the second placer."

"Hey! That's below the belt." The actor interjected.

"Well... It's true. The only way for you to be number one is for Ren to get married, or to be engaged." Kaede shrugged. "You are single right now, right Ren?"

"Eh?" The actor blinked, he was caught off guard when the subject changed to him.

Koga was _almost_ rolling on the floor, laughing, while the others gasped. "Oh my god! You finally have a girlfriend?!"

"No, I'm still single." The actor immediately denied, although it tasted bitter lying about his relationship status.

They teased the actor as they waited for the assistant director to call them. Shoko was gripping Sho's shoulders reminding him to behave, the manager was thankful that the topic was changed from Sho to Ren.

"That sweater was nice, where did you bought it?" Daiki asked curiously.

"It was hand made especially for me." He proudly said.

It was Kyoko's surprise gift to him after he finished his job as _Cain Heel_ , the two unexpectedly exchanged gifts as he also gave her late White Day gift. No wonder why sometimes, he noticed Kyoko locked herself in the studio, he thought she's working on her music as usual.

"By Kyoko-chan?" Koga grinned. The others gave him a teasing look.

"Kyoko-chan... that girl who sang duet with Makkun and Hina-chan in the video?" Mizuno Itsuki asked curiously.

"Yep~ that one~ she's cute, isn't she?" Itsuki nodded immediately.

"By a fan." He smiled at them.

"But Kyoko-chan is also your number fan." Koga pressed, grinning wider.

Ren was itching to staple Koga's mouth to shut him up, he's worse than Kijima and Yashiro combined.

"Yes, it's from her."

Sho's eyed widened. _That girl make a sweater for him?! She made something productive from that dull and boring housewife-like hobby of hers?!_

"Whoa! I knew it!" Koga gasped.

"Amazing… It's a hard-to-knit designs…" Daiki mumbled. "Hana and Hinako tried knitting before but the two gave up in the end." He chuckled in amusement. "I wonder if Kyoko-san will be so kind enough to teach those two."

"I'm sure she wouldn't mind." Ren shrugged. "She enjoyed teaching Maria-chan on how to do it too."

"Oh... then can I set an appointment with her?"

Ren nodded. "Sure, Yashiro-san can take care of it."

Yashiro, Tetsu, and the other managers noticed Sho's burning rage directed at Ren.

"How dare they talk about her?!" He softly grumbled. "She's exposing herself to these men!"

"Behave." Shoko hissed.

Few minutes later, the assistant director finally called them, apologizing for the delay.

* * *

The host, Asada Aoi, who kept batting her eyelashes, paid equal attention to all their guests and they did a good job of boosting all their egos without treading on anyone else.

Congratulating on their achievements, there's no doubt Tsuruga Ren has the spotlight for his nomination in Emmy Awards.

"I heard that you almost got fired from playing the role, is that true?" The host asked. While the others was shocked at the information, Sho snorted softly.

Ren smiled and answered honestly. "Yes, right Koga-kun?"

"That's true." The actor nodded.

"What does Koga-san do with it?" Aoi cocked her head in confusion.

"Takarada-san called me to be his replacement." Koga grinned.

The audience starts murmuring.

"That's surprising." The host gasped. "Can you tell us what happen during that time?"

"Well... to put it simply... I was pressured." He stated seriously. "There's an episode in which _Tsukigomori_ got its highest rating twenty years ago, when we were shooting that particular scene in the episode, I got mental block."

The host, the guests, and the audience was surprised at his statement, to think that he also experienced mental block.

"I was so focused on surpassing the original **Katsuki** and forgot my own character."

"If you are talking about the original **Katsuki** , it has to be Hizuri Kuu-san." The host mumbled.

"Indeed." Ren smiled. "Director Ogata was betting his whole career as a director in this series, and I messed it up. That's where Takarada- _sachou_ gave me an ultimatum, he gave me three days. If not, then I will be fired completely."

"And that's when Takarada-san called, instructing me to get ready in case Tsuruga-kun will be incapacitated in playing the role." Koga followed up.

"How did you overcome the pressure and get to where you are now?"

Ren thought for a moment, remembering how both of his best friends - Kyoko and Rick - helped him. "By remembering not to rush things in my career, and I got the support that I needed." He simply stated with a small smile.

The host then asked each men about their special someone in their life, if there's any, as typical, they answered it casually, each trying to be _'cool'_ by listing the number of beauties they dated.

When it was Ren's turned to be asked, the host, flashed her charming smile.

"So, how about to our number one datable guy in showbiz? Do you have someone special right now?"

Ren subtly cleared his throat. "Yes, I have." He directly answered.

"Oh…" The host gasped in disappointment. "Can you tell us more about her?" Aoi asked, curious at the woman who caught his attention.

"She's my ideal Japanese girl." He stated fondly. Koga grinned and slapping his shoulders.

"Come on, describe her for us Tsuruga-kuuun~ or you are going to sing."

The actor glared at him. The other guests chuckled softly.

"She's the most beautiful, talented, and charming woman that I ever met." The live audience swoon at the fondness in his eyes as he described his special someone.

"Oh... have you worked together before?"

Ren narrowed his eyes. The question was a trap, but then, he worked with several actresses already, they won't looked into them one by one, will they? Decided, he answered honestly.

"Yes."

The hosts and the live audience gasped. Koga was whispering to the other guests near him, grinning.

"I will take the number one spot soon."

Daiki and Itsuki rolled their eyes, amused by him.

"Care to tell us the name of the lady who captured your eyes, Tsuruga-san?"

Ren frowned at the host. "She didn't just capture my eyes, but also my heart." The audience gasped on how romantic he sounds. "And I prefer not to disclose her identity, I want to give her some privacy."

"He beat you for being romantic, Itsuki." His second cousin, Kaede, smirked across the sofa.

"I will give him the spotlight for now, this is his the first time he openly talked about it anyway." The romantic balladeer smirked at the actor. "Should I compose a song that fits you both, Ren?"

Ren chuckled. "She will be delighted with that, Mizuno-san. She is your fan after all."

"Really?" The host interjected. "She loves music?"

"Yes. And she always ended up with puffy eyes after listening to Mizuno-san's albums."

"It's not my fault since I'm great." He stated proudly yet in a playful way.

Sho gritted his teeth in annoyance, he already have an idea about Ren's special someone.

 _That girl is beautiful? Psh! It's only because of make-up! Perfect Japanese girl? It was my mother who taught her those mannerisms! I should talk to her as soon possible to straighten her twisted mind! How dare her get close to this stuck-up talentless pinhead actor!_

He clenched his teeth, he wanted to shout at Ren, wanted to rub it on the actor's face that he knows everything about her.

"I'm sure she's not attractive enough for Tsuruga Ren to say her name." Sho smirked. "If I have a special someone, I will proudly say it out loud, unless she's plain and boring." The singer scoffed. "I mean, there's no way **THE** Tsugura Ren will fall some plain jane, right?"

The audience and the host agreed with him.

The other guests glanced at Ren, they were anticipating on how he will handle such blatant challenge in front of the camera no less.

"The definition of _'attractive'_ varies from one person to another Fuwa-san" The actor smiled at him, he glanced at the other guests. "What's your definition of _'attractive'_?" He asked them.

"Hm. I found someone attractive if she's cheerful and optimistic, someone whom I can be myself comfortably." Koga answered first.

"Well for me... someone that can cook." Kaede grinned. "I really found women attractive wearing their aprons, no make at all, just in her casual clothes, and ponytail, and cooked just for me."

Ren nodded. "See? And I guess, someone like you, your definition must someone voluptuous - you don't care if she's a cheater, stupid, or an idiot as long as she can satisfy you physically, right?" Ren narrowed his eyes at him. "As a rockstar, you are always full of energy, and it really fits your image."

Everyone in the studio was stunned. Did he just... Did Tsuruga Ren actually said that?! They must be hearing things!

In the back stage, Shoko face-palmed when she started to noticed Sho's demeanour slowly started to become a demon.

* * *

Sho immediately sprinted out to look for Ren after the segment, he saw him left together with the other guys as they head to their next appointments.

"Tsuruga Ren!" He yelled when he saw them waiting for the elevator to open. Five men turned around, including the actor in question, and their managers.

"You don't know anything about her! You've only known her for a year! I've known her my entire life! No one knows her more than me! So stay away from her! I know how she thinks, and I know that she won't fall for someone like you!"

Shoko groaned behind him. He walked too fast, she's was already too late to dragged him away! Sho was so angry during the interview. Thankful that the part of the building is isolated, there are few onlookers, and most of them are curious workers.

 _No… Not again!_ Shoko grumbled mentally.

"What is he talking about?"

"Is he sick or something?"

"Is he referring to Ren's ideal girl?"

"That must be it…"

"He knew his ideal girl?!"

The others start whispering on each other. They all waited on how the pacifist Tsuruga Ren will handle the situation, after all, this is the first time they saw someone _who was stupid enough_ to boldly challenge him.

Ren smirked at him. "You know her better because you grew up together?"

"Yes!"

"Really? Then let me ask you, what's her favorite food whenever she's tired? What's her favorite dessert? What's her favorite movie? Who is her favorite singer?"

"Of course it's – it's –" Sho couldn't kept going as he trying to recall the times when he's was still living together with Kyoko.

"It was only trivial matters, but you don't know, do you?" Sho snapped his eyes at him, he clenched his fist when he saw the actor smirking at him. "Koga-kun even knew what's her ultimate favorite food is."

Sho snapped his eyes to actor in question, Koga grinned at him, flashing a victory sign. "Of course, since I asked her about it."

"That's what you lack, Fuwa. You didn't bother to ask her because you only think about yourself."

"That's not true!" Sho immediately denied.

Ren raised his eyebrow doubtfully. "Really? Then why can't you do anything for her every time she cries because of her mother? You are there beside her as what you've said, but why did you let her run to the forest to cry alone?"

Sho widened his eyes. "How –"

Ren narrowed his eyes at the blond singer.

"You're the one who don't know anything about her, even if you grew up together you only see yourself and no one else. So **_you_** stay away from her, **_you_** don't know how her mind works, so don't **_you_ ** jump to conclusions."

He saw him stiff frozen on his place, the others gaped in amusement and surprise, for the first time they heard Ren raised his voice and got angry. Koga smirked in satisfaction. When the elevator opens, he stepped inside together with the others, and Ren saw his determined expression glaring at him before the door closed.

"Whoa... He seems stupid to wanting to challenge you again, Ren." Kaede remarked, not failing to see the singer's expression.

Tsuruga Ren smirked.

"I am always ready to battle against him."

* * *

Kuu was browsing any interesting news in Japan, hoping that he might read his beloved son's name. He choked on the slice of cake he was eating when he read the headline.

 **'Tsuruga Ren nominated in International Emmy's: After three decades, Japan raised again.'**

"My boy..." Kuu sniffed the tears in his eyes reading the details, he was nominated for his **Katsuki** in Dark Moon. "I'm so proud of you."

He went to his wife's studio and handed him the tablet. "Look honey, our baby boy is now closer to his dreams."

Julie gasped. "It means... we can finally meet him again soon?"

Kuu kissed his wife's golden locks. "Yes honey, it will be so soon..."

"Wait Kuu, what is this?" Julie curiously clicked another headline with Ren's name on it, and clicked the play button.

The Hollywood actor snorted, covering his mouth when the video showed Ren singing _Let it Go._ "Hahahahahah! What is this?! Hahahahah!"

Julie chuckled. "Oh, my baby boy... He has friends... And he's having fun."

The couple watched the video together, Kuu gasped when he saw Kyoko being pushed to the stage. "Honey, she's the one I'm talking about. My other son."

"Oh, she looks lovely, and talented." Julie commented. "I can't wait to see her soon."

Kuu grinned at her wife.

"Me too."

* * *

LME's talent section's line won't stop ringing, it was from different record labels, production companies, and directors. Sawara couldn't believe what he saw either.

 _If that girl has talent in singing why didn't she decided to join the singing section in the first place?_ The middle aged man wondered. Remembering how Kyoko turned into a namahage when he mentioned the singing section before to her.

 _I really can't understand that girl._ He concluded.

The phone rang again, his staffs forwarded all the calls to Lory to let their boss handle them.

In the president's office, Lory rubbed his temples as he talked to the phone.

"I'm sorry but Kyoko-chan's schedule is only free until next month. She will be busy in the upcoming months until next year. I'm sorry I will not let her sign to any recording contracts yet, we still need to talk about it. Yes, thank you for understanding."

He sighed. That was the twelfth time he said that line. Kyoko's viral singing video excites not just record labels but music directors too, who wanted her to sing soundtracks of their dramas.

Few wanted to feature her with their own singers.

The phone rings again.

* * *

Kyoko was lying in the sofa, her parents told her to go home and rest when they noticed her flinching sometimes. Her body sore from her four-hour dance lesson, her classmates were no different either, their legs trembled after class. Their new instructor is a demon who wouldn't let them leave until they memorized the specific choreography.

Thankful that today's lesson is hip-hop – her forte – she performed it twice before she was given permission to go home.

She glanced at the clock, it's five in the afternoon, she closed her eyes, decided to take a nap before preparing their dinner. Her planned nap turned into full sleep, she stirred when Ren gently shook her awake.

"Hey, good evening."

"Corn!" She shot up, she almost bumped her head with his if he's reflex wasn't fast enough. "What time is it?"

"It's already nine in the evening." Ren was fast to reach her side when she moaned from her body pains. "Are you hurt? What happen?"

"My body sore from my dance lessons." She groaned.

"Stay here, I already prepared dinner for us." He ordered, going to the kitchen.

"You cooked?" She asked surprisingly.

Ren smiled sadly. "I tried but it all failed. So I ordered, instead."

Kyoko smiled softly at him. "It's alright."

Kyoko opened the TV, she put it on MTV channel. She watched latest music videos of some artists – both local and international.

"Do you want me to massage you later?" Ren asked as he placed the plate on the table.

"You know how to do it?"

"Yes, a little." He shrugged. "I frequently saw my mom massaged my dad after long day of work before, and I let her teach me so I can help."

Kyoko hummed.

"Okay, after dinner."

* * *

 _Keep it together, she's tired. Keep it together, she's tired. Keep it together, she's tired._

Ren kept a chanting it in his head like a mantra as he petrissage Kyoko's naked back, onto her thighs , her moans are like torture to him.

"That's so good, Corn... It starts getting better."

His body reacted to her rasped voice.

 _Keep it together, she's tired. Keep it together, she's tired. Keep it together, she's tired._

"I'm glad you like it."

"Mm." Her eyes started to droop. "That's enough..."

"Are you sure?"

Kyoko nodded. Ren handed her pyjamas, helping her putting it on. "Teach me how to do it next time."

"Sure, next time." He tucked in to bed and kissed her forehead, wishing her goodnight.

"Aren't you going to bed yet?" She asked softly, seeing that he went to their walk-in closet.

"Later, I need to take a shower first to take care of my problem." He smirked seeing the deep blush on her face when she noticed it.

She covered herself under the comforter. "I'm going to sleep first, good night."

Ren chuckled and went to the bathroom.

* * *

"Shoko, I need to talk to Kyoko as soon as possible!" Sho exclaimed at his manager.

The lady manager already anticipated his outburst, after the interview with Koga, Tsuruga, and the others, his mood didn't get any better, he bumped into Vie Ghoul in their next appointment, the band only gave him a nod, and it infuriate him.

He is Fuwa Sho for god's sake! They need to properly bow before him. His parents brought him as a _'young master'_ , the servants in their house bowed deeply at him.

"For what Sho? Kyoko is happy now, so stop it."

"Happy?! Happy?!" Sho yelled. "She's happy while I'm miserable?! That damn woman! Gallivanting herself to the public!"

"She's not your girlfriend or your wife! She can do whatever she wanted!" Shoko yelled back. "She's not your property, why can't you understand that?!"

Sho stared at her. "What… did you say?"

"She can do whatever she wanted." She repeated, breathing heavily.

"Before that."

"She's not your girlfriend or your wife."

"That's it!" An idea struck in his head. "Shoko, I must talk her as soon as possible. I don't care what method you will use as long as I can meet with her."

Sho saw the hesitation in her eyes. The blond singer hugged her, kissing her neck, he knew her weaknesses very well.

"Please… This is the only way I can put my mind on ease." He whispered. "You told me to be number one again, but I can't concentrate if I kept worrying about her."

Shoko heaved a very long and tired sigh.

"Fine."


	75. Chapter 75

Ren smiled at the sight of Kyoko pacing in the kitchen preparing their breakfast. He approached her silently, she jumped when he suddenly snaked his arm around her, kissing the crook of her neck.

"Good morning." He mumbled on her skin. "How are you feeling?"

"Your massage was great, thank you."

Ren helped her set the table, they both woke up early, and since neither of them have an early schedule today, they have their breakfast leisurely.

Kyoko glanced at him as he silently ate his food. She gulped.

"Corn... there's... something I wanted to tell you..." She fidgets nervously on her own food.

Ren looked up at her. "What is it?"

Kyoko slowly met his eyes. "I'm..."

"Pregnant?" He asked excitedly.

"No!" She huffed, blushing. "There's a collaboration offer for **Setsuka Heel**."

"Oh? With whom?"

"International artist, Slim Shady."

Ren stared at her, shocked. "The famous rapper?" Kyoko nodded. "That's great! I'm so proud of you."

The girl smiled softly. "But I'm worried, I'm exposing **Setsuka Heel** too much, and the movie wasn't even released yet." She stated worriedly.

"It will be fine." He grasped her fingers with his across the table. "Does it mean... you're going to the states?"

"Yes..." She whispered. "With Muse-sama."

"When?"

"After my shooting in _Ring-Doh_." She mumbled. "In two weeks..."

"I will leave for New York in two weeks too, for the Emmy's."

"Oh... And I'll be in Los Angeles."

"You can stay in our place, I'm sure father will be delighted."

"Eh..." Kyoko blushed at the thought of staying at his childhood place. The place where he grew up. "We're fine staying in a hotel. I have Muse-sama with me."

"If you say so..." He smiled at her. "Good luck to the two of us."

"Mm."

They continue their breakfast in comfortable silence, Ren helping her with the dishes before they went to shower together and starts their day.

* * *

Kyoko noticed the eyes of the other students in the hallway when she entered the school. They are on their phones, whispering, and glancing at her once in a while. She went to her shoe locker to change into her indoor shoes, when she heard what the students are whispering around her.

"Is that her? The one hanging out with Koga-sama and Tsuruga-sama in the karaoke?"

"Ehh? No way!"

"Even Hinako- _senpai_ was there too! They sang duet together."

"Why did she's kept her singing talent a secret?"

"Duh! For her to feel special."

"She's not even that great. So what if she sings? She's not the only singer here."

Kyoko gripped her bag, hanging her head down as she starts walking to her classroom when two hands slapped her back.

"An artist should not forget about her posture wherever she goes!"

"Why are you walking while looking down the floor? Did you commit a crime or something?"

"Todou-san! Ruriko-chan!" Kyoko gasped.

"I told you to never get affected to whatever negative comments you heard." Hirumi pointed a finger at her. "People will always have negative things to say in whatever you do."

Ruriko nodded. "Right."

"Come on, straight up! You didn't do anything wrong. So what if you go to karaoke with them?"

Kyoko was thankful that she has classmates like them. They might be a brat from their first meeting, at least now, they helped her in school. Their classmates halted for a moment when they entered and then they went back to gossiping around.

"Ruriko-chan, you will take the final exams this year too?" One of their classmates asked.

"Yes, I have my tours and scheduled concerts around for my new album." The pop idol answered, smiling at her.

"Mimori heard Kyoko-san will take it in advance too." Mimori announced, their classmates turned to stare at the aforementioned classmate. "Do you have concerts and tours too?" The Akatoki model smirked at her.

"Ah... no... But I'll be in overseas for work."

Mimori frowned at her. "And what's that work would be?"

"It's none of your business." Kyoko glared. "If your owner will press you with answers, tell him it's none of his business too." She snapped before inserting her earphones.

She didn't heard what her classmates were whispering after then.

"Eh? Mimori's owner?"

One of their classmates chuckled. "What is she, a dog?"

"I sometimes heard Fuwacchi called her _'Pochi'_ "

"Eww. I don't want to be called by a dog's name."

The Akatoki model blushed, glaring at Kyoko.

"Mimori, did you really let Sho-chan called you that?"

"It's his unique endearment for Mimori. Sho-chan loves Mimori." The girl flipped her long black hair, turning her back at them and went back to her seat.

The speaker in their room beeped before the voice of their vice principal was heard.

 **Attention! Attention!**

 **Second Year Cherry Blossom Class – Kazue Brown-sama; Second Year Tsubaki Class – Furuya Kyoko-sama and Matsunai Ruriko-sama; Third Year Golden Rose Class – Hinako Cunningham-sama; Third Year White Rose Class – Hase Taiga-sama**

 **The aforementioned students please proceed to the principal's office immediately, thank you.**

Mimori widend her eyes when she heard Kyoko's last name. _Isn't she... a Mogami? Why did she became a Furuya? Did Sho-chan knew about this?_

Ruriko and Kyoko stood up, they bowed at their homeroom teacher who gave them permission to leave.

"Hase Tiaga... How is he related to Lilia-sama?" Kyoko asked her classmate.

"You haven't heard of him?"

Kyoko shook her head.

"Kazue-san and Hinako-senpai are first cousins, while Hase-senpai is their second cousin." She explained. "Hase-senpai is the grandson of Lilia-sensei's younger brother."

"Oh..." Kyoko gasped. "So he's musically gifted too."

"Yes, he's a violinist. He already won in several international competition, and he's a part-time model."

"Amazing..." Kyoko mumbled.

They softly knocked before going in, the three cousins are already there. The two ladies bowed in respect and sat on the chairs provided for them, facing their principal.

"The five of you requested to take the finals in advance."

"Yes, ma'am." The five answered.

"I want to know your reasons, and the possible date you will take the test."

"I need to go to Vienna for a competition, ma'am." Hase Taiga answered first. "And I'll be joining in London Philharmonic Orchestra's upcoming concerts."

The principal wrote it in her notes. "Hm. I see... When will you take the exam?"

Hase Taiga thought for a moment. "The competition will be in two months, but I need time to prepare." He mumbled, counting on his fingers. "Next month, on the fifth."

"Okay." The principal nodded.

"As for me ma'am, I'm going to have my international album tour, starting at the end of the month." Kazue Brown announced. "So I need to take the finals as soon as next week."

"Next week... You are the soonest to take the exam." The principal looked at her schedule planner. "Alright, I can make a questionnaire for you."

The second year bowed. "Thank you ma'am."

"I am the same as Kazue-san, ma'am." Ruriko stated next. "I have comeback concerts and tours, but it will be in two months' time. So I like to have my test by the end of the month."

"Concerts and tours huh..." The principal noted it. "Then I guess Cunningham-san passed the Broadway audition and will head to London soon?"

"Yes, ma'am." Hinako nodded. "And I want to take my test in two months' time, on its second week. Since I'm planning to leave on the third week."

"Then... Mogami – sorry, you already changed your last name." The principal corrected, she cleared her throat. "What about you, Furuya-san?"

Kyoko flinched. Her Kyomons were surrounding the principal.

"Uhm... Me... I..." She slowly glanced at the other students, they are all staring at her.

"If you have no valid reason, then I'm afraid I won't allow you to take the test in advance." The principal sternly stated.

Hinako heaved a sigh seeing her fidgeting on her seat. She put a hand on her shoulder and smiled at their principal.

"Ma'am, Kyoko-san will also go to London with me."

"EH?!" Her cousins, Ruriko, and the principal exclaimed in surprise.

"No way!"

"Really?!"

"The Miss Saigon production were looking for two actresses to fill the role of **Kim** and **Ellen** , and Kyoko-san passed the other role." Hinako smiled at their still shock principal. "But the production team asked as to keep it as a secret, so I hope you will do the same ma'am."

The principal blinked. "Of course. Of course. I was surprised since I didn't know Furuya-san auditioned for Broadway." She went to her notes and write something. "Then I assume Furuya-san will take the exam together with Cunningham-san?"

Kyoko glanced at Hinako then back to their principal. She shook her head. "No ma'am, I want to take the exam on the first week before Hinako-san. I planned to leave on the second week."

"That soon?"

Kyoko nodded at Hinako. "I want to familiarize the place first."

"Alright, noted." The principal gave them their examination badge. "Good luck, both in your exams and careers."

The five students stood up and bowed at her.

"Thank you, ma'am."

* * *

Sho read the latest issue of _**Candy**_ magazine – it's a magazine for teenagers and young adults – since Kyoko was the cover for the month's issue, he stared at her close up picture, she has a light touch of make-up – almost natural, and her eyes were sparkling with happiness as she shown her beautiful smile.

Sho read the written interview that they conducted to her.

 _"Kyoko-san, do you have lucky charms?"_

 _"Yes, in fact, I have three."_

 _"Really? What are those?"_

 _"Let's see... first this, magical stone that absorbs pain and sadness; second this legendary Princess Rosa; and third this infinity stamp for a job well done in one of my LoveMe jobs."_

The magazine shows Kyoko's picture holding three different items on her hand.

Sho clicked his tongue before throwing the stupid magazine in the trash.

"Don't get ahead of yourself, Kyoko! I'm still popular than you!"

He was trashing Shoko's apartment when his phone vibrated.

 **From:** Pochi

 **Subject:** Report

 **Message:**

 _Sho-chan,_

 _Mimori heard that Kyoko-san will head overseas soon that's why she needed to take her finals in advance._

 _And have you heard that she's no longer a Mogami? Her last name was changed to '_ _ **Furuya'**_ _now._

Sho widened his eyes. _Kyoko changed his last name?! Since when?! Is she even allowed to do that?! She's still a minor!_

"That woman! She's going overseas without telling me?! How dare her!" He yelled in the empty room.

 **Keep an eye on her Pochi.**

He clicked the send button with force than usual.

* * *

"Kyoko-chan!" Kazue Brown waved at her from his table in the cafeteria, he's joining a table with his cousins. The other students halted to look at the girl, and they starts whispering. Kyoko sighed, it seems that their number one hobby is to gossip around about her. Kyoko gave him a small bow before she chose her lunch, after choosing a complete and nutritious lunch, Kazue blocked her way.

"Come, join us!" He dragged her to their table.

"No, no, no. I'm fine. People will start whispering again." Kyoko tried to reject his offer but the boy insist.

"Who cares? And besides, you are always alone during lunch time." He pulled a chair for her and Kyoko has no choice but to join them.

They were chatting casually, getting to know each other and such when Hinako saw Mimori entered the cafeteria with her minions. They took the table next to theirs, Kyoko didn't notice since she has her back on them.

"I was really surprised when I heard that you are going to – mmppffh!" Hinako stuff rice in his mouth, which shocked both Kyoko and Taiga.

"You are really noisy during meal time, Ka-chan." She remarked. The man coughed and drank a glass of water.

"Are you alright?" Kyoko patted his back when he was still coughing for a while. He managed to nod at her concern.

"What's the heck was that, Hina-nee?!" He gasped after he regained his breathing. "I thought I was going to die!"

Hinako smiled at him. "Really? Then, shut up." She threateningly narrowed her eyes at him.

Kazue gulped, before nodding. "But I want an explanation later."

"Yes, yes, later. After class."

* * *

 **Insider Scoop: The pauper befriending the elites?**

 _Second Year Tsubaki Class Kyoko-san was seen earlier sharing a table with three of the school's known elites. Most of the students didn't like the sight of her joining their group. According to them, she's nowhere their level, that she's trying to fit herself in the circle, and some speculated that the newbie approached them to use their name to start a singing career._

 _The last claim was supported by many after Koga-sama's Instagram live feed where Kyoko-san was seen singing duet with Hinako-san. And most of all, there are rumours speculating that Kyoko-san will take the school's final exams in advance together with these three elites and Ruriko-san, the four is known for their achievements in music industry, does it mean that Kyoko-san will enter the stage too?_

The blog circulated online like a virus after school hours, attached to it was a picture of Kyoko together Hinako and her cousins in the cafeteria.

Koga gripped his phone. "What the hell's wrong with these immature people?" He grumbled seeing most of the comments are bashing the poor girl who didn't do anything at them, and most of it came from her schoolmates. The comment section is only exclusive for the students and school alumni.

"You know how teenagers these days. Jealousy is rampant, they will drag you down, if it means bringing their selves to the top." His manager stated with disgust, stopping at the red light. "And you know Kyoko-chan, she's too good to be true."

"I'm going to sue this one!"

"Hey, the blogger is just a kid."

"It doesn't mean it's okay for her to write such article!" Koga exclaimed.

"Relax Hiro, I'm sure she's already doing something about it."

The sighed and texted Kyoko-chan, telling her not to mind the negative comments about her.

* * *

"Sho-chan~ Sho-chan~ look~" Mimori entered his waiting room in Akatoki, grinning as she showed him the blog. "Lots of people in our school don't like her guts. Starring in a drama with Tsuruga-san, being paired with Koga-san in a magazine cover and perfume commercial, then suddenly she's a hanging out with them in a karaoke?!"

Sho grinned at the article, he grinned wider when he saw the comments. "That's what you get for trying to be ' _in_ ', Kyoko." He swiped the screen down. There are few people defending her, but most of them are bashing her, calling her a social climber.

He snickered. _I guess... It saves me the efforts to make her look bad in the public._

Sasaki Hana snatched the phone from him.

"Hey, how dare you!" Mimori yelled.

The composer gritted her teeth. "How dare them." She growled. Hana glared at Sho, yelling. "And you called yourself her childhood friend?!" Sho flinched at her sudden outburst.

"How dare you –"

"Shut up you bimbo!" Mimori tear-up. Sasaki Hana glared back to the pompous singer. "After all the things she did for you, this is how you are going to repay her?! After she put you to the top, is this how you are going to treat her?! Is this how you are going to treat your composers?!" She asked unbelievably. "If that so, then I quit before you treat me like how you treated Kyoko-nee."

She shoved the phone back to Mimori and took her things from the table.

"Hana, wait. You misunderstood –" Sho tried to stop her but the lady composer glared at him.

"I heard from ani what you told him." She crossed her arms and narrowed her eyes at him. "You can work on your music alone, right? You don't need a helper. So I'm leaving." She put all her compositions in her binder and shoved it in her bag.

"Shibata-sensei's suspicions were right, you are not the one who wrote those songs two years ago, but he didn't have an evidence. Zen-nii, Hina-nee, and even aniki told me not to work with you, since you are a plagiarist, but I didn't believe them and still wanted to be your composer. But they were right all along!" She exclaimed, which made the blond singer speechless.

"You didn't know Fuwa-san, but your fellow artists were talking behind your back, they already have a hunch about your music. And you know what they said? That you are a fake." The girl smiled sadly at him. "I idolized you because of your music, but it seems I idolized the wrong person."

Sasaki Hana left the room with a bang.

"This is all your fault! It's your damn fault Mimori!" The girl quavered, she never saw Sho being so angry before, and it scared her.

"Why are you passing the blame to Mimori? She didn't do anything wrong!" She defended. "You are even happy when Mimori showed you the article!"

Fuwa Sho clenched his fists. "Shut up! Shut up and get out! And don't you dare show yourself in front of me unless I call you." He ordered sharply, pointing at the door. "Now leave, and obey me like an obedient dog."

The door opened, Shoko ran to his waiting room when she saw Sasaki Hana with her bag, and when she's near, she got worried when she heard Sho yelling.

Mimori was in the corner of the room, with Sho towering her, the model's lips quivered before she ran outside, crying.

* * *

"This is already considered as cyber bullying!" Yashiro gasped, reading the article about Kyoko. "These people are out of control!"

The staff and crew in the studio cringed, trembled in fear when they saw Tsuruga Ren waking with such deadly aura surrounding him. He was livid after reading the article.

"Ouch!" A girl's voice snapped him out and looked down, he accidentally bumped someone.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't looking. Are you alright?" He recognized the girl as Sasaki Daiki's little sister and helped her with her things scattered on the floor when he saw a familiar glittery pink binder.

The girl wear the glasses that fell on the floor and was shocked seeing Tsuruga Ren helping her. "T-T-Tsuruga R-R-Ren!"

"Where did you get this, Sasaki-san?" Sasaki Hana drained all the color in her face when she saw the actor so close, glaring at him. Even Yashiro was rooted on the floor, the guy's aura was ten times deadly than before, and he scared the poor girl.

"R-R-Ren..." Yashiro mustered his strength to whisper down. "Talk to her privately, people starts staring around."

Ren counted ten seconds before he flashed his usual gentleman smile. He reached his hand to help the girl stand. Hana gulped before accepting the actor's offer.

"Sasaki-san, it's been a while, are you going home now?" He offered with a smile.

"Y-Y-Yes..." Hana found herself answering.

"Perfect, you can ride with us."

The three went to the parking lot, Hana's feet suddenly felt heavy. It felt like she's going to her execution ground. Yashiro opened the backseat and let the two enter, and he climbed to the driver's seat.

"Now, answer me." Ren glared at the girl. "Where did you get that binder?"

Sasaki Hana gulped nervously before answering. "F-F-Fuwa Sho gave it to me as gift... after I wrote him a song."

"He gave it to you?" Hana nodded immediately.

"Sasaki-san, take care of that binder, if things get worst and I needed sue that guy, I can use that as an evidence."

"Evidence? Why? It's not as if he stole –" Hana's eyes widened in realization. "He did?!"

"Hand it to me." The girl immediately hand him the item. Ren showed her the back cover, it was a picture of a clearing with fairies flying.

"This is not just a cover, this is a screen." He said, he opened the corner of the hard cover inside it, Hana gasped softly when she saw a small switch and Ren pressed it on.

The back cover lit up, and the fairies started to move, flying around, the fairy dusts leave a trail of letters.

"K..." Hana started "Y. O. K. O..." Then the animated fairies went back to their original positions before it lit off.

Hana gaped at the item. "Kyoko... Kyoko-nee? This was hers?"

"Kyoko lost this during her shooting in Karuizawa." He told her. "I personally asked a friend of mine to design this binder just for her."

Hana covered her face, crying. "Oh my god! I'm so sorry... I'm so sorry! I have no idea."

Yashiro pitied the girl, it's not her fault, she's just another victim of Sho, the super manager handed her some tissue.

"I already quit being his composer, I couldn't stand him snickering at the negative comments that Kyoko-nee got from the blog."

Ren looked at her unexpectedly. "He's not the one behind it?!"

Hana shook her head, wiping her tears. "But I'm sure, Hina-nee and Ka-chan are already on the move."

"Thank you for your time, Sasaki-san."

"Uhm... T-T-Tsuraga-san... s-s-should I give this back to K-K-Kyoko-nee?"

"No need." Ren stated seriously. "That man already tainted it."

"But... T-T-This must be special to her."

"I already gave her another one, and it was much better than that."

Sasaki Hana smiled softly. "She must be special to you too."

"She is."

Hana bowed at him and to his manager before she get out of the car.

* * *

Lilia was in deep thought as she read the blog. There's no doubt, bashers and hateful comments will continue until a new worthless blog was published and gave the school and the public another topic to gossip on.

Her grandchildren Hinako and Kazue were fast on their feet when they read both read it, they were both mumbling about worthless blogger that needed to be reprimanded. With this unexpected blog, and being manager-less, Kyoko is an easy target. And the fact that they still see her as a _'newbie'_.

Lilia dialed a number. It rang three times before the person on the line picked it up.

 _"Grandma?"_

"Koujo? Are you busy?"

 _"No, my class just ended. Why?"_

"I want you to meet me, there's something I wanted to discuss with you."

 _"Alright, I'll be there. Give me an hour."_

"Thank you."

* * *

Kanae almost throw her phone on the floor, the raven haired actress was pissed off after reading the article. Kanzaki Mako worriedly glance at Kyoko who silently sitting on the couch the whole time. Chiori ran from her last job to LME to check on Kyoko, according to her, the crew and her co-workers were talking about the blog nonstop.

"Ugh! This is why I hate high school! Too much drama!" Kanae groaned in frustration. "School is full of jealous harpies!"

Mako sighed. "It's not like that every time, Kotonami-san. My high school was nothing like that."

"But this is too much! This is beyond jealousy! This cyber bullying!" Chiori exclaimed.

Kanae looked at her. "This is calumny! She has the right sue the blogger for this!"

"No, no, no." Kyoko groaned, she finally spoke. "There are lots of things I needed to prepare right now, and pressing charges against this person is not one of those."

"Are you serious?!" Kanae screeched. "Your reputation is at stake here!"

"I understand, Kyoko-san." Mako said, which earned a deathly glare from Kanae. "But if you will do nothing, they will target you again and again."

Kyoko sighed deeply. All she did was having a lunch with them, how can a simple lunch became so big deal?

"Onee-sama!" Maria burst in the room. "Onee-sama don't worry about it, oji-sama already take actions about it. And here" She gave her some items that meant for cursing "use you power and cursed that person. Okay?"

Kyoko smiled softly at her.

"Thank you, Maria-chan."

* * *

Julie noticed her husband frowning in front of the computer. "What's wrong, honey?"

Kuu sighed and showed her the blog. "I can't fathom how fast people judge another without looking at their selves first."

Julie covered her mouth as she gasped. "That's harsh! What's wrong with these people? Aren't they a little bit too much?"

"I am such a bad father." Kuu breathed. Julie raised her eyebrow at him. "I thought that this might be a good experience for Kyoko-chan. If she planned in entering the international stage, she will be criticized worse than this. If she will break apart now, then she won't make it. I mean, look what happen our baby boy..." Kuu mumbled the last part.

Julie looked at her husband sadly, remembering the struggles and pain (both mentally, and physically) that their only son endured for their sake. Julie kissed her husband's hair.

"Our children has each other's back. I'm sure Kuon won't let that happen to her."

Kuu intertwined his fingers with hers, and smiled at her.

"You are right."

* * *

"This girl is so irritating! Why is her name all over the news nowadays? First that singing video, now this!" Hitoka spat, gripping her tablet tightly.

"But you, yourself, was surprised at her too." Her sister remarked, they are in her van on the way to their appointment

Hitoka huffed before browsing more replay video, she settled at the recent interview of the country's top ten. "Tsuruga-san has someone he likes?" The sexy actress gasped. "Oh my god! This talented, charming, and beautiful woman must be me!" She exclaimed in delight. "And I love music too!"

"But I believe he also said that she's his _'ideal Japanese girl.'_ " Hikari retorted. "You are just a Japanese girl."

"So what are you saying exactly? That I'm not ideal?" She raised her eyebrows at her sister. "You want me to always walk with my feet and hand close? Geez!"

"This the first time Tsuruga-san openly talked about it though." Hikari mumbled.

Hitoka rolled her eyes in annoyance before tossing the device on the backseat. "Ideal Japanese girl? Psh! I can't believe Tsuruga-san likes someone dull and boring! It didn't fit his image." She crossed her arms and huffed. "It should be someone like me, who can boost his popularity."

Hikari snorted. "Sorry Hitoka, but I think Tsuruga-san can do that alone without any help. He was partnered with several women but none of those totally clicked with him, although Dark Moon fans were expecting him to date Momose-san after the drama."

"That girl? No way! She's nowhere near his level." She watched the sceneries outside. She saw few of her own billboards endorsing beauty products. "Ring-doh is my chance to get near him."

"He's not your leading man." Her sister reminded her. "And you know what? Stop pushing your luck on him, because as you can see, he's very much in love with his special someone."

Hitoka glared at her sister. "I won't be satisfied until I can see it with my own eyes how special that girl is! If she's just some boring, typical girl like what Sho said then I will put on a fight."

"Stop with your delusions, Hitoka!" Hikari gritted out. "You have no right to judge his preferences in women, even if she's ugly in everyone's eyes, but to him she's the most beautiful woman out there. You can't compete to that! Why can't you just open your eyes once and see the obvious parts!"

"No one deserves him, more than me! He's mine! Why do you think I worked so hard to get the title that I have now?! It's for him! It's all for him! To be someone worthy of him!" She retorted sharply.

"You just decided that on your own, don't use people to justify your choices." She glared at her. "And _**you**_ obviously don't deserve him."

The chauffeur sweatdropped hearing the siblings fighting at the backseat again. And the elder one is obviously mad.

* * *

Kimiko's manager showed her the article in Japan that she found interesting. "Kimi, look at this girl."

Morizumi Kimiko was in the states working as a model. Kimiko took the tablet from her and starts reading the article, the girl rose her eyebrow when she read Koga's name.

"Who is she?"

"A newbie talent from LME."

"Talent?" She looked at her in surprise. "Koga-san hang out with a mere talent?"

"Not just him though, there's a video circulating online about how this girl hang out with Tsuruga and the others in a karaoke."

Kimiko widened her eyes. "Ren-san? In a karaoke?! With this nameless girl?"

Her manager nodded. She took her tablet back and searched Koga's Instagram account, she clicked the video and showed it to her. Kimiko frowned the whole time she's watching the video, she never seen Ren having fun like that, he was always guarded, intimidated, and hard to approach. She only worked with him due to her family connections, whenever a Morizumi is involved, she always got the lead role automatically.

She never seen Koga laughing like that before either.

Kimiko watched the latest videos when she stumbled on the talk show. Her manager carefully glanced at her charge, watching her reaction about Ren's interview about his _'special someone'_.

Kimiko softly smiled before handing back her tablet. Her planned on going back to Japan to audition for a lead role in a historical drama was delayed due to some problems in the productions. But seeing someone who sneakily went behind her back and approached those two infuriate her.

A nameless newbie hanging out and having fun with them.

"It seems that Ren-san realized his feelings for me quite late." The actress flipped her long black hair. "There's no doubt he's describe me in the talk show, after all, aren't I an ideal Japanese girl? Who is beautiful, charming, and talented? And we are former co-stars."

"But you are not interested in music though." Her manager reminded.

Kimiko smirked. "I'm sure he only made that one up to make it not-so-obvious that it's me."

"So? What's your plan?"

"Cedric can wait" She smiled at her manager. "Let's have a quick vacation back home~"

The lady manager scoffed. She knew what her charge was thinking right now.

"I'll prepare the tickets."


End file.
